Mugglefied (Traducción)
by Cristy1994
Summary: "Por los crímenes cometidos contra el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle siendo usted aún un menor de edad, por la presente le sentencio a un año sin magia". Draco se levantó con rigidez, con las rodillas estiradas para ayudarlo a mantenerse en posición vertical, negándose a sujetarse a nada. Potter y Granger estaban allí. Sus rodillas se doblaron y finalmente cayó al suelo, desmayado.
1. Sentencia

_Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JKR._

NT: ¡Hola! Antes que nada quería aclarar que esta historia no es de mi propiedad. Su autora es DragonGrin, y la historia original se titula "Mugglefied".  
Después de leer varios de sus capítulos, hablé con ella y estuvo de acuerdo en darme permiso para traducir su genial fic. Así que aquí estoy, traduciendo esa maravillosa historia para que toda la comunidad de habla hispana pueda disfrutarla. Espero que mi traducción sea de su agrado y dejen muchos reviews y faveen la historia (que aunque no es mía, traducirla cuesta un huevo) :D

 **Capítulo 1: Sentencia.**

El jefe del Wizengammot golpeó con el mazo y llamó al orden a la asamblea, mirando al acusado con el ceño fruncido. El hombre ya había sido declarado culpable la semana pasada. Lo único que quedaba era dictaminar una sentencia en firme y llevarla a cabo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Por los crímenes cometidos contra el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle siendo usted aún un menor de edad, por la presente le sentencio a un año sin magia. Entregará su varita inmediatamente después de esta vista. Antes de que se marche, miembros de esta Corte establecerán una unión con usted para asegurarse de que no tenga relación con la magia, y por lo tanto, que sea inaccesible para usted durante su condena. Debo advertirle de que legalmente ya es usted mayor de edad, por lo que puede ser condenado a décadas en Azkaban por crímenes cometidos después de cumplir dicha mayoría de edad. Este tribunal ha escogido ser indulgente, bajo la creencia de que es más importante aprender a cooperar y respetar las diferencias en los demás. Sin embargo, se le recuerda que, en el caso de que decida romper la ley o los límites de su libertad condicional, será llevado a Azkaban irremediablemente. No concedemos segundas oportunidades.

Draco se levantó con rigidez, con las rodillas estiradas para ayudarlo a mantenerse en posición vertical. Se negó a apoyarse en cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de él y que pudiera sostenerlo. No mostró ninguna debilidad. Miró a la multitud. La mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot eran personas de avanzada edad. La sección de espectadores albergaba más Gryffindors de lo que le hubiera gustado. Potter y Granger estaban allí, Weasel no.  
El padre y la madre de Draco no estaban presentes, pues habían sido juzgados por el tribunal de la mañana. Azkaban para él, un año de exilio para ella.

A él le hubiera gustado decir que aquel procedimiento pasó como en una neblina, haciendo difícil el hecho de recordar algo, pero definitivamente estaría mintiendo. Estaba seguro de que siempre recordaría cómo se sintió cuando aquel viejo chalado lo miró y le ordenó que entregara su varita. Cuán desnudo se sintió, qué tremendamente vulnerable. Todos en aquella habitación tenían su varita, y ahí estaba él, sin la suya. Apenas había pasado un día sin su varita desde que tenía once años. Si alguien de la audiencia quisiera lanzarle un hechizo, su única defensa sería esquivarlo, y dudaba que sus reflejos fueran aceptables llegados a ese punto. Salazar sabía que la mayoría de ellos tenían mil y una razones para detestarle.

Con lo difícil que fue renunciar a su varita y entregársela a aquel extraño, más duro aún fue el proceso de unión que tuvo que soportar después. Le obligaron a permanecer de pie en el centro de un círculo de doce magos y brujas que concentraron la esencia de su magia en hechizos sofocantes hacia él, hasta que al final no pudo sentirla, no pudo encontrar su magia.  
Era una sensación extraña. Vacío. Incorrecto. Se sintió herido. Tanta conmoción era la que sentía en aquel momento, que a duras penas se dio cuenta de que el hombre chalado estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Usted será llevado a la Mansión Malfoy, de la cual puede recoger todas las pertenencias que considere oportunas. Se le ha asignado un piso amueblado para residir. Dadas las circunstancias de esta situación, el piso ha sido totalmente protegido contra intrusos. No ha sido ni será conectado a la red Flu. Después de que usted salga de allí hoy, la Mansión Malfoy permanecerá cerrada hasta que su madre, la señora Malfoy, regrese de su exilio. Esta Corte tiene la esperanza de que sin la constante influencia de sus padres sobre usted, sea capaz de seguir adelante y aprender de esta experiencia lo máximo posible. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Draco se quedó allí, entumecido.

—¿Tiene más declaraciones que hacer en su propio nombre? ¿Algo que quiera decir sobre la chica a la que embrujó o el chico al que envenenó? ¿O tal sobre los cientos estudiantes cuyas vidas se pusieron en peligro al proporcionar usted una entrada a los mortífagos a la escuela Hogwarts?

Sus rodillas se doblaron y finalmente cayó al suelo, desmayado.

—Bueno, podemos considerar esto como el fin del presente procedimiento —dijo el jefe del Wizengammot, algo incómodo, dirigiéndose al consejo enérgicamente—. Asumimos que no tiene nada que decir en su propio nombre. Los aurores Caffrey y Burke se encargarán de reanimar al señor Malfoy, de acompañarlo a recoger sus pertenencias y de llevarlo a su nuevo domicilio.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, descubriendo a dos aurores sobre él en una sala vacía del tribunal. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de levantarse, el dolor de cabeza era tremendamente fuerte.

—¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Draco se quedó mirando con desconfianza la mano tendida del auror, el cual negó con la cabeza y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Nadie te aturdió, chaval, te desmayaste. ¿Vas a levantarte ya o qué?

Sorprendido, Draco se puso de pie con cautela. Todo parecía ir mal. No había ninguna varita en su bolsillo o su mano, no pudo encontrar ningún resquicio de la magia con la que había nacido… Era extraño cómo nunca había sido consciente de ello hasta que, de repente, ya no estaba allí.  
Permaneció en silencio mientras lo escoltaban hasta la chimenea autorizada más próxima y desaparecieron de allí en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy. Probablemente sería la última vez que se trasladara de aquella forma durante mucho tiempo.

Caffrey y Burke se adhirieron a él mientras caminaba por su casa. Los miró. Tan intimidante como él era, desde su primer año en Hogwarts hasta el último curso al que asistió, todos lo recordaban por aterrorizar a todo el que pasaba con una simple mirada. Sin embargo, no consiguió perturbar a esos hombres lo más mínimo. Habían sido aurores mucho tiempo, y habían tenido que ver cosas más horribles y alarmantes que un adolescente petulante.

—Órdenes del jefe —dijo uno de ellos—. Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no te lleves nada peligroso o mágico.

Draco apretó los dientes. Todavía le dolía la cabeza de la caída, pero, por supuesto, no iba a admitirlo delante de esos imbéciles. Le habían reanimado sin molestarse en comprobar si tenía algún tipo de lesión. Eran unos incompetentes.  
Empezó a caminar por toda la casa. Sacó el baúl de la escuela de la parte más profunda de su armario y comenzó a meter su ropa en él, sin molestarse en doblarla, apilándola sin demasiados miramientos. Colocó varios pares de zapatos en la parte superior. Miró de un lado a otro en aquella habitación, preguntándose qué otra cosa podría necesitar llevar con él.

Sus ojos se pararon en su enorme cama de sábanas de seda verde y edredón de plumas. Luego, pasaron a enfocar sus libros, que habían sido cuidadosamente colocados por un elfo en un estante de la pared sabía Merlín hace cuánto tiempo.  
Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, y recogió un bote de tinta y su pluma favorita.  
Seguramente había muchas más cosas que necesitaría, ya que no iba a poder volver a casa en un año, solamente tenía que pensar qué cosas. Sin embargo, el hecho de empacar sus cosas para un año de exilio con ese tremendo dolor de cabeza no era algo ideal, y no facilitaba nada su tarea de recordar las cosas que debía meter en el baúl.  
Draco pensó que su lugar estaba en algún sitio lejos de allí, donde poder tumbarse y relajarse mientras otros le traían bebidas frías y comida caliente.

—¿Todavía no has terminado?

—¿Cree usted que he terminado? —espetó Draco, dedicándole una mirada mordaz a aquel auror—. ¿Considera que llevo todo lo que necesito?

El aludido pareció desconcertado.

—Ni sé lo que necesitas ni me importa —respondió—. Simplemente estoy a la espera de que termines para poder irnos —dijo, apoyándose contra la pared más cercana.

Draco se percató de que el otro hombre observaba con curiosidad un estante que contenía algunas de sus pertenencias: Su entrada para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, su set de ajedrez, los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo que su madre solía leerle de pequeño, una imagen de sí mismo con sus padres…

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. No quería a esos hombres en su casa, ni siquiera cerca de ella. Chascó la lengua, deseaba fervientemente que su cabeza dejara de doler.

—Cúrenme este bulto —dijo, señalándose a la parte posterior de su cabeza—, quizá entonces pueda pensar con claridad.

Caffrey lo miró, sorprendido, y a continuación dijo:

—No me había dado cuenta de cuán fuerte te habías golpeado… Déjame ver.

El hombre examinó el lugar donde marcaba el joven Malfoy, pero no consideró que se tratara de una contusión tan grande que mereciera mayores cuidados médicos, por lo que agitó su varita levemente y consiguió sanar un poco el dolor del muchacho.

El joven heredero Malfoy volvió a mirar entonces a su alrededor, sin estar del todo seguro de que llevara todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Han visto ustedes el lugar donde me van a mandar? —preguntó.

Burke asintió.

—Yo era parte del equipo encargado de establecer las secciones de la casa.

—¿Hay una cama, o se espera que duerma en el suelo? —volvió a preguntar, sonando un tanto insolente.

La nariz de Burke se arrugó mientras intentaba recordar.

—Creo que el lugar estaba amueblado con una cama, una mesita de noche, un sofá, una mesa en la cocina… Ya sabes, lo básico —comentó, un tanto divertido por conseguir molestarlo con tanta facilidad—. Es posible que te interese llevar tus propias ropas de cama.

Dicho aquello, y como si se tratara de una provocación, se sentó en su cama. Draco trató de no encogerse del asco que sintió en ese momento. Necesitaba a esos hombres fuera de su casa. _Ahora._ Hizo un gesto con la mano a aquel hombre, instándole a levantarse. Después, se puso a separar las sábanas del colchón y las intentó meter con cierta dificultad en la maleta. Gruñó en silencio. Parecía que todas las cosas habían decidido conspirar en su contra, y aquellas pertenencias que pretendía llevarse se negaban a encajar en su maleta sin un hechizo encogedor.

Caffrey lo observaba con diversión.

—Supongo que podríamos reducir el tamaño de tu cama y transportarla. Probablemente sea más cómoda de la que dispones en el piso.

—No veo ningún problema con eso —dijo Burke, asintiendo con la cabeza—. El escritorio también, si lo deseas —ofreció.

Mientras uno de ellos estaba reduciendo su cama y el otro hacía lo mismo con su silla, Draco intentó meter tranquilamente un par de libros de pociones en un cajón del escritorio, pero Burke lo cogió con las manos en la masa.

—¿Acaso crees que somos aficionados? Acabas de quedarte sin escritorio y sin silla —espetó—. Otro truco como ése y por mí puedes dormir en el suelo o la bañera.

Draco no dijo nada. Al menos tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Observó a los hombres encoger su lujosa cama mientras recogía sus recuerdos de la infancia… El billete de tren de su primer año en la escuela, la foto familiar, el libro, el set de ajedrez, e intentó meterlos en el baúl, en el espacio que habían dejado las sábanas.

—Sólo puedes llevarte el juego de ajedrez si le ponemos un hechizo congelador para que dejen de moverse —anunció uno de ellos.

Su paciencia pendía de un hilo muy delgado, y en ese momento amenazaba con romperse.

—Está bien —espetó de malas maneras—. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Draco se dirigió entonces al baño, a por sus pociones para el cabello, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cogerlas, el auror Caffrey le había sorprendido diciendo que no tenía permitido llevar ninguna poción.

Draco se quedó mirando a aquel hombre con la boca ligeramente abierta, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo. Era una mirada petulante, sin lugar a dudas. Su habilidad de mantener la compostura ante aquella dura prueba estaba a punto de desaparecer de un momento a otro. No volvería a ver a su madre en un año, y sólo Merlín sabía si podría volver a ver alguna vez a su padre. Había sido despojado de su magia… No era posible eliminarla de su cuerpo, pues era algo con lo que había nacido en sus venas, pero aquel hechizo había sido suficiente para sofocarla momentáneamente, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable sin ella. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, le habían requisado _su_ varita. Ya no podía hacer nada mágico, sería simplemente un vulgar… muggle. Apretó los dientes.

—No es que pueda hacer mucho con ellas… Puede ver con sus propios ojos que no son peligrosas… ¿Por qué no me permite llevarlas? —casi suplicó.

Caffrey examinó las botellas. No había nada extremadamente terrible en ellas, sólo que era evidente que el muchacho no había tenido tiempo de surtirse adecuadamente, porque los botes estaban por la mitad. Destapó ambas botellas y las olfateó. Una de las pociones era para mantener limpio su cabello, la otra era para darle brillo y suavidad. Bastante inofensivo, incluso para ese auror. Además, no le durarían más de una semana.

—Está bien —dijo al fin, devolviéndole los frascos.

—Es usted tan amable —respondió Draco, lleno de sarcasmo.

Mientras volvían a la habitación, el rubio pensó que no podía estar allí por más tiempo junto a esos hombres. Lo que quiera que fuera que olvidaba, simplemente estaba destinado a ser olvidado.

—Vámonos —terció.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos con tu lechuza? ¿Se la dejamos a los elfos domésticos? —preguntó Burke.

—¿No puede venir conmigo? —quiso saber Draco.

Caffrey miró al joven Malfoy, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, observando al hombre. Nada de aquella situación tenía una pizca de divertido. ¿No podían haberlo enviado junto a alguien más simpático? ¿O al menos con una empatía básica? ¿No era eso lo que esos hijos de puta querían enseñarle?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Sólo estoy imaginando la limpieza de la jaula del animal sin ningún tipo de magia. Creo que tu dignidad no te permitiría el hecho de tocar excrementos.

Realmente no había considerado eso.

—De acuerdo con el Tribunal, puedes llevar a tu lechuza —señaló Burke, mirando a Draco—. Pero no puede ser utilizado para mandar cartas o pedir cualquier tipo de cosas por correo. Para tus necesidades se te dará una pequeña cantidad de dinero muggle, no tienes permiso de sacar dinero de Gringotts.

—Al parecer deben haber mencionado ese detalle mientras estaba inconsciente —replicó el rubio.

Burke le enseñó un rollo de pergamino que sostenía con una mano.

—Todo está aquí, junto con las otras limitaciones de su libertad condicional, ¿quieres que te las lea?

Draco extendió una mano para arrebatarle el pergamino de malas maneras.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de leerlo yo mismo —dijo, mientras lo guardaba en la maleta. Lo leería, pero más tarde. Preferiblemente después de una gran botella de vino—. Así que no es suficiente con hacerme vivir como un muggle, sino que también debo vivir como un pobre, casi indigente.

—Podría haber sido mandado a Azkaban —dijo el auror, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo que tú estaría agradecido.

El heredero Malfoy estaba que trinaba. No quería ser agradecido. Sólo quería hechizar a esos hombres hasta que no distinguieran sus pechos de sus espaldas. Luego, quiso hechizar a ese idiota del mazo. Y sólo entonces… haría que le dieran un masaje de tres horas junto a una botella de vino, y después, disfrutaría de un baño de vapor.  
Necesitaba salir de su casa y perder de vista a esos imbéciles.

—Voy a por mi lechuza y nos vamos —dijo, pasando por su lado sin dirigirles ni una leve mirada.

—¿No vas a llevarte la maleta? —preguntó el idiota de Caffrey.

Draco no respondió. Se dirigió a buscar a su lechuza en la pequeña lechucería en la parte superior de la casa, donde hasta hacía poco su lechuza Xavier había estado viviendo con su madre y el padre de las otras lechuzas. La de su padre todavía estaba allí. Supuestamente, los elfos domésticos debían asumir la tarea de cuidarlas mientras la casa estuviera vacía. No vio a la lechuza de su madre, por lo que pensó que se habría ido.  
Se levantó la manga de su brazo y Xavier voló a posarse en él, todavía algo adormilada. Draco se tomó un minuto para acariciar las plumas de su animal y meterse en el bolsillo algunas golosinas de pájaro. Al volverse, se encontró a Burke detrás de él, esperándolo.

Cuando llegaron al piso, Draco sintió que no podía detestarlo más. Las paredes eran blancas, completamente desnudas, sin adornos ni ningún tipo de decoración… A excepción de un cuadro de una imagen del mar que estaba seguro que pretendía darle a la pared algo de alegría y resultó pareciendo algo cursi. La cocina era pequeña y bastante confusa para él, pero por supuesto, no habría dejado que esos hombres lo supieran. La sala tenía un sofá beis con algunas manchas, y frente a él había una mesa ligeramente usada y cuatro sillas. No había chimenea… Por Merlín, ¿qué tipo de sitio era aquel, que no tenía ni chimenea?

Había un pequeño cuarto de baño con paredes de baldosas azules, un lavabo, un inodoro, una bañera que no era lo suficientemente grande para que Draco pudiera estirarse, y un cabezal de ducha que dudaba que fuera todo lo alto que necesitaba que fuera para ponerse bajo él.  
La habitación no era mucho mejor. Las paredes, también blancas. Una mesita de noche, una cama bastante sencilla, una cómoda y un armario. Se sentó en la cama a modo de prueba, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Gracias al cielo que había traído su propia cama.

Los aurores la habían vuelto a su tamaño normal, dejándolo un segundo para que estirara la ropa de cama sobre ella. Draco puso la jaula de Xavier en la cómoda. A pesar del disgusto que le dio aquel hombre al recordarle que la jaula debía ser limpiada regularmente sin magia, Draco pensó que era mejor tener un amigo en aquel exilio. Prefería aquello a verse completamente solo.

No había nada más que hacer.

Burke y Caffrey miraron alrededor del piso. Estaba muy lejos de los lujos de la mansión Malfoy.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta acerca de tu libertad condicional o sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en el piso?

—Me las arreglaré bien por mi cuenta —espetó, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que las pasaría canutas para averiguar el funcionamiento de los electrodomésticos.

Burke se encogió de hombros. No sería su culpa si ese muchacho decidía incendiar la alfombra del salón con la estufa.

—Bien entonces. Vamos a establecer las protecciones finales antes de irnos, las barreras anti aparición, los hechizos defensivos generales que deberían ser suficientes para asegurarnos que no recibes ninguna visita no deseada. Aquí tienes las llaves y el dinero de este mes. Alguien vendrá el próximo mes para el registro y para entregarte más dinero.

Cuando acabaron, los aurores se fueron, desapareciéndose.

De repente, Draco se encontraba solo, y sin magia.


	2. Supervivencia

NT: Antes de dejaros el segundo capítulo quería daros las gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido en tan poco tiempo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por hacerme notar que esta historia os gusta tanto como a mí. A partir de ahora intentaré ir subiendo capítulos cada fin de semana... La tarea de traducir era más agotadora de lo que esperaba, y me quita mucho tiempo xD Además, no quiero dejar de lado mis propios fics, que también necesitan ser actualizados :)

¡Ahora a disfrutar del segundo cap! :3

 **Capítulo 2: Supervivencia.**

Draco se tomó un tiempo para ponerse de morros, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba hambriento. No había elfos domésticos que le cocinaran algo. Se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo varios armarios y cajones. La cosa más grande de la habitación tenía dos asas, y entre ellas, un espacio hondo. En los estantes no había absolutamente nada. En un armario había unas cuantas tazas, vasos y platos. Abrió un cajón que contenía unos cuantos cubiertos con empuñaduras de diferentes colores. Una vitrina parecía tener unas cuantas sartenes y un hervidor de agua. También había una gran cosa negra con botones. Draco dudaba que los alimentos vinieran de ahí, por lo que decidió no tocarlo por el momento.

Al parecer, no había comida en la casa.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina e hizo una mueca. Tampoco había encantamientos amortiguadores en las sillas. Sillas de madera, más duras que un cuerno. Gracias a Merlín que había traído su propia cama, al menos, un mobiliario de esa casa no era basura.

Abrió el sobre que contenía el dinero muggle que el auror le había dado. Todo era simple papel endeble… ¿Cómo era posible que aquello pudiera tener valor? Estudió los trozos de papel, marcados con números. Un 5, un 10, un 20 y un 50. Se preguntó qué diablos podría comprar con el de cinco, que parecía ser el de menos valor.

Estudió las llaves que le habían dado. Había una casi tan larga como su dedo pequeño, plana, de un color cobrizo casi aburrido. La otra llave era la mitad de la primera. Las tiró de mala manera sobre la mesa, malhumorado.

Por mucho que detestara la idea de ir a hacer la compra, debía hacerlo si no quería morir de inanición. Cogió el sobre del dinero, se lo metió en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando salió, sólo se percató de que las llaves todavía seguían dentro cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado tras él. Era demasiado tarde, estaba totalmente cerrada.

Aquello fue demasiado. Draco ya no se sentía con fuerzas de lidiar con nada más después del maldito día que llevaba a sus espaldas. Pateó la puerta, la golpeó con fuerza, con la esperanza de que se rompiera. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, todo lo que obtuvo por su trabajo fue unos zapatos rasgados y unos puños magullados. A Draco siempre le había gustado su piel, pues era suave y rozaba la perfección, pero intentar hacer algo como aquello con dicha piel parecía ser la peor de las ideas… Era demasiado frágil. El sudor corría por su cara de una manera incómoda. Después de propinarle a aquella endemoniada puerta la última patada, que no fue más efectiva que la primera decena, se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazando sus rodillas.

Draco estaba tan absorto en su monólogo interior, en el que despotricaba contra todos los que le habían impuesto aquel injusto castigo, que no notó cómo la puerta frente a él se abría al otro lado del pasillo y alguien se acercaba a él. Sólo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo cuando la otra persona empezó a hablar.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien? —dijo aquella conocida voz—. No, esa es una pregunta estúpida… Por supuesto que no estás bien después del día de hoy —murmuró para sí misma—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

El rubio miró hacia arriba, y fue entonces cuando se percató que le ardían los ojos. ¿Había estado llorando sin darse cuenta? Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba mojado. Por Merlin, Circe y Morgana, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable, mucho menos ningún muggle. Sus ojos al fin enfocaron a la persona frente a él, era… ¿Granger?

—Hola, Malfoy… —dijo ella entonces—. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

Él mismo se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, haciendo caso omiso de la mano extendida de la muchacha.

—Lo que quiero es mi varita, mi mansión y recuperar mi vida —dijo con acritud, o más bien con la poca cantidad de ácido que pudo reunir en ese momento. Si alguien le hubiera metido Veritaserum por la garganta y le hubiera pedido que describiera su voz, lo más probable es que él mismo se hubiera llamado llorón.

Ella se apartó un grueso mechón de pelo de la cara como una manera de apartar con dignidad la mano que el rubio había rechazado.

—No puedo darte esas cosas, Malfoy, pero estoy segura de que hay cosas más inmediatas que puedes necesitar.

Él murmuró algo incomprensible.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la castaña.

—Estoy encerrado —repitió de mala manera, mirándola—. Me he dejado las llaves dentro, sobre la mesa.

—Oh —dijo ella mientras echaba un vistazo al pasillo para comprobar que no viniera nadie. Entonces, realizó un encantamiento desbloqueador sobre la puerta, que no se movió lo más mínimo. Frunció el ceño—. Qué extraño. No has bloqueado la puerta con magia, por lo que debe haber abierto bien…

Draco se apoyó en la puerta, cruzando los brazos.

—No, no lo hice _yo._ La gentuza del Ministerio se ha encargado de ello, aparentemente para mantenerme a salvo de cualquier mago o bruja que quiera venir a por mí.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que se había hecho con una gran lista de enemigos que querían vengarse de todo lo que había hecho.

—Oh —repitió ella, guardando silencio por un minuto y mordiéndose el labio, pensativa. Al fin, tomó una decisión—. Ven conmigo dentro un momento, voy a escribir a Kingsley para ver qué pueden hacer con eso. Probablemente manden a alguien autorizado para que abra la puerta.

De mala gana, Draco la siguió por el pasillo hasta su piso, esperando que se pareciera al suyo propio.

—Voy a poner a hervir un poco de agua para hacerte un té, seguro que te viene bien después de hoy… ¿Has comido algo? —Hermione entró en la cocina de color amarillo claro, sacando un hervidor de agua, llenándolo con agua del grifo muggle y girando la rueda de aquella cosa negra que él también tenía en su cocina. Lo miró, todavía de pie junto a la puerta—. Puedes pasar y sentarte, si quieres.

Draco cruzó la habitación y se sentó frente a la mesa de madera, observando que las sillas tenían cojines verdes. No era igual que un encantamiento amortiguador, pero al menos era algo. Miró a su alrededor. El piso parecía tener cierta similitud con el suyo. Eran casi del mismo tamaño, pero aquel tenía algo que lo hacía parecer más acogedor. Draco parpadeó. Ella le había preguntado algo, ¿no?

—No, no he comido —confesó—. No hay comida allí.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras Hermione intentaba reprimir aquel tercer "oh" que amenazaba con salir de sus labios a la vez que analizaba la situación.

—Bueno, te haré un sándwich después de escribir a Kingsley. Después puedo acompañarte a comprar algo de comida… ¿Te han dado algo de dinero?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que ella no lo estaba mirando, por lo que, sintiéndose algo estúpido, dijo:

—Sí, algo tengo.

Cuando el hervidor empezó a hervir, Hermione preparó dos tazas y puso una bolsita de té en cada una. Llevó las tazas a la mesa y sirvió el agua.

—Tienes que dejarlo reposar unos minutos. Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar un pergamino.

Hermione no tardó en volver con todo lo necesario para escribir una carta, incluida su lechuza, que parecía bastante molesta por haber sido despertada.

—Lo siento Athena, pero te vendrá bien hacer un poco de ejercicio —murmuró a la criatura.

La lechuza se deslizó por su brazo hasta su hombro, donde descansó unos minutos mientras Hermione se apoyaba en la mesa y escribía una rápida nota para Kingsley.  
Inmediatamente después, la ató a la pata del animal y la dejó salir por la ventana.

Entonces, la chica abrió la gran cosa de metal junto a la encimera y dijo:

—¿Qué quieres comer? Hay ensalada de pollo, si quieres.

Draco le dio vueltas a aquello mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. Estaba a merced de Granger, y por lo que sabía, podía envenenarlo. Draco miró el té sobre la mesa. Quizá ya lo hubiera hecho.

—La ensalada de pollo está bien —dijo después de un momento. El veneno podría ser mejor que un año sin magia en aquel cuchitril de piso. Por lo menos sería rápido.

Hubo un silencio mientras Hermione terminaba de hacer los sándwiches. Cogió una bolsa de patatas fritas y puso unas cuantas en cada plato antes de llevarlos a la mesa.  
Comieron en silencio.

—Sé que tu mundo se ha vuelto del revés —dijo ella, rompiendo la tranquilidad—. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer… Espero que esta experiencia no sea tan mala para ti como podría serlo…

Él la miró, un poco pálido. Después del día que había tenido, no le quedaban las energías suficientes para resultar del todo amenazador.

—¿Sabes lo que es estar totalmente privado de tu magia? ¿No ser capaz de sentirla, ni siquiera de usarla?

—No, no lo sé —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Pero prefieres estar en Azkaban? Estoy segura de que si es eso lo que quieres, podría ser solucionado fácilmente. El tribunal sólo se mostró indulgente contigo y con tu madre porque Harry declaró a tu favor en una sesión a puerta cerrada con ellos.

Si Draco hubiera prestado atención a algo que no fuera su propia miserable situación, se habría dado cuenta de que detrás de las palabras de Granger no había la típica repulsión de cuando le dirigía la palabra.

—Sólo quiero mi magia, mi mansión y a mi madre de vuelta —repitió.

—Bueno, de todos modos tampoco las tendrías en Azkaban, así que, al menos, podrías mirar la parte buena de la situación. El Wizengamot por lo general encierra a las personas y luego tira las llaves. Esta es la primera vez en casi cien años que han hecho una excepción —dijo, levantándose a llevar los platos al fregadero. Luego, volvió a sentarse a la mesa para terminarse el té—. No hay manera de saber cuánto tardarán en mandar a alguien para que abran tu puerta… Vamos a hacer la compra.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Morir de hambre sería una manera lenta y dolorosa de abandonar aquel horrible mundo muggle. Se sacudió unas migas imaginarias de su traje mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba. Se encontró con una Hermione que fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Tu ropa —respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Aquí nadie se viste así. ¿No tienes ropa muggle?

Él le dedicó una mirada que decía con claridad "tienes-que-estar-de-broma".

—Tengo algo que puede servirte —dijo ella mientras suspiraba y se dirigía a la habitación.

—Ni que estuviera usando ropa de niña —espetó el fríamente.

Si ella lo oyó, no le hizo caso. Pronto apareció con un par de pantalones cuidadosamente doblados y una camisa.

—Esto tampoco es ropa de niña, pero es más acorde con el mundo muggle. Pertenecían a… Bueno, eso no importa ahora —dijo—. Pero que sepas, Malfoy, que incluso con ropa muggle femenina te verías menos ridículo que con tus… trajes. Ve al baño y cámbiate —terció, empujándole la ropa sobre el pecho y haciéndole retroceder unos pasos. Él tomó las prendas sin ganas, abriendo levemente la boca para protestar—. Venga, ve —ordenó ella con firmeza.

Por increíble que pareciera, Draco fue a cambiarse. Aquel día estaba siendo demasiado duro como para seguir discutiendo. Él simplemente no tenía más fuerzas para ello.  
Se encontraba en el baño de Granger, doblando su ropa y luchando con los pantalones vaqueros que le había dado. Después de unos minutos, al fin pudo proclamarse ganador de aquella batalla contra la ropa muggle. Se miró al espejo. Pensó que le estaba demasiado ajustado para su gusto, pero al menos estaba vestido. Se puso los zapatos y salió de allí, dejando su ropa doblada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Granger seguía allí, con una bolsa en la mano.

—Da gracias a que al menos te entran… —fue lo único que dijo.

Él asintió, cogiendo el dinero y metiéndoselo en un bolsillo del pantalón.  
Ella se dio la vuelta, como si fuera un tanto difícil mirarlo.

—Bueno… Vamos a ir a Sainsbury, hay uno justo abajo. Como dato, al dinero aquí se le llama libra.

Draco se encogió de hombros, evasivamente. Salieron del piso, y él la siguió por los tres tramos de escaleras hasta llegar al nivel de la calle, donde se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Estas cajas de metal son para el correo —indicó—. El cartero viene todos los días menos el domingo. Puedes mirar si tienes cartas en cualquier momento del día. Deben haberte dado una pequeña llave para abrirla. Por cierto, se llama buzón.  
Él asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose por qué querría o necesitaría saber esa información… ¿Quién iba a escribirle?

Al salir del edificio, empezaron a bajar la calle. Draco trató de quedarse con todas las tiendas y escaparates por los que pasaban, por si alguna vez necesitaba algo de ellas. Se percató de que había hombres y mujeres que llevaban pantalones parecidos a los suyos. Casi fue atropellado al cruzar la calle. Hermione tuvo que tomarlo del brazo hasta llegar a Sainsbury. Había estantes sobre estantes repletos de cajas y latas con fotos de comida en ellas. Se percató de que había un exhibidor con botellas de vino. Draco cogió un par de ellas mientras Hermione se hacía con un carrito. Al llegar junto a Malfoy, le quitó las botellas de las manos y las metió en él.

—¿Qué te gusta comer? —preguntó.

Él no era lo suficientemente claro o conciso sobre su lista de la compra, por lo que fue Hermione la que decidió qué productos echar al carrito… Una barra de pan, una caja de bolsitas de té…

—¿Comes cereales?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, por lo que Hermione cogió un paquete de cereales con sabor a frutas y nueces y lo puso en el carro. Estaría bien que tuviera algo de comida que no necesitara cocinarse mientras se adaptaba a aquella nueva vida. Encontró la mantequilla y la leche, así como los huevos y el jamón. Añadió una serie de otras cosas al carro que pensó que podría necesitar, incluyendo algo de carne y un par de productos precocinados que sólo necesitarían de unos minutos en el microondas. También cogió un pollo que sólo necesitaría un poco de tiempo en el horno.

Un hombre detrás de un tipo de escritorio con un gran objeto de metal pasó todas las cosas del carro por un aparato que pitó mientras unos números aparecían en una pantalla. Cuando terminó, pudo ver el total de la compra.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía que pagar y se sacó el sobre del dinero del bolsillo. Entregó lo necesario sin mayor dificultad. Al parecer, el dinero muggle no era tan complicado. El hombre le devolvió el cambio en billetes y monedas… ¿Monedas? No sabía que existían monedas allí. Suspiró herido cuando Granger le ordenó que cogiera la mitad de las bolsas que contenían su comida. Ella cogió la otra mitad y salieron de allí, de vuelta al edificio. Subir las escaleras fue más difícil ahora que cargaban con aquellas bolsas. Había demasiadas escaleras de mierda. Estaba sudando de una forma muy poco Malfoy, y empezó a sentir que le dolían los brazos.

Granger abrió la puerta de su piso y entraron. Dejaron las bolsas en la cocina y Draco, malhumorado, empezó a pasearse por la casa, mirando los diversos cuadros de las paredes. Se dio cuenta de una diferencia fundamental entre su casa y la de Granger… Ella tenía chimenea. En ese momento, una cabeza apareció a través de ella.

—¿Se encuentra Hermione Granger? —preguntó la cabeza.

Hermione corrió hacia allí.

—Soy yo. ¿Son del Ministerio?

—Sí, soy el auror Caffrey. ¿Podría pasarme ahora? ¿Está Draco todavía ahí?

—Aquí estoy —dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Granger y el auror le ignoraron.

—Sí, está aquí —respondió ella—. Puedes venir.

Un segundo más tarde, el auror había atravesado la chimenea, golpeándose la cabeza al resbalarse y caer al suelo. Se frotó la frente, dolorido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. No he tenido tiempo para poner un encantamiento que facilite la entrada por la chimenea.

Hermione siguió al auror hasta rellano, y éste pronunció el hechizo de desbloqueo conveniente.

Draco se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta de Hermione y los miró mientras mantenían una conversación tranquilamente, aunque no podía escuchar demasiado.

—Si te parece bien puedo añadirte a la lista de personas encargadas de ocuparse de él. Tengo una llave de repuesto para que, si vuelve a pasar, puedas ayudarlo —ofreció el auror.

La ceja de Hermione se levantó unos segundos.

—Él tendría que volver a esperar en el rellano a que llegara Burke o yo mismo. De hecho, Kingsley ya ha dado el visto bueno. Se lo he comentado antes de venir —confesó, levantando la llave a la altura de los ojos de la castaña—. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres.

Hermione la tomó, algo vacilante.

Caffrey hizo como si inclinara un sombrero imaginario frente a ella, y luego se giró para dirigirse a Draco.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Draco no podía pensar en otra cosa aparte de improperios que, sin duda, solamente ayudarían a aumentar sus problemas. Además, era consciente de que no tenía varita y se encontraba frente a un auror armado, por lo que optó por no decir absolutamente nada.

Después de echar un leve vistazo alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera muggles a la vista, Caffrey se desapareció.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro por un momento.

—Bueno, ya podemos abrir tu puerta —dijo ella al fin—. Vamos a meter la compra a tu casa.

Ambos volvieron a coger las bolsas y las trasladaron de una cocina a otra. Granger abrió la gran cosa de metal y empezó a meter algunas cosas dentro. Draco se percató de que echaba frío.

—Malfoy —dijo ella, captando su atención—. Esta parte de aquí arriba sirve para congelar. Es el lugar en el que debes meter la comida congelada. Esta otra parte es simplemente para mantener los alimentos fríos.

Dicho aquello, empezó a meter en ésta última los huevos, la mantequilla, la leche y la carne.

Draco miró con curiosidad la caja de cereales.

—Por lo general eso es para el desayuno —apuntó ella, que se había percatado de su cara desencajada. Entonces, se acercó al horno y el fogón—. ¿Sabes…?

—Estaré bien —atajó él.

Hermione lo miró poco convencida y algo incómoda, como si no estuviera del todo segura de dejarlo solo.

—Voy a estar bien —repitió.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo una leve pausa para recordarle que si necesitaba algo, estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

Draco volvió a quedarse sólo. En aquel silencio repentino, oyó a Xavier hacer ruido en su jaula, en el dormitorio. Se acercó y vio que el recipiente del agua estaba casi vacío, por lo que lo llenó en el cuarto de baño. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no había comprado comida para él, y las golosinas de lechuza estaban en el bolsillo de su traje, en el piso de Granger.  
Acarició a su mascota mientras bebía un poco de agua.

—Tendré tus golosinas para la próxima vez… Ahora, caza algo, ¿quieres? Y recuerda, ahora vivimos aquí —le dijo, mientras le abría la ventana para que saliera.

Sus propias palabras sonaban vacías. Observó cómo Xavier volaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Vagó por el piso, preguntándose si tal vez debería hacer algo de té. No le había parecido demasiado complicado cuando observó a Granger hacerlo, unas horas antes. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que no quería té. Tomó una de las botellas de vino y, cuando fue a abrirla, se encontró con que tenía un corcho incrustado. No tenía varita para quitarlo, y nada en el cajón de los cubiertos parecía del todo adecuado para hacerlo. Intentó usar un cuchillo, pero lo único que consiguió fue romper el corcho.

Aquel no era su día.

Se acercó a la mesa y cogió las llaves, metiéndoselas en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puestos, que, por cierto, eran horribles y le quedaban demasiado apretados. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, abrió la puerta, y sin pensar demasiado llamó a la puerta de Granger con la botella de vino y el corcho masacrado todavía en la mano.  
Cuando ella abrió la puerta, pareció un poco sorprendida de verlo de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo.

—Granger —no estaba muy seguro de lo que decir. En realidad, ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. No parecía tener suficiente energía en la parte izquierda de su cerebro para formar las palabras adecuadamente, así que levantó la botella y le mostró el corcho.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo lo que necesitaba, y se giró hacia la cocina.

Draco no estaba seguro si seguirla o quedarse donde estaba.

—No he cenado —dijo de repente. Las palabras simplemente se cayeron de su boca.

Ella lo miró.

—¿No entras?

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un paso al frente, entrando en el piso pero quedándose junto a la puerta.

—No muerdo —apuntó ella, acercándose a él y tomando suavemente la botella de su mano. Volvió a la cocina y la dejó en la encimera, abriendo un cajón lleno de todo tipo de instrumentos brillantes. Los removió un poco hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Lo cogió y lo usó con el corcho. Draco se quedó mirándola. En unos segundos, el corcho se había desprendido de la botella. Hermione sirvió un par de copas de aquel vino—. Yo tampoco he cenado aún —dijo, tendiéndole una copa—. Voy a hacer algo.

Draco no sabía si quedarse allí de pie, mirándola cocinar, pasear por la habitación con indiferencia o sentarse en el sofá.  
La vio tomar la carne molida y amasarla con las manos, lo cual le produjo asco y repulsión.

—¿Quieres probar a hacerlo tú?

—Merlín, no —respondió, retrocediendo unos pasos. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en él, sin embargo, no pasaron más de unos minutos hasta que el olor proveniente de la cocina lo hizo levantarse y volver sobre sus pasos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Bueno, estás oliendo la cebolla caramelizándose y la carne cocinándose —dijo ella, tomando un poco de vino—. Debería estar listo pronto.

Draco esperó en la cocina a que la cena terminara de hacerse. Aquella carne se había convertido en una comida realmente apetecible. Echó un vistazo a las otras cosas que se cocinaban sobre la placa.

—¿Por qué razón cocinas brócoli?

—Porque este queso, aunque es delicioso, es muy poco saludable. El brócoli ayuda a equilibrar el plato.

En unos pocos minutos, Hermione había servido la comida, y tendiéndole un plato, dijo:

—Toma tu plato. Vamos a la mesa.

Ellos cenaron tranquila y civilizadamente. Cuando casi estaban acabando, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarle algo.

—Entiendo el funcionamiento de la caja que echa frío, y la que calienta… Pero, ¿qué pasa con eso? No encuentro la maldita manera de abrirlo.

Hermione miró hacia donde Draco señalaba, y con total tranquilidad, respondió:

—Esa es la televisión.

—¿TELEVISIÓN?

—Sí, la televisión. Es como la radio mágica, pero también con imágenes.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa junto al sofá, de la cual tomó un pequeño objeto rectangular y pulsó uno de sus numerosos botones. La televisión empezó a emitir ruidos y a mostrar imágenes de personas.

Draco se puso de pie detrás del sofá, frunciendo el ceño ante la pantalla.

—¿Así que eso… Entretiene?

Se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo Granger se reía un poco en respuesta. Estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera había sonreído un poco en todo el día, hasta ese momento.

—Sí, se supone que debe entretener. La mayor parte de los espectáculos son basura —comentó—. Pero puedes encontrar alguno bueno de vez en cuando. También hay películas, si lo prefieres.

Draco tragó el anzuelo. Se apoyó ligeramente en el respaldo del sofá mientras ponía caras raras y preguntaba:

—¿Películas?

—Los programas de televisión suelen durar media hora o una hora —dijo ella—. Las películas duran más, dos horas al menos.

Se acercó a un armario y sacó un par de pequeñas cajas, mostrándoselas.

—Aquí dentro hay discos.

A continuación, abrió una de las cajas y metió el disco en una ranura de la televisión. Ella presionó la opción de "play" y James Bond apareció en la pantalla.

—Esta película era una de mis favoritas cuando era niña.

Draco observó, curioso. Poco a poco se fue sentando en el sofá, junto a Granger, y se quedó embelesado en la película. Hacia la mitad de ella, preguntó:

—¿Los muggles han hecho esto? ¿En serio?

—Oh, sí, hace muchos años que hacen películas —respondió ella—. Hay algunas muy buenas.

A medida que avanzaba la película, Hermione se fue acurrucando al brazo del sofá, envolviéndose las rodillas con los brazos.

Cuando la película terminó, Draco, todavía maravillado, la miró. Estaba dormida.  
Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina sigilosamente, tomando su ropa y saliendo sin hacer ruido. De vuelta en su apartamento, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, a excepción de que estaba bastante oscuro, y no sabía cómo arreglar eso.  
De camino a su habitación, se tropezó con algo. Una vez allí, gracias a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, se las arregló para solo golpear un par de cosas más.

Se encontró cara a cara con una cama sin hacer. Los elfos siempre habían hecho su cama. Las sábanas estaban medio estiradas, y había un revoltijo de mantas y almohadas sobre ellas. Desenredó una almohada y el edredón de aquel caos, se quitó aquella ridícula ropa muggle y se enroscó para tratar de dormir en el colchón semi desnudo.

Las mantas estaban mal, la luz estaba mal, _todo_ estaba mal. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que logró quedarse dormido.


	3. Solitario

**Capítulo 3: Solitario.**

Draco se despertó con unos pocos rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en ese infernal apartamento, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, su estómago rugió suficientemente fuerte como para saber que ya tenía que levantarse. Xavier había regresado durante la noche (o tal vez la mañana), y estaba dormido con la cabeza escondida bajo un ala. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde abrió algunos armarios. Descubrió una caja de fideos, de los cuales, no sin cierto reparo, se metió uno en la boca. Sin embargo, no era blando ni húmedo (como debían ser los fideos), sino crujiente y asqueroso, insípido. Suspiró. Lo que daría por un elfo doméstico.

Draco tomó alguna que otra caja más hasta que dio con la que Granger había designado como una especie de alimento para el desayuno. Abrió la caja, y hambriento como estaba, se metió un puñado en la boca. Sabían a serrín y frutos secos. Volvió a meterse otro puñado en la boca para, al menos, tener algo en el estómago.

Luego, examinó los botones de la cosa negra que se suponía que calentaba las cosas. Tocó un poco y pareció encenderlo. Cogió el hervidor de agua del armario y lo llenó de agua del grifo. Esperó y esperó. Se quedó mirando el hervidor, deseando que el agua calentara ya. Se paseó por la habitación, cogiendo a su paso una taza y colocando una bolsita de té en ella. Abrió la caja que echaba frío y descubrió que, ayer, Granger había puesto una bolsa de limones en el carrito sin que él se diera cuenta.

No había ninguna señal de que el agua hubiera calentado. Molesto, se acercó al hervidor y metió el dedo índice dentro, descubriendo de la manera más desagradable que, aunque no parecía caliente, realmente sí lo estaba _. Y mucho_. Se metió el dedo en la boca, haciendo un gesto de dolor.  
Cuando dejó de dolerle tanto, cogió el hervidor por el mango y vertió agua en la taza con sumo cuidado. Merlín, ahora tenía que esperar a que el té reposara. Cortó un limón y puso una rodaja dentro. Sin saber qué hacer mientras esperaba, cogió la taza y la desplazó hasta la mesa de la cocina. Tomó un breve sorbo y se quemó la lengua. Con un suspiro, fue a investigar el aparato de la televisión. Se acuclilló frente a ella y toqueteó con los botones. Unos minutos más tarde, no sólo la había encendido, sino que había conseguido mantenerla en un volumen razonable. Sin nada más que hacer, vio la televisión. No quería pensar en su situación actual más de lo estrictamente necesario. Todavía no estaba preparado para deshacer la maleta. Además, su encuentro con el hervidor lo había dejado escaldado. Se comió unos cuantos puñados más de aquel serrín asqueroso y se preguntó por qué razón alguien querría comer eso.

Al principio, sólo miró la televisión para hacer tiempo, pero pronto descubrió que podía aprender algunas cosas de ella. Una cosa útil que aprendió fue sobre un interruptor de Lumos en la pared. La noche anterior no había tenido ni idea de cómo encender las luces en su casa, pero después de observar a la gente en la televisión durante un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que a menudo cuando los muggles entraban en una habitación, tocaban algo en la pared y las luces se encendían. Tras inspeccionar su casa, se dio cuenta de que todas las habitaciones tenían esa especie de interruptor. Eran tan pequeños que no se había dado cuenta ayer. Los movió arriba y abajo de forma experimental y descubrió que, al igual que en la televisión, aquella cosa era como un Lumos que proporcionaba luz a toda la habitación.

Siguió viendo la televisión, tratando de aprender todo lo que pudiera serle útil en ese mundo en el que iba a tener que navegar los próximos doce meses.  
Algunas cosas de las que veía eran más útiles que otras. Por ejemplo, todo lo relacionado con coches y trenes bajo tierra parecían ser de utilidad. Otras cosas como gente vestida de piratas, no tanto. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro de que esos trenes formaran parte de la vida real o fueran simple fantasía.

El tiempo fue pasando mientras Draco miraba aquella caja con imágenes, y pronto se dio cuenta de que posiblemente ya sería la hora de la cena. Una copa de vino y una comida caliente le sentarían muy bien a su estómago vacío.  
Recordó cómo había destrozado el corcho de la botella de ayer. Seguramente tendría que pedirle a Granger el dispositivo que usó para descorcharla. Recordó entonces que si quería salir de casa tendría que vestirse, cosa que no se había molestado en hacer en todo el día.

Antes de que pudiera replantearse su decisión, se vistió y salió al rellano mientras se metía las llaves en el bolsillo. Cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Granger. Esperó unos instantes, pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba casi convencido de que no estaba en casa, y por lo tanto, de que debería renunciar al vino esa noche (y seguramente también a comer algo decente que no fuera ese alimento serrín).  
Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de volverse, la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ella, con su pelo rizado y encrespado, vestida con una enorme camiseta holgada y unos pantalones tan anchos que parecían bolsas de basura.

—Malfoy… Hola.

Hermione parpadeó mientras lo miraba. Ese día tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Tengo otra botella de vino —dijo al fin, al no ocurrírsele algo mejor.

—Oh… Ya veo, voy a por el sacacorchos —dijo ella, dejando la puerta abierta y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Unos segundos más tarde, regresó a la puerta y con el aparato. Hermione pensó que querría volver a su casa, ya que aquella vez no había traído la botella con él. Era obvio que no querría su compañía dos días seguidos.  
Le puso el sacacorchos en la mano y lo miró, sorprendida al ver cómo éste parecía no tener intención de irse.

—¿Querías algo más? —preguntó.

—Tengo pollo —Merlín, ¿qué le pasaba esa noche? ¿Acaso la televisión le había podrido el cerebro? Se frotó la sien con la mano libre.

Granger simplemente lo miró con una expresión que no pudo comprender… ¿Era curiosa? ¿Divertida? ¿Aliviada?

—Te ayudaré a cocinarlo —dijo al fin.

Aquella parecía ser la respuesta que ambos necesitaban, por lo que Draco se dio media vuelta para volver a su apartamento, y Hermione lo siguió. Había dejado la televisión encendida, aunque en realidad no había pensado en apagarla.

La caja de cereales estaba en el suelo, junto al sofá. Granger se acercó y la recogió.

—Esas cosas son horribles, Granger —dijo Draco, que parecía volver a tener su tono de voz habitual.

Ella resopló.

—¿Has comido directamente de la caja?

Draco asintió y ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta tratando de no reírse, lo que lastimó el orgullo del rubio, que todavía se estaba adaptando a ese mundo.

—La forma convencional de comer cereales es poniendo un poco de leche en un bol y echando unos cuantos en él. Se come con cuchara, no de la caja —hizo una breve pausa, dándose cuenta que había estado viendo la televisión—. Vamos, te enseño a cocinar.

Se dirigió entonces a la cocina, encontrando que, desgraciadamente, no había demasiados utensilios de cocina. Sacó de la nevera las dos pechugas de pollo que habían comprado en Sainsbury.

—La tienda a la que fuimos ayer suele vender una serie de alimentos preparados que sólo necesitan ser calentados en el horno. Este pollo está realmente bueno —acto seguido, se dirigió al horno y le enseñó a encenderlo—. Hay que esperar a que emita un sonido, que significa que ya está a la temperatura adecuada. Por lo general la temperatura a la que debes poner el horno, así como el tiempo de cocción del alimento, viene en esta etiqueta de aquí —y señaló una parte del envoltorio.

Luego, abrió un par de cajones y sacó una bandeja para el horno y una olla, en la que puso agua a hervir. Se percató de los fideos que estaban sobre la encimera.

—¿Has abierto el paquete?

—Intenté comerlos esta mañana, pero están horribles —contestó el chico, cruzándose de brazos. A una parte de Draco le molestaba que ella supiera todas esas cosas y él no, aunque por mucho que quiso poder enfadarse con ella, no pudo reunir más que molestia por su propia ignorancia. También había una parte de su mente que se mostraba muy reacia a admitir que realmente le estaba agradecido por su ayuda. No quería estarlo, pero no tenía magia para hacer todas esas cosas por sí mismo, ni dinero para contratar a alguien que lo hiciera por él, y tampoco ninguna idea de cómo cumplir con sus necesidades diarias de la manera muggle. Por el momento necesitaba su ayuda, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, al menos hasta que se acostumbrara a ese estilo de vida y pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

—Va a tardar un poco hasta que llegue a ebullición —apuntó ella.

Draco asintió.

—Calenté un poco de agua esta mañana para mi té. Esta forma muggle de calentar agua tarda una eternidad —dijo, mirándose su dedo con ampollas.

Entonces, el horno sonó, indicándoles que estaba listo para ser usado. Granger puso la bandeja con el pollo dentro y cerró la puerta.

Horno. Estufa. Hornillo. Las cosas que calentaban tenían diferentes nombres, y Draco iba aprendiéndolas poco a poco.

—¿Me pasas los fideos? —dijo Granger al comprobar que el agua ya hervía.

Draco le pasó el paquete, y ella se percató de sus ampollas en el dedo. Después de poner un poco de pasta dentro, dijo:

—Los fideos normalmente se cocinan rápido. Si quieres, puedo curarte eso.

Él presionó su pulgar sobre la herida, sintiendo cómo le dolía la ampolla.

—No, deja que me recuerde que las cosas muggles llevan su tiempo.

Ella asintió. Tenían tiempo hasta que la comida estuviera lista, pero no sabía qué decir.  
Cogió el sacacorchos de la encimera y abrió la botella. Una vez que estuvo abierta, Draco empezó a mirar en los armarios en busca de un par de copas. Hizo una mueca al descubrir que tendrían que beber el vino en tazas. Por no haber, no había ni copas en aquella maldita casa.

—Por lo general, yo suelo cocinar los fideos unos cinco minutos y luego los dejo reposar en el escurridor —dijo ella, tratando de iniciar una conversación—. ¿Tienes uno?

Draco se encogió de hombros a la vez que volvía a abrir armarios.

—Todo lo que tengo es lo que había aquí cuando me dejaron ayer —respondió.

Ambos se pusieron a investigar en la cocina, y tras unos instantes, sacaron como conclusión que las herramientas de cocina de las que disponía estaban limitadas a unos pocos platos y tazones, vasos, tazas, tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas, una sartén, una cacerola, un hervidor de agua y una bandeja para el horno. En el fondo de un armario también encontraron un guante de tela. Al menos serían capaz de sacar el pollo del horno sin quemarse las manos.

—Así que no tienes escurridor… La pasta ya debe estar lista.

Hermione cogió un plato y quitó la olla del aparato que calentaba llamado hornillo.

—Es un poco difícil hacer esto sin quemarse las manos con el vapor del agua… Pero creo que es factible —dijo mientras empezaba a inclinar la olla en el fregadero, presionando el plato contra la misma y dejando al agua salir. Luego, vertió los fideos en el plato.

—Voy a hacer alguna salsa para poner por encima… Puedes comprar salsa roja si te gusta, aunque yo prefiero la blanca.

Draco la vio bajar el fuego al hornillo y coger cosas de la nevera. Mantequilla, leche, limón. La observó con curiosidad mientras trabajaba. Estaba casi seguro de que mañana podría hacer su propia cena si realmente era tan fácil como parecía. Sin duda, sería capaz de hacer su propia salsa… Después de todo, ¿cuántas pociones había tenido que hacer en su vida? Muchas.

Granger cortó la mitad de la barra de mantequilla en trozos y la echó a una sartén, vertió un poco de leche y exprimió medio limón en ella. Era la otra mitad del limón que había utilizado para su té por la mañana.

—Olvidé coger sal, pimienta, ajos o cualquier otra cosa que pueda servir para condimentar los alimentos, pero seguro que puedes conseguirlos en Sainsbury.

A continuación, el horno pitó. Granger abrió la puerta y se puso el guante para sacar la bandeja.

—Vamos a dejar que se asiente un minuto. Reparte los fideos en dos platos.

Hermione removió la salsa mientras Draco hacía lo que le había pedido. Cuando terminó, vertió un poco en cada plato. Luego, sirvió las pechugas.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, mientras se dirigían a la mesa de la cocina y empezaban a comer.

A la pasta le faltaba un poco de sal o pimienta, pero el limón y la mantequilla le daba sabor suficiente, y el pollo estaba delicioso. Aunque hubieran tenido que beber el vino en tazas, aquella era la comida más rica que había comido en todo el día, aunque tampoco había comido mucho.

—No ha sido tan difícil —comentó.

—No suele serlo —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—, no una vez que sabes lo que estás haciendo. Pero si eres capaz de seguir las instrucciones para hacer una poción, esto no es mucho más difícil.

Al poco tiempo, sus platos estaban vacíos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber Draco—. ¿Tienen los muggles esa caja de tu cocina que lava los platos?

—Algunos —contestó ella, suspirando—. Pero tú no. Así que me temo que tendrás que lavar esto a mano.

Draco parecía tremendamente disgustado.

—Bueno, no he visto que tengas jabón o esponjas, así que, a menos que quieras salir ahora a comprar, no podrás lavarlos hoy —dijo ella, inclinándose en su asiento cómodamente—. ¿Hay algo más que necesites de la tienda?

—Sal y pimienta. Y un abridor de botellas de vino —respondió él.

—Se llama sacacorchos —dijo rodando los ojos—. ¿Quieres ir a la tienda? Tengo que comprar fruta, ahora que me acuerdo.

Hubo una leve riña cuando Draco pretendió salir con su túnica. Granger le ordenó que fuera a cambiarse y a ponerse ropa muggle, pero él sólo disponía de su propia ropa, y la que le había dejado Hermione le estaba ridículamente apretada, por lo que, al final, consiguió salirse con la suya.

El paseo hasta la tienda se le hizo incómodo por los transeúntes, que lo miraban de arriba abajo. La chica encargada de cobrarle puso caras raras cuando lo vio, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos, por lo que decidió que tendría que aceptar las convenciones de la vestimenta muggle, al menos en público. Él no tenía que gustarles. Sin embargo, él era un Slytherin, y era lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que era conveniente pasar desapercibido entre la gente. Las serpientes podían desprenderse de su piel después de todo.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la compra, volvieron al edificio y se fueron a sus respectivos apartamentos. Draco recogió los alimentos que había comprado. Luego, miró con resignación los platos sucios en el fregadero y se debatió entre lavarlos o simplemente dejarlos ahí, pero luego recordó que Granger le había advertido que cuanto más esperara, más trabajo tendría, pues se le irían acumulando. Ella le había explicado la manera adecuada de usar aquellos productos de limpieza, y él había puesto malas caras.

—¿No puedo pagar a alguien para que lo haga? —había preguntado.

—No con lo que te han dado para vivir, Malfoy —respondió ella, resoplando ante su insistencia.

Suspiró, e hizo cara al fregadero. Fregar los platos no era algo que Draco disfrutara. Estaba seguro de que _ese_ jabón no era bueno para su piel, y la esponja era demasiado áspera. Cuando acabó, se quedó mirando los platos limpios. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era una ducha de agua caliente.

Se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. El agua salía fría como el hielo. No empezó a salir caliente hasta unos segundos más tarde, y para entonces él ya estaba empapado. Además, se dio cuenta tarde de que no tenía jabón corporal con el que lavarse, ni esponja, y aunque se le había permitido traer sus pociones para el pelo, no se había molestado en desempacar nada. Eso habría hecho que sintiera que aquella mudanza era permanente. Ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza abrir la maleta.

Finalmente se acordó de otra de las cosas que no había traído mientras salía de la bañera. No había toallas. Cogió la túnica que se había quitado y se enredó con ella, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Puso una mueca cuando le dio al interruptor de Lumos. Su cama seguía sin hacer. Él estaba acostumbrado a simplemente meterse en ella, sin preocuparse de estirar sábanas ni nada por el estilo.

Tardó bastante tiempo, pero al final consiguió hacer la cama. Se metió y se acurrucó para dormir. Mañana tendría que deshacer la maleta, por mucho que detestara la idea, y hacer balance de lo que le faltaba y podría necesitar. Tampoco tenía sentido hacer que la estancia resultara más incómoda de lo que ya era. Arrugó la nariz al percatarse de que, probablemente, también necesitaría ropa muggle. Debería hacer muchos sacrificios si quería sobrevivir en ese mundo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar su magia.


	4. Compras

¡Hola! Hoy es domingo, así que aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo :D

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 4: Compras.**

Draco se dio cuenta de que ponerle leche a los cereales mejoraba un poco su sabor. Mientras desayunaba, echó un vistazo a su apartamento. Se suponía que debería parecerle más acogedor una vez desempacadas sus pertenencias. Salazar, aquel era un pensamiento deprimente… "Desempacar", porque ciertamente tendría que vivir allí los próximos doce meses.

Su instinto de no traicionar sus emociones le hizo reprimir el estremecimiento que amenazaba con recorrer su columna vertebral, aunque allí no hubiera nadie para verlo. Sin magia, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente importante para los estúpidos del Ministerio como para considerar que lo espiaban. Se contentaban simplemente con obligarlo a vivir en aquella caja de zapatos que se atrevían a llamar apartamento.

Sin otra cosa que hacer que no fuera ver la televisión, se dirigió a la habitación para desempacar sus cosas. Fue una tarea bastante tediosa, pero finalmente consiguió sacar toda su ropa del baúl… O lo que había podido meter cuando aquellos malditos aurores lo acompañaron a su mansión. Era desagradable ver que toda la ropa estaba arrugada. Los elfos siempre habían hecho sus maletas de manera que al desempacar no hubiera ni una imperfección en su ropa.

Miró con tristeza su túnica verde de Slytherin, cuyo color se asemejaba al de sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes había parecido tan desaliñada.  
Era obvio que no volvería a salir a la calle con su ropa, al menos en un considerable periodo de tiempo.

Podría ir al Caldero Chorreante, pero no sería capaz de entrar en el Callejón Diagon sin la ayuda de otra persona. Se preguntó si las tiendas de allí le permitirían la entrada, después de todo. ¿Habría sido su sentencia usada a modo de advertencia para los demás?

Tal vez hoy se comprara ropa muggle. No le gustaba la idea de salir a la calle con la ropa que ya se había puesto una vez, pero había aprendido que no tenía nada que perder (excepto comodidad). El confort de su túnica perdió valor ante la incomodidad mental que ya había sufrido el día anterior cuando salió a la calle con su ropa. Volvió a ponerse la ropa que le había proporcionado Granger con eso en mente.

Se preguntó si ella estaría en casa para que le mostrara dónde estaban las tiendas. Probablemente tendría un trabajo. Draco se preguntó si no debería él ir a buscar uno por su cuenta. Lo que fuera que hicieran los muggles tampoco podía ser tan difícil, aunque seguramente fuera laborioso, como eso de lavar platos.

Cogió sus llaves y salió de casa, llamando a la puerta de Granger. No esperaba que respondiera.

Para su sorpresa, sólo fueron unos segundos antes de que Granger abriera. Se quedó en la puerta con su habitual pantalón holgado y una camiseta demasiado grande para ella.

—Malfoy —dijo.

—Granger —respondió él. Esperó unos segundos antes de añadir—. Necesito ropa muggle.

El rubio se quedó allí, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta. Pero lo único que se produjo fue un incómodo silencio.

—¿De verdad vas a hacerme pedírtelo? —gruñó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

—Tengo algo más de ropa muggle que podrías usar —comentó mientras entraba en el comedor.

Draco se acomodó de pie detrás del sofá.

—En realidad estaba pensando comprar ropa nueva.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Si quieres que te acompañe, espérame ahí —dijo, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras ella.

Draco la esperó, y unos minutos más tarde apareció vestida con unos vaqueros y un suéter.  
Cogió su bolso al pasar por la mesa y salieron del piso sin mediar palabra.

Granger le ayudó a comprar su tarjeta Oyster para el metro de Londres y se dirigieron hacia el tren apropiado. Era una pequeña tarjeta de plástico con aquella palabra tan rara impresa en la parte delantera.  
Aparentemente, los trenes subterráneos eran una de las cosas que la televisión había conseguido enseñarle tal y como eran.  
Ambos subieron al tren, y Draco se mostró reticente a agarrarse a la barandilla, después de echar un vistazo y comprobar que todos lo hacían. Había sido una mala idea, pues casi pierde el equilibrio debido a los movimientos de aquel cacharro.

Draco se percató de un pequeño tic en la comisura de los labios de Granger, que bien podría haber sido considerado como una sonrisa. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo mientras se limitaba a sujetarse.

Debido a los bruscos movimientos del tren y al olor que había en el mismo, Draco se sintió algo indispuesto al entrar en una de las tiendas de la ciudad. Miró las estanterías sobre estanterías con pantalones y camisas en un lado, luego, una sección más grande llena de shorts, vestidos, camisetas y otras prendas de ropa en el otro lado.

—¿Dónde está la dependienta? —preguntó, buscándola con la mirada—. ¿Dónde cogen mis medidas?

—No tienes presupuesto para una tienda de esas características —respondió Granger sacudiendo la cabeza—. Toda esta ropa ya está hecha, es cuestión de que te la pruebes y veas cual te queda mejor.

Caminó entre los percheros, mirando todo lo que había en ellos. Vio camisas de cuadro, camisas de rayas, una horrorosa cosa con lunares, camisas con botones, camisetas sencillas… Había vaqueros ceñidos, pantalones negros, pantalones cortos…

—Las túnicas son más cómodas —murmuró por lo bajo.

Miró las etiquetas, y Hermione le ayudó a decidir qué prendas podrían ser de su talla.

—Sólo tienes que probártelo todo —explicó ella, separándose el pelo de la cara. Luego le señaló los probadores y se sentó en una silla que había junto a ellos.

Draco cerró la cortina tras él y encontró un gancho para colgar las perchas. Se quitó los zapatos y se esforzó por quitarse aquellos pantalones que le estaban tan ajustados. Se puso entonces un pantalón gris y una camisa, mirándose al espejo que tenía frente a él.

—¿Cómo voy a saber si esta maldita ropa me queda como debe quedar? —dijo, molesto.

—Bueno, sal y te digo —respondió Granger al otro lado de la cortina. Sonaba un poco aburrida.

Suspirando, Draco abrió la cortina.

—¿Y bien? —espetó.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó ella.

Tenía la sensación de estar de compras con su madre.

—¿Queda bien? —preguntó, impaciente.

—Parece que sí, pruébate los otros vaqueros.

Draco se apresuró a probarse las otras prendas que había cogido, y la mayoría parecía quedarle bastante bien. Lo único de lo que no estaba seguro era de los vaqueros ajustados, pero Granger le aseguró que en el mundo muggle eso era "estar a la moda".  
Si no la conociera, Draco habría asegurado que Granger había aprovechado la oportunidad para mirarle el trasero, pero cuando miró de nuevo, ella miraba hacia abajo y comentaba la longitud del pantalón.

Cargados con las bolsas, Granger le guio hasta otra tienda en la que adquirió un par de toallas y trapos.

Cuando hicieron una pausa para comer, Draco sugirió que Hermione encogiera algunas bolsas o que las hiciera menos pesadas por él. Sin embargo, ella se negó.

—Yo te ayudaré a llevar algunas, pero no voy a usar la magia con ellas. ¿No se suponía que debías estar todo este año sin magia? —preguntó mientras comía su ensalada César.

Él levantó la vista de su plato.

—Vamos Granger, no puedes hablar en serio… No tiene sentido hacerme trabajar el doble cuando no hay necesidad —espetó de mala gana.

—Pero de eso se trata, debes hacerlo. Y deja de quejarte, que tampoco estás llevando sacos llenos de libros.

La verdad era que, debido a su reducido presupuesto, ella le había aconsejado comprar la ropa más barata y no pasarse con la cantidad.  
Pero eso no hacía que el malhumor de Draco disminuyera, por lo que estuvo de morros todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Granger rompió el silencio con una pregunta:

—¿Qué vas a hacer el resto del día?

—Probablemente ver la televisión, o cualquier otra cosa que hagan los muggles —dijo aburrido, sonando un poco más necesitado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Ella se rió, aunque fue una risa casi vacía. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, llegaron a su edificio.

—Siempre puedes conseguir un trabajo —comentó ella, pasándole las bolsas—. La mayoría de la gente se levanta y se van a trabajar todos los días.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Draco apoyándose en la puerta y entrecerrando los ojos—. Estás en casa cada vez que llamo… ¿O es que tu trabajo soy yo? —terció, suspicaz.

Aquella era una idea que no había considerado hasta ese momento, pero tenía todo el sentido y la lógica del mundo… Porque Granger no era lo suficientemente generosa para ofrecerse a ayudarlo _a él_ de manera voluntaria.

Granger resopló, moviendo la cabeza.

—No, no tengo trabajo en este momento —dijo entrecortadamente—. Todavía estoy… Estoy tratando de procesar algunas cosas —se mordió el labio, incapaz de seguir por ahí—. Me gustaría conseguir un puesto de becaria con Damocles Belby. Lo estoy intentando, pero él quiere todo tipo de referencias antes de tomar una decisión.

—Conozco ese nombre —comentó él, parpadeando.

—Bueno, él inventó la poción Matalobos.

Habría agitado la mano con desdén, pero se dio cuenta que aún llevaba las bolsas, así que apretó los puños y sintió un poco de dolor en las palmas de las manos.

—No, lo conozco de otra cosa… Creo que era amigo de mis padres.

Una luz brilló en sus ojos al recordarlos.

—He recibido órdenes de no mensajearme con nadie. Mi madre se ha ido del continente y mi padre nunca será libre de nuevo… —dejó las palabras colgando en el aire por un momento antes de continuar—. Ella siempre admiró a las personas inteligentes, Granger… Estoy seguro de que le encantaría saber de ti.

Hermione pareció un poco confusa, pero unos segundos más tarde, asintió.

—Claro… ¿Hay algo que pueda decirle por ti?

Draco podía sentir las asas de las bolsas clavarse en su piel.

—Dile que estoy bien. Recuérdale que pase algún tiempo fuera de casa, pídele que no se encierre…. Aunque su piel es delicada y se quema si está mucho rato bajo el sol, el aire fresco le vendrá bien.

Una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió.

—Estáis haciendo mucho ruido aquí fuera… Tengo turno de noche y no me dejáis descansar. ¡Hablad en vuestras casas, con la puerta cerrada! —espetó una mujer entrada en años que parecía bastante cascarrabias.

—Lo siento, señora Gravis —se disculpó Granger, luego se volvió a Draco de nuevo—. Trabaja en el turno de noche del hospital… Creo que voy a entrar. Estaré aquí, por si me necesitas —ofreció, abriendo la puerta de su casa—. Adiós —dijo por encima del hombro.

—Adiós —murmuró él.

Tanteó sus bolsillos para buscar las llaves, todavía con las bolsas en las manos. Terminó dejándolas caer para poder abrir la puerta. Gruñó con irritación mientras las recogía y entraba, cerrando la puerta tras él. No había pensado mucho en ella en los últimos días. Él había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en sus propias circunstancias y en cómo se había sentido herido por el mundo en general. Draco se había encargado de echar fuera de su mente lo referente a su madre. Ella estaba en otro país donde conocía a algunas personas, aunque había muchas probabilidades de que ahora no quisieran ser asociados con ella. El Francés no era su primera lengua, aunque lo hablaba con bastante fluidez. Su marido estaba en la cárcel, y seguramente no supiera lo que le había pasado a su hijo… ¿O tal vez le hubieran enviado su sentencia? ¿Se habían molestado en informarla? Draco no estaba seguro de si le resultaría más estresante no saber el destino de su hijo o que le informaran que debía pasar un año entero en el mundo muggle, totalmente solo y sin una preparación previa que me ayudase a sobrevivir.

Le llevó unos minutos sacar la ropa y las toallas de las bolsas y quitarle todas esas ridículas etiquetas. Luego, se quitó aquella ropa prestada y se puso su túnica favorita. Por fin podía estar cómodo de nuevo. Después, comprobó que Xavier tuviera comida y agua.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba agradecido de que Granger hubiera accedido a escribir a su madre. Su madre siempre había sido buena con él, no merecía estar preocupada innecesariamente.  
Sobreviviría. Él era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy siempre sobreviven.

Encendió la televisión y la miró con indiferencia. ¿Realmente podían los muggles hacer eso todo el día?  
Tal vez la próxima vez que viera a Granger le pediría alguno de sus libros.

. . .

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de su cocina, acariciando a Athena. La lechuza parpadeó, mostrando un leve afecto. Era agradable tener a alguien cerca que se preocupara por ella.  
Suspiró y sacó un pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Para escribir a Narcissa Malfoy, consideraba que era más apropiado un trozo de pergamino de color crema que una hoja de papel arrancada de un cuaderno.  
Se quedó pensativa, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que comenzara a escribir.

 _3 de agosto de 1998._

 _Estimada Narcissa Malfoy,_

 _Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. No estoy segura de que alguna vez hayamos sido presentadas correctamente, pero estoy segura de que sabe quién soy tan bien como yo sé quién es usted. No estoy muy segura de por dónde empezar._

 _Quería hacerle saber que su hijo está bien. El Wizengammot le condenó a un año sin magia. Vive en la puerta de enfrente de donde vivo yo. Come con regularidad, y podría afirmar que se está adaptando, aunque no puedo decir que le guste. La echa de menos, y me ha pedido que le recuerde que salga de casa y pase algún tiempo al aire libre, pero que se mantenga alejada del sol. Se ha comprado ropa muggle y está aprendiendo a cocinar._

 _Draco mencionó que cree que Belby Damocles es amigo de la familia. Estoy intentando conseguir un puesto de principiante con él, y me preguntaba si sería tan amable de presentarnos. Entiendo que no quiera; usted, prácticamente, no me conoce, y seguro que piensa que no es asunto mío y no debería proponérselo… Pero si decide que quiere hacerlo, una de las razones por las que quiero ser su aprendiz es para aprender a realizar una poción Matalobos, para así poder ayudar a todos los hombres lobo que lo necesiten. He visto la receta, pero los efectos secundarios de hacerlo mal son tan severos que prefiero no intentarlo sin haber recibido antes las instrucciones exactas y tener los conocimientos adecuados._

 _Sé que este año va a ser difícil para usted y para Draco, pero me gustaría que supiera que estoy aquí si alguno de los dos me necesita._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Se quedó mirando la carta. La palabra "Draco" tenía un aspecto extraño en la hoja de pergamino, pero se imaginó que sería menos incómodo para Narcissa leer el nombre de su hijo en vez de su apellido.  
Leyó de nuevo la carta, mirando si había algo que debiera cambiar. Parecía un poco enrevesada, pero no creía que hubiera nada que cambiar. La selló con un poco de cera. Hermione tenía un sello con un león levantado sobre sus patas traseras, y vaciló un momento antes de presionarla sobre la cera caliente. Escribió el nombre de la mujer en la parte frontal de la misma.

Hizo un pequeño agujero en una esquina de la carta, metió una cuerda y la ató a la pata de Athena. La lechuza bebió un poco de agua de su bebedero antes de salir por la ventana.

Hermione pensó cómo elaboró la poción Multijugos en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Aunque era bastante nueva en el arte de la elaboración de pociones, supo hacerla perfectamente. La transformación de Ron y Harry había resultado satisfactoria. Su transformación no había ido mal, simplemente se había equivocado de pelos. Sólo le tomó un poco de tiempo en la enfermería para remediar ese incidente. Si iba a preparar la poción Matalobos y proporcionárselo a las personas que lo necesitaban, no podía poner en riesgo sus vidas.

Suspirando, se dispuso a volver a revisar su libro de pociones nivel EXTASIS.


	5. Salvación

NT: Pues nada, otro fin de semana, otro capítulo de esta genial historia :D ¡Que la disfruten!

 **Capítulo 5: Salvación.**

Draco se paseaba inquieto por su apartamento. Ya había desayunado una taza de cereales y varias tazas de té. No tenía ningunas ganas de pasarse otro día mirando fijamente la caja tonta. Xavier había regresado de otra noche de caza y parecía que se negaba a estar cerca de su jaula, que estaba bastante sucia. Draco recordó con nostalgia cuando podía usar un simple encantamiento para limpiarla.

Pensó en buscar ayuda en Granger, pero la sola idea de parecer tan dependiente de ella le dolía, sobre todo cuando sospechaba que su respuesta sería la misma que le había dado ayer con las bolsas.

Evitó pensar en la jaula la mayor parte de la mañana, y decidió intentar hacer huevos. A decir verdad, ya había intentado hacerlos la noche anterior para la cena, pero acabó con gran parte de ellos quemados y pegados a la parte inferior de la sartén. La había raspado como buenamente pudo y decidió poner sobre ella, esta vez, una rebanada de pan con mantequilla. Encontró un poco de carne cruda en la nevera, pero todavía no se sentía del todo preparado para probar con eso.  
A pesar de todo, le daría otra oportunidad a los huevos.

Draco golpeó los huevos en el borde de un recipiente y, aunque intentó que todo cayera dentro, un poco de la clara se desparramó por la encimera. Calentó la sartén y puso en ella un poco de mantequilla, viéndola derretirse con el calor. Cogió el recipiente y lo inclinó, vertiendo su contenido en la sartén. Hizo una mueca al descubrir que se le había colado un trocito de cáscara, pero se negaba a meter la mano para quitarla.

 _"Las cosas muggles queman, y mucho"_ , se recordó.

Empujó los huevos con un tenedor y trató de bajar la temperatura. Pero era demasiado tarde. Algún que otro huevo ya se había quemado y pegado a la sartén, pero parecían un poco más comestibles que los de la noche anterior.  
Draco se comió sus huevos quemados con pan mientras miraba por la ventana. Tenía que haber algo por ahí que pudiera hacer.

Se obligó a volver a la cocina y puso agua en la sartén con la esperanza de que la costra que había quedado del huevo se despegara sola, solamente con agua. La puso en el fregadero, y con una mueca volvió a su habitación y cogió la jaula de Xavier. Estiró el brazo para mantenerla a una considerable distancia de sí mismo, y con la cabeza vuelta para evitar el olor, la dejó dentro de la bañera. Abrió el grifo caliente y rezó por que fuera suficiente con la presión del agua para limpiar los excrementos del suelo de la jaula. Sólo quería poder ver cómo desparecían por el desagüe.

Cogió la toalla de ayer - que había dejado convenientemente en el suelo - y arrugó la nariz. Todavía estaba mojada y olía a humedad. Desde luego, no iba a usarla de nuevo para secar su cuerpo. La usaría en la jaula cuando estuviera un poco más limpia de toda esa mugre, aunque probablemente tendría que quemarla después.

Luego, se puso de rodillas a los pies de la bañera (amortiguando sus rodillas sobre una toalla limpia), y empezó a fregar el suelo de la jaula con la mano. Mientras lo hacía, pensó que iba a vomitar, al menos, un par de veces. Podía imaginar cómo de desaliñado y estúpido parecería si tuviera la mala suerte de ser observado por alguien. Tenía las mangas arremangadas, y con el pelo pegado a la frente se encontraba en el suelo del baño tratando de no vomitar mientras frotaba los excrementos de búho de una jaula. No tenía ninguna duda de que aquel estúpido auror que se rió cuando le recordó que debería limpiar la jaula sin magia, se reiría aún más fuerte si lo viera haciéndolo con sus propios ojos.

Draco se puso de pie y se frotó las manos en el lavabo, asegurándose de darse bajo cada uña y en cada resquicio de sus manos hasta que olieran a limpio. Cuando volvieron a tener su habitual aspecto rosado, levantó la vista y, sin haberlo planeado, sus ojos se detuvieron en el espejo. Se dio cuenta de que era peor de lo que pensaba. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rojizo debido al vapor del agua y la expresión de su rostro era muy, muy desagradable. Tuvo una sensación horrible al percatarse de que se parecía más a Snape que a un Malfoy. Su semblante no se parecía al de alguien que estuviera tranquilo en su casa… Más bien se veía miserable, triste. Ese del espejo no era el Draco Malfoy que una vez había sido. ¿Dónde había quedado el brillante, ingenioso y sereno Draco Malfoy que tanto se había esforzado en ser? ¿Es que acaso no era nada sin su magia?

Respiró profundamente. Todavía era un Malfoy. Todavía era un sangre pura. Todavía era un Slytherin. Y por encima de todo, seguía siendo Draco. Si no era Draco, no era nada.

Con la fuerza de voluntad que no había logrado encontrar en los últimos días, Draco se dispuso a trabajar en sí mismo. Tomó la jaula de la bañera y la puso cerca de la ventana de la sala de estar para que se secara.  
Cogió una toalla limpia, se desvistió y entró en la ducha. Estaba decidido a lavar de su cuerpo todo lo que no fuera de Draco Malfoy, y a mandarlo directamente por el desagüe.

Cuando aquella ducha caliente acabó, salió y se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura. En su habitación, seleccionó de entre los pantalones, los que consideraba que le quedaban mejor, y después de enfundarse en ellos, se puso una camisa que cogió del armario. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que aprender cómo deshacerse de las arrugas de la ropa. No importaban las circunstancias. No podía ser y no sería una persona desaliñada. Era más fuerte que eso.

Se peinó y se puso los zapatos.

Estaba vestido.

Estaba listo.

¿Para qué?

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Se sentó a la mesa y se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar. Necesitaba un plan de acción.

Draco necesitaba una razón para levantarse cada día. Necesitaba algo que hacer. Necesitaba seguir siendo él mismo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué habilidades le quedaban?  
Empezó a hacer una lista en su cabeza:

 _Puedo volar subido a una escoba._

 _Tengo una habilidad especial para los hechizos._

 _Puedo hacer pociones bastante bien._

 _Mis trabajos de encantamientos son muy buenos._

 _Mi transfiguración no es mala._

 _Probablemente podría haber sido bueno en herbología si me hubiera importado lo suficiente como para prestar atención en clase._

Por supuesto, todo aquello involucraba magia. No iban a serle de mucha utilidad durante los próximos doce meses. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Trató de recordar las cosas que hacía antes de ir a Hogwarts. ¿Qué hacía él antes de comprar su primera varita?

Había tomado clases de baile cuando era un niño. Todavía sabía los pasos de una docena de bailes que prefería no saber.

Había perdido práctica en lo referente a las cantidades de ingredientes necesarias para elaborar pociones, pero sabía que seguía siendo bueno en aritmancia.

Podía escribir.

Estaba en buena forma física. Lo cierto es que era probable que no pudiera correr tan rápido como cuando era más joven y estaba en el equipo de Quidditch. Pasar más de un año fuera de la cancha, encerrado en la mansión, no lo había ayudado lo más mínimo a mantener su condición física.

Miró alrededor de la habitación con la esperanza de que algo le inspirara a recordar alguna otra brillante habilidad que seguramente habría pasado por alto. Desde luego, no era brillante en la cocina - no dudaba de que, si quisiera, podría llegar a ser un buen cocinero, pero desde luego todavía no lo era. Realmente dudaba que alguien considerara habilidad al hecho de ver la televisión.

Podía encender los interruptores Lumos.

Y nada más.

Frustrado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, recordando que debía coger las llaves.

Llamó a la puerta de Granger. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo esperando un par de minutos. ¿Dónde estaba Granger? ¿Había salido? Se suponía que debía tener algún tipo de vida. Padres que ver, o tal vez a Potter, o a las comadrejas.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a su piso cuando la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado, una Granger de ojos rojos e hinchados lo observaba distraída. Ella estaba en pijama, como si no se hubiera molestado en vestirse en todo el día. Su cabello parecía el doble de su tamaño normal. Tal vez no fuera la persona adecuada a la que preguntar acerca de eso... Pero, ¿a quién más podía acudir? ¿Qué diría Blaise si le enviaba una carta al modo muggle? Y si se diera el caso de que quisiera hacerlo, tendría que preguntarle a Granger primero.

—Hola, Malfoy —dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

—Granger —respondió él, asintiendo. Se detuvo, sintiéndose como si se estuviera entrometiendo en un momento íntimo. Pensó que tal vez debería irse—. No importa.

—Espera —a ambos lados de la puerta, los dos trataban de fingir que su apariencia era la habitual—. ¿Qué pasa?

Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar de entre sus labios. Serenó su cara, su voz. Tenía el control de sí mismo. Él era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy siempre lo tenían todo bajo control. Granger pareció no notar aquella pequeña pausa.

—Voy a terminar rompiendo algo si me quedo encerrado todo el día, todos los días. Necesito algo que hacer. Quiero conseguir un trabajo.

Después de un momento, ella parpadeó.

—Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo. Déjame que coja las llaves.

Ahora era el turno de Draco de mostrarse sorprendido.

—¿No me invitas a entrar?— preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. Ver unas cuantas paredes diferentes. Sólo un momento —Hermione se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Draco en el pasillo. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez vestida con una bata y dejando caer las llaves en el bolsillo. Tenía un cuaderno y un lápiz bajo el brazo.

Volvieron al apartamento de Draco y se sentaron en la mesa. Hermione tenía el cuaderno frente a ella, y hacía una lista de habilidades y capacidades mágicas y no mágicas de Draco. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la lista era más larga que la que él había hecho en su mente, y giró la cabeza para tratar de leerla.

—Atractivo, encantador cuando necesita serlo, elocuente, elegante ... —dijo, leyendo en voz alta las cosas que ella había escrito y que a él se le habían pasado por alto—. ¿De verdad?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Malfoy, yo pensaba que te creías mucho más que eso.

Draco dio un resoplido suave antes de añadir:

—Por supuesto _que sí_. Lo que me sorprende es que lo pienses _tú_.

—No puedo creer que haya dejado tu abrumadora sensación de confianza fuera de la lista —respondió ella, rotando los ojos—. Bueno, no tienes una educación universitaria, ni te has graduado en cualquier tipo de escuela superior… Ni siquiera tienes los estudios básicos necesarios para ser contratado en cualquier parte. Asumo que quieres un trabajo en el mundo muggle, y no de lavaplatos en el Caldero Chorreante —dijo, en lo que parecía ser una afirmación.

—Merlín, no. Lavar los platos aquí ya es bastante malo. No puedo convencerte de que lo hagas por mí, ¿no? —preguntó.

Ella se echó a reír, aunque sólo un poco.

—No eres tan encantador —contestó—. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza… Creo que la mejor opción para ti es un trabajo de camarero en un buen restaurante. Allí tienden a preferir personas atractivas. Tú eres elocuente y encantador cuando te conviene… Y si quieres mantener el empleo, será mejor que lo seas.

Él frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sonríe a las personas cuando entren, apártale la silla a las damas para que se sienten, tómales la comanda, llévales su comida…

Él la miró unos segundos.

—¿Tengo otras opciones?

—No muchas. No tienes la experiencia, la educación, o contactos para enchufarte en una oficina. Supongo que podrías vender entradas en el metro, pero esa tarea la hacen sobretodo las máquinas. Tú…

Él levantó su mano para detenerla y se sorprendió cuando ella, efectivamente, se calló.

—Lo pillo, Granger. Será mejor que me comporte lo mejor que pueda porque es lo único que me queda en estos momentos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu punto fuerte hoy por hoy. Desarrollarás otras habilidades, pero mientras tanto... así podrás vivir un poco mejor de lo que lo harías con el dinero que te da el Ministerio, aunque lo que harás no entra en los estándares de los Malfoy —un pequeño tic apareció en la comisura de los labios de Granger. Casi, _casi_ se ríe. Luego, añadió—. Estoy segura de que no tardaré mucho tiempo en hacer una lista de restaurantes de alto nivel en los que puedas solicitar un puesto. Lo más difícil va a ser conseguir que pases la entrevista.

—Ya has dicho que soy encantador, y cualquier idiota puede recibir órdenes y transportar platos con comida de la cocina a las mesas —espetó.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

—Tal vez todos puedan llevar un plato, pero no todos pueden hacerlo bien o con porte. Podrías no ser contratado por eso. Y ya te he dicho que no eres tan encantador. Si quieres ser desagradable puedes trabajar en un restaurante nocturno o en un kebab, pero trabajarías más por menos dinero.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de centrarse de nuevo. Ella tenía razón. Por lo general sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, sólo necesitaba ser lo suficientemente disciplinado para hacerlo.

—Vale, vale.

—Vamos a tener que hacer algunas entrevistas a modo de práctica para prepararte para preguntas que podrían hacerte. Y los jefes querrán que proporciones un número de teléfono para ponerse en contacto contigo, así que vamos a tener que conseguirte uno —comentó ella—. Por lo general, la gente sólo tiene teléfonos en sus casas, pero he oído que los teléfonos móviles se han vuelto más asequibles últimamente y en realidad estaba pensando en comprarme uno, por lo que puede mirarte otro a ti. Se supone que son útiles, y dicen que en unos pocos años todo el mundo va a tener uno. Todavía no tengo muy claro si realmente quiero estar disponible todo el tiempo… Aunque no muchos de mis amigos tienen teléfonos, por lo que tal vez me lo plantee más seriamente.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba charlando normalmente, y que su aspecto era mejor que el que se había encontrado al llamar a su puerta, por lo que la dejó parlotear un rato. Sin embargo, era un poco raro verla en bata. Aquel pensamiento le recordó algo.

—También necesito saber cómo deshacerme de las arrugas de la ropa —interrumpió él.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Puedes pedirme la plancha cuando la necesites. Tengo una, pero no la uso muy a menudo. Se conecta a la pared, como el televisor y el refrigerador… Cuando se calienta, solamente tienes que poner la ropa en una superficie plana y pasarla por encima.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Otra tarea laboriosa que debía hacer a la manera muggle. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello por el momento.

Había empezado a oscurecer, por lo que ambos decidieron hacer la cena. Para gran disgusto de Draco, Granger insistió en hacer que tocara el pollo crudo.

—No es tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó cuando él había dejado caer el último trozo de carne cruda de color rosa en la sartén—. ¿A que no se te ha caído la mano?

—Es viscoso y que huele raro —respondió Draco con asco.

A pesar de protestar para evitar tener que tocar la carne cruda, no tardaron mucho en hacer de aquella carne y de algunos otros ingredientes algo comestible.

—Tengo que admitir que no tengo mucha práctica en la cocina, pero creo que me manejo bien —comentó Granger cuando se sentaron.

—Sabe bien —se limitó a decir Draco, pensando que era mucho mejor que sus huevos quemados en el pan con mantequilla—. Me gustaría pedirte prestado un libro de recetas si tienes, y tal vez echarle un vistazo antes de volver a hacer la compra.

—Excelente idea —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Yo sigo intentando hacer platos nuevos, pero estoy un poco limitada por el momento. Me encantaría aprender más de las recetas de mi madre… —tragó con dificultad y carraspeó la garganta antes de continuar—. No he recibido noticias de tu madre todavía, pero estoy segura de que Athena volverá en cualquier momento. Tiene que cruzar el país y llegar a otro… Es un viaje largo.

Draco asintió en respuesta, sin saber cómo responder. Tenía la sensación de que debía darle las gracias. Él no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

El silencio se prolongó un momento, y luego Granger se levantó de la mesa.

—Voy a ayudarte a lavar los platos, pero no todos —ofreció, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Él parecía divertido y esperó un par de minutos sin moverse. Ella sacó la cabeza hacia atrás, fuera de la cocina.

—¿Vas a venir a ayudar o no? No voy a hacer esto yo sola.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba donde estaba, probablemente lavaría todos los platos. O tal vez se enfadara y se los tirara a la cabeza.  
Quizá sería mejor levantarse. Además, la necesitaría en aquella búsqueda de empleo.

Se apartó de la mesa y se levantó para unírsele, secando los platos que ella lavaba en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo estaba limpio. Incluso habían limpiado la cosa negra donde se cocinaba.  
Ella hizo un par de comentarios más sobre restaurantes y móviles antes de marcharse.

Draco se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión para distraerse, preguntándose si habría cualquier otra cosa que pudiera aprender sobre los muggles. Le prestaba poca atención al programa que estaba viendo cuando, una hora más tarde, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Poco sorprendente era encontrar a Granger allí de pie. Que fuera ella quien llamara a su puerta era bastante raro, pero teniendo en cuenta que su ubicación sólo la sabía el Ministerio, no esperaba que fuera nadie más.

—Granger.

Se quedó allí, todavía en bata y descalza, con un gran libro en sus brazos.

—Traje el libro de recetas —dijo.

Draco se apartó para que pasara.

—Gracias —dijo él. No estaba acostumbrado a decir esas palabras.

Ella entró y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, mirando a su alrededor como si no hubiera estado allí poco antes.

—Quería ver si necesitabas algo más —dijo al fin.

—Estoy bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—¿Estás seguro? Si hay algo que necesites, o algo que pueda hacer, te ayudaré. Tengo un montón de tiempo hasta comenzar mi aprendizaje. Me gustaría empezar pronto, pero como te dije, Belby no me aceptará así como así, por lo que he estado pasando el tiempo leyendo libros antiguos de pociones y tratando de mejorar mis elaboraciones. Después de todo, no he asistido al séptimo año en Hogwarts, y esa oportunidad de aprendizaje la he perdido. No he podido practicar mucho, ni el año pasado ni este, he perdido un poco el hábito y…

Él la interrumpió. Ella estaba balbuceando sola, de nuevo.

—Estaré bien, Granger. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Personas que ver?

Su silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—Estoy seguro de que Potter y la Comadreja quieren verte —dijo aquello con algo de resentimiento. Ya había asumido que nadie querría verlo a él. Dudaba que Theo, Blaise o Goyle fueran a visitarlo a aquel sitio.

Ella cerró los ojos y se puso rígida. Se alejaría poco a poco de él hasta llegar a su piso… En cuanto sus piernas le obedecieran.

Draco se dio cuenta de que aquel era un más que extraño silencio. ¿Qué le había pasado a Granger y a su constante parloteo? Obviamente, la había notado diferente esa semana a cuando estaban en la escuela… Aunque, bueno, no habían cambiado tanto desde que ambos fueron a su último año en Hogwarts. Él dio un par de pasos hacia ella, girando la cabeza hasta dar con su rostro. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Estaba mojado.

—¿He tocado una fibra sensible?

Por increíble que pareciera, aquella vez no había sido su intención. Desde luego sí que lo había sido un montón de veces en el pasado, pero no en ese momento. En ese momento, no importaba lo mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella era su único aliado. No podía permitirse el lujo de aislarla.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba tratando de ser gracioso?

—¿No lo has oído? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Oír qué, Granger?

Hermione se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos casi con fuerza suficiente para hacerse sangre.

—Hace un par de semanas —dijo, tragando saliva—. Ron está ... —no pudo terminar la frase, pero la expresión de su cara lo decía todo.

Draco no había leído nada al respecto. Desde el momento en que su familia fue puesta bajo arresto domiciliario en espera de sus juicios no había leído ningún tipo de periódico.

—Oh.

Ella tragó saliva de nuevo, forzosamente.

—Así que no, no hay nadie esperándome, Nadie a quien ver.

—¿Ni siquiera Potter?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Está tratando de encontrar su propio camino —respondió, sin profundizar demasiado.

¿La Comadreja estaba muerta y Potter no estaba allí para sostener su mano después de eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? Menudo amigo… Aunque cierto era que ninguno de sus propios amigos había contactado con él desde que fue condenado. Ni siquiera podía recordar si alguno de ellos fue al juicio ya que ese día había estado como ausente.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer exactamente. Granger se quedó allí, en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que el suelo sufriera algún daño por exceso de agua salada.  
La agarró de la muñeca y la llevó no muy gentilmente al sofá, sentándola. Se sentó a su lado.

—Vamos a ver la caja —dijo, presionando todos los botones hasta que se encendió.

Ambos fingieron ser absorbidos por lo que fuera que estuvieran dando en la tele, hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Draco no le había dado a la televisión más atención de la que le había dado Granger, pero los dos pudieron simular tener algo más en qué pensar que no fuera su dolor. Le había dado lo que quería. Ella no tenía por qué estar sola aquella noche. Se dio cuenta de que la ropa muggle que le había prestado hacía días debía haber pertenecido a la Comadreja. En cuanto a ella, la mayoría de las manchas rojas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido. Sus pies estaban desnudos, y ella estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá. Draco no tenía ninguna manta extra, pero fue al baño y tomó las últimas dos toallas limpias y las extendió sobre ella. Al menos era algo. Accionó el interruptor Lumos y se fue a la cama, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido.

. . .

¿No os ha parecido total y absolutamente adorable? *-* ¡Porque a mí sí!

Vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan en esta (dura) tarea que es la traducción de una historia. Me animan mucho mucho sus comentarios, sus felicitaciones y sus palabras de ánimo. Me animan a darlo todo en cada capítulo para poder daros una traducción en condiciones y de calidad :)

¡Sois un amor!

Nos leemos el fin de semana que viene :D

Besitos.  
Cristy.


	6. Salida del sol

NT: ¡Hola a todos! Ya, ya sé que no es fin de semana, pero aquí estoy. Tengo una semana de vacaciones y he pensado que podría aprovechar para regalaros un capítulo extra, así que espero que os guste... ¡Besitos!

 **Capítulo 6: Salida del sol.**

Draco se despertó con el delicioso olor de un desayuno recién hecho, por lo que se incorporó de la cama de un salto y siguió a su nariz hasta la cocina, curioso.

Encontró a Granger frente a la cosa negra que calentaba los alimentos —hornillo, se recordó—, cocinando panceta y huevos. Entonces recordó que había pasado la noche en su sofá. Las toallas con las que la había tapado estaban cuidadosamente dobladas sobre el brazo del mismo.  
Volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho la noche anterior. La Comadreja estaba muerta, y Potter, en algún lugar en el que sólo sentía lástima por sí mismo. No era de extrañar que pasara todo el tiempo ayudándole. Ella probablemente necesitaba aquella distracción, desesperadamente.

La cabeza de Granger todavía estaba inclinada sobre los huevos. Draco apreció cómo su pelo alborotado formaba un gran caos alrededor de su cabeza.

—Casi está listo —dijo, sin levantar la vista de la sartén—. Pensé que te gustaría desayunar algo caliente, en vez de los cereales.

Entonces giró la cabeza para mirarlo, tomándole por sorpresa la desnudez de Draco. Ella parpadeó una vez y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, visiblemente ruborizada.

—Nunca fui una gran fan de los cereales, a menos que hubiera fruta fresca para echarle por encima.

Fue en ese momento cuando el propio Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie frente a Granger con nada más que su ropa interior. No había esperado despertarse con el olor de un apetitoso desayuno y no lo había pensado dos veces antes de salir de la cama. Después de todo, era su propio piso. Era extraño, porque nunca antes había tenido "casa propia", pero allí estaba.  
Echó un vistazo a los huevos por encima de su hombro. No se habían pegado a la sartén y no estaban quemados.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto? —quiso saber.

—Tengo un montón de secretos —respondió ella. La comisura de sus labios casi se torna en una sonrisa—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a compartirlos contigo?

—Oh, no sé qué pueden tener de divertido los secretos si sólo los conoces tú —dijo Draco, intentando hacerse el desinteresado—. Pero si esperas que te suplique que me lo cuentes, vas lista.

Hermione apartó un poco de panceta en un plato y se lo entregó, luego, cogió otro plato y se sirvió su propio desayuno, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa de la cocina. Se sentaron en los duros asientos y empezaron a comer.

—Los huevos están bastante buenos. ¿Cómo haces para que no se queden pegados en la sartén? —insistió Draco entre dientes. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que sobrevivir un año allí, ¿no? Y dudaba que la comida quemada le ayudara a salir vivo del mundo muggle.

—Yo los cocino a fuego medio-bajo, poniendo mucha mantequilla. Hay que usar la espátula para moverlos de vez en cuando para evitar que se peguen. La mantequilla tiende a quemarse con bastante facilidad —ella cogió el trocito de panceta que se le había caído sobre la enorme camiseta que llevaba bajo la bata y se lo metió en la boca.

Él asintió con la cabeza, haciendo de sus palabras una nota mental.

—Ha estado delicioso, pero voy a enloquecer si tengo que quedarme mirando estas paredes todo el día.

—Son bastante monótonas —admitió ella—. Mi piso se veía así cuando me mudé. No nos llevaría mucho tiempo pintar un poco, si es lo que quieres.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Un poco de color podría darle un toque distinto a aquella cárcel.

—Sí, creo que eso estaría bien, aunque no es lo que quería decir. Necesito estar activo. Estar encerrado de esta manera es casi un suplicio... Apenas he estado afuera en días —comentó Draco, sin mencionar que lo que realmente le pasaba era que aquella situación le recordaba al arresto domiciliario al que sentenciaron a su familia y a él mismo el año anterior, mientras esperaban sus correspondientes juicios.

—Puedes ir al parque —propuso Hermione, sacándole de su _flash back_ —. Estoy segura de que habrá algún que otro partido al que unirte si recuerdas mantener los modales.

Él la miró.

Ella se limitó a mantenerle la mirada.

—Sabes de sobra cómo eres... La gente suele jugar al fútbol los sábados. Podrías darle una oportunidad. También hay quien juega al rugby, pero... —su propia risa la interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —espetó el rubio.

—Si el fútbol podría resultar ser un poco… Un poco intenso para ti, ya ni qué decir el rugby. No creo que alguna vez hayas visto un partido de rugby, pero te lo advierto… Los jugadores se tiran unos encima de otros, a modo de ataque. Usan una especie de pantalones cortos ajustados, y el objetivo es tratar de conseguir llevar la pelota de un extremo del campo al otro. Alguna que otra nariz rota y contusiones es lo típico de un partido de rugby.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella resopló.

—¿Tú dices eso? Como si el Quidditch no condujera a lesiones. Iba a cada partido. Conté todas las veces que Harry se cayó de la escoba.

—Yo me las arreglo para mantenerme en la escoba considerablemente mejor que Potter —fardó, pagado de sí mismo—. Háblame del fútbol.

—Por lo general son tíos corriendo de un lado al otro del campo, dándole patadas a una pelota blanca y negra. Hay que meterla en la portería del equipo contrario. Hay mucho menos contacto que en el rugby, pero aun así puede ser bastante agresivo.

—¿Sólo una portería? ¿Y sólo una pelota?

—Sí, un solo balón, que sólo puede ser golpeado con los pies, y una portería en cada extremo del campo —explicó ella, sonriendo. Miró por encima del hombro de Draco, levantando una ceja—. Creo que si buscamos en los canales adecuados, podemos encontrar un partido de fútbol retransmitido en la televisión, así sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo la tele y empezando a pasar muchos canales.

Draco se plantó detrás del sofá, apoyando los codos en la parte posterior del mismo. Granger paró en un canal, y Draco hizo una mueca mientras observaba. Todos los jugadores se amontonaban en pilas de personas. ¿Esto era rugby?

—¿Por qué no pasamos al fútbol? —preguntó, moviéndose alrededor del sofá para sentarse a su lado.

Ella comenzó de nuevo a cambiar de canal y encontró el que buscaba.

—No parece tan difícil —dijo él con indiferencia.

Granger resopló.

—No he jugado desde que iba a primaria, pero lo odiaba. Así que puedes correr en el campo si quieres. Yo me sentaré bajo un árbol con un libro.

Draco observó el partido de fútbol durante unos minutos, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando uno de los jugadores fue golpeado en la espinilla por unos zapatos con pinchos en las suelas. Tal vez él no fuera al parque hoy.

—Hoy voy a conseguir un trabajo —anunció.

Ella lo miró con una pizca de incredulidad, pero respondió razonablemente divertida.

—Necesitas un número de teléfono para que puedan contactar contigo. Tendremos que conseguirte uno. Yo te dejaría usar el mío, pero no tengo. Voy a ponerte al tanto de alguna de las preguntas que podrían hacerte en la entrevista antes de que nos vayamos. Se me ocurren varios restaurantes en los que, si sabes comportarte, podrían contratarte.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella le dedicó una mirada un poco más severa.

—Sólo para que esté claro, Malfoy, lo más probable es que no consigas un trabajo al final del día. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

Draco rodó los ojos ante sus palabras.

—No soy estúpido, Granger. Pero soy un Malfoy. Por lo general, conseguimos lo que queremos.

Ella se rió un poco, y Draco la observó mientras se levantaba para volver a su piso.

—Vístete —ordenó, antes de salir por la puerta—. Y vístete bien.

Draco se paseó por su habitación, abriendo el armario y los cajones de los muebles. Eligió unos pantalones que parecían buenos y una camisa de botones. Cogió sus llaves de encima de la mesa y el sobre donde guardaba el dinero muggle, guardándolos en los bolsillos.

Salió al rellano y llamó a la puerta de Granger.

Ella abrió, completamente vestida y con el pelo parcialmente controlado. Draco entró y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras ella iba a buscar su cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

—Se me ocurren algunas preguntas que podrían hacerte —comentó Granger, entrando en la cocina.

—Responder a preguntas no es tan difícil —espetó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo veremos —abrió su cuaderno y añadió—. Señor Malfoy, ¿alguna vez ha trabajado en un restaurante antes?

—No, pero he comido en muchos de ellos.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿cuál fue el último trabajo que tuvo?

—Nunca he tenido que trabajar.

—Hmm. ¿Trabaja bien en grupo?

Draco pensó por un momento.

—Prefiero trabajar por mi cuenta. Las personas me ralentizan.

Granger se lamió el dedo y pasó a la página siguiente.

—¿Cuál es su mayor fortaleza?

—Al parecer, mi personalidad encantadora y mi extremadamente buena apariencia —respondió, recordando lo que ella había escrito sobre él el día anterior.

—¿Cual es su mayor debilidad? —continuó ella, haciendo caso omiso a su provocación.

—La forma en que mi confianza abrumadora hace que otras personas se sientan inferiores —dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Por qué le interesa este trabajo?

—Porque es al único al que puedo aspirar en el mundo muggle.

Ella cerró su cuaderno de repente.

—Está claro que no te lo vas a tomar en serio, no sé para qué me molesto. Hay muchas cosas que hay que hacer si quieres conseguir un trabajo. Si no lo consigues sólo podrás vivir de lo que el Ministerio te de para los próximos doce meses —ella tenía una expresión agria en el rostro.

—Estaba bromeando, Granger. La lista de cosas que te debo ya mide una milla de largo —él la miró. Si no hubiera aparecido aquel primer día, ¿cuánto tiempo hubiera tenido que esperar para volver a entrar en su piso? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tardado en encontrar un lugar para comprar comida? ¿Cómo hubiera aprendido a cocinar? Estaba profundamente en deuda con alguien a quien siempre había tratado como la mierda. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentirse incómodo. Como la mierda era un eufemismo, por decirlo suavemente—. Déjame ver… Ah, sí. Mi mayor debilidad es que no sé cuándo cerrar la boca.

—Una respuesta precisa —respondió ella, aún sin mirarlo.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, sobre la mesa.

—Y este trabajo me interesa porque me encanta la buena cocina y me gustaría pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible haciendo a los demás disfrutar de ella.

Granger sonrió.

—Eso ha estado excelente. Creo que puedes ser capaz de sacarlo adelante, después de todo. Te dije que eras bueno en esto… cuando quieres —la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro—. Si sigues así, todo irá viento en popa.

Draco y Granger dedicaron algún tiempo más a repasar las preguntas antes de salir en busca de una tienda de teléfonos móviles. Cuando Granger encontró una al fin, tiró de él para que entrara. Después de una hora de mirar por toda la tienda, cada uno adquirió un pequeño objeto rectangular. Tenía una docena de botones y una pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro. Granger jugó con ambos dispositivos antes de entregarle el suyo.

—He metido mi número en tu móvil, por si necesitaras contactar conmigo. Vas a tener que gestionar el dinero para pagar la factura cada mes. No creo que funcione muy bien en el metro, o tal vez no funcione en absoluto, ya que ahí abajo no hay buena señal, pero debería funcionar bastante bien el resto del tiempo —explicó—. Tendrás que aprenderte tu número de memoria para poder darlo al final de las entrevistas.

—Ya lo he memorizado —admitió él.

Ella parecía sorprendida.

—Pero si sólo te lo he dicho una vez.

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Pensé que sería importante aprenderme esa secuencia de números, así que lo hice.

La cara de Granger adquirió una expresión ligeramente impresionada. Podría haber incluso jurado que parecía un poco contenta.

—Bueno, podemos ir a algunos restaurantes y coger unas cuantas solicitudes de empleo. Algunos de los mejores restaurantes están abiertos para el almuerzo, por lo que deben estar abiertos ahora. La gran mayoría de ellos sólo abren para la cena.

En el momento en que habían reunido media docena de formularios para Draco, el cielo había oscurecido y empezó a sentir sus piernas pesadas, en particular todas esas veces que subió y bajó las escaleras del metro. Aquello era inaceptable. No podía estar perdiendo su condición física tan rápido. Tendría que empezar a correr, y hacerlo de manera regular.

Compraron un par de bandejas de comida precocinada para calentar en Sainsbury, en su camino de vuelta a casa, y Granger las metió en el horno al llegar a su apartamento. Se sentaron en la mesa, mirando por encima todos esos formularios.

Draco pensó en pedirle que le trajera algo de beber, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Se levantó y se lo sirvió él mismo. Granger estaba tan concentrada sobre qué poner en los formularios que no se habría percatado de su petición. Sólo levantó la vista de ellos cuando él se acercó con dos vasos de agua, y ella tomó el suyo sin hacer ningún comentario, simplemente sonriendo un poco.

—Probablemente debería empezar a llenar éstos de aquí —dijo, mirando consternado las decenas de páginas frente a él—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Ella se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, pero la tinta se correría en un papel fino como este en un segundo. Te traeré un bolígrafo en su lugar. Se seca de manera instantánea.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y fue a comprobar la cena. Todavía necesitaba unos minutos más, así que regresó unos segundos después con un bolígrafo y un papel de repuesto.

—Vas a necesitar practicar un poco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Había estado escribiendo durante la mayor parte de su vida. No había ninguna razón para pensar que tendría alguna dificultad para utilizar el material de escritura muggle. Después de ignorar el papel que había traído y escribir su nombre en la línea superior de la primera solicitud que había cogido, hizo una mueca. No se veía bonito. Frunció el ceño considerablemente. Él siempre había considerado su caligrafía hermosa, con trazos fuertes y masculinos. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Esta cosa está rota.

—No está rota. Es que es diferente a una pluma. Hay que practicar. A mí me pasó lo mismo, pero al revés, cuando empecé a escribir con pluma sobre pergaminos. Practiqué todo ese verano después de que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts —aseguró ella. Granger deslizó la hoja de papel adicional que había llevado hacia él.

Gruñendo un poco debido a esta tarea adicional, Draco se encontró escribiendo su nombre y otros datos sobre él en la hoja de práctica. Miró hacia arriba después de un momento y vio a Granger luchando contra la expresión divertida de su rostro, aunque parecía que no ponía mucho esfuerzo en disimularla.

—Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad? —espetó Draco.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco.

—¿Puedes culparme? Yo también tuve que adaptarme al mundo mágico hace años. Es divertido verte hacer lo mismo… Que la situación se haya invertido.

Él apretó los labios, negándose a responder, y ella fue a sacar la cena fuera del horno y llevarla a la mesa. Comieron mientras le echaban un vistazo a todos aquellos papeles.

—Puedes utilizarme como referencia si quieres. Van a querer referencias personales, y tú no tienes ningún historial de empleo —se ofreció ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza, buscado con los ojos la parte de "referencias" y añadiendo su nombre.

—¿Cuál es nuestra dirección? Nadie me dijo el nombre del piso cuando me dejaron aquí.

—Los muggles, por lo general, no nombran a sus propiedades. Las calles tienen nombres y a cada casa se le asigna un número. Vivimos en el 123 de Mockingbird Lane. Tu apartamento es el #301, el mío es el #302.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, visiblemente sorprendido.

Ella resopló suavemente.

—Hay una gran cantidad de muggles en el mundo no mágico y todos viven como apiñados, muy próximos entre sí. Los nombres de las calles y sus respectivos números hacen que sea más fácil encontrar la dirección a la que se desea ir. Todas las cartas enviadas por correo muggle tienen que tener escrita una dirección en la parte frontal para que el cartero pueda llevarlas al lugar correcto —explicó Hermione.

Ambos pasaron un tiempo considerable trabajando en su primer formulario, arrepintiéndose de no haber cogido una copia extra. Rellenaron toda la información que pudieron.  
Sin embargo, él no tenía ningún tipo de identificación muggle y, si lograba encontrar algún restaurante dispuesto a contratarlo a pesar de no tener ningún historial de trabajo, eso sería un problema.

Draco se había levantado de la mesa, yendo a hojear una de las estanterías mientras Granger masticaba el extremo del bolígrafo. Había anochecido, por lo que estaban a punto de dejar aquellos papeles a un lado hasta el día siguiente. Draco eligió un par de libros casi al azar. La lectura podría ser una buena alternativa a la televisión.

Granger recogió el papeleo de todas sus solicitudes, agrupando todos los folios con un clip.

Él miró de nuevo hacia donde ella estaba y levantó los libros que había cogido para que los viera.

—¿Puedo…?

—Por supuesto. Puedes pedirme prestado cualquiera de ellos. Solía leer un poco de ficción. Hace tiempo que no leo nada de ese género —Granger se levantó y le entregó el montoncito de papeles mientras se dirigía a la puerta para despedirlo—. Tengo un par de recados que hacer mañana, así que no estaré por aquí durante el día, pero si sales de casa sin las llaves o algo así, tienes mi número. ¿Recuerdas cómo funciona tu móvil?

—El botón verde es para hablar, tu número está guardado con tu nombre. Lo he pillado, Granger. Estaré bien.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella.

—Y ... —Draco trató de pensar. ¿Qué más había balbuceado ella al salir de la tienda de móviles?—. Y no debo dejarlo caer en agua.

—Bueno, sí. Pero quería que recordaras que el cargador se conecta a la toma de corriente. Lo enchufas en la pared y lo conectas al teléfono. Tendrás que cargarlo cada pocos días, probablemente —le recordó ella, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó él, rodando los ojos.

—Solo una cosa más. Con toda seriedad, Malfoy, tengo que admitir que estoy impresionada.

Draco la miró con recelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu mundo estaba al revés, y en cuestión de días has sabido salir de esa auto-compasión en la que estabas sumido. Además, has empezado a hacer algo para adaptarte y hacer frente a tu situación. Eso es bastante difícil, y tú lo has hecho.

Él trató de mantener su rostro neutral, pero tenía la sensación de haberse puesto rojo como un tomate, aparte de contento. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Granger. Eso significa... —él no era bueno en este tipo de cosas—. Eso significa mucho viniendo de alguien que sabe lo difícil que es adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —Draco salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sólo una hora más tarde, Hermione escuchó el batir de unas alas y levantó la vista del libro de pociones que estaba revisando. Athena había regresado. Ella sonrió y saludó con cariño al pájaro. Le quitó con cuidado la carta de su pata, dejando que le picoteara un poco el dedo antes de volar a su recipiente de agua.

Hermione tocó el sobre, dándole vueltas en la mano. Su nombre había sido escrito con tinta, con una caligrafía de letras cursivas y bonitas. No tenía ninguna duda sobre quién era el remitente. Se puso de pie junto a la ventana abierta, sintiendo la brisa contra su cuello mientras abría la carta con cuidado. Se dio cuenta de que en el interior había una segunda carta, probablemente dirigida a Malfoy. No esperaba menos.

 _4 de agosto de 1998_

 _Señorita Granger,_

 _No tienes idea del peso que me has quitado de encima al escribirme esa carta. Había oído que Potter había intervenido para indultar tanto a Draco como a mí, pero no estaba segura de cuál había sido exactamente la sentencia de mi hijo. Draco puede ser muy reacio a aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda. Estoy agradecida de que tengas un corazón lo suficientemente bueno como para ofrecerte a ayudarlo, y me siento de lo más tranquila al saber que él ha sido bastante sabio como para aceptarla. Siempre fue un niño testarudo. A veces me pregunto si Lucius y yo le dimos demasiado, a cambio de nada. Si lo hemos hecho, estoy segura de que estará aprendiendo que el resto del mundo no será tan benévolo con él como lo hemos sido nosotros._

 _No sé qué ha podido llevarte a ayudarle después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero muchas gracias, señorita Granger. No quiero ni imaginar en qué situación estaría si no llegas a estar para ayudarlo. Sé que este es un momento difícil para ti también. Siento profundamente lo del chico Weasley. Lo leí en los periódicos. Tienes mi más sentido pésame. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor dímelo y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Te debo más de lo que puedo pagar._

 _Esta mañana enviaré una carta de presentación a Damocles Belby. Pídeles ayuda también a Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, y Nargulus Mulpepper, que es quien posee el boticario más grande del callejón Diagon. Estoy segura de que los dos primeros estarán dispuestos a ayudarte sin condiciones. Belby y Mulpepper han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero éste último no te dará una carta de recomendación a menos que demuestres tu valía para él. Visita su boticario a menudo, y pide ingredientes raros. Si conoces a alguien que pueda suministrarle a él ingredientes pocos conocidos, ofrécete a ser una vía de conexión entre ambos. Asegúrate de mencionar tu deseo de trabajar elaborando pociones avanzadas y proponle ser voluntaria en su tienda. Pero no vayas demasiado rápido; insinúate durante unos pocos meses, aunque posiblemente podrías encontrarte siendo aprendiz de Belby antes de lo que esperas. Belby puede ser muy impredecible a veces. No estoy segura de si tu estatus le va a impresionar o a hacer que te exija más._

 _He incluido aquí una carta a Draco y estaría muy agradecida si pudieras dársela. Creo que es bastante cruel que el Ministerio quiera hacerle sobrevivir este año sin mí después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Con respecto a sus preocupaciones, me está yendo bien en Francia. He vuelto a contactar con un par de viejos amigos y estoy conociendo a muchas personas._

 _No puedo esperar a volver a casa y ver con mis propios ojos que mi hijo está seguro y bien._

 _Con ustedes en espíritu,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione intentó procesar el contenido de la carta después de leerla una segunda vez. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al leer la parte en la que mencionaba a Ron. Había sido difícil ver a Malfoy con su ropa, y en cierto modo estaba agradecida de que se hubiera comprado ropa nueva. De esa forma no hubiera tenido que verlo vestir sus prendas a menudo, aunque mirar sus pertenencias en el armario cada vez que se vestía por las mañanas no era mucho mejor.  
Había veces, como ayer, que no era capaz de vestirse en todo el día. Prefería eso a tener que abrir el armario y ver todas sus cosas aún colgadas en perchas. Por enésima vez, se dijo a sí misma que debía donar la ropa a alguien que la necesitara, y por enésima vez se vio incapaz de dejarla ir, como si así volviera a perderlo.

La compañía de Malfoy no siempre era agradable, pero al menos le servía como distracción de todo lo demás. Por mucho que sabía que los Weasley estarían felices de verla de nuevo, ella no estaba del todo lista para enfrentarlos en ese momento. Aún no. La marcha de Fred ya había sido algo bastante malo, y la de Tonks, y la de Lupin, y la de todo el mundo pero… ¿Por qué Ron? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía seguir adelante, si sentía que le faltaba una gran parte de su alma? Harry tampoco lo estaba llevando bien, o al menos no como ella esperaba. Él se había encerrado y negado a salir, como todos los demás. Sospechaba que estaba en Grimmauld Place, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que nunca había puesto un pie allí de nuevo, pero otra parte creía que consideraría aquel lugar como la vía de escape perfecta.

Ella estaba sola.

Recordó que, de alguna manera, había tenido la compañía de Malfoy. Pero él aprendería a cuidar de sí mismo y dejaría de depender de ella. Tal vez para entonces habría conseguido poner su propia vida en orden. Ella realmente estaba impresionada con lo bien que lo estaba llevando todo. No creía que sobreviviría a todos esos cambios. Fue mucho que asumir de golpe, pero, sorprendentemente, lo estaba haciendo. Ella se había preparado para, al menos, otra semana de mal humor antes de empezar a ser productivo.  
Bueno, él estaba haciéndolo bien, y ella se encargaría de algunas cosas por la mañana. Mientras tanto, debía darle la carta de su madre. Recogió sus cosas y vaciló unos segundos fuera de su apartamento. Era tarde. ¿Debería esperar? Si estuviera en su situación, ella querría que le dieran la carta de su madre tan pronto como fuera posible. A ella le encantaría recibir una carta de su madre. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte ante el recuerdo de que Wendell y Monica Wilkins no tenían ninguna hija. O al menos, eso creían ellos.

Ella llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Malfoy abrió la puerta, pero incluso antes de abrirla del todo, empezó a hablar, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Sí, Granger?

—Athena regresó hace un rato. Tu madre ha enviado una carta para ti. Me voy ya, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, pero puedes deslizar la carta de respuesta por debajo de la puerta, si quieres, y mandaré a Athena —Granger le entregó su carta antes de girarse para volver a su piso—. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Tomó la carta y asintió una vez.

—Buenas noches, Granger.

Él la observó mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente tras ella. Draco cruzó la habitación hasta la mesa de la cocina y se sentó para leer la carta de su madre. Allí estaba su nombre en el exterior, escrito con la elegante caligrafía que conocía tan bien. Se encontró deslizando los dedos sobre las letras.

Abrió el sobre y lo desdobló con cuidado, empezando a leer.

 _Para mi queridísimo Draco,_

 _Estoy segura de que te sorprenderá saber que estoy haciéndome de un círculo bastante grande y variado de conocidos aquí. El tiempo es precioso, y me he unido a una asociación de Pixie Keepers. Es muy agradable sentarse en el jardín y ver las colmenas de duendecillos que revolotean alrededor. Es una pena que el otoño esté llegando. Tenía ganas de poder ir a la playa, pero no importa._

 _Estoy orgullosa de ti. Sé que estás siendo fuerte. No pierdas esta ocasión de convertirte en la mejor persona que sé que eres. Nos han dado la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en estos momentos. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos con ella._

 _Tu madre._

Draco arqueó una ceja y volvió a leer su carta. ¿Su madre estaba cuidando duendecillos? Bueno, al menos había encontrado algo que hacer para llenar las horas.


	7. Supervisores

**Capítulo 7: Supervisores.**

Hermione bostezó, buscando a tientas el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche. Cuando sus dedos lo encontraron, golpearon tan fuerte el botón de "apagado" que casi lo tira al suelo.  
No sin cierto esfuerzo se deshizo de todas las mantas que la envolvían y le tentaban a quedarse en la cama. Se incorporó rápido, sin darse tiempo a pensárselo dos veces, y se tambaleó hasta la cocina.

Ese té no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Necesitaba café.

Apretó el botón de la cafetera y esperó a que la máquina hiciera su trabajo mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una pieza de fruta. Se la llevó a la boca y le dio un bocado sin ni siquiera haber visto qué era. Era una manzana. Ella dejó caer el corazón de la misma en la papelera justo cuando la cafetera pitó un par de veces. Ya estaba listo. Deslizó una taza bajo el surtidor y observó cómo el líquido negro llenaba el recipiente. Añadió leche, pero no azúcar, y tomó un primer y amargo sorbo, quemándose la lengua.

Después de terminarse el café, se encontró mucho más que despierta. Se metió en la ducha y se vistió con una de sus túnicas más arregladas. Al salir del baño se dirigió al salón y cogió su nuevo móvil, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo. Era un poco extraño el hecho de llevar un teléfono encima. Supuso que se acostumbraría con el tiempo… o que acabaría deshaciéndose de él.

Suspirando, usó los polvos Flu para llegar al Ministerio.

Le tomó un tiempo pasar todos los controles, aunque no todo el que le hubiera llevado de no haber sido Hermione Granger. Pronto se encontró en el Departamento de Aurores, frente al Jefe de Aurores y aquellos que habían sido asignados personalmente a Malfoy, Caffrey y Burke.

—Es sencillo, ¿usted quiere que le vaya bien, verdad? Quiere que consiga superar con éxito este año y acabar siendo una mejor persona. Bien, entonces necesitará identificación muggle. Eso es todo —Hermione hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos al de mayor autoridad—. Si no le consigue una, le condenará directamente al fracaso. A pesar de que la situación es dura para él, sorprendentemente lo está llevando bien… Pero no conseguirá un trabajo sin la documentación adecuada.

Los tres hombres de la habitación parecían más bien escépticos.

—¿Quiere un trabajo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Hermione frunció los labios, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su temperamento a raya.

—Sí. Él está dando lo mejor de sí. Está aprendiendo a cocinar, a limpiar, a hacer todo lo que nunca ha hecho sin magia. Está tratando de aprender cómo jugar en el terreno de los muggles —ella miró fijamente a uno de los aurores, al que la situación le parecía divertida—. Me encantaría verle intentando hacer lo mismo durante una semana —replicó.

Burke se encogió de hombros.

—Soy hijo de muggles, lo he hecho.

Al escuchar aquello, perdió un poco la compostura.

—Oh. Bueno, yo también —balbuceó ella—. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no puedes ir por el mundo muggle sin identificación. Podrían detenerle por eso. Estoy segura de que no será difícil para ustedes conseguirle una.

El Jefe de Aurores miró críticamente a Hermione.

—¿Te responsabilizarías de él si le damos los papeles que necesita?

—Por supues… espere. Ser responsable de él, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? El Wizengammot le quitó su magia, y él sabe perfectamente que si se pasa de la raya lo mandaréis de cabeza a Azkaban —dijo ella, sin entender a lo que se refería—. ¿Por qué debería ser responsable de él?

El Jefe del Departamento de Aurores no parecía demasiado contento por haber sido cuestionado.

—Fue condenado a un año sin magia en lugar de pasar el resto de su vida malviviendo en Azkaban. Se ha librado alegremente de la máxima pena. Harry Potter y tú misma sugeristeis a la Corte encontrar algún otro castigo que no fuera ponerlo entre rejas —le acusó el robusto hombre—. No podemos decir que goce de una reputación muy buena. Nadie quiere verlo libre, saliendo de casa y viendo a gente. No podemos saber todo el daño que podría hacer —él cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio, como si de aquella manera se zanjara el asunto.

—Usted… —Hermione no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y, sintiéndose algo furiosa, a duras penas pudo contenerse de empezar a patalear como una niña pequeña. Era consciente de que eso no la ayudaría a que le dieran la razón—. El Jefe del Wizengammot dijo que esto iba sobre la comprensión y la fomentación de la empatía de Malfoy hacia los muggles. Si esto funciona, podría ser buena idea ponerlo en práctica con algunas de las otras personas a las que ya habéis encerrado —unas cuantas miradas incrédulas se clavaron en su rostro—. ¿No se supone que esto trata de rehabilitar a Malfoy? No se hace una idea del daño y los perjuicios que puede causarle al no conseguirle papeles y dejarlo trabajar. Está aislado. No creo que ni por error sus amigos vayan a hacerle una visita. Su padre está encerrado, y el tribunal envió a su madre a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Qué más se supone que le van a quitar? —se preguntó con amargura.

El silencio que se instaló en la habitación después de sus palabras era casi tangible. Sentía la tensión pegada a su piel, y bajo su ropa, Hermione tenía que lidiar con el calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo en aquel arrebato desesperado. Al final, el Jefe de los Aurores habló.

—Vamos a darle un mes. Si puede mantenerse fuera de problemas este mes, le conseguiremos el papeleo. Animándole a interactuar con muggles lo que hacemos es aumentar la probabilidad de que se meta en líos… Ya me entiendes, es más trabajo para nosotros si nos vemos en la obligación de borrar los recuerdos de las personas si algo va mal...

—No tiene por qué ser necesario usar Obliviate con nadie —respondió ella, sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogía en su pecho—. No tal y como se está comportando Malfoy desde su sentencia… No puede hacer magia, por lo que no tiene la capacidad para violar la ley del secreto mágico. Además, si él empezara a hablarle de magia a los muggles, ellos simplemente lo mirarían raro y pensarían que está chiflado. Lo tacharían de loco, eso es todo.

. . .

Draco se despertó y se hizo el desayuno, otra mañana más. Se dio cuenta de que ya casi no le quedaban huevos en la nevera. Debería haberle echado un vistazo al libro de cocina que trajo Granger el otro día. Se vistió con una túnica y se dirigió al rellano para deslizar la carta que había escrito a su madre por debajo de la puerta de Granger. Dudó unos segundos. Se suponía que no debía estar comunicándose con su madre. Romper cualquiera de los límites de su libertad condicional le podría enviar a Azkaban. Deslizó la carta por debajo de la puerta. Se arriesgaría esta vez. Su madre se merecía tener noticias de él, al menos una vez.

Volvió a su piso y vagó un poco por él. Tendría que poner algún tipo de color en las paredes o acabaría odiándolas más de lo que ya las odiaba. Un toque de color podría ayudar a hacer desaparecer aquella sensación de vacío que tenía el lugar. Miró por la ventana. El día estaba bastante despejado y no hacía demasiado calor. Tendría que ir a correr. Había visto un parque no muy lejos de allí las veces que él y Granger habían estado fuera.

Se puso su ropa muggle y se dirigió al parque. Todavía le sacaba de sus casillas que los muggles que conducían parecieran no tener en cuenta a los peatones. Recordó el día en que Granger le había llevado por primera vez a la tienda de comestibles. ¿Había sido hace menos de una semana?

 _Ambos habían bajado las escaleras del edificio y salido al exterior. Draco se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de sonidos a su alrededor. Esos cacharros en los que los muggles se desplazaban apestaban al humo que desprendían por su parte trasera. Hacían estruendosos ruidos y daban bocinazos. Salazar, había muchos de ellos. Anhelaba el aislamiento y la paz de la Mansión Malfoy._

 _Caminaban por el espacio de la calle en la que no pasaban los coches. Cuando llegaron al final de la acera, Draco bajó el bordillo y siguió caminando, cuando sintió que Granger lo agarraba por la parte posterior del cuello de su túnica y tiraba de él hacia atrás._

 _—¡Salazar, Granger! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

 _—Salvar tu vida —replicó ella._

 _Él parecía confundido._

 _—¿Esas cosas no habrían parado para dejarme pasar?_

 _—No, no lo habrían hecho. Esos vehículos son pesados y no se detienen tan rápido como lo haces tú. Además, tienen luz verde —dijo, señalando un palo de metal con luces de colores—. El verde significa que puedes pasar, el amarillo que debes prepararte para parar, aunque la mayoría de la gente lo interpreta como un aliciente para aumentar la velocidad y no pillar el semáforo en rojo, que significa que debes detenerte. ¿Ves que el de los coches tiene luz verde? Nuestro semáforo está en rojo, por lo que tenemos que esperar._

 _Draco miró a su alrededor y observó las luces._

 _—¿Realmente no habrían parado por mí?_

 _—Ni por ti ni por nadie. En lo que a ellos respecta, eres un peatón y debes asegurarte de permanecer fuera de la calzada. Si te hubieran visto, probablemente hubieran tratado de parar, pero no podrán hacerlo si te tiras de repente en su camino —aclaró—. Ya está en verde para nosotros, podemos cruzar. La tienda está sólo a unos pasos de aquí._

Draco se encontró de nuevo a merced de esas luces de colores, los malos olores y los sonidos a su alrededor mientras se abría camino entre la gente dirección al parque. Al menos allí el ruido parecía desaparecer. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, e impregnándose de dicha tranquilidad, empezó a correr.

Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Los pantalones que llevaba eran demasiado ceñidos para correr. ¿Cómo lograban los muggles hacer deporte con esas cosas?

Al pasar junto a otras personas se percató de que ellos llevaban los pantalones mucho más cortos y holgados. Necesitaba conseguir de esos. Supuso que Granger sabría dónde comprarlos, pero en su fuero interno le dolía el hecho de tener que depender de ella para todo. Seguro que podría descubrir cómo comprar esas prendas de correr.

Redujo la marcha y esperó, observando a todas las personas que pasaban por su lado. Un hombre se paró de repente para atar sus zapatos, cerca de él.

—Eh, tú —dijo Draco.

La persona se tensó y lo miró con expresión sorprendida.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero saber de dónde has sacado esa ropa.

El hombre parecía confundido por la pregunta. Probablemente pensó que Draco era tonto.

—De la tienda —respondió, poniéndose en marcha—. Tengo que seguir.

Todo iba mal. Tenía que pensar rápido.

—No, espera —exclamó antes de que se alejara más—. Me acabo de mudar aquí. Mi... mi ex-novia tiró toda mi ropa. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ropa nueva para correr por aquí?

—Oh. Chicas, ¿eh? Yo ya he tenido que volver a llenar mi armario tres veces. Rompes con ellas y se sienten con el derecho de tirar todas tus cosas a la basura —se rió—. Hay una tienda Nike a la vuelta de la esquina. Si estás corto de presupuesto, hay otra tienda un poco más pequeña, no recuerdo el nombre, abajo, al otro lado del parque. Sigue por este camino y toma la primera a la izquierda, luego la tercera a la derecha.

Draco asintió.

—Gracias. Tratar de correr con estos pantalones es lamentable.

—Bueno, buena suerte. Espero que tu ex no haya tirado todo y hayas podido recuperar algunas cosas.

—No en el corto plazo —murmuró mientras el hombre se alejaba.

Se dirigió en dirección a la tienda menos costosa. Los del Ministerio no volverían a darle más dinero hasta dentro de unas semanas. Siguió caminando alrededor del perímetro del parque, y cuando llegó hasta el otro lado se encontró otra calle llena de coches ruidosos y malolientes. Después de casi ser atropellado un par de veces, finalmente logró encontrar el camino a la tienda que buscaba.

Le sorprendió que la mayoría de las prendas fueran de colores fluorescentes… Azul, verde, amarillo, rosa. Con la ayuda de una dependienta, la cual parecía bastante aburrida, eligió varios de pantalones cortos negros y un par de camisetas. Luego ésta le preguntó si necesitaba zapatos para correr.

—Supongo que sí —respondió él a regañadientes.

La chica se apartó el pelo lacio detrás de las orejas, llevándolo a la sección de zapatos atléticos.

—¿Cuál es tu talla? —preguntó.

—Mis pies miden doce pulgadas —respondió él.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera un poco loco.

—¿No sabes qué pie calzas?

No estaba seguro de qué responder a eso.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro e hizo un gesto para que se sentara en un banco acolchado. Volvió unos segundos más tarde con una cosa de metal rectangular que tenía números en él.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí sentado. Quítate un zapato para que pueda comprobar tu talla.

Draco se inclinó y desató su zapato, deslizándolo fuera de su pie. La chica lo agarró con firmeza y colocó el talón contra la parte posterior de la cosa de metal. Habiendo determinado su tamaño, se levantó con destreza y le llevó varios pares de zapatos para probarse.

—Si necesitas algo más, estaré en la parte delantera de la tienda. No te preocupes por poner los zapatos de nuevo en los estantes, simplemente déjalos en sus cajas.

Draco abrió la primera caja con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que aquel calzado olía extraño. No eran como los zapatos de cuero o botas de piel a los que estaba acostumbrado. Descubrió un trozo de plástico transparente en el interior del zapato. Molesto, lo sacó e intentó meter un pie dentro, pero para su sorpresa, encontró otra obstrucción. Quitó el papel marrón que había en la puntera y trató de encontrarle sentido a rellenar los zapatos con esas cosas. Merlín, si todos los que tenía allí venían igual, realmente esperaba no tener que probarse ninguno más.  
Aquello le estaba llevando una cantidad excesiva de tiempo.

Se levantó y, para su disgusto, descubrió que no eran muy cómodas. Dio un par de saltitos de forma experimental, pero ni así lo eran. Al final terminó probándose la media docena de pares de zapatos antes de encontrar unos que le gustaran y le quedaran bien.

Le pagó a aquella aburrida dependienta y salió a la calle, aliviado, con una gran sensación de satisfacción consigo mismo. Había logrado hacer aquello sin ninguna ayuda de Granger. Miró a su alrededor. Merlín. ¿Por dónde estaba el parque?

Vagó unos 45 minutos por las calles. Tuvo varios sustos con algunos perros que le ladraban al pasar, y de nuevo, casi es atropellado un elevado número de veces antes de encontrar el camino de regreso a su apartamento, donde se permitió derrumbarse en el sofá en cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se despertó sobresaltado con el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir.

No se sorprendió al ver a Granger allí, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que quería.

—Granger.

—Hola, Malfoy. ¿Puedo entrar?

Se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Draco observó con cierta sorpresa que, por primera vez desde que le habían obligado a mudarse allí, ella llevaba túnica—. ¿Ha podido mi madre concertarte una cita o algo con Belby? —si lo hubiera hecho, ayudaría a saldar, al menos, una pequeña parte de la deuda que tenía con ella.

—Está en ello, tendremos que esperar para ver qué pasa —comentó ella—. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Quiero hablar contigo… De tu situación.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Hubo una pausa mientras ella ponía sus ideas en orden, y luego preguntó:

—¿Va en serio eso de encontrar trabajo?

—¿Cómo que si va en serio? ¿Qué opción tengo? No puedo hacer nada para recuperar mi magia hasta que el Wizengammot me la devuelva —Draco estaba contento de que su voz no sonara tan sombría como podría haber sonado. Sentía determinación. La determinación era algo bueno, mucho mejor que la renuncia.

La esquina de la boca de Hermione se torció, pero Draco no pudo encontrar las palabras para definir aquella expresión, que casi podría haber pasado como la de un fantasma apesadumbrado.

—¿Todavía quieres un trabajo? —repitió—. ¿De verdad quieres hacer todo lo posible por encajar en el mundo muggle, en vez de vivir de lo que te dé el Ministerio?

¿De qué iba aquello? Aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué le preguntaba esas cosas, Draco no lo dudó a la hora de responder.

—Sí.

—En ese caso —dijo Hermione, cuyo tono de voz se había vuelto serio—, si quieres conseguir un trabajo en este mundo, vas a necesitar la identificación muggle. Actualmente no tienes manera de identificarte y tampoco tienes forma de conseguirla. No sé por qué el Ministerio no pensó en eso cuando te condenaron, pero me imagino que será, sobre todo, porque el mundo muggle ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que alguien del mundo de los magos vino a modo de castigo —ella resopló—. Hoy fui al Ministerio y se lo dije a los aurores.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, empezando a impacientarse.

—Y te querían dar un mes. Si cuando pasase ese mes habías mostrado tener buen comportamiento, te darían los papeles que necesitas.

—¿Un mes? ¿Un mes de no hacer otra cosa que sentarme y ver eso? —exclamó, señalando a la televisión. Probablemente habría muerto de aburrimiento para entonces.

—Yo conseguí que sólo fueran dos semanas — _y prometí que no te quitaría el ojo de encima_ , pensó para sus adentros—. Tu primera semana está a punto de terminar.

—Oh, bueno, sólo me quedan 51 semanas y un día para salir de aquí —comentó, sarcástico.

—Malfoy, la gente vive toda su vida sin magia. Estoy segura de que tú puedes sobrevivir un año —dijo con firmeza—. De todos modos, tendrás que ser identificable si alguien está dispuesto a contratarte. Puedes acudir a entrevistas de trabajo mientras tanto. La probabilidad de que te contraten en la próxima semana no es exactamente alta, ya sabes. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo, sobre todo cuando no se tiene historial de trabajo —Granger le sostuvo la mirada hasta que en los ojos de Draco se percibió un atisbo de resignación.

El rubio hizo todo lo posible por no suspirar, pero fracasó.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

. . .

Gracias a Johanna, Altais Malfoy Black, Miss Mantequilla, Doristarazona, Sam Wallflower, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Brenda Nott Hgo, Valery Ryddle, 1967, Schatzie0713 y a todos los que recordáis dejar un bonito review :)

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del (segundo) capítulo de esta semana :D

¡Hasta el finde que viene!


	8. Lavandería

**NT** **:** Siiiii, ¡otro finde con su correspondiente capítulo! Que lo disfruten :)

 **Capítulo 8: Lavandería.**

Draco pasó todo un día rellenando aquellas solicitudes de trabajo que él y Granger habían cogido unos días antes. Cuando al fin terminó, volvieron a todos y cada uno de los restaurantes a entregarlos. La parte positiva de la situación era que, al menos, respiraba un poco de aire fresco, y que había conseguido reducir los casi-accidentes a la mitad de veces al día.  
Draco había esperado que su teléfono sonara tan pronto como presentara las solicitudes, por lo que, ante la falta de llamadas, se preguntó si aquel aparato muggle se habría roto sin darse cuenta.

El sábado por la noche, después de haber salido de casa, tomado el metro y vagado por la ciudad un ratp, se dio cuenta de que era el momento de hacerle a Granger una pregunta importante.

—¿Cómo limpio mi ropa?

Ella se quedó mirando su vestimenta.

—Bueno, hay una lavandería a la vuelta de la esquina. Te puedo llevar mañana.

Draco no pudo ocultar el disgusto que le supuso la idea de pasearse con su ropa sucia en otro sitio que no fuera su apartamento… Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el domingo, llevar las toallas y la ropa sucia en una bolsa que Hermione le había prestado mientras la seguía por la calle.

Cuando llegaron, había varios muggles en el lugar, la mayoría mujeres, algunas con niños de la mano. Miró alrededor de la tienda, incómodo. No le gustaba estar cerca de niños pequeños, aunque parecía que aquella repulsión era recíproca.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él, impaciente.

—Bueno, saca algunas monedas. Tendrás que comprar detergente —dijo ella, cogiendo su dinero y metiéndolo en la ranura de metal de una especie de expendedor. De su interior salió un pequeño botecito azul.

—¿Le echo eso por encima para que la ropa se limpie? —quiso saber él.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no reírse.

—No, esto es sólo el detergente. Hay que buscar una lavadora libre para meter la ropa dentro.

Draco suspiró, frunciendo el ceño ante la larga fila de máquinas metálicas que había contra la pared.

—Coge tu bolsa —ordenó Hermione, cogiendo la suya y colgándosela del hombro.

Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar dos máquinas libres, una al lado de otra.

—Los días entre semana esto suele estar más vacío —comentó ella.

Ella abrió una puertecita en la parte superior de la máquina y empezó a sacar su ropa de la bolsa de tela.

—Toda la ropa que tengo es vieja. No me he comprado nada en bastante tiempo —comentó, metiéndola dentro del aparato. Las prendas parecían haber sido lavadas tantas veces que casi no se apreciaban bien los colores—. Toda tu ropa es nueva. Deberías separarla en dos montones, una para la clara y otra para la oscura… De lo contrario, los colores podrían mezclarse.

Él arqueó una ceja. Tenía que estar bromeando.

—Puedes ponerla toda junta —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no te garantizo que esos boxers rojos no vayan a teñir tu impecable camisa blanca, dejándola rosa. Tú eliges.

Haciendo lo posible por no quejarse en voz alta, Draco comenzó a clasificar su ropa. Miró a Hermione meter con indiferencia todas sus prendas juntas en la máquina. No era justo.

Cuando puso toda su ropa oscura dentro, todavía tenía un montón de prendas blancas apiladas en el suelo.

—¿Qué hago con esto?

—Vas a tener que esperar hasta que haya otra máquina libre… Hasta entonces, mira cómo se hace —dijo, explicándole la configuración de la máquina mientras ponía en marcha la que contenía su ropa. Luego, se volvió para asegurarse de que le estaba echando cuenta, y dejó caer un puñado de monedas en la ranura de metal—. Tu turno.

Draco inspeccionó los botones de su máquina, programando el aparato tal y como lo había hecho Granger. Luego, metió el dinero y empezó a funcionar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Media hora más o menos.

Ambos se alejaron de las máquinas y se pusieron junto a una pared vacía hasta que uno de los bancos quedó con espacio suficiente para que los dos pudieran sentarse. Los niños, corriendo de un lado a otro, no ayudaban a Draco a mantener la calma, al contrario… Lo hacían sentir más ansioso. Tuvo que apartar los pies en más de una ocasión para tratar que aquellos demonios no le pisaran.

Pasados unos minutos, el rubio se giró para hacerle una pregunta a Hermione. Pero cuando sus ojos dieron con ella, la encontró leyendo un libro. Por supuesto. A veces se olvidaba de que era Granger.

Ella alzó la vista, pero antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, le señaló con el dedo que otra máquina había quedado libre.

Draco se levantó con pesadez, tratando de no pisar al pequeño "Rugrat" que jugaba cerca de sus pies. Al divisar a una mujer que se dirigía hacia el mismo cacharro que él, empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas.

—Yo llegué primero —espetó a la vez que se colocaba delante de la lavadora, mirando a la mujer como si fueran a empezar a discutir.

Ella se limitó a dar un resoplido y se alejó, murmurando algo en voz baja.

Satisfecho, Draco comenzó a depositar el resto de su ropa en la máquina, así como sus monedas, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía más detergente. Mantuvo un ojo puesto en la mujer que había querido utilizar su máquina mientras se acercaba a la otra máquina, la dispensadora de detergente. Se encargó de regresar rápidamente, por si a alguien más se le ocurría quitársela. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar cómo se programaban aquellas cosas. Después de tocar varias ruedas, con un indeciso dedo, presionó el botón verde. La máquina empezó a funcionar. Éxito.

Cuando se giró para volver al banco donde lo esperaba Granger, se dio cuenta de que la mujer que había querido su máquina se había sentado en su sitio. _Maldita_ , pensó Draco.

Un niño con una piruleta y dedos pegajosos pasó corriendo por su lado, perdiendo el equilibrio y agarrándose a su bolsa de la lavandería. Draco reprimió un profundo suspiro y fue a apoyarse contra la pared, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlos a todos. Los ignoró tan bien, que pasaron varios minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que la piruleta de aquel mocoso se le había quedado pegada en los pantalones.

—¡Piruleta!

Draco miró al crío con insolencia.

Sin embargo, el niño no se dejó intimidar y estiró una mano para coger su caramelo. Pero Draco lo cogió primero, dejándolo caer y pisándolo con desprecio.

Al percatarse de la escena, Granger se levantó rápidamente y agarró al rubio de la mano, tirando fuertemente de él, como si pensara que lo siguiente que pisotearía sería la cabeza del niño.  
Tiró de él hasta llegar a sus máquinas. El llanto del niño se escuchaba de fondo.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso —espetó.

Draco no estaba de acuerdo. El niño se lo merecía.

—¿Ya está limpia la ropa? ¿Nos podemos ir?

—Sólo si quieres atravesar toda la calle y subir tres tramos de escalera con una bolsa hasta arriba de ropa empapada —dijo sin mirarlo—. Sácalo todo, hay que meterlo en otra máquina que seca.

Con un más que evidente disgusto en el rostro, Draco empezó a sacar sus pantalones, calzoncillos y todo lo demás.

Hermione caminó delante de él hasta otra línea de máquinas de carga frontal.

—Estas secadoras tendrán todo seco en aproximadamente otra media hora, luego podemos irnos. Bueno, media hora después de que acabe tu segunda lavadora —se corrigió.

—¿Todos los muggles tienen que venir a... una instalación como esta sólo para que se limpie su ropa? Todo esto es muy... ineficiente.

—No, no todo el mundo —respondió—. Algunas personas tienen lavadoras y secadoras en sus casas. Y una gran cantidad de edificios de apartamentos tienen una sala de lavandería común en el sótano. Nosotros no tenemos esa suerte.

Ella cerró la puerta de metal de la máquina de secar y ajustó las ruedas y botones para encenderlo, dejando caer algunas monedas en la ranura.

Draco la copió y esperó a que otra secadora se quedara libre para poder agenciársela. No se quedaría ahí más tiempo del necesario.  
Observó a Hermione, que se había apoyado en la pared y había sacado de nuevo aquel libro. ¿De verdad podía leer allí, en una habitación mal ventilada y ruidosa? Se preguntó cómo podía concentrarse con el sonido de todas las máquinas en funcionamiento y de la gente hablando en voz alta.

Cuando por fin terminaron, regresaron a su edificio, cargando esta vez un par de bolsas de ropa limpia y caliente.  
Subieron en silencio los tres tramos de escaleras, y cuando ella se dispuso a entrar en su departamento, Draco por fin le preguntó:

—Granger… ¿Por qué vives aquí?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ella, parpadeando un par de veces. De nuevo había caído absorta en sus pensamientos.

Draco se echó la bolsa a un hombro e hizo un gesto con la mano libre, abarcando todo el rellano.

—¿Por qué vives en este edificio si no hay servicio de lavandería? Supongo que, a diferencia de mí, tú sí podías elegir dónde vivir.

—No lo sé —confesó—. No creo que el hecho de no tener lavandería condicionara mi decisión de vivir en este sitio. Yo suelo hacer la colada con magia… —hizo una breve pausa, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y apoyándose sobre la puerta—. Este lugar estaba lejos de la mayoría de los sitios mágicos de la ciudad, el precio era razonable….

Draco la miró, curioso.

—Granger, podrías haber ido a cualquier sitio después de... —¿Hogwarts? ¿El final de la guerra? Definitivamente no había ninguna buena manera de terminar la frase—. Simplemente... a cualquier otro lugar. Y estás aquí.

—¡Os lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡Muchachos, dejad de hacer ruido en el pasillo! —gritó la voz rasposa de la vecina al otro lado del pasillo.

Hermione gritó una disculpa y abrió la puerta de su piso. Pensó en no responder a la pregunta de Malfoy. Desde luego, no le debía ninguna explicación. Sin embargo, al entrar, a pesar de sus intenciones, dejó la puerta abierta.

—Puedes venir a comer. Si quieres.

Draco la siguió dentro, dejando su bolsa de ropa a un lado y cerrando la puerta tras él. Cualquier cosa que Granger cocinara sería mil veces mejor que lo que él pudiera llegar a imaginar hacer.

Hermione cogió un poco de carne, embutido, mostaza y pan y los colocó sobre la mesa. Draco podía hacerse su propio sándwich. Ella le proporcionó un plato y bebida. Cuando terminaron sus bocadillos, empezaron a comer en silencio. Hermione suspiró.

—¿Sabes dónde están mis padres?

—¿Fuera, siendo muggles en alguna parte?

Ella tragó con dificultad.

—Les borré la memoria antes de ir en busca de los Horrocruxes. No sé dónde están. Yo... yo sólo quería que se fueran lejos. Ellos ni siquiera saben que existo. No he vuelto a casa desde entonces —Granger apartó el plato a un lado. Había perdido el apetito de repente—. Ron y yo nos mudamos aquí este verano. Harry iba a mudarse al otro lado del pasillo. Parecía ser un edificio bonito, tranquilo. Podríamos recuperarnos de toda la presión a la que habíamos estado expuestos lejos de cualquier lugar en el que nos hubieran visto antes. Lejos de las compasivas miradas de los que conocían todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué decir. Tomó un sorbo de agua, mientras decidía si mirarla o mirar hacia otro lado. Consiguió mirarla unas milésimas de segundo, pero no pudo evitar desviar los ojos de vuelta a su plato.

—Cuando ese carroñero atrapó a Ron hace unas semanas... —ella se estremeció. El Ministerio no había sido capaz de atraparlos a todos después de la muerte de Voldemort. Algunos de ellos habían asumido un estilo de vida más o menos legal. Otros... no lo habían hecho—. Cambió todo. Los Weasley estarían encantados de darme la bienvenida en su casa en cualquier momento, pero simplemente no puede estar cerca de ellos ahora mismo… —hizo una incómoda pausa mientras intentaba no llorar—. Les dije que no podía soportar estar aquí sin Ron y que me mudaría al día siguiente...

Draco giró la cabeza, encontrándose bruscamente con sus ojos.

—Y te quedaste.

—Lo hice —respondió, y aunque no estaba llorando, sorbió por la nariz.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Granger, a veces eres brillante… Y a veces eres más estúpida que la... —había estado a punto de decir "Comadreja", pero, a duras penas, se contuvo—. ¿Saben los Weasley que sigues aquí?

—No han venido a buscarme. De haberlo sabido, se habrían aparecido y me habrían llevado a la fuerza — _o tal vez habrían renunciado a mí_ , pensó. Tal vez verla en esos momentos sería tan doloroso para ellos como ver sus cabelleras pelirrojas lo sería para ella.

—Si el Ministerio sabe que estás aquí, los Weasley saben que estás aquí —comentó él—. Y si no lo sabían, terminaron enterándose cuando llamaste a los aurores el día que me dejé las llaves en mi piso —él negó con la cabeza, pensando que definitivamente ellos debían haberlo sabido de antes—. No me sorprendería si te hubieran estado vigilando. Puede haber sido por eso por lo que me trajeron aquí, porque es donde vives tú. De esa manera, ya me ayudaras o mataras, dejaría de ser su problema.

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Por supuesto, el Ministerio tenía que saber dónde estaba. Incluso si hubiera utilizado un nombre falso al registrar la nueva dirección de red Flu… Si hubiera estado más lúcida en las últimas semanas, se habría dado cuenta de ello. Pero todo había pasado tan rápido... La pérdida de Ron llegó justo cuando todos pensaban que estaban a salvo. Había sentido que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella. También podría haber previsto la huida de Harry. No lo juzgaba, pero tendría que encontrarlo; se habría encerrado a sí mismo en algún lugar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento casi no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie ella misma, mucho menos para empujar o arrastrar a Harry.

—Bueno, de momento me están dejando a mi aire, eso es lo importante —dijo, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su plato en el fregadero, a pesar de que el bocadillo no lo había manchado—. Realmente debería mudarme… algún día —comentó de repente, casi para sí misma.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en la espalda de Hermione, que secaba el plato con un trapo. Se preguntó de quién habría sido la idea de mandarlo a vivir tan cerca de ella, y qué le habría motivado a hacerlo. Pensó que, en realidad, no importaba; él ya estaba ahí, y no iba a poder irse a otro lugar por el momento.

El silencio se prolongó, sólo roto por los sonidos que Hermione hacía alrededor de la cocina. Cuando al fin se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, Draco posó los ojos de nuevo en su plato. ¿Qué podría decir, llegados a ese punto? Ninguno de ellos se encontraba a gusto en aquel edificio, pero de una u otra manera, estaban obligados a permanecer allí.  
Por mucho que Draco sabía que aquel año iba a resultarle un infierno, al menos, aquel periodo tenía una fecha límite. Él volvería a tener su magia, pero Granger nunca recuperaría las cosas que había perdido.

Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Gracias por el almuerzo. Creo que será mejor que vaya a guardar la ropa limpia.

Se levantó, dejando su plato en la mesa, sin volverse para mirarla. Cogió su bolsa y regresó a su propio piso.

Hermione se dejó caer en una de las sillas y trató de mantener su respiración constante. Con todo lo que había pasado en la última década, el inexistente sonido de una habitación tranquila le resultaba de lo más gratificante. Ella prefería el silencio de aquellas cuatro paredes antes que los lugares abarrotados... Pero se sentía poco natural. Se sentía extraño.  
Harry no estaba cerca discutiendo con Ron. Ron no estaba allí y no volvería a estarlo, nunca más. Él no estaba a su lado, masticando demasiado fuerte con la boca abierta, o diciéndole que dejara de estudiar tanto. Él no estaba allí para hacerla reír. Y a pesar de que él no estaba, de alguna manera la hizo llorar.

Se permitió poco más de quince minutos de autocompasión (aunque realmente no miró el reloj para comprobarlo) antes de obligarse a moverse de nuevo. Había ropa que guardar, el plato y el vaso de Draco todavía estaban en la mesa, y tenía un libro de pociones nivel EXTASIS con el que ponerse al día. Estaba decidida a superar todo aquello para el día de su cumpleaños.

Draco hizo lo posible por mantener la concentración. La ropa no se guardaría sola, pero acababa de recordar que su teléfono podría sonar en cualquier momento, con una oferta de trabajo esperándole. Después de todo, él mismo había escrito todas las solicitudes y las había llevado a todos los restaurantes. Alguien tendría que estar interesado en contratarle, ¿no?

Le encontró un lugar a sus calcetines y ropa interior, colgó los pantalones, y se encontró mirando con desagrado sus camisas. Estaban hechas un desastre, totalmente arrugadas. Se suponía que podía pedirle prestada a Granger la herramienta que había mencionado para solucionar ese problema. Miró con inquietud la puerta de la casa. Le había dicho que podía tomar prestado lo que necesitara, pero... no quería volver allí. Aunque Granger no había llorado en varios días (que él supiera) desde que estaba allí, podía afirmar que no estaba en su mejor momento. Además, él no tenía mucha experiencia en tratar con ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez era mejor simplemente esperar un poco.

Insatisfecho con la visión de su ropa, colgó las camisas y el resto de sus cosas y trató de leer un poco en la sala de estar. El libro era una basura. No podía concentrarse. Frunció el ceño y dejó caer el libro junto al sofá. Tal vez viera un poco la televisión. Tenía que haber algo entretenido, o al menos útil.

Pasó los canales, sin encontrar nada que pudiera interesarle. Molesto, se levantó del sofá y fue a cazar algo de comida a la cocina. Era evidente que los muggles eran pésimos con lo que respectaba al entretenimiento. Qué no hubiera dado por tener una buena partida de ajedrez mágico en aquel momento, o por ver un partido de Quidditch, aunque jugara Hufflepuff.

Draco se despertó temprano, después de haberse ido a dormir pronto la noche del domingo, sin nada más que hacer. Se moría de ganas de hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera.

Se hizo el desayuno. Tomó una ducha. Se vistió… Encendió unos segundos la tele y la apagó de nuevo, disgustado, después de ver a alguien charlando sobre un montón de cosas que apenas entendía. ¿A quién le importaba cuántos accidentes tenían los muggles en la carretera? Sabía por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación que era temprano. ¿Cómo de temprano? No estaba seguro. En algún momento debería comprarse un reloj. No le había parecido práctico llevarse el reloj de caoba del abuelo de la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy. Tal vez eso era lo que iba a hacer hoy: comprar un reloj. Seguramente si deambulaba el tiempo suficiente por la calle, encontraría una tienda que los vendiera. Si los anuncios en la televisión decían la verdad, los muggles vendían de casi todo.

Él frunció el ceño mientras consideraba que no sabía qué hora era y había una gran probabilidad de que fuera demasiado temprano para que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salió al pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Granger. Le pediría la cosa que eliminaba las arrugas de sus camisas, para hacer tiempo.

Él esperó unos instantes, preguntándose si no sería demasiado pronto para llamar a la puerta, pero pronto logró escuchar en el interior el débil chirrido de una silla siendo arrastrada.  
Abrió a la puerta vestida con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior. Hubiera jurado que su cabello estaba más electrizado de lo habitual, y las bolsas bajo los ojos le confirmaron que no había dormido.

—Granger.

—¿Qué pasa, Maaaalfoy? —preguntó, bostezando a la mitad de su nombre.

Enarcó una ceja. Se veía como el demonio.

—Sólo quería pedirte prestada esa cosa para conseguir quitar las arrugas de la ropa. Nunca se sabe cuándo me pueden llamar para una entrevista.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo somnolienta por un momento antes de dejarlo pasar.

—Voy a por la plancha.

Draco pudo ver montones de libros y notas repartidas por toda la mesa.

—Granger, ¿sabes que ya no estamos en Hogwarts? Ya no es necesario pasarse la mitad de la noche estudiando… O, como se ve, toda la noche en tu caso.

—Malfoy —espetó con irritación—. ¿Quieres la plancha o no?

Se quedó allí, mirando sus libros extendidos a lo largo de la mesa.

—¿Tan mal estás que necesitas ponerte a estudiar? —dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo. Salazar, ¿no había estado él peor hacía unos días?

—Te lo he dicho. Necesito estudiar. Me perdí todo el curso de pociones del séptimo año y tengo la intención de convertirme en aprendiz de Damocles Belby, para así poder hacer algo por los hombres lobo. No sólo necesitan la poción Matalobos, sino también pociones curativas en general… Serían muy útiles, como muchas otras cosas que puedo hacer para ayudarles... Quiero contribuir a hacer que sus vidas sean un poco más fáciles, a que puedan ser más autosuficientes. Ese es el objetivo —dijo casi sin parar para tomar aliento. Su mano agarró una cosa con una parte plana de hierro mientras hablaba, llenando el silencio con palabras—. La idea sería que fueran tan independientes del Ministerio como fuera posible, para evitar tener que depender de la financiación del mismo, siendo capaces de trabajar y ganar su propio dinero.

—Granger —la interrumpió él—. Estás balbuceando. Cállate.

—No me diga que me calle —le espetó, empujándole aquella cosa sobre el pecho y frotándose las sienes una vez que él la había cogido.

Draco se preguntó si las pastillas que había visto en la televisión para los dolores de cabeza realmente funcionaban. La medicina muggle tenía un aspecto extraño. No parecía posible hacer que algo fuera efectivo siendo del mismo tamaño que una uña.

Draco puso su mejor expresión altiva. Al menos podía distraer su mente para que pensara en otras cosas. Puede que fuera un pequeño pago a la deuda que le debía.

—¿No me vas a enseñar cómo usar esta cosa? ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Hubo un atisbo de rabia en ella, en su mirada.  
Cogió las llaves y salió de su apartamento, siguiéndolo hacia su piso antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—Que sepas que no voy a plancharte la ropa. Sólo te diré cómo hacerlo.

Lo que vino después fue una explicación de diez minutos sobre la forma de encender aquello, programarlo y utilizarlo, otros diez minutos de Draco intentando hacerlo (no de manera satisfactoria), y luego Hermione planchando una de sus camisas. Ella observó mientras él trataba de hacerlo igual con otra.

—No dejes la plancha en un lugar durante mucho tiempo a no ser que quieras quemar la prenda y hacer un agujero en ella.

Hermione se acomodó en el sofá, quejándose de su incapacidad para hacer algo tan simple correctamente.

Draco gruñó de vez en cuando ante sus comentarios mientras trabajaba, pero al cabo de unos segundos la escuchó roncar. Levantó la vista de su trabajo y la vio acurrucada en el sofá con la boca abierta. Un minuto más tarde se dio cuenta de que había olvidado mover la cosa de hierro, pero para cuando la movió, ya había hecho un agujero en una de sus camisas. ¡Salazar! Dudaba que pudiera permitirse comprar más. Lo que le quedaba del dinero que le había dado el Ministerio le tenía que durar el resto del mes.

Oh bueno, al menos Granger estaba dormida. Era bueno saber que podía hacer una cosa bien. Realmente había parecido el demonio cuando abrió la puerta. Necesitaba dormir, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.  
Volvió a concentrarse en sus camisas, procurando no volver a dejar el hierro más tiempo del necesario sobre las prendas. Cuando terminó, ella aun dormía. Se suponía que podía dejarla allí y salir a buscar ese reloj que tanta falta le hacía, pero, sin embargo, se quedó, acomodándose en una silla para leer.


	9. Búsqueda

**Capítulo 9: Búsqueda.**

Hermione había pedido cartas de recomendación a McGonagall y Slughorn, siguiendo la sugerencia de Narcissa. Todavía no había ido a Mulpepper. Se sentía reacia a acercarse al mundo mágico en ese momento; incluso había cancelado la reunión que se suponía que tenía con McGonagall el lunes. Era ridículo. Ella pertenecía al mundo mágico. Era el único lugar donde verdaderamente se sentía como en casa.

Pero se imaginó que su primera aparición en el callejón Diagon daría lugar a infinidad de artículos de Rita Skeeter. Seguramente se acercaría a ella y le preguntaría cómo se sentía acerca de la muerte de Ron… Incluso podría llegar a acusarla de abandonar a Harry. Conociendo a Skeeter, se habría inventado historias sobre quién podría ser la persona a la que Hermione hubiera recurrido para aliviar su maltrecho corazón.

No, Hermione no estaba de humor para ver a nadie del mundo mágico.

Leyó la carta de McGonagall por tercera o cuarta vez aquella mañana. Le había llegado hacía unos días, justo después de cancelar la reunión, pero todavía no había escrito una respuesta.

 _Sra. Granger,_

 _Por supuesto que estaría dispuesta a recomendarla a Damocles Belby como aprendiz. Admiro su ambición de seguir mejorando la igualdad para todos en el mundo de los magos. Estoy segura de que Remus Lupin habría apreciado sus esfuerzos._

 _Yo misma enseñé al Sr. Belby hace algunos años. Le puedo decir que él es un hombre con el que es difícil trabajar. Es brillante, pero tiene innumerables cambios de humor._

 _Si resulta que al final puede trabajar con él y no es lo que esperaba, siempre habrá un lugar en Hogwarts para usted. Le daría la bienvenida como personal docente, o si lo prefiere, como estudiante de séptimo año. El inicio de dichas gestiones, tanto para pedir trabajo como para matricularse, se abrirá en breve. Yo estaría encantada de tenerla a mi lado, si usted decide, de nuevo, hacer de Hogwarts su hogar._

 _Estoy profundamente triste por su pérdida. Si hay cualquier cosa que usted necesite, ya sabe dónde encontrarme._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

Observando la separación de los renglones, Hermione supo que la última línea se había añadido más tarde, ajustándola de alguna forma entre la invitación de la directora y su firma. Estaba segura de que las palabras de McGonagall eran sinceras. Conociendo a su antigua profesora como la conocía, podía imaginarla debatiéndose entre mencionar a Ron o no, decidiendo en el último minuto que sería conveniente, al menos, darle sus condolencias.

Hermione dobló la carta de nuevo y la metió en el sobre donde había llegado, sin intención de escribir una respuesta. Hogwarts se había convertido en su hogar, tanto como lo fue la casa en la que creció. En muchos sentidos, era incluso más que eso. Pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas para volver allí ahora mismo, como tampoco podía ir a casa de los Weasley. Había demasiados recuerdos. Demasiadas expectativas.

Conociendo a la señora Weasley, probablemente esperaría que Hermione estuviera sufriendo igual o incluso más que ella, y se alarmaría si supiera que había conseguido seguir adelante en tan poco tiempo. Los primeros días en los que tuvo que lidiar con la pérdida de Ron había podido imaginar a la señora Weasley decidiendo que era hora de empaquetar sus cosas por la fuerza y llevarla a la Madriguera, con 6 comidas al día y supervisión constante. O tal vez no. Molly había perdido tanto a Ron como a Fred en un corto periodo de tiempo. Tal vez ella no tuviera ganas de preocuparse de ella. Y sería comprensible.

El señor Weasley probablemente supiera que podía cuidar de sí misma. En cierto modo, el Señor Weasley siempre había parecido el más realista de la pareja en ese sentido, aunque sabía que ambos eran brillantes cuando actuaban en equipo.

Pensó en George en ese momento. Era posible que hubiera un lugar en el mundo mágico al que estuviera dispuesta a ir, si pudiera llegar hasta allí sin llamar la atención de los demás. George podría llegar a entenderla. Pero después de lo que había pasado, ¿seguiría en la tienda? ¿Habría renunciado? No podía ir a la Madriguera para verlo.

Suspirando, cogió el pequeño paquete que había en la mesa y lo abrió. Gracias a Merlín que podía pedir los ingredientes que necesitaba para las pociones a través de su lechuza. Hermione quería asegurarse de que se preparaba la parte práctica tan bien como la teórica. Más tarde o más temprano, ella probablemente tuviera que ir personalmente a echar un vistazo al Boticario. Pero todavía no era el momento.

No había visto a Malfoy en dos días. Estaba aprendiendo por su cuenta cómo sobrevivir en el mundo muggle. Eso era bueno. Si pudiera hacerlo, entonces podría dejar de preocuparse por él. Hoy era el decimocuarto día de su año sin magia.

Draco volvió de correr, cansado y sudoroso. Se sentía bien... de una forma agónica. No había ninguna razón por la que perder su tonificado físico sólo porque no podía montar su escoba durante unos meses... un año. 11 meses y 2 semanas. Él haría lo que le dijeron a Hermione, pasar dos semanas con el mejor comportamiento posible. El Ministerio tendría que cumplir su parte del trato y conseguirle alguna identificación muggle... Aunque ninguno de los restaurantes a los que había pedido trabajo había llamado.

Le había preguntado a Granger si era posible que su teléfono no funcionara, pero ella, haciendo una llamada, le había demostrado que funcionaba perfectamente. Le dijo que simplemente tendría que ser paciente, que era difícil obtener un trabajo en los tiempos que corrían, más aún si no tenía ninguna experiencia.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a obtener algo de experiencia si nadie lo contrataba para empezar a tenerla? No era justo.

Se quitó la ropa y abrió el grifo de la ducha, esperando a que se calentara antes de meterse. La parte buena de salir y hacer ejercicio aquella semana es que era una actividad totalmente gratuita. Él sabía que sus fondos eran cada vez más escasos. Pero un hombre tenía que tener algunas comodidades, ¿verdad? Una botella de vino por ejemplo. Un poco de mimo y cuidado personal tampoco estarían mal, pero Hermione se había encargado de asegurarle que todo lo que él quería estaba absolutamente fuera de su alcance. Así que cualquier actividad que lo mantuviera ocupado y no le hiciera gastar dinero era una buena idea.

Se enjabonó el pelo con champú. No eran tan bueno como las pociones que estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero no estaba mal.

Draco caminaba junto a Granger en un amigable silencio. No le quedaba mucho dinero y aún faltaba más de una semana para que el Ministerio le diera más dinero con el inicio del mes. Sin embargo, había algo nuevo en su cartera: una tarjeta de identificación muggle, dictada por el Ministerio. Si alguien quisiera contratarlo a partir de ahora, ya estaba identificado. Aunque hubiera deseado que la foto impresa en ella no fuera tan terrible. Estaba convencido de que si se hubiera tratado de una imagen en movimiento habría sido mucho mejor.

Mientras le contrataban y no, probablemente tendría muy poco vino en la nevera y trataría de sobrevivir a base de sándwiches de mantequilla.

Al menos aquella tarjeta tenía que servirle para algo más. Draco fue a la biblioteca, donde podía llevarse libros y películas gratis. Era extraño que de repente tuviera que preocuparse por el dinero y se alegrara de poder llevarse cosas a casa sin pagar nada. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo.

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca, Draco notó un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de Granger.

—¿Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo explicar que la biblioteca era el único sitio donde el silencio no parecía fuera de lugar. El sitio se envolvía a ella como una manta… El olor de los libros, los suaves sonidos de la gente pasando las páginas o dejándolos en los estantes...

—No he venido mucho a esta biblioteca desde que me mudé, pero sólo tienes que mirar los carteles situados en la parte superior de los estantes, tendrías que ser capaz de encontrar los géneros que te gustan con facilidad.

Ella ya sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

—¿Nos vemos en el mostrador de aquí a una hora?

Draco asintió y observó cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. Echó un vistazo a la sección infantil, llena de colores y dibujos, donde un grupo de niños pequeños estaban sentados sobre una manta mientras alguien les leía. Miró todos los nombres de las secciones, tratando de decidir si quería leer algo de ficción o no ficción. Tal vez ambos. Leer libros sobre cosas muggles podría ayudarle bastante. Sin lugar a dudas, Draco necesitaba aprender todo lo que fuera posible para sobrevivir aquel año entre muggles.  
Primero hojeó la sección de no ficción, preguntándose qué libro podría serle útil. Había algunos sobre los coches, otros sobre la gente. También sobre la historia de la Gran Bretaña muggle. Había tanto sobre lo que no sabía que se estremeció. Necesitaría toda una vida para entenderlo todo, y la idea de pasar toda la vida intentando comprender a los muggles y sus cosas era una perspectiva insoportable. Eran sólo 11 meses y poco. Podría con ello. Lo haría. Debía hacerlo.

Él trató de elegir cosas que parecieran útiles y no demasiado aburridas, y luego empezó a caminar en dirección a la sección de ficción. En el camino, se encontró con algo que definitivamente no era un libro.

En una mesa había una caja con la parte frontal de vidrio, parecida a la televisión de su casa pero sin ser del todo igual. Junto a ella había un tablero rectangular con letras en él, una pequeña cosa redonda conectado a un cable y una gran caja de metal en el suelo. Había un hombre sentado frente a la caja de la mesa, presionando las teclas del tablero rectangular. Al parecer estaba escribiendo, porque las palabras se trasladaban a la pantalla a medida que lo hacía. Se quedó mirando un momento, preguntándose qué sería lo que estaba viendo.

—Oh, estás aquí —dijo Hermione en voz baja, acercándose a él con los brazos llenos de libros.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco, señalando con la barbilla la máquina frente al hombre.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando en aquella dirección.

—Eso es un ordenador. En realidad no los he usado mucho, pero mis padres pusieron uno en la oficina de su trabajo.

—¿Qué hace?

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, tratando de decidir cómo explicarlo de una manera que tuviera sentido para Malfoy—. El monitor muestra imágenes, más o menos como lo hace la televisión, pero no funciona sin la torre del suelo. El teclado y el ratón del escritorio permiten controlar el ordenador. Puedes escribir documentos en él y enviar cartas a las personas que tengan otro ordenador. Es todo bastante nuevo. No los he utilizado mucho. No me di cuenta de que la biblioteca tenía uno.

Draco observó al hombre fijamente presionar el teclado y escribir algo en la pantalla. No parecía que fuera a irse pronto, pero quería usarlo.

—Podemos volver en otro momento y probarlo —dijo Hermione, cambiando de brazo la pila de libros—. Pero ahora tenemos que conseguirte una tarjeta de la biblioteca.

El rubio estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido a nadie que se moviera tan lentamente como aquel bibliotecario. Observó un buen rato su tarjeta de identificación muggle y luego procedió a rellenar los papeles que le permitirían obtener una tarjeta de la biblioteca. Después, echó una ojeada a la pila de libros que había llevado al mostrador.

—No comprendo cómo a su edad, joven, nunca ha solicitado la tarjeta de la biblioteca. ¿Qué le están enseñando a los jóvenes en estos tiempos? —dijo con una voz chirriante, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Granger deslizó sus libros a través del mostrador y le entregó su propia tarjeta de la biblioteca, contestando con bastante rapidez.

—Se crió en un barrio rural en lugar de en la ciudad. Me gustaría llevarme estos de aquí por favor.

El bibliotecario comenzó a revisar los libros de Hermione al ritmo de una hormiga subiendo una colina en invierno, pero al cabo de unos minutos ambos habían terminado y estaban fuera con sus libros en la mano.

El sol había salido de detrás de las nubes mientras estaban dentro de la biblioteca, por lo que caminaban de regreso a sus apartamentos a un ritmo pausado, sujetando los libros contra su cuerpo. Draco no había visto tanto a Hermione en los últimos días como lo había hecho la primera semana desde su mudanza, cuando le quitaron su magia. Se preguntó cómo le había ido. Tenía menos preguntas acerca de cómo mantenerse alimentado y vestido en el mundo muggle, así que probablemente habría pasado una semana desde la última vez que llamó a su puerta a una hora extraña con la pobre excusa de hacerle el favor de acompañarla para que no estuviera a solas con sus pensamientos. Ellos todavía compartían algunas comidas juntos… Y parecía que ya era capaz de vestirse adecuadamente, no como una indigente. Tomó aire y cambió los libros de brazo. Podía imaginarse cómo había pasado ese tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

—¿Cómo vas con los estudios? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Un atisbo de sonrisa tiró de la comisura de los labios de Hermione.

—Aprecio la oferta, Malfoy, pero imagino que hacer pociones sería una violación de tu libertad condicional. Además, tú tampoco has estudiado pociones mucho más que yo desde nuestro último año.

Él resopló.

—Eso es cierto... Pero Severus Snape fue mi padrino durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, por lo que me enseñó muchos trucos y pociones, proporcionándome algunas habilidades que otros no tienen.

—Oh, ¿enserio?

—Puedo ayudarte con cualquier problema que tengas en relación a las pociones. No voy a tocar ni un solo ingrediente, lo prometo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Lo pensaré —dijo al fin.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Belby?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y la sombra de la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se desvaneció por completo.

—No sé nada sobre mi solicitud para trabajar con él… Aunque tengo constancia de que McGonagall y Slughorn le enviaron cartas de recomendación.

Draco se devanó los sesos, tratando de recordar algo sobre Belby. Tenía una vaga imagen de él como conocido de la familia, pero no recordaba mucho de él.

—Creo que Belby puede estar probándote, para ver si tus intenciones son verdaderamente educativas. Si considera que lo que quieres es que te enseñe sus conocimientos, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, tal vez le parezca una buena idea, o quizás le resulte una falta de respeto y decida no hacerlo. Eres famosa, inteligente… podría creer que es imposible que él pueda enseñarte algo porque tú ya lo sepas todo, o puede que te haga su mejor aprendiz, ya que sinceramente quieres aprender todo lo posible —Draco hizo una pausa, pensando que había otra posibilidad—. O puede haber perdido u olvidado tu solicitud. Realmente no hay manera de saberlo.

—¿De verdad es tan impredecible? —preguntó, algo inquieta.

—Sí —dijo simplemente. Eso sí que lo recordaba bien—. En la guerra, él nunca declaró estar en el bando del Señor Tenebroso o en el de Hogwarts. Él se ocultó, con mucho éxito además, y luego volvió a salir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Granger sacudió la cabeza con una extraña mirada que Draco captó por el rabillo del ojo.

—No entiendo cómo alguien no pudo tomar parte en aquello cuando el futuro del mundo mágico estaba en juego. Incluso los que eligieron el bando equivocado... al menos se decantaron por luchar por algo… —ella lo miró, esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno, entiendo por qué algunas personas deciden quedarse sentadas mientras ven pasar todo —dijo en voz baja—. Si yo hubiera tenido entonces el suficiente poder para decidir el bando en el que luchar, tal vez no estaría donde estoy ahora. Hubiera preferido quedarme mirando antes que hacer lo que hice.

No estaba segura de qué decir al respecto, pero se aseguró de mantener un tono animado y positivo.

—El único camino que existe para nosotros a partir de ahora es hacia adelante. El pasado es el pasado, y sólo tienes que seguir avanzando y hacer de tu futuro algo mejor que el pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Vamos a dejar los libros en casa. ¿Supongo bien si creo que no los harás menos pesados para mí?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Yo estoy llevando los míos correctamente, apuesto a que tú también puedes llevar los tuyos. Además, siempre es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—Estoy haciendo mucho ejercicio —confesó él—. El ejercicio es gratis. Todo lo demás cuesta dinero —se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

La boca de Hermione se torció un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo estoy imaginando la cara de Ron si hubiera visto cómo debes vivir con un presupuesto ajustado —su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Ron no estaría en casa cuando llegara. Ella no podría contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando a Malfoy, porque él nunca volvería.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Malfoy la sorprendieron.

—Deberías tratar de encontrar a Potter —dijo en voz baja.

Hermione casi se para en seco, por lo que tuvo que obligar a sus pies a seguir adelante.

—No puedo —contestó secamente.

—¿Has intentado hacerlo? —quiso saber él.

Ella tomó aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder a su pregunta.

—No puedo cuidar de él en este momento. Si lo encuentro antes de que esté listo para salir... él me va a necesitar lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de algunas cosas en las que está metido. Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente no puedo volver a hacerlo en este momento —se quedó callada unos segundos—. Estoy tratando de hacer todo lo que está en mi mano —miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su edificio estaba a tan sólo un par de bloques de allí. Apretó la mandíbula. Ella podría mantenerse serena durante unos minutos más.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que quieres decir con "por qué"? No puedo ir a buscarlo solamente porque lo necesite. Si voy a sacarlo de donde esté, al menos debería ser capaz de ofrecerle algo. Y no tengo nada que ofrecer en este momento —ella abrazó con más fuerza los libros que llevaba.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No es de extrañar que siempre parezcas estresada y agotada. Lo das todo hasta que no te queda nada. Tienes que aprender a recibir, aunque sea sólo a veces.

No hubo respuesta a eso. Recorrieron lo que faltaba para llegar al edificio y subieron las escaleras en silencio hasta la tercera planta. Ellos simplemente se asintieron el uno al otro y no dijeron nada más mientras se iban a sus respectivos pisos. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Hermione dijo para sí misma las palabras que no había sido capaz de encontrar para su comentario de antes:

—A veces no hay nadie dispuesto a ayudarte, incluso si estás buscado desesperadamente dicha ayuda —ella tragó saliva y apretó los libros en su regazo. Luego, los dejó sobre la mesa y eligió uno de ellos, tratando de perderse en él.

Aunque la gente no siempre estuviera dispuesta a apoyarla, los libros nunca la decepcionaban. Podía abrir uno por cualquier página, que inmediatamente se vería inmersa en otro mundo, un mundo que la estaba esperando.


	10. Hermanas

**NT** **:** ¡Otro fin de semana más! Cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido :O Ya casi son cien personas las que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos *aplaude con ilusión*. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia :D Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 10: Hermanas.**

Draco pegó la oreja a la puerta de entrada al oír unos constantes golpes sordos al otro lado del pasillo.

—Hermione, déjame entrar —dijo alguien, volviendo a golpear la puerta con los nudillos—. No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre.

Se oyó el ruido de una patada antes de volver a hablar.

—Regreso a la escuela en unos días… ¿No podemos, al menos, hablar de esto? ¡No eres la única que ha perdido a alguien!

De repente se escuchó cómo se le quebraba la voz a quien fuera que estuviera ahí fuera. Ella sin duda había empezado a llorar, frustrada.

Draco abrió la puerta rápidamente y se quedó mirando a la persona que no dejaba de insistirle a Granger para que le abriera. Como sospechaba, era la pelirroja, tratando de hacer que Granger saliera de su aislamiento. Seguramente, de un momento a otro, los vecinos empezarían a sacar la cabeza al rellano y quejarse de los golpes y los gritos. Sólo había una cosa que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Ríndete, Comadreja. Ella no quiere verte, ¿no es obvio? —dijo con desdén—. Vas a cabrear a los vecinos, y te aseguro que no quieres vértelas con la cascarrabias que vive al final del pasillo…

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó la pelirroja, girándose hacia él con incredulidad. Ella lo examinó de arriba abajo. Llevaba ropa muggle y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con calma.

Draco observó su ropa.

—Vas a llamar la atención de las personas —dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

—Yo vivo aquí, y es evidente que Granger te está ignorando, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Te sugiero que te des por vencida y te vayas de una vez —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

El problema era que parte de él pensaba que Granger necesitaba una buena patada en el trasero para sacarla del estado depresivo en el que estaba sumida en ese momento, y Weasley podría dársela… Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que rompiera la pequeña estabilidad que Granger había conseguido en su vida.

De repente, Draco se dio cuenta de que la puerta al final del pasillo empezaba a abrirse, y algunas palabras malsonantes salieron de su boca en un susurro. La voz rasposa de aquella vecina era parecida al sonido que hacían las uñas al arañar una pizarra… Y él haría cualquier cosa para evitar oírlo.

—La señora Gravis está a punto de salir —gruñó mientras agarraba a la chica por el brazo y tiraba de ella hacia su apartamento. Al parecer, ningún hechizo protector evitaba la entrada de Comadrejas en su piso.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? —preguntó ella al borde de la histeria mientras Draco cerraba la puerta.

Él le dedicó una mirada congelada.

—Mantener mis tímpanos intactos.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar, como si la respuesta que le había dado antes no hubiera sido suficiente.

Él la ignoró, yendo a la cocina y quitando la tetera del fuego de la placa. Cogió una taza y vertió el agua caliente en ella. Había puesto la tetera a hervir antes de ir a investigar a qué se debía el ruido del pasillo. Metió una bolsita de té en la taza y volvió a mirar en dirección a la Comadreja.

—Vivo aquí —repitió él, haciendo una mueca y fijando la vista en su taza—, cortesía del Ministerio. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Ginny estudió su rostro un momento, y luego miró a su alrededor, aturdida por la ordinariez del piso. Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí, con una taza de té en la mano y vestido con ropa muggle, tan naturalmente como si fuera una túnica. Corrió los ojos de un lado a otro, hasta que divisó una caja grande en la sala de estar que contenía a personas que hablan dentro de ella. Recordó en aquel momento cómo Hermione le había hablado acerca de esos aparatos.  
Todo parecía tan... muggle. También había libros con etiquetas de la biblioteca en el dorso.

Lo miró de nuevo.

—Pequeña Comadreja… yo vivo aquí —volvió a decir—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿O es que tu diminuto ingenio no te permite responder a una simple pregunta?

—Vine por Hermione —respondió al fin—. Ya ha estado demasiado tiempo deprimida. Ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una hermana y no voy a dejarla sola… Ahora tiene que estar con su familia, con nosotros.

Draco la miró fríamente por encima de su té mientras le daba un sorbo.

—¿Justo ahora? Porque si tuviera que aventurar una conjetura, diría que ella no quiere ser encontrada.

—Ella no sabe lo que necesita en este momento —replicó—. Pero necesita ayuda. Ella no puede superarlo todo por su cuenta. Soy su mejor amiga y debo ayudarla.

Ella se cruzó de brazos casi con rabia, sin tomar asiento.

—Bueno, ella parece estar llevándolo bastante bien, la verdad.

Eso era estirar y adornar un poco la verdad. Pero estaba en ello. Tenía algunas ideas acerca de dónde podría necesitar una patada en el trasero... pero sin duda Granger había hecho progresos durante las últimas semanas.

La Comadreja frunció los labios y su tono se volvió el más sarcástico que había oído jamás.

—Oh, sí, ella nos está mostrando que está perfectamente bien al mantenerse alejada de nosotros durante semanas y quedarse en el piso donde ella y Ron habían vivido cuando había dicho que se mudaría al día siguiente. Sí, eso suena completamente bien —ella se tocó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo—. ¿Y tú acabas de venirte a vivir al lado de Hermione?

Su boca se torció.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Evidentemente alguien del Ministerio tiene un gran sentido del humor.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero como él no dijo nada más, con el paso de los segundos su irritación se calmó y dio paso a la preocupación. ¿Por qué no iba Hermione a querer verla? ¿Podría estar enferma? ¿O bajo un hechizo? Ella lanzó una fiera mirada hacia la puerta.

—Seguramente no sepas mucho de ella, pero ¿está comiendo lo suficiente? ¿Cómo se ve? Mamá estaba empezando a venir por aquí para asegurarse de que estaba bien... después de perder a Fred, y luego a Ron... —ella tragó saliva—. Ya no es la misma persona. Está más ansiosa de lo que jamás la he visto, y es más propensa a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. También está bastante más irritable, no sé si alguna vez has visto el temperamento de mi madre...

—A ver Comadreja… No soy el guardián de Granger, y vosotros tampoco lo sois.

Draco sabía perfectamente que la amiga de Granger tenía una varita en el bolsillo, y que lo único que tenía él era una taza de té entre las manos. Una taza de té poco podría protegerle ante un ataque mágico. Lo más sensato habría sido dejar de llamarla Comadreja, pero tal vez ella no sabría sobre su falta de magia… Y si empezaba a comportarse educadamente solamente la haría sospechar de que algo iba mal.

El piso estaba en silencio, aparte del murmullo de la televisión de fondo. Ellos simplemente se miraron a los ojos desde diferentes puntos de la habitación. Ginny en busca de respuestas, y Draco desafiándola a confesar si las encontraba. Ambos dieron un respingo cuando sonó la puerta.

Draco le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja, y ella terminó sentándose en el sofá, justo fuera de la línea visual de la puerta.  
Él abrió la puerta de manera casual, todavía con su té en las manos. Por supuesto, era Granger la que llamaba.

—Ginny se ha ido, por fin. Pensé que la señora Gravis iba a hacer un berrinche por los golpes que estaba dando —dijo, invitándose a sí misma a entrar. Ella volvió a abrir la boca para decir cualquier otra cosa, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta cuando vio a su amiga sentada en el sofá—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Es curioso, yo estaba haciéndome la misma pregunta —respondió el rubio—. Al parecer, la madre Comadreja piensa que no puedes cuidar de ti misma en este momento tan difícil de tu vida.

Estaba casi seguro de que Granger no iba a lanzarle un maleficio por sus palabras. Él cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión y se fuera por donde había venido.

Si las miradas matasen, la Comadreja habría asesinado a Draco en el acto. Obviamente no había transmitido su mensaje a Hermione de la misma forma en la que ella se lo había contado, y eso le había molestado.

—Todos pensamos que debes venir a pasar algún tiempo a la Madriguera, Hermione. Sería bueno para ti.

—¿Y qué? ¿Nos ponemos a hablar de Ron porque todos nos acordamos de él? ¿O hablamos de todo menos de él porque no podemos soportar el dolor y se convierte en un tema tabú? —preguntó Hermione, molesta—. No voy a ir. Estoy perfectamente bien aquí.

Draco hizo lo posible para no mostrar su desacuerdo. Todavía la necesitaba como aliada en su paso por el mundo muggle, pero algo de lo que pensó debió haber recorrido su expresión porque Granger volvió su irritación contra él.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó.

—No he dicho nada.

—No, pero hay palabras escritas por toda tu cara.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, pero podrías estar haciéndolo mejor.

—Ahora vas a empezar a darme lecciones a mí —dijo con amargura.

—Tú preguntaste. Yo no iba a decir nada —se excusó. Luego, le dedicó una mirada llena de advertencia a la pelirroja—. Granger sabe lo que hace. Lo tiene claro. Se alimenta, e incluso va al Ministerio a gestionar algún que otro asunto mío. Cuando esté lista irá por su propio pie, y seguirá adelante con todas las Comadrejas restantes. Ella no está lista para ir allí todavía, y que vengas a quejarte no va a cambiar lo que piensa. Vuelve a la escuela como una buena estudiante y déjala en paz —espetó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione vio una gran oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí siquiera? Me imagino que se estará preguntando por qué has desaparecido. El hecho de que ya seas mayor de edad y que puedas aparecerte no quiere decir que puedas irte de casa cada dos por tres.

—No puedo —dijo Ginny secamente.

—¿Qué?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

—Con todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado, nunca obtuve mi licencia de Aparición. Tuve que conseguir que alguien me trajera. Mamá sabe que estoy con él.

Ginny se negó a revelar el nombre de quien la habían ayudado a aparecerse, pero después de mucho insistir, su negativa se volvió inútil al oír claramente el sonido de alguien golpeando con firmeza a la puerta de Hermione.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de Draco y miró por la mirilla para ver quién estaba llamando a su puerta. Luego, se volvió hacia Ginny.

—Percy. Te ha traído Percy —dijo, sin poder creer que, de todos sus hermanos, hubiera sido él ¿por qué le habría pedido Ginny ese favor a Percy?

—Sí, Percy. No tenía mucho donde elegir. Bill está bastante ocupado con Fleur desde que se enteró de que está embarazada —hizo una mueca—. Está actuando como si ella fuera tan frágil como una pluma. Charlie ha vuelto a Rumania. Fred y George... —se interrumpió y suspiró antes de decir con firmeza—: George no está en condiciones de hacer mucho más que levantarse por la mañana y comer algo. Lee tiene que estar al cuidado de la tienda. Papá... Papá piensa que es probable que estés bien. Mamá casi no puede poner un pie delante del otro a veces, y el resto del tiempo casi se olvida de que se hayan ido. Así que Percy era el único al que podía acudir. Además... después de todo, él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por nosotros.

La morena de pelo espeso frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, sacando la cabeza fuera. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Percy y trató de no hablar en voz demasiado alta.

—Ella está aquí. Por favor, cógela y vete.

Percy se dio la vuelta tan de repente que podría haber sido cómico si Hermione hubiera podido reír en ese momento. Él frunció el ceño brevemente y luego sonrió un poco, inseguro, mirando hacia la puerta donde estaba Hermione.

—¿Me he equivocado de número? Pensé que ésta era tu casa... —comentó.

Draco abrió la puerta un poco más.

—Estabas llamando a la puerta correcta. Este es mi apartamento. Aunque, evidentemente, alguien fijó una reunión de Comadrejas aquí y no me dijo nada —farfulló, abriendo la puerta del todo—. No, entra, uno más, uno menos, qué más da…

Mirando a Draco, incómodo, Percy cruzó el umbral de la puerta y caminó hasta la sala de estar. Miró a su alrededor con una leve curiosidad en el rostro mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño y Ginny parecía avergonzada.

Percy rompió el silencio antes que nadie.

—Bueno, Hermione, estás... bueno, tienes buen aspecto —dijo torpemente.

—Gracias, Percy —dijo Hermione, con voz aburrida—. Aprecio tu preocupación al venir aquí. Volveré a la Madriguera cuando esté lista, no antes. Por favor, saluda a todos de mi parte.

Él tardó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras adecuadas antes de volver a caer en lo que siempre había sido su red de seguridad: el trabajo.

—Por supuesto, lo haré. ¿Sabías que Kingsley decidió mantenerme como su asistente del Ministerio? No creo que Rufus hubiera apreciado mis esfuerzos de la misma manera. Suerte que Kingsley cree que tengo algo que ofrecer. ¿Quién sabe dónde podría llegar después de esto? ¿Hmm? —trató de parecer orgulloso de sí mismo mientras sacaba un poco de pecho.

Las cejas de Draco se arquearon.

—No tienes nada que ver con mi situación, ¿verdad?

Percy se aclaró la garganta.

—Desde luego, no tengo tanto poder para eso. Yo no tomo ese tipo de decisiones, es el Wizengammot el que se encarga de juzgar y procesar los castigos de las personas —podía sentir la mirada de Hermione en él, así como la de Malfoy, y si hubiera mirado al sofá en vez de mantener la vista fija en la pared que estaba frente a él, podría haber visto a su hermana tratando de hacerle un agujero en el cráneo con los ojos—. Puede que haya participado sin ser consciente de ello, en algún momento… Me preguntaron si sabía de algún lugar en el que un mago pudiera vivir en el mundo muggle en paz, alejado de todos los lugares mágicos. No sabía a quién pensaban traer aquí, la verdad.

El rubio no estaba seguro de si debía creer o no al pelirrojo, pero no iba a discutir sobre aquello. No era el momento. En cambio, dejó que su sarcasmo saliera en su lugar. Era un mecanismo para cambiar de tema, como cualquier otro.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Va a entrar volando el resto de tu familia por la ventana en cualquier momento? ¿O tal vez empiecen a salir del grifo de la cocina?

—No, no —dijo Percy a toda prisa—. Vámonos, Ginny. Le dije a mamá que te llevaría a comprar las cosas para el colegio y la tarde está a punto de caer.

Percy asintió hacia Draco y Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa que parecía bastante más una mueca que otra cosa. Se dirigió a la puerta de inmediato, sin esperar a ver si su hermana lo seguía.

Poco a poco, Ginny se levantó y lo siguió, mostrando claramente la reticencia que sentía a dejar a su mejor amiga allí con Malfoy. Hermione miró a Ginny por un momento y luego se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Aunque todavía no estoy del todo bien, lo estaré —prometió.

—Por favor, ven a ver a la familia. Incluso aunque yo esté en el colegio. Seguro que todos se alegran de verte —pidió Ginny, una vez más.

—Estaré bien, Gin. Buena suerte.

Observó a su amiga alejarse de la puerta de Malfoy para desaparecerse junto con su hermano. Realmente esperaba que Ginny tuviera un buen año, y que el miedo y el recuerdo de la guerra no ensombrecieran su paso por Hogwarts. A diferencia de Hermione, Ginny había podido seguir adelante… De hecho, iba a volver a retomar sus estudios, aunque ahora lo más horrible que podía ocurrirle en Hogwarts eran los EXTASIS… que realmente eran bastante horribles. ¿No era eso por lo que había pasado la última década luchando? ¿Por que la gente pudiera vivir sin miedo?

Hermione ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que Malfoy se acercó a ella con un trozo de papel de cocina para secarse los ojos. Ella apreció el gesto y se secó cuidadosamente a la cara.

—Has dicho la verdad, ya sabes —dijo él, tratando de animarla—. Vas a estar bien.

Por un momento, ella lloró con más fuerza todavía, a pesar de tratar de luchar contra las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas… Pero al cabo de un momento pudo reunir el coraje suficiente, consciente de que Malfoy estaba a unos metros de ella, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarla a los ojos mientras arrugaba la nariz, como si el olor de los Weasley siguiera penetrando en sus fosas nasales y aquello le provocara repulsión. Con esfuerzo, finalmente encontró las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

—Lo sé —dijo con un hilo de voz.


	11. Sirviendo

**NT** : _¡Muchos cambios en este nuevo capítulo! Estoy segura de que os va a gustar :)_

 **Capítulo 11: Sirviendo.**

Por primera vez desde que lo había comprado, el teléfono de Draco por fin sonó con alguien que no fuera Granger hablando desde el otro extremo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, hablando demasiado fuerte.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo una voz al otro lado.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió él, tratando de hablar en voz más baja, recordando lo que le había dicho Granger sobre que no era necesario gritar para ser escuchado a través de esas cosas.

—Soy Tony, de DiAngelo's. Tengo aquí su solicitud para unirse a nuestro equipo de camareros. Francamente, usted no tiene la experiencia suficiente como para servir a nuestros clientes. Sin embargo, estamos buscando un nuevo ayudante de camarero. ¿Estaría usted dispuesto a venir para ser entrevistado?

Draco arrugó la nariz, y luchó contra su deseo natural de oponerse a cualquier persona que no pensara que pudiera ser bueno para algo, recordándose que aquella era la única respuesta que había recibido a todas las solicitudes que había entregado después de dos días enteros caminando por la ciudad. Además, era evidente que sus fondos eran desesperadamente bajos llegados a ese punto del mes.

—¿Todavía está ahí, señor Malfoy? —preguntó la voz en el otro extremo de la línea.

Draco se obligó a volver a la realidad, respondiendo rápidamente.

—Sí, todavía estoy aquí —"concéntrate en ser encantador", se dijo a sí mismo—. Estaría feliz... de ir para realizar la entrevista. ¿Cuándo le gustaría verme?

El hombre del otro extremo de la línea dejó escapar un suspiro que Draco no pudo interpretar.

—Dos ayudantes han dejado su puesto en la última semana y uno está enfermo. Si usted pudiera venir hoy mismo, a las 11 de la mañana, sería estupendo. Me gustaría recibirle cuanto antes. Y dependiendo de cómo vaya la entrevista, ¿sería posible que empezara esta noche?

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco, apuntando la dirección que le había dado el hombre en un trozo de papel—. Nos vemos a las 11.

La línea se cortó y Draco deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Finalmente, después de tanta espera, tenía una entrevista. Se preguntó vagamente qué se suponía qué hacía un ayudante de camarero, pero pronto decidió que no importaba. Necesitaba el dinero. Y un trabajo. Y esta era la única respuesta que había tenido en semanas. Haría lo que fuera necesario, incluso si resultaba ser un poco más desagradable que la limpieza de la jaula de Xavier. Él aceptaría el puesto.

Cogió sus llaves y se dirigió al apartamento de Granger. No había estado allí en unos días, desde que las comadrejas habían aparecido de la nada. Vaciló un momento antes de llamar. Esperaba verla bien... Sería bastante embarazoso para los dos que le abriera la puerta con la cara empapada por las lágrimas, pues estaba convencido de que no sabría qué decir para ayudar. Luego pensó que si ella todavía estaba triste o decaída, ayudarlo a prepararse para su entrevista de aquella mañana podría servirle para despejarse.  
Trató de borrar la ansiedad de su rostro cuando llamó a la puerta.  
Después de unos momentos, se escuchó a Granger caminar hacia ella y abrirla.  
Su cabello estaba más encrespado que de costumbre y todavía estaba en la bata. A decir verdad, todavía era bastante temprano, las nueve, para ser más exactos. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo ella, bostezando.

—Granger, finalmente me han llamado —respondió él—. Tengo una entrevista en aproximadamente 2 horas. ¿Me ayudas a prepararme?

Draco se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta, seguro de que su curiosidad la induciría a seguirlo. Y no se equivocaba. Ella cerró la puerta al salir de su piso y le siguió los pocos metros que había hasta su apartamento.

—¿Es cierto, Malfoy? ¿Uno de los restaurantes a los que solicitaste trabajo por fin te ha llamado? —el hecho de poder distinguir perfectamente la sorpresa en su voz le proporcionó una cierta satisfacción.

—Sí —comentó, orgulloso.

—Yo ya estaba pensando que habíamos puesto las expectativas demasiado altas y que tendríamos que pensar en alguna profesión que no requiriera experiencia… —respondió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—DiAngelo's se llama. Me han dicho que no me quieren como camarero, sino como ayudante de uno de ellos. ¿Qué es un ayudante de camarero?

Hubo un tic en la comisura de la boca de Hermione.

—En lugar de tomar las comandas y llevarle la comida a la gente, vas a tener que lavar los platos sucios y limpiar las mesas —él frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba a ser el último en la jerarquía, y lo cierto es que no le gustaba—. Pero, francamente, me sorprende que te estén ofreciendo trabajar en un lugar tan bonito como ese. Si les gustas, acepta el puesto. Siempre se puede ascender con el tiempo. No tienes ninguna experiencia con los clientes, y ésta puede ser una buena oportunidad para empezar a tenerla. Podría haber sido mucho peor —dijo ella simplemente.

—¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué digo? —preguntó el rubio, caminando hacia su habitación y abriendo el armario.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo cuando él eligió unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de botones, y lo observó mientras planchaba las prendas.

—Tienes que estar presentable. Intenta ser encantador, pero sin olvidar ser eficiente y capaz. No basta con sólo tener una cara bonita.

Un súbito pensamiento lo golpeó de repente.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho una entrevista para un puesto de trabajo en el mundo muggle? —quiso saber.

—No exactamente, pero sé qué esperar. Mis padres... Mis padres solían comentar en la cena sus impresiones cuando se entrevistaban con personas que querían ser recepcionistas o auxiliares en su clínica… —ella se mordió el labio—. Seguro que lo haces bien. Ellos ya tienen tu solicitud rellena, y si te han llamado ha sido porque te necesitan. ¿Te han dado alguna otra información?

—La entrevista es a las 11. Si les gusto, quieren que empiece esta noche. Al parecer han perdido algunos ayudantes esta semana.

Él se percató del ceño fruncido en el rostro de Hermione antes de que pudiera disimularlo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso suena un poco mal... ¿Varios ayudantes dejaron el trabajo? ¿Más de uno? Debe haber alguien por allí con quien sea una auténtica pesadilla trabajar. Pero es todo lo que tienes en este momento, así que es mejor que nada —dijo secamente.

Granger también se vistió y lo acompañó, interrogándolo sobre la marcha sobre las posibles preguntas de la entrevista que podrían hacerle, tratando de ayudarle a llenar los vacíos cuando no sabía qué responder y advirtiéndole que no podía ser del todo sincero. Nadie querría contratarlo si empezaba a hablar de que estaba en el mundo muggle cumpliendo condena.

Cuando salieron del metro, Hermione le hizo la última pregunta a Draco, dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza cuando llegaron al restaurante, y yéndose a un café al otro lado de la calle.

Draco tragó saliva antes de entrar en el establecimiento para su entrevista. Se encontró extrañamente nervioso mientras tomaba un respiro, observando el restaurante. Estaba bastante oscuro, y aparte del ruido de la cocina al fondo, no parecía tener mucha actividad. Las mesas estaban vacías, a la espera de que alguien llegara y extendiera un mantel, cubiertos y velas sobre ellas. Escuchó una voz a su izquierda.

—Aquí está. ¿Draco Malfoy, supongo? Soy Tony —dijo el hombre—. Soy el gerente de aquí. Vamos a tomar asiento y conversar, ¿le parece?

Draco se sentó en el bar junto al hombre, que tenía un aspecto bastante normal, aunque con un poco de barriga. No terminaba de entender la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—Me temo que no tengo una oficina ahora mismo, por lo que la barra va a tener que hacer las veces de escritorio. ¿Qué tipo de educación tiene usted?

Él sacó lo que Draco reconoció como su solicitud, y pudo distinguir varias anotaciones que se habían hecho en ella.

—He terminado la escuela secundaria, pero no he ido a la universidad —respondió de memoria.

—Ya veo —él hizo otra anotación—. ¿Y qué tipo de experiencia tiene usted con los restaurantes de calidad?

Él suspiró. Granger y él habían acordado lo que tenía que responder a esa pregunta a modo de explicación de su falta de historial de trabajo.

—Me temo que la mayor parte de mi experiencia es como cliente. Hasta hace poco, yo estaba viviendo bastante bien, pero ahora mi familia está pasando por una mala racha. Es por eso que no voy a poder empezar la universidad este otoño, como pretendía.

—Ya veo —dijo Tony, volviendo a escribir sobre el papel—. ¿Sabe usted cuáles son los deberes que implicaría el puesto?

Draco continuó respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacía lo mejor que pudo, y trató de reprimir su irritación al llevar un rato. Parecía que nunca acabaría. Por fin, unos minutos después, el hombre dejó de preguntarle cosas y durante un momento ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Tony parecía sumergido en la lectura de todas las notas, mirando a Draco de vez en cuando… Y gracias a Merlín, pareció llegar a una decisión.

—Su turno empieza a las cinco por lo general, pero venga mejor a las cuatro de esta tarde para poder explicarle algunas cosas. Derrick le mostrará el restaurante y demás. Estamos encantados de tenerlo entre nuestros empleados. La ropa que debe usar es unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Nada de zapatillas de deporte. Cuando vuelva, tendré el manual de iniciación y la política de la empresa lista para usted.

Draco le dio las gracias y se fue, preguntándose dónde se habría metido. ¿Quién iba a contratar a alguien después de hablar con la persona en cuestión durante poco más de media hora? El hombre debería estar excepcionalmente desesperado. No era un buen augurio para Draco.

Encontró a Granger esperando en el café, leyendo un libro y bebiendo té. Se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Me han contratado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Vaya, no esperaba que fueran a darte la noticia tan rápido —comentó Hermione, sorprendida.

—Lo que significa que el trabajo es probablemente peor de lo esperado —respondió Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella le dedicó una mirada, y él respondió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca—. Lo sé. No estoy en condiciones de pedir nada más, y conseguir algún tipo de trabajo es mejor que no conseguir ninguno… —suspiró—. Tengo que estar de vuelta a las cuatro.

Cuando regresó del restaurante, sintió todo su cuerpo dolorido. Olía a pescado, y tampoco estaba seguro de qué era la sustancia con la que se había manchado la camisa. Los platos eran pesados, ¿y por qué había dejado la gente tanta comida en ellos? Le dolían los pies más que cualquier otra cosa, pero su espalda y sus brazos también habían sentido la presión del trabajo.  
No podía decidir si lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento era una ducha caliente o, directamente, la cama. Mientras seguía subiendo pesadamente las escaleras se preguntó si Granger estaría arriba. Supuso que lo más seguro sería que a esa hora estuviera en casa. Llamó una vez a la puerta y esperó un momento. Si no daba señales de vida en un par de segundos, se iría a su casa y volvería por la mañana. Al no recibir respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su apartamento… Pero un segundo después Hermione asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y dijo:

—Tienes una pinta horrible…

—Así es como me siento.

Draco se giró, volviendo sobre sus pasos y entrando en casa de Granger. Logró retener un poco de su dignidad y consiguió no caer desplomado sobre el sofá. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente de todo lo que había sudado. Hermione lo observó por encima, apresurándose a hacer un poco de té. Le ofreció una taza y él la tomó rápidamente.

—¿Mala noche?

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió él, procediendo a detallar su primer día, desde el tono condescendiente del hombre que había sido puesto a cargo de su formación hasta el cliente que parecía que le había empujado a propósito—. Quieren que esté en todas partes al mismo tiempo —se quejó.

—Bueno, para eso firmaste un contrato —le recordó ella. Él le dedicó una mirada irritada, dándole un sorbo al té—. ¿Te han dado un horario?

—Trabajo las próximas dos noches, jueves libre, y vuelvo a trabajar el viernes y el sábado.

Hermione asintió. Malfoy estaba asumiendo responsabilidades, consiguiendo así ser responsable. Era sólo el primer día en su primer trabajo... pero era un buen comienzo. Se estaba moviendo para superar su condena de la mejor forma posible… Fue en ese preciso momento cuando ella tomó una decisión.

—Mañana voy a ir al boticario.

No iba a seguir mandando a su lechuza para que le trajera sus pedidos, aunque tuviera que esconderse de Rita Skeeter. En cuanto al resto de sus metafóricos fantasmas... simplemente tendría que aceptarlos como vinieron. Ella pertenecía a un lugar, que era el mundo de los magos, y no seguiría alejándose de él.

Draco no pareció sorprendido por sus palabras, ni por la determinación de su voz. Ya era hora de que Granger empezara a dejar atrás el pasado. En lugar de hacer comentarios sobre aquello, le preguntó en qué poción pensaba trabajar aquella semana.

En el momento en que Draco dejó el apartamento de Granger y volvió al suyo propio, se encontraba mucho peor de su agotamiento, por lo que no tardó en irse a la cama.

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente y, siguiendo su rutina, tomó un pequeño desayuno, se duchó y se vistió, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener los ojos alejados de la parte donde guardaba la ropa de Ron.  
Albergaba la esperanza de ser sólo otra cara más entre los clientes del callejón Diagon. Realmente esperaba dar una buena impresión en Mulpepper, por lo que se recogió el pelo para dar una apariencia de orden. Comprobó de nuevo la lista de los ingredientes que necesitaba para aprender por sí misma a hacer un par de pociones en las próximas semanas, cogió su varita, y se colgó el bolso al hombro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dio un giro sobre sus talones y se desapareció.

El callejón Diagon estaba repleto de personas, como era de esperar en la última semana de agosto. Vio a niños y niñas en las nuevas túnicas de Hogwarts y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Debería haber ido a ver a McGonagall hace semanas, antes de que todos los estudiantes llenaran sus pasillos de nuevo.  
Aún podía ver los signos de la guerra en la calle, así como las tiendas que indicaban que aún no reabrían. Ella dio un gran rodeo para no pasar por delante de Sortilegios Weasley. También vio que la heladería de Florean Fortescue seguía cerrada. En Eylops Owl Emporium compró un par de bolsas de golosinas de búho y las guardó en su bolso. Estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda y quería irse. No estaba segura de lo que le molestaba… Tal vez era que la mayoría de las cosas tal y como las conocía habían cambiado, o tal vez fuera la gente… ¿Cómo podía todo el mundo seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera cambiado, después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿No se daban cuenta de lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo era posible?

Lo que le dijo a Ginny de que quería que retomara sus estudios ese curso era cierto… Su amiga debía estudiar ese año que ella nunca había tenido. Se merecía un año escolar en el que lo único terrible al final del mismo fueran los exámenes. Y, sin embargo, parte de ella miraba a su alrededor y esperaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado, que fueran exactamente igual a los años que ella había estado ahí.  
Se vio contrariada por los cambios que habían hecho las tiendas… Algunas parecían haber cambiado su personal, y otras habían cerrado por completo, como Fortescue. Las cosas no eran como ella las recordaba. Eso fue hace una vida.

Ella se apresuró a meterse en un pequeño pasadizo que había entre dos tiendas y se dedicó un momento para tomar aire. Necesitaba calmarse. Podía hacerlo. Había decidido empezar a tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida. Recordó la ansiedad que sintió cuando pisó Hogwarts por primera vez, sin conocer a nadie. Había logrado superarlo con éxito, y ahora ya no estaba tan sola. O quizás sí.

Tragó saliva y mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras entraba al boticario de Mulpepper. Pronto se encontró inmersa en la abrumadora cantidad de olores y colores de los distintos botes de los estantes. Allí había ingredientes que sólo había visto en los libros, y una serie de cosas mucho más allá del kit de pociones del estudiante de Hogwarts. Dio una vuelta por los estantes con fascinación, preguntándose si había alguna posibilidad de conseguir preparado de sapient en vez de la raíz completa. Cogió una cesta de mimbre junto a la puerta y comenzó a colocar los artículos de su lista en ella, así como algunos otros elementos que parecían interesantes. Tenía la intención de entablar conversación con Mulpepper pero descubrió que no se encontraba allí al ir a la caja registradora. Aun así, hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo con su asistente, haciéndole preguntas inteligentes acerca de algunos de los ingredientes. El ayudante de Mulpepper parecía perfectamente capaz de responder a la mayoría de sus preguntas, pero admitió que había una o dos sobre las que no estaba seguro. Le ofreció enviarle una lechuza respondiendo a sus preguntas cuando el maestro Mulpepper regresara. Hermione vaciló. ¿Debería hacer oficial que había regresado? Conseguir empezar a mensajearse con Mulpepper sólo podía resultar algo ventajoso, ¿no? Ella aceptó su oferta con rapidez.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Hermione mientras salía del boticario. Ella había salido de casa, y más o menos había hecho lo que pretendía. Además, no había tenido ningún encontronazo con Skeeter. Se sentía triunfante. Consideró pasarse entonces por Sortilegios Weasley. Tal vez pudiera ver a George. Caminó hasta llegar a ella y miró por la ventana, pero ver aquel cabello pelirrojo moverse de un lado a otro de la tienda le hizo retroceder. Hoy no. Algún otro día, seguro. Quizás la próxima vez. Encontró un lugar fuera del camino y se apresuró a desaparecerse. Poco a poco, era mejor no correr.

Hermione estaba contenta de ver que su última poción parecía ser un éxito, ya que coincidía con la descripción que daba el libro sobre cómo debía quedar, aunque no era exactamente la que le importaba...  
Recordó que sólo tenía unos pocos días antes de que comenzara el plazo de solicitud de trabajo en Hogwarts. Tenía que ir a ver a McGonagall…

Hermione estaba haciendo planes: quería arreglárselas para hacer el examen de pociones nivel EXTASIS en septiembre. Estaba realmente convencida de querer hacerlo. Seguiría practicando por sí misma hasta que llegara el día, haría el EXTASIS y empezaría un aprendizaje formal con Belby. Necesitaba conseguir tener contacto directamente con él y lo sabía… Pero sentía que necesitaba otro par de semanas para seguir practicando. No podía permitirse el lujo de fallar. Belby ya tenía recomendaciones de McGonagall y Slughorn, pero no se había puesto en contacto con ella, y ella no había insistido... todavía. Pero lo haría. Se prometió que lo haría.

Hermione comenzó a escribir una carta a McGonagall, y la leyó tres veces antes de enviarla.


	12. Estudiante

**NT** **:** Antes que nada... ¡Perdón! Sé que debería haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero estoy a punto de empezar la época de exámenes finales en la universidad y estoy hasta arriba de trabajos, exposiciones, y horas y horas de estudio :(  
Lamento decir que me va a ser tremendamente complicado seguir con el ritmo de traducción de un capítulo a la semana, lo siento.  
Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, no voy a abandonar la historia ni mucho menos, sólo necesito que entiendan que mi vida muggle me ocupa mucho tiempo y la tarea de traducir es bastante ardua...

Así que nada, no os entretengo más... ¡Aquí está el siguiente cap! Espero que lo disfruten, y gracias de antemano por su paciencia :)

 **Capítulo 12: Estudiante.**

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por reprimir aquellos sentimientos que se le cernían a la boca del estómago. Ella no había pisado Hogwarts desde que Ron había muerto, y realmente no estaba segura de querer volver. Había estado allí algunos de los primeros días en los que se habían iniciado las labores de limpieza y reconstrucción justo después de la batalla, pero no había sido capaz de decidirse a volver después de perder a Ron.

Había sido una suerte que McGonagall se las hubiera arreglado para que ella pudiera aparecerse directamente en la chimenea de su oficina. Cogió una pizca de polvo, respiró profundamente, entró en la chimenea y habló con claridad.

Se transportó hasta la oficina de la directora de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era extraño volver a ver a dos personas que Hermione había conocido, esta vez retratadas en dos cuadros en la pared… pero allí estaban, Dumbledore y Snape, en sus respectivos marcos. Era obvio que ambos estaban durmiendo, por lo que se alegró de no tener que pensar en nada que decir.

—Tiene buen aspecto, señorita Granger —dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

Ella se giró, enfrentando a aquella mujer que tanto la había ayudado siempre.

—Gracias, Prof… eh, directora.

—Señorita Granger, creo que, después de todo este tiempo, podría empezar a llamarme Minerva.

Hermione trató de hacerse a la idea de aquello.

—Minerva —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Minerva entonces. Usted puede llamarme Hermione.

Minerva frunció los labios, mirando a su antigua alumna predilecta.  
La chica parecía cansada, pero no hasta el punto de un agotamiento extremo. También la veía desgastada, pero no se había dejado romper… Estaba exactamente como se la había esperado. Quizás estuviera un poco más delgada, pero no había señales de desnutrición.

—Hermione entonces —concedió—. ¿Por qué no toma asiento?

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio y McGonagall hizo lo mismo detrás de él.

—Quería agradecerle una vez más por haberle escrito a Damocles Belby recomendándome. No he recibido respuesta todavía, pero creo que es mejor así… Si accediera a conocerme, lo ideal sería después de haber hecho mi EXTASIS de pociones. Tendría tiempo para estudiar y conseguir impresionarlo. Sé que por lo general se hacen al final del curso, pero… ¿habría alguna manera de que yo pudiera hacerlo en septiembre?

—Estoy segura de que podré organizar algo con el Ministerio. Seguro que a alguno de los examinadores no le importaría hacer un pequeño viaje hacia aquí para examinarla.

—Gracias, Prof… Minerva —dijo Hermione.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio un momento.

—¿Cómo está llevando sus estudios? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle?

—Voy poco a poco, pero sin detenerme. Creo que siempre he tenido habilidad para pociones. Simplemente nunca ha tenido muchas oportunidades de brillar.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando… Que había sido culpa del profesor Snape. Por suerte recordó a tiempo que, de una manera u otra, seguía presente en ese despacho.

—Bueno, si necesitara ayuda con sus estudios, estaría más que feliz de tenerle aquí. Estoy segura de que podríamos encontrarle un lugar en Hogwarts para que pudiera recibir la ayuda de los profesores en cuanto la necesitara —ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, observando el retrato de la pared.

Hermione consideró sus palabras con cuidado.

—No creo que esté preparada todavía para volver aquí como estudiante… aunque, créame Minerva, parte de mí todavía desea terminar mis estudios. Si se diera el caso de empezar mi aprendizaje con Belby y tuviera tiempo, me encantaría seguir estudiando las otras asignaturas del último año, y tal vez hacer los EXTASIS en verano.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—Sí… Pero por ahora no creo... No creo que sea el momento ideal para volver en calidad de estudiante.

McGonagall inclinó la cabeza.

—Es su decisión, querida.

Otro incómodo silencio cayó entre ellas, apoderándose de la habitación entera… y ambas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ha visto al señor Potter? —preguntó McGonagall.

—¿Sabe algo de Harry? —quiso saber Hermione.

Por lo visto, ninguna de ellas tenía respuestas.

—No es Harry, pero otro de sus compañeros de clase volvió a Hogwarts… es posible que desee verlo.

Hermione trató de ocultar la mirada incómoda que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Realmente no estoy segura de querer ver a nadie…

—¿Puedo ser franca, Hermione?

—Claro que puede, Minerva. Siempre he valorado su opinión.

Después de una breve pausa, la ahora directora prosiguió:

—Usted vino aquí hoy porque sigue teniendo ambiciones con respecto a su futuro. Y yo admiro sus ganas de aprender y sus metas a largo plazo, cuyo objetivo final es el ayudar a los demás. Creo que podría alcanzar sus metas mucho más rápido si cursara su último año en Hogwarts, aunque puedo comprender sus razones para no querer volver... Sin embargo, no estoy preocupada por su carrera. Estoy preocupada por usted. Si de verdad le da valor a mi opinión, por favor, tome mi consejo y vaya a ver a la persona que la espera en el pasillo.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Ella pertenecía al mundo mágico, y había conseguido volver a pisar la escuela sin caerse en pedazos… Pero no había podido evitar pensar en Ron o Harry, y eso la mataba por dentro. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que podría tomar aire y aguantar unos cuantos minutos más.

—Si piensa que debería hacerlo, lo haré —dijo Hermione, dándole las gracias a Minerva mientras se levantaba del asiento. Caminó hacia la puerta del despacho, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras, pero no pudo evitar girarse al llegar al marco de la puerta—. Le echará un ojo a Ginny este año, ¿verdad?

La directora sonrió maternalmente.

—Observo a la señorita Weasley como si fuera mi propia hija. Aunque ella es toda una Gryffindor, estoy segura de que se valdrá por sí misma.

Hermione se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar las palabras de la directora y se apresuró a descender por la escalera y pasar la gárgola. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Neville esperando un poco más allá.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo él, apoyado contra la pared, con una mancha de suciedad en la mejilla—. Me alegro de verte.

Ella sonrió y corrió a saltar a sus brazos. Se sentía bien abrazar a alguien que había formado una parte importante en tu vida después de tanto tiempo. Él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

—Yo sí que me alegro de verte, Neville. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió torpemente mientras se alejaban.

—No estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer después... de todo. Bueno, supongo que sigo sin estar seguro, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero hacer de este sitio un lugar mejor. He estado ayudando en la reconstrucción… La profesora Sprout todavía se está recuperando de algunas de sus heridas de la batalla, y como sabía que estaba aquí, me pidió que la ayudara con sus clases este año. McGonagall me dijo que podría ser el nuevo Jefe de Gryffindor —él hizo una pausa mientras miraba la gárgola de la pared—. Todavía no estoy seguro de si hablaba en serio.

—Qué bien, Neville —todavía era llamativo ver algunos de los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en su persona, pero después de observarlo un poco mejor se dio cuenta de que él todavía era muy Neville Longbottom—. ¿Ha sido extraño para ti volver?

—Creo que va a ser más extraño cuando lleguen los estudiantes. Algunas personas de nuestro año se unirán a los de séptimo. Y hay mucha gente que no quiere enviar a sus hijos de vuelta al colegio debido a lo que sucedió con Snape y los Carrow… —tragó saliva antes de continuar, como inmerso en sus pensamientos—. Muchos de los que vuelvan serán capaces de ver los Threstals este año.

Sin darse cuenta de que sus pies habían empezado a andar, Neville y Hermione se aventuraron a pasear a través de los pasillos desiertos.

Hermione podía ver los signos de la guerra, pero también los signos de la reconstrucción y reparación. La violencia que un día se apoderó de Hogwarts no se había borrado, pero estaba siendo curada, sanada.  
Hermione caminó con Neville más tiempo del que habría esperado, e incluso empezó a tener hambre debido a que empezaba a hacerse tarde mientras recorrían los invernaderos. Respiró profundamente, inhalando el olor de la hierba. Era como volver a casa, en cierto modo, después de todos los meses que había pasado en Londres.

Con la espalda apoyada en el cristal del invernadero tres, Hermione se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Crees que alguna vez haya existido la posibilidad de cursar nuestro séptimo año y no tener que pasar por todo lo que pasamos?

Por primera vez en el día, Neville vaciló.

—Estábamos destinados a vivirlo... y, en cierto modo, nos hizo ser lo que somos ahora. Realmente extraño a Dumbledore... Si él no hubiera muerto, aquel año con Snape y los Carrow nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Pero superar todo eso depende de nosotros. Tenemos que levantarnos y enfrentar lo que tenemos. El último par de años han sido difíciles —se rió tristemente—, pero sé lo que soy, y no voy a dejar que el pasado me arruine la vida.

Se encogió de hombros con la sombra de una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.  
Hermione se quedó mirándolo. Había algo en él que seguía teniendo 11 años… pero ya no era ese Neville de primero. Había crecido, madurado. Y ella admiraba esa capacidad que tenía de hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a los demás, además de a él mismo.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No cambies nunca, Neville.

En el camino de vuelta a la oficina de McGonagall para usar la chimenea de vuelta a su casa, ella y Neville se habían pasado por las cocinas del colegio para comer algo, ya que sus estómagos habían empezado a rugir preocupantemente.

McGonagall tenía razón. Volver a Hogwarts era algo que tenía que hacer. Y... aunque no hubiera podido hacerlo con Ron o Harry, Neville había sido un buen sustituto. No había sido consciente de cuánto necesitaba verlo… Y no podía haber pedido más.  
Fue realmente bueno ver a alguien como él enfrentar el presente y seguir con su vida.

El primer día de septiembre siempre lo había sentido como un día de comienzos. Fue por eso por lo que Hermione escogió ese día para mandar su carta a Damocles Belby. Ella se la pasó a Draco para que la leyera y le diera su opinión.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó, nerviosa.

Draco la leyó dos veces antes de devolvérsela.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Es un idiota si no te toma en serio… ¿Serás capaz de conseguir el resto del material que necesitas a tiempo?

—Sí, me las arreglaré —dijo Hermione, tomando de nuevo la carta y sellándola con cuidado.

—¿Por qué elegiste el día 19 para hacer el examen? —quiso saber Draco—. Podrías haber apurado un poco más, hasta el final del mes… O cualquier otro día, ya sabes, para no ir tan apurada. No es que seas estudiante y tengas que ajustarte a los plazos establecidos como las otras personas. Tú podías decidir.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la vista mientras adjuntaba la carta a la pata de Atenea y la despedía al otro lado de la ventana.

—Es mi cumpleaños. Sería una buena forma de empezar otro año.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se unió a ella en la ventana, mirando al búho hacerse cada vez más pequeño mientras volaba hacia el horizonte.

—Gracias por venir a leer eso —dijo ella de repente—. Realmente necesitaba que alguien le diera el visto bueno antes de enviarla.

—De nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras permanecían mirando a través de la ventana, escuchando los sonidos de la ciudad de Londres. Bocinas, gente gritando, frenos chirriando sobre el asfalto... La vida continuaba para todo el mundo.

—Supongo que ahora que la he enviado debería volver a estudiar.

Ella se giró y miró con tristeza y una pizca de agonía la pila de libros delante de ella, sobre la mesa. Iba a ser duro prepararse todo aquel material antes del día 19, pero tenía que hacerlo, de un modo u otro.

Draco también se giró y miró en la dirección de sus ojos. Todos los libros estaban perfectamente apilados y ordenados, con notas a los lados.

—Los esbirros del Ministerio llegaron por la mañana para ver cómo estaba. Seguro que querían asegurarse de que no me había prendido fuego a mí mismo o algo por el estilo —él arrugó la nariz con desagrado—. El piso todavía huele a la colonia barata que llevaba uno de ellos. No estoy por la labor de volver hasta que se haya esfumado definitivamente... Ha apestado toda la maldita casa —se estremeció levemente. No le gustaba que vinieran a registrar sus cosas. Caffrey y Burke apenas habían parecido creer a sus propios ojos al verlo llevar una vida muggle normal y corriente. Habían estado seguros de que ocultaba algo, y no habían sido demasiado sutiles en sus preguntas… Él los había acompañado por la casa mientras le abrían cajones y muebles con una mirada de desdén en el rostro, y respondiendo a sus preguntas con las mínimas palabras posibles—. Me han dado el dinero de este mes... No es mucho, pero podríamos ir a comer algo. Esos libros seguirán aquí cuando vuelvas —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ellos.

Hermione no tuvo que pensárselo mucho antes de aceptar. Aquel día, más que ningún otro, las paredes de su apartamento parecían acercarse más y más a ella, y se sentía a punto de ser aplastada. Le haría bien salir un poco.  
Tal vez después de comer ella podría invitarle al cine.

Draco se paseó por los estantes de la biblioteca, aunque más bien parecía estar al acecho.  
Después de varios minutos, el hombre que había estado sentado en el escritorio frente al ordenador se levantó y se fue. Draco se precipitó en la silla, aún caliente.  
Granger se pasaba estudiando 16 horas al día, y aquella era la tercera vez que iba a la biblioteca en lo que iba de semana. Y aquel día estaba decidido a que nadie se le adelantara.

Pero ahora que estaba sentado frente a él, no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar.  
Movió el pequeño aparatito redondo sobre la mesa y encontró una flecha en movimiento en la pantalla. No parecía que pudiera hacer algo más aparte de mover la flecha blanca de un lado a otro.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la bibliotecaria de pelo gris apareció por la esquina. Se trataba de que pareciera como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, así que se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla mientras seguía moviendo la flecha.

Ella lo miró con desaprobación.

—Si no sabe cómo usarlo, debería inscribirse a las clases que ofrece el centro. Theresa viene a ayudar con las nuevas tecnologías dos veces por semana. Mientras, podría dejar el ordenador libre para los que sí que saben usarlo.

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de seguir adelante.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos podía estar segura esa vieja cabra de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Se acercó un poco más a la mesa y observó el movimiento de flecha por la pantalla, pero no hacía más que eso, moverse.  
Intentó presionar con los dedos sobre el tablero lleno de letras, pero no hizo nada. Era evidente que le faltaba hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Levantó el controlador y lo inspeccionó. La parte inferior parecía tener una bola. Pasó el dedo por ella y observó que la flecha volvía a moverse. Investigando un poco más, se encontró con un botón en la parte superior. Podía oír un clic al presionarlo, pero no parecía tener respuesta alguna en la pantalla.  
Volvió a apoyar el controlador en el escritorio, y a hacer clic de vez en cuando. Nada parecía suceder en un primer momento, pero luego, de repente, cambió la pantalla. Unas palabras aparecieron a lo largo de la misma: Bienvenido a Internet Explorer.

—¿Qué? —se preguntó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido.

Una sombra apareció detrás de él.

—Enseño a usar el ordenador los martes y jueves a las diez. Habría un hueco para ti mañana.

Draco levantó la vista y encontró a una mujer de pelo muy castaño junto a él. Levantó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Qué enseña?

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Todo, desde cómo encender la máquina, hasta la configuración de su correo electrónico y la creación de documentos.

Un poco más tarde, Draco se encontró saliendo de la biblioteca con la intención de volver a la mañana siguiente para aprender a usar una computadora. Hasta ahora, había aprendido que el controlador con el que había estado teniendo dificultades se llamaba ratón. Y el tablero con las letras, teclado.

Draco se puso una camisa limpia y unos pantalones, y se sentó a la mesa a comerse su tostada con mantequilla y su té. Lavó los platos antes de salir hacia la biblioteca, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que una persona podría hacer con un ordenador.

Entró en la biblioteca y preguntó en la recepción dónde se impartían las clases. Le indicaron que debía bajar las escaleras, y pronto se encontró en una habitación en el sótano donde no había estado antes. Había media docena de ordenadores instalados en fila. Vio a dos personas que ya estaban sentadas frente a ellos, y a Theresa, de pie en la parte delantera de la sala, hablando con una tercera.

—Toma asiento, vamos a comenzar en breve.

Draco eligió un asiento al final y esperó pacientemente. Miró a sus compañeros de clase... Había un señor mayor y dos mujeres de mediana edad, así como una mujer joven y su hijo de no más de aproximadamente siete años.  
Luego, volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su máquina y frunció el ceño. Estaba oscura.

—Ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría presentarme. Mi nombre es Theresa. Vamos a empezar la introducción al uso de una computadora. Si os fijáis, en el escritorio hay un monitor, un teclado y un ratón. En el suelo, a la izquierda de los pies, está la torre. La torre es la parte de la máquina que se encarga del almacenamiento de archivos y el funcionamiento de la misma. El monitor es sólo responsable de mostrar lo que la torre está haciendo. Tanto la torre como el monitor tienen que estar encendidos para poder utilizar el ordenador. Pulsad el botón de encendido de la torre, que se encuentra aquí —ella levantó una foto que indicaba dónde debían presionar—, y luego encended el monitor.

Draco encontró los botones y los apretó. Esperó hasta que, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, una imagen apareció en el centro de su pantalla. Y siguió esperando...

Con el tiempo, el ordenador de Draco (así como todos los demás) llegaron a la pantalla que había visto el día anterior en la computadora de la biblioteca principal.  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco cuando el anciano apagó el monitor al pensar que no estaba funcionando adecuadamente al ir demasiado lento.

—Este es el escritorio. Se darán cuenta de que no hay mucho en él. Está bien, pues abajo, en la esquina inferior izquierda tienen su menú de Inicio, donde se puede elegir un programa.

Draco escuchó con atención mientras ella les aconsejaba sobre la forma de utilizar el ratón, y empezó a observar lo que hacían los diferentes programas. Bufó cuando las dos mujeres de mediana edad le pidieron a Theresa que repitiera todo de nuevo para que pudieran tomar notas.

Theresa los condujo a través de una serie de ejercicios, mostrándoles cómo iniciar los documentos de texto de la máquina, abrir, editar y guardar archivos. Las dos mujeres que parecían haberse apuntado juntas a esa clase tomaron notas detalladamente. La mujer con el niño les preguntó si podía tomarlas prestadas más tarde. El hombre de edad avanzada, con frecuencia requería la repetición de cosas que no acababa de entender... Y la frustración de Draco aumentó con el paso del tiempo. Él comenzó a abrir los archivos en su máquina por su cuenta, y pronto tuvo un montón de ventanas abiertas… ¡Lengua bífida de Salazar! ¿Cómo había dicho que se cerraban?

Theresa se paseó hasta su lado y se lo mostró de nuevo. Él asintió, memorizando la información.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Por favor, apaguen sus computadoras. Hay que ir al menú Inicio y seleccionar "Apagar"... Sí, muy bien, señor Willis. El jueves hablaremos del acceso a la Internet, entre otras cosas más interesantes que las de hoy.

Los otros en la habitación recogieron sus cosas y se fueron. Draco apagó su ordenador y se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —preguntó Theresa.

Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo expresar lo que quería saber sin parecer completamente incompetente.

—¿Para qué se usan los ordenadores?

Ella parpadeó.

—Bueno, realmente pueden ser usados para casi cualquier cosa, y su potencial está creciendo bastante. Puedes crear documentos, y actualizarlos. Puede enviar mensajes a la gente a través de largas distancias. También hay juegos y enciclopedias. En este momento, una copia de Britannica es de 26 volúmenes y ocupa 3 estantes. Podrías tener todo esto en un simple CD. O, tal vez 2 o 3. Pero en todo caso, sería mucho más compacto.

Él decidió no preguntar qué era Britannica, y simplemente asentir.

—Suena muy útil —sólo tenía que explorar más por su cuenta.

—Realmente lo es. Pero son tan caros en este momento... Por favor, ven a mi siguiente clase, y verás mucho más de lo que pueden hacer —ella le sonrió—. Sé que las cosas han ido un poco lentas hoy, pero hay mucha gente interesada en suscribirse a esta clase para ponerse al día con la tecnología, ya que ha cambiado mucho desde que estaban en la escuela. Sólo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia con ellos.

Draco asintió, indeciso sobre si volvería el jueves o no. Probablemente. Tal vez.


	13. Sorpresas

**NT : **¡Hola! Tal y como prometí a algunos lectores, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo esta semana.  
Hoy he tenido mi último examen de alemán de la carrera y he dormido tres horas, pero aun así aquí estoy, cumpliendo mis promesas xD No me hago responsable del estado de este cap porque prácticamente lo traduje medio zombie. Muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos en mi etapa de exámenes, y a los nuevos lectores que han ido uniéndose a la historia en estos últimos días. Me hace muy feliz saber que somos tantos :)

Ahora sí, me voy a dormir la siesta, que me la he merecido.

Besitos.

 **Capítulo 13: Sorpresas.**

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de café. Había estado estudiando día y noche durante semanas. La parte más racional de ella sabía que la mejor manera de hacer los exámenes era descansada, pero otra parte de su mente sabía que necesitaba todo el tiempo que fuera posible para retener la información en su cabeza.

Las pociones nivel EXTASIS no sólo tenían que salirle bien, tenían que salirle perfectamente.

Se frotó las sienes, cansada… ¿Dónde estaban sus notas sobre antídotos?

Llevaba un rato sumida en la profunda lectura de sus notas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró el reloj de pared. ¿A esta hora?

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola sin necesidad de mirar por la mirilla. Ya sabía quién llamaba.  
Después de todo, ¿quién más iba a visitarla? Pero era bastante tarde, y con todo lo que había estado estudiando no lo había visto en unos cuantos días.

—Malfoy —dijo—. Pensé que estarías trabajando.

—Acabo de llegar —respondió él.

—Tenía entendido que salías más tarde…

Él atravesó el marco de la puerta, rodeando a Hermione y haciendo todo lo posible por no parecer demasiado agotado.

—Los jueves no hay demasiado trabajo —dijo evasivamente—. Además, si yo no apareciera por la puerta te quedarías despierta toda la noche, intentando meterte la información a la fuerza en la cabeza —él la miró sólo un momento, volviendo a hablar justo cuando ella iba a interrumpirlo—. No seas terca, Granger. Si te pasas toda la noche en vela mañana vas a hacer un examen de mierda.

Ella levantó una ceja y se puso una mano en la cadera mientras lo miraba, pero Draco la ignoró y se dirigió a la cocina. Echó un vistazo a la mesa de la misma, donde ella había extendido infinidad de libros y apuntes, y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Café a esta hora? Craso error, Granger.

Hermione resopló, entrando en la cocina.

—Bueno, el té no me mantiene tan despierta, y con la cantidad de horas de estudio que he estado teniendo, el vino quedaba definitivamente fuera de la ecuación. Pero puedo invitarte a cualquiera de ellos, si quieres.

—Vino, por favor —dijo—. Deberías tomar un poco tú también.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sorprendió cogiendo dos copas del estante. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las tazas de café que había tomado aquella noche, y podría beber un poco de vino, sólo para desconectar un momento… Pero le intrigaba el hecho de que él le hubiera aconsejado beber con él.

—¿Y por qué debería, según tú?

—Porque de lo contrario, entre los nervios del examen y todo el café que has bebido esta noche, no podrás dormir y todo el esfuerzo que has hecho habrá sido en vano. Necesitas relajarte e irte a dormir —respondió, con un aire de suficiencia en el rostro—. ¿Y cómo mejor que con una copa de vino?

Ella sonrió levemente mientras se giraba para coger la botella, pero cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta hacia la mesa de la cocina, Draco ya no estaba allí. Se asomó a la puerta y lo vio sentado en el sofá.

Ella le pasó una copa y se acomodó en el sillón junto al sofá.

—Bueno, entonces cuéntame algo para despejarme.

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué había que contar?

—El gerente de lunes a viernes sigue siendo un imbécil. Los clientes todavía lo son más. Las clases para aprender a usar el ordenador fueron... interesantes —hizo una pausa. No había hecho mucho más aquella semana—. Nunca hubiera pensado que los muggles pudieran crear algo tan complejo como un ordenador.

—Es increíble lo que la gente puede hacer sin magia, ¿verdad? —ella sonrió, tomando un sorbo de vino. Sin magia, Malfoy se estaba dando cuenta de lo diferente que era la vida de los que no sabían de la existencia de las brujas y magos y, sin duda, si seguía así, algún día podría parecerse a un ser humano libre de prejuicios entre lo mágico y lo muggle.

Empezaron a ponerse al día de los detalles que se habían perdido durante las últimas semanas, mientras Hermione había estado ocupada, o más bien, absorta en sus estudios. Ella le hizo algunas preguntas sobre las pociones EXTASIS, y él le preguntó por cualquier otra cosa muggle que fuera interesante y de la que no hubiera oído hablar aún.

Cuando ella le describió una máquina de afeitar eléctrica, Draco rió y se acarició la mandíbula. Se había cortado más de una vez en sus primeros intentos de utilizar una maquinilla de afeitar muggle de plástico en lugar de su habitual hechizo de afeitar.

Ambos bebieron y rieron hasta que las dos copas estuvieron vacías.  
Después de terminarse la suya, Hermione sintió que incluso podría dormir un poco antes de que tuviera que salir hacia Hogwarts y Draco pronto se dio cuenta de que su misión había sido cumplida. Si Granger no descansaba un poco antes de su examen, estaba seguro de que no lograría dar todo de sí.

No sabía por qué extraña razón trataba de mantener un ojo puesto en ella… Tal vez por la muerte de la Comadreja, o por la ausencia de Potter, o quizás por la falta de sus padres… ¿quién más, aparte de él, estaba allí para ella? Además, él tampoco tenía un apretadísimo calendario social en esos días.

Le dio las buenas noches y le deseó suerte con el examen antes de dirigirse a su apartamento. Él también estaba cansado, por lo que sus otros planes podían esperar hasta mañana. No estaba muy seguro acerca de ellos, pero sentía que debía hacer... algo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se había puesto su túnica negra, la de siempre. También había comprobado que tenía su varita en el bolsillo. Se había obligado a sí misma a sentarse a la mesa, ingerir algo sólido como desayuno y, por supuesto, beber una taza de café. Ella estaría tan lista como se preparara en los momentos previos al examen.

Después de desayunar, se acercó a su chimenea y, una vez más, usó los polvos Flú para llegar al despacho de McGonagall.

—Buenos días, Prof… Minerva —dijo Hermione, empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

—Buenos días, Hermione —respondió la directora McGonagall con una sonrisa al verla salir de su chimenea—. ¿Estás lista?

—A medias…

—Conociéndote, yo diría que sí que lo estás —le dedicó otra sonrisa y se acercó a ella—. Hemos preparado un aula en el tercer piso para que puedas examinarte tranquila.

Para alivio de Hermione, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya que todos los estudiantes estaban en clases. McGonagall la guió hasta la clase que había sido reservada para ella y, cuando entró, se encontró frente a un anciano con un traje oficial del Ministerio.  
Las mesas estaban dispuestas con papeles, plumas, calderos, e ingredientes.

Ella se acercó con paso firme, pero sintiendo su corazón taladrarle el pecho. Le entregó su varita, y el funcionario comprobó que no estuviera amañada antes de devolvérsela.

A continuación, Hermione se sometió a una extenuante prueba escrita que se prolongó durante dos horas y que causó que no se sintiera la mano al acabar. Luego, tuvo unos minutos de descanso en los que se le proporcionó un poco de agua fría, y después se reanudó la prueba con la parte práctica del examen. El representante del Ministerio tenía una voz bastante grave, llegando a resultar desagradable a veces, pero Hermione no pudo sentirse más aliviada cuando le oyó preguntarle los ingredientes para una poción multijugos. Ella los identificó sobre la mesa, y el hombre apuntó algo en su pergamino.

—Ahora, utilizando sólo los ingredientes que hemos propuesto, quiero que elabore la poción sustituta del Elixir de la felicidad.

Hermione se mordió el labio por un momento antes de empezar a agarrar ingredientes. La versión estándar del Elixir necesitaba un bezoar de tamaño medio, pero la poción sustituta podía ser preparada en la mitad de tiempo.  
Ella ya estaba sudando cuando el representante del Ministerio le indicó que se había acabado el tiempo y le pidió que empezara otra poción diferente.  
Cuando también terminó la segunda, los labios del mago se movieron en la más elemental de las sonrisas.

—Bien hecho, señorita Granger. Se le enviará una lechuza con sus resultados a su debido tiempo.

—Gracias señor —respondió ella, respirando por fin—. Y gracias también por hacer un viaje hasta aquí sólo para evaluarme.

—No hay de qué, señorita Granger. Usted nos prestó a todos nosotros un gran servicio.

Hermione sonrió un poco, torpemente. Todavía le resultaba incómodo pensar en la guerra y en todas las demás cosas que había hecho a partir de ese momento… Pero más incómodo le resultaba el hecho de que personas que le triplicaban la edad siguieran dándole las gracias… De verdad, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Habían tenido que luchar. No había habido otra opción. Y habían estado de más todos esos premios del Ministerio, las placas con sus nombres, los reconocimientos... Toda aquella atención había sido incómoda, y los tres se había apartado de ella lo mejor que pudieron, aunque Hermione sospechaba que Ron había disfrutado un poco más que ella o Harry.

En cualquier caso, todo estaba en el pasado ahora. Ron se había ido, y nunca volvería. Y Harry estaba escondido. No había otra manera de decirlo con honestidad.

Los pasillos estaban mucho más abarrotados cuando salió del aula que cuando llegó. Había estudiantes caminando por ellos, otros corrían por llegar tarde a alguna clase y todo parecía tan... normal. Hogwarts, llenos de estudiantes. El ente de la escuela se sentía vivo.

Observó los cuadros en la pared, susurrando entre sí. Una niña pequeña en una pintura agitaba con timidez a un niño en un cuadro al otro lado del pasillo y la señalaba.

Hermione ignoró aquello, subió el último tramo de escaleras y finalmente regresó al despacho de McGonagall, aunque vaciló en la parte inferior de la escalera. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y pensó que quizás podría tratar de buscar a Ginny antes de su siguiente clase, sólo para ver cómo se encontraba…

No, hoy no.

Tal vez le escribiera para saber cuándo sería el próximo fin de semana que pudiera ir a Hogsmeade, y quizás iría a verla.  
Probablemente hubiera un fin de semana en el que los alumnos pudieran ir a Hogsmeade cuando fuera acercándose Halloween. Ella volvería el próximo mes. Se lo prometió a sí misma.

Se apresuró a subir la escalera, y sintió una punzada de pesar por la idea de dejar Hogwarts... Otra vez.

" _Pero volveré_ ", se recordó.

McGonagall estaba tras el gran escritorio de su despacho cuando Hermione llegó a lo alto de la escalera.

—Confío en que todo ha ido bien, ¿me equivoco? —dijo la directora.

—No, Minerva. Me ha salido bien —respondió ella, sintiendo que diciéndolo en voz alta lo hacía más real—. Gracias de nuevo por permitirme hacerlo.

—De nada, muchacha, de nada… De acuerdo con sus deseos, no le he dicho a nadie más que usted está aquí. Sin embargo, me imagino que el señor Longbottom, la señorita Weasley, y a un gran número de alumnos le gustaría verte hoy. ¿Querrías quedarte a comer?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no. Estoy lista para ir a casa —dijo, tratando de evitar la mirada de la directora—. El examen ha sido bastante agotador y casi no he dormido. Pero la próxima vez... La próxima vez lo haré.

Levantó la vista y le sonrió levemente a la profesora. Podría haber jurado que parecía decepcionada.

—Bueno, veo que tu decisión está más que tomada. Sin embargo, permíteme que te desee un feliz cumpleaños.

La bruja movió su varita e hizo aparecer encima del escritorio un sobre y un paquete bien envuelto.

Hermione no se lo esperaba, y aquel detalle de su antigua profesora le sacó una gran sonrisa. Después de agradecerle que se acordara y se tomara la molestia de hacerle un regalo, Hermione se despidió agarrando bien fuerte el paquete a su pecho, y desapareció en la chimenea.

Volvió a aparecer en su apartamento y puso el paquete y el sobre de McGonagall en la mesita de la entrada, donde estaban sus zapatillas. Se las puso y se sentó en el sillón, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ya se había quitado de encima una cosa más. El siguiente paso sería conseguir la atención del Belby. Seguramente necesitaría pasarse por el boticario unas cuantas veces más… pero por ahora nadie le negaría que no se merecía un pequeño descanso. Tal vez se diera el gusto de leer su vieja novela favorita, algo que la relajaba muchísimo. Hoy haría cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no estuviera relacionada con la asignatura de Pociones.

La prueba había sido algo dura, pero ella estaba segura de haber aprobado. Se había esforzado tanto que no se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba hasta que por fin pudo sentarse tranquilamente sin tener eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza continuamente.

Hermione se dedicó un momento, cerrando los ojos y enlazando los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo. Estaba tan cansada que pensó en echarse una pequeña siesta, pero finalmente decidió levantarse y satisfacer otra de sus necesidades: Comer.

Estaba muerta de hambre, pero en su camino hacia la cocina, apreció cómo un pequeño papel aparecía por debajo de la puerta de entrada.  
Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia allí y lo recogió.  
Reconoció la letra en el trozo de papel al instante.

 _Necesito que vengas a las 5. DM_

Hermione leyó el mensaje de nuevo, incrédula, preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy podría necesitar.  
Tenía que reconocer que Malfoy se había adaptado bastante bien a la vida muggle. Podía hacer la compra, cocinar los alimentos, limpiar y planchar su ropa… Además, había encontrado un empleo.  
La única pega que veía era que se le echaba el tiempo encima cada vez que le tocaba ir a trabajar… Tal vez fuera a pedirle que le ayudara a aparecerse en el restaurante, aunque él seguramente ya se imaginaría su respuesta.

Miró a la puerta, desconfiada, como si pudiera ver a través de ella el otro lado del pasillo.  
Un golpecito en la ventana le hizo girarse bruscamente y buscar con la mirada el origen del sonido. Pronto descubrió que había un búho en la ventana. Un búho viejo y de alas despeinadas.  
Puso mala cara mientras se dirigía a ella. Realmente necesitaba un hechizo que abriera las ventanas a los búhos.  
Meditó esa idea mientras la abría ella misma, y pensó que quizás sería algo complejo… pero estaba segura de que podría averiguar cómo hacerlo.  
Otra cosa a su lista de cosas por hacer.

El búho de los Weasley entró en su apartamento con una carta atada a su tobillo. La desató y la puso sobre la mesa, junto con la de McGonagall.  
Luego le puso un poco de agua en la taza de Athena y le dio algunas golosinas de búho para que comiera. Soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando el animal empezó a comérselas todas a prisa. Para ser un búho tan pequeño tenía mucho apetito.

Entonces Hermione dejó a Pig en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó en los armarios y puso un poco de agua a hervir para el té a la vez que se hacía un sándwich lentamente y lo ponía en un plato.

Se sentó a la mesa y comió, mirando los dos sobres y el paquete de McGonagall a través de la puerta. En realidad, no había esperado recibir nada por su cumpleaños, había supuesto que sería como cualquier otro día.  
Había considerado la posibilidad de ir a cenar a algún sitio. Aún podía hacerlo. Tal vez guardara sus cartas de cumpleaños para entonces.

Cogió el plato vacío y sacudió las migas en el fregadero, lo enjuagó y lo puso en el escurridor.  
Volvió a dirigirse al salón y se acomodó en el sillón con la taza de té entre las manos y una copia de su libro favorito en el regazo.

Hermione se permitió perderse en el libro durante varias horas, deseosa de por fin poder leer algo que realmente le gustara. Sólo volvió en sí de nuevo cuando Athena aterrizó en su hombro, sin dignarse a compartir el pequeño balancín de su jaula con Pig, que todavía se estaba recuperando de su viaje. Para su sorpresa, Atenea había regresado con una carta y un pequeño paquete. Hermione había pensado que su lechuza había salido a cazar los últimos días, pero se dio cuenta de que Molly la había llamado cuando reconoció su letra en la parte delantera de la carta. Se mordió el labio, un tanto nerviosa.

Se preguntó cómo le iría a la señora Weasley... También pensó si debería escribirle para, al menos, preguntar si podía hacer algo por ellos, pero en realidad ya sabía la respuesta. Seguramente Molly volviera a pedirle que se mudara a la Madriguera, y ella aún no se sentía con fuerzas.

Levantó la vista de la carta y el paquete y se topó con el reloj de pared. Se puso en pie de un salto al darse cuenta de que eran las seis menos cuatro. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo.  
Acercó a Athena a su jaula y ella, de mala gana, se metió dentro. No le gustaba nada compartir el espacio con Pig, mucho menos cuando se ponía a dormir.

Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio y se quitó la túnica, poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. ¿Qué podría querer Malfoy para pedirle que fuera a su apartamento a una determinada hora?

Caminó hacia su casa y llamó a la puerta, que se abrió inmediatamente.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que tenías algo mejor que hacer —dijo él, levantando una ceja.

—Difícilmente —respondió ella, pensando en las cartas y paquetes de cumpleaños que no se había atrevido a abrir—. He perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Adelante.

Ella lo siguió al interior y lo que vio hizo que abriera la boca de la sorpresa.

La cena estaba sobre la mesa, y en un pequeño cartel colgado a través de la pared podía leerse "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS". Se las había arreglado para dejarla sin palabras.

En la mesa había un poco de pollo y pasta con salsa de limón. También una botella de vino, así como dos vasos de cristal. Ella sonrió levemente al percatarse de que Malfoy todavía no había dado con el sitio donde comprar copas para el vino.

Él se adelantó y retiró una silla, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Granger.

De pie junto a la puerta y sin habla, Hermione al fin volvió en sí y se apresuró a acomodarse en la silla mientras él la empujaba hacia dentro.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —susurró ella, totalmente sorprendida por sus buenos modales.

—¿Y dejarte sola en casa con un libro? —se burló.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó la cara de Malfoy al darse cuenta de que se mordía el labio.

—Eso es exactamente lo que ibas a hacer, ¿no? —le acusó.

Ella cedió y se rió entre dientes, mirando cómo destapaba el vino.

—En realidad, es lo que he hecho desde que he llegado a casa… También había pensado salir a cenar fuera.

Él inclinó la botella y vertió un poco en cada uno de los vasos. Necesitaba comprar de una vez algunas copas de vino.

—Bueno, espero que esto sea suficiente.

Ella se encontró sonriendo ampliamente ante sus palabras.

—Cualquier compañía es bienvenida esta noche, incluso la tuya.

Él levantó el vaso y le ofreció un brindis.

—Por ser un poco mejor compañía que un libro.

—Sólo a veces —concedió ella, sonriendo ladeadamente—. Gracias, de verdad. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe más… Deberías ser un poco más puntual, Granger.

Hermione hizo caso omiso a su provocación y empezó a comer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de irte al trabajo?

—Esta noche no voy a ningún lado —dijo, recordando cómo Tony se había molestado cuando le llamó para decirle que estaba enfermo y que no podía ir a trabajar. Había estado practicando para sonar realmente indispuesto al otro lado de la línea, y al parecer había dado resultado.

Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Granger significaba que quería más información acerca de eso, pero él simplemente sonrió y le indicó que siguiera comiendo.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos, Hermione comenzó a ponerse de pie para llevarlos a la cocina.

—Siéntate —ordenó él—. Hay algo más.

Él tomó los platos y se dirigió a la cocina. Hacerlo con los platos de sólo 2 personas era mucho mejor que hacerlo con los de 50. Resultó un alivio poder descansar un poco aquella noche. Colocó los platos en el fregadero y sacó del frigorífico el pequeño pastel que había visto en la tienda. Había empezado a pensar que tendría que comérselo él solo cuando ella tardaba en venir. Había creído que Potter podría haber vuelto para pasar con ella el día de su cumpleaños, pero, evidentemente, no había sido así.  
La vida después de la guerra había sido horrible para ella.  
Draco sabía que su soledad sólo era temporal. Todo volvería a la normalidad en poco más de 10 meses... Por eso sentía un atisbo de lástima por ella.

Cogió el pastel con una mano, se metió el regalo que le había comprado bajo el brazo y agarró platos, tenedores y un cuchillo con la otra mano.  
Al llegar al salón, él levantó el codo y dejó caer el paquete sin ceremonias ni miramientos en el regazo de Granger, poniendo las otras cosas sobre la mesa.

Ella lo miró mientras se volvía a sentar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pensé que sería obvio, Granger —respondió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es un regalo de cumpleaños. Las personas se regalan cosas para celebrar un año más de respiración.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, cogiendo con cuidado la tarjeta pegada en la parte superior del paquete. Era una tarjeta muggle, con un par de animales en la parte delantera y una broma un poco tonta en el interior. Ella se rió, y aunque el chiste no hiciera gracia, lo hizo con ganas.

Luego empezó a abrir el paquete, aunque no estaba segura de qué esperar.

—No es mucho, pero pensé que tal vez te sería útil en los próximos meses, con tu aprendizaje —dijo, encontrándose de repente un poco nervioso acerca de si a ella le gustaría o no—. No podía comprar ingredientes de pociones o un nuevo caldero, ni nada de eso…

Hermione terminó de abrir el regalo y descubrió una pequeña caja con una imagen en una de las caras. En letras negras ponía "Moledor manual".

—Es para moler ingredientes… Acónito, díctamo y ese tipo de cosas.

—Es perfecto —dijo ella con sinceridad—. Gracias.

Él estaba contento de que realmente pareciera que le gustara. Cuando lo compró creyó que le resultaría útil… Aunque tampoco tenía mucha experiencia comprando regalos para otras personas.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el examen? —preguntó entonces.

—Realmente bien. No sé cuánto tiempo les llevará a mandarme los resultados pero... aunque fue complicado, lo hice. Y creo que lo hice bien. ¿Crees que algún día tú podrías volver para hacer los EXTASIS?

Draco cortó un trozo de tarta para cada uno y los puso en sus respectivos platos.

—No… Incluso si quisiera tendría que esperar un año antes de que se me permitiera empezar a estudiar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas al mundo mágico, entonces?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No había pensado mucho en ello. Puedo vivir del dinero de mi familia.

—¿Pero no quieres hacer algo con tu vida? —volvió a preguntar, persistiendo.

Él resopló y tomó un bocado de su pastel.

—¿Como qué? No me permitirían trabajar en ninguno de los principales departamentos del Ministerio y tampoco quiero ser un sanador, no hay ningún negocio que quiera crear…

En ese momento estaba más preocupado por sobrevivir durante aquel año. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

—Bueno, tienes un montón de días por delante para pensar qué quieres hacer.

Ambos se terminaron el pastel en silencio. Hermione incluso se permitió una segunda porción. Vertieron lo que quedaba de la botella en sus vasos y se sentaron en el sofá.

—¿Has decidido qué decirle a Belby? No puedes dejar que se olvide de ti si realmente quieres ser su aprendiz.

—Muestras mucho interés en el asunto —comentó ella, dándole otro sorbo al vino.

—Granger, soy la única persona con la que hablas. Si yo no te digo qué es lo que tienes que hacer, nadie lo hará.

Ella frunció los labios, pero sabía que en parte tenía razón. Tenían una especie de… ¿Trato? ¿Alianza? Fuera lo que fuese aquello, ambos siempre se decían la cruda realidad, sin tapujos, con el fin de ayudar al otro.

—Oh, otras personas podrían tratar de aconsejarme qué hacer —argumentó.

—Si estuvieras dispuesta a estar en la misma habitación que ellos el tiempo suficiente para escuchar cualquier cosa.

—Buen punto —entre la cena y el vino se había empezado a sentir un poco mejor—. Pero yo tengo la obligación de decirte que lo mejor será que empieces a pensar qué quieres hacer con tu vida cuando termine tu sentencia —ella le dedicó una severa mirada—. Hay que hacer algo con tu vida.

—Touché.

Se hizo un amigable silencio entre ambos, sentados en los extremos opuestos del sofá.

—¿Volver es extraño? —preguntó él de repente.

—¿A Hogwarts? —él asintió con la cabeza—. Sí y no. Fue bueno ver que estaba lleno de estudiantes de nuevo pero... es extraño ver el daño que aún queda por reparar... ¿Te he dicho que Neville está enseñando allí?

—¿Longbottom?

—Es el nuevo Jefe de Gryffindor. Está ayudando a la profesora Sprout con sus clases.

—Pobres alumnos —dijo él, completamente serio.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

—Él es muy capaz de hacerlo.

Malfoy miró pensativamente dentro de su vaso de vino.

—Supongo que todo el mundo cambia.

Hermione miró el reloj y se sorprendió de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Debería volver, descansar un poco... Y mañana tratar de ponerme en contacto con Belby de nuevo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa para recoger su regalo y la tarjeta. Luego, regresó al sofá y abrazó a Draco torpemente. Él no le devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco se apartó, lo cual ya era algo.

—Gracias, Draco… De veras.

—No hay de qué —respondió. Sí, aquello había sido mejor idea que ir a trabajar.

La observó mientras salía por la puerta y luego le echó una mirada al pastel, que seguía sobre la mesa. En cuanto se convenciera a sí mismo para levantarse, se comería otro trozo… Y tal vez le quedara para mañana.

Hermione regresó a su piso y puso la tarjeta de Draco sobre las otras cartas. Cogió el moledor, lo sacó fuera de la caja y encontró un lugar para él entre sus herramientas de pociones.

Después de hacer una taza de té, ella se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a abrir sus tarjetas de cumpleaños.

Ginny le había enviado una tarjeta con una imagen de una rosa que florecía constantemente. Había escrito que esperaba verla pronto.

En la carta de McGonagall le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y la invitaba de nuevo a volver a Hogwarts en cualquier momento. El paquete contenía un libro de transfiguración nivel EXTASIS, así como un libro de hechizos, también de nivel EXTASIS.

Molly le había enviado un paquete con pequeños pasteles de carne, y algunos dulces de azúcar. En la carta le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y le recordaba que siempre sería de la familia y que tenía un lugar en la mesa cuando quisiera.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba y ponía las cartas y tarjetas sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Tiró el papel de regalo, puso sus libros en el estante, y metió los pasteles y los dulces en la nevera.

Vagó por el piso durante algunos minutos antes de limpiar la taza de té y la cuchara. Su cumpleaños se había acabado y ya no tenía otra cosa que hacer, por lo que cerró la puerta y se fue a la cama.

Hermione vio a Athena alejarse con la última carta que había escrito para Belby. Aún no había recibido su puntuación del EXTASIS, pero si Belby no respondía pronto, ella tendría que empezar a pensar en una forma más creativa para llamar su atención. Tenía mucho que aprender, y quería aprender ahora.

Suspiró y se ató los cordones de sus zapatillas de deporte. Había accedido a ir al parque con Malfoy.

—Tal vez ver un poco de la luz del día de vez en cuando no sea tan malo —se dijo para sí misma.

Pensó en la cara que se le quedaría cuando encontrara un lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol para sentarse a leer y sonrió al respecto. Le había prometido que saldría con él al parque, no había dicho nada de correr. Él podía correr todo lo que quisiera, pero no la iba a convencer. Había pasado una semana desde su cumpleaños, y seguía teniendo unas ganas tremendas de terminar de leer su novela favorita.

Justo cuando iba a salir, Hermione se giró con el sonido del pico de otra lechuza en la ventana. La abrió rápidamente, pensando que serían sus tan ansiados resultados del examen, pero no había ningún nombre escrito en el sobre. La abrió y desplegó un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

 _Hermione,_

 _Feliz cumpleaños. Siento que sea tan tarde. He perdido la cuenta de los días, y acabo de ver un papel que decía que ya casi es octubre. Los días pasan volando. Te extraño, pero no estoy listo para volver todavía._

 _Harry._

Hermione volvió a leer la carta una media docena de veces antes de colocarla en la repisa de la chimenea. Él estaba vivo. Al menos era algo.


	14. Apellido

**NT** **:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la demora, aunque ya haya terminado mis exámenes, ahora tengo que estudiar un par de recuperaciones *se pone a llorar desconsoladamente*

En fin, gracias por la paciencia que me tienen :) Espero que disfruten el cap.

 **Capítulo 14: Apellido**

Draco gimió. Le dolía la espalda. Uno de los lavaplatos no había ido a trabajar aquella noche y le habían pedido que hiciera él el trabajo. Bueno, no se lo habían pedido, se lo habían exigido.

—¿Qué pasa con las mesas? ¿Quién las va a servir? —había preguntado.

El subgerente le había mirado de arriba abajo, levantando levemente el labio superior.

—No habrá platos que poner en las mesas si no los lavas antes. ¡Ponte en marcha!

Draco nunca había fregado tanto en su vida. Incluso con una máquina que lavara algunos platos por él, todavía tenía un buen montón que tenía que lavar a mano. Al final del turno le dolía la espalda de coger tantos platos en peso para guardarlos. Se había visto tentado a negarse a hacer el trabajo, pero ya había visto a gente siendo despedida por intentar hacerle entender al jefe que aquello era explotación laboral. Él era reemplazable. Él también podía ser despedido, y si no hacía lo que se le decía, inevitablemente lo sería. También aquello era una sensación nueva para él en la vida. Nunca antes había sido reemplazable. Y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Abrió la puerta y se acomodó en su sillón. Agosto y septiembre ya se habían ido. Sólo le quedaban diez meses más y la vida volvería a la normalidad. O al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo…

Y una mierda de hipogrifo.

Él recuperaría su magia, volvería a ver a su madre, se mudaría de nuevo a la mansión donde pertenecía, pero nada haría que volviera a ser el mismo que había sido.

Era cierto que él pertenecía a la poderosa familia Malfoy. Gracias a su apellido había conseguido todo lo que había querido en la escuela. Se suponía que un millar de puertas se le debían haber abierto al terminar sus estudios. Un montón de posibilidades, un futuro prometedor… Sin embargo su padre estaba en Azkaban, su madre estaba en el exilio, y él mismo vivía como un muggle lavando platos y sirviendo mesas.

Salazar, aquel era un pensamiento deprimente.

No, una vez que regresara al mundo de los magos podría volver a tener su magia, pero el sitio al que volvería sería parecido al infierno. Al menos los muggles no sabían quién era, o quien se había esperado que fuera. Con los magos era más difícil. Ellos no olvidarían lo que hizo su familia, lo que hizo él mismo. Tampoco esperaba encontrar a sus amigos dándole una cálida bienvenida al regresar… Esos amigos y aliados que no se habían preocupado en ir a verlo ni un maldito día de aquel maldito verano.

Tal vez estuviera mejor lavando platos.

Dejó que aquel estado de ánimo se apoderara de él por el resto de la noche, demasiado aletargado para molestarse siquiera en levantarse para servirse una taza de vino. No solía tener esos sentimientos a menudo. Más bien trataba de pensar que pronto saldría de allí pero que antes tendría que cumplir con su castigo, irremediablemente. También se recordaba lo bien que se estaba acomodando a sus nuevas circunstancias.

Granger estaba peor. Sus cambios eran permanentes.

En una noche como esa, donde le dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenía pociones para quitarse las cosas de la cabeza, los peores pensamientos parecían empezar a embargarlo de nuevo, como en los primeros días de su condena, cuando estaba demasiado preocupado en auto compadecerse a sí mismo como para darse cuenta de la situación de los demás. Ahora lo veía claro. Su situación no era la peor de todas… Pero aun así, cuando acabara la tortura muggle, no tendría mucho más que ahora.

Sus sentimientos entraron en un círculo vicioso, y lo arrastraron hacia abajo como si de una pesada bola encadenada a su tobillo se trataran.

Tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Necesitaba sacarse a sí mismo de ese torbellino de malos pensamientos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Era tarde, pero dudaba que Granger estuviera dormida. Marcó su número.

—¿Hola? ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa? —respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

Resopló.

—No mucho. Acabo de llegar y ya me siento encerrado en mi piso. ¿Quieres ir a un bar?

La voz de Hermione era algo insegura.

—Tengo vino aquí. No tenemos que salir...

—Sólo quiero salir. Ver gente... —dijo él, suspirando—. Pensé que podrías querer venir. No importa.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi piso, Malfoy? Podemos salir otro día…

—Dije que no importa, Granger. Sólo quiero estar en otro lugar.

Draco colgó el teléfono. Si ella no quería ir, estaba en su derecho. Iría a cualquier lugar él mismo… Tan pronto como encontrara las energías suficientes para levantarse del sillón.

Todavía estaba sentado cuando alguien dio unos golpecitos en su puerta.

—¿Malfoy?

Él suspiró de nuevo.

—Adelante. Está abierto.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Hermione abría la puerta y llegaba al salón. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta en la parte superior, y unas zapatillas de deporte. Se había esperado encontrarla en bata a esas horas de la noche. No hubiera sido la primera vez que la viera en pijama, sobre todo después de aquellas primeras veces, cuando parecía que no podía soportar la idea de vestirse. También había una botella de vino en su una de sus manos, y su bolso en la otra.

Ella levantó una ceja por la forma en que su cuerpo prácticamente se había derretido en el sillón.

—Sí, pareces claramente ansioso por salir y ver mundo —resopló, y luego torció el labio en una media sonrisa—. Bueno, yo he venido preparada.

—Yo quiero salir —protestó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, fue a la cocina a por un par de tazas y volvió a la sala para sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Noche dura en el trabajo?

Tomó la taza que le ofrecía, tomó un largo trago y cerró los ojos.

—Mucho.

Para ser sinceros, era poco probable que se levantara de su asiento el resto de la noche.

Ella esperó a que le diera más detalles.

Él abrió un ojo y la vio allí sentada, expectante. Todos sus miserables sentimientos se encontraban en la punta de su lengua.  
Se preguntó si ella podría entenderlos.  
Después de un momento, en lugar de ellos, dijo:

—Robert se ha pasado esta noche. No he tocado tantos platos en mi vida.

—Oh, pobre —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca. Malfoy no sabía lo que era el trabajo duro. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. C'est la vie.

Draco decidió que no merecía la pena empezar una disputa con la única persona que tenía en el mundo muggle, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo te van las cosas a ti? ¿Has conseguido llamar la atención de Belby?

—He visitado el Boticario un par de veces —respondió ella, seria—. Y le he vuelto a escribir. Estoy empezando a pensar que es el momento de hacer algo un poco más drástico…

Él se quedó callado unos segundos antes de añadir:

—Yo opto por enviarle una cesta anónima llena de bollos envenenados y a continuación un botecito de antídoto y una carta de condolencias por su desgracia, firmada por ti. Seguro que se sentiría agradecido.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Eso es horrible! —exclamó ella, sin poder evitar que una débil sonrisita escapara de entre sus labios.

—Pero funcionaría.

—Podría funcionar —concedió ella—. O podría ser que averigüe que fui yo quien lo envenenó primero y me denuncie. Gracias, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

—No tienes sentido de la aventura —se burló.

—Pon tu mente a pensar en algo igual de ingenioso y un poco menos ilegal —lo desafió.

Draco tomó un sorbo de vino.

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Draco se terminó lo que quedaba de vino. Después de quedarse mirando el fondo de su taza unos pocos segundos, preguntó:

—¿Que algo sea permanente alguna vez te ha preocupado?

Ella volvió la vista hacia él, confusa. No se había esperado que le preguntara aquello.

—¿La permanencia? No, no existe. La vida está llena de cambios —respondió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. No hay garantía de que el mañana sea igual que el ayer. El cambio es realmente la única certeza en la vida —argumentó.

—No puedes negar que has tenido algunos cambios permanentes en el último año… —comentó, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Apartó la vista de él y tragó saliva forzosamente.

—Supongo… algunas cosas no se pueden corregir —concedió ella. Su voz se hizo más suave—. ¿Estamos hablando de Ron? —ella esperó un momento, pero siguió hablando al comprobar que no había respuesta de su parte—. No hay nada que le traiga de vuelta. Eso es permanente, sí… pero no va a doler tanto siempre. No es posible. Sé que lo que siento va a cambiar, más tarde o más temprano, pero va a cambiar.

—Pero las cosas nunca vuelven a ser como antes, ¿me equivoco? —persistió. Seguía imaginando su propio futuro al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Nunca antes se había imaginado carente de poder y prestigio... sin embargo, la guerra, el fin de la misma, las sentencias dictadas… todo lo que una vez había tenido había cambiado para siempre.

—No, no pueden volver a ser como antes —dijo con firmeza. Incluso un Giratiempo tenía sus limitaciones. Había llorado amargamente un montón de noches, deseando poder volver para salvar a Ron, como una vez habían logrado hacerlo con Sirius. Pero la muerte se había encargado de enseñarles que no se la puede burlar, unos años más tarde, cuando lo perdieron definitivamente en la batalla del Ministerio.

El silencio se hizo más pronunciado entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Por último, como si hubieran rasgado su garganta a su paso, las palabras salieron de la boca de Draco, admitiendo lo que había estado reteniendo en su mente toda la noche.

—Yo mismo sigo diciendo que no lo tengo tan difícil como tú. Voy a volver a tener mi magia, mi señorío, a mi madre… todo en menos de un año —inhaló profundamente y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Pero cuando vuelva, nada va a ser lo que era. Todos los demás habrán pasado página. Nadie va a querer tener nada que ver conmigo.

Varias emociones revolotearon en el interior de Hermione, quien no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante la revelación de sus preocupaciones cuando acabara su condena.

—Esa es una forma de verlo —dijo con determinación—. Aquí hay otra: tienes un año para reinventarte a ti mismo. Elige quién quieres ser de ahora en adelante.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Reinventar a Hermione Granger?

—Supongo que se podría decir que todos estamos reinventándonos todo el tiempo. Todos los días cambiamos de una u otra manera. Pero sí. Estoy trabajando en mi reinvención, como una parte individual y no como un tercio de un famoso trío. Como un adulto que deja su huella en el mundo y no como un estudiante de una institución que sólo puede aspirar a aprender y repetir las cosas que otras personas hicieron anteriormente. Creo que sé quién quiero ser. Ahora puede ser un buen momento para que tú también averigües quién quieres ser, quién eres, en realidad. Draco. No Draco Malfoy, hijo de un Mortífago. No Draco Malfoy, príncipe mimado de la casa Slytherin. Sólo Draco.

Ambos apartaron la vista del otro al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos. Ella desvió la suya hacia la televisión apagada, y él hacia el fondo de su taza. Ya habían tenido suficientes preguntas profundas y consejos difíciles por una noche. Sin embargo, él dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica al percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

—Es raro —dijo.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Oírte decir Draco en lugar de Malfoy.

Ella trató de no reírse.

—Draco… Draco…. Tienes un nombre un tanto extraño.

Él sí que se rió.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Draco es peor que Hermione? Her-mi-oh-neee.

Ella le quitó importancia a su pequeña burla. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se rieran de su nombre. Cuando era pequeña y vulnerable a los comentarios ofensivos de los demás niños, había deseado que sus padres la hubieran llamado Emily, o Elizabeth, o quizás Jennifer, o de cualquier otra forma que cualquier persona pudiera pronunciar. Pero con el tiempo había llegado a aceptarlo, a aceptarse. En comparación con algunos de los nombres que había llegado a oír en Hogwarts, Hermione había terminado pareciéndole un nombre común y corriente.

—Mis padres amaban a los clásicos. Encontraban fascinante la mitología, pero no era tan rentable como la odontología… Hermione era la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría —dijo ella con recato—. ¿Por qué decidieron tus padres llamarte Draco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Draco, el dragón.

—Ah, así que eras terrorífico desde que naciste —dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la boca para no reírse.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo era pequeño. Un bebé hermoso, pero pequeño. Mis padres nunca me lo dijeron directamente, pero creo que temieron que no sobreviviera. Me nombraron Draco, esperando que creciera con la fuerza de mi nombre.

A partir de aquella noche, sin ningún acuerdo previo, dejaron de utilizar los apellidos de cada uno para dirigirse al otro.

Hermione había empezado a pensar que la sugerencia de Draco de envenenar a Belby para llamar su atención podría tener algún éxito. Ninguna de sus cartas fueron respondidas. Tampoco hubo respuesta cuando le envió el resultado de su EXTASIS en pociones. ¿Es que no tenía ningún mérito para él el hecho de que hubiera estudiado ella sola aquel examen tan complicado en sólo unos meses?

Con el ceño fruncido, leyó por encima la carta que le había escrito a Narcissa. La bruja tal vez podría hacerle una sugerencia que estuviera entre "seguir escribiéndole cartas" y "envenenar al hombre con el que deseas trabajar". Al menos, Hermione esperaba fervientemente que lo hiciera.

Ella había empezado a ir al boticario una vez a la semana, y aunque hacía todo lo posible por entablar una conversación con Mulpepper, siempre terminaba hablando con su ayudante.

Selló la carta y mandó a Athena a entregársela a Narcissa. Era hora de volver al Boticario. Dejó la carta para Ginny sobre la mesa, aquello podía esperar.

Draco arrugó la nariz mientras se enjabonaba los brazos con un jabón que no olía particularmente bien, no como las pociones que solía usar para su aseo personal. La única cosa buena de la vida sin magia era que estaba volviendo a ponerse en forma.  
Sin embargo, no importaba lo bien que podían lucir su espalda o sus bíceps, no era suficientemente bueno como para que compensara que tuviera que limpiar la maldita jaula de búho con las manos. Hizo una mueca, y siguió frotándose los brazos.

Con su capa atada fuertemente alrededor de ella, Hermione se abrió paso por entre el callejón Diagon. Acababa de dejar el Boticario, y había salido bastante satisfecha. Por fin había podido hablar con Mulpepper. Había conseguido atraerlo con una conversación sobre algunos de los ingredientes más raros que se había encontrado en sus estudios, y había aprovechado para transmitirle sus deseos de continuar aprendiendo sobre ellos y las pociones. Le había preguntado si conocía a algún maestro de pociones que pudiera estar interesado en ella como aprendiz. Mulpepper había sacudido la cabeza, diciendo que conocía a un montón de maestros de pociones, pero a ninguno que necesitara aprendices. Hermione había tratado de conseguir que le prometiera hacerle saber si alguno cambiaba de opinión, pero el hombre sólo había gruñido evasivamente.  
Parecía que el consejo que Narcissa le había dado hacía dos meses de insinuarse a Mulpepper no estaba dando resultado.

Suspirando, tomó la carta de Narcissa que le había llegado por la mañana del interior de su capa y la releyó, apoyada en la pared de uno de los edificios.

 _12 de octubre 1998_

 _Señorita Granger,_

 _Es bueno saber de ti otra vez y saber que mi hijo está haciéndolo bien. Estoy muy contenta de leer que está tratando de salir adelante. Después de todo, parece que sobrevivirá en ese mundo. Te agradezco tu paciencia con él, pues sé que gracias a ti está superando de manera correcta esa difícil condena. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti a modo de agradecimiento, lo haré._

 _Me resulta decepcionante, pero no del todo sorprendente que aún no hayas recibido respuesta de Belby. Siempre fue un hombre difícil. Tampoco ha respondido a la carta de presentación que envié en tu nombre. Realmente había esperado alguna señal por su parte, pero, tal vez, debido a mis circunstancias actuales, lo que no quiere es reconocer algún vínculo conmigo. Aunque también puede estar esperando una carta de Mulpepper (como te sugerí hace algunas semanas) para ver la seriedad de tus intenciones. O quizás simplemente está tratando de averiguar si tienes algo extraordinario que ofrecer, o si tu estatus de celebridad ha inflado las historias de tus logros, como a veces sucede en este mundo. No lo sé._

 _En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre otra forma de llamar su atención, estoy de acuerdo en que podrías hacerlo mediante algunos medios poco ortodoxos. Pensaré sobre ello y te haré saber si se me ocurre algo que merezca la pena intentar._

 _Si mi hijo pregunta por mí, mi salud es excelente y sigo rodeada de buena compañía en el extranjero. Dile también que lo extraño mucho._

 _Gracias de nuevo,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione dobló la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo. No había sido de mucha ayuda. Belby podría estarle haciendo caso omiso simplemente porque era Hermione Granger, como bien decía la señora Malfoy, o bien podría estar esperando que hiciera algo impresionante. Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Draco y envenenarlo... Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no le interesara trabajar con aprendices en aquel momento. Sea lo que fuera que pasara, al menos debería tener la cortesía de responder a las cartas y decirlo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Era un lunes por la mañana, y la calle no estaba tan concurrida como podría estarlo un fin de semana cualquiera.

Podía pasear un rato.

Se quedó sopesando aquella idea un momento, antes de ponerse la capucha para pasar desapercibida y empezar a vagar sin rumbo fijo.

Tal vez fue buena suerte (o mala) la que la llevó a Sortilegios Weasley. Tal vez fuera un deseo semiconsciente. Daba igual la razón, en realidad. Lo que importaba es que de repente se encontró en frente de las cristaleras de la tienda.  
No parecía haber ningún cliente dentro. Aguantando la respiración profundamente, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en una piscina helada, Hermione abrió la puerta y entró.

Todos aquellos productos que le resultaban tan familiares se alineaban en las estanterías. No parecía que hubieran inventado nada nuevo desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita? —preguntó una voz familiar a su espalda.

—Sólo estoy mirando —respondió ella sin girarse.

—Hágame saber si necesita algo.

Ella cerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba a punto de actuar impulsivamente. Quería saber de él, después de todo.

—Lee —dijo, volviéndose hacia el chico, que no ocultó su sorpresa cuando la observó quitarse la capucha—. ¿Está George?

—Hermione Granger —dijo entonces en voz baja—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —miró a la parte trasera de la tienda, dudoso—. Para cualquier otra persona, yo diría que no. Pero para ti, estará le guste o no.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos ante sus palabras.

—Yo… yo no quiero molestar. Sólo pensé que podría pasarme a saludar.

—Le vendrá bien ver una cara distinta a la mía. Vamos —dijo, tomándola de la mano con cuidado.

Hermione permitió que la llevara a través de la tienda, más allá de todas esas chucherías y brillantes productos que pitaban y se movían.

Una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Lee mientras apartaba la cortina que separaba la tienda de la sala de trabajo en la parte trasera de la misma y se asomaba.

—¡Georgie! Tienes visita, y una muy guapa me atrevería a decir.

—No estoy de humor para ver a nadie, Lee —dijo alguien al otro lado de la cortina. Hermione reconoció la voz al instante, sólo que algo más apagada que de costumbre—. Deshazte de quien sea por mí, ¿vale?

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ya la he invitado a pasar —dijo Lee, tirando de su muñeca para hacerla entrar.

De repente, Hermione se encontraba frente a George. Eso era evidente, que era George… pero no _su_ George.

Unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos ensombrecían su mirada incluso en la penumbra. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo y probablemente no se lo había cepillado en días. No parecía haber estado cuidando su aspecto en un largo tiempo.

—Bueno, vuelvo a la tienda —dijo Lee, todavía tratando de sonar alegre—. Me parece haber oído un cliente.

Y con las mismas se dio la vuelta y los dejó solos.

George sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces me recuerda a mamá. Aterrador, ¿verdad?

—Puedo irme si lo prefieres.

—No, estás aquí, quédate —apuntó su varita hacia un taburete en la esquina de la habitación y éste se acercó trotando—. Toma asiento.

Hermione se sentó en el taburete y lo miró. En su mente parecía una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que hacerla.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Básicamente como me ves —no había ni una pizca de humor en su voz—. Tú tienes buen aspecto.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor. Había proyectos sin acabar repartidos por todos lados, lo cual era normal. Lo que no era normal era el hecho de que pareciera que hubieran sido abandonados definitivamente.

—Ginny vino a verme antes de empezar las clases. Pero no le abrí la puerta, me escondí en mi piso y fingí que no estaba.

—Estoy seguro de que le encantó tu reacción —respondió él, tratando de sonreír.

Hermione quería, al menos, aportar algo alegre a la conversación. Cualquier cosa que pudiera levantar el ánimo de George aunque fuera un segundo.

—Ella hizo un berrinche, y Draco la oyó y la arrastró hasta su piso antes de que los vecinos pudieran salir al rellano para quejarse. Al dejar de escucharla, pensé que se había acabado rindiendo y se había ido. Fui al piso de Draco y me la encontré sentada en el sofá. Ella me dio semejante reprimenda que habría enorgullecido a tu madre...

Hermione pudo distinguir un tic en la comisura de la boca de George. Se había quedado completamente alucinado.

—¿Draco? No estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—El mismo. Vive en el apartamento de enfrente del mío. El Ministerio lo condenó a vivir como un muggle durante un año. Contra todo pronóstico, lo lleva sorprendentemente bien… la mayor parte del tiempo.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir de su aturdimiento.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

—Puedes venir a hacernos una visita cuando quieras. Hacemos buen equipo cocinando carne asada. Nos sale casi tan buena como la de tu madre. Y si quieres, helado de postre.

—Nadie hace una carne asada tan buena como la de mamá —dijo con sentimiento, dejando escapar un poco de emoción en su voz.

—Bueno, tal vez no es tan buena como la de ella —admitió—. Pero comestible en todo caso.

George rodó los ojos antes de clavarlos directamente en los de ella.

—¿Cómo te va en realidad? ¿Y cómo está Harry?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Estoy ... adaptándome. Es duro estar sin ellos, pero estoy tratando de mantenerme ocupada. Apenas he vuelto a cruzar cincuenta palabras con Harry —ella se mordió el labio—. Harry se esconde. Creo que probablemente en Grimmauld Place. Nunca se trasladó a mi apartamento después de lo de… de lo de Ron. Me envió una carta por mi cumpleaños. Volverá, con el tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Draco ha sido una gran ayuda para mí, sobre todo durante su primer mes sin magia. Era tan dependiente en el mundo muggle que resultó una muy buena distracción. Pero he tenido días en los que no me podía ni vestir porque la ropa de Ron todavía seguía en mi armario —admitió.

—Yo no puedo mirarme en los espejos —confesó él en voz baja—. Simplemente... no puedo —se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo—. Sé que debo tener un aspecto horrible. Pero yo... yo prefiero no... no, prefiero no ponerme frente a un espejo por ahora —las palabras salían desordenadas de entre sus labios, pero Hermione lo entendió. Se acercó y tomó su mano, apretándola—. Fred y yo siempre supimos que algo así podía pasar. Por Merlín, ¡aquello era una guerra! Pero siempre pensamos que seríamos ambos o ninguno. Nunca imaginé que me dejaría así de solo.

Ella asintió.

—Perder a Ron fue horrible. Creí que tendría a Harry a mi lado después de aquello, pero… —su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba.

—Ron. Me gustaría que hubiera habido más tiempo. Por fin se estaba convirtiendo en una persona y no en un hermano pequeño molesto —dijo, dejando caer la mano de Hermione.

—Tuvo sus momentos —dijo ella, y volvió a sentarse en el taburete, cerrando los ojos.

—Sigo pensando en cerrar este lugar —admitió George de repente—. No tengo el corazón en él en este momento, y no estoy seguro de que pueda volver a ponerlo de nuevo... aunque estoy seguro de que Fred jamás me perdonaría si lo hiciera. Él solía decirme que teníamos que probar todos los productos con Percy, y que Ginny algún día sería la encargada de crear una nueva línea. Le daríamos una oportunidad en el negocio porque nadie tiene una imaginación mejor que la suya. Por eso y para asegurarnos de mantener a Lee cerca…

—Parece que Fred tenía algunas buenas ideas —respondió Hermione con sequedad.

George se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre las tenía… pero yo solo no me veo capaz de seguir… Supongo que no podría convencerte para que me echaras una mano en la tienda, ¿no? Sé que tienes ideas igual de brillantes que las de Fred.

Y de repente, a Hermione se le ocurrió cómo iba a llamar la atención de Belby.

—Podrías.


	15. Decisiones

**NT** **:** ¡Hola! Un poco tarde, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo que he ido traduciendo poco a poco. El lunes finalmente acabo los exámenes y podré dedicarle más tiempo a mis historias y a continuar esta maravillosa traducción. ¡Ya son más de 200 follows! Es impresionante tanto apoyo :) Gracias a todos.

¡Aviso auto-promoción! xD  
Me he creado una página de facebook en el que iré comentando el estado de mis historias, qué capítulo estoy escribiendo en X momento y también avisaré de las actualizaciones. Es por si quieren darle like y mantenerse informados :) Sólo tienen que poner Cristy1994 en facebook y buscar una página de escritor. También he actualizado mi perfil en fanfiction y he puesto mi cuenta de instagram y twitter, btw.

¡Un beso enorme y sobretodo... gracias por la paciencia!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Decisiones.**

* * *

Draco había decidido no incluir una carta suya a la respuesta que Hermione iba a mandarle a su madre. Ella había asegurado que estaba bien, y Hermione ya le había dicho que él también. No había ningún motivo para arriesgarse a provocar la ira del Ministerio. No quería que prolongaran su condena, extender el exilio de su madre u ocasionarle posibles problemas a Hermione por facilitarle la mensajería cuando lo tenía completamente prohibido… aunque claro, ella era Hermione Granger. El Ministro probablemente hubiera visto tan nobles sus intenciones que la habría absuelto de toda culpa. A pesar de eso, no merecía la pena tratar de romper las reglas.

Hermione había aparecido en su puerta unos minutos después de haber llegado de trabajar.

—¿Tan brillante es ese plan para llamar la atención de Belby que no puedes esperar a contármelo mañana? —preguntó, elevando una ceja al contemplar la excitación en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Bueno, después de desechar tu idea del envenenamiento, creo que esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Y es legal —dijo, observando cómo él abría la puerta del horno para comprobar si el asado estaba listo. Luego, levantó un dedo cuando lo vio girarse para protestar—. No estoy diciendo que tu idea fuera mala; sólo que las posibles repercusiones negativas eran mayores a las probabilidades de éxito.

—¿Y tu plan es...? —dijo el rubio, arrastrando las palabras.

—Mi plan es brillante —respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Suéltalo ya —la instó, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras iba de la cocina al salón, poniendo los cubiertos y platos sobre la mesa. Ella podía llegar a ser muy irritante a veces.

—Sabes que todas las cosas que inventaron Fred y George son absolutamente geniales, ¿verdad? No sólo venden artículos de broma, también llegaron a patentar un encantamiento creado por ellos.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Nunca he estado en su tienda, pero puede que haya oído algo por el estilo.

—Aunque siempre pareció que no se tomaban los estudios muy en serio, nos dejaron a todos con la boca abierta cuando abrieron la tienda. En el fondo son muy inteligentes y tienen un gran sentido de los negocios —ella hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que todavía pensaba en ellos como una unidad. En cierto modo, alguna vez lo habían sido. Pero a fin de cuentas eran dos personas independientes, y uno de ellos se había ido para siempre. Se apresuró a seguir con el resto de su explicación para tratar de cubrir la punzada en el pecho que había empezado a sentir al recordar que Fred estaba muerto… como Ron—. Sortilegios Weasley ha crecido mucho desde que lo inauguraron, y no sólo por las adaptaciones de viejos hechizos que ofrecían, sino porque todos los productos que crearon eran realmente impresionantes. Cualquier persona puede aprender hechizos y pociones existentes de memoria. Eso no impresiona a nadie… pero el hecho de desarrollar algo completamente nuevo sí que es algo bastante diferente. ¿No lo ves? La mejor manera de conseguir la atención de Belby es crear una nueva poción para la tienda y demostrarle así que entiendo la materia lo suficientemente bien como para inventar algo por mi cuenta. Repetir lo que ya existe puede hacerlo cualquiera —al terminar de hablar lo miró, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo allí sentado con expresión sombría en vez de estar mirándola también con la misma excitación que ella. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un exasperado—: ¿Y bien?

—La madre de Luna Lovegood se mató haciendo ese tipo de experimentos, ya sabes —él levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada especialmente intensa e interrogante—. Ella me lo dijo una vez. A su madre le gustaba experimentar… y un día las cosas simplemente se salieron de control —se limitó a decir. No quería hacer hincapié en el recuerdo de aquella chica cautiva en su propia casa.

Ella arqueó una ceja, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa ante el hecho de que Draco supiera algo como aquello sobre Luna.

—Tú pasaste meses tratando de arreglar un armario evanescente roto con un hechizo equivocado… Podría haberse vuelto en tu contra en cualquier momento. Nunca te paraste a pensar qué hubiera podido pasarte… ¿y ahora me vienes con que podría ser peligroso tratar de crear una poción?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tengo un talento especial para los hechizos.

—Preparé una poción multijugos en mi segundo año. Y funcionó. Supongo que en lo que tengo talento yo es en las pociones —después de todo, que acabara convertida en gato no fue un error en la elaboración, sino en la selección del pelo. Aquello era totalmente diferente. Aun así, se dio la vuelta y se agachó para sacar el asado del horno. No quería que él se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado ante aquel desastroso recuerdo.

Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No estoy diciendo que no seas competente. Sólo... ten cuidado —dijo, sonando demasiado inmiscuido incluso a sus propios oídos. Tenía que añadir algo... algo un poco más Malfoy—. Después de todo, los Gryffindors tienden a ser temerarios y precipitarse en las cosas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, poniendo la carne y las patatas asadas sobre la mesa y tomando asiento.

—¿Vas a decirme que los Slytherins son cuidadosos?

Él sonrió.

—Cuando es preciso. El instinto de supervivencia es un instinto natural para nosotros. Ni uno solo de vosotros parece poseerlo —alzó los ojos justo a tiempo para percatarse del atisbo de horror y dolor que cruzó su rostro de repente—. Maldita sea. No era... no era eso lo que quería decir.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. ¿Cuántas veces había regañado a Ron y Harry por hacer exactamente eso, adentrarse de cabeza en algo peligroso? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido ella la razón? Todas. Pero ellos habían seguido haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Ron se había ido. Fred se había ido. Colin. Dumbledore. Remus. Sirius. Lily y James Potter. De Frank y Alice Longbottom sólo quedaban sus cuerpos… Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que Draco puso un incómodo brazo a su alrededor. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacer algo más que derramar lágrimas, se hubiera reído. Parecía tan incómodo… no estaba acostumbrado a verse obligado a consolar a nadie. Había puesto su brazo sobre sus hombros, pero se había quedado completamente rígido a su lado. Ella trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en aquel momento—. Nosotros no saltamos desde un acantilado para ver lo que se siente al volar sin una escoba. Saltamos de un acantilado con la esperanza de salvar a la persona que acaba de caerse —no estaba del todo segura de que su explicación tuviera sentido (o de si sus palabras eran comprensibles, ya que sólo había sido capaz de hablar con un hilo de voz). Pero era lo mejor que podía decir en ese momento.

Hermione sorbió por la nariz, tratando de secarse las lágrimas que parecían no tener intención de cesar.

Él movió la mano para acariciar su hombro con torpeza. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando una chica lloraba? No había tenido intención de ser cruel, simplemente era la maldita verdad… pero él nunca había tenido ningún tipo de filtro a la hora de hablar sobre algo. Salazar. No la había visto así desde hacía bastante tiempo… seguramente pasara los próximos tres días en bata, encerrada en casa.  
Era vagamente consciente de que había tratado de explicarse, aunque no hubiera entendido muy bien lo que había dicho. No importaba. Desde pequeño había aprendido a salir del paso de la mayoría de las situaciones, por lo que se agachó un poco y se acercó para abrazarla correctamente. No era algo que estuviera particularmente acostumbrados a hacer, pero parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella enterró la cara en su hombro y siguió llorando durante unos minutos más.  
Cuando al fin logró tranquilizarse, ella misma se separó de él. Draco cogió una servilleta de la mesa y se la tendió.

—Gracias —dijo ella, secándose los ojos y mirándose las manos que ahora yacían en su regazo.

Él se puso de pie con torpeza, muy consciente de que su camisa ahora estaba húmeda. Tenía que volver a ir a la lavandería de todos modos.  
Trató de encontrar su mirada de nuevo, percatándose de que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. En realidad, toda su cara lo estaba. Miró la botella de vino sobre la mesa y pensó que tal vez aquella no fuera una buena noche para eso.

—¿Té?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y permaneció sentada mientras él lo preparaba. Pasados unos minutos, Draco volvió a la mesa con dos tazas y volvió a sentarse. La cena se había enfriado bastante, pero ambos siguieron comiendo sin hacer comentarios al respecto.

—¿Has vuelto a las clases de ordenador en la biblioteca? —preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—La chica que imparte las clases parece agradable, pero en realidad sólo enseña cosas básicas, nada avanzado. Y no estoy realmente seguro de que pudiera hacer algo útil con una de esas máquinas.

—Oh —ella hizo una pausa por un momento, tomando un sorbo de té—. Bueno, se puede hacer todo tipo de cosas. Organizar cuentas y hojas de cálculo, enviar mensajes a personas en diferentes lugares del mundo... es mucho más rápido que la mensajería mágica a través de búhos.

—¿Más rápido que un teléfono? —quiso saber él.

—Casi tan rápido como hablar por teléfono, pero con el ordenador puedes enviar palabras e imágenes. No es que tenga mucha experiencia práctica con ellos, la verdad, nunca me interesaron demasiado… —ella se rió—. Tampoco me he llegado a sacar el carnet de conducir. Supongo que no veo la necesidad de hacerlo por el momento.

Discutieron durante un tiempo sobre el proceso muggle para obtener el carnet de conducir en Londres y alrededores. En Londres todos podían usar el transporte público, como los autobuses o el metro. Los aparcamientos en la capital eran tan pocos que los coches realmente eran más un inconveniente que otra cosa. Sin embargo, en los suburbios, donde las conexiones entre las diferentes líneas de metro eran menos y los autobuses más escasos, era buena idea hacerse de un coche para el uso diario.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente. Hermione no parecía mostrar ninguna señal de echarse a llorar de nuevo, por lo que Draco pensó no volver a sacar el tema, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de irse se sorprendió hablando de nuevo.

—Sé que vas a terminar haciendo lo que quieras, en este caso, arriesgar tu cuello en la tienda de los Weasley, pero... ten cuidado —dijo—. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca.

No había esperado decir aquellas palabras en absoluto. Simplemente escaparon de sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer nada. No estaba acostumbrado a admitir que quería a alguien a su lado… porque los Malfoy no hacen eso, porque los Malfoy siempre pueden cuidar de sí mismos.

Hermione lo miró con un asomo de sonrisa irónica en el rostro. El enrojecimiento e hinchazón casi habían desaparecido de sus ojos.

—Me comprometo a cuidar de mí misma —prometió—. Yo también me he acostumbrado a estar cerca de ti... Además, si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿quién te enseñaría a pagar los impuestos? ¿A pintar el piso?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Pintarlo? ¿De la forma muggle?

—Sí, de la forma muggle —respondió ella con una leve sonrisa—. Sólo si alguna vez te hartas de que estas paredes se vean tan aburridas.

—He estado completamente asqueado de ellas desde que me mudé —admitió.

—Entonces supongo que me vas a necesitar cerca un poco más de tiempo… Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme a salvo.

Draco asintió, quedándose allí mientras la observaba entrar en su casa.

Malditos Gryffindors. Aquella noche soñó con todos aquellos Gryffindors que había conocido y de los que había oído hablar que murieron por algo o por alguien. ¿Qué había de bueno en morir por alguien? ¿No era mejor vivir por ellos? Los padres de Potter habían muerto por él, y sólo consiguieron que tuviera una vida de mierda. Los propios padres de Draco habían hecho todo lo necesario para vivir junto a él...  
Fue absorbido por sus pensamientos, preguntándose si todos los que dieron su vida por los demás volverían a hacerlo de nuevo si pudieran. Se revolvió en las sábanas, ligeramente mojadas de sudor, vagamente consciente de que la mañana siguiente tendría que volver a la lavandería.

También se preguntó si habría algún invento muggle que te provocara sueño cuando te hiciera falta. Esperaba fervientemente que lo hubiera.

Al otro lado del pasillo, detrás de la puerta cerrada, Hermione se puso uno de los jerseys de Ron y se metió bajo las sábanas, inhalando profundamente el cuello del mismo. Habían pasado meses. Pero en realidad ya no olía a él. No lo haría nunca más.  
No lloró. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por una noche. Sólo había una larga espera sumida en la oscuridad, hasta que, de nuevo, llegara la mañana.

* * *

Fue consciente de que había clientes en la parte delantera de la tienda, pero Hermione trató de ignorarlos. Ella tenía una misión. Ella y George tenían que crear algo nuevo para el repertorio de productos Weasley. Si sólo tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera ser…

George se sentó en el taburete, algo alejado. Hermione sabía que quería encontrar una razón para reír, pero ya nada le parecía divertido. Y si algo le hacía esbozar una sonrisa se sentía mal porque no hacía eco en el rostro de Fred.

—Vamos, George, hace apenas dos días que me querías aquí —comentó ella—. Vamos a hacer algo que haría que Fred se sintiera orgulloso.

Se preguntó si aquello había sido buena idea. George probablemente todavía necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo, y si ella hubiera querido lidiar con el dolor de alguien que no fuera el suyo habría buscado a Harry.  
Hermione sopesó un momento lo que acababa de pensar. Luego, negó levemente con la cabeza. No, seguramente no lo hubiera hecho. Simplemente no podía en aquel momento. Aun así, Lee le había dedicado una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento al verla entrar aquella mañana por la puerta. Sabía que confiaba en que ella pudiera devolverle a su amigo, y ella le había prometido que haría lo que buenamente pudiera.

Cansado de estar sentado, se levantó de su taburete y se puso a revisar los proyectos a medio terminar esparcidos por todo el taller.

Había rosas que te manchaban las manos y la cara de azul si tocabas la espina adecuada. También había algún tipo de cosa que se ajustaba a tus dientes y te hacía imitar el sonido de los animales, unos espejos que todavía no sabía para qué servían, un cuenco con una sustancia extraña dentro que parecía haber sido helado en una vida anterior...

—Nada de esto es bueno —dijo George, viendo cómo sus intentos de hacer algo sólo le daban como resultado el fracaso. Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había hecho. Pero nada de aquello era lo suficientemente bueno.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que embrujé un pergamino? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo mismo pero... menos permanente? —propuso ella.

—¿Cómo el que le diste a Mar... Marietta no se qué?

—Sí, como ése. Pero con los efectos menos permanentes. Y esos espejos… ¿qué estás tratando de hacer con ellos?

Él caminó por la habitación para cogerlos y volver frente a Hermione.

—Quería que sirvieran para ver el futuro. O al menos una versión aproximada. Algo que pudiera servir para que los amigos se echaran unas risas en reuniones o fiestas...

Y poco a poco, empezaron a resolver algunas ideas.

—Lo del helado es realmente una buena idea —dijo Hermione—. Y Terror Congelado no es tan mal nombre. Sólo creo que podría haber sido una buena idea no dejar el producto encima de esa mesa desde hace meses.

—Mes y medio —la corrigió George.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Me sorprende que no tenga hormigas.

—Oh, le puse un hechizo para eso.

Ella suspiró.

—Ah, claro.

A decir verdad, ella desconocía gran parte de los hechizos del hogar. A excepción de los que había utilizado con Ron y Harry el año pasado… pero ella no había aprendido desde pequeña los hechizos de limpieza del hogar que utilizaban en el mundo mágico. Había visto a la señora Weasley utilizarlos, pero nunca le había pedido que le echara una mano con ellos.

Cuando Hermione abandonó la tienda aquella tarde, habían solucionado algunas ideas y acordado que seguirían con ellas de ahora en adelante. Aquellos eran pequeños inicios de un gran plan que con suerte podrían unirse en un todo muy pronto.

* * *

Hermione abrió la carta que había recibido. Reconoció la letra de la señora Weasley en la parte delantera. Le había escrito el día anterior, por lo que se sorprendió de haber recibido una respuesta tan rápido.

 _14.08.98_

 _Hermione,_

 _Gracias por pensar en mí. Creo que tus intenciones son buenas. Dásela a aquellos que la necesiten de verdad._

 _Recuerda que las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti._

 _Molly._

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. El piso estaba en calma, excepto por el sonido que hacía Athena al desayunar. Se quedó allí clavada, leyendo aquella pequeña carta una y otra vez.

Finalmente, logró recomponerse y volver a su habitación. Abrió el armario y se puso a mirar toda la ropa, a tomar las prendas una por una y a doblarlas con cuidado en la cama. Luego, conjuró varias bolsas resistentes y las metió en ellas. Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda que no había sido abierto en mucho tiempo y agregó calcetines y ropa interior en la parte superior.

Después, las recogió y las llevó hasta la puerta. Tenía que hacerlo ahora o ella simplemente no lo haría nunca. Sin embargo, el corto camino desde la habitación hasta la puerta se le hizo eterno. Las bolsas parecían el doble de pesadas sabiendo lo que contenían. Abrió la puerta y las arrastró hasta el umbral del piso de Draco. Con una mano temblorosa, llamó al timbre.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que él abrió la puerta, todavía en pijama a pesar de que la mañana ya casi se estaba convirtiendo en mediodía.

—Hermione.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? Voy a donar la ropa de Ron a aquellas personas que la necesiten —explicó, sintiendo cómo las palabras se caían de su boca demasiado rápido.

Él parpadeó. Hermione estaba allí, de pie, rodeada de bolsas que contenían la ropa de su novio muerto. Ahogó un bostezo, pensando en preguntarle sobre algún remedio muggle para cuando no podías conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente asintió.

—Iré contigo. Siéntate un momento mientras me visto.

Hermione sonrió agradecida, llevando las bolsas al interior. Iba a ser una experiencia bastante difícil, ya lo había sido tener que volver a tocar su ropa; pero al menos no iba a tener que hacerlo sola.  
No era sólo ropa, eran la camisa que llevaba puesta la primera vez que la había invitado a salir. Eran recuerdos.  
Ella sólo se había quedado el jersey con el que había dormido durante las dos últimas noches. Se lo había hecho la señora Weasley un par de años atrás…

Pero la vida continuaba. Aquella ropa sería mucho más útil sobre alguien que la necesitase que en su armario. Ya no podía seguir viéndola allí cada día, cada vez que fuera a vestirse.

Sí, definitivamente la vida continuaba.


	16. Estrategia

**NT** **:** HEYYYYY sí, soy yo, y este fic es el que solía ser llamado "El juego muggle"... decidí cambiarle el nombre y dejarle el original, me parecía más apropiado así :)

Así que nada, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo (que me ha encantado, por cierto), para todos vosotros.  
Mañana me voy de vacaciones (yei) así que no sé si revisé bien el cap de puros nervios que tengo... si hay fallos no los tengáis en cuenta :3

NO SEÁIS FANTASMAS Y DEJAD REVIEW, MALDITOS.  
Con amor.  
Cristy.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Estrategia.**

* * *

Hermione lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero había empezado a cuestionarse si tal vez el problema era que ella careciera de sentido del humor. Y no era como si la gente no se lo hubiera dicho antes, es más, lo habían hecho en numerosas ocasiones desde que era pequeña. Ella habría jurado que tenía sentido del humor, pero ahora que estaba tratando de inventar cosas que a otras personas les parecieran divertidas se daba cuenta de que quizás había estado equivocada… porque aparentemente era una lucha constante entre lo que se suponía que era gracioso y lo que a ella realmente le parecía, y el simple hecho de entrar en la tienda cada día le estaba empezando a parecer una tortura.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Unos zapatos que sólo te permiten caminar en círculos? —preguntó, escéptica.

—Es brillante —respondió George.

—Es horrible —espetó ella.

Ella suspiró. Estaba segura de que en algún lugar de su mente había una idea brillante lista para ser convertida en un producto exitoso. Ahora sólo le quedaba averiguar cuál era.

…..

Draco entró en la biblioteca. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de que empezara su turno en el restaurante.  
Miró los libros a su alrededor, así como los ordenadores (actualmente siendo usados por otros clientes) y se preguntó si habría alguna forma de llenar su falta de conocimiento de aquellas cosas muggles lo suficientemente bien como para conseguir cualquier otro tipo de trabajo que no fuera el que tenía entonces. Aparte del hecho de que le dejaba la espalda dolorida y de que trabajaba por muy poco dinero, era la cosa más aburrida que había hecho nunca.  
El Ministerio le pagaba el alquiler y le daba una cierta cantidad de dinero para que viviera al mes, y aun cobrando un sueldo extra no se acercaba ni de lejos al estilo de vida al que había estado acostumbrado.

Al comprobar que parecía que ninguno de los ordenadores iba a quedarse libre en un tiempo, abandonó el lugar que había estado acechando y se puso a dar vueltas por el pasillo. Sacó un libro grande y pesado de una de las estanterías y lo hojeó, mirando las imágenes de las pirámides y otros colosales monumentos de piedra. Era curioso cómo los muggles trataban de atribuir la construcción de éstas a la habilidad de las personas primitivas con simples cuerdas y troncos. Tal vez no podía afirmarlo con todos los monumentos, pero estaba seguro de que la gran mayoría habían sido creados por magos.

Se suponía que llevar una vida a lo muggle era mejor que estar en Azkaban, pero era bastante solitario a veces. Ahora era más o menos bienvenido en el parque para jugar al fútbol los sábados, pero a veces era demasiado complicado estar rodeado de gente sin que se le escapara alguna mención a la magia o a cosas que eran naturales para él.  
A veces le apetecía ir a las clases de ordenador y luego charlar un poco con la profesora, ya que no conocía a mucha gente en la ciudad, pero no podía evitar desechar la idea al instante… ¿qué iba a decirle? "¿Limpio platos cuatro o cinco noches a la semana y no puedo decirte nada sobre mi pasado antes de hace dos meses y medio?" No. La única persona con la que realmente podía hablar era con Hermione.  
Él podía mantener conversaciones con los clientes y compañeros relacionadas con el trabajo y podía comprar comida en el supermercado, pero eso era todo.

…..

Draco llamó a la puerta de Hermione. Aquel día había tenido el turno de día, por lo que era la primera vez que tenía la noche del sábado libre. Después de ver la televisión durante media hora después de llegar a casa, los anuncios empezaron a aburrirle y decidió hacerle una visita.  
Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, no le dejó siquiera saludar.

—Voy a pedir una pizza. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Ahora que lo dices… —respondió ella—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Draco hizo el pedido mientras se sentaba a la mesa del salón, observando las notas y apuntas que había extendidas por toda la superficie. Ella empezó a recogerlas y a ponerlas en un montón.

—Es sábado por la noche, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó cuando él colgó el teléfono.

—Hoy he tenido turno de día.

—Ah, qué bien.

Se sentaron y hablaron de lo que habían estado haciendo aquellos días. El "Terror congelado" no estaba yendo como esperaban, ya que ni ella ni George pensaron que el cambio de temperatura estropearía la poción, por lo que Hermione estaba tratando de buscar alguna otra alternativa.

Cuando terminaron de ponerse al día, la pizza aún no había llegado, por lo que Draco se levantó y se acercó a la colección de películas de Hermione. No eran muchas, pero podía apreciar que había guardado algunas de su infancia. Hojeó entre ellas y eligió una que tenía a un hombre con una capa púrpura brillante en la carátula. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que sería divertida.

Draco se dio la vuelta y Hermione observó lo que sujetaba con la mano a la altura de su cabeza.

—Hace años que no veo esa película.

—¿De qué va?

—La película trata sobre un hombre que asesina a niños de maneras indescriptibles y esclaviza a una población entera —sus labios se torcieron—. O, mirándolo de otra manera, trata sobre un hombre que tiene un sueño y hace a los demás crear deliciosos dulces para él. Elige tu opción.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —respondió él, tendiéndole la película.

Y así empezaron a ver Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate, deteniendo la película sólo el tiempo suficiente para recibir la entrega de su pizza.  
Hermione se preguntó si existiría un equivalente mágico al Chicle Violeta -un chicle de color violeta que te ofrecía un banquete con sólo mascarlo-. Sería un buen producto para los Aurores en sus misiones… una vez que vio lo factible que sería, se hizo la nota mental de decírselo a George cuanto antes.

….

Draco se encontró sujetando la cesta de la ropa mientras volvía a casa de la lavandería, y una vez más se preguntó si no hubiera sido menos trabajo intentar lavar la ropa él mismo en vez de cargar con ella por la calle para ir hasta allí, quedarse esperando dos horas en una caldeada habitación y luego volver a cargar con todo de vuelta.

Cuando al fin llegó a casa, su camisa estaba toda sudada y se le pegaba al cuerpo, por no hablar de una pequeña huella que había dejado la mano pegajosa de un niño en el dobladillo de la manga. A aquel niño muggle no le había afectado en absoluto su famosa mirada asesina al estilo Malfoy, y había seguido jugando y chocándose con él cada vez que no miraba por dónde iba.

Pensando que no había mucho que perder, se planteó intentar lavarla él mismo. Dejó caer la ropa limpia sobre la cama y se quitó la camisa. Consideró llenar el lavabo y meter la camisa dentro, pero una rápida mirada a la pila le hizo recordar algo. Sus pobres manos aristocráticas no estaban acostumbradas a los productos químicos para dichas tareas, y prueba de aquello eran las rojeces que le habían salido la última vez que había tratado de limpiar el baño. Hermione había estado dispuesta a darle consejos sobre cómo hacerlo pero se había negado en rotundo a hacer el trabajo por él; había dejado claro que aquel era su cuarto de baño, y ella su amiga, no su criada. Todavía era extraño a veces a pensar en ella como una amiga y no como "la sangre sucia" o "la insufrible amiguita sabelotodo de la comadreja", pero sí, suponía que eran amigos ahora. En realidad no había ninguna otra palabra para definirlos. Ella era casi su única fuente de interacción social, la única persona con la que pasaba el tiempo cuando no sabía qué hacer... amigos. Era un concepto nuevo para él.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, Draco abrió el grifo del lavabo y puso el tapón, metiendo la camisa y un par de pastillas de jabón dentro. Lo que vino después fue una intensa sesión de lavado a mano, cosa que no había hecho nunca antes... y que fue totalmente obvio cuando la sacó un par de minutos después. Las manchas pegajosas de caramelo todavía seguían allí, y estaba bastante seguro de que el olor del jabón lo único que estaba haciendo era encubrir su sudor en lugar de hacerlo desaparecer.  
La frotó un poco más y la escurrió lo mejor que pudo antes de colgarla en la cortina de la ducha.  
Creyó haberlo hecho medianamente bien, pero cuando volvió un poco más tarde para comprobar su estado, apreció que todavía estaba húmeda y que había aparecido un gran charco en el suelo. Aparte de tener más arrugas que Merlín.

Tal vez la caminata a la lavandería valía la pena después de todo.

Por suerte no había tratado de hacerlo con toda su ropa en la bañera. Sólo de imaginar el dolor de espalda que se le habría quedado para nada le ponía de los nervios.

…

Hermione y George tenían las cabezas inclinadas sobre el espacio de trabajo en la parte trasera de la tienda, hojeando sus notas.

—Éste —dijo ella.

—No creo que sea viable —respondió George.

—¿Qué tal esto? —volvió a probar Hermione.

—¿Cómo podríamos lograr que funcione? Desde luego, no he conseguido llegar a nada.

La morena arrugó la nariz; no sabía cómo decirle que ella tampoco. Tal vez con algo más de tiempo se le ocurriera algo factible, pero el problema estaba en que necesitaba algo brillante, y lo necesitaba ahora.

—Algunos de los productos más vendidos son los más baratos, los artículos más pequeños, ¿verdad? —empezó a decir ella—. Son accesibles a todos los públicos.

—Claro —convino el pelirrojo—. Las pastillas vomitivas se venden a montones, pero hemos tenido el mismo paquete gigante de fuegos artificiales en el estante durante un mes.

—¿Qué tal si...? —los productos que aparecían en la película que vio la noche anterior con Draco vinieron a su cabeza de repente, haciéndola sonreír—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos caramelos eternos?

George arqueó una ceja.

—La palabra "eterno" no suena bien. Si un producto es eterno nadie tendría que volver a comprar otro.

—Es... es un caramelo mítico de una película muggle. Caramelos diseñados para niños que no tienen mucho dinero. Éstos duran para siempre… pero nosotros podríamos... —Hermione trató de poner a su cerebro a trabajar al límite—. Podríamos darles una vuelta de tuerca. Sí, podrían conservar esa característica de que duran para siempre, pero podríamos hacer que el sabor se vuelva peor cuanto más se chupen.

Hermione pudo apreciar un destello de luz en los ojos de George.

—Brillante. Los niños los estarían comprando a manos llenas, compitiendo con sus amigos para ver quién aguanta más con ellos en la boca.

Y así nacieron los caramelos "Asco eterno". O al menos la idea. Conseguir que el producto saliera al mercado llevaría un tiempo.

…..

Draco frunció el ceño ante el escaparate de una tienda mientras caminaba hacia casa de vuelta del supermercado. Se quedó mirando una escoba de plástico, una raída túnica y un sombrero puntiagudo cubierto de estrellas. Un cierto morbo recorrió su interior de repente. Sujetó ambas bolsas con una mano y empujó la puerta con la otra, entrando dentro de la tienda.

Mirara donde mirara había trajes, muchos de los niños, algunos para adultos; había trajes de mujer "policía" que parecía consistir en una falda bastante corta azul, una camisa blanca, una placa en ella y un bastón de mando. También había trajes de enfermera y no demasiado diferentes al anterior. La tela parecía escasear de todos lados. Vio un traje de vampiro que parecía constar de una capa y una dentadura falsa. Un kit de maquillaje colgaba a su lado. Por alguna razón, el traje de bruja era una careta verde con verrugas, un traje horripilante, una escoba y un sombrero negro y puntiagudo. ¿Por qué los muggles pensaban que las brujas tenían la cara verde?

Él se fijó entonces en el traje de mago, que consistía en otro feo harapo, un sombrero de lentejuelas y una barba que habría avergonzado al mismísimo Dumbledore.  
El traje de duende tenía la nariz y las orejas totalmente equivocadas. Había todo tipo de trajes que ni siquiera podía identificar (aunque tuvieran etiquetas, en realidad no tenían ningún sentido para él). Medias y capas. Vestidos. Alas. Orejas puntiagudas…

El empleado se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Draco apartó la vista de la estantería.

—Sólo estoy mirando.

…..

Hermione se había pasado a comprar algo de comer cuando se fue de Sortilegios Weasley esa tarde, y cuando llegó al edificio llamó a la puerta de Draco. Se había ido temprano aquel día queriendo verlo antes de su turno en el restaurante.

—Hermione —saludó él al abrir la puerta.

—Draco. ¿Puedo entrar?

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, mirando los paquetes en sus brazos.

—Pensé, ya que es Halloween, que podría traer algunas cosas. Voy a Hogsmeade mañana, para ver a Ginny. Le prometí quedar con ella hace tiempo…

Ella había dejado los paquetes sobre la mesa y había empezado a abrirlos. Empanadas de calabaza y pasteles en forma de calderos. No había nada mágico en ellos, simplemente era el tipo de dulces que todos comían en Halloween.

Draco miró el surtido con admiración.

—Voy a hacer té.

—Trae platos.

Un momento después, Draco apareció por la puerta con los platos en la mano.

—El té se está haciendo —cogió una silla y se sentó junto a ella, escogiendo un dulce—. ¿Qué hacen los muggles en Halloween? He visto lo que se supone que aquí es un traje de mago y bruja y es pura basura. ¿Por qué creen que las brujas son verdes?

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—Los niños pequeños se disfrazan y van de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces. Los adultos tienden a tener fiestas de disfraces más centradas en el alcohol… y lo de las brujas verdes se remonta a casi 60 años. A una de las primeras películas de color que existieron. Antes todas eran en blanco y negro —ella le dio un mordisco a un pastel de caldero—. El mago de Oz. Ellos decidieron que podían juzgar un libro por su portada y dieron por hecho que las brujas malas eran feas, y que las buenas eran simplemente preciosas —ella resopló suavemente—. Me pregunto qué habrían hecho conmigo —dijo, pasándose los dedos por el rizado pelo.

Draco se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscar el té.

—Hermione, ¿alguien alguna vez ha sabido qué hacer contigo?

Hermione lo vio desaparecer en la cocina, volviendo a aparecer unos momentos después con humeantes las tazas de té en ambas manos. Tomó una de ellas con cuidado, tratando de no derramar el agua hirviendo en sus manos.

—Gracias. Supongo que no. No estoy segura de si Harry alguna vez logró decidir si yo era una amiga o una hermana. A Ron le llevó años darse cuenta de que era una chica —ella obligó a las palabras a salir de su boca—, sabelotodo, empollona, rata de biblioteca, valiente, inteligente, demasiado apegada a las reglas... sólo son un montón de contradicciones. A veces no estoy segura de qué hacer conmigo misma.

Draco tomó un sorbo de té y la miró por encima del borde.

—Es evidente —había un atisbo de la vieja arrogancia Malfoy en su tono de voz—. Está bien. Realmente yo no sé qué hacer conmigo después de todo esto. Aquí estoy, el heredero del legado Malfoy, sentado bajo una bombilla de luz parpadeante en un piso muggle, comiendo pasteles de caldero y caminando hasta lejos para pelearme con las señoras por una máquina grande y ruidosa que lava la ropa, sirviendo a clientes ingratos y llevando sus platos sucios de vuelta a la cocina…

—Se puede cambiar la bombilla con facilidad —comentó ella, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa—. Te voy a enseñar cómo.

—Ya lo he hecho antes —respondió él.

Una sonrisa se hizo eco en el rostro de Hermione.

—Ahí está tu respuesta. Puede que no sepas qué hacer contigo mismo, pero yo sí sé lo que eres. Eres un sobreviviente. Estás adaptándote a nuevas circunstancias y has conseguido organizarte para no perder la cordura en un mundo en el que nunca pensaste que tendrías que vivir. Un mundo que era totalmente desconocido para ti, sin dinero ni personas conocidas a tu alrededor. Sin embargo, sí, aquí estás, habiendo superado todos los obstáculos satisfactoriamente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y tomó otro sorbo de su té.

—Me hubiera gustado que el Ministerio hubiera resuelto todos esos problemas antes de que me diera de bruces con ellos.

Ellos permitieron que la conversación derivara a temas un tanto más ligeros y terminaron de comerse las empanadas de calabaza y los pasteles de caldero hasta que Draco tuvo que salir a trabajar. Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y Hermione empezaba a abrir la de su piso, Draco le preguntó:

—¿Tienes esa película de la que has hablado? Me gustaría ver esas brujas verdes.

—Voy a ver. Si no la tengo estoy segura de que podría encontrarla en alguna parte.

Hermione había decidido aparecerse en Hogsmeade. El día después de Halloween había amanecido luminoso y no demasiado frío. Se entretuvo haciendo cosas por el piso hasta la hora en la que habían quedado, se puso la túnica y se desvaneció, dispuesta a cumplir con Ginny.

Hogsmeade se veía más pequeño y menos concurrido que el callejón Diagon, todavía decorado con las cosas de Halloween del día anterior.

Se dirigió a las Tres Escobas. Había tenido algunas dudas acerca de quedar con ella allí, ya que sabía que los recuerdos la abrumarían al poner el primer pie dentro… pero la alternativa era Cabeza de Puerco. Con un suspiro, encontró una mesa y se acomodó en ella. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una familiar cabellera roja llamó su atención. Ginny pronto la divisó entre la gente.

—Aquí estás —dijo, sonriente—. ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Hermione escuchó pacientemente todo lo que Ginny tenía que decirle. Aparentemente Percy había empezado a escribir con regularidad, con ganas de volver a establecer conexión con su familia con más fuerza que nunca. Su madre estaba escribiendo más a menudo también. Las clases de Ginny iban bien. Neville parecía conservar la fuerza y determinación que había surgido en él el año anterior. Dennis Creevy llevaba la cámara de su hermano a todas partes, pero rara vez tomaba fotografías. Lavender había vuelto a Hogwarts y era una persona mucho más reservada y callada de lo que lo había sido antes, pero estaba empezando a sonreír de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo estás tú? —preguntó Ginny.

—Estoy aquí —respondió ella, tratando de trazar una sonrisa a través de sus labios—. Estoy trabajando con George en la tienda. Pasé mi EXTASIS de pociones y he empezado a estudiar algunos libros de transfiguración que McGonagall me regaló.

—Podrías volver a Hogwarts. Estoy segura de que McGonagall podría arreglar el papeleo de la matrícula...

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien donde estoy. De Verdad. No creo que fuera capaz de estar esquivando constantemente a la prensa.

Ginny la miró, buscando algo en su rostro.

—¿No te sientes sola? —preguntó sin rodeos—. Sin mí, sin Harry, sin Ron... —hizo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva.

—Te prometo que estoy bien, Ginny. Me mantengo ocupada trabajando con George y estudiando. Además, si comenzara a sentir que necesito compañía, Draco está justo al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Draco? —Ginny levantó una ceja cuando mencionó su nombre en lugar de Malfoy.

—Él ya no es el que solía ser —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. Además, es divertido ver cómo se va adaptando. Él lava su propia ropa, cocina, tiene un trabajo... —Hermione hizo una pausa, no muy segura de cómo describirlo, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión, o más bien supuso que eran amigos ahora—. Se parece más a una persona normal que a un estúpido hurón maleducado.

—¿Malfoy? ¿De Verdad?

—De Verdad. Hace un par de semanas he donado la ropa de Ron a un refugio cercano —volvió a quedarse en silencio un par de segundos—. Lo siento, probablemente debería haber preguntado si querías algo antes de hacerlo, pero no podía aguantar ver toda su ropa colgada en el armario todos los días… Draco me ayudó a llevarlo todo. Ni siquiera se quejó de la caminata cargado con las bolsas.

—Está bien. No necesito ninguna prenda de Ron —se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a su amiga. Hermione parecía estar haciéndolo bien, incluso aunque Malfoy fuera su único "amigo"... al menos tenía a alguien cerca. Y, por supuesto, también estaba George, que cuidaría de ella si lo necesitaba—. ¿Cómo está George? En realidad no he sabido nada de él.

—Está empezando a parecerse más a sí mismo otra vez, a pesar de que todavía tiene sus momentos.

Terminaron sus bebidas y dieron un paseo por el pueblo juntas. Hermione aprovechó para comprarse un par de plumas nuevas y un frasco de tinta.

Podía ver Hogwarts a lo lejos, pero no quería ir.

—No vas a ir a ver a Neville? —preguntó Ginny, preparándose para volver.

—No, no hoy. Pero salúdalo de mi parte. Y a McGonagall también.

Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

—No te conviertas en una extraña —le susurró antes de irse.


	17. Enfermedad

**NT :** ¡Hola! Como ya dije en mi página de Facebook, actualizaría hoy o mañana (depende de la parte del mundo en la que estés, porque en España ya son las tres de la madrugada xD) Anyway, muerta de sueño vengo a actualizar y me voy.

Gracias a los fantasmas habituales (los que vienen, leen y se van) por salir de la cueva y dejar reviews :) No sabéis lo importante que es para alguien que escribe (en este caso traduce) saber lo que piensan sus lectores, nos anima mucho a seguir haciendo lo que hacemos de manera altruista *heart*... por supuesto gracias también a los que comentan siempre *hugs*

Bueno, que me voy a dormir ya. Espero que os guste :3

 **(LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Enfermedad**

* * *

Bajo sus ojos, unas enormes ojeras le daban un toque de color a su pálida piel, su nariz no podía estar más roja y, por si fuera poco, le ardía la garganta. Él hizo la única cosa lógica que podía hacer.

—Creo que podría estar muriendo —dijo Draco después de haber marcado el número de Hermione, sin ni siquiera darle un momento para responder.

—¿Muriendo?

—No pareces preocupada —se quejó él.

—No suenas como si te estuvieras muriendo… ahora voy —Hermione colgó el teléfono y miró a George—. Al parecer Draco se está muriendo y me pide que vaya a verlo.

—¿Puedo ir? —dijo el pelirrojo—. Ron no hubiera querido que me lo perdiera por nada del mundo.

Hermione rió.

—Estoy segura de que es una falsa alarma. No me gustaría que vinieras con esa idea y vieras cómo se hacen añicos tus ilusiones. Además, los caramelos "Asco eterno" están muy cerca de ser terminados. Quédate y sigue trabajando en ellos —comentó ella mientras se guardaba el teléfono en un bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Es eso algo común entre los muggles? —preguntó curioso, refiriéndose al pequeño objeto con el que Hermione se comunicaba.

—Sí, de hecho se están volviendo cada vez más populares. Es sólo una versión móvil del teléfono… por lo que veo no prestaste mucha atención en Estudios Muggles, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó alegremente, feliz de retrasarla unos minutos de volver con Malfoy.

—A todo el mundo se le asigna un número cuando se compra un teléfono móvil. Si conoces el número de alguien, puedes llamarle… —Hermione se quedó pensando en un ejemplo más claro para que lograra entender su funcionamiento—. Algo así como meter la cabeza en la chimenea para realizar una llamada Flu.

—No, esto es mejor. Puedes llevarlo siempre contigo. Las llamadas Flu requieren de una chimenea cercana.

—Cierto. Me sorprende que el mundo mágico no tenga aún un equivalente al teléfono móvil muggle. Harry tenía un juego de espejos que pertenecieron a Sirius y su padre, pero nunca he visto nada que se le pareciera en las tiendas, y sinceramente creo que algo así sería bastante útil para ponerse en contacto con los demás.

George sacudió la cabeza y su pelo se revolvió un poco.

—No hay nada parecido en el mercado. Debieron haberlo hecho ellos mismos… me pregunto si podríamos hacer un equivalente mágico a esos teléfonos usando la idea del padre y padrino de Harry...

—Es brillante —concedió Hermione.

—Definitivamente brillante.

—Bueno, voy a asegurarme de que Draco no se esté muriendo y vuelvo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo, con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro.

George se despidió con la mano, ella se desapareció y reapareció en su piso. Cruzó el pasillo hasta la puerta de Draco y llamó.

Oyó lo que parecía ser un murmullo lastimero desde dentro, por lo que sacó discretamente su varita del interior de su túnica y abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba tumbado en el sofá con el edredón de su cama por encima. Él la miró a los ojos acusadoramente, con los suyos un poco vidriosos.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar hasta aquí.

Ella lo observó durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, no te estás muriendo —dijo, acercándose al sofá y poniéndole el dorso de la mano en la frente—. Tienes una fiebre ligera —admitió. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la piel alrededor de ellos estaba hinchada. Además, un poco de humedad goteaba de su nariz.

—Necesito una poción revitalizante.

—Absolutamente no.

—Estoy muriendo —se quejó.

—No lo estás. Estás enfermo de una manera perfectamente normal.

—¿Los muggles pueden...? ¿Ellos simplemente soportan esto?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Venga, Draco, sólo tienes un resfriado… aunque posiblemente tengas gripe si te sientes mal del estómago. En cualquiera de los casos, es probable que sea viral y no puedo hacer más que conseguirte algunos medicamentos muggles que hacen frente a los síntomas, pero no voy a traerte ninguna poción que viole las condiciones de tu sentencia y ponga en peligro todos los progresos que has hecho, además de mandarnos a ambos directos a Azkaban —ella bajó la mirada hacia el edredón y suspiró—. Dame unos minutos para ponerme algo de ropa muggle e iré a Sainsbury.

Ella no iba a darle una de las pociones de su despensa, no estaba dispuesta a romper ninguna regla. Además, aquello podía servirle para que se diera cuenta cómo era la vida siendo muggle. Tal vez podría incluso llegar a tener una mejor apreciación de los nacidos de muggles, como ella.  
Con aquel pensamiento en mente, no tardó en cambiarse y salir a comprar todo lo necesario para su resfriado. Cuando volvió, puso la bolsa en el sofá, despertándolo de un ligero sueño, pues no se había molestado en llamar y había entrado directamente.

—Prácticamente te he traído toda la farmacia entera… pastillas para la tos, sirven para aliviar el dolor de garganta. Antihistamínico para tu nariz congestionada. Una caja gigante de pañuelos. Paracetamol para la fiebre… —dijo, señalando cada cosa con el dedo—. Tienes que leer los prospectos y no pasarte con las dosis.

—¿Qué pasa con la sopa? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando yo estaba enfermo en la mansión los elfos me hacían sopa.

—No soy un elfo doméstico —espetó ella rudamente.

Draco siguió mirándola con una expresión herida en el rostro.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es tomar las medicinas que he traído y dormir un poco —dijo ella, haciendo que su voz sonara un poco más suave—. Llama al restaurante y diles que no puedes ir esta noche. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo, pero tal vez entre en alguna tienda y traiga un poco de camino a casa.

Hermione se despidió con una media sonrisa ladeada, dejando atrás la mirada lastimera de Draco mientras se desaparecía y volvía a aparecerse en la tienda.  
Cuando entró de nuevo en la parte trasera, encontró a George punteando con una pluma sobre un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Qué características tienen esos aparatos? —preguntó él, casi desesperado.

Ella comenzó a informarle sobre la forma de los móviles, así como de su funcionamiento y capacidades, y entre los dos empezaron a divagar sobre cómo crear el equivalente mágico.

—Es la tercera vez que te quedas mirando al infinito —se quejó George—. Vamos, Malfoy en realidad no se está muriendo, ¿no es cierto?

—No, él sólo se está comportando como un bebé por un resfriado —suspiró—. Él piensa que se está muriendo porque está muy acostumbrado a tener la magia disponible para resolver sus problemas por él. Y supongo que también porque ha tenido a otras personas alrededor para resolverlos antes de que él se diera cuenta de que existían dichos problemas. No puedo evitar pensar dónde estaría ahora si alguien hubiera sugerido quitarle su magia hace unos años… sé que es un castigo un poco raro, pero creo que es mucho más eficaz para la rehabilitación de una persona que enviarla a Azkaban. El Wizengamot debería considerar seguir usando este método.

George se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algunas personas que probablemente podrían lidiar con el hecho de no tener magia… y hay otras que te darían una patada en el culo si no pueden usar una maldición contra ti.

Hermione se estremeció, recordando con todo detalle el cuchillo que Bellatrix había utilizado para rasgar su piel y dibujar las letras de su brazo. Algunas personas no necesitan la magia para ser crueles.

Lee había notado el silencio que se había instaurado en la parte trasera de la tienda, por lo que asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro demasiado alegre.

—¿No se supone, chicos, que deberíais estar trabajando en nuestra próxima gran fuente de dinero? Esa nueva chaqueta de piel de dragón que quiero no va a comprarse sola, ya sabéis.

George le lanzó la pluma como si de un dardo se tratase, logrando mancharle la manga de su túnica.

—Definitivamente necesitas una chaqueta de piel de dragón… si la tuvieras habría hecho que la pluma rebotara y ahora no tendrías una túnica manchada de tinta.

—Que se lo digan a mi jefe. Estoy muy mal pagado, necesito un aumento de sueldo —le replicó Lee entre risas. Le hizo un guiño a Hermione y volvió de nuevo a la parte principal de la tienda.

—No creo que vayamos a hacer mucho más hoy. El caramelo "Asco eterno" estará disponible para poner a la venta en cuanto tengamos suficiente de ellos y los distribuyamos en paquetes. Debería estar listo en menos de una semana.

—Yo voy a estrujarme el cerebro para descubrir cómo hacer que los Teléfonos espejo funcionen —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a George—. Te veré mañana.

Hermione se apareció de nuevo en un callejón de su barrio y entró en un pequeño establecimiento de comida para llevar. Compró sopa y volvió a entrar en el piso del rubio sin llamar, esta vez con un poco de sopa para que el bebé grande se recuperara cuanto antes.

* * *

El siguiente par de días fueron bastante malos para Draco. Sentía su cabeza pesada, estaba agotado, pero tampoco podía dormir entre la tos, los estornudos y las dificultades al respirar. Además, Hermione sólo le traía la comida una cuarta parte de las veces, por lo que se aseguró de empezar a pedirle cosas más a menudo para aumentar sus posibilidades. En un momento dado ella, bastante exasperada, le dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina media docena de latas de sopa, explicándole lo fácil que era abrirlas y calentarlas él mismo.

—No saben igual que la sopa que trajiste del restaurante —señaló con un mohín.

—Por supuesto que no. Aquella era fresca y casera y esta viene en lata. Pero no tienes un elfo doméstico para que te cocine lo que quieras y cuando quieras, por lo que tendrás que conformarte con lo que puedas hacer por tu cuenta. Al menos tienes la suerte de tener una amiga que a veces te trae algo cuando pareces absolutamente desnutrido, pero no soy tu criada y no voy a atender todos tus caprichos —le dijo ella con severidad. Además, parecía que estaba empezando a recuperarse—. Cuando te sientas lo suficientemente bien, te sugiero que lleves toda tu ropa de cama a la lavandería. Si vuelves a dormir con las mantas y la almohada llena de gérmenes podrás recaer.

Draco gimió ante la simple idea de tener que volver a ese lugar. Él en realidad no había salido de su piso durante varios días, a excepción de un par de viajes que había hecho a través del rellano con la manta envolviendo todo su cuerpo para pedirle a Hermione algo de comer. Ella le había echado de su casa, diciéndole que no era bienvenido hasta que dejara de moquear y estornudar. También había pasado bastante tiempo viendo la televisión hasta que Hermione le trajo un puzle cuando se quejó de morir de aburrimiento uno de los días.

—Es un juego muggle que entretiene a familias enteras y a aquellos que tienen que pasar los días en casa por estar enfermos —explicó, y acto seguido le entregó una caja con una imagen de una casa y un jardín en la superficie.

—¿1000 piezas? —preguntó, sacudiendo la caja.

—Sí. No lo terminarás en un tiempo —había una cierta satisfacción malamente reprimida en su voz mientras lo decía. Sin embargo, fue mayor la satisfacción en el rostro de Draco cuando logró convencerla de que se quedara un rato para ayudarlo a empezar. Tenían la mayor parte de las piezas del borde y media de una de las ventanas cuando ella se levantó, se sacudió la túnica y se fue.

* * *

Fiel a la estimación de George, en la segunda semana de noviembre, los caramelos Asco eterno salían a la venta en Sortilegios Weasley. Enviaron un par de paquetes de demostración a Ginny para que les hiciera propaganda en Hogwarts. En su fuero interno, Hermione temía que uno de esos días McGonagall le enviara una carta a Molly poniéndole al día de lo que hacía su hija en el colegio, y a su vez la señora Weasley enviara un vociferador a la tienda.

Pero los días pasaron, y el vociferador no apareció para dejarlos sordos. Lo que sí llegaron fueron bastantes pedidos y un gran número de personas volvió a entrar en la tienda de nuevo. Al parecer, alguien en la oficina de Seguridad Mágica había conseguido hacerse con algunos de ellos, y se había encargado de decirle a todos que eran una estafa… por lo que toda la oficina de repente se mostraban interesados en probarlos. Hermione se estremeció. Durante el proceso de desarrollo, ella y George tuvieron que probarlos ellos mismos. El sabor era delicioso al principio, pero al rato se volvía pésimo, y a partir de ahí no hacía más que seguir empeorando. A pesar aquello se vendían como... bueno, como caramelos.

Ella y George trabajaban muy duro para mantener el nivel de Asco eterno en inventarios, así como para reponer varios de otros artículos que habían vuelvo a ser populares cuando las personas empezaron a entrar en la tienda en busca de la nueva golosina del momento.

* * *

Uno de esos días, Hermione se sorprendió escribiéndole una carta a Molly, preguntando cómo estaba y contándole un poco sobre cómo le estaba yendo a ella. Le ató la carta a Athena en la pata y le abrió la ventana para que saliera antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Draco había pasado por su primera experiencia soportando una enfermedad por el método muggle, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ahí de nuevo. Para reducir la posibilidad de volver a enfermar se informó sobre qué hacían los muggles para evitar enfermar… así que empezó a comer muchas verduras y pequeñas pastillas llamadas vitaminas, además de asegurarse de beber mucha agua, hacer ejercicio, y dormir adecuadamente.

No había terminado el puzle, y pensó por un momento quitarlo de encima de la mesa y volver a guardarlo en la caja, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sería una pena arruinar todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en ello sin conseguir terminarlo, así que optó por dejarlo allí. Un día, cansado de verlo a medio terminar, invitó a Hermione por la noche para acabar lo que empezaron juntos.

Y al fin, lo terminaron.

—Bueno, esto requirió un gran esfuerzo. ¿Ahora que? —preguntó él.

—¿Ahora? Lo guardamos hasta la próxima vez que enfermes —explicó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor buscando la caja.

—¿Después de todo el trabajo? —se quejó, deteniéndose un instante al analizar las palabras de Hermione—. ¿La próxima vez? Estoy tomando vitaminas. No voy a enfermar.

Ella resopló.

—Las vitaminas ayudan a tu sistema inmunológico, pero no van a evitar que vuelvas a enfermar, podría suceder de nuevo —se quedó mirando el puzle un momento—. Hay una alternativa para el puzle si quieres recuperar tu mesa…

—¿Cuál?

—Nunca lo he hecho, pero sé que la gente suele hacerlo. Podemos comprar un tipo especial de pegamento que pegue sobre madera, pegar las piezas en una tabla de ese material y luego enmarcarlo. No tienes nada en las paredes. Podrías colgarlo y animar un poco el piso.

—Me dijiste que me ayudarías a pintar las paredes.

—Es tu casa, eres tú el que tiene que avisarme cuando las quieras pintar.

—¿La oferta sigue en pie? —preguntó él.

—Sí, aunque es mucho trabajo.

—¿Qué tal el Miércoles?

—Empezaremos pintando la sala de estar —dijo ella—. Luego veremos si quieres seguir con las otras habitaciones.

—¿Y el puzle?

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—El martes saldremos a comprar la pintura, la tabla y el pegamento... pero no dejes que Xavier se suba encima o tendremos un disgusto.

* * *

El rato que pasaron en la ferretería fue una locura. Draco no comprendía cómo se podían necesitar tantas cosas sólo para cambiar el color de las paredes.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué necesito comprar eso? —preguntó receloso, mirando a Hermione poner unos rollos de algo azul en la cesta.

—Es cinta adhesiva, para que puedas hacer líneas rectas y no llenar todo el suelo.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó de repente, desconfiado. Parecían demasiadas cosas. Había cepillos y cosas cilíndricas. Cinta. Una gran sábana de plástico. Bandejas. Ni siquiera habían elegido un color para las paredes todavía.

—No —admitió—. Pero he leído sobre ello. Y recuerdo cuando mis padres repintaron la cocina cuando tenía siete años —ella hizo una pausa, aclarándose la garganta—. Fue cuando no podía controlar mi magia aún… mi madre me había dicho que no podía tener el libro abierto en la mesa mientras cenábamos, así que lo cogió y lo puso en la parte superior del frigorífico… estaba tan enfadada que lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el libro aterrizando sobre la olla que contenía la salsa de tomate. Ellos intentaron limpiarlo, pero tuvieron que pintar al ver que las manchas no desaparecían —ella lo miró y bajó la voz un poco más—. Recuerdo que luego discutieron un poco… mi padre le decía a mi madre que el libro debía haber resbalado, aunque ella aseguraba que lo había desplazado casi hasta el fondo. Supongo que debe ser más fácil en un hogar mágico. Cuando suceden cosas extrañas alrededor de los niños, al menos los padres saben qué está sucediendo.

—Yo también recuerdo algo...

—¿Qué clase de magia accidental hiciste?

—Oh, no fue exactamente un accidente. No pensé que podría hacerlo, pero sabía lo que quería que sucediera, y lo intenté sólo por casualidad...

—¿Qué fue? —ella lo miró y se sorprendió al encontrarlo con un atisbo de timidez en los ojos.

—Le dije a mi padre que quería volar de nuevo y él no me dejó. Trató de decirme que estaba en contra de la ley permitir que los niños menores de 11 volaran tres días seguidos. Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo. Yo estaba tan disgustado… que prendí fuego a su ropa… a la que llevaba puesta. En un minuto estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, y al otro de repente estaba ardiendo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Eso fue magia fuerte.

—Fue una emoción fuerte —admitió él—. No estaba acostumbrado a que me dijeran que no, para nada.

Hermione se apoyó en el estante de latas de pintura.

—¿Qué hizo él?

—Gritó y gritó antes de darse cuenta de que podía apagar el fuego con un hechizo. Luego llamó a mi madre para celebrar que mi magia ya era bastante grande. Ella hizo que los elfos domésticos me trajeran helado, y luego mi padre me dio otra clase de vuelo, después de todo.

—Así que tu manera de conseguir las cosas era intimidando a los demás.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La intimidación no suele funcionar con mi padre. Yo era alguien acostumbrado a salirse con la suya por cualquier medio. Pero supongo aquel día sí lo intimidé un poco —los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, y luego Draco levantó la cesta para hurgar en ella—. ¿Hay algo más que necesitemos? Todo esto va a costar una fortuna en comparación con lo que el Ministerio me da para vivir.

—Tienes ingresos del restaurante, así que no hace falta que sigas viviendo como un pobre o un mártir. Tienes libertad condicional, aunque podrías estar en Azkaban en este momento. Me imagino que cuando acabe el año volverás a tener el resto de los fondos de tu familia. Mientras tanto tendrás que seguir lidiando con la condena. La mayor parte de los materiales pueden volver a utilizarse si decides pintar cualquiera de las otras habitaciones. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es elegir un color y habremos terminado.

Después de cierto debate, Draco aceptó una especie de verde salvia. Había estado considerando un color Slytherin verde oscuro, pero Hermione lo convenció de lo contrario.  
Debido a las múltiples quejas de Draco sobre el peso de las bolsas, se saltaron la tienda de artesanía, por lo que el puzle tendría que esperar por el momento.

Una vez en el piso de Draco, Hermione comenzó a decirle las cosas que tendrían que hacer para empezar a pintar a la mañana siguiente.

—Vamos a tener que separar el mobiliario de las paredes. Y tendrás que ponerte algo que no te importe manchar de pintura, porque puede que no salga…

—¿Algo más? ¿Debo quitar el techo para no salpicarlo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Tú quisiste hacer esto, todavía tengo la intención de ayudarte para que hagas las cosas bien.

—¿Podemos al menos desayunar mañana antes de empezar a mover muebles?

—Podemos —concedió ella—. A las 08:30 ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió y ella se despidió. Todavía tenía que cenar, y había un par de cosas que quería buscar en uno de sus viejos libros de hechizos para empezar a trabajar en los Teléfonos espejo... pero una vez que estuvo fuera del piso de Draco, cerró la puerta tras ella y alzó la mirada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

De pie junto a su puerta, en un par de jeans rasgados y una camiseta vieja, con el pelo desordenado como siempre, estaba Harry Potter.


	18. Asilo

**NT** **:** ¡Holaaaa! Hoy es un día especial porque se cumplen seis meses desde que empecé a traducir esta historia. Lo cierto es que me siento muy (muy) agradecida por todo el apoyo, tanto por parte de los lectores, que me ayudan a encontrar la inspiración y las ganas de seguir dedicando mi tiempo libre a hacer lo que hago como por parte de algunas personas que me aconsejan cuando me bloqueo o no entiendo algo. Porque realmente no me imaginaba lo duro que iba a ser traducir un fic :/ Es esfuerzo, horas y horas y más horas para un sólo capítulo, ultimar detalles, leer y releer para que quede lo más natural posible, para que la lectura fluya y no parezca una traducción.

Por eso doy las gracias por esos 182 reviews, 180 favoritos y 252 follows. Una dedica su tiempo con gusto a seguir traduciendo sabiendo que hay tanta gente esperando un nuevo capítulo para evadirse un rato de la realidad del mundo muggle :)  
Por supuesto gracias también a la autora original, DragonGrin. Es una fenómena, ¿cierto? Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Asilo.**

* * *

Hermione miró a su amigo con la boca abierta. Después de un momento, se las arregló para encontrar las palabras que su aturdida mente buscaba y obligarlas a salir por su boca.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No quería esperar hasta Navidad —respondió con voz entrecortada, apresurándose a estrechar a la chica que profirió un chillido y corrió hacia él a abrazarlo con fuerza, como si necesitara asegurarse de que realmente era él.

—Oh Merlín, te he echado de menos —dijo ella en un susurro, sin intención de separarse lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento, es que...

—Lo sé.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo, besándola en la mejilla—. Ahora… ¿podemos pasar? Hay una señora al otro lado del rellano que parece que nos está echando un mal de ojo.

—Es la señora Gravis —apuntó Hermione—. Se queja cada vez que alguien está haciendo demasiado ruido en el pasillo. Su idea de "demasiado ruido" consiste básicamente en respirar —ella puso cara de irritación al separarse de su amigo, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacando las llaves y abriendo la puerta—. Adelante, adelante. Voy a hacer té.

Harry la siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Hermione preparaba algo de beber.  
Ella se percató de que estaba demasiado delgado, por lo que también le obligó a comer algo. Oh Merlin… tenía la sensación de estar convirtiéndose en la señora Weasley.

—Así que cuéntame... ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Tú primero.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro mientras llenaba la tetera.

—Yo estoy aquí, exactamente donde he estado desde la última vez que me viste —Hermione tragó saliva al remontarse a julio. El asesinato de Ron. Las secuelas. La audiencia de Draco… fue la última vez que había visto a Harry—. Hice el EXTASIS de Pociones y últimamente he estado trabajando mucho con George… El Ministerio le dio a Draco el piso al que ibas a mudarte.

Harry se rió entre dientes, mirándose las rodillas.

Su amiga calentó la tetera con su varita e hizo volar una taza hacia Harry, junto con una selección de bolsitas de té. Ella estudió su cara.

—No estás sorprendido.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Fui yo quien lo sugirió.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me mires así —respondió él al percatarse de su expresión—. Dijiste que ibas a irte de aquí, y yo no quería mudarme. No en aquel momento. Así que hablé sobre cederles el piso con el jefe del Wizengamot, cuando le sugerí que indultara a Malfoy y su madre… él no me delató ante Bellatrix cuando nos capturaron los carroñeros, y ella... ella mintió a Voldemort sobre mi muerte —Harry se miró las manos, nervioso—. Espero que ella esté bien... incluso después de todo.

—Lo estaba la última vez que hablé con ella —le dijo Hermione, vertiendo agua caliente en la taza y cogiendo otra para ella. Escogió tomar una manzanilla. Necesitaba algo de calma después del shock de su reaparición—. Ella está en Francia y parece que lo lleva bien, aunque piensa que es cruel que no se le permita ponerse en contacto con Draco. Yo ya le he dicho que está bien. Se ha adecuado sorprendentemente bien.

Era el turno de Harry para poner cara de sorpresa. Parecía satisfecho.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —confirmó, mirando inconscientemente hacia la puerta. Sabía que él estaba ahí, diez pasos más allá—. Tiene un trabajo muggle. Está aprendiendo a gastar su dinero de manera responsable y resolver sus propios problemas. Y todo lo ha conseguido sin lloriquear y quejarse demasiado.

—No esperaba que fueras a cuidar de él cuando ofrecí el piso al Ministerio —confesó Harry, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té para comprobar si ya no estaba tan caliente.

—Ha necesitado menos ayuda y cuidados de los que hubiera imaginado. Además, me vino bien tener un poco de compañía —el comentario pudo haber sonado un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía, porque Harry hizo una mueca al respecto—. Nada cambia el pasado, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar que el futuro está lleno de cambios. Si te quedas anclado en el pasado, nada va a mejorar, te lo aseguro —se sentó a la mesa con él—. Así que estoy aquí, sigo viva. Y tratando de aprender a vivir sin Ron. Ha sido difícil —comentó, dándole un sorbo a su manzanilla—. No he visto a Molly aún… Todavía pienso que me voy a desmoronar si lo hago. Ya es bastante difícil ver a George casi todos los días.

Harry se pasó los dedos por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No he sido de mucha ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, tampoco yo lo he sido para ti. Los dos necesitábamos nuestro espacio… ¿Qué decías de la Navidad? —dijo entonces, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Harry se rió incómodamente y tomó un sorbo de té.

—No pretendía estar desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero cada día que pasaba era más difícil salir de donde estaba. Llegó un punto en que me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez: "Por Navidad. Volveré y visitaré a todo el mundo por Navidad"… pero finalmente decidí que no iba a esperar tanto tiempo para verte, y aquí estoy.

—Aquí estás —repitió ella, preguntándose cuál sería el resto de la historia. Ella sabía perfectamente que Harry podía llegar a ser la persona más intransigente del mundo cuando se empeñaba en algo. Algo debía haber pasado para que hubiera vuelto de repente—. ¿Has estado en el cuartel general todo este tiempo? Bueno, supongo que no debería seguir llamándolo así…

—La mayor parte del tiempo —admitió—. Kreacher y yo no somos exactamente la mejor compañía el uno para el otro. Él todavía piensa que soy un traidor a la sangre. Cuando me ofrecí para liberarlo y dejar que siguiera su propio camino, él dijo que aquello sería incluso más deshonra que ser un traidor a la sangre, y que se quedaría en aquel lugar hasta que la casa se desplomara sobre él. Estoy tratando de deshacerme de las cosas más desagradables de la decoración, pero me está costando algo de trabajo. Cada vez que empiezo, Kreacher se lamenta de cómo ese collar de dientes de duende era el favorito de la señora, y así sucesivamente —hizo una mueca—. Pero algún día terminaré la limpieza.

Hablaron un rato más, sobre todo Harry, haciendo preguntas y esquivando las que Hermione formulaba. Ella le contó un poco sobre el proyecto del Teléfono Espejo en el que ella y George estaban trabajando, y él se ofreció a traerle uno de los fragmentos del espejo de Sirius en caso de que fuera de alguna utilidad.

—Estoy segura de que a George le encantaría verte —comentó Hermione.

—Lo sé —respondió él, levantándose bruscamente para servirse otra taza de té.

Hermione se quedó sentada a la mesa, observándolo. Ella conocía demasiado bien la tensión en sus hombros. Él estaba intentando reunir el valor suficiente para decirle algo. Podía luchar contra dragones y dementores como si no fuera gran cosa, pero sincerarse con las personas parecía resultarle dificilísimo... Suspiró. No conseguiría nada presionándolo. Él estaba allí, y sabía que le quedaba una muy poco para decirle lo que fuera que le rondara la cabeza… pero el ambiente se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en algo incómodo, por lo que optó por decir algo para romper el silencio.

—He visto a Neville no hace mucho. Está muy bien. Está ayudando a la profesora Sprout con las clases.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí. Parece estar haciéndolo bastante bien. Y Ginny está distribuyendo muestras de los productos de la tienda a los estudiantes, por lo que los pedidos vía búho están volando como nunca —ella se rió de su juego de palabras intencionado.

—Bueno —él trajo la tetera y vertió lo que quedaba de su contenido en cada una de las tazas. Luego salió de la cocina y empezó a dar una vuelta por el apartamento, contemplando los libros de Hermione ordenadamente colocados en las estanterías, sus ingredientes para pociones…

Una chispa de determinación cruzó la mente de Hermione al ver a Harry deambulando por su casa. Caminó hacia él, interponiéndose en su camino, y mirándolo a los ojos dijo:

—¿Qué pasa? No has venido hasta aquí sólo para beber té.

Él la miró un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego, dejó escapar una risotada bastante escandalosa.

—Nunca podría conseguir ocultarte algo. Ron siempre trató de ignorar todo lo que no era fácil, pero tú siempre quieres enfrentarlo todo.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, me preocupo por ti. Incluso si tengo que tirarte de la lengua para que me digas lo que te pasa. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo —ella lo tomó de la mano antes de seguir hablando—. He respondido a todas tus preguntas. Ahora sentémonos para que tú respondas a las mías, o dime directamente lo que has venido a decir. Puedo ver cómo te reconcome por dentro.

Él se deshizo de su mano y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, manteniendo cierta distancia con ella.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Empieza por el principio. No te he visto en tres meses y medio —señaló su amiga.

Y así, Harry empezó a contárselo todo.  
Tanto antes como después de la audiencia, Kingsley le había dicho que había un lugar para él en el departamento de Aurores. Kingsley le había dado a entender que si aceptaba conseguiría que la comunidad mágica fuera el mundo en paz que fue antes. No tendría que volver a Hogwarts para pasar sus exámenes, ni siquiera tendría que tomar las clases de entrenamiento estándar que todo Auror debía hacer, aunque, por supuesto, si quería volver atrás y completar su último año en Hogwarts, nadie se lo iba a prohibir… pero seguiría teniendo su lugar en el Ministerio cuando acabara.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que no quiero ser un Auror. Realmente no sé lo que quiero hacer ahora, y tal vez se escuche algo egoísta, pero he estado luchando contra magos oscuros desde los 11 años, y ahora que Voldemort se ha ido, es la última cosa que se me apetece hacer en este momento. Es decir, sé que algún día necesitaré un trabajo, pero no ahora.

—No puedo creer que Kingsley tuviera las agallas de decirte eso en un momento como aquel —dijo Hermione, indignada.

—No era la primera vez en hacerlo y dudo que sea la última —respondió él con amargura—. Es parte de la razón por la que desaparecí. Si nadie me podía encontrar, no podía pedírmelo de nuevo.

—Pero aun así, tres meses y medio con la sola compañía de Kreacher suena repugnante

Él tragó.

—No he estado del todo solo, la verdad.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. ¿A quién habría visto? ¿A Ginny? ¿Molly? ¿McGonagall? ¿A quién recurriría él que no fuera ella cuando estaba mal?

—Dudley —anunció—. Sé que es una locura, ¿verdad? —se rascó el pie contra el suelo—. Volví a Privet Drive. Tenía que ver aquella casa una vez más. Mis tíos seguían igual que siempre. Lo único que querían saber era si todo había acabado de una vez por todas, para volver a la vida normal de siempre. Les dije que la novedad era que no me volverían a ver nunca más. Podrían volver a fingir que no existía la magia, y que lo más importante del mundo era el número de taladros que la empresa de Vernon hacía al día. Pero Dudley me sorprendió. Él me siguió fuera de casa. Me dijo que había escuchado la radio con el miembro de la Orden que les había sido asignado. Se dio cuenta de lo que yo había estado haciendo y cómo de idiota había sido él todos estos años. En realidad se disculpó y me preguntó si podíamos empezar de nuevo. Me dijo que debía tener algún familiar con el que poder contar —volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia donde Athena bebía agua en su jaula—. Le di mi dirección y le dije dónde encontrarme. Él vino a visitarme durante un par de días en septiembre, y de nuevo en octubre. Supongo que hay personas que pueden cambiar.

—Si la gente no cambiara, no habría esperanza para ninguno de nosotros —señaló Hermione—. Todos cambiamos, todos los días.

El asintió.

—También he tenido la visita de otra persona —él cruzó la habitación de nuevo y ambos se sentaron a la mesa del salón—. Andrómeda Tonks vino a verme. Ella envió un par de cartas en los últimos meses, y yo en realidad nunca respondí, así que terminó por presentarse en persona ayer. Me sorprendió que pudiera encontrarme, pero supongo que no es como si el encantamiento Fidelio pudiera mantenerla alejada. Apareció y llamó a la puerta bruscamente, exigiendo que le dejara entrar. Teddy estaba dormido en su hombro, aunque no sé cómo no se despertó con el ruido...

—Él ya debe tener cerca de un año, ¿verdad?

—Nueve meses. Todavía es pequeño.

Hermione hizo un sonido evasivo a eso y tomó un sorbo de té. Teddy Lupin. Parpadeó, tratando de evitar pensar en Tonks y Remus.

—Lo sé —su voz sonaba forzada, como si estuviera luchando contra las mismas emociones que ella—. Soy su padrino. Andrómeda me invitó a ir a vivir con ellos. Ella es... una mujer interesante. Me miró de arriba abajo y me dijo que la familia tiene que permanecer unida. También que ya era hora de que conociera a mi ahijado. Tengo un ahijado —él se encogió de hombros, sin poder hacer nada más—. No sé nada acerca de los bebés. Pero quiero probar. Dijo que, independientemente de que quiera o no ir a vivir allí, tiene una habitación preparada para mí, para cuando vaya de visita. Realmente espera que Teddy pueda verme con regularidad.

—¿Quieres?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es sólo que… no es justo. Es tan pequeño y está tan solo...

—Él te tiene a ti. Y tiene a Andrómeda. Y ambos lo amáis —dijo Hermione con firmeza—. También puede tener una tía Hermione si quiere.

—¿Y si no soy bueno en eso?

—¿Bueno en qué?

—En ayudar a criar a un niño. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal? Los Dursley eran un ejemplo pésimo de ser padres.

—Entonces no hagas lo que ellos hicieron. Harry, eres una buena persona. Estoy segura de que sea cual sea el impacto que tengas en la vida de Teddy, será algo bueno. Además, ¿ya has olvidado a los Weasley? No creo que pueda existir un mejor ejemplo a seguir que el de ellos.

Él asintió. Hermione observó que no había una expresión particularmente feliz en su cara, pero sus hombros se habían relajado de una manera que decía que definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

—Probablemente debería irme. Parece que he venido sólo para arruinarte la noche.

Ella resopló.

—Si esto es una 'noche arruinada' me gustaría tener más de ellas. Sabes que eres bienvenido en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? Estaba a punto de cocinar algo de cena cuando has llegado.

Su amigo protestó un par de veces más, argumentando que no quería ser una molestia y que sólo se quedaría para la cena si estaba segura de que no le importaba cocinar para dos, pero después de la cena se sentaron y hablaron seriamente durante bastante tiempo.

Harry finalmente se quedó dormido en el sofá. Ella le cubrió con una manta y se fue a la cama. Poco a poco, las cosas se arreglarían.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con el olor del desayuno proveniente de la cocina. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí, encontrando a Harry cocinando tocino, huevos, tostadas y café.

—Buenos días —dijo ella—. No tenías que hacer esto.

—Hey —respondió, sonando bastante más alegre que la noche anterior—. No es problema. Tú cocinaste por la noche.

Hermione se sirvió una taza de café y cogió platos y cubiertos para poner la mesa pero, en medio de todo esto, alguien llamó a la puerta y ella fue a abrir.

—¿Está el desayuno listo? —preguntó Draco, vestido con una de sus túnicas—. Ya he trasladado la mayor parte de los muebles.

—Te dije que te pusieras ropa que no te importara manchar —dijo ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Para cuando pueda volver a usar túnicas fuera de casa, las que tengo ya habrán pasado de moda. Además, es cómoda —argumentó.

Ella levantó las manos en un gesto de "haz lo que quieras", y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, seguida de Draco.

—Harry, ¿se puede añadir un poco más de tocino y un par de huevos a la sartén? Se me olvidó que prometí desayunar con Draco —dijo Hermione.

Draco y Harry se miraron el uno al otro lado desde cada lado de la habitación, hasta que este último cogió un par de huevos y los echó en la sartén.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry. Hermione cruzó de nuevo la cocina para tomar una taza para Draco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué es esto?

Hermione respondió, igualmente en un susurro.

—Te dije que somos amigos. Ha sido casi el único que he tenido últimamente. Voy a ayudarlo a pintar su piso —ella tomó las cosas que necesitaba y se volvió hacia la mesa, donde Draco ya estaba sentado—. ¿Fuiste capaz de mover todo?

Ambos empezaron a tener una pequeña conversación sobre la tarea que harían ese día hasta que Harry trajo el desayuno a la mesa, sirviendo porciones en cada uno de los platos.

—Esto está realmente delicioso, Harry, gracias —dijo Hermione, mirando intermitentemente a ambos chicos. Se podía sentir la incómoda tensión a la que habían estado acostumbrados de pequeños.

—De nada —dijo Harry automáticamente.

—Sí. No está mal, Potter. Gracias —dijo Draco, después de un momento.

Otro pequeño silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Para sorpresa de Hermione y Harry, Draco lo rompió esta vez, hablando sin levantar la vista. Sabía que tenía que decir aquellas palabras, no importaba lo difícil que fuera. No, no importa lo mucho que luego se arrepintiera.

—Sé que te tengo que dar las gracias, Potter, por hacer que ahora esté aquí en vez de en Azkaban —Draco levantó la cabeza, respiró, y mirando a Harry dijo—. Gracias. No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero lo hiciste.

Harry también le devolvió la mirada, pero sin demasiado asombro reflejado en el rostro. Hermione supuso que después de que Dudley se disculpara por décadas de abuso, las disculpas de Draco no le pillaban exactamente de sorpresa.

—Tú no tenías por qué mentir a Bellatrix Lestrange sobre mi nombre. Y... de nada —dijo, y luego añadió, tratando de aplacar el ambiente—. Lo último que necesitaba era que fueras a Azkaban, que todo el odio y el resentimiento aumentaran durante 20 años y te convirtieras en otro Voldemort.

La voz de Draco fue vehemente.

—Hay mejores maneras de conseguir lo que se quiere que torturando a la gente.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír. Draco realmente había aprendido algo. No era el mismo chico que había conocido a los once años, cuando pensaba que la mejor manera de conseguir la amistad, el respeto, y en definitiva todo lo que quisiera era atormentando a otras personas.

Ella sabía que no entendería aquel gesto, por lo que se ocultó detrás de su taza de café para sonreír ampliamente.  
Cuando pudo confiar en que su cara volvía a tener una expresión neutra, preguntó:

—Harry, vamos a pintar la sala de estar de Draco. El trabajo irá más rápido con otro par de manos. ¿Quieres quedarte?

Él negó con la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No puedo. Se supone que debo ir a ver a Teddy. Andrómeda dijo ayer algo acerca de retomar su club de lectura, así que voy a empezar a verlo en las tardes de los domingos. Creo que antes quiere ver cómo me las arreglo con un poco de supervisión.

Draco frunció el ceño. Andrómeda... ¿no había...? ¿No había habido una Andrómeda arrancada del árbol genealógico de familia?

—No será Andrómeda Black, ¿verdad?

—Andrómeda Tonks en realidad. Creo que Teddy es tu primo segundo —dijo Harry—. Tienes familia, Malfoy. Si quieres.

Draco miró por la ventana un momento. Siempre había estado bastante contento de ser hijo único. En realidad, nunca había querido ni había llorado su falta de hermanos o primos. Hubo una prima con la que nunca trató -recordaba vagamente haberla visto en el otro bando de la guerra. No había sobrevivido. Ese niño del que Potter hablaba debía de ser el hijo de esa prima. Y al parecer todavía seguía teniendo una tía… podría tener familia, si quisiera.

—En realidad no podemos escoger a nuestra familia —dijo de repente.

—A veces lo hacemos —respondió Hermione, estrechando la mano de Harry. Sus padres podrían estar fuera de su alcance, pero todavía tenía a Harry. Y a los Weasley.

El desayuno se terminó después de eso, con Draco tomando los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y con Hermione y Harry diciéndose adiós. Él esperaba que ella fuera a conocer a Teddy y Andrómeda pronto y prometió que haría lo posible por mantenerse en contacto. Se había cansado de estar lejos. Después de que los platos estuvieran en el fregadero, Draco extendió su mano a Harry y, a diferencia de cuando tenían once, Harry la tomó esta vez. Ellos no iban a hacerse amigos tan fácilmente, pero era un comienzo.

—Vamos, vamos a ponerlo todo lleno de pintura —dijo Hermione, siguiendo a Draco por el pasillo.


	19. Firmas

**NT** **:** Sí, has visto bien. Como prueba de mi agradecimiento hoy traigo un capítulo doble. Me ha costado bastante traducir éste porque tenía un vocabulario un tanto distinto que no manejaba yo muy bien... pero lo importante es que me las he amañado para terminarlo a tiempo :)  
¡Gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí!

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Firmas**

* * *

Draco estaba agotado y le dolía todo el cuerpo. La espalda, los brazos, las piernas. ¿Quién habría pensado que revestir las paredes de finas capas de pintura sería tan duro de llevar a cabo? Había tenido que agacharse para llegar a las partes más bajas, y ponerse de pie sobre una silla para alcanzar las partes más altas. El rodillo le había salpicado, pero pintar con la brocha le llevaba siglos. En definitiva, aquello le pareció una pesadilla.

Cuando descansaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de plástico, miró a Hermione.

—¿De verdad que los muggles hacen este disparate con todas las estancias de sus casas?

—Bueno, los que se lo pueden permitir contratan a alguien más que lo haga —dijo ella alegremente—. Pero ése no eres tú.

Él gimió.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un trabajo donde cobre lo suficiente como para poder permitirme el lujo de pagar a alguien que haga todas estas estúpidas tareas?

—Tener estudios, más experiencia de trabajo…

Las paredes todavía se veían manchadas y desiguales, pues la pintura se había secado en algunas zonas y en otras no. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que las partes secas tenían mucho mejor aspecto que las neutras paredes que habían estado allí antes… pero la sola idea de volver a mover los muebles, llenar todo el suelo de plástico y pintar de nuevo le impidió sugerir hacer las otras habitaciones. Incluso en un piso tan pequeño como aquel resultaba un montón de trabajo.

—También podríamos pintar la cocina —sugirió Hermione, dándole conversación.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Bueno, el dormitorio y el baño son habitaciones separadas. Pero la cocina y la sala de estar parecen ser una, en realidad. No habría mucho más que hacer, y se vería a medio terminar si lo dejamos así.

Draco rodó un poco sobre el plástico con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, que no era mucha, para incorporarse.

—Todo tiene un aspecto horrible, ¿no es así?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo tiene, pero no tardaremos mucho tiempo.

Para cuando terminaron de pintar la cocina, Draco tenía una mancha de pintura en la mejilla, y había un poco en uno de los mechones del cabello de Hermione. Ambos acabaron rendidos, sin fuerzas para cocinar o sin la energía suficiente para limpiar las salpicaduras de pintura.

—Todavía tenemos que limpiar los pinceles —señaló Hermione con cansancio, deseando no haber sugerido pintar la cocina.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, apesadumbrado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—La pintura se endurece en las paredes cuando se seca, ¿no es cierto? Se va a endurecer también en las brochas y rodillos si no los lavamos. Si los lavamos, podemos volver a utilizarlos de nuevo, de lo contrario, tendrás que volver a comprar otros para otra ocasión.

En aquel momento Draco no tenía ninguna intención de seguir pintando el piso, pero por desgracia, la idea de tener que pagar por nuevas brochas y rodillos si cambiaba de opinión no le resultaba nada atractiva tampoco.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó, absolutamente resignado.

Parecía que los rodillos y brochas nunca se iban a ver limpios, pero con suficiente agua finalmente lo hicieron. Draco los puso a secar.

—Me preocuparé de quitar el plástico más tarde. ¿Pedimos algo?

Llamaron para pedir algo de cena y fueron al piso de Hermione a esperar a que llegara, abriendo antes las ventanas del de Draco para que se ventilara.

El lunes por la mañana, Hermione recibió una extraña carta. El sobre no tenía nada más que su nombre. Apartó la taza de café y la abrió, percatándose de que había sido escrita aquella misma mañana.

 _24 de noviembre._

 _Si continúa interesada en aumentar su conocimiento de pociones, elixires y propiedades de diversas hierbas, hongos, raíces e insectos, por favor, diríjase rápidamente a Shady Elm a través de la conexión de red Flu más cercana._

Apenas podía distinguir la firma debajo de la última línea, pero creyó poder afirmar que las primeras letras de cada palabra eran una D y una B. En realidad no había nadie más que pudiera haberle enviado una carta como esa. Es cierto que podría ser algún tipo de trampa, pero de haber sido así habrían tenido que adivinar que quería continuar sus estudios en pociones y saber dónde se encontraba.

Ella frunció los labios. No había especificado un tiempo límite, por lo que supuso que se debía poner en contacto con esa persona tan pronto como recibiera la carta. Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿verdad? Una oportunidad de avanzar en su conocimiento de pociones para poder ayudar a la gente. Belby sin duda se había tomado su tiempo para responderle.

Hermione no tardó en quitarse el pijama y vestirse con un sutil conjunto trajeado. Metió unas cuantas herramientas básicas para la realización de pociones en su bolso para asegurarse de que Belby supiera que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Sí, ella estaba lista. Encendió la chimenea con su varita y lanzó una pizca de polvo dentro.

—Shady Elm —dijo con claridad. Y de pronto una fuerza le arrastró dentro de la chimenea.

Ella apareció en una sombría habitación con suelos de piedra y paredes de madera. Se tomó un momento para tratar de orientarse antes de llamar a la puerta que tenía enfrente.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hermione Granger? Se tomó su tiempo, la carta debe haberle llegado hace quince minutos.

Ella se quedó clavada en el suelo, mirando al interlocutor. Era un hombre de baja estatura, bien vestido, con un gran lunar en la mejilla.  
Las palabras salieron de entre sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—¿Me tomé mi tiempo? Usted ha tenido mi solicitud de hace meses.

Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto una sonrisa de un blanco brillante, pero más bien torcida.

—No me llevo muy bien con la celebridad. Quería asegurarme de que sus intenciones eran serias. Sígame por aquí para la entrevista.

—¿Entrevista? —preguntó Hermione, siguiéndolo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde había una mesa robusta.

—Por supuesto. No creería que aceptaría enseñar a alguien sin conocerlo primero, ¿verdad? —se sentó en una silla con dos cojines que lo alzaban un poco más y abrió un expediente frente a él—. Veo que usted hizo bien su EXTASIS de pociones, incluso habiendo estudiado por su cuenta. ¿Cómo cree poder beneficiarse de mis lecciones? Es evidente que puede aprender bien por su cuenta.

Hermione se acomodó en la silla, percatándose de que aun sin los dos cojines estaba más alta que él.

—El aprendizaje a través de los libros no lo es todo, señor. Uno puede estudiar las metodologías de otras personas en ellos, pero en la práctica es donde realmente se tiene que entender qué es lo que hay detrás de cada poción. Los por qué y los cómo, en lugar de sólo los qué. Así se consigue seguir adelante y desarrollar nuevas pociones que necesitan una comprensión más profunda de los ingredientes con los que se trabaja.

—¿Y le gustaría trabajar conmigo para aumentar la gama de productos que se pueden crear para Sortilegios Weasley? —preguntó, levantando una ceja—. Los caramelos Asco Eterno son bastante brillantes, por cierto.

—Gracias Señor.

—Llámeme Dam.

—Dam —dijo ella, torpemente—. Pero no. Eso era... era más bien un medio para conseguir su atención, ya que las cartas y el resultado del examen de Pociones no parecían estar haciendo efecto.

—Podría haber intentado mandarme una caja de galletas envenenadas. Fue así como uno de mis estudiantes anteriores llamó mi atención. Aunque lo cierto es que no le fue bien en el examen final práctico —se rió—. Fue él el envenenado.

—¿Usted lo envenenó? —preguntó ella, horrorizada.

—¡Oh no! Se envenenó él mismo. Hizo un veneno muy exitoso, pero el antídoto que desarrolló fue mucho menos efectivo —él frunció el ceño mientras recordaba aquel día—. Me las arreglé para conseguir un bezoar, metérselo en la boca y llevarlo a San Mungo, pero desafortunadamente perdió su apetito por la experimentación de pociones después de eso. Creo que está trabajando en un boticario hoy en día.

Hermione respiró.

—Como ya he dicho, trabajar con Sortilegios Weasley era sobre todo para obtener su atención…

—Y porque tiene una larga relación con la familia Weasley —le interrumpió él, consultando sus notas.

Estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

—La tengo. Los motivos por los que quiero mejorar mis habilidades con las pociones son, es en su mayoría, médicos. Estoy muy interesada en su trabajo con la poción Matalobos, y me gustaría ampliar mis conocimientos para, tal vez, incluso encontrar una cura para la licantropía —comentó.

Lo había dicho. Al fin había revelado su mayor ambición.

Por primera vez, Damocles Belby parecía realmente interesado. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, echó por tierra su intención.

—He pensado en ese problema durante mucho tiempo. La poción Matalobos es la única solución viable, aunque no sea una solución definitiva.

—Creo que podría mejorarla… algún día. Pero no sé todas las cosas que necesito saber —ella decidió que era el momento de tomar el control. Si era una entrevista, se trataba de decidir si él quería trabajar con ella, pero también si ella quería hacerlo con él, ¿verdad?—. Sé que no le gusta la celebridad. Bueno, a mí tampoco. Tengo una buena mente con un excelente sentido de la lógica, y recuerdo todo lo que leo. He estado haciendo pociones avanzadas desde que era muy joven —dijo firmemente—. Y a juzgar por todas esas notas, estoy segura de que tiene todos los malos apuntes que el profesor Snape escribió en mi expediente. Por otro lado, me gustaría pensar que también él era lo suficientemente justo como para reconocer el buen trabajo cuando lo veía. Soy inteligente y estoy decidida. Me gustaría aprender de usted para ayudar a otros que lo necesitan.

—Complejo de héroe —apuntó él.

—Me han acusado de eso antes.

—Oh, no era una acusación —dijo, sonriendo amablemente.

Hermione respiró lentamente y abrió su bolso, sacando una pluma y una hoja de pergamino.

—Ahora, como parece saberlo todo sobre mí, creo que es justo que me diga un poco sobre usted.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—¿No ha investigado acerca de mí antes de mandar todas esas solicitudes? Sin duda algo debe de saber. Vamos, dígame —dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa con los codos.

«Si esa es la manera en la que quiere hacer esto…», pensó ella con amargura. Puso una dulce sonrisa en su rostro antes de responder.

—Bueno, me han dicho que es difícil trabajar con usted, además de ser algo excéntrico. Algunas personas me sugirieron que buscara otro maestro de Pociones con el que trabajar. Sin embargo, fueron esas mismas personas las que también me dijeron que es el mejor en lo que hace, y que si pudiera soportar trabajar con usted iba a aprender todas las cosas que quiero saber —confesó—. Me complace saber que se ha mantenido lo suficientemente alerta como para notar mi participación en Sortilegios Weasley. Tenemos otros proyectos entre manos en este momento; algunos relacionados con las pociones, otros más orientados a encantos o transfiguraciones. En definitiva, eso significa que usted está prestando algo de atención en mí, que es algo.

Hubo una breve pausa durante la cual Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si se había pasado de la raya. Si lo hubiera hecho, no había nada más que hacer. Contuvo el aliento y miró al suelo, esperando a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

—Siento lo de Remus Lupin —dijo finalmente Damocles Belby. Las palabras sonaron sinceras.

Ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Lo conocía?

—No directamente. Entró en Hogwarts después de mi tiempo allí… pero he oído hablar de él. Fue Albus quien me comentó su idea de admitirlo como parte del profesorado. También me sugirió que podría ser un buen reto para mí el intentar encontrar algo que le ayudara. No es que el director me dijera su nombre, eso se supo más tarde. Mi sobrino tenía la misma edad que él. Yo nunca lo conocí.

—Fue uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido. Y era un buen hombre. No se merecía vivir con las dificultades con las que vivió. No hay ninguna razón por la que alguien que tiene licantropía no pueda encontrar trabajo. Él no era una amenaza para nadie, y realmente se esforzaba por no serlo. No se merecía morir —Remus Lupin. Tonks. Colin Creevy. Fred. Ron… se mordió el labio. No iba a hacer aquello. No ahora. Podría llorar todo lo que quisiera cuando volviera a casa. Estaba segura de que sus ojos estaban secos, pero debía haber aparecido algo en su expresión, algo feroz, algo que llamó la atención de Belby.

—Tienes grandes sueños. Y creo que vale la pena luchar por ellos —dijo, poniendo un rollo de pergamino sobre la mesa.

—No sé cómo voy a llevarlos a cabo todavía. Pero le puedo asegurar que voy a averiguarlo.

Empujó el rollo de pergamino hacia ella.

—No tienes que abrirlo en este momento. Es el modelo de contrato tipo que les hago a mis aprendices. Puede modificarlo como mejor le parezca, yo aceptaré o no dichas modificaciones, así que vamos a tener que negociar —dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No suelo enseñar a gente joven. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de admitir a otra persona, pero creo que usted puede ser la correcta en este momento.

Ella tomó el pergamino y recogió sus cosas en el bolso.

—¿Cuándo tengo que enviárselo?

—Tómese tiempo para pensar en ello. Vuelva el miércoles con las modificaciones que considere necesarias. Me gustaría tener el acuerdo final antes del viernes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la chimenea.

—Los polvos Flu están en el tercer bote de su izquierda, sobre la repisa de la chimenea —dijo él—. Saluda a Narcissa por mí.

Hermione no dijo nada mientras tomaba el polvo, agarraba fuertemente su bolso y se metía en las llamas.

* * *

Hermione había leído los términos de su contrato media docena de veces desde que volvió a su piso. Belby había dicho que se trataba de su contrato estándar, pero también había insinuado que esperaba que realizara cambios en él.

 _Damocles Belby_ _, en lo sucesivo, maestro de pociones, establece un acuerdo con_ _Hermione Granger_ _, en lo sucesivo, aprendiz de pociones en la fecha de _._

 _Este contrato asegura el conocimiento y aceptación del trabajo a realizar por ambas partes, con responsabilidades, lealtad y obligaciones financieras._

 ** _El maestro de pociones es responsable de:_**

 _1\. Enseñar apropiadamente al aprendiz una amplia gama de pociones._

 _2\. Garantizar que el aprendiz recibe una formación adecuada sobre los peligros de la fabricación de pociones y la manera adecuada de trabajar en el laboratorio._

 _3\. Proporcionar 40 horas de tutela a la semana, durante un máximo de 3 años._

 _4\. Proporcionar atención médica en caso de accidente en el laboratorio._

 _5\. Determinar al final de la tutela si el aprendiz ha conseguido la calificación suficiente como para convertirse en maestro de pociones, y si es así, se compromete a introducir al aprendiz en el gremio de los Maestros de Pociones, siempre que el aprendiz lo desee._

 ** _El aprendiz de pociones es responsable de:_**

 _1\. Ayudar en todas las investigaciones que el profesor de pociones crea convenientes._

 _2\. Completar los proyectos asignados, lecturas, pociones fuera del horario..._

 _3\. Mantener el orden del laboratorio y equipos; proporcionar su propio equipo, como le indicará el profesor de pociones._

 _4\. Seguir las instrucciones en el laboratorio para garantizar unas condiciones de trabajo seguras._

 _5\. Mantener secreta cualquier poción desarrollada por el maestro de pociones que no se haya revelado públicamente todavía._

 ** _Tasas de tutela:_**

 _Bajo los términos de este aprendizaje, el 40% de los beneficios de cualquier poción elaborada y vendida por el aprendiz debe darse al maestro de pociones. En cualquier nueva poción creada por el aprendiz de pociones durante el período de aprendizaje, el maestro aparecerá como co-creador, y tendrá derecho a un 50% de las ganancias. Cualquier nueva poción creada por el aprendiz de pociones finalizado el aprendizaje todavía será objeto de ganancias para el maestro, proporcionándole el 10%. El maestro de pociones puede vender brebajes elaborados por el aprendiz durante las clases de pociones, siempre que sean de suficiente calidad, y el maestro puede solicitar brebajes adicionales como parte del trabajo práctico, que serán vendidos como parte de la cuota de tutela._

 ** _Terminación:_**

 _La terminación de este aprendizaje puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, pudiendo el maestro interrumpir cualquier lección. Si el aprendiz de pociones optara por suspender el aprendizaje, las tasas de tutela anteriormente mencionadas siguen siendo aplicables por los servicios prestados. El maestro de pociones puede optar por finalizar el aprendizaje si considera que el aprendiz es un candidato no apto, no pone el esfuerzo necesario, o es imposible de enseñar. Por otro lado, el o la aprendiz puede terminar el aprendizaje en cualquier momento. Si esto ocurre, el aprendiz debe estar de acuerdo en no seguir comercializando pociones, por su propia seguridad y la de los consumidores._

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione caminó hasta el otro lado del pasillo y llamó a la puerta. Un instante después, Draco abrió la puerta.

—Hermione.

—Draco.

—Llamé a tu puerta hace un rato.

—Finalmente conseguí una respuesta de Damocles Belby —explicó ella—. Es un hombre extraño, muy extraño. Pero me dio un contrato de aprendizaje. ¿Me puedes decir si esto te parece normal a ti? —preguntó, levantándolo con una mano.

—Por supuesto —Hermione entró y ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, empezando a leer el contrato juntos. Draco leyó con atención durante varios minutos, fijándose en que había un par de detalles que eran muy Belby.

—En su mayoría parece bastante estándar. Es cierto, nunca he firmado uno de estos, pero sé que los Maestros de cualquier rama del campo mágico tienden a querer mantener un estricto control sobre los conocimientos que están pasando a los aprendices para que no se vuelvan menos valiosos.

—Tiene la intención de cobrar un porcentaje de las ventas de todo lo que haga. ¿Qué pasa si no tengo la intención de vender nada? ¿Qué pasa si quiero tirar las pociones a la basura, o venderlas al coste de los ingredientes? Iba a cobrar un porcentaje basado en el valor estimado que podrían tener los ingredientes.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Ella se levantó del sofá.

—Quiero cambiar varias cosas, pero todavía estoy pensando en ello. Quiero hacer algo para ayudar a la gente con licantropía. No creo que la mayoría de ellos sean como Greyback. Y también creo que muchos de los que son como él pensaban que no tenían un lugar al que ir, que no tenían un sitio en el mundo. Quiero hacer la poción Matalobos disponible para todo el mundo y ver lo que puedo hacer para que tener licantropía no sea un motivo de exclusión —admitió—. Es muy difícil para alguien con licantropía conseguir un trabajo y mantenerlo cuando la gente descubre tu condición, independientemente de las calificaciones y los estudios. Remus Lupin nunca debió haber sido despedido de Hogwarts —dijo con firmeza.

Draco dejó escapar un silbido.

—Bueno, eso es una tarea difícil. Lo que quieres es cambiar la mentalidad del mundo mágico.

—No he dicho que fuera a ser fácil.

—No va a pasar de un día para otro.

Ella asintió.

—No, pero pasará.

Draco resistió el impulso de decirle que estaba absolutamente loca. Después de todo, si bien le había dicho en su momento a Vince y Greg que sospechaba que algo no iba bien con el profesor Lupin, realmente nunca creyó que fuera un hombre lobo. Desde luego, había sido mejor profesor que Quirrel o el inepto de Lockhart. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Hermione tuviera razón. Si había una alternativa, y si convertirse en un hombre lobo no resultara ser un pase automático para salir de la sociedad mágica... tal vez no hubiera otro Greyback.  
Se estremeció incómodamente. El Señor Oscuro le había amenazado con Greyback más de una vez. Todavía podía oler el mal aliento del mismo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco se había quedado en silencio, y se preguntó qué habría sido lo que le había venido a la mente. Luego, puso una tranquilizadora mano sobre la suya y la apretó, sólo una vez, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás con Harry y Ron, en los días más oscuros.

Draco volvió al presente y se miró la mano con sorpresa. No la apartó. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar de nuevo antes de preguntar:

—¿De verdad crees que podría haber una solución?

—Sí. El primer paso es poner la poción Matalobos a disposición de cualquier persona que lo desee. Después... todo lo demás —ella dejó escapar una débil risa ante la perspectiva de tener que hacer tantas cosas. Sonaba como algo imposible cuando lo decía en voz alta… pero ella no creía que lo fuera. Realmente no. Podía hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada durante un tiempo. Pasados unos minutos, Hermione apartó la mano de la de Draco y enrolló el pergamino que contenía las condiciones de aprendizaje para trabajar con Belby.

—Creo que será mejor empezar a trabajar en modificar esto —dijo, levantándose del sofá—. ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo cuando lo termine? No estoy segura de lo que es normal en estos casos, pero tampoco tengo intención de dejar que se aproveche de las cláusulas.

—Claro —dijo Draco, mirando cómo cruzaba la habitación. Ella le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de salir de habitación y marcharse. Él oyó la puerta cerrarse, pero permaneció sentado en el sofá. El sueño de Hermione -no había lo suficiente en ello como para llamarlo plan- parecía una locura. Pero si funcionaba, ¿no sería mejor para todos? Su mente empezó a agitarse mientras se preguntaba lo que sería necesario para que sucediera. Su mano todavía estaba un tanto cálida allí donde ella había tocado.

Por desgracia, no fue capaz de sacar nada en claro antes de que fuera la hora de prepararse para ir al restaurante, aunque su mente parecía seguir funcionando.  
Le habían enseñado a despreciar a los hombres lobo, a temerles por ser depredadores. La compasión era un sentimiento demasiado humano como para tenerla con uno de ellos... Draco agitó la cabeza, tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo por hacer si quería cambiar esa mentalidad.

* * *

Hermione leyó el borrador final del contrato tres veces antes de poner su firma al mismo. El martes le había enviado una copia a Belby con unas cuantas modificaciones, y el miércoles le había mandado otra versión. Después de eso, habían acordado reunirse el jueves para debatir el contrato final. Ahora, viernes por la mañana, ella puso su nombre al final de la página, firmando su propia copia, así como la que era para Belby y otra que debía inscribirse en el gremio de pociones.

El contrato quedaba de la siguiente manera:

 _Damocles Belby_ _, en lo sucesivo, maestro de pociones, establece un acuerdo con_ _Hermione Granger_ _, en lo sucesivo, aprendiz de pociones, en la fecha de_ _28 de noviembre de 1998._

 _Este contrato asegura el conocimiento y aceptación del trabajo a realizar por ambas partes, con responsabilidades, lealtad, expectativas y obligaciones financieras._

 ** _El maestro de pociones es responsable de:_**

 _1\. Enseñar apropiadamente al aprendiz una amplia gama de pociones. Debe incluir pociones curativas, la poción Matalobos y las protectoras._

 _2\. Garantizar que el aprendiz recibe una formación adecuada sobre los peligros de la fabricación de pociones y la manera adecuada de trabajar en el laboratorio._

 _3\. Proporcionar 25 horas de tutela a la semana, durante un máximo de 5 años; si ocurre alguna de las condiciones establecidas en la cláusula de terminación, la tutela puede ser terminada antes, aunque también puede terminar antes si el aprendiz de pociones supera las expectativas y demuestra un amplio conocimiento en todas las áreas necesarias en menos de 5 años._

 _4\. Proporcionar atención médica inmediata en caso de accidente en el laboratorio; En adición: el aprendiz no debe ser utilizado como medio para poner a prueba su habilidad._

 _5\. Proporcionar todos los ingredientes necesarios para la elaboración de pociones; En adición: al aprendiz de pociones se le puede pedir que colabore en la recolección de algunos ingredientes exóticos como parte del proceso de formación._

 _6\. Determinar al final de la tutela si el aprendiz ha conseguido la calificación suficiente como para convertirse en maestro de pociones, y si es así, se compromete a introducir al aprendiz en el gremio de los Maestros de Pociones, siempre que el aprendiz lo desee._

 ** _El aprendiz de pociones es responsable de:_**

 _1\. Ayudar en todas las investigaciones que el profesor de pociones crea convenientes, quedando libre de cualquier obligación moral de la investigación en cuestión._

 _2\. Completar los proyectos asignados, lecturas, pociones fuera del horario..._

 _3\. Mantener el orden del laboratorio y equipos; proporcionar su propio equipo, como le indicará el profesor de pociones._

 _4\. Ayudar a recolectar ingredientes exóticos como ordene el profesor de pociones._

 _5\. Seguir las instrucciones en el laboratorio para garantizar unas condiciones de trabajo seguras._

 _6\. Mantener secreta cualquier poción desarrollada por el maestro de pociones que no se haya revelado públicamente todavía._

 ** _Tasas de tutela:_**

 _Bajo los términos de este aprendizaje, el 30% de los beneficios de cualquier poción elaborada y vendida por el aprendiz debe darse al maestro de pociones, excluyendo aquellas vendidas por / para Sortilegios Weasley. En cualquier nueva poción creada por el aprendiz de pociones durante el período de aprendizaje, el maestro aparecerá como co-creador, y tendrá derecho a un 35% de las ganancias, sólo si dicha poción fue creada conjuntamente. Las pociones creadas para colaborar con Sortilegios Weasley sólo estarán sujetas a estos términos si el maestro de pociones, el aprendiz y Sortilegios Weasley colaboran juntos. Cualquier nueva poción creada por el aprendiz de pociones después finalizado el aprendizaje todavía será objeto de ganancias para el maestro, proporcionándole el 25%, siempre que no forme parte de una colaboración con Sortilegios Weasley; si es parte de una colaboración, entonces será el 15% de las ganancias las que irán destinadas al maestro de pociones. Si el aprendiz dona o vende al costo de los ingredientes las pociones que él o ella haya elaborado, el maestro de pociones no tiene ningún derecho económico, ya que no hay ganancias. El maestro de pociones puede vender brebajes elaborados por el aprendiz durante las clases de pociones, siempre que sean de suficiente calidad, y el maestro puede solicitar brebajes adicionales como parte del trabajo práctico, que serán vendidos como parte de la cuota de tutela. El tiempo de preparación de pociones adicionales por el aprendiz con el propósito de venta no debe exceder las 4 horas de preparación en solitario por semana._

 ** _Terminación:_**

 _La terminación de este aprendizaje puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, pudiendo el maestro interrumpir cualquier lección. Si el aprendiz de pociones optara por suspender el aprendizaje, las tasas de tutela anteriormente mencionadas siguen siendo aplicables por los servicios prestados. El maestro de pociones puede optar por finalizar el aprendizaje si considera que el aprendiz es un candidato no apto, no pone el esfuerzo necesario, o es imposible de enseñar. Por otro lado, el o la aprendiz puede terminar el aprendizaje en cualquier momento. Si esto ocurre, el aprendiz debe estar de acuerdo en no seguir comercializando pociones, por su propia seguridad y la de los consumidores. Si el maestro de pociones decide dar por terminado el aprendizaje debido a temas de salud y no por causa del aprendiz, será el maestro el encargado de encontrar otro maestro de pociones aceptable para el aprendiz._

—Usted es un mal negocio para mí, financieramente hablando —dijo Belby, poniendo su nombre a la página, aunque sin sonar demasiado serio.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada decidida.

—No tengo ningún acuerdo formal con Sortilegios Weasley. Si bien no puedo jurar que no vaya a seguir trabajando con ellos –probablemente siga haciéndolo- le aseguro que no estoy de acuerdo en negarles una parte de los beneficios. No sería ético. Además, como yo tengo en mente trabajar en algunas pociones sin ánimo de lucro, he elevado el porcentaje que obtendrá usted en todas aquellas que sí lo tienen —a Hermione le había parecido razonable. Ella inclinó la cabeza—. Además, creo que usted espera que ocurra algo absolutamente brillante mientras trabajamos juntos. Después de todo, ¿no le gustaría ser el hombre que curó licantropía?

Él cambió de tema.

—Aquí tiene una lista de las herramientas y el equipo que usted necesita. También tengo un calendario con algunas próximas fechas en las que necesitaré ayuda para reunir los ingredientes exóticos —él empujó los papeles hacia ella, como si esperara que los tomara y se fuera.

—Creo que deberíamos elaborar un calendario conjuntamente, ¿no le parece? ¿Qué prefiere, mañanas o tardes? Yo tiendo a encontrarme más lúcida en las mañanas.

Él la miró como si ya pudiera ver que aquello iba a ser una tarea agotadora.

—Antes de poder elaborar un calendario para fijar qué horas y qué días podemos vernos, tengo que volver a escribir mi programa y adaptarlo a sus 25 horas a la semana. Pero podemos empezar a las 9:30 del lunes. Traiga todas las herramientas que se enumeran en el pergamino, por favor.

Hermione tomó los pergaminos y se levantó, esta vez con su copia del contrato firmada. Belby parecía exactamente el hombre difícil con el que trabajar que Narcissa y McGonagall le habían dado a entender, pero lo importante era que iba a enseñarle, y que ella iba a aprender. Cogió polvos Flu y se metió en la chimenea, dispuesta a poner al día a George de los acontecimientos.


	20. Desapareciéndose

**Capítulo 20: Desapareciéndose.**

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de su piso. Aquel día había decidido observar con detenimiento la televisión y ahora estaba alucinando. Era asombroso lo mucho que los muggles ansiaban la magia. Aparecía de muchas formas diferentes: personas con capas que podían volar, programas de televisión donde la gente viajaba en el tiempo, bastantes nociones equivocadas cuando hablaban de cómo eran los magos o brujas, una especie de superpoder que tenía cualquier ciudadano con el que podía pedir ayuda desde cualquier lugar y ser escuchado… No parecía importar qué forma adoptara, los muggles querían que la magia fuera real en su mundo.

Era sorprendente que no se dieran cuenta de que la tenían bastante cerca, frente a sus narices.

Había visto lo mismo en sus visitas a la biblioteca. Tenían un montón de libros sobre vampiros, dragones y espadas mágicas. Él mismo pensó que podría escribir algo tan convincente como cualquiera de ellos y nadie sabría que se estaba basando en las criaturas y cosas mágicas reales.

A medida que pasaba los canales, aquella idea le atraía aún más. Podría escribir un libro sobre magia, tomando prestadas algunas cosas que conocía, e intentar venderlo. Los muggles no tendrían ninguna razón para pensar que era real, pero sería genial porque sería totalmente realista.

Además, con Hermione comenzando su aprendizaje con Belby y trabajando en la tienda de Weasley, sabía que tendría que buscar alguna actividad para matar el tiempo. Ella había llamado a su puerta tan pronto como terminó de informar a George, y le había contado todo lo que habían hablado. Trabajaría con Belby, principalmente por las mañanas, y por la tarde estaría en la tienda, con George. Draco no tardó en caer en la cuenta de que, con su propio horario de trabajo en el restaurante, sobre todo los fines de semana y noches, parecía que no podría verla en absoluto. La idea le hizo sentir un tanto incómodo. Por eso tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que su… alianza, probablemente sería sólo temporal. Después de todo, Potter había vuelto, ella podía ver una cabellera pelirroja sin echarse a llorar y él podía arreglárselas por su cuenta.

Maldita sea, tal vez incluso pintaría el dormitorio la próxima semana. Era capaz de casi cualquier cosa en esos días. Viviendo como un muggle no era difícil; desagradable tal vez, pero no difícil. Él era más que capaz. Noviembre llegaba a su fin; sólo tenía que aguantar otros ocho meses.

Ocho meses era mucho tiempo.

Tratando de distraerse, se levantó y buscó algo sobre lo que escribir. Frunció el ceño un momento y comenzó a escribir durante la siguiente media hora. Luego, leyó sus palabras.

 _El Pixie peligroso y el terrible profesor._

 _Dan estaba en la clase, esperando que empezara la lección. Ya había leído el libro, y sabía que era más listo que el profesor. Había una gran jaula cubierta en la mesa del profesor. Cuando apareció, el profesor Pringle dijo:_

 _—_ _¡Atención! Hoy traigo criaturas terriblemente peligrosas. Para obtener una buena calificación en esta clase, deberéis luchar contra ellos y volver a meterlos en la jaula —dijo el profesor Pringle, descubriendo la jaula. En el interior había duendecillos. Los Pixies eran como de 6 pulgadas de alto, azules, con las alas brillantes y dientes sorprendentemente blancos._

 _El profesor Pringle abrió la jaula y rápidamente se escondió debajo de la mesa. Luego, gritó:_

 _—_ _¡Voy a estar observando quién captura más duendecillos!_

 _Mientras que los otros estudiantes se protegían ante las terroríficas criaturas, Dan sacó su varita y dijo unas palabras que sorprendieron a todos los duendecillos que volaban por la habitación. Él los agarró, uno por uno, y los puso de nuevo en su jaula. Después, bajó la mirada hacia el profesor, todavía acurrucado debajo de la mesa._

 _—_ _Ya puede salir, profesor. ¿Cuál es mi calificación?_

Draco arrugó la página y la tiró hacia atrás. Aquello era una auténtica basura. Tal vez hiciera un poco de café y lo volvería a intentar más tarde.  
Dragones. Los dragones podrían contribuir a crear una mejor historia. O un basilisco. Aunque era cierto que sólo había visto dragones desde una distancia prudencial, y que nunca había visto un basilisco vivo…  
Estaba a punto de hacerse el café cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Él vaciló sólo un momento antes de cruzar la habitación y abrirla.

Hermione estaba allí, de pie.

—Tengo que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar algunos suministros antes de mi primera lección con Belby el lunes, pero estaba pensando en ir a comer a algún sitio primero. ¿Quieres venir? No trabajas todavía, ¿verdad?

Sin darse cuenta, Draco sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Escribir sobre dragones podía esperar. Escribiría mejor con el estómago lleno de todos modos.

* * *

Draco caminaba de regreso a su apartamento, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no demasiado como para desear un encantamiento calentador en sus manos. Las nubes no eran demasiado espesas, y el periódico que habían leído en el almuerzo decía que no iba a llover. Tal vez él le diera otra oportunidad a eso de escribir. Estaba seguro de que sería una mina de oro. Oro. Tal vez escribiría sobre duendes. Podía escribir sobre duendes. Tal vez duendes y dragones teniendo algún tipo de guerra entre ellos... O algo así.

Se encontraba subiendo el último tramo de escaleras cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a una puerta. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró a Potter, que llamaba a la de Hermione. Él lo observó un momento antes de abrir la boca y arrastrar las palabras.

—Ella no está en este momento.

Potter se dio la vuelta con sorpresa.

—Malfoy, ¿está contigo entonces? Iba a llamar a tu puerta ahora —miró a su alrededor, como si esperara ver a Hermione subiendo las escaleras detrás de él.

—No. Hemos estado juntos, pero se ha ido al callejón Diagon. Necesita suministros para su aprendizaje. Comienza el lunes —explicó Draco, preguntándose qué querría esa vez. Tal vez se sintiera culpable por no haber estado ahí para Hermione cuando lo necesitó.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta de Potter.

—¿Ya? Cuando estuve aquí ella todavía no había tenido noticias al respecto.

—Belby contactó con ella el lunes y firmaron el contrato ayer —le informó, sintiéndose un poco pagado de sí mismo.

—Oh. Iba a ver si quería venir y conocer a Teddy. Me imaginé que siendo sábado podría estar aquí.

—Ella no está.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¿Quieres venir? Es tu primo. O primo segundo, o algo así. Nunca he tenido mucha familia para conocer todas las relaciones que puede haber —comentó, riéndose un poco.

Draco miró la puerta de su apartamento. No había nada particularmente urgente esperando allí, sólo la ropa de trabajo. Entraba en unas pocas horas…  
Se quedó sopesando la invitación un momento… Puede que nunca hubiera conocido a su prima, pero Teddy era de su familia, ¿no? Una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, haciendo las cosas bien.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las 6, pero por lo demás... ¿Por qué no? Iré —dijo al fin.

—Estaremos de vuelta con tiempo de sobra. ¿Entramos en tu piso para desaparecernos?

—Mi piso tiene barreras anti-Aparición para evitar visitas no deseadas. El Ministerio lo hizo por mi seguridad.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Draco y desapareciéndose. No se detuvo a pensar si aquello iba en contra de la libertad condicional de Malfoy. Después de todo, Malfoy no estaba haciendo magia, ¿no?.

Un instante más tarde, se encontraban en la puerta principal de la casa de Andrómeda Tonks.

Draco pensó que Hermione no le habría Aparecido en ningún lugar… Pero se sentía algo aliviado por haber vuelto a experimentar un poco de magia, aunque fuera de segunda mano, y aunque aquella sensación podía, de alguna manera, volverse contra él y hacerle recordar que no podría volver a usar magia en meses. Sin embargo, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente… ¿Habría violado las condiciones de su sentencia? No tardó demasiado en relajarse, al fin y al cabo, Potter era el salvador del mundo de los magos. Si se diera el caso de que alguien se diera cuenta, estaba seguro de que una violación de su libertad condicional ejecutada por él probablemente se pasaría por alto.

Harry llamó a la puerta, y hubo una breve pausa antes de que alguien la abriera.

Draco se encontró mirando a una mujer que, asombrosamente, se parecía muchísimo a su tía Bellatrix. Su nariz era quizás un poco más pequeña, y la barbilla un poco más acentuada. Tal vez sus ojos eran un poco más suaves. La expresión de su cara era sin duda más agradable.  
Aquella mujer tenía un bulto envuelto en una manta contra su hombro.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que no podrías venir esta tarde —dijo, mirando a Harry. Ella suspiró—. Y ya te lo he dicho, no es necesario llamar. Esta casa siempre está abierta para ti —miró a Draco, estudiando su rostro con cuidado—. Tú debes ser el chico de Cissy. Soy tu tía Drómeda. Entra, entrad los dos. He hecho té.

Harry intercambió una sonrisa irónica con Draco y, siguiendo a Andrómeda Tonks, ambos entraron en la casa.

Draco observó que Andrómeda se movía como si no tuviera un bebé en su hombro. Sus movimientos eran completamente naturales, y aquel bulto no suponía un impedimento a su trabajo. Ella hizo un movimiento de varita y una bandeja con todo lo necesario para tomar el té entró levitando en la habitación. Sólo cuando se hubieron sentado, Draco se percató de las arrugas de su cara y los oscuros círculos bajo los ojos. Probablemente no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Drómeda tomó un largo sorbo de su té antes de dejar la taza en la mesa y desplazar el bulto hacia sus brazos. Por primera vez, Draco pudo ver el rostro del hijo de su prima. Su tía miró a los dos jóvenes sentados frente a ella.

—Teddy, este es tu primo Draco —le dijo al pequeño—. Ha venido con tu padrino Harry de visita —el bebé gorgoteó un poco y dijo algo que podría haber sonado como "Nan". Andrómeda los miró de nuevo— He tratado de hacer que empezara a llamarme Nana, pero lo más que pude conseguir hasta ahora es Nan. Él dice algunas palabras. Trato de hablar con él constantemente para asegurarme de que está aprendiendo tanto como sea posible.

—¿Algún tipo de magia accidental? Siempre me he preguntado a qué edad pueden empezar los niños a experimentar la magia —comentó Harry.

—Todavía no, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que habrá adquirido el talento de mi hija. Supongo que empezará a manifestarse su magia cuando tenga un año, más o menos. A esta edad los bebés todavía están aprendiendo el concepto de uno mismo y los demás —ella pareció un tanto cabizbaja cuando dijo esas palabras—. Una vez, Nymphadora se dio cuenta de que podía cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, lo que hizo que fuera una batalla perdida intentar que pareciera normal de nuevo. Solía ponerse el pelo de color rosa… —ella respiró para calmarse. Su hija. Su marido. Su yerno… Pero todavía tenía a su nieto. Y al padrino de su nieto. Miró expectante al sobrino que nunca había conocido hasta ahora. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su cara—. Sé bien que me parezco a mi querida hermana mayor, pero os aseguro que no tengo nada de su temperamento. Espero ver a Cissy cuando vuelva al país. Me encantaría poder arreglar las cosas y que pudiera conocer a Teddy.

Draco acababa de escuchar las palabras que necesitaba oír.

—Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le encantaría.

—No tengo ninguna duda. No quedan muchos de nosotros ahora. Pero nos las arreglaremos —dijo, levantándose y acercándose a él—. Toma, cógelo.

Los brazos de Draco se pusieron rígidos.

—Nunca he cogido uno de éstos antes. ¿Qué pasa si se me cae? —preguntó, observando con horror cómo el bebé se retorcía en sus brazos.

—Yo dije lo mismo la primera vez que me lo puso en los brazos —confesó Harry.

Drómeda puso los ojos en blanco.

—Relaja los brazos, es un bebé, no ropa de cama doblada. No se te va a caer. Pon un brazo bajo su cabeza, sí, así. Asegúrate de sujetar bien su espalda.

Bajo la dirección de su tía, Draco se encontró con el niño ajustado en sus brazos de una manera mucho más cómoda. Teddy parecía más cómodo también, y había dejado de quejarse. Era tan pequeño… Y lo estaba mirando con una expresión tan intensa... Estiró una pequeña mano hacia Draco, pero él no tenía ninguna libre que ofrecerle. El bebé gruñó un poco, y Draco parpadeó.

—Le ha salido un pequeño mechón rubio en su cabello. ¿Estaba ahí antes?

Su tía se rió y bajó la mirada hacia el bebé.

—No. Es el talento que tenía mi hija… Ella era una Metamorfomaga. Creo que eres la primera persona rubia que ha visto Teddy. ¿Una galleta, Harry? —preguntó, ofreciéndole un plato.

Draco encontró todo el asunto un poco surrealista. Estaba sentado en la casa de su tía, a la que nunca había conocido, con Potter al lado, y sosteniendo un bebé. No cualquier bebé, sino el hijo de su prima, a la cual tampoco había conocido.

—La guerra no tiene sentido —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Es difícil decir si estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación —dijo Drómeda, bebiendo su té—. Yo nunca iniciaría una guerra, pero sé muy bien que me defendería hasta morir.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Supongo que tienes algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Draco suspiró. Había estado en el lado equivocado. No había parecido tan mal en sus días de juventud. Los muggles eran peligrosos; superaban en número a la comunidad mágica, y podrían haber pasado por encima de ellos como ratas de haber sabido que existían. Y los hijos de muggles tenían peligrosos enlaces con ellos. Al menos eso era lo que le habían hecho creer. Debía mantener la distancia con los muggles y nacidos de muggles, esa era la manera de mantener el mundo mágico seguro. Y si eso significaba que tenía que aplastarlos de vez en cuando, bueno, era un pequeño precio a pagar. De repente quiso cambiar de tema.

—¿Quieres cogerlo? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Potter.

Ellos se intercambiaron con torpeza al bebé. El mechón rubio se mantuvo en su cabello, y en un instante, uno de sus ojos se volvió verde de repente.

—Está tratando de parecerse a mí —dijo Harry, sorprendido.

El bebé se retorció, y Harry tuvo que apoyarlo en su hombro antes de acomodarlo en sus brazos.  
Drómeda volvió su atención hacia Harry.

—¿Has pensado en mi oferta? —quiso saber.

—Todavía estoy pensándolo. Quiero ser parte de la vida de Teddy. Sin duda lo seré. Sólo estoy... tratando de averiguar todo lo demás.

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—Es de esperar. Pero no tardes mucho en decidir. Sea cual sea el camino que elijas, habrá una gran cantidad de trabajo por delante.

—¿No considerarías que Teddy se mudara a Grimmauld Place conmigo? —preguntó.

—Desde luego que no si todavía está decorada como quiso mi madre. El lugar le daría pesadillas.

Harry suspiró.

—Estoy trabajando en ello. Kreacher ha mejorado, pero todavía se resiste a veces cuando quiero acabar con algunas de las decoraciones más horripilantes.

—Seguro que te las arreglas —comentó, girándose hacia Draco—. ¿Y tú? He leído los periódicos. Supongo que este año será duro para ti, por no decir horrible.

Draco se sorprendió diciendo lo que realmente pensaba.

—Prefiero esto a donde estaba hace un año.

Ella parecía contenta.

—Bueno. No mucho después de conocer a Ted –quien fue tu tío–, me retó a vivir una semana sin magia. Yo le dije que podría estar todo el verano de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños prescindiendo de ella. Me encontré haciendo cosas con magia sin pensar lo que hacía. Pero yo estaba decidida a ganar la apuesta, así que le pedí a tu madre que guardara mi varita en alguna parte y no me la devolviera hasta el mes siguiente. Regresé a Hogwarts para mi último año y tuve que admitir que Ted había ganado la apuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que obligué a Cissy a que me la devolviera. Pero esa experiencia me permitió apreciar todo lo que la magia hacía por mí a diario.

—¿Qué pasaba si perdías la apuesta?

—Tenía que salir con él el primer fin de semana que nos permitieran ir a Hogsmeade.

—¿Y qué habrías conseguido tú si él hubiera perdido?

—Él habría tenido que hacerse cargo del equipamiento de Quidditch de todo el equipo durante un mes.

Los tres se sumergieron en conversaciones de diferente índole. Draco estaba sorprendido por algunas de las historias que escuchó ese día, por primera vez, sobre su madre en sus años de infancia y adolescencia. La hermana pequeña siempre perseguía a las mayores, haciendo todo lo que podía por llamar su atención. Las historias tenían el humor y las escenas vergonzosas que toda familia tendría. Draco nunca había tenido demasiada familia cercana, por eso Drómeda también se encargó de contarle historias sobre Nymphadora. Él creyó, por lo que escuchaba de su tía, que habría pensado que su prima era un tanto irritante, pero en el fondo sabía que había sido del tipo de persona que era bueno tener al lado en caso de apuros. Por fin, Teddy se puso a llorar, y Drómeda lo cogió de los brazos de Potter.

—Necesita que le cambie el pañal. ¿Alguno quiere intentarlo?

—Hoy no —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Prometí llevar a Malfoy de vuelta antes de que empezara su turno en el trabajo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que cambiarse antes del trabajo, y ducharse si fuera posible. En algún momento del tiempo que estuvo sosteniendo a Teddy éste le había babeado el hombro.

—Los dos sois bienvenido de nuevo en cualquier momento —dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta. Miró a los dos y dijo—: No me gustaría que fuerais extraños en la vida de Teddy.

Cuando todos se despidieron y la puerta se cerró, Harry miró a Malfoy.

—Vamos —tomó la mano de Malfoy y se desaparecieron del lugar. Al llegar de nuevo al rellano de su piso, Harry trató de encontrar las palabras—. Gracias por venir.

Draco lo miró, encontrando las mismas palabras en sus propios labios.

—Gracias por llevarme. Creo que me gustaría llegar a conocer mi tía. Y a mi primo.

Ambos se despidieron. Harry se fue y él volvió a su apartamento, listo para prepararse para el trabajo.

* * *

 **NT :** Lo sé, no hubo mucho dramione aquí... pero la historia es tan preciosa incluso yendo tan lenta... Espero actualizar de nuevo cuanto antes :)


	21. Sugerencias

**NT** : He vuelto :) ¡Hola! Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Sugerencias.**

* * *

Hermione tenía un largo día por delante y el Ministerio no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles. Miró el reloj de la pared. Sólo tenía un cierto tiempo para tratar de convencerlo antes de comenzar su aprendizaje aquel día.

—Compruebe su expediente. Sé que Caffrey y Burke le han estado visitando al comienzo de cada mes. Está siendo el modelo ideal de cómo puede funcionar la libertad condicional. No ha hecho ningún tipo de magia, no ha recibido ninguna comunicación ilícita ni recibido ninguna poción. Se levanta y va a trabajar todos los días. Lleva una existencia perfectamente muggle. Hoy es uno de Diciembre, ¿verdad? Hoy lo irán a visitar de nuevo. —Señaló.

El Jefe de Aurores tenía una expresión de agotamiento en el rostro. Él era un buen hombre, hacía bien su trabajo, ¿no? ¿Por qué estaba siendo castigado teniendo que escuchar a Hermione Granger un lunes por la mañana? Ni siquiera se había tomado un mísero café todavía.

—No hay manera de hacer lo que pides. Su sentencia es la de no hacer magia durante un año.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para no gruñirle. Había estado pensando en eso todo el fin de semana, consciente de que con el inicio de Diciembre no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la Navidad los sorprendiera. Independientemente de su condena, Draco no merecía pasar las Navidades sentado sólo en un deprimente piso.

—Mire, me podría haber decidido a llevarlo a cualquier sitio mediante la Aparición, a ayudarlo a tomar el autobús Noctámbulo o a dejar que usara la red Flu de mi chimenea y nunca haber contactado con usted. Pero no creo que fuera ético, y no me gustaría meter a Draco en problemas, por lo que lo único que le estoy pidiendo es su autorización para permitir que use uno de estos medios de transporte para que no pase la Navidad solo. Su padre está en Azkaban, su madre ha sido desterrada del país —dijo, insistente—. Estoy dispuesta a llevarlo conmigo, pero no puedo llegar a donde voy con el transporte muggle. No estoy segura de que un autobús muggle vaya a ninguna parte cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole. Se supone que se trata de rehabilitarlo, no de castigarlo. Bueno, está funcionando. No lo arruinen negándole la Navidad —añadió secamente.

—Déjame pensar en ello —respondió el Jefe de Aurores.

—¿Qué hay que pensar? —preguntó ella.

—Su familia ha tenido una gran cantidad de privilegio bajo el viejo orden. No sería bueno que la gente pensara que él se está escaqueando a la ligera a causa de ello.

—Está haciendo de todo menos escaqueándose. Es un claro ejemplo de que las cosas pueden mejorar. ¿Qué más pueden pedir? Está mostrando que la gente puede cambiar.

Llegado a ese punto, el Jefe de Aurores estaba harto de escucharla. Sus razonamientos no eran malos, pero un montón de gente había pensado que la familia Malfoy había salido mejor parada de lo que se merecían con demasiada facilidad.

El hombre se tomó unos segundos para considerar cuál de las opciones de transporte sería más odiosa.

—El autobús Noctámbulo —dijo al fin—. Viaja con él en el autobús Noctámbulo. Serás la responsable de asegurar que no hace magia, y de que no tenga siquiera acceso a magia de segunda mano. Nada de volar. Nada de pociones. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. No es mi intención ayudarlo a quebrantar las reglas.

El Jefe de Aurores resopló.

—Es por eso que has venido a preguntar qué tipo de transporte mágico estaría bien que utilizara durante las vacaciones.

Ella no respondió al comentario.

—Me voy. Haré una reserva con el autobús Noctámbulo. Feliz Navidad.

El hombre se hundió aliviado en el sillón cuando ella salió de la habitación. Tenía que decirle a su secretaria que no dejara entrar a su despacho a Hermione Granger los lunes por la mañana, desde luego no antes de que él se hubiera tomado su café.

* * *

Hermione llegó agotada a casa el lunes por la noche. Belby le había hecho un examen escrito durante la mayor parte de la mañana para poner a prueba sus conocimientos, y luego la puso a rebanar, picar, moler, rallar, y agitar ingredientes bajo su atenta mirada. No era que necesitara aquellos ingredientes para algo, Hermione sabía que sólo quería comprobar cómo se desenvolvía en la práctica.

Cuando hubo terminado la clase con Belby se fue corriendo a Sortilegios Weasley, sin molestarse en hacer una parada para comer. Ella y George tenían un montón de trabajo que hacer con los Espejos de llamadas (decidieron cambiarle el nombre para hacerlos un poco más comerciales). Cuando se había reunido con él el viernes para informarle sobre el aprendizaje con Belby le había dicho que quería formalizar su acuerdo de negocios; él había estado de acuerdo.

A pesar de que todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, Hermione se fue de la tienda. Necesitaba desesperadamente llegar a casa y hacerse algo de comer. Tan pronto como llegó casa, dejó su bolso y se sentó a la mesa. Tendría que levantarse y cocinar algo si quería comer, pero parecía demasiado esfuerzo. Había sido un día muy, muy largo. Se daría unos minutos para descansar y reunir las fuerzas suficientes para volver a levantarse… Pero no parecía que ese momento fuera a llegar pronto. Se había quedado absorta mirando al infinito cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Ella la miró con resignación antes de hacer su mejor esfuerzo y levantarse de la silla. Se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pies y la abrió.

—Hermione —dijo Draco, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa hizo eco en los labios de Hermione, que a pesar de su cansancio esbozó una parecida a la suya.

—Draco. ¿No trabajas esta noche?

—No. Pensé que después de tu primer día con Belby y en la tienda te gustaría que al llegar la cena estuviera hecha. Está lista otro lado del pasillo. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, ampliando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No hay nada que quisiera más que eso —respondió ella—. ¿Cómo has sabido cuándo estaría en casa? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y saliendo al pasillo.

—Lo supuse —dijo, sin darle importancia. Había hecho la comida y había estado llamando a su puerta cada diez minutos.

Draco mantuvo la puerta de su piso abierta para ella.

En la mesa del salón había un recipiente de pasta con una cremosa salsa y rodajas de pollo por encima. Una botella de vino y dos tazas de café. Casi se estaba acostumbrando a beber vino en ellas. También había un plato con ensalada para cada uno. Haciendo uso de sus modales, Draco sacó una silla para que se sentara y luego rodeó la mesa para sentarse frente a ella.

Ella miraba la mesa con expresión sorprendida. Había hecho un gran trabajo.

—No esperaba esto —logró murmurar.

—Bueno —dijo él, con los labios tornándose en un gesto de satisfacción—, la idea era que fuera una sorpresa. Tenía la esperanza de que te gustara. Pensé que habrías tenido un largo día y que podría aprovechar para darte una buena sorpresa.

—Sin duda lo has conseguido —admitió ella—. Y sí, ha sido un largo día. Pero yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Nunca vas a dejarme hacer algo agradable para ti sin que tú me tengas algo preparado?

Ella se rió entre dientes, empezando a pinchar las hojas de ensalada con el tenedor.

—No sé cuándo has empezado a cocinar, pero yo estaba tratando de conseguir tu sorpresa desde primera hora de la mañana.

—Oh, vamos, dime lo que es —dijo curioso mientras descorchaba la botella de vino.

Hermione se mordió el labio y luego tomó otro bocado de ensalada, preguntándose si iba a encontrar su sorpresa como una bendición o como una pesadilla. Bueno. Si él no quería ir, no tenía por qué.

—Fui al Ministerio esta mañana —comentó.

—Caffrey y Burke llegaron esta tarde —dijo él. Había sido bueno conseguir la paga de aquel mes, pero siempre le irritaba tenerlos en su piso mirando por todas partes por si había hecho algo malo. Aun así, estaba tratando de verlo de una manera positiva. Intentaba ser lo más agradable y Muggle posible durante sus visitas. Era una nueva estrategia, porque aunque era mucho más fácil ser maleducado, aquello parecía molestarlos, así que al menos valía la pena el esfuerzo.

—Yo no hablé con ellos. Hablé con el Jefe de Aurores —siguió diciendo Hermione—. Ya estamos en Diciembre y los días de fiesta están cerca. Había pensado que te gustaría ir a la Madriguera por Navidad. —Ella vio un flash de emoción en su rostro al que no pudo ponerle nombre antes de que desapareciera—. Pensé que querrías venir conmigo. Quiero decir, me gustaría que vinieras. Pero antes quería obtener el permiso del Jefe de Aurores y ver cuál sería el mejor camino a seguir. No creo que pudieran saber si te he llevado a algún lado mediante Aparición, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a meterte en un lío, así que fui y pregunté. Podemos viajar juntos en el autobús Noctámbulo. Estoy segura de que Molly estará feliz de tenerte allí. No le he preguntado a Harry cuáles son sus planes todavía, pero espero que vaya también.

Draco se encontró dividido entre una mezcla de agradecimiento, horror e indecisión. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Hermione no supo si aquello se debía a que no sabía qué decir o a que no quería decir nada.

—¿De verdad piensas que sería bienvenido en... en casa de los Weasley para las vacaciones? —preguntó de repente, arqueando una ceja. Se sirvió un poco de vino en su taza y bebió un largo trago.

—Sí. Realmente lo creo.

Draco decidió llevar la conversación a un aspecto diferente para darse un poco de tiempo para pensar. ¿Cuál era el menor de los males? ¿Pasar la Navidad solo, o pasarla con los... Weasley?

—El Ministerio no puede saber si alguien me lleva consigo mientras se desaparece —comentó.

Ella lo miró con dureza.

—No lo has probado, ¿verdad? No quiero correr el riesgo de que te lleven a Azkaban.

—Potter lo hizo —confesó—. No creo que él se parara a pensar si era un probema o no, y para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba hecho. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue el sábado, por lo que si el Departamento de Aurores hubiera detectado algo me lo hubieran hecho saber hoy, ¿no?

La expresión en los ojos de Hermione dejaba claro que Harry tenía pendiente una reprimenda en un futuro más bien próximo, y que estaba claro que no la disfrutaría.

Ella suspiró, resignada.

—¿Y dónde te llevó Harry, si no te importa?

—A casa de mi tía. Para conocerla a ella y a Teddy. —Draco se percató del cambio en la cara Hermione—. Fue una buena tarde. Nunca había conocido a mi tía Andrómeda. Parecía agradable.

—Lo es. Se parece mucho a... pero no es como ella en absoluto —se apresuró a decir Hermione. Luego se obligó a tomar otro bocado—. No la he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la oportunidad de pasarte a verla —comentó Draco, vertiendo vino para ella—. Ella dejó muy claro que espera que Potter y yo estemos presentes en la vida de Teddy.

—Oh.

—Potter había venido para llevarte a ti, pero estabas en el callejón Diagon comprando unos ingredientes. Nos encontramos en el rellano y decidió que entonces podía llevarme a mí. ¿Cómo fue tu primer día con Belby?

Hermione se sintió un poco mejor, Harry no la había abandonado de nuevo.

—Bueno, Belby es tan ridículo como todo el mundo me advirtió. Él me pidió que lo llamara Dam y hoy se ha pasado todo el día poniéndome a prueba y criticando lo que hacía. Luego fui a ver a George. —Ella procedió a contarle su día, empezando por el Ministerio y terminando en Sortilegios Weasley. Draco hizo preguntas mientras servía pasta y pollo en ambos platos cuando se acabaron sus ensaladas. El día de Draco había sido bastante menos emocionante (un puñado más de fallidos intentos de escritura, un viaje al supermercado Sainsbury después de que los Aurores se fueran y poco más). Él le contó todo sobre la reunión con Andrómeda y Teddy del sábado. Era extraño tener familia que no pareciera tenebrosa y con la que quisiera estar en contacto. Fue agradable. Extraño, pero agradable. Él se dio cuenta de que Hermione había estado sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando añadió—: Parece que a todo el mundo le aparece familia de la nada.

La sonrisa llegó a su boca, pero no a sus ojos.

Draco frunció el ceño. No lo había dicho con esa intención.

—Maldita sea —murmuró para sí mismo detrás de su taza de vino. Pensó que demasiado bajo como para que le escuchara. Se equivocaba.

—De verdad, estoy contenta por ti y por Harry. No sé si te lo ha dicho, pero se ha reconciliado con su primo —dijo ella, tratando de cambiar el tema. Ella no quería dejar que la palabra "familia" pudiera con ella, pero sus ojos habían empezado a humedecerse. Empezó entonces a girar la taza sobre sí misma encima de la mesa, concentrándose en ella.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano teniendo cuidado de la taza.

—Puedo ver a través de ti mejor que del Barón Sanguinario. ¿Quieres saber qué te ha delatado? Tu sonrisa. Ha dejado de llegarte a los ojos. Estás pensando en la familia que no tienes ahora. Crees que no queda nadie. Piensas en las personas que has dejado ir y que no puedes ver —dijo en voz baja. Le frotó el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Podrías simplemente haberlo dejado estar, fingir que no pasaba nada y disfrutar del resto de la cena —murmuró ella con tono acusativo, un tanto exasperado y bastante emocionado.

—Podría haberlo hecho si supiera que era eso lo que necesitabas —admitió—. Pero no lo es. Creo que es necesario hablar de ello.

—¿Y de repente eres un experto? —espetó ella.

—Difícilmente —respondió con sequedad—. Pero estoy aquí, y eso es algo, ¿no?

Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa y un sorbo de vino.

—Es algo. Es bastante. Pero no esta noche. No quiero hacer esto esta noche. Estoy teniendo una buena noche contigo —suplicó—. Has preparado una preciosa velada. No quiero echarla a perder con lágrimas. Has sido un buen amigo para mí los últimos meses. Y sé que no ha sido fácil estar alrededor de mí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Draco resopló sonoramente.

—Eres la persona con la que es más fácil estar alrededor que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

—Eres la primera persona en decir eso —dijo en voz baja, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro para cambiar de tema. Tenía una larga semana por delante. Estaba pasando una buena noche. Sólo necesitaba cambiar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Ya había captado que quería cambiar de tema. Si ella no quería hablar de su familia no tenía sentido forzar el tema. Él solamente había tratado de ser útil.

—Me pregunto cómo de fácil será tenerme cerca cuando te arrastre al autobús Noctámbulo. Nunca he montado en él pero he oído algunas historias... horrorosas. —Ella le sonrió.

Él gimió.

—No quiero pensar en eso ahora. En este momento lo que quiero es pastel.

—¿Has hecho pastel?

—He _comprado_ pastel —le corrigió—. He hecho pollo. Con pasta y salsa. Tampoco esperes milagros.

Ambos comieron una porción de pastel, y cuando lo acabaron se trasladaron al sofá para mantener una charla con unas segundas tazas de vino. Hermione estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, con los pies descalzos debajo de ella y los ojos medio cerrados. Draco estaba sentado en el otro lado, con las piernas estiradas frente a él. Podía ver a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. Miró la taza casi vacía en sus manos.

—¿De verdad crees que los Weasley me darían la bienvenida en su casa por Navidad? —preguntó, después de que hubieran estado un rato en silencio.

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—Molly te tejerá un suéter. —No estaba absolutamente segura de eso ya que no había visto a Molly en mucho tiempo, pero se imaginaba que a la matriarca Weasley le gustaría tener más gente en casa a la que cuidar y llenar de cariño.

—Ella no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Claro que sí. Sin magia se necesita un suéter para mantenerse caliente. —Su taza de vino también estaba casi vacía—. Haces cosas buenas por mí, Draco. —Hermione no formuló la pregunta implícita de ¿Por qué?, pero ambos la escucharon en el silencio.

Se quedaron callados tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro de qué iba a contestar.

—No creo que haya hecho nada bueno por nadie. Tal vez debería haber probado a empezar hace mucho tiempo. Además, probablemente me habría muerto de hambre o todavía estar tratando de entender cómo se hacen los fideos instantáneos sin ti.

—Lo habrías logrado de alguna manera. Los Slytherin son conocidos por su capacidad de adaptación, ya sabes. —No se detuvo a preguntarse dónde estaría ahora si él no la hubiera ayudado a seguir adelante. Sin él hubiera seguido llorando por las mañanas, se habría negado a salir al mundo mágico y a salir de su piso si no fuera de extrema necesidad. Tampoco habría sido capaz de vestirse, porque la ropa de Ron estaba al lado de la suya en el armario…

—Los Slytherin pueden adaptarse. Eso no significa que me guste el cambio.

—No significa que tengas que disfrutar de la vida sin magia, pero se supone que tienes que aprender de ella. —Señaló—. ¿Estás aprendiendo?

—Puede ser —dijo.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa genuina.

—Bueno. Al menos ahora eres mucho menos idiota e insoportable de lo que solías ser. —Ella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y una de sus manos se deslizó de su regazo a su lado en el sofá. Tal vez fue el vino lo que hizo que encontrara su mente vagando de nuevo al asunto que habían abandonado antes, y que su lengua estuviera más suelta que de costumbre.

—Fue bueno ver a Harry la semana pasada. Pero fue raro. Sentía como si Ron debería haber venido con él. Es estúpido, pero casi se me olvida a veces, como si él fuera a aparecer de nuevo pronto —murmuró—. Supongo que eso significa que he llegado al punto en el que no estoy pensando en eso todo el tiempo. También me pasa con mis padres. He estado pensando en que me gustaría buscarlos para las fiestas... Pero no lo haré. —Ella tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que su garganta estaba seca. Tomó el último sorbo de vino—. Harry se ha reencontrado con algunos de sus familiares. Tú estás conociendo una parte de tu familia con la que nunca tuviste relación. Yo tengo... A quien quiera adoptarme, supongo. Si es que alguien quiere.

—Los Weasley te acogerán en su... casa con los brazos abiertos. Y Potter no se va a ir. Bueno, espero que no se vaya de nuevo. —Se corrigió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello. Después de todo, ¿no era lo que había hecho Potter durante casi 4 meses?—. Y no dudo de que mi tía también te daría la bienvenida a su vida, y Teddy. Y yo. No sé si podría aportarte algo, pero estoy aquí.

Ella no lo miró, pero era consciente de su presencia en el sofá, no muy lejos de ella. El olor de su gel de baño. El sonido de su respiración.

—Ya me has hecho mucho bien. ¿Vas a pasar la Navidad conmigo?

Draco no estaba seguro de si tenía permiso para hacerlo, pero cogió la mano que reposaba sobre el sofá y la besó en la parte posterior de la misma, con una pizca de modales aristocráticos brillando en sus ojos.

—No me imagino a Molly Weasley dándome la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos —dijo, dejando caer la mano de nuevo al sofá, pero todavía sosteniéndola entre sus dedos—. Pero si lo hace, iré contigo. En autobús Noctámbulo y todo. —Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

—Bien —respondió. Tendría que escribir a Molly. No le apetecía demasiado que se dijera, pero después de los últimos meses se sentía mejor enfrentándose a sus fantasmas sabiendo que no estaba sola.

* * *

Draco se encontró caminando lentamente hacia la biblioteca. No había mucho más que hacer aquel triste y aburrido jueves. No trabajaba hasta dentro de unas horas. No había visto a Hermione desde el lunes; había trabajado el martes y el miércoles por la noche y tuvo que salir para el restaurante antes de que ella hubiera llegado a casa.

Sus intentos de escribir algo brillante que le hiciera ganar un montón de dinero eran pésimos… "El duende y el calcetín" era una de sus peores historias.

Aunque lo cierto era que "El Hipogrifo infernal" también era bastante horrible.

Tal vez él no estaba hecho para la escritura, porque ¿quién podría tomar dragones, duendes e hipogrifos y hacerlos aburridos? Evidentemente, él podía.

Sus pies siguieron andando hacia la biblioteca, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos para mantenerlas calientes. Cuando finalmente llegó, deambuló por la sección de no ficción en primer lugar, buscando algo que le ayudara con la escritura. Él sabía que los números en las estanterías significaban... algo. Tenían que significar algo. Pero no estaba familiarizado con el sistema.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó una voz conocida.

Draco levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando. Era Theresa, la chica atractiva que había impartido la clase de ordenadores a la que había asistido hacía tiempo.

—Hola.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Sonaba estúpido decirlo en voz alta.

—Sólo estaba mirando.

—Realmente parecía que estabas buscando algo. Podría ayudarte. —Ofreció ella, sonriendo.

Draco pensó que no había nada que perder.

—Estoy buscando... cambiar de oficio ¿Tienes algo para ayudar a la escritura?

Ella lo llevó a la sección correcta; era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, con una enorme variedad de libros. Theresa se las arregló para conseguir un poco más información de él; por qué estaba buscando un cambio de oficio, a lo que él respondió que casi cualquier cosa era preferible a lo que estaba haciendo actualmente. Ella se imaginó que tenía algunas buenas historias que contar, pero él sólo estaba desencantado con los resultados que estaba teniendo hasta ahora. Ella acabó poniendo la mitad de una docena de libros en sus brazos.

—Te deseo suerte. ¿Seguro que quieres llevarte todos estos libros esta semana? —preguntó, mirando un poco desconcertada la pila que le había dado.

—Tengo bastante tiempo ahora. La persona... con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acaba de conseguir un segundo trabajo. Ella trabaja desde por la mañana hasta por la tarde, y yo trabajo toda la noche. —No estaba seguro de por qué se había quedado pensativo en el momento de explicar quién era Hermione. Eran amigos. Pero de alguna forma, presentarla como "mi amiga" simplemente no parecía adecuada.

Theresa asintió.

—Ya veo por qué quieres un cambio de trabajo. No tenemos trabajo libre aquí, pero creo que podría haber trabajo en un futuro no muy lejano. Si quieres iniciar un voluntariado durante la semana, ya que tienes tiempo libre, eso te daría una ventaja sobre la competencia.

—Y te quitaría un poco de trabajo.

—Eso también —admitió.

Caminaban hacia el mostrador cuando algo llamó la atención de Draco, que se detuvo en uno de los estantes que contenían videos. Vio uno con una mujer con una cara verde y sombrero puntiagudo en la parte frontal. Leyó el título. Era la película sobre la que él y Hermione habían discutido en Halloween. Nunca habían tenido tiempo de verla.

—Ese es uno de mis clásicos favoritos —dijo Theresa.

—Nunca la he visto —comentó Draco, retrocediendo hacia la estantería.

—Puedes verla. Hay un reproductor de VHS en la sala de conferencias si quieres verla aquí —dijo.

Draco la miró. Era atractiva. Intentó imaginarse viendo la película con ella. Si la veía con Hermione se reirían de las inexactitudes mágicas y él podría hacerle preguntas sobre el mundo muggle. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué iba a comentar con Theresa si la veía con ella ahí? Probablemente no encontrarían las mismas partes divertidas.

—Creo que la veré en mi casa —dijo al fin. No tenía un reproductor de vídeo, pero Hermione sí. Tomó el video y miró a Theresa—. Puede que sopese tu oferta de trabajo. —Añadió el vídeo a la pila de libros que llevaba y se dirigió a la salida. Tendría que darse prisa si quería llevar todo aquello a su apartamento y llegar a tiempo al restaurante.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Theresa dijo:

—Ven cuando quieras durante la semana y pregunta por mí. Te ayudaré a encontrar los libros que necesites de las estanterías. Y en cuanto a la escritura... escribe sobre lo que te guste. Escribir sobre lo que crees que a la gente le gusta por lo general suele ir mal.

* * *

Molly Weasley abrió la carta que había recibido y la leyó de nuevo. Fue una sorpresa. Pero Hermione siempre había tenido un buen corazón. Ella y Arthur no se habían atrevido a pensar demasiado en las fiestas que venían, pero lo cierto era que llegarían de todos modos, ¿verdad? Había dos lugares vacíos en la mesa. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. El año se terminaba. Era el momento de empezar a hacer planes y volver a tener a sus hijos con ella. Y tejer suéteres. Había un montón de suéteres que hacer. Y dulces de azúcar.

—¿A-Ar-Arthur? —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Sí, amor? —preguntó. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran más oscuras de lo que lo habían sido desde que Ginny había sido demasiado pequeña para dejarlos dormir, o desde que a Ron le estaban saliendo los dientes, o desde que Fred y George estaban empezando a aprender que a pesar de que eran más pequeños que Percy le superaban en número y podían meterse con él.

Molly se humedeció los labios secos.

—Necesito hilo. Y mis agujas de tejer, todas ellas. Y... mi varita. Y chocolate. ¿Podrías servirme un poco de chocolate? Vamos a tener invitados para las vacaciones, y los niños van a estar aquí. Hay mucho que hacer y el tiempo pasa. Iré a poner en orden la cocina.

Arthur sintió una agitación de esperanza en el pecho. Molly había pasado por fases de letargo y fases de mantenerse tan ocupada como le era posible. No estaba seguro de si aquella era sólo otra fase de necesitar hacer cosas, pero había una luz diferente en sus ojos. Llegados a ese punto, él estaba contento de cualquier cosa que le devolviera de nuevo la luz a sus ojos. Algunos días se parecía a su antiguo yo. Otros días, era como si hubiera perdido un trozo de su alma. Dos pedazos de su alma.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, amor —respondió al fin.

—Y consígueme pergamino y pluma. Tenemos que empezar a escribir también a los niños y averiguar dónde van a dormir. Vamos a tener la casa llena.

Como Molly se trasladó al otro extremo de la cocina para empezar a ponerla en orden, Arthur cogió la carta sobre la mesa.

 _05 de diciembre 1998_

 _Señora Weasley,_

 _He estado pensando en ti. Si la puerta está todavía abierta, me gustaría ir a casa por Navidad. Siento que he estado bastante distante. He estado tratando de encontrar una nueva manera de vivir mi vida. Tú perteneces a mi vida. Lo siento, no he estado ahí para ti._

 _Harry vino a verme la semana pasada. Se ve bien, aunque como de costumbre, debe comer más. Está ayudando a cuidar de su ahijado, Teddy Lupin._

 _Estoy manteniéndome ocupada: he estado trabajando con George, y acabo de empezar un aprendizaje de pociones con Belby Damocles. También he estado ayudando a Draco Malfoy a adaptarse a la vida sin magia. Como sabes, el testimonio de Harry convenció al Wizengammot para tratarlo con indulgencia. Se está adaptando a la vida muggle muy bien, pero no tiene ningún lugar para las vacaciones. Su madre ha sido exiliada, y su padre está en Azkaban. ¿Sería bienvenido en la Madriguera?_

 _Con amor,_

 _Hermione._

Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro. Nunca se había imaginado el día en el que invitaran a un Malfoy por Navidad. Pero por supuesto que lo harían. Y Harry también vendría. Y Teddy Lupin. La casa se desbordaría. Podría ser justo lo que Molly necesitara.

—Voy a empezar a escribir a los niños —dijo.


	22. Estereotipos

**NT** **:** ¡Sorpresa! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Estereotipos**

* * *

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá. El desayuno en la mesa, y en la televisión de Hermione una muchacha ataviada con un vestido azul andaba por un camino de ladrillo amarillo. Draco había hecho unas cuantas preguntas, incluyendo: ¿Por qué todo es gris? ¿Se supone que la dama que odia a los perros es una bruja? ¿Estás segura de que Glinda y la dama verde son brujas? Y (la favorita de Hermione): ¿A quién se le ocurriría lo de las zapatillas de rubíes mágicos?

Hermione había respondido todas las preguntas con buen humor. En un momento dado, había detenido la película e intentado explicarle sobre los políticos sin valor, los agricultores sin cerebro, la industria sin corazón y el estándar de oro contra el estándar de plata. A mitad de camino de la explicación sobre los estándares monetarios Draco levantó la mano.

—Para. No entiendo la política muggle. La política de los magos ya es bastante complicada como para entender también ésta.

La morena se rió silenciosamente para sí misma y comenzó a reproducir la película de nuevo.  
Draco había dejado una nota bajo su puerta el viernes antes de ir a trabajar, donde le proponía invitarle esa mañana para desayunar e indicando que, si lo hacía, él proporcionaría el entretenimiento. Ciertamente aquella película era entretenida para ambos.

Ella había tenido la intención de permanecer despierta la noche pasada hasta que él llegara del restaurante, pero había tenido una semana muy larga y se durmió mucho antes de que Draco hubiera salido de trabajar. De hecho, se había quedado dormida con un libro en la cara.

—Esa es una de las cosas más feas que he visto —comentó él.

—Los monos alados son uno de sus inventos más reconocidos. Aunque tampoco estoy muy segura de lo que se supone que representan, ¿café? —preguntó ella, tomando su taza y haciendo el amago de levantarse.

—Sí —dijo él, haciéndole un gesto para que se quedara sentada, tomando las dos tazas y dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras miraba por encima del hombro los monos alados en la televisión.

—Puedo pausarlo, ¿sabes?

—Puedo verlo desde aquí —respondió él, llenando las tazas de café. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios de repente. Ver esa película con Hermione era claramente mejor que verla con cualquier otra persona. Volvió al salón y le entregó a Hermione su taza: café con mucha crema, sin azúcar. Luego se sentó a su lado para disfrutar de la película. La vieron durante un rato, pero Draco no tardó en volver a abrir la boca—. ¿Por qué no vuelve a casa en escoba? Para eso la tiene.

Hermione se rió de la expresión de indignación de Draco un poco más tarde, cuando Glinda reveló que Dorothy podía volver a casa juntando sus talones.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? Eso es simplemente cruel. —En un golpe de brillantez, Draco exclamó—: ¡Es Umbridge!

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Hermione.

—Glinda. El vestido rosa y las sonrisas. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Es como Umbridge, maldad oculta detrás de imágenes de gatitos.

Hermione lo miró por un momento y se echó a reír. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Si lo piensas bien, es peor. Ella usa a Dorothy para despachar a sus enemigos –la Bruja del Este y la Bruja del Oeste–, y luego sólo está cerca para gobernar Oz mientras Dorothy vuelve a casa. Mira, ahí está ella.

Vieron cómo Dorothy (todo en escala de grises otra vez) recuperaba el sentido en su propia cama, rodeada de su familia.

—Así que todo fue un sueño, ¿no? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione sonrió.

—Esa es la pregunta, ¿no? ¿Y si no fue un sueño? Porque, si te das cuenta, hubiera sido muy cruel de parte de Glinda no borrarle la memoria mientras ella gobernaba Oz y Dorothy volvía a casa.

Ambos continuaron sentados en el sofá mientras los créditos pasaban en la pantalla. Hermione seguía en pijama, con el pelo en la trenza con la que había dormido. Bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Algunos mechones de pelo se habían escapado y le rondaban por el rostro.

—¿Qué hay en tu agenda esta semana? —quiso saber Draco.

—Más de lo mismo de la semana pasada, en realidad. Belby por las mañanas, trabajo con George en las tardes. Estoy investigando encantamientos de espejos en este momento. ¿Te he comentado sobre los espejos que estamos tratando de hacer? —preguntó, intentando hacer memoria—. Queremos encontrar algún tipo de equivalente mágico para los teléfonos móviles. He mirado los encantamientos usados para hacer que los espejos comenten acerca de tu aspecto en el reflejo, pero es muy diferente de lo que buscamos. Nosotros necesitamos establecer una especie de conexión con otro espejo.

Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar una antigüedad que había visto en la mansión. Tenía un marco llamativo. No había creído que tuviera algo de mágico en particular, pero un día se había quedado mirándolo y su padre le había contado su historia.

—Solía haber espejos que podían buscar cosas. Más precisos que las bolas de cristal, pero más o menos similares. Combinaban sensibilidad y una serie de otros factores que les permitían buscar cosas. Fueron proscritos hace mucho tiempo, aunque nunca hubo muchos, eran muy complejos. Una bruja loca usó el suyo para descubrir qué muggle era más guapa que ella, para así poder drenar su sangre. —Se estremeció—. Magia oscura. —Se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta—. ¿Qué?

Ella formuló su pregunta cuidadosamente.

—Draco, ¿estás diciendo que en realidad hubo una bruja que bebió la sangre de muggles para mantenerse joven?

—Algo así. Muchas... cosas repugnantes sucedieron antes de que los magos y muggles siguieran caminos separados. ¿Por qué? —preguntó. La magia oscura tenía muchos requerimientos desagradables. La sangre de las víctimas era el menor de ellos.

Hermione estaba dividida entre la risa y el horror y emitió un sonido algo estrangulado.

—Los muggles tienen historias al respecto. Una en particular es Blancanieves. Trata de una hermosa princesa cuya madrastra era una bruja que estaba obsesionada con la juventud y la belleza. Le preguntaba a su espejo quién era la persona más hermosa de la tierra, y la respuesta siempre era ella misma, hasta que un día el espejo dijo que su hijastra era más bella. Ella contrató a alguien para matarla, pero él tuvo piedad de ella y la dejó escapar. Fue a vivir con algunos enanos hasta que su madrastra logró encontrarla. Es una vieja historia.

—Fue un tiempo mucho más oscuro. Y probablemente sea una historia verdadera. —Se encogió de hombros. Era un asunto oscuro y feo.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Así que puede que parte de nuestra literatura esté basada en hechos reales…

—Puede ser… Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por eso hay una razón por la que los magos nos mantenemos separados de los muggles. Cada cual con sus propias leyes y todo. Cuando puedes controlar a alguien con unas cuantas palabras...

—Necesitas reglas para asegurarte de que la gente que puede hacer magia no esté aprovechándose de la gente que no puede —terminó Hermione.

—Y para proteger a la gente que puede —argumentó Draco—. Tenemos magia, pero los Muggles nos superan en número por mucho. Y todo el mundo tiene que dormir a veces. Por culpa de unos cuantos podrían crear mala reputación a los magos y pagar justos por pecadores. Tengo constancia de que en el pasado sucedió.

Hermione podía imaginar a toda una aldea con antorchas quemando a alguien que no había hecho más que proporcionar pociones curativas porque una bruja vecina había encantado a los niños del área (o alguna tontería similar).

—Debe de haber una manera de que todos nosotros podamos vivir juntos, sin necesidad de mantener el secreto.

Draco se mostró escéptico.

—Sería muy difícil para los magos no aprovecharse de los muggles, y para los muggles lo sería aprender a aceptar que su mundo entero no es lo que siempre habían creído que era. Sería un caos.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Esa es tu manera de decir que debo centrarme en conseguir hacer posible algo imposible en vez de tratar de cambiar todo a la vez?

Draco se quitó un sombrero imaginario y le hizo una reverencia.

—Sería mi consejo, sí. Tienes que cambiar toda la mentalidad del mundo mágico con respecto a los hombres lobo. Comienza por ahí antes de intentar cambiar la mente de los magos con respecto a los muggles y la de los muggles con respecto a los magos. Por cierto, deben reproducirse como conejos... Hay tantos muggles.

Hermione se echó a reír.

—No es eso. Muchos muggles sólo tienen uno o dos hijos, lo mismo que los magos. Algunos tienen más, igual que los magos. Es sólo que hay un porcentaje más alto de población sin magia. Y los últimos siglos los magos se han mantenido celosamente separados de los muggles… Eso sólo hizo que los magos se aislaran y no crecieran en número.

La mañana había pasado a la tarde mientras hablaban. El día no estaba demasiado nublado, pero hacía frío. Decidieron salir a almorzar y después a hacer la compra, ya que Hermione necesitaba algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar la chaqueta y nos vamos?

—No tengo. —Ella lo miró un momento y él se puso colorado—. No hacía frío cuando compré la ropa muggle.

—Si hubieras dicho que necesitabas una podría haberte guardado una de Ron —dijo, exasperada. Ni siquiera notó que había logrado decir su nombre sin que su voz la atrapara.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No hubiera podido. —Tendría que haber estado muy desesperado por ponerse una chaqueta de la Comadreja. Sólo podía visualizar la mirada en el rostro de Hermione al verlo vistiendo aquella prenda todo el invierno—. Servirá mucho más dondequiera que esté. Además, puedo conseguir una, simplemente no lo he hecho todavía.

Y así, el almuerzo y la compra se convirtieron en el almuerzo, la compra y la búsqueda de una chaqueta de invierno para Draco. Éste estaba bastante disgustado por tener que gastar dinero en una chaqueta decente, algo que nunca había sucedido al comprar trajes o capas en el mundo mágico con todo el oro de su familia. A pesar de la rotunda negativa de Draco a la sugerencia de Hermione de entrar en una tienda de segunda mano, al final ella logró que la siguiera arrastrando los pies. Se probó un abrigo bastante bueno en muy buenas condiciones por un precio más que razonable. Tomó un poco de tiempo convencerlo de que un abrigo de segunda mano no contaminaría su piel ni nada por el estilo.

—Honestamente, Draco, piensa en ello. Cuando compras algo nuevo en la tienda, ¿cuántas personas probablemente se lo han probado primero antes de decidir que no les gustaba?

Finalmente él aceptó comprarlo y ambos regresaron a sus pisos. La noche se acercaba y Draco tenía que trabajar.

Cuando entraron en la planta baja de su edificio, Hermione se desvió hacia los buzones. No revisaba su buzón muy a menudo; No esperaba que nadie le escribiera, pero de vez en cuando tenía que comprobar que no había ninguna carta importante. Lo abrió, revisó entre un puñado de folletos y lo cerró de nuevo.

—¿Que son?

—Publicidad muggle. Sobre todo anuncios. No lo compruebo con mucha frecuencia. ¿No has revisado tu buzón? Lo abre la pequeña llave que te dieron.

Ella le ayudó a encontrar su buzón y lo abrió. Había 4 meses de folletos y publicidad, pero en la parte superior de la pila había algo dirigido realmente a Draco. Era un sobre cubierto de sellos, a excepción de una parte con su nombre y dirección escritos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tomándolo.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no estallar en una sonrisa. Había reconocido la letra.

—Ábrelo —dijo.

Draco rodó los ojos y abrió el sobre. Había una tarjeta en ella con una imagen de un árbol de Navidad adornado en la parte delantera. En el interior decía:

 _Draco,_

 _Espero que puedas venir a celebrar la Navidad en la Madriguera con nosotros. Ven a la víspera de Navidad y únete a las celebraciones. Te invitamos a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Preferirías compartir una habitación con Harry, George, Percy, o dormir en el sofá? ¿Comes alubias de lima? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

 _Molly Weasley._

 _PD: Por favor, pídele a Hermione que envíe tu respuesta por búho. No estoy segura de que el cartero sepa dónde está nuestra casa._

Draco volvió a leer la carta para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

—No sé qué has tenido que hacer para que esto sucediera, pero Molly Weasley me recibe en su casa con los brazos abiertos —dijo, metiendo la tarjeta en la bolsa de su abrigo.

Hermione se rió entre dientes y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

—No tuve que hacer mucho. Todo lo que hice fue preguntar si podías venir. El resto es todo de ella. La señora Weasley es única.

Parecía estupefacto.

—Bueno, te prometí que iría si quería recibirme. Supongo que ahora tengo que hacerlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo —asintió ella, satisfecha—. Reservaré plazas en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

—Supongo que tendré que empezar a comprar regalos de Navidad. —Subieron otro tramo de escaleras—. ¿Hay algo muggle que pudiera gustarle a mi madre? ¿O debería darte dinero para que le compres algo en el callejón Diagon?

—Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo que le guste a tu madre —comentó Hermione.

Al llegar a la planta donde estaban sus pisos, se separaron. Draco tenía que prepararse para el trabajo y ella tenía comida que guardar, una poción que preparar para Belby y una carta que escribir para enviar a una mujer de cabellos rubios fuera del país.

* * *

Draco estaba enfundado en su chaqueta de invierno, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para mantenerlas calientes. Iba camino a la biblioteca para empezar a trabajar como voluntario. Por un tiempo. El justo para conseguir la posibilidad de que le dieran algún tipo de trabajo que le permitiera trabajar durante las horas de luz del día.

La semana pasada había sido una semana excepcionalmente larga. Era cierto que le resultaba complicado hacer las horas de voluntariado en la biblioteca durante el día y el trabajo en el restaurante en la noche, pero al menos estaba entretenido mientras Hermione iba a clases con Belby y trabajaba en la tienda.

Hermione escribió a Harry para asegurarse de que iba a ir a la Madriguera por Navidad. Él le prometió que iría para Nochebuena, y que Teddy y Andrómeda irían por la noche, pero que él regresaría a la casa de Andrómeda después del desayuno del día de Navidad para celebrarlo con ellos. Dudley iba a ir el día de empaquetar los regalos, y Hermione preguntó si podía llevar a Draco.

De alguna manera, en el transcurso de la mensajería, Harry y Hermione acordaron reunirse para hacer unas compras de Navidad en el callejón Diagon después de que ella terminara con George ese día. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry llegó directamente a la tienda, y estaba hablando con Lee Jordan cuando Hermione dejó a George en la parte de atrás. George tenía más trabajo que hacer esa noche: era la temporada de muérdago encantado y bolas de nieve que podían seguir un objetivo elegido hasta que se conectaran. Hermione abrazó a Harry, se despidió de Lee y salieron a la calle.

Harry envolvió la capa alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza mientras caminaban primero hacia Flourish y Blotts (con una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry ante la previsibilidad de Hermione) y luego hacia Quality Quidditch Supplies (con Hermione rodando los ojos). Recorrieron el Callejón Diagon, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y hablando en voz baja, ocasionalmente comprando algo que pensaban que podría ser un buen regalo para alguien. Habían comprado nuevos guantes de Quidditch para Ginny, una manta para Teddy con encantos de calentamiento, un medallón para Molly...  
Después de las compras entraron en el Caldero Chorreante y le pidieron a Tom una habitación privada para poder hablar tranquilamente. Harry no había tenido problemas con los reporteros en unos pocos meses, pero eso fue porque había estado completamente desaparecido para todos.

Ordenaron la cena y se sentaron juntos.

—Me alegro de que Andrómeda y Teddy vengan para Nochebuena. Creo que será bueno para Molly tener un bebé en casa —comentó Hermione.

—Puede que le quite de la mente algunas cosas. Estoy un poco nervioso honestamente. Será la primera vez que vea a los Weasley desde...

—¿Ni siquiera has visto a Ginny? —preguntó, sorprendida. Realmente había pensado que, al menos, se habría atrevido a buscar a Ginny cuando decidió salir de su escondite.

—Ni siquiera le he escrito a Ginny. Apenas respondí a Molly lo suficiente como para decirle cuales eran mis planes de Navidad —dijo Harry, tomando un largo trago de su bebida.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Harry… Es Ginny.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es Ginny. Y... tuvimos algo en sexto año. Y luego fuimos a perseguir Horcruxes durante un año. No estoy seguro de haber procesado eso todavía. He pasado por mucho, y ella no estaba en mis zapatos. Y sé que ella ha pasado por su propio infierno, y yo no estaba en sus zapatos. No creo que ninguno de los dos sea la misma persona que hace un año y medio. Tal vez las personas que somos ahora sean compatibles, tal vez no, pero todavía no estoy listo para intentarlo. —Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco—. He sido un amigo de mierda para ti este otoño. Estoy tratando de arreglar eso. Mereces más. Y necesito ser un buen padrino para Teddy. Se lo merece. Más allá de eso... No sé qué me queda para dar ahora mismo. No es una excusa. Es sólo un hecho.

Hermione le apretó la mano sobre la mesa.

—Harry, sé cómo es cuando sientes que no te queda nada por dar. Después de todo, yo tampoco te busqué estos últimos meses. Creo que ambos necesitábamos un poco de tiempo y espacio para dejar que nuestras cabezas se asentaran. Me alegro de que las cosas estén mejor con tu primo ahora.

—Aún parece un poco surrealista —admitió Harry—. Pero tú pareces estar bien. Estás trabajando con George, y has comenzado tu aprendizaje con Belby.

—Sólo parece que lo estoy llevando bien porque te saltaste la fase donde no podía vestirme sin llorar y donde me encerraba en mi piso durante días enteros. Draco me ayudó a superar esos meses. Me aseguré de no morir de hambre por si incendiaba su piso sin querer. Gracias por decir que podía venir al día de empaquetar los regalos.

—Es familia de Teddy y de Andrómeda. Y supongo que mía de alguna manera ahora. —Arrugó la nariz—. Es extraño. Pero si lo quieres allí, por supuesto que puede venir… ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Malfoy? —preguntó de repente.

—Es importante para mí. No sé qué más decir aparte de eso. —Hizo una pausa, probando su cena mientras hacía tiempo para pensar—. Sólo he estado haciendo mi aprendizaje dos semanas, ¿y sabes qué? Le extraño. No echo de menos a la gente –están Belby, George, Lee y todo el mundo ahí fuera, ahora que salgo de mi piso todos los días–. Le extraño _a él_. Él trabaja por las noches y yo trabajo todo el día, así que nos vemos menos que antes, y lo he notado. Él hace el tipo de cosas buenas por mí que tú hacías por Ginny… –se aseguró de que tuviera un buen cumpleaños, por ejemplo–. No sé si se siente culpable por todos esos años de tormento o simplemente se siente solo en este mundo que no conoce. Tal vez esto es sólo parte de su evolución de convertirse en un ser humano mejor. O tal vez solo está tomándose todo como un juego y asegurándose de caerme en gracia para que siga ayudándolo mientras él no tenga magia. Quizás vuelva a ser como era e meses, cuando acabe su condena. No lo sé. Y no estoy segura de que me importe. En este momento prefiero tener su compañía que no tenerla, independientemente de si significa algo o no. —Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. No estaba preparada para el torrente de palabras que acababa de soltar, pero tampoco le sorprendieron demasiado. Había estado evitando cuidadosamente pensar demasiado en eso. Sea lo que fuera, lo era. Era importante para ella y su apoyo aquel otoño le había ayudado a sanar tanto… Ella y Ron sólo habían tenido una relación romántica durante unos meses antes de que lo mataran. Se sentía cómoda con Draco. Podían tomarse de las manos y cocinar para el otro sin problemas. Y hablar. Y reír. No era diferente de su amistad con Harry si pensaba en esos términos. Era importante para ella y no necesitaba definirlo.

Harry estuvo callado durante un momento antes de responder.

—Estoy agradecido de que él pudiera estar ahí para ti cuando necesitabas a alguien, ya que yo no pude. Si puedo perdonar a Dudley por años de abuso, imagino que también me acostumbraré a Malfoy. Ya he pasado lo peor, y además testifiqué por él.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo, sonriendo aliviada. Ella no había esperado tener una discusión con Harry sobre incluir a Draco en las vacaciones, pero oírle decir que lo aceptaba en sus planes le dio un cierto alivio.

La conversación derivó en otros temas. Hermione le instó a que se pusiera en contacto con Ginny –independientemente de si quería algún tipo de relación con ella o no–, sólo para poner su mente en calma y dejarla saber que estaba bien. Hablaron mucho de la Sra. Y el Sr. Weasley y todo lo que habían hecho por ellos durante el transcurso de los años. Hermione hizo todo lo posible por persuadir a Harry de que una visita a Hogwarts podría hacerle bien, pero él dejó claro que no estaba preparado. Había demasiados fantasmas metafóricos (y una serie de fantasmas reales). Sin embargo, aunque no fuera hasta allí podía escribir a Neville o a McGonagall… Pensaría en ello.

* * *

Draco estaba debatiendo si mover libros era peor que mover platos. Lo peor que un libro tendría sobre él era polvo, mientras que no había modo de no manchar sus camisas cuando trasladaba los platos sucios a la cocina del restaurante.  
Al parecer, los números en los letreros realmente significaban algo, y Theresa le había enseñado un poco más sobre el sistema de catalogación. También tuvo que trabajar con la anciana con la voz rasposa.

Estaban guardando libros cuando Theresa preguntó:

—¿Cómo va la escritura?

—No va. Lo he intentado, pero me parece que es una basura. Todo suena... antinatural.

—¿Has intentado escribir sobre lo que sabes?

Él bufó. Había escrito sobre dragones, hipogrifos, goblins y duendes.

—Créeme, estoy familiarizado con el tema.

—Pero ¿realmente lo sabes? —insistió ella.

Él arqueó una ceja, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar qué quería decir. Trabajar en la biblioteca podría ser más agradable si no estuviera sirviendo mesas por las noches, pero como Hermione había señalado, estaba corto en experiencia de trabajo y educación. Tenía mucho que aprender antes de que alguien considerara pagarle por hacer eso y sacarlo del restaurante.

—Intenta escribir sobre ti.

—No quiero que nadie lea acerca de mí. No es que esté seguro de que haya un público para eso de todos modos —dijo firmemente.

—No estoy diciendo que tengas que escribir para ser leído. Sólo escribe para acostumbrarte a la escritura. Para tener una idea de ello. Te sorprenderías. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, cuando hayamos terminado con este carro, hay dos más que colocar, y después tú y la Sra. Smith pueden ordenar la sección infantil. El grupo de mamás con sus hijos hicieron manualidades en las mesas y hay que recogerlas... —Ella se rió entre dientes—. Creo que tendrás purpurina en las manos durante una semana.

Draco reprimió un gemido.

—Has dicho que se jubilará pronto, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Oh sí. No puedo esperar. Y tal vez tengamos muchas más computadoras. Va a ser la próxima gran cosa, puedo sentirlo. Y me gustaría tratar de conseguir un autor para lecturas de libros.

Draco empujó el carro. Theresa era un poco demasiado alegre a veces. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que quería un trabajo con horas de tiempo diurno, y conseguirlo valdría la pena soportarla.


	23. Derrapando

**NT : **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me he metido mucha prisa para traducir este capítulo porque quería daros la sorpresa y tratar de alegraros un poco el inicio de semana. ¿Querríais que volviera a actualizar cada fin de semana? A pesar de mis obligaciones en el mundo muggle y la Universidad, podría intentarlo.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Derrapando.**

* * *

Una guirnalda colgaba de la puerta de Draco, así como otra lo hacía en la suya propia. No se había esforzado mucho en la decoración. No tenía nada en realidad. Pero ella había salido y había comprado una guirnalda para cada uno. Había colgado la suya, y después había hecho lo mismo con la de Draco. Así la vería cuando llegara a casa del trabajo. También había conseguido un pequeño árbol… lo suficientemente pequeño como para ponerlo al final de la mesa del salón y que no molestara, y de camino había comprado una caja de adornos para poner en él. Y un par de calcetines de Navidad para poner en la chimenea. No es que fuera mucho, pero era algo. No quería permitir que la Navidad pasara de largo, quería tratar de darle un significado para disfrutarla.  
Por eso no puso los adornos en el árbol. Quería esperar a que Draco volviera y la ayudara con eso.

Había escrito a Narcissa para preguntarle si tenían alguna tradición de Navidad que Draco pudiera echar en falta ese año. Narcissa había respondido al fin, hablando de los platos que los elfos domésticos preparaban en Malfoy Manor, de cómo miraban dentro de sus calcetines en la víspera de Navidad y de cómo se hacían otros regalos el día de Navidad. Ella describió el tipo de decoración que los elfos domésticos usaban en su casa, e incluso envió un adorno para el árbol. También había enviado un regalo de Navidad para Draco. En la carta le pedía a Hermione que se aferrara a él hasta que fuera Navidad, que esperara hasta ese momento para dárselo.

Hermione también tenía la intención de ir a la biblioteca para tratar de buscar algunas películas que le recordaran a la Navidad que pasaba con su familia. Quería ver un par de los clásicos que ella y sus padres veían cuando era niña, como la de " _Cómo el Grinch robó la Navidad", "Milagro en la calle 34",_ o quizá " _Es una vida maravillosa"._ También había pensado en " _Un cuento de Navidad_ ". Nada describía mejor la Navidad que Charles Dickens. Tal vez si hubiera sabido que no volvería a pasar las Navidades con sus padres no habría tenido tanta prisa en dejarlos para reunirse con Harry y Ron año tras año.

Hermione tragó saliva y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Dudaba que lograra pasar la Navidad sin derramar ninguna lágrima, pero al menos iba a intentarlo. Y ahora era el momento de pensar en otras cosas. Las compras de Navidad eran una muy buena distracción. ¿Qué iba a comprarle a Draco? ¿Y a Harry? Quedaban sólo diez días para Navidad. Y tenía una expedición mañana por la noche para buscar ciertos ingredientes para pociones. Tal vez le preguntaría a Draco si quiere ir de compras para su madre mañana durante el día.  
Mientras tanto, ella escribiría una carta.

* * *

Draco ya se estaba hartando de trabajar tanto en la biblioteca como en el restaurante. Había llamado a la puerta de Hermione para darle un poco de tarta que le había llevado del restaurante, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se preguntó si estaría dormida o si estaría con Potter. Draco había tenido una llamada perdida de ella en su móvil, el cual no había oído sonar mientras se encontraba en la biblioteca.

* * *

Era jueves cuando finalmente consiguieron dar el uno con el otro, y sábado cuando ambos estuvieron libres y pudieron ir de compras navideñas. Draco gimió por dentro ante la perspectiva de lo de las compras; ir de tiendas era algo que una vez había disfrutado. Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado años desde aquello, aunque sabía muy bien que sólo eran un puñado de meses. Túnicas nuevas, nuevos accesorios de Quidditch y el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que quisiera. Ahora contaba con un presupuesto más bien limitado y el conocimiento de que todo lo que realmente querría comprar quedaría fuera de su alcance. Hermione por su parte no disfrutaba particularmente comprando cosas para ella misma, a menos que dichas cosas fueran libros. Ella gozaba buscando y comprando cosas que pensaba que iba a dibujar una gran sonrisa en los rostros de la gente.  
Ambos vagaron por una tienda juntos.

—Tengo que llevarle algo a los Weasley —comentó él—. Mi madre me echaría un maleficio por exhibir malos modales al presentarme a pasar la Navidad con ellos con las manos vacías… pero no tengo la menor idea de qué podría comprarles —dijo, cogiendo un ángel de cerámica bastante llamativo.

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, el señor Weasley estará feliz con cualquier cosa muggle, sobre todo si tiene un poco de tecnología en ella. Está completamente fascinado por los muggles. La señora Weasley es un amor. Le encanta la cocina, lo hace lo suficiente como para alimentar a un ejército y es muy maternal con todo el mundo. Ella nos dio la bienvenida a su casa a Harry y a mí sin hacer ninguna pregunta y siempre nos trataron como a uno de los suyos.

—¿Y para mi madre? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja. En el nombre de Salazar, ¿qué podría encontrar en una tienda muggle que su madre quisiera?

Hermione levantó la mano en un gesto de rendición.

—Tú la conoces mejor que yo. Joyas, ropa, o... ¿algo que poner en el estante? ¿Qué tal si le mandas una foto tuya en un marco bonito? Ella no te ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Draco tuvo que admitir que eso podría ser justo lo que quisiera su madre por Navidad. Podía ser sorprendentemente sentimental a veces.

—¿Cómo consigo uno de esos marcos? ¿Y cuántos otros Weasley hay?

Riendo débilmente, Hermione comenzó una lista. Tenían un montón de gente a la que encontrar un regalo, a pesar de que ella sospechaba que terminaría pasándose por el callejón Diagon mañana. La Navidad se acercaba rápidamente.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde Hermione no fue a la tienda de George. La carta que había escrito el lunes anterior había sido contestada sin demasiado ánimo por Arthur Weasley.

No era algo que se hubiera imaginado a sí misma haciendo, pero allí estaba. Había mandado a Athena a que entregara aquella carta a la única persona que sentía que podía ayudarla, preguntándole cómo podía hacer aquello. Había recibido una escueta contestación que le había dado las respuestas que necesitaba. Ahora Hermione esperaba en el Ministerio pacientemente a que pusieran a su disposición el traslador.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien trajera dos. El más que aburrido trabajador del Ministerio parecía sorprendido de verla ahí, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—La taza de té roja te llevará allí. El pomo de la puerta te traerá de vuelta en una hora. Cuando llegues tendrás que darle el pomo de la puerta al guardia, éste te lo devolverá después de que haya terminado tu visita. No debes traer nada contigo. Tu varita también se quedará con el guardia.

Hermione asintió, un tanto incómoda. Su estómago se había revuelto un poco.

—Entiendo.

El mago le entregó el traslador y un instante después sintió el familiar tirón hacia dentro de la taza. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya estaba fuera… En Azkaban. Nunca había pensado que fuera a ir allí. Incluso con los dementores expulsados de sus paredes, era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre. Sin embargo, ella había ido allí por una buena razón. Se acercó al guardia, que comprobó sus niveles de oscuridad, verificó su identidad con su varita y se quedó con ella y con el traslador de retorno.

—Jenkins te acompañará. Tu viaje de vuelta se activará en una hora. —Miró por encima del hombro—. ¡Howell Jenkins!

—No voy a tardar. —Prometió.

Un hombre rubio con ojos verdes apareció y le indicó a Hermione que lo siguiera por el pasillo. El lugar provocaba tristeza. Era difícil imaginar que Sirius había estado ahí por más de una década. Estaba agradecida de que los dementores se hubieran ido, ya que no estaba segura de haber podido soportar su presencia por mucho tiempo. Jenkins la detuvo en un pasillo en particular.

—Su visitante está aquí —dijo Jenkins al preso—. Estaré al otro lado del pasillo si necesitas algo —comentó, dirigiéndose a Hermione. El hombre se alejó hacia el final del pasillo, unos 15 pies de distancia que les permitía un poco de intimidad, pero él la mantuvo en su línea de visión por si el interno intentaba algo.

La puerta de la celda era toda de barrotes por lo que Hermione podía ver a un hombre rubio en su interior. Tenía una cama, un lavabo y poco más. Había una silla fuera de la celda, lo suficientemente lejos como para que el hombre no pudiera llegar a ella. Hermione dudaba de que aquel preso fuera una amenaza para ella tras las rejas y sin su varita, pero al Ministerio le gustaba tomar precauciones. Su grasiento cabello se pegaba a su rostro. Estaba claro que no se lo había lavado recientemente, aunque parecía que estaba tratando de cuidar de sí mismo dentro de sus posibilidades.

—Hola, señor Malfoy —murmuró ella.

—Hermione Granger. Me asombró cuando me dijeron que iba a tener una visita, pero casi me caigo de la cama al escuchar que eras tú —confesó el hombre—. Eres la última persona que hubiera esperado que viniera. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Ella notó un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Él le hizo una media reverencia.

Hermione se acomodó en la silla frente a él.

—Una excursión a Azkaban no era algo que esperara hacer, pero estaba segura de que no le habían dado ninguna noticia. Sé que fue sentenciado antes que su esposa e hijo y pensé que podría querer saber qué fue de ellos.

Una mirada hambrienta apareció brevemente en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Quería saber desesperadamente dónde estaba su familia.

—Los guardias me dieron a entender que podían estar aquí, pero nunca los he visto, no he podido confirmarlo.

—Ellos no están aquí —dijo ella en voz baja—. Harry testificó a su favor. Su esposa ha sido desterrada del país por el momento. Su hijo está viviendo sin magia durante un año.

—¿Ninguno de ellos está en Azkaban? —preguntó con urgencia, necesitando oír las palabras.

—Ninguno de ellos está en Azkaban —confirmó.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Lucius.

—Por supuesto que Potter no testificaría por mí.

Hermione sintió un extraño temperamento crecer en su interior.

—Usted se merece estar aquí —dijo ella—. Entre todas las cosas horribles que ha hecho entra darle a una niña de once años un Horrocrux.

—Eso nunca fue probado —respondió a la defensiva, mirando a su alrededor como si los guardias pudieran estar a la escucha esperando a que admitiera algo.

Ella apretó los labios y trató de calmarse.

—En cualquier caso he hecho este viaje una vez y no voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Si quiere saber qué ha sido de su esposa y su hijo no discuta conmigo, no me interrumpa o ponga excusas. —Se detuvo un minuto para ver si se atrevía a oponerse, pero no lo hizo, así que continuó—. Harry tenía buenas razones para declarar a favor de Draco y Narcissa. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna para testificar a su favor. Por lo que yo sé, Narcissa está llevándolo bien. Es una mujer fuerte. Y Draco es un sobreviviente. Se ha adaptado bastante bien a vivir sin magia y está tomando el control de su vida. A ambos le quedan menos de ocho meses para haber cumplido sus condenas. Esta semana es Navidad. Pensé que al menos merecía saber que su familia estaba bien y que es libre.

Lucius respiró profundamente, y luego volvió a repetirlo. Luchó un poco por conseguir sacar las palabras de sus labios, pero una vez que lo hizo, Hermione pudo ver que eran sinceras.

—Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de venir para decírmelo. Es un gran peso que me has quitado de encima. A veces pensaba... que podían estar aquí. Que podía haberlos arrastrado a compartir mi destino.

—De nada —respondió ella—. ¿Hay algo más?

—No estoy autorizado a recibir correo, así que no he sabido nada de ellos. ¿Lo están haciendo bien? ¿De verdad?

Hermione vaciló.

—No he visto a Narcissa, pero me he escrito con ella. No sé exactamente todo lo bien que lo está llevando, pero por las letras que me ha escrito... ella parece estar bien. Está manteniéndose ocupada. Se preocupa por Draco, pero le he dicho que está mucho mejor que al principio.

Había una sonrisa cansada en el rostro de Lucius.

—Usas el nombre de los dos. ¿El Ministerio te ha asignado que velaras por él, entonces?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Pero he ayudado a Draco a adaptarse al mundo muggle durante sus primeros días. Lo hizo con bastante rapidez. No creo que encuentre las cosas muggles particularmente difíciles, simplemente les son desagradables. —Casi sonrió. Casi. Miró su reloj—. Se me acaba el tiempo. Me tengo que ir. Feliz Navidad.

—Diles que los quiero, ¿vale?

—Lo haré. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

—Y que lo siento. Siento haber hecho una gran cantidad de cosas. —Su compostura se había roto, ella pudo sentirlo en su voz.

—Se lo diré —repitió ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la oyera. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duraría su condena, pero no esperaba verlo fuera de aquel lugar en un corto plazo. Se preguntó si estar encerrado durante décadas en aquellas condiciones realmente había hecho algún bien a alguien. ¿Podría beneficiarse Lucius Malfoy de aquel nuevo método de castigo de pasar un año sin magia? Ella sacudió la cabeza. Pensaría en ello otro día. Tal vez en unos años estaría dispuesta a abogar en su nombre. Tal vez. Desde luego no ahora o en cualquier momento próximo.

* * *

Nochebuena, Draco fue a su piso. Hermione quería ver una o dos películas de Navidad antes de tener que coger el Autobús Noctámbulo. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de subir en él, pero todas las historias que había oído eran terribles. Cuando él llegó para el desayuno, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no llevaba una mochila para llevar sus cosas con él, sino que las llevaba en una bolsa de plástico. Él había aceptado a regañadientes usar la vieja mochila de la Comadreja. No era algo del todo horrible, pero parecía una pésima idea llevarla a esa casa. Aun así, fue una opción un poco menos humillante que permitir que Hermione empacara sus cosas en el pequeño bolso de cuentas como un niño pequeño.

Así que Hermione había cocinado algo mientras él metía sus cosas en la mochila. Luego ambos se sentaron a ver "C _ómo el Grinch robó la Navidad_ ".

—¿Por qué es verde?

—Porque es un Grinch. Él es _el_ Grinch más bien, sólo hay uno —explicó—. La película no dura mucho, ya lo entenderás.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón en eso, la película apenas duró tanto como su tocino y huevos.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Draco miró a la morena.

—Ha sido… interesante —respondió—. La mayoría de mis Navidades generalmente giraban en torno a los regalos y comida. No estoy seguro de que pueda imaginar mi reunión familiar en la nieve mientras cantamos. —Se dio cuenta de la expresión melancólica que había aparecido en la cara de Hermione—. ¿Qué? ¿Me estás imaginando cantando en la nieve? No va a suceder.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y recogió los platos. Todavía tenían tiempo antes de que fueran a coger el autobús. Podían ver otra película.

—Estaba pensando que mi familia y yo solíamos salir a cantar villancicos juntos cuando yo era pequeña. Tal vez si yo hubiera sabido que no volvería a tenerlos por Navidad... —No terminó la frase—. Draco, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándola por encima del hombro. Estaba ocupándose de los platos sucios en el fregadero. No entendía por qué ella estaba lavando los platos de la manera muggle. Draco se mordió el labio. Ella debía querer tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Ella estaba nerviosa. Oh Merlin.

—He hablado con tu padre. El lunes. No puedo hablar con mis padres, pero... pensé que tu padre debía saber que estabas bien. Y que tu madre está bien. Fue condenado antes que vosotros y... ni siquiera le habían dicho si estabais en Azkaban o no. Pensé que querría saberlo. —Las palabras salieron demasiado deprisa de sus labios.

Draco se puso de pie y la miró.

—¿Cómo está? —Él había tratado de no pensar demasiado en su padre en esos últimos meses. Las emociones que le provocaba eran demasiado conflictivas. Le echaba la culpa de su pérdida de magia, y a la vez se sentía culpable por caminar libre mientras él estaba en la cárcel.

—Le hizo bien saber que ambos estáis bien —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo creer que los guardias le dejaran pensar que podríais estar en Azkaban también. No es tan malo como solía ser, no hay dementores allí ahora, pero aun así es la cárcel. Me pidió que te dijera que quiere. Y que lo siente, por una gran cantidad de cosas.

Draco había estado caminando hacia la mesa mientras la miraba, pero para cuando ella terminó de hablar se encontró extendiendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola. Fue... surrealista. Apenas recordaba haber decidido cruzar la habitación.

—Gracias. No tenías que... —Él la soltó.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

—No tenía que hacerlo, pero pensé que los tres merecíais saberlo. Le escribí a tu madre y le dije que lo vi, aunque no estaba segura de cómo decírtelo a ti.

Draco se pasó los dedos por el pelo y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Hermione tenía algo que no podía explicar... Es decir, había ido a Azkaban por él. Se estremeció ante la idea de ver a su padre allí.  
Estaba decidido a hacer de esta una buena Navidad para ella. Él ya lo había planeado, y quería... pero ahora era aún más importante que todo saliera bien.

—¿Cómo hacemos todo este asunto de cantar en la nieve?

Aquello provocó que ella riera con ganas.

—Probablemente tendríamos que encontrar un poco de nieve. No ha caído mucha aquí. Y tendría que enseñarte las letras. Algunas de ellas son bastante fáciles. Tenemos el tiempo justo para ver una última película antes de coger el autobús. Vamos a escoger una.

Ella le mostró las otras películas que había sacado de la biblioteca. Eran _"Milagro en la calle 34",_ " _Es una vida maravillosa" y_ " _Un cuento de Navidad_ ".

—Ésta es genial —dijo, eligiendo Milagro en la calle 34—. Mi familia y yo solíamos verla esta noche.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá para ver la película, Hermione de vez en cuando proporcionaba comentarios útiles acerca de las diversas tradiciones muggles que estaban viendo. Él tenía algunos problemas para comprender cuán sagrada era la idea era Santa Claus, aquello conducía a un tema sobre la forma en que los niños muggles seguían manteniendo la esperanza de que la magia existiera. Simplemente no podía comprenderlo. La magia era parte de la vida.

Ambos se sentaron al lado del otro en el sofá, sus rodillas podían rozarse. Draco se encontró haciéndose eco de las sonrisas en Hermione. Conocía tan bien la película como para sonreír cuando sabía que algo bueno estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando los créditos empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla, Hermione se levantó.

—Tenemos que irnos. Es casi mediodía —dijo—. Y tenemos una reserva.

Draco la imitó y cogió su chaqueta, así como la mochila prestada con sus regalos cuidadosamente envueltos en el interior. Hermione se encogió de hombros en su abrigo y recogió su bolso de cuentas. Ahí tenía todo lo que necesitaba. En silencio se dirigieron a la calle y Hermione sacó la varita e invocó al Autobús Noctámbulo. Éste llegó por la vuelta de la esquina, derrapando. Era una sombra púrpura violenta de tres pisos de altura, y una de las cosas más terroríficas que Draco había visto nunca. Hermione dio su nombre y el número de reserva y el conductor los dejó pasar.

Draco hizo una mueca. Los pasajeros y sus equipajes se habían dispersado en todas direcciones, y ninguna de las sillas en realidad parecía estar fijada al suelo. Él eligió una al azar y mantuvo la mochila en su regazo. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

—Agárrate —advirtió ella, haciendo una mueca.

Él se preguntó a qué podría aferrarse, pero terminó tratando de agarrar la pared ya que el autobús se sacudió de nuevo y se puso en marcha. El conductor conducía como un loco. Draco perdió la cuenta, pero casi podía decir con seguridad que el autobús había encogido y se había colado entre coches y otros autobuses al menos media docena de veces durante su viaje. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera comido algo después del desayuno se habría puesto seriamente enfermo.

Minutos antes le había pedido a Hermione que empezara a enseñarle Villancicos. Cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en el viaje en autobús. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era mejor idea tratar de permanecer sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras la dejaba recitarle los villancicos con dificultad.

Por fin, el autobús se sacudió una última vez y el conductor indicó que era la parada de Draco y Hermione. Se había sentido demasiado mareado como para mirar por la ventana, por lo que su primera visión de la Madriguera fue al bajar del autobús. Gracias a Merlín volvía a pisar tierra firme. Miró hacia el salvaje patio y creyó ver un gnomo detrás de uno de los setos. Toda la casa parecía bastante inestable a decir verdad.

Hermione le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—Venga. Es cálida y acogedora por dentro. Todo el mundo estará esperando.

Draco la miró. Podía oír la aprehensión detrás de la alegría forzada.

—¿Seguro que quieres entrar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo que enfrentarme a ellos en algún momento. Son la única familia que me queda.

Ambos echaron a andar y entraron en la propiedad, acercándose a la casa y llamando a la puerta.


	24. Muérdago

**NT : **¡Hola! Dije que intentaría volver a actualizar cada fin de semana y aquí estoy :) Sobre el capítulo de hoy sólo puedo decir una cosa... AHHHHSDHJFKGL. Ya me entenderéis más adelante.

También quiero agradecer vuestros reviews. Sé que lleva tiempo redactarlos pero me hace muuuuy feliz leer que os gusta cómo estoy traduciendo esta historia. La verdad es que le dedico muchas horas y me siento completamente realizada cuando veo la aceptación que está teniendo. Leo y releo los capítulos para tratar que sean perfectos para vosotros. Gracias por estar ahí y hacer que sienta que vale la pena :)

PDT: Vais a amar este capítulo, muuuuuucho. Espero leer muchos reviews locos por lo que va a suceder jajajaja.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Muérdago.**

* * *

Draco y Hermione sólo tuvieron que esperar un minuto antes de que se abriera la puerta y la señora Weasley apareciera tras ella, sonriente.

—¡Bienvenidos! Entrad, entrad —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar—. Feliz Navidad a los dos. ¿Cómo fue el Autobús Noctámbulo, queridos? —preguntó.

La cocina era cálida y estaba bien iluminada. Varias ollas y sartenes parecían estar ocupadas allí. Unas voces podían ser escuchadas desde la sala de estar. Draco pronto notó el drástico contraste con lo que estaba acostumbrado en Malfoy Manor. Era evidente que aquí, la cocina era el corazón de la casa. Uno de los libros de texto de algún Weaslette estaba sobre la mesa, y había fotos de los hijos colgando de las paredes, algunas recientes, otras no. No eran demasiadas, pero daban la sensación de serlo. Se encontraba tan concentrado en la extraña decoración de aquella casa que sólo se dio cuenta de que Molly Weasley le había preguntado algo cuando Hermione le dio un débil codazo en las costillas.

—¿Perdón?

—El conductor de autobús, que parece que te ha dejado un poco mareado. Estás pálido. Tengo algo para eso si quieres. El primer viaje en el autobús Noctámbulo siempre es el más vertiginoso.

Miró a la matriarca Weasley con sorpresa, preguntándose si ella estaba siendo condescendiente o si por el contrario estaba siendo sarcástica y en el fondo se alegraba de su malestar. Pronto se percató de que no lo decía con malas intenciones. Ella realmente sentía el hecho de que él se sintiera enfermo. Se dio cuenta de que debía parecer tan malo como se sentía.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Fue... fue un poco más duro de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, no tendrás que volver a subirte a ese autobús por un tiempo. Tú y Hermione podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que deseéis. Estoy segura de que a Ginny le encantará tener vuestra compañía en estas fiestas —dijo, volviéndose para echar un vistazo a las cucharas que revolvían algo en las ollas. Éstas, que habían aminorado el ritmo, volvieron a remover su contenido al percatarse de la severa mirada de la señora Weasley—. Oh, chicos, todavía estáis cargando con las maletas. Imagino que querréis ir a ponerlas arriba.

—Podemos llevarlas arriba, pero luego podemos bajar a ayudar aquí si necesita una mano —ofreció Hermione. Imaginaba que habría una gran cantidad de bocas que alimentar.

—¿Dónde está…? —murmuró la mujer, mirando a ambos lados. Por fin encontró un delantal y se acercó a él, sacando una hoja de papel doblada—. Puede ser que te tome la palabra más tarde, Hermione, pero tengo todo bajo control por ahora. Tengo una lista aquí de dónde vais a dormir todos. Hemos movido un par de cosas para caber. Déjame ver. Hermione, tú dormirás con Ginny. George se va a quedar con Percy. Bill y Fleur estarán en la habitación de Bill cuando lleguen. Charlie dormirá en la habitación de Ron, pero si Andrómeda y Teddy deciden que quieren pasar la noche, él podrá dormir en el sofá para que Andrómeda y Teddy puedan permanecer en la habitación. Draco, tú y Harry os quedaréis en el cuarto de Fred y George. Harry ya ha dejado sus cosas. Me temo que todavía huele un poco a pólvora, pero deberíais poder dormir bien. —Su voz se quebraba un poco cada vez que decía en voz alta un par de nombres.

—Te voy a enseñar dónde está tu habitación —ofreció Hermione. Draco asintió y subió las escaleras con ella. De manera tranquila, Hermione fue señalando las puertas a medida que pasaban—. Esa es la habitación de Bill, esa la de Ginny... Supongo que ella y Harry estarán dentro ahora. —Subieron otro tramo de escaleras—.Ahí está el cuarto de Percy, y aquí el de Fred y George.

Hermione llamó a la puerta una vez para comprobar si Harry estaba dentro, abriéndola unos segundos después al no obtener respuesta.

La habitación definitivamente _olía_ un poco a pólvora, y aunque estaba claro que había sido ordenada hacía poco, había señales de lo que la habitación había sido alguna vez, como si el que fuera que había ordenado el cuarto no quisiera alterar nada. Había proyectos y productos a medio terminar por todos lados, pero también había dos camas perfectamente hechas, y las sábanas olían a recién lavadas.

—Creo que George todavía no puede dormir aquí. Es la única razón que puedo imaginar para que haya accedido a compartir habitación con Percy —dijo Hermione, que se había sentado en una de las camas. Reconoció la mochila de Harry a los pies de la misma.

—¿Ellos no se llevan bien? —preguntó Draco. Se había preguntado en muchas ocasiones cómo sería tener un hermano. Por lo general siempre le había gustado ser el único centro de atención de sus padres, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad con ese tema.

Hermione resopló por lo bajo y sonrió. Parecía un buen momento para una pequeña lección de la historia familiar de los Weasley.

—Es un eufemismo. Percy siempre ha sido muy rígido, muy académico. Creo que fue su mecanismo de defensa por ser un poco diferente. Bill es el mayor, y fue prefecto y Premio Anual. Fijó un listón demasiado alto para los demás. Sé que Ron sintió la presión. De todos modos, Charlie fue el siguiente y al parecer fue el último buscador decente de Gryffindor hasta que llegó Harry. Charlie fue capitán del equipo y prefecto. —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Sé que fueron bastante populares y que hacían amigos con facilidad. Percy se lanzó de cabeza al camino más académico, ya que es muy inteligente y trabajador. Eso le hizo conseguir premios como el de ser prefecto. Pero no creo que fuera capaz de hacer amigos con facilidad. A continuación, llegaron Fred y George. Se tenían entre sí y no necesitaban mucho más. Eran divertidos y brillantes y siempre hacían amigos. Ellos no consiguieron los logros académicos de sus hermanos, ni querían. Y ahora que Fred se ha ido...

Draco entendió lo que quería decir. Luego miró las cosas esparcidas sobre la mesa.

—Una gran familia tiene más presión que otra que sólo tenga un hijo, supongo.

La morena asintió, alisando la colcha sin pensar. Tenía lirios en ella, estaba segura de que no habría estado en la cama de Fred y George cuando ambos dormían en esta habitación. Se imaginó que Molly debió haber sacado esas colchas del desván cuando se enteró de que la casa se llenaría de gente.

—Si subes al siguiente piso está el cuarto de baño. Un piso más arriba está la habitación de Arthur y Molly. Y en la parte superior está el antiguo cuarto de Ron. Harry se quedaba allí con él durante los veranos. Me pregunto si Harry pidió no quedarse allí o si fue Molly quien pensó que sería demasiado difícil para él.

—Fui yo —dijo Harry, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta—. Le pregunté si podía quedarme en otro lugar.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione, levantándose y cruzando la habitación para abrazarlo—. Deberías estar hablando con Ginny.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero volveré luego —confesó—. Necesitaba un descanso. —Él le dedicó a Draco una débil sonrisa—. Hey, compañero de habitación. Espero que no te moleste.

—Es mejor que un piso vacío. —Él puso su mochila en el suelo, frente a la cama libre.

—O una casa vacía —concedió Harry—. Cuando Charlie vuelva queremos jugar un partido de Quidditch. ¿Te apuntas?

Hubo una luz de esperanza en el rostro de Draco. Se preguntó si podría volar sobre una escoba sin su magia. Definitivamente podría hacerlo si la escoba estuviera encantada.

—No —respondió Hermione con firmeza. Luego miró a Harry—. Sabes que está en período de prueba.

—El Ministerio no puede saber si está volando —terció su amigo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Ese no es el punto. Tiene que pasar un año sin magia. Fui al Ministerio y me costó que me dieran permiso para que subiera al autobús Noctámbulo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No haces magia al subirte a ese autobús. La única magia que requiere es la invocación, que seguro que hiciste tú. Yo lo aparecí en la casa de Andrómeda y no pasó nada.

—Todavía no estoy del todo segura de que el Ministerio no lo mande a Azkaban por eso —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

—Ellos no pueden saberlo, ni lo sabrán.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Si quieres ayudarlo a aparecerse eso es entre vosotros dos, pero yo di mi palabra de que si llevaba a Draco a un hogar mágico para las fiestas no iba a dejarle tener acceso a ningún tipo de magia, y volar sobre una escoba es hacer magia.

Draco estaba dividido entre la diversión de verlos discutir y la frustración de que aparentemente hubieran olvidado que seguía allí.

—Estoy aquí, ya sabes —dijo, suspirando—. Supongo que no vale la pena correr el riesgo de ser encerrado en una celda como mi padre por una hora de Quidditch.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Charlie debería estar aquí pronto. Vamos a jugar en el prado de detrás de la huerta, por si queréis venir.

—Si Molly no necesita mucha ayuda me gustaría ir a ver el partido —respondió Hermione.

Harry la miró con escepticismo.

—Bueno, no es que quiera ver tanto el partido de Quidditch como a vosotros —admitió. Harry se rió con ganas y salió de la habitación.

Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación. No había pasado mucho tiempo ahí durante las vacaciones. Los gemelos siempre estaban maquinando algo, pero ella podía sentir tanto a Fred como a George allí.

—Supongo que será mejor que vaya a poner mis cosas en la habitación de Ginny. Voy a coger mis regalos y a ponerlos bajo el árbol de la sala de estar. ¿Quieres ir a verlos jugar? ¿O vas a quedarte aquí? Imagino que Charlie deberá estar al llegar.

Draco inhaló profundamente. No era un fan del olor a pólvora. ¿Cuántas explosiones habían tenido que suceder en ese sitio para que el olor perdurara tanto tiempo?

—Creo que también voy a coger mis regalos. Te veo abajo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Draco se quedó sentado en la cama unos minutos más y pasó los dedos por la costura de la colcha. Dijo que iría si Molly Weasley realmente quería recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, y ella lo había hecho. ¿Qué tipo de mujer era, que después de todo lo que había perdido... todavía podía abrir su casa al hijo de un mortífago? ¿A un joven con la marca tenebrosa en su brazo? ¿Hasta qué punto de desinteresado era todo aquello? ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan cálida con él?

—Los Gryffindors están locos —dijo en voz baja. Pero no había vehemencia en sus palabras. Se sintió (un poco) doblegado al darse cuenta de lo agradecido que estaba de que todos esos ridículos Gryffindors le trataran bien, después de todo. Hermione había hecho más por él en esos meses de lo que jamás podría pagar. Había tratado de dejar de llevar la cuenta: nunca podría compensar tanto. Y Potter estaba formando una nueva familia y lo había invitado a unirse a ella. Y la señora Weasley... no había mirado a Draco de manera diferente a como había mirado a Hermione.

Se sintió un poco enfermo, y no sólo por el autobús Noctámbulo. Siempre se había burlado de los Weasley por tener tan poco –tenía que admitir que no estaba seguro de que no fuera a despertar en el piso de abajo lleno de escombros si un viento moderadamente fuerte golpeaba la casa–, pero allí estaba, y le habían ofrecido quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera para celebrar las fiestas. Miró el pequeño montón de regalos que había traído y se preguntó si realmente eran suficientes. Podría estar sentado solo en su piso en aquel momento, sin nada mejor que hacer que quedarse mirando las paredes y esperando a que Hermione regresara de nuevo. Pero él también estaba allí.  
Draco sacudió la cabeza. La vida podía ser muy irónica a veces. Luego empezó a cargar sus regalos para llevarlos abajo.

Se encontró en la escalera con un pelirrojo que no reconoció. Del susto casi se le caen los paquetes de las manos, pero aquel hombre le ayudó a estabilizar la pila rápidamente.

—¡Cuidado! Bajaré en un momento, sólo dile a Harry que tengo que cambiarme —dijo el hombre por encima del hombro mientras continuaba subiendo el resto de las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Draco miró a su alrededor para ver a quién le estaba hablando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que debía estar dirigiéndose a él, ya que en las escaleras no había nadie más. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero en base a la forma en la que corría por las escaleras Draco supuso que debía ser... ¿Charles? ¿Charlie? Él negó con la cabeza y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Se encontró a Harry ocupado en una conversación con George y un hombre con una cicatriz en la cara. Un palo de escoba estaba apoyado contra la pared. El señor Weasley estaba hablando con un joven con gafas de montura de cuerno.

Draco se sintió un tanto cohibido mientras metía sus regalos debajo del árbol. No estaba seguro de qué debía decirle, pero se acercó a Potter y lo intentó.

—Alguien corriendo por las escaleras me ha dicho que te diga que estará listo en un minuto.

—Estupendo. Entonces podemos empezar. No he volado en mucho tiempo —dijo él—. ¿Tú y Hermione venís?

—Ella debería estar bajando en breve —respondió Draco. Luego se quedó allí plantado sin saber qué hacer. Optó por no hacer gala de sus modales. Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba presentarse en esa casa, seguramente todos ya sabían quién era, aunque él no conociera a todos los Weasley. Pasados unos minutos se volvió hacia el señor Weasley—. Gracias por invitarme a pasar las vacaciones. Por favor, hágamelo saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar.

Arthur Weasley le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una sonrisa de verdad, a pesar de que parecía cansada. Se alegraba de que todos estuvieran juntos. Aquello le había inyectado vida a Molly, que no había parado de organizar todos los preparativos. Charlie había llegado a casa una semana antes para sorprenderlos, y Bill y Fleur ya estaban ahí. Percy estaba viviendo en casa de nuevo. Harry y Hermione habían vuelto por primera vez desde que Ron... Era bueno tenerlos a todos cerca.

—Claro —respondió el hombre—. Estamos encantados de contar contigo. Es posible que necesitemos que eches una mano trayendo más sillas del cobertizo.

Draco se salvó de aquella conversación cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras acompañada de su amiga y el hombre que le había pasado en las escaleras. Cuando Hermione dejó sus regalos bajo el árbol, Ginny se dirigió a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

—¿Todo el mundo está listo? ¡Salgamos a jugar al Quidditch! O mamá nos hará quedarnos y ayudar con los pudines —susurró.

Toda la tropa salió de la casa, dejando a la señora Weasley a solas con Fleur para servir la cena. Draco siguió a todos los pelirrojos a través de la propiedad hasta una caseta de la cual la mayor parte de ellos cogieron escobas, y él y Hermione se encontraron llevando un baúl con las pelotas de Quidditch. Al pasar por el huerto, entraron en un prado bien oculto.

—Aquí podemos jugar al Quidditch sin que los muggles nos vean siempre que no volemos demasiado alto —explicó Charlie.

Resultó que aquel partido de Quidditch no iba a parecerse mucho al juego que Draco conocía. La turba de gente hizo dos equipos, y evidentemente el hombre de las gafas –Percy– iba a llevar la cuenta. No había buscador, pero había una Quaffle y una bludger. El hombre de la cicatriz y George tenían bates. Dos árboles fueron designados como los objetivos.

Hermione y Draco se sentaron en el borde de la dehesa para ver el partido.

—Sería divertido ver Charlie y Harry ser buscadores, pero no tienen suficiente gente para ello —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Los dos aplaudieron para ambos equipos, y eventualmente Percy dejaba de molestarse en llevar la cuenta para contarle a Draco y Hermione sobre su posición actual en el Ministerio. Draco podía ver por qué no había sido popular en la escuela, él sólo parecía ser capaz de ver tan lejos como la punta de su propia nariz, pero mantuvo una sonrisa amable en su rostro y un ojo en el juego.

Una hora más tarde, todos los jugadores volvieron a bajar al suelo, enrojecidos y cansado, pero visiblemente felices. El señor Weasley argumentó que si hubiera sido más constante en una escoba, habría logrado bloquear el último disparo de su hija.

A medida que volvían a la casa a través de la fina capa de nieve, el crepúsculo se acercaba. Draco podía ver las luces en las ventanas y el humo procedente de al menos una chimenea. Hermione había estado en lo cierto. Se veía acogedor.

Hubo un torbellino de muebles cuando entraron. Aparentemente la señora Weasley estaba adecuando la mesa a la medida de la cocina (y una parte de la sala de estar) para que todo el mundo cupiera. Los envió a todos arriba para cambiarse y le pidió a Hermione y Ginny que volvieran para ayudarla con la preparación de la comida. Draco y Harry fueron llamados a poner la mesa. Percy y George fueron puestos a verter bebidas en vasos para todos. El señor y la señora Weasley se encontraron juntos una o dos veces bajo el muérdago encantado, y Draco apartó la mirada cuando se besaban.

Mientras que él ponía los platos y Harry colocaba los cubiertos de plata, Draco preguntó en voz baja:

—Potter, ¿sabes algo acerca de villancicos?

Potter lo miró con sorpresa y casi dejó caer el montón de tenedores que tenía en una mano.

—¿Villancicos?

—Sí, villancicos, Potter. —Él lanzó una mirada a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo en el otro extremo de la cocina—. Sé que se anda y se canta bajo la nieve. Es para Hermione. ¿Qué sabes acerca de villancicos? —Apenas podía creer que estuviera teniendo que preguntar eso a Potter.

—Villancicos… —murmuró Potter, también mirando a Hermione y Ginny—. Los Dursley nunca me dejaron salir a cantar villancicos, pero sé algunas canciones. De pequeño siempre quise salir a pasear bajo la nieve, llamar a las puertas de desconocidos y cantar canciones.

—¿Crees que podemos hacerlo aquí? —preguntó.

—El pueblo no está tan lejos —respondió, poniendo el último par de cuchillo y tenedor al lado de uno de los platos—. Podríamos hacerlo.

Draco asintió.

—Después de la cena, entonces.

—Voy a ver si alguien más quiere venir.

Andromeda apareció de repente en la chimenea con Teddy en un cabestrillo a su espalda. Entró en la cocina y se presentó a todos los que estaban allí.

Por fin la mesa gemía bajo el peso de toda la comida. Una docena de sillas diferentes y una silla alta se apretaban alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y una mesa extra que habían traído. Todo el mundo había sido llamado a comer y Draco se encontró sentado entre Hermione y Potter.

Había un montón de comida para todo el mundo, aparte de abundantes bebidas. La silla alta, donde estaba Teddy, se apretaba entre Molly y Andrómeda, y ambas se inclinaban constantemente sobre él, enamoradas de su belleza. Incluso se había puesto un mechón de pelo pelirrojo antes de que la cena terminara. Draco no había estado muy seguro sobre qué hablar con cualquiera de esas personas, pero siempre había al menos 3 conversaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo, y una de ellas por lo general se basaba en algo en la que podía participar. Molly Weasley solía hablar de lo adorable que era Teddy, asegurarse de que todo el mundo tuviera comida en su plato, preguntar cómo se lo estaban pasando todos los que rodeaban la mesa, el pelo de Bill… Fleur se aseguró de apuntar que a ella le gustaba.

Harry y Charlie estaban involucrados en una conversación sobre tácticas de Quidditch y Hermione iba de conversación en conversación. Ella charlaba animadamente con George y Percy sobre un tema, luego atendía a lo que Ginny le estaba comentando acerca de unos trabajos del colegio, y después de todo todavía tenía tiempo para asegurarse de que Draco se encontraba bien entre la multitud. Él le dio una sonrisa alentadora.  
Alguien les preguntó cómo se iba en el autobús Noctámbulo, y Draco replicó que preferiría usar el transporte muggle la próxima vez, lo que llevó a una discusión bastante compleja entre el señor Weasley y Hermione sobre qué tipo de transporte muggle podrían haber usado.

El ruido general era más que el que Draco estaba acostumbrado, pero no era demasiado abrumador. Había algo que le hacía sentirse cómodo en un lugar donde nunca habría esperado estar cómodo.

Cuando Draco pensó que su estómago no podía albergar cualquier otra cosa, la señora Weasley anunció el postre final. La fiesta se trasladó a la sala de estar, a excepción de Bill y Charlie, que habían sido designados a preparar el té y la tarta. Hermione y Draco y Harry y Ginny llevaron sillas adicionales a la otra sala y todos se sentaron alrededor de una radio.

Draco escuchó cómo Fleur describía los cambios que habían hecho en Shell Cottage, y cómo Percy y el señor Weasley expresaban diversas ideas políticas. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Harry se había levantado y le susurraba algo a la señora Weasley hasta que regresó a donde estaba Andrómeda y empezaba a jugar con Teddy. No habló mucho durante esa parte de la noche, pero disfrutaba de la comodidad que le rodeaba. No era el tipo de lujo al que estaba acostumbrado, pero se sentía bien.

Finalmente, Harry y Ginny llevaron a Draco y Hermione de nuevo a la cocina.

—Vamos, id a buscar los abrigos, tenemos que irnos —dijo Ginny brillantemente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione mirando hacia la fiesta en la otra habitación.

—Villancicos. Id a buscar los abrigos —ordenó su amiga de nuevo.

Los cuatro se abrigaron y salieron de la casa.

—Villancicos en la nieve, justo lo que querías, ¿no es así? —preguntó Draco, mirando a Hermione. Pateó un poco de nieve con la punta del zapato.

Harry pasó a Draco y Ginny una hoja de pergamino.

—Escribí las palabras de un par de canciones cortas —comentó.

Ginny lideró el camino hacia el pueblo, y en poco tiempo se encontraron frente a una casa con forma de torre. Todos se acercaron a la puerta.

—Está bien… Hermione, ¿cómo podemos hacer esto?

Hermione rió débilmente.

—Empezaremos a cantar y luego llamaremos a la puerta. En este caso, esta canción no es demasiado difícil.

Todos ellos comenzaron a cantar.

 _"_ _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And a happy new year!_

 _Good tidings we bring,_

 _To you and your kin,_

 _Good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year"_

En la parte inferior de la página, Harry había escrito "empezar de nuevo desde el principio."

Y así lo hicieron mientras que Ginny llamaba a la puerta.

Lunática Lovegood era la última persona a la que Draco esperaba encontrar al otro lado de la misma, y al verla casi se atraganta con la canción.

—¡Papi! —dijo alegremente la rubia—. ¡Ven a ver! Alguien ha venido a traer alegría en Navidad.

Xenophilius Lovegood se había recuperado un poco con los cuidados de su hija. Ahora parecía estar mejor que el año anterior.

—Oh. Tendremos que sacarles un aperitivo.

Draco gimió y Hermione se rió.

—No podemos comer otro bocado. Pero pensamos que podríamos venir y cantar.

Luna los hizo pasar y le pidió a su padre que hiciera un poco de té. La chica tenía hojas de acebo y bayas rojas a lo largo de su platino pelo. Draco retuvo la mueca que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro; ella había estado prisionera en su casa durante meses. Él no la había liberado, se había limitado a mirar lo que hacía su familia y no decir nada. ¿Era por eso por lo que la Weaslette los había dirigido hasta allí? Potter había dicho que el pueblo muggle no estaba lejos.

Bebieron té de menta y Hermione les enseñó otra canción, ésta sobre renos voladores. A Draco le pareció bastante ridícula, pero realmente parecía despertar el interés de los Lovegood.

Cuando la tetera estuvo vacía, volvieron a ponerse sus capas para seguir adelante. Para sorpresa de Draco, Luna Lovegood se acercó a él. Se encogió, no estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero se mostró desconcertado cuando ella lo abrazó y le dijo al oído:

—Estabas asustado y perdido, al igual que el resto de nosotros. Yo no te odio, Draco Malfoy. Feliz Navidad. —Luego, le metió una ramita de bayas detrás de la oreja y anunció—: Esto te protegerá de los Torposoplos. ¿Alguien más quiere una?

Luna metió la mano en su pelo y sacó unas cuantas más. En lugar de discutir con la chica de ojos de ensueño, los Gryffindors las aceptaron y le dieron las gracias.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron a través de la nieve en dirección, esta vez sí, del pueblo. No había mucha nieve, pero el viento había empezado a soplar muy fuertemente, así que decidieron volver a la Madriguera antes de llegar. Ginny y Harry tomaron la iniciativa mientras que Draco y Hermione caminaban un poco más atrás.

—Siento que no hayamos podido ir a cantarle a los muggles —se disculpó él.

—Al menos lo intentaste. Gracias, Draco —dijo, extendiendo la mano y tomando la suya.

Cuando llegaron a la casa era más tarde de lo que se habían imaginado. Andrómeda y Teddy se habían ido por la noche, y tanto el señor como la señora Weasley estaban considerando seriamente irse a la cama y dejar la montaña de platos sucios para mañana.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí —respondió Ginny, tirando de las bayas del acebo de su cabello—. No estoy segura de que hagan juego con mi pelo, pero ha sido un regalo de Luna.

Molly sonrió con tristeza.

—Invité a los Lovegood esta noche, pero Luna dijo que su padre todavía se siente incómodo entre grandes multitudes.

Todos se sentaron en silencio durante un rato y escucharon la radio hasta que las dos parejas casadas se marcharon a la cama. Charlie, Percy, y George estaban involucrados en un juego de Cartas Explosivas y sólo se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones cuando Percy perdió una buena parte de una ceja. El lado positivo era que George había esbozado una sonrisa, la primera que habían visto en él en mucho tiempo.

—Así que sólo quedamos cuatro —dijo Hermione.

—Tres —corrigió Harry—. Estoy cansado y mañana iré a casa de Andrómeda después del desayuno.

Se despidió con la mano y los ojos de Ginny le siguieron mientras subía las escaleras. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo también me voy, o el hombre loco del traje rojo y sus ciervos no vendrán a traer juguetes, ¿verdad?

Hermione aplaudió su comprensión de la cultura muggle.

—Yo subiré pronto. Sólo me gustaría beber otra taza de té.

Ginny asintió y desapareció por las escaleras.

—Haré un poco —ofreció Draco.

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—No sabes dónde están las cosas en esa cocina. Lo haré yo. Pero gracias.

Draco la siguió hasta la cocina de todos modos. Él no tenía prisa por volver a la cama. Además, así vería dónde guardaban el té y las tazas los Weasley.  
Permanecieron en silencio mientras Hermione hacía una taza de té para cada uno.

—Gracias por lo de antes —dijo, entregándole una—. Y gracias por venir conmigo hasta aquí. Estos días serían mucho más difícil de llevar sin ti.

Él tomó la taza y dejó que le calentara las manos.

—No hay de qué. Siento que no haya salido bien lo del pueblo.

—No importa —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo una pausa en la que ninguno habló en unos minutos.

—Gracias a ti también —dijo él al fin.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por arrastrarte a recorrer medio país en un muerte-bus?

Él se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Por incluirme en tus planes. Ahora mismo podría estar sentado solo en mi piso, mirando las paredes y esperando que desapareciera de una vez la supuesta alegría que trae la Navidad al mundo exterior… porque yo no la habría sentido sin ti.

—No podría haberte dejado solo —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué siempre te encargas de todo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

—Bueno, yo siempre era la mandona. La planificación es parte de mi trabajo. No te habría dejado pasar las vacaciones solo. No estoy segura de haber podido pasar las vacaciones sola yo tampoco. O si podría haber llegado aquí por mi cuenta. Estoy contenta de verlos a todos, pero... lo he pospuesto por tanto tiempo que estaba nerviosa. Y sé por qué. Todavía oigo el dolor en la voz de la señora Weasley cuando nombra a Ron o Fred. Y es difícil no hacer referencia a George como "Fred y George" o "los gemelos". —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Incluso en las peores pesadillas de la señora Weasley aún están juntos. —Se secó los ojos. Maldición, ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar?

Él puso una mano en su hombro, sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer.

—Ven. Tengo algo para ti —dijo, guiándola de nuevo a la sala de estar. Se puso de rodillas y se metió en el montón de regalos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando—. Sé que la Navidad no es hasta mañana, pero en mi casa siempre abríamos los regalos la noche anterior. —Él le dio un calcetín de Navidad con su regalo dentro. Hermione rió y Draco de repente se sintió cohibido. Había elegido uno con un gato en él. Él pensó que le gustaban los gatos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada... es que... Pregunté a tu madre sobre vuestras tradiciones de Navidad. También tengo un calcetín para ti. Es por eso que me quedé aquí abajo cuando Ginny se fue a la cama. Quería asegurarme de que recibías tu regalo esta noche. —Ella se arrodilló junto a él, encontró el calcetín que había traído y se lo entregó—. ¿Los abrimos juntos? —ofreció.

Él asintió con la cabeza y empezó a abrirlo. Se encontró con un diario con una cubierta de cuero y una pluma atada a él. La cubierta era suave, y las páginas parecían lo suficientemente gruesas para que la tinta no las traspasara, aunque utilizara una pluma.

Hermione se encontraba tan ocupada observando su reacción que no había abierto el suyo propio.

—¿Está bien? —quiso saber, un poco preocupada—. Últimamente he visto bolas de papel por todo tu piso, por lo general en el cubo de la basura. Pensé... que tal vez si tuvieras un lugar donde mantener tus escritos estarías menos incitado a tirar a la basura lo que sea que estés escribiendo.

La boca de Draco estuvo abierta por un momento. No le había hablado de su escritura. ¿Se había fijado ella en sus intentos fallidos?

—Es perfecto. Ahora abre el tuyo o vamos a estar aquí toda la noche.

Hermione buscó en su calcetín y sacó un pequeño regalo envuelto. Ella quitó con cuidado el papel y se encontró mirando una pequeña caja de música. Abrió la tapa y se mordió el labio cuando comenzó la melodía.

—Te vi mirarlo cuando estábamos de compras el otro día. Lo tuviste en la mano durante mucho tiempo pero lo pusiste de nuevo en su sitio con una mirada abatida en tu rostro. Volví y me la dieron al día siguiente. Lo siento. Puedo devolverlo y comprarte algo más. —« _Merlin, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Creí que había elegido algo que le gustaría sin pensar que si lo hubiera querido lo hubiera comprado ella misma.»_

Hermione por fin logró hablar.

—Es perfecto. Es bonito. Es... la canción que mi madre solía tararearme cuando me acostaba, o cuando me levantaba por la mañana antes de la escuela. —Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con un brazo. La caja de música seguía sonando en su mano libre—. Gracias.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella se secó los ojos.

—Sí.

Draco se sentó sobre los talones e hizo todo lo posible por levantarse sin aplastar cualquiera de los otros regalos. El tono de voz de Hermione le hizo querer aligerar el ambiente un poco.

—Va a ser una casa de locos por la mañana, ¿verdad? —Él vio cómo Hermione también trataba de buscar la manera de ponerse de pie y le tendió la mano. Ella la agarró y él la ayudó a levantarse.

—Oh, va a ser un poco caótico. Pero me gusta. Estoy segura de que puedes imaginarlo. Habrá papel de envolver por todas partes, gente riendo y mucha comida en el desayuno.

—Si no hubiera estado aquí esta noche nunca hubiera sido capaz de imaginarlo. No creo que jamás me haya sentado en una mesa a tener una comida con tanta gente fuera de Hogwarts.

Hermione se quedó allí, sosteniendo el calcetín y la caja de música en sus manos.

—Son buenas personas. Ellos siempre nos han tratado a Harry y a mí como si fuéramos de la familia. Creo que una de las cosas que a Harry siempre le ha gustado ha sido que la señora Weasley lo ha tratado como a uno de sus propios hijos y no como a una celebridad. Siempre han tratado a Harry mejor que su propia familia. —Ella tragó—. Sin mis padres ahora... la gente de esta casa es la única familia que me queda. —Ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Realmente debían irse ya a la cama—. ¿Es difícil estar lejos de tus padres en este momento? Yo elegí enviarlos lejos. Yo... yo sabía los riesgos. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser reversible, pero sabía... —De alguna manera se había hundido en el escalón, como si sus piernas no pudieran sostener su peso por más tiempo. Draco se sentó en el escalón de la estrecha escalera junto a ella. Era el momento de dejar que las palabras que él había estado conteniendo durante meses salieran de sus labios.

—La verdad es que odio a mis padres a veces. Y me siento como un idiota diciéndolo, en especial a ti. Son mis padres, los quiero. Pero les guardo rencor. En los últimos meses, e incluso durante más tiempo, me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubieran tomado otras decisiones que también me incumbían a mí. Me criaron de manera diferente. Tal vez no habría estado en el lado equivocado de la guerra. O sentado aquí ahora.

—Eso no se puede cambiar ahora.

—Siempre me he burlado de los Weasley, pero... una persona puede ser mucho más pobre teniendo más dinero que ellos. —Fue una sensación extraña. Ellos lo habían acogido hoy aunque Salazar sabía que no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mis padres eran buenos conmigo, pero a veces me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido no crecer como hija única. Ellos estuvieron orgullosos de mi magia cuando nos enteramos de lo que era. Lo aceptaron y no perdieron la cabeza por ello. No siempre entendían lo que iba pasando en mi vida y eso fue razón por la que nos fuimos distanciando. Vivimos cada vez más en dos mundos diferentes. Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido tener padres magos. —Hermione se echó hacia atrás, apoyando los codos en uno de los escalones más arriba. Suspiró, mirando hacia arriba. Encontró un manojo de muérdago que se movía sobre sus cabezas—. Probablemente deberíamos ir a dormir —dijo Hermione, tratando de incorporarse sin éxito. Se encontró con los codos pegados a la escalera—. Tienes que estar bromeando… "Deja a los gemelos inventar muérdago mágico" —Parecía estar repitiendo las palabras de otra persona.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Trata de levantarte.

Draco se esforzó, pero se encontró con que no iba a ninguna parte.

—¿Alguna idea? —dijo ella—. "Muérdago encantado". No creo que podamos conseguir levantarnos a menos que nos besamos. —Ella tomó aire mientras lo miraba en la penumbra. El fuego en la chimenea de la otra habitación estaba casi muerto. Un poco de luz de las estrellas entraba por las ventanas.

—Supongo que podríamos llamar a George para que rompa el encantamiento.

—O podríamos simplemente hacer lo que el muérdago quiere. No tiene sentido despertar a toda la casa —murmuró ella.

—Tendría más sentido —admitió él, mirándola. Hubo una pausa.

—¿Vas a…?

—¿A…? —repitió él.

—Besarme. Así podremos salir de debajo del muérdago e ir a la cama. Dormir. No tengo la intención de pasar toda la noche con los codos apoyados en las escaleras. No puedo ni siquiera sentarse debidamente.

Draco tomó aire y la miró. Ella parecía hablar bastante en serio. Intentó cambiar la expresión de su cara. ¿Era nerviosismo? ¿Ansias? ¿Impaciencia? Era difícil decirlo. Draco se inclinó hacia ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara y sujetando sus mejillas con las manos. Se acercó lentamente, presionando los labios con los suyos suavemente. Sólo duró un momento –los dos parecían haberse quedado sin aliento–, pero estaba seguro de que ella le había devuelto el beso. Draco, todavía cerca de ella, inhaló de nuevo. Olía a champú de lavanda. Dejó caer las manos por su rostro cuando se separaron.

Ella miró de nuevo hacia arriba.

—El muérdago se ha ido. Está flotando en el otro extremo de la habitación. Supongo que está programado para que se mueva una vez que las personas bajo ella se han besado. —Pero ella no se movió—. Eso estuvo… bien.

Él la miró con el orgullo herido.

—Me gustaría haber podido hacerlo mejor que solamente bien, pero era una postura incómoda.

El rostro de Hermione posiblemente se había tornado de color rojo, pero era difícil de decir sin una luz decente.

—De acuerdo. Ha estado mejor que bien. Pero deberíamos irnos a la cama. Ya es tarde.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, mirando cómo el muérdago colgaba de la nada inocentemente unos 15 pies más allá. Él se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Hermione. Ella la tomó y se levantó. Ambos recogieron sus regalos de Navidad y subieron juntos la escalera.

Hermione se despidió en silencio y entró en la habitación de Ginny, dejándolo atrás.

Draco subió a la siguiente planta y abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Harry. Se golpeó la rodilla en una silla en la oscuridad, pero logró encontrar el camino a la cama y su pijama en la mochila a través del tacto. Se cambió en la tenumbra, con la única luz que entraba tenuemente por la ventana. Podía oír los débiles ronquidos de Harry. Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Draco se había prohibido muy estrictamente pensar en ciertas cosas. Algunas cosas eran demasiado difíciles, demasiado confusas o simplemente demasiado agotadoras, similar a lo que sentía por sus padres. Tenía la sensación de que todas las cosas en las que no había querido pensar habían aparecido de repente aquella noche. Tampoco podía explicar por qué se encontraba en esa casa. Hacía sólo unos meses él lo habría considerado impensable, pero allí estaba. Había llevado platos y sillas con Potter y los Weasley como si fuera uno de ellos. Y había sentido una agradable sensación al hacerlo.

Su mente se puso a divagar sobre las otras cosas que no se había parado a pensar en lo que iba de año de su condena. ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por encontrar un trabajo diurno? Era poco probable que le pagaran más de lo que ya le estaban pagando. ¿Por qué se había dejado arrastrar a mitad de la nada en ese maldito bus?

Sabiendo que el sueño no iba a llegar fácilmente aquella noche, tocó la cubierta del cuaderno que Hermione le había dado. Se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a escribir bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Hermione permaneció despierta en la habitación de Ginny. Había puesto la caja de música y el calcetín de Navidad en el bolso, con sus cosas. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, con el labio inferior entre los dientes. Casi podía sentir sus manos en sus mejillas. Nadie la había besado así en mucho tiempo.

También sabía que había mentido.

Cuando Harry le había preguntado acerca de ella y Draco había pensado que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella era más feliz teniéndolo cerca. Pero ahora... quería saber por qué seguía pasando tiempo con ella. Estaba claro que ya no la necesitaba para sobrevivir en el mundo muggle. También sintió la urgencia de saber si aquello iba a desaparecer en siete meses, cuando volviera a recuperar su magia.


	25. Caballero

**NT : **¡Otro capítulo para alegrar el fin de semana!

Hoy me acojo a mi derecho de hacer auto-promoción para avisar de que he empezado la traducción de otra historia. Esta es algo más oscura, y en general bastante diferente a Mugglefied. Para los que se quejan de que este fic va muy lento xD Su nombre es "A Marriage Most Convenient", si os interesa leerla está en mi perfil.

¡Besitos y buen fin de semana!

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Caballero.**

* * *

Draco se despertó con el sonido de otra persona en su habitación, y por un momento se encontró desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién había allí? Draco hizo un sonido amenazador mientras su cabeza todavía se estaba despertando, y quien fuera que estuviera allí se apresuró a hablar.

—Malfoy, sólo soy yo. Me choqué con la silla mientras me levantaba. Lo siento. —Era la voz de Potter.

Poco a poco Draco se fue acordando de dónde se encontraba. Se incorporó y lo vio. Luego bajó la vista al cuaderno de cuero y la pluma que estaban a su lado en la cama. Vagamente recordó que había estado escribiendo durante un tiempo antes de dormir. Estaba en casa de los Weasley... En la Madriguera. Cerró el cuaderno y lo puso debajo de la almohada.

—Está bien. Es sólo que... —No logró terminar la frase.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Es raro acostumbrarse a despertar en un lugar nuevo. Las primeras noches en la tienda de campaña Hermione, Ron y yo siempre nos despertábamos un poco desorientados.

Draco se humedeció los labios. Había besado Hermione el día anterior por la noche, bajo el muérdago. Habían tenido que hacerlo o de lo contrario no habrían podido salir de debajo de él. Se preguntó si todavía estaría flotando en alguna parte de la planta baja, y si alguien más había sido atrapado debajo de él desde entonces.

—Al menos estoy contento de que las paredes sigan en su sitio. La casa no parece muy estable desde el exterior —comentó, sólo por decir algo.

El joven de pelo oscuro asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca parece que vaya a sostenerse en pie, pero no ha habido ningún problema con ella. Creo que he oído a personas bajando a la planta baja. ¿Estás listo para bajar?

—¿No deberíamos vestirnos? —preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía en pijama también.

—No me preocupa eso, la verdad… pero puedes vestirte si quieres. Desayunar en pijama es bastante normal aquí, sobre todo en Navidad. Feliz Navidad, Malfoy.

—Feliz Navidad, Potter. —Ellos dejaron su habitación provisional y se dirigieron a la planta principal. Casi la mitad de la multitud de la noche pasada ya se reunía alrededor de la mesa con un café o un té en las manos. Sobre la mesa había un recipiente para café y otro para té, aparte de más tazas y cucharillas.

—Oh, bien, estáis despiertos —dijo Ginny. Su navideño pijama de color rosa no se adecuaba precisamente a su complexión. Se veía a leguas que le iba grande—. Sólo quedan Bill, Fleur y Hermione y estaremos todos.

—¿Hermione aún no está abajo? —preguntó Draco mientras miraba a su alrededor. Pronto se percató de que no estaba.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Me pidió que le hiciera una taza de café. Dijo que necesitaba otros diez minutos de sueño.

Se escucharon muchos "Feliz Navidad" en la habitación. Había pan tostado en la mesa junto con las bebidas, un plato con mantequilla y un recipiente con mermelada. La señora Weasley dijo que prepararía un buen desayuno más tarde, pero hasta entonces todo el mundo tenía algo para picar.

Bill y Fleur llegaron al rato. Bill todavía seguía en pijama y parecía un poco somnoliento, pero Fleur estaba deslumbrante como siempre, aunque no se hubiera cambiado. Draco oyó a Ginny murmurar:

—¿De verdad hemos estado esperando a que se cepillara el _pelo_?

Sin embargo, Hermione todavía no había bajado.

—Ginny, ¿por qué no vas a ver cómo está? —preguntó la señora Weasley.

Ginny asintió y subió las escaleras. Draco no había sido invitado a subir, pero la siguió de todas formas. La pelirroja llamó a la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió.

—¿Hermione?

Hermione seguía en la cama con las mantas y sábanas envolviéndola hasta arriba. Su cabello era un desastre. La caja de música estaba en la cama junto a ella, sonando. Tenía los ojos rojos, estaba claro que había estado llorando.

—Oh Salazar, nunca debí haber comprado esa maldita caja —murmuró Draco, empujando a Ginny para que se apartara y poder entrar en la habitación. Se acercó a Hermione y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, cerrando la caja de música. Luego puso un brazo alrededor de ella, pero no dijo nada.

—Sólo quería escucharla una vez antes de bajar —dijo, secándose los ojos.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron mientras observaba a Draco y a su amiga.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Draco miró airadamente a la pelirroja.

—Le compré una caja de música a Hermione por Navidad.

—La canción que reproduce es la que mi madre solía cantarme de pequeña. Esta no es mi primera Navidad lejos de mis padres... no debería ser tan difícil. Pero es la primera vez que estoy lejos de ellos y _saber_ que no voy a volver a verlos es…

La cara de Ginny se desencajó de repente.

—Oh Merlín. Oh Hermione. —Ella se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, abrazando también a su amiga.

—No quiero echar a perder la mañana de Navidad a todo el mundo. Por favor, no digáis...

—Hermione…

—No puedo arruinarle la Navidad a todos —dijo con firmeza—. Ya es suficientemente duro para todo el mundo... —Hermione respiró profundamente varias veces, haciendo todo lo posible por secarse los ojos a pesar de los brazos de Ginny alrededor de ella y el brazo de Draco sobre sus hombros—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como si no hubieras dormido bien y hubieras pasado toda la noche llorando —respondió Ginny sin rodeos—. Nadie va a decir nada. Mamá tiene ese aspecto casi todas las mañanas. Vamos abajo.

Hermione parpadeó, haciendo todo lo posible para que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

—¿No sabes que hay un hechizo para eso? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes hacer que desaparezcan los ojos rojos y las ojeras. Pero yo no creo que nadie te culpara si no lo hicieras —comentó Draco en voz baja.

Ginny abrazó a Hermione con más fuerza.

—Toda la casa sufre, Hermione. No hacemos como si no pasara nada. George se está quedando con Percy en lugar de enfrentarse a su antiguo cuarto sin Fred. Charlie era el único dispuesto a dormir en la habitación de Ron, y sólo porque alguien debía hacerlo. Ven abajo.

Ambos lograron convencer a Hermione de que bajara. Ella no usó el hechizo que Draco le había sugerido, pero esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios cuando apareció frente a todos.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida más tarde de lo que pretendía. Espero no haberos retrasado mucho tiempo.

—No, en absoluto —dijo Arthur—, sólo estábamos disfrutando de nuestro café para despertarnos un poco.

Él y la señora Weasley estaban uno al lado del otro en el sofá con otros miembros de la familia que ocupaban las sillas y espacio en el suelo. Hermione, Ginny y Draco eligieron un espacio libre de suelo entre el sofá y el árbol de Navidad y los que se encontraban de pie les dieron unas tazas de café.

—Muy bien, escuchad. George y Percy, sois los encargados de repartir los regalos —dictó la señora Weasley.

George y Percy estaban más cerca del árbol, así que se levantaron de sus sillas y se pusieron a cooperar.

Ginny le susurró a Malfoy:

—Nunca eres demasiado mayor, pecoso, alto o pelirrojo para escuchar y hacer lo que dice tu madre. Regla número dos de esta casa.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es la regla número uno?

—Si no haces lo que dice mamá, por el amor de Merlín, no dejes que te atrape —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Percy se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz para ponerlas de nuevo en su lugar. Su pijama parecía haber sido planchado recientemente y era evidente que se había peinado minuciosamente. Leyó la primera etiqueta.

—Ginny —dijo, sosteniendo un paquete.

Ginny lo tomó y lo desenvolvió. Eran unos nuevos guantes de Quidditch.

—¡Gracias!

Uno por uno, los regalos fueron abriéndose durante la mayor parte de la mañana. La señora Weasley lloró cuando abrió el medallón que Harry y Hermione le habían regalado con las fotos de Ron y Fred en el interior, y Arthur inmediatamente se lo puso alrededor del cuello. Hermione inmediatamente desenvolvió una de las plumas de caramelo que Ginny le había traído de Honeydukes y se la metió en la boca, también le dio las gracias a Harry por la pulsera encantada que le había dado. De ella colgaban una cara sonriente y un terrier.

Draco vio que a la señora Weasley le había gustado el delantal que había elegido para ella y el señor Weasley parecía lleno de alegría con su calculadora. Draco se sintió extrañamente satisfecho cuando sus regalos fueron tan bien recibidos. Por lo general siempre había comprado algún regalo para sus padres en esas fechas, pero al fin y al cabo lo único que le importaba era recibir los suyos.

Observó con placer cómo Hermione desenvolvía el calendario planificador que había elegido para ella con el fin de ayudarla a organizar sus ajetreados días de la semana. Draco se había tomado la libertad de apuntar a lápiz unas pocas cosas que pensaba que eran importantes como: "Tomarse una noche libre para hacer algo que no sea estudiar, como por ejemplo ir al cine" o "Preparar la cena para tu encantador vecino". También le había regalado un bote de gel que hacía burbujas y que olía delicioso, a manzanilla y lavanda. Se suponía que era relajante y que ayudaba a promover buenos sueños. Al menos eso es lo que decía la etiqueta.

Cuando le tocó a él abrir sus regalos se encontró con un paquete de dulces de azúcar y galletas de la señora Weasley, así como un suéter gris que parecía bastante cálido, obviamente tejido a mano. Tenía una D de color verde en la parte frontal. Al verse en medio de una dura persuasión por parte de la multitud Draco decidió hacer lo que pedían y se la puso sobre el pijama. Ginny le regaló una bufanda, incluso Harry le había comprado un reloj. Draco no estaba seguro de quién era, pero también había algo de comida para su búho, Xavier. No había logrado encontrar comida parecida en ninguna tienda muggle. Hermione le había regalado guantes –finos pero calientes–, y copas de vino.

—Justo cuando estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a beber el vino en tazas de café —bromeó, mirándola por encima del hombro.

Hermione estaba rodeada por un pequeño montón de regalos y una pila de papel de envolver. Su cabello todavía era un desastre, pero ella estaba realmente sonriente y la mayor parte de la rojez se había desvanecido de sus ojos. También llevaba un jersey Weasley, como más o menos todos los allí presentes.

George hizo todo lo posible por reír, sonreír y apreciar sus regalos. Percy hizo todo lo posible por tratar de responder a las bromas de su hermano, aunque muchas de las veces sonara demasiado seco. Los dos lo estaban intentando, pero Percy no era Fred. Hubo una risa general cuando su madre hizo un comentario despectivo sobre la longitud del pelo de George y Ginny se ofreció a encontrar algunas horquillas para él.

El paquete que Narcissa había enviado a Hermione para que lo custodiara hasta Navidad tenía una sorpresa extra en él. Cuando Draco lo abrió y cogió el pijama de seda negra que había enviado, un segundo paquete envuelto y una nota cayeron sobre su regazo. Él le entregó ambos a Hermione, ya que era su nombre el que estaba escrito en la nota. Ella la leyó en voz alta.

—Estimada Hermione, ya que sé que pasarás las Navidades con Draco pensé que el mejor lugar para poner tu regalo donde no lo encontraras sería dentro del de mi hijo. Feliz Navidad. Narcissa Malfoy. —Hermione abrió el paquete y encontró un bote de champú domador de enredos, de Evangeline—. ¿Es como una poción para el pelo? —preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Esa marca es mucho mejor. Te dará los mismos resultados que una poción normal para el pelo, pero durará más. Cuesta alrededor de cuatro veces más. Mi madre lo utiliza de vez en cuando hace mal tiempo. Pero si alguna vez le dices que te lo he dicho, voy a tener que matarte.

Narcissa había puesto un par de broches con forma de mariposas bastante realistas a un lado de la botella.

—Son muy… realistas —dijo ella.

—Y algo que nunca usarías —señaló él—. Al menos lo intentó. Espero que le guste la foto enmarcada que le envié. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez usará el vestido muggle pero... —Se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo, mirad aquí —dijo el señor Weasley, sacando la cámara que Bill y Fleur le habían regalado. Él tomó una foto de la sala de estar con su familia.

Cuando todos los regalos fueron abiertos, la señora Weasley ordenó a las chicas que fueran a la cocina para ayudar con el desayuno y puso a Bill y Charlie a limpiar toda la sala de estar, hasta arriba de papel de regalo. Harry y Draco recogieron las cosas de las tostadas y el café y George y Percy pusieron la mesa para el desayuno. Draco observó cómo incluso el más mayor de los chicos Weasley hacía lo que le decía su madre. El señor Weasley se acercó a él y le susurró:

—Todos lo saben, nunca eres demasiado mayor, rico, inteligente, alto, pecoso o gracioso para hacer lo que dice tu madre. —Aquello le pareció un eco de lo que Ginny le había dicho anteriormente, por lo que Draco no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

En poco tiempo la mesa se llenó de bacon, salchichas, huevos, frijoles al horno y más tostadas, con jarras de jugo y más café y té, y todo el mundo se sentó para un desayuno tardío.

A medida que comenzó el desayuno, el señor Weasley se puso de pie para hablar, sosteniendo la mano de su esposa.

—Sé que Harry debe irse a atender sus deberes de padrino esta tarde, y Bill y Fleur se marchan a ver a la familia de ella, por lo que quería decir esto ahora. Gracias a todos por venir. Estamos encantados de contar con todos. Y quiero tomar un momento para recordar a las personas que no están aquí. No sólo... —Su voz se quebró, pero él continuó—, no solo a Fred y Ron, sino a todos los que no celebran la Navidad con nosotros este año. Tonks y Remus Lupin. Los Granger. Albus Dumbledore. Alastor Moody. Y tantos otros. Me gustaría dedicarles un minuto de silencio. —Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y luego el hombre levantó un vaso de zumo de naranja—. Por la vida y por todos nuestros seres queridos. —Hubo un murmullo general y todos levantaron los vasos frente a ellos.

Draco estaba sentado entre Potter y Hermione de nuevo. Ella parecía estar llevándolo mejor de lo que lo había llevado esa mañana. Draco apretó su mano debajo de la mesa. Había esperado que el desayuno se volviera algo incómodo después del discurso del señor Weasley, pero George los sorprendió a todos comenzando a contar la historia de cómo él y Fred habían probado una poción de envejecimiento para conseguir entrar en la línea de edad que guardaba el cáliz de fuego.

—Nuestras barbas podrían haber competido con la de Dumbledore. Pero ni siquiera eso nos permitió atravesar la línea —dijo, riéndose de su desgracia.

Potter siguió el hilo de la conversación cuando todo el mundo dejó de reír.

—Ron me dijo una vez que su miedo a las arañas venía de Fred. Dijo algo acerca de su osito de peluche.

George asintió enérgicamente.

—Recuerdo eso. Ron estaba a punto de cumplir tres años y había roto la escoba de juguete de Fred. Él estaba tan enfadado que, de repente, al oso de peluche de Ron le salieron varias patas y saltó de sus brazos, corriendo por el suelo.

Toda la mesa empezó a contar historias sobre las personas que no estaban allí. Hubo un montón de risas, sonrisas y alguna que otra lágrima. Pero lo más importante era que no habían caído en el olvido.

—Es difícil elegir cuál de vuestros momentos es el mejor, George —señaló Hermione—. Vuestra gran salida de Hogwarts es legendaria, pero no puedo evitar recordar que vosotros le tirasteis bolas de nieve en la cara a Voldemort.

Hubo un estremecimiento general en la mesa al escuchar ese nombre, y un sorprendido George preguntó:

—¿Lo hicimos?

—¿No te acuerdas? Era mi primer año. Encantasteis unas bolsas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrel por el castillo y alguna rebotó en la parte posterior de su turbante. Bueno, nos dimos cuenta más tarde de que Voldemort estaba viviendo bajo el turbante de Quirrell, así que realmente...

Hubo risas en general en la mesa, y una clara aprobación por parte de Charlie y Bill. Sólo la señora Weasley se veía un poco exasperada.

—¡George, no es apropiado hacer que bolas de nieve golpeen la cabeza de un profesor!

—Pero era quien-tú-sabes, mamá —argumentó George.

—No lo sabías en ese momento. ¿Le harías lo mismo a la profesora McGonagall? ¿O a mí?

—Merlín, no —respondió su hijo.

—Recuerdo cuando McGonagall sacó a Ron a bailar cuando estábamos aprendiendo para el baile de Navidad —dijo Harry, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema.

Draco escuchó las historias y decidió que sería mejor _no_ contar la historia de la varita rota de Ron y el día que vomitó babosas.

Cuando el desayuno acabó (ya estaba bien entrado el mediodía) Harry se despidió de todos y se dirigió arriba para empacar sus cosas.

El señor Weasley miró a Hermione y Draco.

—¿Os veré a vosotros mañana?

—Aquí estaremos —respondió ella.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo, señor Weasley, señora Weasley. —Draco llevaba el jersey Weasley y había preparado el resto de sus cosas en su mochila, junto con el juguete de peluche que Draco le había comprado a Teddy.

Bill y Fleur también se despidieron –habían organizado el transporte por traslador para ir a ver a su familia en Francia, y éste se activaría pronto. Sólo necesitaban recoger sus cosas en Shell Cottage antes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Draco a Hermione en voz baja al salir de la cocina. Él recogió sus cosas de la sala de estar para llevarlos arriba.

—Bueno, podríamos caminar hasta el pueblo. No creo que haya muchas tiendas abiertas siendo Navidad, pero es diferente de Londres. Menos agitado. Mucho menos. Podemos dar un paseo —respondió ella—. Ginny, ¿quieres venir?

Para decepción de Draco, Ginny decidió ir con ellos. Sospechaba que quería mantener un ojo puesto en Hermione. Finalmente todos se vistieron y se reunieron en la puerta trasera. Para sorpresa de Draco, George y Percy habían decidido ir también con ellos, aunque Charlie estaba trasteando en el cobertizo con su padre.

Así que la multitud vagó hasta el pueblo por la nieve. Hermione había tenido razón cuando dijo que no pensaba que hubiera muchos establecimientos abiertos, pero era algo que hacer y un lugar en el que estar. Draco habló en voz baja a Hermione mientras caminaban.

—No sabía que los lunátic-ehh, los Lovegood vivían tan cerca de aquí.

—Sí. Creo que realmente se dejan ver poco.

Él miró de soslayo a su alrededor y luego le susurró al oído a Hermione mientras caminaban:

—Ella me dijo anoche... que me perdonaba. Bueno, no dijo eso exactamente. Dijo que no me odiaba. Fue prisionera en mi casa durante semanas y yo no hice nada por ayudarla. Pero ella no me odia.

Hermione sonrió.

—Luna es buena. A pesar de sus locas teorías y por las raras ocasiones en las que la he visto enojada o frustrada... ella es muy buena. Creo que es una de las pocas personas que realmente entiende que el odio daña tanto al odiado como al que odia.

—No creo que yo me hubiera perdonado si fuera ella. —Él tenía sus nuevos guantes puestos y el jersey Weasley debajo de la chaqueta. Ginny había insistido en que también se pusiera la bufanda que le había regalado. Tragó saliva—. Cuando me quitaron la magia lo único que quería era volver a mi mansión y estar con mi madre y mi magia de nuevo. No estoy seguro de que ahora quiera lo mismo.

—¿No? —preguntó Hermione, sin mirarlo.

—Quiero mi magia. No voy a echar de menos caminar hasta la lavandería para lavar la ropa. O lavar los platos a mano. Y me gustaría ver a mi madre de nuevo, a pesar de que las cosas que dije anoche son ciertas. Pero no estoy seguro de que me gustara vivir en la mansión de nuevo. Sé que hasta este verano he sido bastante insensible pero... las terribles cosas que pasaron allí... he tenido tiempo para darme cuenta de ellas y no creo que alguna vez vuelva a verla como cuando era pequeño.

Hermione tomó su mano.

—Probablemente no. Pero no tienes que volver allí. No sé si el Ministerio dejará que te quedes con el piso, pero se puede conseguir otro lugar.

Ginny, George y Percy señalaron varios de los edificios en el pueblo mientras vagaban a través de él, e hicieron preguntas acerca de algunas de las decoraciones muggles de Navidad. Hermione hizo lo posible por explicar su significado en voz baja mientras caminaban por la pequeña calle principal.

Un rato después decidieron darse la vuelta y regresar.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno, podríamos tratar de hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, pero no hay suficiente cantidad en el suelo —dijo George, levantando un poco con sus botas.

—A mí me gustaría leer el nuevo libro que me han regalado de la historia del gobierno en el mundo mágico —anunció Percy.

—Me gustaría que me lo dejaras cuando te lo hayas terminado —añadió Hermione.

Al final llegaron a la Madriguera y Ginny logró convencer a Draco, George y Hermione para que jugaran a las cartas explosivas. Draco jugó con especial cuidado, ya que no tenía manera de hacer que volvieran a crecerle las cejas con magia si se le chamuscaban. Miró a su alrededor disimuladamente un par de veces, buscando el muérdago encantado de la noche anterior, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Tal vez ahora estuviera en la cocina.

—¿Os vais a quedar esta noche u os vais después de la cena? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione miró a Draco.

—No he programado nuestro viaje de regreso en el autobús noctámbulo todavía, así que podemos pasar otra noche. —Hubo un implícito " _si Draco quiere"_ al final de la frase.

Él asintió.

—No tengo prisa por volver a subirme a esa cosa.

Ginny se animó un poco.

—A mamá y papá no les importa que os quedéis toda la semana aquí si queréis —ofreció.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo estar toda la semana. Tengo mi aprendizaje con Belby y la tienda de George. Y Draco tiene trabajo. Pero ya que estás libre estos días y no tienes que volver a la escuela pregúntale a tu madre si puedes venir a mi casa para la víspera de Año Nuevo.

—Voy a ver si me deja. Se ha vuelto muy protectora últimamente —respondió Ginny.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi casa está conectada a la Red Flu. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es entrar en la chimenea. —Miró a Draco—. Podríamos ver una película o algo.

Éste reprimió un suspiro. Desde anoche las piezas habían comenzado a encajar en su cabeza. La idea de pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo con Hermione era genial, y realmente prefería hacerlo sin la pelirroja, a ser posible. Pero no parecía probable.

—Podríamos invitar a Potter también —farfulló.

George se rió.

—Suenas tan emocionado por eso…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y supongo que no sería una verdadera fiesta sin ti, así que mejor que aparezcas tú también.

George se frotó las sienes.

—Tal vez. Lee quería salir conmigo a algún lugar esa noche, pero no estoy seguro de que me apetezca estar en medio de una gran multitud. Quizás estar con vosotros sea mejor. Perce, ¿te apuntas?

—Normalmente ya estoy dormido antes de la medianoche —dijo con frialdad.

Su hermano rodó los ojos.

—Es Año Nuevo y no trabajas al día siguiente.

Llegados a ese punto Hermione se preguntó cómo lo que había comenzado como una simple invitación para que Ginny se uniera a ella y Draco en Año Nuevo se había convertido en lo que parecía ser una pequeña fiesta. En realidad ella no hacía fiestas. Pero ya era un poco demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Draco pareció leer su mente y susurró cuando se pusieron de pie:

—Si se llena demasiado para ti siempre puedes cruzar el pasillo y esconderte en mi piso hasta que todos tus invitados se vayan.

Eso la hizo sonreír. El grupo que había estado jugando a las cartas empezó a dispersarse. Percy quería volver a su libro, George tenía algunas ideas que anotar para la tienda antes de que se le olvidaran y Ginny regresó a su habitación para escuchar música. Draco se encontró cara a cara con Hermione por primera vez en todo el día y, de repente, no estaba seguro de qué decirle.

Afortunadamente, Hermione siempre había sido de ideas rápidas.

—¿Quieres ir arriba antes de que la señora Weasley nos pida que ayudemos con la cena?

—Merlín, sí —dijo, y ambos subieron las escaleras. Hermione se sentó en la que había sido la cama de Harry. Draco se acomodó en una de las sillas de la habitación. Ella jugueteó con su pulsera encantada.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que esté invadiendo una familia a la que no pertenezco?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que estás a punto de ser adoptado por la familia Weasley. Todavía no te han teñido el pelo de rojo, ni tatuado pecas en la cara… pero lo harán. Molly ya te da órdenes como a uno de los suyos, y pone el doble de cantidad en tu plato que en el de cualquier otro, igual que hace con Harry. No estás siendo tratado como un invitado, estás siendo tratado como uno más de la familia.

La mano de Draco fue a su cabello, como si tuviera miedo de que realmente pudiera estar cambiando de color.

—Ellos no lo harían.

Hermione se rió en voz baja.

—Probablemente no. Fred y George amenazaron con hacérselo a Harry una vez, pero no creo que lo hubieran hecho en realidad. Es probable que estés seguro en ese aspecto. Y me alegro de que estés aquí.

Draco se alisó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Yo también. Es mucho mejor que las alternativas.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás hasta que pudo apoyar la cabeza contra la pared.

—No estoy segura de que pueda soportar la idea de comer de nuevo, pero vamos a tener que ir abajo en algún momento.

—Supongo que sí.

Ella le hablaba al techo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

—Siento que esta mañana tú y Ginny hayáis tenido que venir a buscarme. Es extraño. Si me hubieran preguntado hace unos meses habría pensado que estar sin Ron en este momento sería más difícil que estar sin mis padres. He pasado un montón de Navidades lejos de ellos, generalmente para estar con él y Harry y… sé que todavía están por ahí en alguna parte, aunque no me reconozcan. Pero los he echado mucho de menos en estos últimos días.

Draco no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

—Tal vez porque él realmente se ha ido, y tus padres siguen en el mundo de alguna manera, pero fuera de tu alcance. Extraño a mi madre más que a mi padre en este momento. No porque no estuviera cerca de él, sino porque sé que va a estar fuera de mi vida durante muchos años. Y sé que mi madre y yo volveremos a vernos mucho antes.

—Tal vez. —Ella movió una de sus manos fuera de su regazo y mantuvo la palma hacia arriba sobre la cama. Draco la miró por un momento, sin saber lo que ese gesto significaba. Tan pronto como lo entendió deslizó su silla hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a su mano, y simplemente la sostuvo. Se quedaron así durante un rato en un agradable silencio hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó a todos a la mesa.

Otro almuerzo con demasiada comida y un montón de lo que hablar. Esta vez Draco se sentó entre Hermione y George.  
Aunque el señor Weasley fue el que habló con él la mayor parte del tiempo, encontró curiosas varias de las cosas que le contó sobre los artefactos muggles. Parecía un poco melancólico.

—A veces me he preguntado cómo sería vivir sin magia... Me he propuesto varias veces pasar sin magia una semana, pero nunca he conseguido lograrlo.

Su esposa se rió.

—A veces pienso que ni siquiera te podías atar los cordones de los zapatos sin magia.

—Puedo atarlos. Ellos simplemente no permanecen atados mucho tiempo —argumentó.

Había un brillo alrededor de ellos. Incluso con todo el dolor por el que habían pasado, se tenían el uno al otro.

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron un par de veces buscando el muérdago flotante cerca del techo, pero no volvió a verlo. En un momento dado, George se dio cuenta y le dijo en voz baja.

—Lo descolgué. Las probabilidades de que me encontrara bajo él con Percy eran demasiado fuertes, y eso sería horrible. Es mucho mejor para los pasillos de la escuela, fiestas, oficinas, ese tipo de cosas. —Él arqueó una ceja—. No te has visto atrapado bajo él, ¿verdad?

Draco hizo un gesto apenas perceptible y frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa que estalló en la cara de George, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no dijo nada.

La familia se reunió alrededor de la radio de nuevo por la tarde, a pesar de que Percy y Hermione estaban hojeando sus libros. Charlie estaba trabajando en el boceto de un tatuaje de dragón que estaba planeando hacerse. Ginny y George jugaban una partida de Gobstones. Draco tenía su diario en el regazo, pero no escribía, simplemente observaba la escena a su alrededor. ¿Así era como se sentía pasar un día de fiesta con una gran familia? Era sorprendentemente agradable.

Más tarde, la gente empezó a irse escaleras arriba. Percy quería irse a la cama temprano, ya que trabajaba la mañana siguiente. Lo mismo hizo Arthur, y por supuesto, Molly se fue con él. George había previsto la apertura de la tienda por la mañana, cuando estaba seguro de que habría un montón de gente en el callejón Diagon. Charlie puso su boceto a un lado y subió a la habitación de Ron. Ginny, Hermione y Draco fueron abandonados a su suerte.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte mañana? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí, tenemos planes con Harry. Su primo va a venir. Todavía están tratando de encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Pero habla con tu madre para ver si puedes venir y unirte a nosotros para Año Nuevo —insistió Hermione.

Ginny asintió, se despidió y se fue arriba.

Draco miró a Hermione con diversión.

—Es interesante cómo has asumido que estoy libre en Año Nuevo sin ni siquiera preguntar.

El rostro de la castaña se tornó rosado de repente.

—Lo siento, pensé... —Las palabras se le enredaban en los labios. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro—. Me gustaría pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo contigo. Lo siento por suponer que tú también querrías pasarla conmigo.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca eran tan rígidas que Draco casi se rió. Él apenas resistió el impulso de tocar su cara.

—Eres la mejor compañía que he encontrado en mucho tiempo. Me gustaría pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo contigo, sólo que creo que estaré trabajando la mayor parte de ella.

La boca de Hermione formó una pequeña O.

—No había pensado que tuvieras que trabajar esa noche. Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es una de las razones por las que estoy como voluntario en la biblioteca. Si tengo que trabajar, prefiero hacer algo en horas decentes que no me hagan trabajar hasta tarde los fines de semana y días festivos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Con su comenzado aprendizaje y las noches de trabajo de Draco, sus horarios eran casi totalmente opuestos.

—Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando recuperes tu magia de nuevo?

Él la miró con una expresión algo contrariada.

—No lo sé. Todavía parece como si quedara una eternidad para eso. Como has dicho, no tengo que volver a la mansión. Pero no sé lo que podría hacer. Sería demasiado tarde para mí para volver a Hogwarts. No me puedo imaginar a nadie del Ministerio que quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo. Particularmente no quiero entrar en el negocio. Es sólo que, no sé...

Hermione hizo lo posible para aligerar el ambiente; después de todo había sido ella quien había llevado la conversación por ese camino.

—Bueno, si todo lo demás falla, el Caldero Chorreante podría estar buscando a alguien que fregara los platos.

—Vaya, gracias. —Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—. Pero por el momento me gustaría pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo contigo. Incluso si llenas tu piso de Gryffindors esa noche.

Hermione sonrió.

—Me alegra oírlo. No me gustaría tener que arrastrarte hasta allí en contra de tu voluntad. —Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia las escaleras—. Supongo que deberíamos irnos a la cama. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Ginny sobre cómo fueron las cosas con Harry. —Draco arqueó una ceja, interrogante—. Bueno, ellos estaban juntos antes de que nos fuéramos a buscar Horrocruxes, y después de la batalla Harry desapareció durante meses. Ayer fue la primera vez que lo vieron desde entonces. Le dije a Harry que le escribiera al menos, pero seguro que no lo hizo. Ese hombre... puede hacer frente a un dragón sin apenas sudar, pero no le pidas que le hable a una chica que le gusta. —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Draco sonrió.

—Es mucho más difícil hablar con una chica que te gusta de lo que es enfrentarse a un dragón.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que es enfrentarse a un dragón? —preguntó, escéptica, y luego añadió—: Yo he montado en un dragón. —Draco se echó a reír. El posible doble sentido de sus palabras fue demasiado para él. Hermione pareció darse cuenta de aquello después de un momento, y con una débil sonrisa le dio un manotazo en el brazo—. No era mi intención que sonara de esa manera —se quejó.

Draco se frotó el brazo.

—¿También le pegabas a tus amigos cuando estabas en la escuela?

—Sí. Aunque nunca les di un puñetazo a ninguno de ellos en la nariz. —Miró su nariz con una sonrisa reprimida—. ¿Rompí la tuya ese día?

Él se frotó la nariz.

—No, sólo heriste mi orgullo.

Sin pensarlo, ella extendió la mano y acarició el puente de su nariz con un dedo, como si se tratara de un pájaro o un pequeño gatito.

—Bueno, parece haber sobrevivido.

Draco suspiró profundamente mientras movía su mano. Deseó que George no hubiera quitado el muérdago. Sería más fácil besarla si tenía una excusa distinta a _"wow Hermione, estás muy cerca de mí, me pregunto a qué saben tus labios. ¿Me dejas probarlos?"_ Tal vez sólo estuviera confundido por los días de fiesta, pero lo dudaba. El muro que había construido en su propia cabeza se había caído la noche anterior y ahora le tocaba averiguar lo que quería hacer al respecto.

—Sí, los Malfoy siempre sobreviven, con narices y todo.

Ella rió.

—Ya es tarde. Tendría que ir a la cama.

Él le ofreció el brazo.

—Permíteme que te acompañe a la puerta. Un caballero siempre acompaña a una dama.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora eres un caballero? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja, pero tomando su brazo todos modos.

—Yo _siempre_ he sido un caballero —corrigió él.

Subieron juntos las escaleras y Draco dejó a Hermione en la puerta de Ginny. Se despidieron y Hermione entró en la habitación.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó en voz baja con la esperanza de no despertar a su amiga si estaba dormida.

—Todavía estoy despierta —dijo ella—. Has estado abajo mucho tiempo.

—Draco y yo estábamos hablando —comentó, sentándose en la cama chirriante—. Quería preguntarte cómo van las cosas con Harry.

—Estás cambiando el tema... Están bien. Fue bueno verlo. Él sigue siendo Harry. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Se disculpó por no haberme escrito en los últimos seis meses. Dijo que necesita tiempo para superar las cosas y que no iba a ser un muy buen novio hasta ese momento. Dijo que tal vez en otros seis meses podríamos volver a hablarlo, pero que no debería estar esperándolo. Ya veremos en qué punto estamos los dos cuando termine en Hogwarts. Tendremos que ver si seguimos siendo compatibles. Puede que sí, puede que no.

—Gin, lo siento...

—No, él tiene razón —insistió ella, aunque su voz se quebraba un poco—. La verdad es que no soy la misma persona que era hace un año y medio. He visto cosas. Tengo pesadillas. Todavía me estremezco a veces y agarro mi varita con más frecuencia de lo que debería. Y no puedo ni imaginar cómo han sido los días para ti, Harry y… Ron. Tal vez en otros seis meses todos estaremos mejor y Harry y yo podremos volver. Tal vez no. Todavía me preocupo por él. Y creo que él todavía se preocupa por mí. Pero... una relación no solo funciona con los sentimientos. Una relación necesita más cosas para funcionar.—Hermione no estaba segura de qué decir, así que Ginny siguió hablando—. De todos modos, es lo que es en este momento. Ambas personas tienen que estar dispuestas a tratar de hacer funcionar la relación, y él no está dispuesto en este momento. —Miró a su amiga con curiosidad—. Tú y Malfoy habéis estado terriblemente cerca el último par de días.

—No creo que hayamos estado mucho más cerca estos días de lo que lo hemos estado los últimos meses. Él es... él ha sido mi amigo, y me ayudó a mantenerme en movimiento a pesar de todo —dijo Hermione—. Yo no estaría tan entera como estoy ahora sin él.

Ginny la miró con aburrimiento y resopló.

—Bueno, independientemente de si habéis estado cerca los últimos meses… lo cierto es que estáis _muy_ cerca. —La morena se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su amiga, y Ginny debió de haber visto algo en su expresión, porque sus ojos se abrieron mucho—. Ha pasado algo.

—Nos quedamos atrapados bajo el muérdago de George anoche —admitió Hermione—. Es extraño. Draco y yo... pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Nos tomamos de las manos cuando necesitamos apoyo. Me hace la cena cuando he tenido un día largo, o pasamos el día en mi sofá viendo películas o leyendo. Esta fue la primera vez que nos besamos. No se sentía poco natural. Se sentía igual que todo lo que hacemos. No tiene mucho sentido.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en la cara de Ginny.

—Te gusta Draco Malfoy.

—A mí no... tal vez. ¿Sí? No sé, Gin. No sé nada. No sé si sólo pasa tiempo conmigo porque no hay nadie más. O… o qué. Me gustaría volver a besarlo. Creo.

Ginny rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces hazlo. Sólo tienes una vida. Haz que cuente.

—¿Y el riesgo de arruinar o perder lo que sea que tenemos ahora? Hemos trabajado en ello durante meses.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es tu decisión. Nunca lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no sabes dónde estarás en seis meses. Ni él lo sabe.


	26. Nuevos comienzos

**NT : **¡Hola! Dejo este nuevo capítulo un poco antes del fin de semana porque he tenido unos días libres y he tenido tiempo. Creo que podría volver a actualizar el sábado o el domingo. ¿Qué traducción preferís? ¿"Mugglefied" o "A Marriage Most Convenient"? Os lo pregunto porque a mí me es indiferente :)

PD: Quiero agradecer a esas personas del grupo de Facebook de "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" por las palabras tan lindas que han tenido conmigo estos días. Gracias de verdad, de corazón. Necesitaba una mano amiga y me he encontrado abrazada y apoyada por muchas personas. Sois un amor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Nuevos comienzos.**

* * *

Después de la noche llegó la mañana y Draco se levantó y empezó a empacar sus cosas. A pesar de que sólo había pasado dos noches allí, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la habitación, al olor a pólvora y a todo lo demás. Una parte de él sintió un extraño pesar al saber que se irían ese mismo día. Se vistió y se echó la mochila al hombro antes de bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a Hermione y Ginny allí, todavía en pijama.

—¿No te ha dicho nadie que los pelirrojos no pueden vestir de rosa? —preguntó Draco.

—Mucha gente. Pero por lo general les digo que vayan a meter sus varitas en algún lugar oscuro, ya me entiendes —respondió Ginny alegremente.

—Pues qué bien que ahora no tengo varita —murmuró Draco. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y se sirvió el desayuno—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—George se ha ido a abrir la tienda —dijo Hermione—. Charlie se ha ido con él y Percy ya se ha marchado al Ministerio.

—Mamá y papá estarán por ahí, en alguna parte. Podrían estar fuera, caminando en el jardín. A veces son como un par de adolescentes. Pero mamá dejó el desayuno preparado para nosotros, que ya es algo.

Draco sintió un poco de alivio al no tener que unirse a un gran desayuno familiar aquel día también. Aunque había disfrutado el último par de días rodeado de gente, estaba listo para una reducción drástica de su vida social.

—Después de terminar de desayunar me vestiré y podremos volver a montarnos en el autobús Noctámbulo —comentó Hermione.

—Oh, qué alegría —dijo Draco sin un atisbo de entusiasmo.

Ginny rió.

—Yo intentaré convencer a mamá para que me deje salir en la víspera de año nuevo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, dando el último bocado de su desayuno.

Draco se quedó abajo mientras Hermione subía a cambiarse. Para su sorpresa Ginny también se quedó y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo cuando se percató de que lo estaba observando.

—¿Qué? —espetó él.

Ginny frunció los labios de una manera muy parecida a como lo hacía McGonagall.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no le hagas daño a mi mejor amiga.

—Weaslette-

—Lo digo en serio, Malfoy —dijo, interrumpiéndolo—. He visto cómo os miráis el uno al otro. No te atrevas a hacerle daño —sentenció en voz baja y feroz.

Draco tragó saliva. Para no ser una persona particularmente grande, Ginny Weasley podría resultar muy amenazante y aterradora cuando quería.

—Recordaré eso.

—Más te vale —dijo ella, sonriendo amablemente y levantándose de la mesa.

Draco la observó desaparecer por las escaleras.

—Las mujeres están locas —murmuró.

Estuvo unos minutos más sentado a la mesa hasta que Hermione volvió a bajar con su bolso.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó—. Ya me he despedido de Ginny.

—Si no hay más remedio… —respondió—. Creo que ella ya se despidió de mí.

—Entonces sólo tenemos que encontrar a Molly y Arthur y podremos irnos.

Tal y como había predicho Ginny, encontraron a los padres Weasley paseando por el jardín, así que se acercaron para despedirse. La señora Weasley les dijo a ambos que eran bienvenidos de nuevo en cualquier momento, y el señor Weasley se hizo eco de sus palabras. Draco les dio un sincero agradecimiento por haberlo incluido en las festividades, y Hermione comentó la posibilidad de que Ginny fuera a su piso a celebrar el año nuevo.

Cuando salieron de la parcela, Hermione invocó al autobús Noctámbulo y le dio al conductor la dirección de Harry cuando subieron. Draco lamentó haber desayunado no mucho después de que se pusiera en marcha. Ninguno de los dos habló demasiado. Hermione combatía las náuseas enterrando la nariz en un libro. Le ofreció otro a Draco, pero era demasiado difícil concentrarse cuando el autobús parecía meterse dentro y fuera del espacio.

Cuando el autobús finalmente se detuvo en Grimmauld Place, Draco y Hermione bajaron de él con gusto.

—Nunca más. Nunca más —murmuró él.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione con estoicismo—, el lado positivo es que estamos de vuelta en Londres, así que puedes tomar el metro de vuelta a nuestros pisos al salir de aquí.

Ella caminó hasta la casa –que apareció de la nada a medida que se acercaba– llegó a la puerta y llamó.

Harry abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar. Hermione se mostró contenta al ver que el paragüero troll y el retrato de la madre de Sirius habían desaparecido. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Es asombroso. Tan pronto como dije que iba a prenderle fuego al retrato para no tener que escucharla gritarme nunca más, Kreacher se apresuró a ofrecerse para quitarlo de la pared. Vive en su pequeña despensa ahora. La he insonorizado.

A medida que caminaban por la casa, la expresión de Hermione empezó a endurecerse al ver las cabezas de los elfos domésticos todavía colgadas de la pared.

—¡Harry! —dijo con exasperación, haciendo un gesto hacia ellas.

—Quiero quitarlas pero no sé qué hacer con ellas. Parece... insensible tirarlas a la basura, pero no sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer con ellas. Tal vez podría enterrarlas si tuviera espacio fuera.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de que las cabezas seguían colgadas de las paredes Harry estaba haciendo un buen progreso en cuanto a deshacerse de la insufrible decoración de aquella casa.

—Tal vez McGonagall te deje enterrarlos en Hogwarts. —Ella hizo una pausa, pensativa—. Me pregunto lo que ocurre con todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts cuando mueren.

—No lo sé. Nunca pensé en preguntar eso.

Draco miró a su alrededor. No era el tipo de lugar en el que hubiera imaginado a Potter. Se podían sentir los restos de los días más oscuros de esa casa, su presencia aún impregnaba el lugar.

—Dudley está aquí —dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la sala de estar, donde un joven hombre rubio de la misma edad que el resto de ellos comía pequeños bocadillos que le ofrecía un elfo doméstico de edad avanzada. Miraba al elfo doméstico con un cierto grado de incomodidad, pero parecía dispuesto a comerse todos aquellos bocadillos.

—Dudley, esta es mi amiga Hermione, y este es Draco Malfoy. Mi primo Dudley. —Harry se quedó mirando a ambos rubios por un momento—. Malfoy me atormentaba en la escuela, Dudley me atormentaba en casa. Vosotros dos tenéis mucho en común.

Dudley le dio la mano a Hermione y Draco.

—Un placer conoceros —dijo. Luego miró a Malfoy—. ¿Lo atormentabas en la escuela? —preguntó, encontrando aquella presentación un poco extraña.

—No era más que un blanco fácil —respondió Draco.

Dudley se rió con nerviosismo.

—Lo era. ¿Los dos sois magos?

—Técnicamente yo soy una bruja —señaló Hermione.

—Y Draco es mago, pero está viviendo como un muggle durante un año —comentó Harry.

Draco resopló.

—Gracias por echar sal en la herida, Potter.

—Pero es que no eres más que un blanco fácil —repitió Harry, divertido.

Los tres se sentaron y también comieron unos sandwiches. Kreacher se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Necesitará el amo Harry algo más?

—Unas bebidas, por favor Kreacher.

El elfo se inclinó y desapareció con un chasquido. Dudley se encogió un poco.

—Lo siento. Aún no me... acostumbro —murmuró.

Hermione rompió el hielo.

—Está bien. Deberías haber visto a Draco la primera vez que montó en metro.

—La primera vez que yo viajé con polvos Flu me atraganté y terminé diciendo las palabras equivocadas. Salí en el callejón Knockturn en lugar del callejón Diagon —dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿ _Tú_ en el callejón Knockturn?

—No es uno de mis momentos favoritos. No estoy seguro de cómo habría encontrado la salida si no me hubiera topado con Hagrid —admitió.

Los cuatro lograron improvisar una conversación después de aquello. En un momento Draco se encontró hablando sobre cómo se había adaptado a la vida sin magia.

—Supongo que me da una idea de lo que debisteis haber pasado cuando entrasteis en el mundo de los magos —dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione y Harry.

Dudley se movió incómodo en su silla.

—Todos habéis experimentado ambos estilos de vida. Yo sé que la magia existe pero no podría tenerla aunque quisiera. No puedo... pero incluso si pudiera… tampoco hubiera _podid_ o. —Se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes—. Creo... creo que eso es lo que pudo haber ocurrido con nuestras madres. La mía jamás admitiría que la magia existía porque ella misma no podía hacerla. Pero creo que sólo tenía celos de que tu madre podía hacer cosas totalmente fuera de su alcance... —Se calló. Las crisis familiares no eran su flujo habitual de conversación. Luego miró nerviosamente a Kreacher cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación.

La tarde transcurrió con ratos de conversaciones normales y conversaciones incomodas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo trataron de encontrar un término medio. La expresión del rostro de Potter hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de que estaba contento de no tener que llevar la conversación él solo. La mirada de agradecimiento en el rostro de Hermione por mantener la conversación agradable parecía valer la pena, incluso cuando tuvo que dejar que todos se rieran de él.

Un rato más tarde Dudley anunció que tenía que irse. Harry le acompañó a la puerta y luego volvió y se sentó de nuevo con una mirada de alivio en el rostro.

—Gracias. Quiero que esto funcione pero… simplemente es difícil saber qué decir a veces. Hemos estado llevando vidas separadas durante tanto tiempo...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza a modo de comprensión.

—Lo sé. Hubiera sido así si hubiera vuelto a casa para las fiestas. Es difícil encontrar cosas que decir a mis padres, por no hablar de a cualquier familiar que quisiera saber cómo me va. "Lo siento tía Rose, no te puedo decir nada acerca de mis clases. O amigos. O sobre lo que quiero hacer al terminar la escuela". —Había un deje de amargura en su voz, pero la mayor parte de ella se perdió en resignación. Así eran las cosas ahora.

—Bueno, ¿queréis cenar? ¿O queréis hacer algo? —preguntó Harry, intentando cambiar de tema.

Draco miró su reloj y sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo no puedo. Tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a casa, cambiarme e irme al trabajo.

—¿Hermione? —quiso saber Harry.

—No, me apetece volver a casa. Pero prometo volver en otro momento.

Se despidieron y Harry les indicó la parada de metro más cercana.  
Draco rió al subirse al tren y Hermione le dedicó una mirada interrogante. Después de un momento, él respondió:

—El metro solía hacerme sentir miserable, nunca me hubiera imaginado que existiera una forma de transporte más odiosa que esta. Me pasaría horas viajando en metro si me mantuviera alejado de ese _bus_ infernal.

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto un día y ver los aviones despegar. Creo que te impresionarían las máquinas voladoras muggles —le dijo en voz baja mientras ambos se sujetaban a uno de los postes.

En mucho menos tiempo del esperado estaban fuera del metro y caminaban la corta distancia de vuelta a sus pisos. Draco tenía un trabajo al que acudir y Hermione tenía algunas cartas que escribir.

Después de dos días de atenciones en casa de los Weasley, Draco encontró la vuelta al trabajo particularmente agotadora. No era tanto el trabajo en sí como los clientes. Le ponían de los nervios. Tampoco ayudaba saberse atrapado allí mientras Hermione estaba sola en su piso.

Él se mantuvo ocupado durante toda la noche, pero ver a un par de parejas cenando en el restaurante le hizo preguntarse dónde llevaría a Hermione en una cita. Sabía exactamente dónde la llevaría si tuviera magia y galeones a su disposición. Se pondría sus mejores ropas –la que hacía juego con sus ojos y era de seda de acromántula–, e irían a un restaurante tan exclusivo que la mayoría de las brujas y magos no sabían de su existencia, y de los que sí, sólo unos cuantos podían entrar.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle en ese momento? Una cena en su apartamento con el jersey hecho a mano de Molly Weasley.

De alguna forma había perdido algo del suave encanto que normalmente le caracterizaba. Pero haría que funcionara. De algún modo.  
Puso una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro mientras quitaba los platos sucios de la mesa de una de las parejas. Los Malfoy eran expertos en conseguir lo que querían; Sin embargo, que lo que quisieran fuera buena idea o no era algo muy diferente.

Pero él estaba empezando a comprender qué era lo que quería, y eso ya era un buen paso hacia ello.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana alguien llamó a la puerta de Draco. Acababa de terminar de limpiar la jaula de Xavier, que estaba llena de porquería. Se sentía bastante sucio cuando sudoroso, impregnado de olor de excrementos de aves y desinfectante, abrió la puerta. Por supuesto, Hermione estaba al otro lado.

—Buenos días —dijo ella—. Estaba pensando en ir a comprar algo de comida. Después de unos días fuera no hay mucho en mi nevera. ¿Quieres venir?

Draco parpadeó.

—¿No me hueles? No puedo ir a ninguna parte en este momento.

Hermione rió.

—Por lo general no tengo como hábito olfatear a las personas. Si no lo recuerdas, viví en una tienda de campaña con dos adolescentes durante un año.

—Bueno, pero no puedo salir así. Si quieres puedes esperar veinte minutos a que me duche, si no tendrás que ir sin mí.

Hermione decidió esperar e ir con él. No era como si tuviera prisa por estar en otro lugar.

* * *

El lunes por la noche Hermione y Neville cenaban en su apartamento. Había sido bueno ponerse al día con los otros, pero Hermione tenía una pregunta más que quería hacerle a él, aunque no estaba segura de cómo decirlo.

—Neville, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta personal. Y me temo que puede sonar totalmente inapropiado. Pero no sabía a quién más preguntar. Si es totalmente inapropiado o si no quieres responder, lo entiendo —dijo ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Hermione, sólo tienes que preguntar. Si no quiero contestar no lo haré. Pero eres tú. Y yo soy yo. Así que probablemente contestaré —respondió, sonriendo de lado.

Ella tomó una respiración lenta y dejó escapar el aire de nuevo antes de volver a hablar.

—Extraño a mis padres. He pensado en tratar de encontrarlos, verlos desde una distancia prudencial tal vez. Sé que no soportaría la idea de que no me recordaran. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Neville se puso muy rígido de repente.

—Tenías razón. No estoy seguro de que sea una pregunta apropiada. Pero intentaré responder. —Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que lograra hablar de nuevo—. Creo que es diferente para mí. Nunca he conocido a mis padres de otra manera. Sé que solían ser diferentes. He oído las historias. He visto los recortes de periódico. Pero nunca me han reconocido, no saben quién soy. Tus padres... tus padres te han visto crecer. Eso es todo lo que debería importarte. —Él se encogió un poco de impotencia—. Tus padres están viviendo una vida completamente normal, sólo que sin ti. Los míos no. Siguen exactamente dónde han estado durante los últimos 17 años.

La voz de Hermione sonó muy débil después de unos segundos.

—Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado.

El joven miró al otro lado de la mesa.

—Te dije que respondería si quería, Hermione. Si alguna otra persona me hubiera preguntado esto seguramente no hubiera respondido. Yo nunca he renunciado a ellos. Todavía voy, hablo con ellos. Pero no espero ser más que, con suerte, un consuelo durante el tiempo que estoy frente a ellos. Voy tanto por mí como por ellos. No creo que pudiera vivir conmigo mismo si no fuera.

Hermione apoyó las yemas de los dedos en el brazo de su amigo.

—Gracias, Neville.

—No he hecho nada.

—Estás aquí. Y has respondido a mi pregunta. —Se puso de pie y fue a buscar el postre a la cocina—. ¿Vienes a la víspera de año nuevo el miércoles?

—No lo sé. Tengo algunas lecciones que planificar y... no sé.

—Ven. Te prometo que va a ser una noche bastante tranquila. Ginny dijo que vendría, y creo que Harry también. Draco tiene que trabajar, así que no aparecerá hasta más tarde.

—Voy a pensarlo —prometió él.

* * *

Draco suspiró. Había tenido el placer de descubrir que tenía libre el martes por la noche, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera el miércoles. Había considerado seriamente pedirle a Hermione que saliera con él en una cita, pero todavía no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que la cena en jersey. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo.

Cuando le dijo a Hermione que estaba libre esa noche ésta le había pedido ayuda para preparar la fiesta del miércoles. Hasta ahora la había acompañado a hacer la compra y había transportado las bolsas por ella, había hecho puré de patatas y ahora estaba cortando verduras. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque estuviera cortando verduras durante toda la noche, Draco decidió que tampoco era una mala manera de pasar el tiempo.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué. —Deslizó las zanahorias por la tabla de cortar y alcanzó el apio—. ¿Cómo celebran los muggles el año nuevo? ¿Es tradición comer zanahorias —preguntó medio en broma.

Hermione se rió entre dientes.

—No exactamente. La víspera de año nuevo tiende a ser una gran noche para reuniones. Algunas personas organizan pequeñas reuniones familiares, que es como siento que será este año para nosotros. A otras personas les gusta salir de fiesta y beber un montón rodeados de extraños. A mí nunca me pareció que pudiera pasar un buen momento así. Hay otras tradiciones. A la gente le gusta fijarse objetivos en la víspera de año nuevo y se comprometen a mantenerlos hasta el próximo año. Por lo general hay un beso a medianoche. Algunas personas lo hacen con los fuegos artificiales. Creo que todos vamos a pasarlo bien mañana.

—Estás planeando llenar el piso de Gryffindors ¿y piensas que voy a pasarlo bien? —preguntó.

—No es justo. También he invitado a una Ravenclaw –aunque no va a venir–. Además, parecías disfrutar en la Madriguera. No vas a ver a más Gryffindors que allí. Tampoco va a ser una gran multitud. Seguramente Lee arrastre a George a una fiesta en algún lugar, por lo que sólo seríamos nosotros, Harry, Neville y Ginny.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres recibir el año nuevo con un criminal de guerra en tu piso? —preguntó él.

—Nuevos comienzos —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo quisiera de otra manera.

Efectivamente, eran nuevos comienzos para todos. Tal vez le propondría todo eso de la cita en año nuevo. Apartó el apio de la tabla de cortar y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Una copa de vino? —ofreció ella.

—Hecho —dijo él.

Bebieron una copa en agradable silencio, Draco poniendo en orden la cocina mientras Hermione guardaba los platos hasta mañana.


	27. Nuevo año

**NT : **Segundo capítulo esta semana :) Siento que no es suficiente todas las veces que lo digo, por eso lo repito tanto... gracias por estar ahí.

PD: Nada que ver con esta historia, pero estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de "Condenados a no separarse". Me está tomando más tiempo del esperado. Sólo quería avisar por si hubiera alguien que lo espera :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Nuevo año.**

* * *

Hermione hizo lo posible por concentrarse en su lección con Belby. Esperaba tener el día de mañana libre, aunque sabía que tendría que poner a fermentar algunas pociones para conseguirlo. Estaba aprendiendo mucho, pero a veces deseaba poder pasar directamente a la lección de la poción Matalobos. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que Belby quería que le demostrara varias cosas antes de eso. Él le había dicho que sabía que podía preparar una poción, pero que si quería ir más allá no sólo necesitaba saber los cómo, sino también los porqués.

Cuando terminó se pasó un par de horas por la tienda de George antes de volver a casa. La tienda estaba demasiado llena como para considerar en trabajar en los Espejos de llamadas, así que se puso a atender a los clientes un rato.

Al llegar a casa sacó del frigorífico toda la comida que habían preparado el día anterior y se dispuso a calentarla con magia. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había insistido en que Ginny viniera esa noche. Ella simplemente podría haber pasado la noche con Draco, como todas esas otras noches. Podría haber sido un momento agradable juntos. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba que Ginny hiciera? ¿Impedir que sucediera algo con Draco? ¿Alentarla a que pasara algo con él?  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza. A veces ni ella misma comprendía su propia mente, pero de todos modos la noche ya estaba planeada. Sus amigos deberían llegar pronto y todos pasarían un buen rato. Había escogido un par de juegos de mesa, pero también podrían ver una película si así lo decidía la mayoría. Iba a ser una noche agradable, incluso aunque Draco no saliera del trabajo hasta después de las diez.

Ginny, Neville, y Harry llegaron un rato más tarde. Neville y Harry parecían particularmente felices de volver a verse; era la primera vez que se habían visto desde el funeral de Ron.  
Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comieron puré de patatas y asado y bebieron vino. Cuando terminaron, Neville llevó los platos al fregadero. Todavía tenían tiempo hasta la medianoche.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Hermione—. Tengo un par de juegos de mesa. O podríamos ver una película. O escuchar música.

—¿Qué tipo de juegos? —quiso saber Harry.

Hermione fue a buscarlos y se los enseñó. Había pensado en sacar el juego de ajedrez de Ron, pero no estaba segura de que ninguno pudiera jugar sin él. No esa noche. Además, ella no era muy buena en el ajedrez de todos modos, y el tablero lo sabía –las figuras nunca la obedecieron y dudaba que lo hicieran ahora.

—Aquí están. Scrabble —dijo, señalando una de las cajas—. Es como un crucigrama. Todo el mundo tiene cuadrados con letras impresas y hay que hacer palabras con ellas. Se consiguen puntos por cada una de las letras que utilizas; gana quién tenga el mayor número de puntos al final.

Neville rió.

—Hermione va a ganar a esto, no hay duda. ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

Y así fue como terminaron jugando al Monopoly. Hermione no había jugado en mucho, mucho tiempo, y ninguno de los otros había jugado nunca, pero sentían que tenían al menos una oportunidad decente de ganar ya que el vocabulario de Hermione no iba a ser una gran ventaja en un juego controlado por los dados.

Todavía estaban absortos en el juego, varias horas más tarde, cuando Draco llamó a la puerta. Tuvo que tocar tres veces antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y fuera a abrirle. Hermione lo recibió en su suéter Weasley y pantalones vaqueros, sonriéndole.

—Al fin llegas. Eres justo lo que necesito. Todos se han aliado contra mí. —Se dio media vuelta y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Luego anunció a los demás—. Draco está en mi equipo.

Draco se sorprendió por un momento e hizo un breve análisis de la escena. Todos los ex Gryffindor se apretaban alrededor de la mesa, inclinándose hacia una especie de tablero con pequeños trozos de plástico en él. Había fajos de papel alrededor de los bordes. Observó cómo Hermione acercaba otra silla a la mesa y tiró de él hasta ella. Los otros se movieron para hacerle espacio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Draco, mirando a todo.

Le hicieron un rápido resumen de las reglas y el progreso del juego. La mayor parte de las propiedades ya habían sido compradas y todo el mundo tenía una pila de dinero frente de ellos.

El montón de Hermione se recuperó un poco cuando ella y Draco empezaron a jugar como un equipo. Se las habían arreglado para negociar con Ginny sobre una de sus estaciones, y por un golpe de suerte habían ido a dar con la única propiedad naranja sin dueño, evitando así que Neville se hiciera con un monopolio. Las cosas estaban mejorando.

A las once y media, la energía de todos estaba empezando a flaquear. El juego parecía ir en círculos. Hacían un montón de dinero en una vuelta cuando los demás caían en sus propiedades, después tenían que hipotecarlo todo cuando ellos caían en las suyas. No parecía que fuera a detenerse nunca. El juego podría continuar durante días.

Todos se trasladaron a la sala de estar con aperitivos y bebidas. Era casi medianoche. Ginny se acomodó en el sofá con Neville y Harry y Draco se sentó en el sillón. Como buena anfitriona, Hermione sacó una de las sillas de la cocina para sí misma.

Ginny reprimió un bostezo.

—No debería estar cansada ya. No es como si hubiera hecho demasiado hoy.

—¿No te han asignado tareas que hacer durante las vacaciones? —preguntó Hermione.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un sorbo de café.

—Queda un montón de tiempo antes de que acaben las vacaciones.

Hermione hizo lo posible por contener el regaño que habría salido de su boca dos años antes si Ron y Harry hubieran dicho eso. No tenía sentido ahora. Ella cambió de tema.

—Bueno, todos podemos escribir nuestras resoluciones para el nuevo año. Sé que hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer este año. Si las escribimos nos sentiremos mucho más responsables para llevarlas a cabo.

Sin esperar a ver si a sus invitados les parecía buena idea, Hermione cogió el papel y bolígrafos que había organizado antes y se los pasó a todos. Tan pronto como terminó, Hermione comenzó a garabatear sus objetivos. Había un buen número de ellos.

Draco se quedó mirando su papel. ¿Qué quería hacer ese año? Miró a su alrededor y echó un vistazo a los demás antes de volver a mirar hacia abajo y empezar a escribir la primera. Poco a poco, un puñado de otros pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza y también los escribió sobre el papel.  
Draco no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny se había levantado para volver a llenar su taza de café. En su camino de regreso se detuvo para leer por encima de su hombro. Cuando se percató de su rostro a sólo unos pocos centímetros de él, la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras tapaba el papel con la mano. Sintió cómo se ponía pálido al ver su cara sonriente.

—Se supone que no puedes leerlo —le dijo entre dientes.

Ella seguía sonriendo cuando empezó a abrir la boca, pero Hermione había levantado la vista al oír el tono de voz de Draco.

—En realidad había pensado que podríamos leerlas en voz alta. Así podríamos ayudarnos con nuestras metas este año. ¿Nadie más quiere hacer eso? —preguntó.

Pero lo que Draco había escrito en su papel podría dibujarle una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. De ninguna manera. Dobló su pedazo de papel y dijo:

—Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué _no_ las leemos? Podríamos sellarlas y volver a abrirlas el año que viene para ver si las hemos cumplido.

—Lo conseguiríamos más fácilmente con la ayuda de los demás, ¿no te parece? ¿Harry? ¿Neville? ¿Ginny?

—Oh, creo que debemos leerlas —dijo Ginny, elevando la voz—. Yo voy primero. —Ella se movió de nuevo hacia el otro lado del sofá y recogió su hoja—. Objetivo 1: Finalizar Hogwarts. Objetivo 2: Inscribirme a las Arpías de Holyhead.

Hermione miró a su amiga.

—Parecen buenos objetivos. ¿Quién quiere ir ahora?

Neville se ofreció como voluntario. Sus objetivos eran pasar su EXTASIS de Herbología, cruzar con éxito a un hibisco y un sugarplum y conseguir quedarse otro año en Hogwarts ayudando a la profesora Sprout.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry era un poco más reacio a compartir su lista, pero al final lo hizo. Él quería ser capaz de cuidar de Teddy por su cuenta durante un fin de semana sin que nada fuera mal, ser capaz de hablar con Dudley durante una tarde sin sentirse incómodo y hacerlo toda una semana sin recordar el pasado y afrontando el futuro.

La habitación estaba tranquila después de que hubiera terminado, aunque Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento y le dijo a Hermione que era su turno.

Hermione sacó su lista.

—Es bastante larga, me temo —dijo, empezando a leer—. 1: Me gustaría pasar un mes entero sin llorar. 2: Quiero hacer un excelente progreso en mi aprendizaje y empezar a aprender la poción Matalobos de forma gratuita dentro de los próximos seis meses. 3: Voy a hacer planes concretos de cómo voy a ayudar a los magos y las brujas con licantropía para ofrecerles una vida mejor. 4: Quiero pasar mis EXTASIS de Transfiguración y Encantamientos. 5: Quiero encontrar una manera de llegar a aceptar la forma en que mis padres viven ahora. 6: Quiero pasar tiempo con toda la gente que me importa. 7: Quiero hacer un viaje a algún lugar, sólo por diversión, sólo para ver algún sitio nuevo. —Hermione dejó la lista y alzó la vista—. Draco, tu turno.

Draco miró a la habitación unos segundos, luego desplegó su papel, pero lo mantuvo de tal manera que nadie más pudiera leerlo. Empezó a leer, omitiendo la primera línea que había escrito.

—Quiero un trabajo con un horario de trabajo decente durante el resto de la condena. Tengo que averiguar lo que quiero hacer cuando me devuelvan la magia, y dónde voy a ir. También quiero escribir algo que no sea una auténtica basura. —Él dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Hizo todo lo posible por no sonar avergonzado por la última cosa de su lista, como si eso fuera lo que Ginny hubiera visto antes. Le dedicó a la pelirroja una mirada de advertencia desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ginny simplemente lo miró como si estuviera tratando de decidir si debía o no abrir la boca. Por suerte o por desgracia, Hermione miró el reloj.

—Quedan sólo unos pocos minutos hasta medianoche. —Se levantó y encendió la televisión, cambiando a un canal con una transmisión en vivo. Luego se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Draco. Había una multitud de personas que se reunían en la calle. Parecían pasar frío, pero todos estaban alegres. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el reportero comenzó una cuenta regresiva. Todos los de aquella sala se unieron a la cuenta atrás.

—Diez... nueve... ocho... siete...

Hermione se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior sin darse cuenta. Estaba sentada muy cerca de Draco. Ella le dijo que darse un beso en la medianoche del año nuevo era tradición. Sin duda besarlo durante unos pocos segundos esa noche no sería diferente a besarlo bajo el muérdago de George la semana pasada, ¿no? No tenía por qué significar nada. Estaba a punto de suceder.

—Seis... cinco... cuatro... tres...

Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a Hermione. Ella estaba muy cerca de él, su pantorrilla tocaba su rodilla. Por lo general no pensaría demasiado de ello, solían sentarse cerca el uno del otro todo el tiempo, pero Hermione había dicho que había ciertas tradiciones en esa noche.

—Dos... uno... ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Un gran número de parejas se besaron en la tele mientras otras personas gritaban felicitaciones. En el sofá, Ginny besó tanto a Neville como a Harry en la mejilla. Hermione no se dio cuenta. Draco no se dio cuenta. Entre todos esos "feliz año nuevo", Hermione se había inclinado hacia abajo y había besado a Draco en la boca. Su posición era mejor de lo que lo había sido una semana antes, a pesar de que tenía que ponerle una mano en el hombro para no caerse hacia adelante. No duró mucho tiempo, pero la cara de Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se separaron. Los labios de ambos se habían movido ligeramente sobre los del otro, dejándoles la boca medio abierta.

—Feliz año nuevo —dijo ella en voz baja, incorporándose y sentándose de nuevo en la silla de la cocina como si no hubiera ocurrido nada inusual.

—Feliz año nuevo —murmuró él, haciéndose eco.

Hermione vio cómo los otros se le habían quedado mirando y se encrespó.

—Besar a la medianoche en la víspera de año nuevo es tradición entre los muggles. Mirad todas esas personas en la televisión. Algunas todavía siguen haciéndolo.

Neville le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Todo lo que Harry y yo hemos recibido han sido besos en las mejillas. Supongo que nos sentamos en el asiento equivocado, ¿eh, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Besar a Hermione sería como besar a mi hermana... Si tuviera una hermana.

—Vaya, gracias. Yo también te quiero, hermano —dijo Hermione con sequedad absoluta y sarcasmo en la voz, a pesar de la sonrisa divertida que apareció en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Neville.

—Bueno, podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis, aunque no creo que me quede despierta mucho más tiempo. Ha sido un día agotador. En un contexto más amplio... ahora es el primer día del año. Tenemos todo un año para trabajar en nuestras metas y hacer de este año uno mejor que el pasado. —Ella se acercó a la mesa y cogió su copa de vino—. Un brindis por un mejor año.

—Tiene que ser un año mejor —concedió Harry, recogiendo su propio vaso. A su vez, cada uno de los otros levantaron su copa o taza de café y todos ellos tomaron un sorbo por un año mejor.

Era difícil imaginar un año peor que el anterior. Ese año tenía que ser mejor para todos ellos.

Ginny empezó a recoger los platos y vasos cuando todo el mundo hubo terminado y le dijo a Hermione que se quedara sentada. Ella ya había hecho suficiente trabajo esa noche. Draco ayudó a recoger las cosas y la siguió a la cocina.

—No digas una palabra —susurró Draco.

—¿O qué? —preguntó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

 _Merlin, era mucho más difícil amenazar a alguien cuando sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de magia, más aún cuando era una chica y no podía golpearla_ , pensó. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Hermione seguía hablando con sus amigos en la sala de estar.

—Me dijiste que no le hiciera daño. Quiero invitarla a salir. Es obvio que lo has leído. Pero _no_ quiero hacerlo delante de vosotros. —Él tomó una respiración profunda—. Hermione merece vino y rosas, un entorno elegante y…

—… y si has llegado a conocer a Hermione durante los últimos seis meses, o incluso los últimos 7 años, sabrás que ella tiende a conformarse con mucho menos de lo que merece —le interrumpió—. Creo que preferiría que le prepararas la cena en tu apartamento que ir a un restaurante de lujo. Piensa en ello. —Ginny le dedicó una mirada a Draco, percatándose del rubor en sus mejillas—. Si te preocupas por ella no esperes demasiado tiempo. Lo decía en serio cuando te advertí que no la lastimaras. Voy a ir a por ti si lo haces. Pero he visto la manera en que te mira. No creo que vaya a rechazarte. —Ella le dio la espalda y salió de la cocina, pasando alegremente de nuevo a la sala de estar—. Los platos están en el fregadero.

No podía hacer mucho más, así que Draco la siguió de vuelta. Él vio que Hermione seguía sentada en su propia silla, dejando vacante el sillón para él.

—Creo que volveré a casa por la red Flu —dijo Harry.

—Yo también —comentó Neville.

—Podéis volver en cualquier momento —señaló Hermione, levantándose para abrazarlos y despedirse de ellos. Ginny se unió a ella en decir adiós a los muchachos y recogió su bolso de viaje para llevarlo a la habitación de Hermione. Ella se quedaba a dormir aquella noche. Se despidió de Draco con la mano y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Neville y Harry habían desaparecido por la chimenea y Draco y Hermione estaban solos.

—Bueno, supongo que es el final de la fiesta —dijo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor. No había mucho que limpiar. Podía fregar los platos con un poco de magia por la mañana. Sin embargo, el Monopoly todavía seguía abierto sobre la mesa. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a guardarlo todo.

—No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? No has necesitado ir a ocultarte a mi piso. —Draco la había seguido y ahora le ayudaba a recoger las piezas.

—No, no ha sido necesario. Me alegro de que la fiesta no haya sido más grande. Hubiera sido agradable ver a Luna pero ella odia dejar a su padre solo en los días festivos. Ella es todo lo que tiene. —Hermione puso cuidadosamente todos los billetes ordenados en pilas, y todas las casas de plástico en una bolsa. Luego lo miró—. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu primera víspera de año nuevo muggle?

—Fue agradable... —respondió él con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

—Espero que fuera mejor que bien —dijo ella con aire de superioridad.

—Bueno, yo me perdí la mayor parte de la fiesta ya que tenía que trabajar.

Hermione asintió, poniendo la tapa de la caja.

—Cierto. Pero ya estabas aquí para las mejores partes. Por cierto, hay un montón de sobras en la nevera, por si quieres un poco. —Ella lo miró—. ¿Estás listo para un mejor año?

— _Tiene_ que ser un año mejor. No puede ser mucho peor, ¿verdad?

—Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar. Sin embargo, algunas tragedias sólo tienes que vivirlas una vez —dijo en voz baja—. Una de las misericordias de la vida.

Él la miró. Ella había parecido viva y alegre hasta hacía un minuto, bromeando con él, incluso haciéndose eco de una conversación similar que habían tenido no muchos días antes. Y ahora parecía hundirse dentro de sí misma.

—Me aseguraré de que este sea un año mejor. Para los dos.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber ella.

—No lo sé todavía. Pero lo haré. _Esa_ es mi decisión.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó con un brazo, sosteniendo el juego de mesa con torpeza con el otro.

—Gracias. Voy a tratar de hacer de este un año mejor para ti también.

—Ya lo has hecho. Buenas noches, Hermione —dijo, alejándose de ella lentamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Draco. —Ella lo vio alejarse, dejando que se fuera. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire de nuevo. Un mejor año. Tenía que serlo. Era difícil imaginar uno peor. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio, donde Ginny fingía estar dormida. Hermione podría haber creído que dormía si no hubiera visto una oreja extensible esconderse debajo de su almohada.

Draco regresó a su piso. Se sentía vacío. El puzzle que él y Hermione habían hecho cuando estaba enfermo colgaba de la pared, pero poco más. No podía evitar sentir que faltaban algunas fotos.

Se lamió los labios. Hermione había decidido darle un beso, incluso si sólo era por la "tradición de las fiestas". Era algo. Tal vez la Weaslette tuviera razón con que no tenía nada que perder al invitarla a salir.

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche necesitaba dormir.


	28. Ciencia

**NT : **¡Hola! Pido perdón por la espera, pero estos días de Navidad no he parado mucho por casa.  
También quiero agradecer a quien me haya votado en los Fanfics Awards 2016. Hace poco descubrí que estaba nominada en un montón de categorías y resulta que he ganado muchas, entre ellas la categoría de mejor traducción con esta historia. Todavía estoy sin palabras :) Para mí es un placer contribuir y poner de mi parte para hacer que historias tan geniales como esta lleguen a aquellos que no saben inglés o que prefieren leer en español.

En fin. Estoy muy agradecida por tanto apoyo, I don't deserve it.

PD: Un saludo a Camila, la chica de los memes del grupo de Facebook. Aquí está tu ansiada actualización jajaja. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Ciencia.**

* * *

Draco puso su mente a trabajar para intentar encontrar la manera de invitar a salir a Hermione. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho durante todo el día si ella no hubiera llamado a su puerta bastante temprano en la mañana.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta en pijama. Había hecho todo lo posible por peinarse el cabello hacia atrás con las manos y parecer presentable antes de abrir, pero no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un mechón de pelo que sobresalía en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

—Hermione —saludó.

—Hola, Draco. Estaba pensando que, puesto que la biblioteca está cerrada hoy y no tengo lección con Belby, podríamos bajar a Heathrow. Me refiero al aeropuerto. La semana pasada hablamos sobre los aviones. Éste podría ser un buen momento para que puedas verlos en acción. El aeropuerto está siempre abierto —dijo ella, enderezando su suave bata sobre su cuerpo.

Él miró el reloj por encima del hombro. Eran casi las ocho. Lo único que había hecho había sido poner agua en la tetera, pero no la había puesto a calentar aún. No estaba muy seguro de qué esperar en el aeropuerto, pero pasar un día con Hermione probablemente fuera mucho mejor que pasar el día viendo la televisión muggle para tratar de encontrar ideas para cortejarla sin ninguno de sus métodos habituales a su disposición.

—Debe ser educativo. ¿Tengo tiempo de ponerme algo de ropa o vamos a ir vestidos así? —preguntó, pasando un dedo por el puño de la camisa de su pijama de seda.

—Nos vestimos, por supuesto. No puedo salir en bata a la calle —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Estamos desayunando tortitas al otro lado, por si quieres alguna... No creo que Ginny se las coma todas.

El hecho de que la Weaslette siguiera en el piso de Hermione desanimó un poco a Draco, pero él no lo mostró.

—Ahora voy —respondió mientras cerraba la puerta. Antes de que ésta terminara de cerrarse habría jurado ver su sonrisa asomar de repente en el rostro de la chica.

Draco se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones y un suéter, poniéndose la chaqueta encima, añadiendo su nueva bufanda y metiendo los guantes en el bolsillo. Hizo todo lo posible por lidiar con la falta de cooperación de su cabello mientras trataba de peinarlo con agua, pero terminó dedicándole una mirada envenenada a su reflejo.

Como había prometido Hermione, había una pila de tortitas sobre la mesa, con Ginny sentada frente a ella cuando él entró. Hermione estaba fuera de su campo de visión, probablemente vistiéndose.

Draco fue a buscar una taza de café a la cafetera y se sentó a la mesa. Él trató de ignorarla, pero la pelirroja le sonreía con descaro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin, de mala gana.

—Eres absurdo —respondió ella.

Él entrecerró los ojos mientras se servía cuidadosamente dos tortitas en el plato.

—¿ _Soy_ absurdo, Weaselette?

—Lo eres. Y no me llames Weaselette.

—Si realmente quieres molestarla, Draco, tienes que llamarla Ginevra —comentó Hermione, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina en pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de punto.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa depredadora.

—Por favor, pásame la mantequilla, _Ginevra_.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Hermione. Sabes de sobra cómo odio ese nombre.

—Lo sé. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que también sé que vas a dejar de intentar rabiarlo y él va a dejar de llamarte Ginerva. —Miró a los dos, dedicándoles una mirada de advertencia antes de sentarse a la mesa—. Ginny, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?

De repente Draco deseó no haberse metido con la chica unos minutos antes.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando. Mamá me está esperando en casa, pero estoy segura de que papá me diría que estoy loca por perder la gran oportunidad de observar maravillosas creaciones muggles si no me voy.

Todos terminaron de desayunar, y finalmente Ginny (afortunadamente) decidió no acompañarlos. Su madre ya se había puesto demasiado nerviosa al dejarla pasar fuera una noche.

—Supongo que sólo somos nosotros, pues —dijo Hermione, recogiendo sus cosas—. Vámonos.

Pasaron un tiempo razonable en el metro antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Cuando se subieron al ascensor, Hermione comentó:

—No puedes entrar a todo el aeropuerto. Tienes que tener un billete —explicó en voz baja—. Hay una gran cantidad de medidas de seguridad. Algunos de esos aviones llevan cientos de personas dentro. Podría ocurrir una tragedia si alguien quisiera provocarla.

Al entrar en el aeropuerto Draco se quedó sorprendido del gran número de personas que hacían cola frente a mostradores atendidos por gente uniformada. Algunas de ellas parecían realmente impacientes portando sus pertenencias.

—Aquí se factura el equipaje. Después, un equipo de seguridad toma las maletas y se aseguran de que no haya nada peligroso en ellas. Cuando la gente ya ha facturado pasa por el control de seguridad de ahí —comentó, señalando otro punto del aeropuerto—, donde se cercioran de que no llevas ningún tipo de armas. Y luego puedes entrar al otro lado de la puerta. Por lo general hay varias tiendas y restaurantes, y algunos incómodos asientos en los que sentarse mientras esperas a subir al avión. Ven, por aquí fuera hay un restaurante en el que podemos ver los aviones aterrizar y despegar. Vamos a tomar un café. —Ella caminó en dirección opuesta al control de seguridad y entró en un restaurante al final del aeropuerto. Una de sus paredes estaba acristalada, por lo que podía verse perfectamente el exterior. Ella tomó asiento junto a la ventana.

Draco miró hacia fuera, sorprendido por el tamaño de las máquinas que veía. Había visto aviones en la televisión desde que empezó su año sin magia, pero nada de lo que había visto realmente lo había preparado para la realidad. Los aviones eran de un metal reluciente, con el redondeado vientre lo suficientemente alto como para que una persona caminara bajo él, y lleno de ventanas.

—¿Esa cosa puede levantarse del suelo y volar? —preguntó Draco, dubitativo.

—Sí —confirmó Hermione—. Todos los días.

Escuchó con atención mientras Hermione le explicaba unas cuantas curiosidades más. Los grisáceos ojos del rubio se abrieron asombrados cuando mencionó el gran número de personas que transitaban por el aeropuerto en un día normal. Podías encontrar gente de todas partes del mundo.

—Oh mira, uno va a despegar —le dijo ella señalando hacia fuera por la ventana.

La boca de Draco se abrió por completo al ver cómo la enorme máquina empezaba a desplazarse por la pista, aumentando la velocidad y yendo cada vez más rápido hasta que las ruedas delanteras se levantaron y las traseras las imitaron, levantándose de la tierra. Una máquina voladora con cientos de muggles dentro estaba en el aire, y sin magia.

Hermione sonrió.

—Es bastante impresionante, ¿verdad?

Él asintió en silencio. Tal vez era por cosas como esa por la que los magos se ocultaban de los muggles. Quizás la magia podría no ser una ventaja tan aplastante si ellos disponían de máquinas como esa, echando por tierra lo que él siempre había asumido. Si los muggles podían crear miles de aparatos de metal que podían transportar a cientos de personas por el aire, ¿qué otras cosas podrían hacer?

—Si piensas que esto es impresionante deberías buscar los programas espaciales en la televisión. Los muggles fueron a la Luna hace décadas. De hecho, algunas personas la han pisado. La clase de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts no comenta nada de eso. Hace unas semanas he leído en el periódico que acaban de lanzar la primera parte de lo que será una estación espacial en la órbita terrestre internacional. —Ella lo miró—. ¿Han ido los magos a la luna? ¿O han hecho alguna exploración espacial?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Existieron un par de magos que estuvieron a punto hace más de cien años. No terminó muy bien y la gente pensó que estaban locos simplemente por intentarlo.

Pasaron tiempo sentados mientras miraban los aviones, bebían café y hablaban. Draco se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que sabía acerca de la transfiguración, encantos y pociones, todavía seguía habiendo zonas enteras de estudio que él ni siquiera sabía que existían. Él tenía una buena comprensión de matemáticas y escritura, pero su conocimiento de la historia de los últimos 1000 años tendía a centrarse en el mundo de los magos, apareciendo los muggles sólo cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en el tiempo. La física, la biología, la química, la medicina... se percató de que desconocía todas esas ciencias que habían permitido a los muggles llegar donde estaban hoy. Nunca antes se había sentido tan ignorante.

—No sé tanto sobre física y química como me gustaría —admitió Hermione—. Sé lo que me enseñaron en la escuela primaria y lo que he estudiado por mi cuenta, pero son campos muy amplios y hay muchas cosas que no sé. —Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara—. Me hubiera gustado salir de Hogwarts con un pleno conocimiento del mundo de los magos y un conocimiento completo de todo lo que habría aprendido en una escuela muggle, pero supongo que no hay suficientes horas en el día… y después de Hogwarts no he podido volver a la escuela ya que no tengo un registro académico muggle —comentó—. A veces todavía me sorprendo por las cosas que no sabemos sobre el mundo de los magos. He escuchado decenas de hechizos básicos para el hogar gracias a Ginny y la señora Weasley. Muchos de ellos no se enseñan en Hogwarts. Supongo que son cosas que pasan de madres a hijas.

Draco tomó su café para darle un sorbo pero se dio cuenta de que la taza estaba vacía. Oh, genial.

—Estoy seguro de que la señora Weasley te enseñaría si le preguntaras.

—Yo también estoy segura de que lo haría. Pero no creo que sea algo que pudiera aprender en una tarde. Hay cientos de pequeñas cosas que simplemente se van aprendiendo durante toda la vida. Cosas que yo no tengo. Siempre decías que los hijos de Muggles no éramos iguales que el resto de vosotros, que no éramos tan buenos. Lo bueno y lo malo son cosas muy subjetivas, pero supongo que es cierto que no somos exactamente lo mismo. No importa lo mucho que haya leído y tratado de aprender, siempre habrá cosas que desconozca.

Él negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

—Somos iguales en las cosas que de verdad importan. Tú me enseñaste eso.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Podía oír la verdad en su voz y le sorprendió el nivel de sinceridad. Pero no se podía cambiar la forma de ver el mundo de una persona sólo en unos meses. Eso no podía haber sucedido. No realmente. Pero de repente se encontró con sus labios curvados en una débil sonrisa, provocando otra sonrisa en su rostro antes de que ambos miraran hacia otro lado.

—Me he dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que mi sangre no hace a mi magia más fuerte que la tuya. Realmente sentía que sí, pero estaba equivocado. No tengo más magia que tú, tampoco me ha dado mejores amigos. A pesar de todo lo que he dicho de Potter y Weasley... ellos eran amigos de verdad. —Él no la estaba mirando, pero se encogió de hombros, incómodo, e hizo todo lo posible por cambiar de tema—. Sin embargo sí que tengo una nariz más bonita que la tuya, y un pelo mucho mejor.

—¿Qué pasa con mi nariz? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a ella, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía teniendo la misma forma de siempre.

—No le pasa nada. Simplemente no tiene mi línea aristocrática. —Draco giró la cabeza para que pudiera verlo de perfil, y ella se rió.

Definitivamente aquel fue un buen día.

* * *

Draco sopesó cuál era el mejor campo de acción para él. Quería estar cerca de Hermione todo el tiempo. Seguía trabajando como un burro en la biblioteca con la esperanza de recibir una oferta de trabajo mejor. Su conversación en el aeropuerto le abrió aún más los ojos a lo poco que conocía del mundo muggle. Al menos ahora conocía a la gente de la biblioteca.

La imagen de Hermione sentada en el brazo del sillón, el olor de su champú, el sabor de sus labios al inclinarse para darle un beso en año nuevo había quedado grabada en su mente. Quería desesperadamente poder hacerlo de nuevo otra vez... y otra vez.

Sin embargo, todavía no le había pedido salir pese a las afirmaciones de Ginny de que Hermione estaría satisfecha con algo tan simple como una cena en su apartamento. Pero él quería hacer más, hacerlo mejor. Habían cenado juntos en sus pisos muchas veces durante los últimos seis meses. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella supiera que era una cita, y de que él había puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacer las cosas bien.

Había mirado todos los canales de televisión observando los rituales de cortejo muggles. Llamar a la puerta de la mujer con un ramo de flores parecía ser uno de los favoritos. Una serenata bajo su ventana parecía ser algo un poco menos común, por lo que Draco decidió no probar suerte con eso. Ir al cine parecía ser un poco más popular, y por lo general se robaban algunos besos en la oscuridad. Sonaba bastante basura. Si alguien pagaba para entrar en el cine, ¿no le gustaría ver la película? Y si sólo fuera con el pretexto de estar a oscuras con la otra persona, ¿no tendrían más intimidad en casa?

Muggles.

En su determinación por hacerlo bien incluso había pedido consejo a sus compañeros de trabajo. El sábado por la noche había compartido turno con una de las personas con las que había trabajado con más frecuencia. Se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para hablarle del tema. Hacia el final de la noche, cuando las cosas se ralentizaron, finalmente le hizo la pregunta.

—¿Dónde está el mejor lugar por aquí para llevar a alguien a quien realmente quieres impresionar?

Rick continuó cargando su bandeja de platos sucios.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Es la nueva chica del bar? Porque creo que ya está viéndose con Frank.

—No, no es nadie de aquí. Ella es especial. Quiero hacer que sea algo difícil de olvidar… ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Es inteligente, divertida, amable... es mejor de lo que probablemente me merezca —admitió Draco.

—No, no _cómo_ es, sino _qué_ le gusta. ¿Deportes? ¿Ropa? ¿Películas?

—Libros. Le gusta cualquier cosa con la que pueda aprender. Es muy inteligente.

Rick le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

—¿Y _tú_ quieres salir con ella?

—Sí —espetó Draco, empezando a sonar molesto.

—Llévala a una biblioteca.

Draco encontró ese consejo un poco menos que inservible. Llevarla a la biblioteca donde era voluntario no era exactamente su idea de un gran gesto romántico. Pero tal vez fue el comienzo de una idea.  
Se obligó a buscar la ayuda de Theresa el lunes. Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del fondo, colocando los códigos de barras de un nuevo envío de libros y escaneándolos en el nuevo sistema informático con el que Theresa estaba tan entusiasmada. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo abordar el tema, pero hizo todo lo posible por sacarlo a coalición.

—¿Theresa?

—¿Sí? —respondió ella mientras ponía otro libro a un lado.

—Si quisieras llevar a alguien a una biblioteca muy impresionante... ¿cuál recomendarías? Preferiblemente fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Fuera de la ciudad? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Hay tantas buenas aquí… —Ella se tomó un momento para pensar—. Quizás diría Bodleiana, en Oxford. Una de las más grandes del país. Y preciosa. Tienen horas de puertas abiertas para los visitantes, a diferencia de algunas otras bibliotecas universitarias.

—¿Cómo de lejos está? —quiso saber él.

—Alrededor de una hora y media en tren. Tal vez un poco más o menos en coche dependiendo del tráfico.

—Perfecto. —Él frunció el ceño—. Y... con respecto a los billetes de tren. ¿Servirá mi tarjeta Oyster?

Ella lo miró como si fuera un poco tonto.

—No, tienes que ir a la estación y comprar los billetes.

Él frunció el ceño un poco más. Tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer eso, pero seguir preguntándole cosas a Theresa claramente sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Gracias —dijo al fin, entregándole el último libro de su pila—. Voy a abrir la otra caja.

Ella lo siguió en silencio, sin saber exactamente por qué le había preguntado aquello, o cómo podía haber llegado tan lejos en la vida sin haber comprado nunca un billete de tren antes.

* * *

A Draco le tomó unos días prepararlo todo. Con sus horarios tan opuestos había tenido que esperar a tener una noche libre para llamar a su puerta y hacerle la pregunta importante. Le había preguntado una de las veces que se habían visto qué días tenía disponibles y había tenido que ver cuándo él también tenía horas libres para aquella excursión que duraría todo el día. Tuvo que negociar mucho para conseguir que alguien le cambiara el turno de la noche del sábado de ese día. Tendría que trabajar un turno doble el domingo para compensarlo, sirviendo por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche como siempre.

Compró un ramo de claveles. Hubiera preferido rosas pero... estaba bajo de presupuesto esos días. ¡Oh, cómo extrañaba su cámara acorazada en Gringotts! Habían solucionado tantos problemas tan fácilmente...

Draco se ajustó la corbata. Aprender a atar un lazo sin magia había sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza los últimos meses. Pulir sus zapatos había sido otro. Sin embargo, incluso si tenía que hacerlo todo sin magia, se vería genial, porque había una sola cosa que los malditos aurores y el Wizengammot no habían podido quitarle. Él sabía que era atractivo, y sabía cómo sacarse provecho.

Su camisa estaba recién planchada, igual que sus pantalones. Había tenido la plancha de Hermione durante meses. No se la había pedido desde entonces; si su ropa estaba arrugada ella simplemente tenía que mover su varita y hacer magia, él ahora no tenía de eso.

Miró hacia abajo, admirando el brillo de sus zapatos. Luego echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Tenía que admitir que los pantalones favorecían especialmente a su trasero _,_ mucho más que las túnicas.

Tragó saliva, un poco nervioso, metiendo sus llaves en el bolsillo y cogiendo el ramo de flores que había comprado en el camino a casa desde la biblioteca. Oh Salazar. Estaba a punto de invitar a salir a Hermione Granger. Se preguntó qué diría su madre. Quizás le diría que era una ventaja política, pero que no se fijara demasiado en ella para no dañar sus perspectivas de matrimonio. De cualquier manera, no le importaba demasiado. Era más feliz con Hermione que sin ella, y quería ver más de ella, saber más de ella.

Merlín, Circe, Morgana. ¿Qué pasaría si a ella no le gustaba su estilo? ¿Y si no quisiera tener nada que ver con él después de que la invitara a salir?

Ridículo.

Era encantador, guapo, rico e inteligente. ¿Por qué no iba a querer salir con él?

Draco casi se dispuso a hundirse en su sillón, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a arrugar los pantalones. Él la había atormentado durante una parte sustancial de sus vidas. Había estado en el lado equivocado de la guerra. Había dejado que la torturaran en su propia casa. ¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar todo eso?

Bueno, ellos ya lo habían olvidado, ¿no? Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro. Y ese beso. Había sido ella quien se había inclinado hacia él. Tenía que estar interesada en él. No había ningún riesgo aquí. Estaba haciendo todo correctamente.

Se obligó a sí mismo a caminar a través del pasillo antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar de nuevo. Con las flores agarradas con una mano, llamó a su puerta con la otra. ¿Se suponía que su corazón debía latir tan fuerte? Merlín, ¿cuánto tiempo se tarda en abrir una puerta? Parecía una eternidad. Ella ya debía estar de vuelta de la tienda de Weasley, a menos que se hubiera ido a cenar a algún lado…

Por fin la puerta se abrió, y apareció Hermione con las ropas que había llevado tanto a su aprendizaje como a la tienda de broma. Emanaba un olor a hierbas y a pólvora peculiar. Tenía el pelo muy rizado y salvaje.

—Draco. ¿Esta es tu noche libre? ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

 _Vamos, Draco, abre la boca y di las palabras, no es tan difícil_ , se regañó. Le tendió el ramo de flores y respondió.

—En realidad, Hermione, estoy... estoy aquí para hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó ella.

—No, no, _estoy_ haciendo la pregunta. —Él sacudió las flores ligeramente para llamar su atención de nuevo—. Son para ti. —Esperó un momento mientras ella las tomaba, sorprendida—. Siento que no sean rosas. Me preguntaba si estarías disponible el próximo sábado. Para una cita. Conmigo.

Ella lo miró fijamente con el rostro medio oculto detrás de los claveles.

Draco se encontró tratando de llenar el silencio.

—Es sólo que… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y pensaba que sería buena idea pedirte una cita. Si quieres. Es decir, a mí me gustaría. Pensé que a ti también. —Merlín, ¿por qué no podía dejar de hablar? Sonaba como un chico de tercer año pidiendo a una chica que fuera con él a su primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

—Me encantaría —lo interrumpió Hermione.

—¿Sí?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Por supuesto.

Tomó toda la concentración de Draco mantener su postura erguida y no hundirse de alivio.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

—Sí —dijo, siguiéndola. La observó mientras ella ponía las flores en un florero, y luego vertió una bebida para cada uno. Cogió su copa, pero se quedó en la cocina con ella, que empezó a hurgar en su nevera buscando algo que poner en el horno. De repente preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿por qué el sábado? ¿Por qué no esta noche?

—Nunca se debe esperar que una dama de calidad esté disponible la noche de los planes. Sé que eres una persona ocupada. Pensé que sería necesario algún tipo de notificación.

Hermione ocultó su sonrisa en la nevera antes de sacar algo de pollo y pasta para poner en el horno.

—¿Y a dónde vamos en esta cita?

Él tomó un sorbo de vino, mirándola. Ahora que la pregunta importante había sido contestada, su ritmo cardíaco se había ralentizado de vuelta a la normalidad. Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

— _Eso_ es una sorpresa. Ya sabes lo que pienso de las sorpresas, ¿verdad?

Ella rió entre dientes.

—Y tú sabes lo que pienso yo. Prefiero tener tiempo para prepararme para lo que viene.

—Pero mis sorpresas siempre son buenas, ¿verdad?

—Por lo general —ella estuvo de acuerdo. Una vez precalentado el horno, puso la comida en él—. Entonces, ¿a qué hora es nuestra cita?

—A las 8 en punto.

—¿De la noche? —preguntó, un poco sorprendida. Era un poco tarde para la cena, pero tal vez irían a ver un espectáculo.

—De la mañana —respondió él con aires de suficiencia.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero él sonrió y no hizo ningún comentario. Podía tratar de adivinarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero él no iba a estropear la sorpresa diciéndole sus planes.

Draco se quedó en el apartamento de Hermione un rato mientras hablaban y comían. Hubo un momento de tensión cuando salía, pero Hermione se limitó a sonreír y cerrar la puerta. Si él quería llevarla a una cita en unos pocos días y ni siquiera iba a decirle a dónde, entonces podría esperar un poco para un beso. Pero tenía que admitirlo, la idea había sido tentadora.

Miró las flores en su encimera. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había regalado flores? ¿Alguien alguna vez le había regalado flores antes?

Hermione tomó una respiración profunda. Una cita. Ella no había tenido una cita desde Ron. Y entre todas las personas del mundo, iba a tenerla con Draco Malfoy. Seguramente no fuera muy diferente a como normalmente habían pasado el tiempo juntos, pero él quería llamarlo de otra manera. Para dibujar una línea. Eso era algo ¿no? Una especie de punto de inflexión.

Ella medio esperaba ponerse a llorar ahora. Después de todo, estaba volviendo a pensar en Ron, y esto suponía un nuevo capítulo, uno sin él.  
Ella inhaló profundamente otra vez y descubrió... bueno, descubrió que no estaba llorando.


	29. Un paseo

**NT : **¡Estoy de exámenes otra vez! Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero me va a resultar un poco complicado, lo digo desde ya xD  
Espero que esta actualización consiga alegraros la mañana/tarde/noche. A mí personalmente me ha encantado.

¡Gracias por estar ahí! :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Un paseo.**

* * *

El estómago de Hermione estaba un tanto agitado. Iba a una cita con Draco. Realmente no debería sentirlo como un problema… pero lo sentía. Ella no podía evitar preguntarse varias cosas. ¿Le gustaba lo suficiente como para que siguiera queriendo tener algo que ver con ella una vez que recuperara su magia? ¿Querría seguir a su lado una vez que pudiera tener otras compañías?

¿Merecía la pena preguntárselo llegados a ese punto? Ella ya se había acostumbrado a él. Si él no quisiera tener nada que ver con ella en seis meses iba a doler, independientemente del tipo de relación que tuvieran ahora. Daba igual si aquello era amistad o romance, iba a herirla si la dejaba.

Consideró usar la poción para el pelo que Narcissa le había regalado, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si a Draco le gustaba tal y como era, bien. Si no... bueno, ella no iba a cambiar por nadie. Podría probar ese regalo en algún otro momento, pero no hoy.  
Se puso los pantalones vaqueros y un par de zapatos cómodos. Aunque no sabía a dónde iban, quería estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Se vistió en capas, con una camiseta debajo de un calentito suéter, y su chaqueta sobre él. Metió los guantes y un pañuelo en el bolso de cuentas. Trató de atarse el pelo en una coleta, pero insatisfecha con el resultado lo dejó caer a ambos lados de su cara, como de costumbre. Oh, bueno, al menos mantendría su cuello y orejas calientes.

Sin saber lo que podían necesitar, Hermione metió un poco de todo en su bolso de cuentas. Trató de calmar sus nervios con una taza de café. Sólo era una cita. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Aun así, cuando Draco llamó a su puerta ella se puso en pie de un salto para abrir.

Lo vio allí con un abrigo de invierno y zapatos pulidos y brillantes. Llevaba los guantes que le había comprado por Navidad, y la bufanda que Ginny le había regalado alrededor del cuello. Sus pantalones parecían recién planchados, y un elegante suéter asomaba por su chaqueta.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió ella—. ¿Vas a decirme dónde vamos?

—Todavía no —dijo, sonriendo.

Él le ofreció el brazo. Ella aceptó, apoyando los dedos en su antebrazo. Draco empezó a caminar con un aire bastante misterioso en los ojos, ella se percató de ello por el rabillo del ojo.

—Parece que vamos a ir en metro, donde sea que vayamos —dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de que estaban caminando hacia la entrada de metro más cercana a sus pisos.

—Es sólo la primera parada, pero puedes intentar adivinarlo.

Hermione estudió el mapa de conexiones de la pared a medida que descendían por las escaleras mecánicas. Observó la línea de metro que estaban a punto de tomar y se fijó en qué dirección se dirigía y por qué estaciones pasarían.

—¿Vamos a la estación de trenes?

Él la miró, un poco ofuscado.

—A veces creo que puedes llegar a ser demasiado inteligente.

Ella rió entre dientes.

—Tú mismo has dicho que podía tratar de adivinar hacia dónde vamos. No hago suposiciones al azar. Hago conjeturas… Pero podría parar si lo prefieres.

Él agitó una mano, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda distraerte de tus conjeturas durante un tiempo. ¿Cómo fue tu semana?

Ambos se contaron todo lo que les había pasado durante los últimos días. No habían tenido oportunidad de verse desde la noche en la que la había invitado a salir. La conversación duró todo el camino a través de su recorrido en metro, y sólo dejaron de hablar al entrar en la estación de Paddington de Londres. Draco comenzó a investigar los carteles para ver dónde debía ir.

—Yo tenía razón —dijo ella—. Si me dices dónde vamos puedo ayudarte a encontrar el camino correcto. —Se ofreció.

—Eso no será necesario. Lo tengo todo planeado. —Aseguró él.

Ella se mostró un tanto escéptica, pero lo siguió cuando volvió a caminar por la estación.  
Llegaron al tren y encontraron sus asientos justo a tiempo. El tren no tardó más que un par de minutos en ponerse en marcha. Hermione le sonrió y vio que Draco parecía un poco decepcionado.

—¿Qué pasa? Estamos a bordo.

—Deberíamos haber estado aquí un montón de tiempo antes para tomar una taza de café relajados y algo de comida. Era así como tenía pensado que fuera —dijo, un poco irritado.

Ella puso las dos manos alrededor de su brazo.

—Draco, siéntate y disfruta del paseo. No está lloviendo. Parece que nos vamos lejos de la ruidosa ciudad llena de gente. ¿Es que importa algo más?

—Yo planeé un día perfecto.

—¿Perfecto? ¿De verdad?

Él se giró en su asiento para mirarla.

—Verdaderamente perfecto —insistió—. Te mereces un día perfecto.

Ella rió entre dientes.

—Me conformaría con un buen día contigo antes que un día perfecto sin ti. Puedo tener muchos de esos simplemente estando sentada en el sofá de mi piso con un libro en el regazo y comida para llevar a un lado —bromeó.

—Hoy quiero que tengas más de lo que estás acostumbrada —murmuró él.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Hermione respondiera. Ella estaba mirando por la ventanilla del tren, mirando el paisaje pasar desenfocado.

—No creo que nadie nunca haya dicho eso antes —susurró ella.

—Alguien debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, así que sólo le tomó la mano y ambos se quedaron mirando por la ventana juntos. Después de un largo silencio, dijo suavemente:

—Gracias.

Draco y Hermione siguieron en silencio, arrullados por el traqueteo del tren y sus suaves vibraciones. Después de vacilarlo un momento, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su mano era cálida sobre la suya. Él miró por la ventana durante un rato, aspirando el aroma de su champú. Incluso el sonido del conductor por la megafonía del tren pareció desvanecerse…

Draco abrió los ojos de repente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, moviéndose tan rápido que despertó a Hermione. ¿Cuándo se habían dormido? La mayoría de los pasajeros con los que habían subido al tren y con los que compartían vagón ya no eran los mismos.

—Maldita sea —dijo él, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una pista que le indicara dónde se encontraban.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nos hemos pasado de parada. Creo. —El tren estaba disminuyendo la velocidad en ese momento, por lo que pudo ver una señal fuera. Se había estudiado el mapa de estaciones durante esa semana. Y esta era una que venía después de donde deberían haber bajado. Draco se hubiera pateado a sí mismo si hubiera podido. Tanta planificación para nada.

Se encontraba un poco frustrado, ya que tuvieron que pasar por la estación y hacer todo lo posible por conseguir boletos de regreso a Oxford.

—¿Vamos a Oxford? —preguntó ella, mirando los papeles.

—Si quieres saberlo, sí —respondió él, buscando a su alrededor la plataforma correcta. Cuando la encontró caminó hacia ella arrastrando los pies.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?

—Ya lo verás.

La mente de Hermione se revolvió con el pensamiento de los colegios, museos y bibliotecas de allí. Oxford era casi tan antigua como Hogwarts. Una sonrisa había estallado en su cara. Estaba tan emocionada e impaciente en todo el corto trayecto de vuelta a su destino que sintió que estaba a punto de reventar al momento de bajar del tren. Ella lo miró, dándose cuenta de que su rubio cabello estaba un poco despeinado de haberse quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra la de ella. Se preguntó cómo estaría su propia melena, pero no se molestó en tratar de encontrar una superficie reflectante para mirarse. No revelaría nada bueno, estaba segura.

—Ya estamos aquí. ¿Todavía no puedes decirme dónde vamos?

—Es sólo un corto paseo —dijo él. Sacó algunas instrucciones escritas a mano del bolsillo. No es que hubiera sido algo divertido todo el tiempo empleado buscando en las páginas amarillas de la biblioteca donde trabajaba como voluntario el número de teléfono de "The Bodleian" y luego tratar de obtener las direcciones adecuadas que los llevaran de la estación a su destino. Mantuvo el papel ligeramente doblado y fulminó a Hermione con la mirada cuando trató de leerlo.

Entre el tiempo extra en el tren y un camino equivocado –o dos–, ya casi era mediodía cuando llegaron. Estaba de morros porque él había esperado llegar sobre las 10:30. Miró a Hermione a su lado, que miraba tanto a la gente pasar como a los edificios a su alrededor.

—Estamos aquí —dijo él en voz baja.

—¿La biblioteca Bodleian? —preguntó ella cuando giró la cabeza y leyó la placa de la fachada—. He oído que es una de las bibliotecas más impresionantes del país, además de tener una bonita arquitectura y una gran colección. Es decir, esta es una de las bibliotecas más antiguas de Europa. Es uno de esos lugares a los que siempre he querido ir y nunca se ha dado la ocasión... —Se interrumpió, mirándolo.

Había una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Draco.

—Esa es la reacción que esperaba. Entremos.

Hermione y Draco pasaron dos gloriosas horas allí, que era todo lo que Draco pudo soportar antes de insistir en que fueran a buscar algo para comer. Todo el tema del tren había arruinado sus planes. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos estómagos no dejaban de gruñir, tomó todos los esfuerzos de Draco conseguir sacar a rastras a Hermione fuera de aquel edificio lleno de libros.

Cuando se sentaron delante de un par de sándwiches en un pequeño café, Hermione no podía dejar de maravillarse.

—Realmente me conoces bien, ¿verdad?

—Hermione, cualquier persona que te conozca sólo de diez minutos sabe que el mejor lugar para llevarte es a un sitio con un montón de libros —dijo secamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No es eso exactamente lo que quería decir. Me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que prefiero pasar el día en una biblioteca, mirando libros y admirando la arquitectura, que tener una cena "romántica" demasiado cara para dos. Y has hecho que suceda. Gracias.

—Te mereces mucho más de con lo que te conformas —dijo, apartando la mirada un tanto avergonzado. Podía incluirse a él mismo en la afirmación que acababa de hacer.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Ella y Ron habían declarado sus sentimientos por el otro de manera bastante fortuita durante y después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Fueron momentos bastante incómodos y torpes, pero sinceros. Y ambos habían pensado que tenía sentido vivir juntos. Hermione no podía volver a casa, y vivir en la Madriguera simplemente no parecía lo más correcto en aquel momento. No habían tenido muchas citas. Alguna cena ocasional alguna vez. Todo había venido junto a decir verdad. Ella y Ron no habían estado exactamente en las circunstancias habituales por las que pasa cualquier pareja. Habían tenido una larga historia juntos antes que cualquier declaración de amor… pero mirando a Draco al otro lado de la mesa Hermione tenía no podía evitar pensar que era agradable saber que había alguien haciendo un esfuerzo. Alguien que quiere dejar claro que ella es importante, que quiere impresionarla y hacerla feliz. Cuando él la miró, Hermione trató de encontrar un tema de conversación.

—Tengo que admitir que has dejado el listón bastante alto para una primera cita. Sin embargo, ¿podrías superar esto si quiero salir contigo de nuevo?

—¿Ya has decidido que quieres otra cita? Eso es bastante precipitado teniendo en cuenta que no hemos terminado la primera.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el tipo de persona que sabe lo que quiere.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Volver a esa biblioteca —respondió inocentemente.

Él se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su cara.

—Debí haberlo adivinado.

—¿Arruina terriblemente tu plan perfecto si volvemos?

—El plan ya se ha modificado necesariamente un par de veces. El almuerzo no debería haber esperado hasta las dos. Ya deberíamos haber comido, vuelto a la biblioteca y estar disfrutando de un agradable paseo ahora.

La tienda de sándwiches era tranquila, estaba casi vacía. Todos los estudiantes estaban de vacaciones y ya había pasado la hora de comer. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, paseando tranquilamente por las estanterías y salas de lectura y se sentaron juntos cuando no quisieron caminar más.

Draco probablemente se hubiera saltado el segundo viaje a la biblioteca, pero valía la pena no haberlo hecho sólo por la mirada en el rostro de Hermione.  
Al fin empezó a oscurecer en el exterior y Draco sugirió regresar a Londres. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

—Has sido bastante paciente… Pero nunca puedo pasar demasiado tiempo en una biblioteca.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Dilo después de haber sido voluntaria en una durante un par de semanas.

Ambos volvieron a la estación y compraron los boletos para el viaje de vuelta. Esta vez tenían un montón de tiempo antes de que saliera el tren, por lo que caminaron por los andenes sin prisa hasta encontrarlo.  
Hermione le comentó a Draco un poco de la historia de las universidades muggles de Oxford por el camino.

A medida que el tren se detenía en Paddington de nuevo, Hermione le sonrió a Draco.

—Ha sido una cita excelente.

—Lo dices como si se hubiera acabado.

Ella miró uno de los relojes de la estación.

—Bueno, han pasado casi doce horas desde que empezó la cita. Son las siete ahora. Y no es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero creo que suelen ser mucho más cortas la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Quieres que se acabe? —preguntó Draco.

—No —admitió ella.

—Bien, porque no ha acabado. —Él le dedicó una sonrisa fresca y se puso los guantes al salir de la estación. Había elegido un restaurante para cenar cerca de allí ya que al menos era algo fuera de lo normal y no justo al lado de sus pisos. Cuando finalmente les llevaron a una mesa, Draco sacó la silla de Hermione para que se sentara.

El restaurante estaba lleno el sábado por la noche y el servicio era lento. La comida estaba un poco fría pero se la comieron todos modos. Decidieron saltarse el postre. Lo que había en sus pisos probablemente fuera mejor que esperar otros veinte minutos más para que les trajeran una bola de helado medio derretida.

Draco le ofreció la mano y ella la tomó. Aunque habían pasado todo el día juntos todavía tenían cosas de las que hablar. Caminaron por las oscuras calles de Londres buscando la estación de metro más cercana. El vagón de metro chirriaba un poco sobre los carriles, pero los llevó de vuelta a la parada más cercana a sus pisos. Hermione sintió una extraña renuencia a medida que se acercaban al edificio. No quería que esa cita acabara. Su experiencia en el mundo del romance había sido más bien limitada y nunca había estado en una cita como esa. A medida que caminaban ella se fue acercando un poco más a él. Le hizo sonreír verlo con los guantes que le había dado, incluso aunque hubiera preferido tocar su piel.

Cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia sus pisos, Hermione trató de recordar qué había en su cocina que pudiera ofrecerle... Café.Té. Vino. También era posible que hubiera un poco de helado en el fondo del congelador. Tal vez un paquete de galletas en la despensa.

—¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? —preguntó ella.

—En el almuerzo y la cena —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Un doble turno?

—El precio de conseguir un sábado por la noche. Vale la pena hacerlo, sin duda.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Había un tramo más de escaleras hasta sus apartamentos.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? Tengo café, té, vino... —Ofreció—. Incluso podría haber un poco de helado.

Draco se detuvo en la escalera y levantó la mano de Hermione hacia sus labios.

—No me importa lo que me ofrezcas, siempre y cuando pueda pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

—A mí también me gustaría eso —dijo ella. Permanecieron allí un momento. Tenía la boca seca y se humedeció los labios.

Él rozó las yemas de sus dedos con los labios antes de acercarse a su rostro y decirle, con un cálido aliento, al oído:

—No es medianoche, tampoco hay muérdago… pero me gustaría mucho besarte. —Todavía estaba sosteniendo su mano.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y le apretó la mano. Era Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor. Encantador, guapo… y estaba justo allí.  
La expresión de su cara parecía decir que ella era la única persona a la que él podía ver entre tantas personas con las que se cruzaban cada día. Ella quería ser tan encantadora como él, pero pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho si no lo besaba pronto. Sin embargo, trató de coquetear lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo mejor que "bien"? —preguntó.

—Oh, creo que puedo —dijo él suavemente, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Dejó que sus labios se arrastran cuidadosamente hacia abajo de su oído, a través de la línea de su mandíbula… No había duda. Era exactamente donde quería estar. Todavía sostenía la mano de Hermione con su mano derecha. Levantó la izquierda para tomar su rostro e inclinarlo hacia él. Los labios de Hermione ya estaban parcialmente abiertos para encontrarse con los suyos.

Se quedaron quietos en la escalera como siluetas mientras se besaban durante lo que podría haber sido un minuto, o diez, o cien años. Los labios de Draco atraparon el labio inferior de Hermione entre ellos, y luego el superior. Para su sorpresa, su lengua se aventuró con cautela y se encontró con la suya. El pecho de Draco presionaba el de Hermione. Ella fue vagamente consciente del sonido que hizo su bolso al golpear el suelo cuando alzó la mano para enlazar sus dedos en su cabello.

Hermione sintió un temblor en las rodillas. Era cálido y cercano, y estaba completamente centrado en ella. Ella le devolvió el beso, al principio con cautela, pero pronto se dejó llevar. La mano de Draco no abandonó su rostro, y su otra mano aún sostenía la de ella con fuerza, como si ambas se hubieran fusionado.

Cuando Draco se separó, preguntó –un poco sin aliento y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír a través de su nerviosismo–:

—¿Mejor que bien?

—Mejor que bien —concedió ella—. Pero pierdes puntos por el sitio. ¿Una escalera? —Bromeó, preguntándose cuándo su corazón iba a dejar de taladrarle el pecho desde el interior. Merlín, quería volver a besarlo.

—Vamos a tener que probar de nuevo en otro sitio, ¿no? —preguntó, inclinándose para recoger su bolso—. ¿La oferta de una copa en tu piso sigue en pie? De repente estoy un poco sediento.

—Claro. —Hermione se preguntaba cómo de sonrojado estaría su rostro. Llegados a ese punto, si él hubiera decidido que no quería entrar a tomar algo con ella, habría tenido que hechizarlo.

Subieron el último tramo de escaleras y caminaron los quince pasos que había de pasillo hasta la puerta de Hermione. Ella sacó las llaves de su bolso y entró. Vio su reflejo en la nevera mientras sacaba una botella de vino blanco. Su cara era de color rosa. Cogió un par de copas y se volvió hacia él. Pudo apreciar entonces que sus dedos habían despeinado su pelo cuidadosamente repeinado.

De pronto se encontró preocupada por los pensamientos que invadían su mente poco a poco. Merlín sabía que quería besar a Draco de nuevo en ese momento. ¿Esperaba él algo más? ¿Cuánto más? ¿Qué estaba dispuesta a hacer? Su mente se perdió de nuevo en la torpe experiencia adolescente que había tenido con Ron, ambos aprendiendo al momento. Habían vivido juntos (sólo) durante un par de meses... ¿Qué quería hacer esa noche?

Se reprendió. Ella no haría absolutamente nada más de lo que quisiera y con lo que se sintiera cómoda. Pero en ese momento supo que quería besarlo, y preferiblemente sentir su piel. Y no era algo que hubiera querido hacer de repente. La idea había estado creciendo en sus pensamientos, al menos desde Navidad. Lo vio quitarse sus guantes y chaqueta.

—¿Está bien vino blanco? —preguntó ella, sirviendo ambas copa. Siempre le había gustado más que el vino tinto.

—Está bien —dijo él, colgando su chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta y guardando cuidadosamente sus guantes en los bolsillos. También se desenrolló con cuidado la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la dejó sobre el gancho donde había colgado su chaqueta. Ella le entregó la copa y puso la suya sobre la mesa, quitándose la chaqueta y los guantes y poniéndolos en su gancho. Miró su abrigo en la percha y sacudió la cabeza. Ron o Harry probablemente habrían arrojado sus cosas al suelo o encima de la mesa. Había una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su cara por el cuidado que Draco tenía de sus cosas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Nada —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo pensaba en los buenos modales. Al parecer aprendiste algo en tu casa.

—Me gustaría pensar que no todo fue un desperdicio —dijo con sequedad.

Ella cogió su copa de vino y tomó un sorbo.

—¿Sofá o mesa?

—Después de todo el día de asientos de trenes, creo que mi trasero apreciaría el sofá —dijo. Con las bebidas en la mano, se trasladaron al sofá.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo y puso la suya sobre la mesa de café, inclinándose luego hacia abajo para quitarse cuidadosamente los zapatos y ponerlos debajo del sofá para no tropezarse con ellos. Se acomodó en el sofá, bastante cerca de Draco. Miró el punto en la parte posterior de su cabeza donde su pelo estaba alborotado. Alzó una mano y trató de peinárselo de nuevo, sin éxito.

—He arruinado tu cabello.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar, estoy seguro.

Ella lo intentó una vez más y luego lo miró con solemnidad.

—Me temo que va a quedarse así para siempre.

—Entonces supongo que voy a tener que quedarme aquí, nunca dejar este piso y contar con tu bondad para traerme sustento y no dejar que me aburra estando solo —dijo, colocando el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y tomando un mechón de pelo de Hermione entre sus dedos. Lo hizo girar un poco.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, debajo del brazo. Se sentía bien. No había tenido a nadie en mucho tiempo. Podía sentir sus dedos descansando ligeramente sobre su hombro, como si él no estuviera seguro de que estuviera bien. Ella alzó su mano y rozó la suya como una señal de que todo estaba bien. Draco empezó a dibujar círculos con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

—Sólo hemos tenido una cita y ya quieres quedarte aquí para siempre ¿No es eso un poco precipitado? —bromeó.

—Bueno, tampoco puedo salir con el pelo así.

Ella se rió entre dientes, respirando profundamente contra su suéter, con la mano apoyada en su pierna.

—Bueno, si yo puedo salir todos los días con mi pelo así, tú puedes sobrevivir a un remolino.

—No hay nada malo con tu cabello. —Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja y él continuó—. Bueno, sólo es pelo. Y es tuyo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Pensé en usar la poción que tu madre me envió, pero... esta soy yo. Me tomas o me dejas.

—Te tomo, sin duda —dijo.

—¿Así que quieres otra cita?

—Definitivamente.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan cómoda. Puso los pies sobre el sofá y los metió debajo de ella. ¿No se suponía que las primeras citas eran incómodas? Pero... se sentía casi como si hubiera estado con él durante meses. Excepto por el beso... hoy no había sentido nada tan diferente de muchos de los otros días y noches que habían pasado juntos. Cómodo. Natural.  
Su respiración se ralentizó.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia la niña apoyada contra él, acurrucado bajo su brazo protector. Estaba dormida. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Él no iba a ninguna parte.


	30. El secreto

**NT** **:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo bla bla... He estado de exámenes bla bla... Todo lo que ya seguramente sabréis :D Me hace muy feliz volver de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de volver a actualizar. He estado un poco triste porque los exámenes no me han ido tan bien como esperaba, pero bueno. Lo bonito (precioso) de esto es que me quita las penas de repente. Escribir, traducir... En definitiva compartir historias con el mundo y recibir a cambio palabras de afecto y amistad.  
Me encanta hacer esto porque me acerca a personas geniales que no hubiera tenido el gusto de conocer de otra forma.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sole :) Ánimo guapa, que todo ese feo y mal ambiente no pueda contigo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: El secreto.**

* * *

Draco despertó rígido y dolorido. Su cuello estaba tirante. Intentó recordar por qué había dormido sentado mientras trataba de moverse, pero la respuesta estaba justo entre sus brazos. Hermione estaba tumbada en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas y la cabeza en su regazo. Debió haberse deslizado por su pecho durante la noche.

Movió una mano e introdujo cuidadosamente los dedos en su cabello. La luz del día comenzaba a fluir a través de la ventana. Se preguntó qué hora sería. Probablemente tendría que irse pronto y prepararse para su doble turno en el restaurante, pero parecía un delito levantarse con ella dormida sobre él.

Hermione se agitó un poco, haciendo un suave sonido. Él continuó peinando su cabello con los dedos. Salazar, ella tenía algo. Había llegado tan lejos en los últimos meses incluso después de todo lo que la vida se había ensañado con ella… Había superado el final de la guerra, el hecho de que no podría volver a sus padres, perder a la Comadreja, ayudarle a él con su sentencia… Todo lo que quería hacer era estar cerca de ella y hacer lo posible por facilitarle las cosas. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? No podía decirlo con exactitud. Sabía que al principio sólo había querido devolverle todo lo que le había dado para asegurarse de que no tenía deudas con ella. La balanza nunca estaría equilibrada y él lo sabía. Pero aquello era una sensación nueva para él en la vida.

Ella se movió de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Buenos días —dijo Draco en voz baja.

Hermione se incorporó con bastante rapidez, quitándose la mano de Draco de su cabello y mirando a su alrededor. Trató de alisarse el arrugado suéter con las manos.

—Lo siento. Buenos días. —Levantó los brazos, estirándose un poco. No había sido su intención pasar toda la noche en el sofá.

—Está bien. ¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Hmm? Oh, sí. —Ella se había sentado correctamente en el sofá junto a él—. Supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba ayer por la noche.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Habían pasado bastante tiempo caminando por Oxford el día anterior. Draco se movió un poco y comprobó que tenía algunas agujetas en el cuerpo.

—¿Un beso de buenos días? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—Tengo mal aliento por la mañana —advirtió ella, riendo.

—¿Y?

—Tú también —agregó.

Él puso una mano sobre su boca y sopló para comprobarlo.

—Venga ya, no es para tanto.

Hermione se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal una taza de café primero? —preguntó, recogiendo sus copas de vino casi llenas de la noche anterior.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho —respondió ella.

—Tengo algo de tiempo entonces. Tengo que estar en el restaurante a las diez.

Hermione hizo el café y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, preguntándose qué vendría después. Bebieron su café en silencio durante unos minutos. Athena estaba en su jaula, con la cabeza bajo su ala.

—Me lo pasé muy bien ayer —dijo ella al fin.

—Yo también.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿A pesar de haber tenido que seguirme por una biblioteca inmensa?

—Volvería a hacerlo gustoso —respondió él, extendiendo la mano y tomando la suya sobre la mesa.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí. Si tú quieres —respondió, observando su expresión detenidamente. Tal vez Hermione tenía que pensar en ello. Salir con un ex mortífago que debería haber acabado en Azkaban no podía ser bueno para su imagen. Tal vez ahora estaba imaginando qué pasaría una vez que el mundo mágico se enterara. Esa Skeeter siempre se había mostrado más que dispuesta a entrometerse en su vida.

—Por supuesto que quiero —dijo ella al fin, tomando otro sorbo de café. Ella se inclinó hacia él y susurró—: Perdona mi aliento mañanero. —Y acto seguido le dio un beso en la boca. Los labios de Draco se abrieron de la sorpresa, y ella pareció aprovecharse de eso. Sabiendo que su cabello ya era una causa perdida, Hermione dejó a sus dedos deslizarse por él y agarrar con fuerza el pelo de su nuca.

Los brazos de Draco se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró antes de dejar que su boca continuara besando la de Hermione de nuevo.

Hermione podía sentir uno de sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su cintura, la otra mano se desplazaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su espalda. El pecho de él irradiaba un calor sofocante a través de su suéter, y ella parecía no tener suficiente de su boca. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, pero en ningún momento dejó de besarlo. Un leve gemido escapó de entre sus labios. El aliento de por la mañana se podía ir a la mierda. Esto valía la pena.

Con dificultad, Draco apartó su boca de la de Hermione y ella hizo un sonido de protesta. Él empezó a besar el camino a lo largo de su mandíbula, agarrando su cabello en un puño y haciéndole que echara la cabeza hacia atrás para así dejar al descubierto su cuello. Él le apartó unos mechones de pelo de los hombros y mojó sus labios. Besó el espacio debajo del lóbulo de su oreja y suspiró al escuchar los sonidos de placer que Hermione iba haciendo. Poco a poco fue bajando, deteniéndose en el lugar donde el cuello se encontraba con su hombro. Aquello merecía una atención especial. Tragó saliva y acercó los labios a su piel. Su aliento sobre ella era delicioso. Primero la besó, luego dejó salir su lengua y la desplazó por ella, de nuevo hacia arriba.

Gimiendo suavemente, Hermione abrió los ojos. Merlín, su boca se sentía demasiado bien sobre su piel. Pasó los dedos por su pelo. Quería besarlo de nuevo, pero era difícil no disfrutar sabiendo que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Draco besó su cuello, una de sus manos todavía acunando sus caderas. Salazar, no quería levantarse de esa silla nunca. Sus labios agarraron el lóbulo de su oreja un momento, luego susurró:

—Me tengo que ir. —¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado sentados de esa manera, envueltos en los brazos del otro?

Hermione se acercó, besándolo de nuevo, asegurándose de que sabía exactamente lo mucho que había disfrutado de ese momento. Sus labios, su lengua, su calor… Ambos volvieron a fundirse en ese último y breve beso. Luego, Hermione descansó su frente contra la de él.

—¿Estás seguro de que tienes que irte?

Draco suspiró con pesar.

—El día de ayer en la biblioteca tengo que pagarlo con trabajo. El estúpido Ministerio no me da suficiente dinero como para poder permitirme vino y viajes a Oxford. —Él le apartó el pelo de la cara con los dedos, notando cómo se veía un tanto enrojecida. Se imaginó que sus propias mejillas también estarían un poco más rosadas que de costumbre. Hermione podía no ser convencionalmente bella, pero para él... ella era impresionante.

Hermione casi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba sentada en su regazo. Había estado tan absorta en... bueno, todo. Se puso de pie, tomó su taza y caminó hacia la cafetera para recargarla.

—Supongo que yo también debería ponerme a trabajar. Tengo un montón de pociones que hacer para Belby antes de la lección de mañana. Estamos dando los hongos venenosos, por lo que se supone que debo hacer una serie de antídotos esta noche.

—No va a envenenarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco.

—En mi contrato de aprendizaje dice que no puede envenenarme sin mi conocimiento, pero no sería justo esperar que nunca me va a pedir probar una de mis propias pociones. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo uno tiene que asegurarse de que funcionan. —Hizo una pausa mientras le daba un sorbo a su café—. También estoy haciendo más investigaciones sobre los Espejos de llamada.

Draco asintió. Estaba tratando de averiguar si tenía tiempo para una ducha rápida antes de irse al restaurante o si sólo iba a poder mojarse el pelo para volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

—¿Tienes alguna noche libre esta semana? —preguntó Hermione.

—No hasta el jueves.

—¿Cenamos aquí el jueves? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—¿No se supone que soy yo el que tiene que invitarte a salir?

—Bueno, soy una mujer moderna. No comparto todas esas restricciones de género. He aprendido a decir lo que quiero. Además, no saldríamos. Cenaríamos aquí.

—Cena el jueves, entonces —concedió. Se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y la besó una vez más en los labios. Luego, desgraciadamente tuvo que despedirse y dirigirse a su apartamento para prepararse para el trabajo.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas enero avanzó hasta estar más cerca de febrero. Draco y Hermione no pudieron verse tanto como les hubiera gustado. Con las obligaciones de Draco en la biblioteca por la mañana y en el restaurante por las noches, éste estaba fuera de su apartamento una buena parte del día. El aprendizaje y el trabajo de Hermione en la tienda también la mantenían ocupada bastante tiempo. Una semana después de su primera cita, Hermione había esperado tener una segunda cita con Draco –tal vez llevarlo a jugar a los bolos–, pero Belby le impuso una salida para recopilar ingredientes de pociones exóticas.

Aun así, lograron reunirse para cenar en las noches que Draco tenía libre. Las cenas juntos solían ser muy parecidas a como habían sido antes de empezar a salir. Uno de los dos cocinaba y hablaban durante horas. La única diferencia era que ahora, por lo general, terminaban la noche con algunos fogosos besos. Antes Hermione nunca había entendido cómo las parejas en Hogwarts se pasaban las horas muertas besándose en la sala común. Ella empezaba a entenderlo ahora.

Draco estaba cada vez más harto de la biblioteca. Teresa le había dicho que el voluntariado sería una buena manera de obtener trabajo, pero más de un mes más tarde todavía estaba sin empleo. Lo cierto era que le gustaría dejar el voluntariado, pero... no es que tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer durante las horas que Hermione estaba en el trabajo.

Se quejaba en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible por ser útil y aprender lo que pudiera… Aunque estaba seguro de que había mucho que todavía no sabía acerca de cómo funcionaba el mundo muggle, y eso le preocupaba.

Finalmente la última semana de enero la señora Smith reunió tanto al personal como a los voluntarios de la biblioteca.

—Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, he trabajado en esta biblioteca durante cuarenta y cinco años. Detesto tener que dejarla, ya que sigo pudiendo caminar por ella, traer y llevar libros de los estantes… Pero ha llegado el momento. La era de la informática me ha sobrepasado, eso ya no es para mi edad. Es el momento de que otros puedan llevar la antorcha. Me gustaría anunciar que Teresa Briggs se hará cargo de la jefatura de la biblioteca.

—Gracias, Edith —dijo Teresa—. Sabes que algo de ti se queda aquí. Sentimos verte ir. Voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa —siguió diciendo mientras caminaba hasta uno de los pasillos. Pronto volvió a aparecer empujando un carrito de libros con una tarta dedicada sobre él—. Te vamos a extrañar.

Draco hizo todo lo posible por no parecer alegre y mostrar una expresión cortésmente triste.  
Fue un poco decepcionante descubrir que la anciana se quedaría una semana más para asegurarse de que Teresa podía manejar el lugar correctamente. Pero luego la misma Teresa tendría que encontrar a una persona que la sustituyera en su antiguo puesto. Era un comienzo.

* * *

La tienda de broma no estaba demasiado llena esa noche, y Hermione estaba experimentando con algunos de los hechizos de espejo que quería probar. Habían estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor era probar la eficacia y el funcionamiento de los diferentes elementos por separado y luego tratar de combinarlos. Ese día ella estaba trabajando en el aspecto visual.

—George. Quiero ver a George Weasley —dijo, golpeando el cristal con los dedos.

—Bueno, yo puedo verte —dijo él mirando su propio espejo—. ¿Puedes verme? —Él sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca. Sólo estaba sentado a unos pocos pasos de ella. La distancia entre ellos era otra cosa en la que tendrían que trabajar una vez que hubieran conseguido establecer los hechizos correctamente.

—No, sólo mi propio reflejo —respondió Hermione.

—Hablando de tu reflejo... ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Hermione inclinó su espejo para tener una mejor visión de sí misma.

—¿Qué? Oh. —Se sonrojó al ver aquella pequeña mancha roja en su cuello. Seguramente Draco se la hubiera hecho la noche anterior.

George se rió.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? —Él esperó un segundo a que respondiera, pero luego negó con la cabeza, respondiendo a su propia pregunta—. Es evidente. Vi cómo os mirabais en Navidad.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Estaba a punto de negarlo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. ¿Por qué negarlo? Se había preguntado si él negaría su relación una vez llegado el momento de recuperar su magia y poder volver al mundo de los magos. Bueno, sea como fuera era su culpa dejarle una marca en el cuello. Ella trató de encontrar un poco de dignidad antes de responder.

—Sí. Draco y yo nos estamos viendo.

George resopló.

—Nadie consigue una marca así en el cuello sólo de estar viéndose con alguien. Por muy dura que sea la mirada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si quieres que sea más específica, Draco y yo solemos cenar juntos y terminamos besándonos. No pensaba que tuviera que dar tantos detalles.

Él alzó las manos al aire en señal de rendición.

—No soy mamá, ni Ron. No estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie, sólo para meterme un poco contigo.

—Oh bueno, eso es mucho mejor —respondió con sequedad. Realmente era mejor. Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era cualquier tipo de reprimenda. Pensó que era poco probable que George dijera nada a nadie, pero decidió que tendría que decirle a Draco que su amigo sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos la próxima vez que lo viera.

* * *

Draco tenía libre el miércoles por la noche, y habían planeado cenar en el apartamento de Hermione. A pesar de que habían pintado su sala de estar y la cocina, el piso de Hermione seguía viéndose más acogedor que el suyo.  
Aquella noche ella cocinaría y él había prometido traer el postre.

Cuando Draco golpeó su puerta ella acababa de llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

—Acabo de llegar. Ni siquiera he podido cocinar nada todavía. —Draco observó que todavía estaba vestida con su ropa de trabajo.

—Está bien. Podemos comernos el pastel —bromeó mientras levantaba la bolsa de papel que había traído.

—No, pero puedes empezar a cocinar mientras me cambio. Todavía huelo a tierra, alas de escarabajo y pólvora. —Levantó un dedo cuando él estaba a punto de interrumpirla—. Y aunque estés a punto de decir que no te molesta, a mí sí que me molesta —dijo, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Draco suspiró y comenzó a hurgar en el frigorífico para ver qué podía cocinar.  
Para cuando tuvo algo preparado, Hermione se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, y entró descalza en la cocina.

—¿Está lista la cena?

—Bueno, podría haberlo estado si hubiera tenido algo de ayuda —comentó, arrastrando las palabras y mirándola como si esperara un gesto simpático.

Ella se sirvió a sí misma una bebida.

—Supongo que puedo esperar unos minutos más.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la cena estuvo lista (con la ayuda de Hermione) y los dos se sentaron a la mesa para ponerse al día en sus semanas. Draco le comentó a Hermione las últimas noticias en la biblioteca, así como que parecía que el puesto que quería finalmente se quedaba vacante.  
Hermione le habló de las pociones que había hecho ese día. Mientras hablaba se apartó el pelo detrás de su hombro, esperando que se diera cuenta de la marca que había dejado en su cuello.

Después de que la conversación se hubiera prolongado durante un rato, decidió que probablemente no iba a notarlo, así que tomó la iniciativa.

—Bueno, George es más observador de lo que creía, supongo. —Él la miró inocentemente, y ella supo que sólo había estado fingiendo no darse cuenta de ello y esperando a que ella dijera algo primero. Hermione sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, hemos sido descubiertos y es tu culpa —le dijo ella.

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa y le acarició cuidadosamente el cuello. Sus dedos se sentían bien y Hermione inclinó la cabeza a un lado levemente por un momento antes de dedicarle una mirada severa de nuevo. Draco suspiró y dejó caer la mano.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—No parecía sorprendido o crítico. Realmente ha sido la mejor reacción que podríamos haber tenido. No creo que vaya a decirle nada a nadie intencionadamente, pero... —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Ahora ya lo sabe alguien más, y si hay alguien que no quieras que se entere, como tu madre o cualquier otra persona... Tal vez sea un buen momento para reevaluar lo que estamos haciendo.

Estaba sentada bastante recta, mirándolo con una expresión bastante seria. Una cosa era que se hubieran intensificado las cosas entre ellos, pero otra muy diferente era llevarlo a la luz del día. Ambos habían estado haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarse del mundo mágico en los últimos seis meses. Reaparecer teniendo una relación un poco más íntima de lo que se suponía que era lo socialmente correcto tal vez era una idea un poco alocada.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de analizar sus palabras y ver dónde quería ir a parar.

—¿Crees que me avergonzaría que mi madre supiera que nos estamos viendo? Francamente no es nada de su incumbencia. —Ella arqueó una ceja. Parecía un poco disgustada—. Hermione. Hermione, he pensado en lo que diría mi madre cuando se entere de que nos estamos viendo. A menos que estés rompiendo conmigo esta noche, mi madre se enterará en algún momento. Llegué a la conclusión de que no me importa lo que piense de esto. Llegué a esa conclusión antes incluso de invitarte a salir. Con respecto a todos los demás... —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. No estoy preocupado por lo que vayan a decir de mí. Sea lo que sea... probablemente lo merezca después de todo lo que he hecho en los últimos años. —Se estremeció. Algunos recuerdos nunca terminaban de desvanecerse—. Pero tú no mereces las cosas que pudieran decir. Casi no te invito a salir por esa razón. Pensé que querrías olvidarte de mí después de que acabara mi condena. No te culparía. —Suspiró, luego añadió—: Los Weaselette probablemente ya lo sepan. Tu amiga vio mi hoja de resoluciones de Año Nuevo. Vio que invitarte a salir era la primera cosa en la lista. —Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Hermione había dejado caer su tenedor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Él intentó seguir hablando sobre su cabello, aunque era difícil pronunciar las palabras con la presión que Hermione ejercía en su pecho—. Escribiré a mi madre esta noche y se lo diré si lo deseas. Escribiré a los Weasley. Si estás dispuesta, informaré a quien quieras.

No era algo que hubiera decidido en el momento. Draco había pensado cuidadosamente en eso durante las últimas semanas. Al principio de su condena se había consolado con el hecho de que sólo era temporal y que todo volvería a la forma en que había sido una vez que tuviera su magia de nuevo, pero francamente podía admitir que ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Dudaba que quisiera seguir teniendo la misma relación con las personas que no se habían molestado en buscarlo en esos momentos donde sentía que todo se hacía estragos a su alrededor. Había pasado mucha angustia durante mucho tiempo, y ningún "amigo" había estado a su lado entonces.  
No, las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo en agosto porque, francamente, él ya no era la misma persona.

Se alegró de no tener que tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar todo. Hermione lo detuvo con un beso, su pecho presionado el suyo. Le acarició el pelo.

—Díselo a Potter. Díselo a todo el que gustes. Lo siento si no estaban listos para esto, para nosotros.

—No estoy segura de si yo misma lo estaba esta tarde. Pero esta noche, después de esto… te aseguro que lo estoy —dijo ella, y luego lo besó de nuevo profundamente en los labios. Seis meses era mucho tiempo. Tal vez las cosas funcionaran. Tal vez no. Pero se sentía más feliz esa noche de lo que se había sentido en años.

Abandonaron lo que quedaba de cena y pasaron mucho tiempo en el sofá, simplemente disfrutándose entre ellos, tocándose la piel, besándose.


	31. Situaciones

**NT** **:** **¡FELIZ PRIMER AÑO DE MUGGLEFIED EN ESPAÑOL!** Sí, esta traducción cumple un año hoy y quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Deja de mirar tu correo, Fanfiction no se ha vuelto loco y te ha enviado el mismo aviso tres veces, no... ¡Es que hoy traigo una actualización triple!

Personalmente me encanta esta historia, y me consta que a vosotros también. Quería agradecer el apoyo y la paciencia (no sólo con Mugglefied, también con mis propias historias) y bueno, he organizado un **sorteo** de objetos del fandom en mi página de Facebook. Si quieres participar, en mi bio encontrarás un enlace a mi página. Solo tienes que poner Cristy1994 en el buscador de Facebook y te saldrá una página de escritora.  
Sortearé _colgantes de Snitch, de las reliquias de la muerte, giratiempos, pegatinas, mapas del mundo mágico y un póster de Draco_ , entre otros.  
No voy a entretenerme mucho aquí porque será en mi página donde explicaré el método a seguir para participar.

Realmente quería hacer algo especial para sorprender a mis lectores. Estoy agradecida de que sigáis ahí, aunque haya mucho fantasma xD  
Sin más, ¡espero que disfrutéis de los tres capítulos!

Cristy.

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Situaciones.**

* * *

Draco estaba nervioso mientras se preparaba para su entrevista de trabajo. Sabía que no era el mejor preparado para el puesto. Nadie iba a sentirse abrumado por su estupendísima buena apariencia. Iba a tener que conseguir ese trabajo enteramente por sus méritos propios, y no estaba seguro de que estuviera lo suficientemente cualificado para eso. Respiró profundamente.

Volvió a estudiar mentalmente las preguntas que Hermione le había dicho que podrían hacerle. Sólo tenía que ser encantador, no decir nada estúpido y no revelar que había muchas cosas de su vida de las que no podía hablar, ya que en ese mundo la magia no era más que una simple fantasía.  
Después de un rato supuso que no tenía nada más que hacer que dirigirse a la biblioteca. Esto _tenía_ que ir bien. Estaba harto de servir la comida de otras personas y recoger sus platos sucios toda la noche. Además, el trabajo en el restaurante le impedía ver a Hermione.

Tenía las manos sudorosas bajo los guantes en el momento en que llegó.

La biblioteca estaba demasiado tranquila cuando entró, y después de preguntar en el mostrador fue dirigido hasta una oficina en la que nunca antes había estado. Era temprano, pero había creído que sería mejor llegar temprano que tarde. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había pegadas a la pared y esperó. Podía oír algo de lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero no era capaz de distinguir nada de lo que decían.

Sintiéndose un poco tonto (y acalorado) se quitó la chaqueta y los guantes, metiendo éstos en uno de los bolsillos de la misma. Luego, la dobló con cuidado y la puso en el brazo de la silla. Siguió esperando.

Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Hizo todo lo posible por parecer indiferente mientras observaba a una joven alegre y de aspecto profesional despedirse cordialmente de las personas que estaban en el interior de la oficina. Se veía satisfecha de sí misma.  
Draco empezó a pensar entonces si debía levantarse y decirle a quien fuera que estuviera dentro que él estaba allí, esperando para la entrevista, pero un hombre mayor al que nunca había visto antes salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

—Ese soy yo —se apresuró a decir. Quiso darse una patada por ello. _Ese soy yo_. Salazar, su cerebro debía empezar a trabajar pronto.

—Bien, adelante, vamos a empezar —dijo el hombre, arrastrando los pies de nuevo hasta la oficina.

Draco saltó de su asiento para seguirlo, pero se tomó medio segundo para alisarse la camisa y los pantalones antes. Había una silla justo frente a él, así como otros tres asientos detrás de la mesa. Theresa estaba allí, y otra mujer a la que Draco reconoció vagamente. El hombre se sentó en la silla vacía junto a ella.

Theresa le presentó a esas dos personas mientras Draco se acercaba y estrechaba sus manos, presentándose a sí mismo.

La mujer a la que Draco sólo había reconocido de vista se llamaba Marissa Tommes, y fue la que le hizo la primera pregunta.

—Háblanos de ti.

La mente de Draco se quedó en blanco por un momento.

¿Debía decir que era un mago? No. ¿Un Slytherin? Mierda, no. ¿Que era rubio? Eso podía decirlo, pero seguro que sonaba estúpido.

 _Vamos hombre, encuentra las palabras_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Cómo le había sugerido Hermione que se presentara? Al fin, las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de qué decir sobre mí... Saqué buenas notas en la escuela, pero en realidad no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería estudiar, así que no fui a la universidad después de terminar mis exámenes en el instituto. He estado trabajando desde hace varios meses mientras trataba de decidir lo que podría querer hacer. Empecé aquí en la biblioteca, como voluntario, hace más de un mes. Realmente he disfrutado con ello. He empezado a sentir que es algo que me interesa. Algo que vale la pena. —Se preguntó si con eso habría respondido a su pregunta. Observó cómo Marissa movía un poco la cabeza, y el hombre mayor, Earl, hizo la siguiente pregunta.

—Como usted debe saber, este puesto requiere mucha organización y capacidad para prestar atención a muchas cosas a la vez. Tenemos un buen montón de inventario, y siempre estamos introduciendo nuevos programas para ello. ¿Qué hace para mantenerse organizado?

Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, yo soy un gran fan de los planificadores. Si todo está escrito es más fácil mantener el orden. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por aprender cualquier sistema de organización, y si no hay uno, crearlo yo mismo. No hay ningún sistema que no se pueda mejorar.

—¿Y si las cosas están en constante caos y no se puede disponer de un sistema o un lugar adecuado?

—¿Puede darme un ejemplo? —pidió Draco.

—La sección infantil. Incluso con un asistente a tiempo completo en la sala de lectura de los niños es casi imposible mantenerla ordenada durante las vacaciones, cuando todos los niños están fuera de la escuela. —El tono de su voz dejó pocas dudas de que Earl no estaba de acuerdo con el desorden (o probablemente con los niños).

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció de su cara, y se mordió el interior de su labio por un momento mientras buscaba algo que responder.

—Encontraría una manera de recompensar a los propios niños por hacerlo bien. Como si fuera un juego. Los niños que pusieran todos sus libros de vuelta a donde pertenecen conseguirían una estrella en la pared o... o algo así.

Hubo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Theresa.

—Es una buena idea —comentó ella—. Estamos empezando a hacer cambios, sustituyendo los registros en papel por los sistemas computarizados. ¿Cuánta experiencia tiene con los ordenadores? ¿Y cómo de rápido aprende algo nuevo?

Con ese pequeño voto de confianza en su interior, Draco se sintió un poco mejor. Su sonrisa había vuelto y sentía que podía esconder el nerviosismo de su voz.

—Bueno, he estado trabajando un poco con esos nuevos sistemas aquí, ayudando con el código de barras y el escaneo. También he terminado una clase de introductoria sobre ordenadores, que cubre los conceptos básicos del uso del mismo y de Internet. Creo que aprendo nuevas cosas extremadamente bien. Deme una tarea y encontraré la manera de lograr hacerla correctamente.

—Veo que sólo ha tenido un trabajo, en el cual actualmente está empleado. ¿Le importaría comentar su corto historial de trabajo y por qué desea dejar su empleo actual después de sólo unos pocos meses? En este puesto habrá bastante entrenamiento debido a las nuevas tecnologías, y no me gustaría tener que entrenar a alguien de nuevo en unos pocos meses —comentó Marissa.

—Como ya he mencionado, acabo de terminar mis exámenes en la escuela secundaria. Me tomó unos meses encontrar un trabajo, pero he trabajado duro en ello desde que empecé. No dude en llamar a mi jefe si necesita referencias. Sin embargo, las horas son terribles, mi turno suele ser por las noches y también trabajo los fines de semana. No me queda tiempo para ver a las personas que son importantes para mí. Esa es la razón principal por la que he estado buscando otro trabajo.

Hubo otra ronda de preguntas mientras algunos de los entrevistadores tomaban notas de sus respuestas. Las preguntas continuaron durante varios minutos más hasta que, por fin, formularon la última pregunta.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que lo hace el mejor candidato para este trabajo?

Draco tragó saliva. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué debían darle ese trabajo cuando podrían dárselo a cualquier otra persona, seguramente mucho más capacitada que él? Draco pronto respondió a sus propias preguntas. Porque él _necesitaba_ ese trabajo.

—Quiero este trabajo, lo deseo. Es importante para mí encontrar un puesto donde pueda trabajar con un horario normal para poder estar con la gente que me importa. ¿Por qué este trabajo? —Hizo una pausa—. Porque trabajaría duro. Porque soy una de las personas más adaptables que conoceréis nunca. Soy organizado. Después de haber trabajado aquí durante semanas como voluntario estoy familiarizado con el diseño, las reglas, las rutinas. Realmente puedo hacer esto, y lo más importante, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo bien.

Más asentimientos de cabeza por parte de los entrevistadores, más movimientos de muñeca para tomar notas.

—Gracias por su tiempo. Tendrá una respuesta algún día de la próxima semana.

Draco se despidió y salió fuera. Vio a otro joven hombre esperando sentado en una de las sillas de fuera de la oficina. Más competencia. Estupendo.  
Encogiéndose de hombros bajo su chaqueta, se calmó un momento y comenzó la caminata a casa. Tenía algo de tiempo para relajarse y cambiarse antes de ir al restaurante. Con suerte aquel día, ya que era jueves, no estaría demasiado ajetreado. Con suerte.

* * *

Hermione bostezó sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Belby le había asignado la mitad de una docena de libros de su biblioteca personal (todos con notas escritas por él en los márgenes) en relación con las transformaciones de hombres lobo y todo lo que se sabe de ellos. Algunos eran horribles de leer. Había ilustraciones que representaban la forma específica en la que los huesos cambiaban o se rompían durante el proceso de transformación. El profesor le había dicho que era necesario entender todo sobre ellos si realmente tenía el menor deseo de crear alguna nueva poción que pudiera mejorar la condición de los hombres lobo. El profesor no consideraba que hubiera progresado lo suficiente como para mencionar la palabra _curar_ , a pesar de que sabía que ése era su propósito.

Hermione había leído la mayor parte del primer libro a principios de semana y ahora estaba con el segundo. Belby le había aconsejado tomar notas, pero se había asegurado de recordarle que debía escribirlas en hojas de pergamino, no en _sus_ márgenes.

Dejando el libro a un lado, Hermione se levantó para hacer un poco de té. Era tarde, pero le había dicho a Draco que se quedaría despierta hasta que regresara del restaurante. Quería saber cómo había ido su entrevista.

Justo cuando había terminado de hacer su té (y de rellenar otra taza para él) alguien llamó a su puerta. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió.

Draco parecía agotado. Su cabello había caído hacia abajo por su frente. Había manchas de la cena de alguien más en su camisa. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando la vio.

Haciendo caso omiso de la mancha y del hecho de que podía ensuciar su bata, Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Luego, ambos pasaron dentro y cerraron la puerta.

—Dime cómo ha ido. He hecho té para ti también, está en la encimera.

Draco miró a su novia con los ojos entrecerrados, que ya se había sentado en el sofá. Parecía impaciente.

—¿Ni siquiera un hola primero? ¿Sólo _dame la noticia, ahí está tu té?_ —preguntó con un mohín fingido.

Hermione rió.

—Ya has tenido tu hola, y yo he estado leyendo este libro durante horas —dijo, señalándolo sobre el sofá—. Si no me proporcionas algo de entretenimiento me caeré dormida aquí mismo. Así que… _dame las n_ _oticias_.

Draco tomó su té de la cocina y se unió a ella en el sofá, sentándose lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus rodillas se tocaran, aunque sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su taza.

—Bueno, creo que salió bien. Estaba listo para la mayoría de las preguntas. No sé a cuántas personas habrán entrevistando, pero había alguien allí antes que yo y alguien esperando cuando me fui.

Draco y Hermione hablaron durante mucho tiempo. Ella quería saber todos los detalles acerca de cómo le había ido. Se sentía doblemente curiosa ya que ella nunca había sido entrevistada para un puesto de trabajo (aparte de para su aprendizaje con Belby, que apenas se había parecido a una entrevista en sí ya que el hombre era un tanto excéntrico, por decirlo de alguna forma).

Cuando él terminó, Hermione le contó qué había hecho aquel día, así como los libros que estaba leyendo por orden de Belby. Había insistido mucho en que era esencial antes de empezar a aprender la poción Matalobos. Su té se había acabado llegados a ese punto, por lo que dejó la taza en la mesa frente a ellos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Uno de los brazos de su novio la envolvió firmemente. El otro todavía sostenía su propia taza de té. No quería levantarse, pero a lo largo de su estancia en el mundo muggle había aprendido que una mancha como la que tenía esa noche necesitaba ser tratada adecuadamente si alguna vez quería ponerse esa camisa de nuevo. ¿Quién diablos pensaría que era una buena idea vestir con camisas blancas a personas que trabajan con alimentos y salsas? Tocó el pelo de Hermione con los dedos. Levantarse del sofá parecía requerir una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. Aun así, tenía que hacerlo. La besó en la frente.

—Gracias por esperarme —dijo en voz baja, desenredándose de ella. Tomó las dos tazas y las llevó al fregadero.

Hermione bostezó.

—¿Hmm? Oh, de nada. —Ella sonrió.

—Pareces cansada. Acuéstate, es tarde.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es igual de tarde para ti, y tú has estado de pie durante horas.

—Bueno, todavía estoy fresco como una rosa —bromeó—. Pero esta gran parte de la cena de un buen hombre necesita ser limpiada. Tengo que ir a lavar la camisa antes de irme a la cama. A menos que... —Él la miró con suspicacia y ella se rió entre dientes, se levantó y cruzó el poco espacio que separaba el salón y la cocina.

—Nada de magia. Ya te he dicho que no voy a romper las condiciones de tu libertad. Si lo hiciera podría empezar a pensar que sólo me querías por mi varita.

—Nunca —respondió él, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó hasta que ambos empezaron a tener dificultad para respirar. Ella lo empujó con su cuerpo hasta que su espalda dio en la encimera—. No haces que sea fácil decir adiós.

—No debe ser fácil —dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo.

Él se rió entre dientes cuando se separó.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Sí, y deberías dormir.

Se quedaron en la cocina durante unos minutos más antes de despedirse.

* * *

Draco pasó más de veinte minutos tratando de quitar la mancha de su camisa.

Había mirado el horario mensual antes de terminar su turno esa noche; por supuesto que trabajaba el día de San Valentín, en una semana y media. Y tenía que ser un sábado. Tendría que llegar a algún acuerdo con sus compañeros para que pudiera trabajar ese día durante el día, o conseguir que le dejaran reprogramar el día de San Valentín para otra noche.

Cuando estuvo más o menos satisfecho con su camisa (que ya sólo tenía una mancha de color rosa claro) la colgó en el baño para que se secara. Comprobó el recipiente de agua de Xavier y el búho le pellizcó un dedo cariñosamente.

Con todas las tareas hechas, por fin pudo irse a la cama.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó como normalmente solía hacerlo, con Draco y Hermione deseando pasar algo de tiempo juntos durante el fin de semana.  
Draco esperaba con impaciencia el resultado de su entrevista. Mientras estaba aún como voluntario en la biblioteca, Theresa le había dejado muy claro que no podía decir nada acerca de las consideraciones que estaban haciendo sobre los candidatos al puesto. Como todos los demás que habían sido entrevistados, él también tendría que esperar a ser llamado. Ella señaló que muchas personas ni siquiera logran ser citados para una entrevista. Parecía que al final él era afortunado.

Luego, Theresa le puso una tarea y desapareció. La Sra. Smith finalmente se había ido y la nueva directora estaba lista para empezar a hacer cambios.

Draco suspiró. Estaba cortando estrellas de hojas de papel amarillo. Las tijeras no eran precisamente sus amigas. ¿Quién iba a utilizar una herramienta tan bárbara cuando podía cortar cualquier cosa con simples encantamientos? Evidentemente los muggles. Y él mismo. Hacía todo lo posible por que las líneas estuvieran rectas y las esquinas puntiagudas, aunque la mayoría de ellas parecían un tanto deformes.

Aquella tarea era tan tediosa que quiso darse por vencido y volver a casa, pero... si había alguna posibilidad de que todavía pudiera ganar puntos para conseguir el trabajo, haría lo que fuera. Así que se quedó cortado y pegando estrellas en la pared de la sección infantil. Él y sus brillantes ideas.

* * *

Una semana después de su entrevista, Draco estaba preparándose para ir a la biblioteca cuando su teléfono móvil sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sabía que Hermione ya estaría en sus clases con Belby. Nadie más tenía ese número. Excepto... se dispuso a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo apresuradamente.

—¿Hola?

—¿Puedo hablar con Draco Malfoy?

—Yo soy Draco —respondió enseguida.

—Le habla Marissa, de la biblioteca. Le llamo por el puesto que solicitó.

—¿Y bien? —Apenas podía respirar.

—Nos gustaría contratarle. ¿Puede empezar el lunes?

—Por supuesto —dijo sin dudarlo.

—Si viene durante algún momento entre hoy y mañana, podremos proceder a rellenar toda la documentación necesaria —comentó la mujer.

—Estupendo. De hecho ya iba para allá. —No había terminado de colgar cuando ya estaba en el rellano, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Todavía sostenía el teléfono en la mano. ¿Debía llamar a Hermione? ¿Decírselo en persona? Se lo haría saber esa misma noche. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a su apartamento, escribió una nota y la deslizó por debajo de su puerta.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa agotada de la tienda de broma. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que George no vendiera filtros de amor. No había nada bueno en ellos. Conseguían un encantamiento brillante en lo que a magia se refería, pero con los filtros de amor no conseguías nada duradero, su efecto era sólo una ilusión. Incluso aunque sólo pudieran ser vendidos a mayores de edad… No era ético.

San Valentín estaba a unos pocos días. No habían conseguido crear productos nuevos para la ocasión, pero los de años anteriores se estaban vendiendo bien. Los Espejos de llamada habían progresado, pero todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer antes de salir al mercado.

Dejó su bolso en la mesa de la cocina y se puso a hacer algo de cenar. No fue hasta que se levantó para fregar los platos que se dio cuenta de que había una nota en el suelo, junto a la puerta de entrada. La tomó y la leyó.

 _Por favor, quédate despierta esta noche. Vendré a verte cuando llegue del trabajo._

Hermione esperaba que fuera una buena noticia. Pero si era buena, ¿por qué no lo decía directamente en la nota? Si era mala... No, tenía que ser buena.

Para mantener su mente alejada del tema hasta que volviera, se puso a leer el siguiente libro de licantropía de Belby. Se obligaría a hacerlo durante unas horas, y luego tal vez se permitiría leer una novela y darse un baño.

Cuando Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo las anotaciones de Belby en los márgenes del libro, se frotó las sienes, y con un movimiento de su varita empezó a correr el agua del baño en la otra habitación. Mientras corría, ella escogió un libro de su propia estantería y se dispuso a descansar el siguiente par de horas.

* * *

Draco llamó a la puerta y un momento después, se abrió. Hermione estaba allí de pie, vestida con una gran camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—Hey.

Hermione captó algo en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber.

Draco suspiró, quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Conseguí el trabajo —respondió.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron al momento.

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Por qué suenas como si alguien fuera a ponerte una soga alrededor del cuello? Si no quieres el puesto no tienes por qué aceptarlo —dijo, tomando su mano.

—Quiero el trabajo. Lo tenía todo listo para decirle a mi jefe que esta noche iba a ser mi última noche en el restaurante. Así podría pedirte salir el sábado. —Se sentía mejor cuando ella sostenía su mano—. Le dije a Rick que dejaba ese trabajo y él mencionó algo sobre avisar con 2 semanas de antelación. Eso tiene que ser una especie de broma, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo miró con simpatía y le apretó la mano.

—Draco... eso es normal. No sé cómo pasará en el mundo mágico, pero al menos en el mundo muggle hay que avisar con varias semanas para que los responsables tengan tiempo de encontrarte un sustituto o de modificar la programación con el fin de que no queden turnos sin cubrir. Había dado por hecho que era el mismo procedimiento en el mundo mágico, aunque es cierto que ahora que lo pienso no lo sabía con exactitud. —Frunció el ceño.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido un trabajo. Y mis padres no es que trabajaran exactamente en un sentido tradicional. Nunca había pensado en ello.

—Bueno, ahora es un buen momento para pensar en eso. —Hermione tiró suavemente de su brazo y se dirigieron al sofá juntos.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento mirando al suelo, pero Draco habló de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa si simplemente no aparezco mañana?

Hermione se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Bueno, si llega a oídos de tus nuevos jefes podría hacer que las cosas no fueran demasiado bien. Además, si las cosas no funcionaran en la biblioteca, volver al restaurante ya no sería una opción. También lo tendrías difícil para encontrar un nuevo empleo en cualquier otra cosa, ya que básicamente estarías comenzando desde cero, y el restaurante no daría una buena referencia de ti.

—¿Entonces tengo que aguantar dos semanas más? —preguntó Draco, cabizbajo.

—Dos semanas más —confirmó ella.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder organizar una buena noche de San Valentín este fin de semana, pero tendré que trabajar.

—Hey, lo bueno es que conseguiste el trabajo. Habrá otros fines de semana. Y en dos semanas... cuando empieces en la biblioteca solamente trabajarás en el turno de día, tendremos libre cualquier noche para estar juntos —dijo ella, besándole la frente.

Él suspiró.

—Se suponía que iba a volver a casa victorioso y feliz. Iba a decirte que conseguí el trabajo. Iba a traer una botella de vino... Dos semanas más.

—Sobrevivirás dos semanas más, y yo también —dijo ella con firmeza—. Mientras tanto, cuéntame todo sobre el nuevo trabajo.

Él se animó un poco al hablarle de él y sus nuevas condiciones.  
Se quedaron entrelazados en el sofá durante algunas horas de aquella noche.

* * *

 **NT :** ¡1/3!


	32. Tropezando

**Capítulo 32: Tropezando.**

* * *

Hermione se había ofrecido a hacer algunos planes de San Valentín para ambos. No necesitaba nada especial, simplemente un día más con Draco, pero él había insistido en que ya tenía todo pensado y que quería sorprenderla de nuevo.

Ella no podía dejar de admitir que era agradable estar con alguien que quería planificar cosas para ella. Para sorprenderla. Para hacerla sentir especial. No tenía que tratar de mantener el romance ella sola.  
Se miró al espejo; se había vestido con pantalones y suéter. Se puso la chaqueta, sabiendo que Draco no tardaría en llegar. Se pasó una mano con timidez por su pelo. Por fin había probado la poción que Narcissa le había enviado. Tenía que admitir que el pelo se sentía liso y fino. Y aunque no estaba segura de si le gustaba el reflejo que veía, su pelo brillaba. Se lo echó hacia adelante con recato, a ambos los lados de su cara. Supuso que podría hacerla ver convencionalmente más bonita, pero... no era ella.

Unos nudillos llamando a su puerta la salvaron de posibles duras reflexiones acerca de la aceptabilidad o la falta de aceptación de su pelo. Al abrir se encontró a Draco esperando. Tenía una pequeña caja de bombones en forma de corazón en una mano y una rosa en la otra.

Había estado estudiando la cultura popular muggle lo mejor que pudo, observando los escaparates de las tiendas y la televisión, y había decidido que esos eran los regalos más apropiados para ese día de fiesta. Se había horrorizado por completo por el precio de un ramo de una docena de rosas como Hermione merecía, pero pensó que una sola rosa bien presentada serviría. No era tan diferente del mundo mágico, aunque más tarde, cuando él y Hermione probaron los bombones, tuvo que admitir que no estaban tan buenos como los de Honeydukes. Le prometió entonces que le compraría los mejores bombones del mundo... cuando pasaran 5 meses y medio. Y flores que cantaran.

Pero por el momento Draco seguía sosteniendo los regalos muggles en sus manos, con la boca entreabierta y mirando el cabello de Hermione.

—Volverá a la normalidad... en pocas semanas... creo —dijo tomando la rosa y la caja.

Él estiró una de las manos ahora libres y le pasó con ternura unos dedos por el pelo mientras que el pulgar acariciaba su mejilla. Era suave. Su pelo caía liso sobre su piel. Pero... simplemente no parecía ella. Aunque tal vez fuera la incertidumbre en su cara más que cualquier cambio real de su cabello.

—Si no te gusta, poco a poco volverá de nuevo a su forma natural. Volverá a estar como siempre en unas pocas semanas. Es agradable. Pero estarías mejor con una sonrisa en la cara.

El rostro de Hermione estalló en una sonrisa y le dio un beso (con demasiado entusiasmo para estar de pie en la puerta). Él prefería su apariencia de siempre al cumplimiento de una norma de belleza artificial. Justo el tipo de hombre al que siempre había esperado. Existían, al fin y al cabo.

Draco disfrutó de besarla, de los labios de Hermione contra los suyos, de su traviesa lengua en él.  
Cuando necesitaron tomar aire, Hermione le preguntó:

—¿No preferirías quedarte a salir? —Había un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

—La idea me tienta, pero ya he planificado un buen día de San Valentín muggle para ti, ya sabes. Sería una pena desperdiciar mi duro trabajo. Aun así... —Un atisbo de anhelo apareció en su rostro al mirar el sofá por encima del hombro de Hermione.

—Oh, no, no podemos permitir que tu trabajo haya sido en vano —respondió ella—. Voy a poner esto en agua y salgo —dijo, sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban en marcha. Como había sido de esperar, la planificación de un mago que llevaba escasos meses viviendo en el mundo muggle no había ido demasiado bien. En la biblioteca habían puesto carteles publicitarios de patinaje sobre hielo en el día de San Valentín. La ubicación parecía pintoresca. Theresa le había dicho que, aun sin tener experiencia, era algo fácil de hacer. Le había parecido tan sencillo… Sin duda, era algo que probablemente Hermione ya habría hecho antes, y él podría aprender rápido y sin problemas. Sus doloridas piernas y trasero pronto se mostraron en desacuerdo.

Debería haber sabido que estaba condenado al fracaso cuando alquilaron sus respectivos patines y Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

—No sabía que supieras patinar sobre hielo.

—¿No puede hacerlo todo el mundo? —dijo con indiferencia, sintiendo una leve agitación de miedo en el estómago. Tal vez eso era una mala idea. Miró los patines de cuero con recelo. La hoja afilada en la parte inferior de cada zapato no le daba buena espina. El calzado era sorprendentemente pesado.

—No he patinado desde que era una niña… Pero estoy segura de que no me resultará tan difícil. Hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Cuando ambos se hubieron puesto los patines, Hermione se puso de pie. Dio un par de cuidadosos pasos a modo de prueba y se volvió hacia Draco, todavía sentado en el banquillo. Ella le tendió una mano. Vacilante, Draco también se puso de pie. Dio unos cuantos pasos. Sus pies se sentían pesados.

—Vamos, vamos a la zona de hielo —dijo Hermione sin soltar su mano.

Lo que siguió fue probablemente una de las mañanas más embarazosos en la vida de Draco. La primera vez que cayó sobre su culo, Hermione le dijo que era completamente normal. La segunda vez le sugirió que avanzara agarrado a la barandilla. La tercera vez hizo todo lo posible por no reírse, pero fracasó. Su cara roja como un tomate era demasiado para ella, sin contar lo gracioso que resultaba verlo caer una y otra vez, sin parar. Su rubio cabello caía por sus ojos, y su ceño fruncido parecía intentar fundir el hielo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —ofreció Hermione.

—No. Voy a conseguirlo —dijo él, apretando los dientes y levantándose de nuevo. Iba a hacerlo bien.

Hermione no era ninguna gran patinadora, pero podía moverse alrededor de la pista sin caerse desde el momento en que entró en el hielo. De vez en cuando se tambaleaba un poco y parecía perder el equilibrio, pero siempre conseguía volver a recuperarlo enseguida.

Después de casi una docena de intentos, Draco logró dar una vuelta alrededor de la pista sin caerse o agarrarse a nada. Se quedaron sobre el hielo un poco más, sólo para que Draco pudiera demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo. Luego, después de devolver con mucho gusto sus patines, salieron y buscaron un lugar para tomar un café y bocadillos. Feliz día de San Valentín.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Draco se preparaba para su primer día de trabajo pagado en la biblioteca. Todavía tenía que trabajar por la noche en el restaurante, pero al menos ya había avisado de que lo dejaba. Dos semanas más y pronto sólo tendría que trabajar durante el día.

Estaba terminando su café cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Hermione.

—¿No tienes clase con Belby? —preguntó él.

—Sí, pero quería desearte suerte. Te he preparado un almuerzo —dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel marrón—. Es tu primer día oficial en la biblioteca. No sé qué se hace en estos casos pero pensé que te gustaría, así que simplemente lo hice.

Él sonrió. Ella estaba balbuceando. Se inclinó a través de la puerta y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Gracias.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue. Poco después Draco también comenzó su trayecto diario a la biblioteca. Encontró a Theresa en el mostrador de recepción a su llegada. Le hizo un resumen sobre el procedimiento de comprobación del trabajo, así como el seguimiento de sus horas trabajadas, y le dio el manual para la recepción de la salida, comenzando a explicar sus funciones. Deseó haber llevado papel y pluma para apuntar todo aquello.

Se quedó en el escritorio con él durante una hora más o menos. Había pocos clientes, así que después de que hubiera practicado un poco se fue a sus otros deberes.

—Volveré a ver qué tal lo llevas en un rato —dijo.

Draco esperó en la recepción, inspeccionando los distintos cajones y aprendiendo dónde estaban las cosas. Al menos nadie iba a derramarle comida encima allí. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante la idea de trabajar 8 horas aquí y hacer otras 8 de pie en el restaurante. Pero pronto habría terminado. Sus tardes estarían libres para estar con Hermione.

La recepción no se quedó en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo había más de una docena de niños pequeños y un profesor con aspecto severo frente a él. En poco tiempo estuvo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por escanear libros lo más rápidamente posible, y tratando de ahogar un gemido de agotamiento al levantar la cabeza y ver la sala de lectura de los niños. Libros. Libros por todas partes. No sabía si quería que Theresa volviera de inmediato para ayudarle o que se mantuviera ocupada dondequiera que estuviera hasta que todo se hubiera calmado de nuevo.

* * *

Hermione había vuelto a casa temprano después de haber estado en la tienda de broma. Sabía que Draco apenas tendría tiempo libre entre la biblioteca y el restaurante, así que quiso darle una sorpresa. Le había hecho un sándwich y algo de judías verdes. El vino tendría que esperar hasta después de su turno de trabajo.

Deslizó una nota por debajo de su puerta pidiéndole que fuera a su piso cuando volviera a casa. Esperaba que su primer día en la biblioteca no hubiera sido demasiado estresante. Su propio día no había sido malo. George y ella habían sido capaces de imitar la funcionalidad de los viejos espejos de James y Sirius, que en sí mismos eran un buen producto, pero hasta ahora no habían podido crear cualquier tipo de red que permitiera hacer llamadas. Tenían que decidir si eso era lo suficientemente bueno.

La próxima semana, estaría comenzando el aprendizaje de la poción Matalobos.

Se colocó un mechón de pelo liso detrás de la oreja. Tanto Belby como George se habían sorprendido por su cambio de aspecto. Belby la había mirado fijamente por un momento, pero no había hecho ningún comentario; las brujas a menudo cambiaban su apariencia a su antojo, y por lo general siempre querían que hablaras de su reciente nuevo aspecto, así que no dijo ni una palabra. George había fingido no reconocerla y se había pasado cinco minutos mirando por todo el taller, haciendo como que la buscaba; fue bueno verlo reír.

* * *

A Draco le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba agotado, pero en lugar de ir directamente a su propio piso al entrar en el edificio se dirigió al de Hermione. Había engullido una cena rápida que había preparado antes de su turno. Ahora estaba dispuesto a descansar. Había sido un día largo, muy largo.

Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Vino? —imploró cuando Hermione abrió.

Ella se echó a reír, mirándolo.

—Te lo prometí. Pasa —dijo, tirando suavemente de su mano y llevándolo hasta el sofá.

Se quitó los zapatos y los guardó cuidadosamente debajo de la mesa, fuera del camino. Luego subió los pies al sofá.

Hermione volvió a aparecer con una copa en cada mano.

—Cuéntame qué tal tu día.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Por los mugrientos niños dejando huellas de mermelada en los libros y dejándolos tirados en el suelo? ¿Por la pareja que pidió plato tras plato en una de mis mesas y luego se quejó al jefe de que estaba todo terrible y frío, y que por tanto no deberían tener que pagar por ello? —Se frotó las sienes y luego cogió la copa que ella le ofreció.

Hermione se rió y se acomodó en el sillón reclinable, dispuesta a escucharlo con atención y simpatía, y a guardar cualquier divertida expresión provocada por su incomodidad para reírse sola más tarde. Ella tomó un sorbo de vino mientras lo escuchaba. ¿Quién hubiera predicho hace unos años que llegaría un momento en el que ella querría oír el sonido de su voz?

* * *

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap. Tap._

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y miró a su alrededor. Aquel no era el sonido de la alarma de su reloj.

Había un búho en su ventana. Hermione se deshizo de las mantas y se levantó para dejarlo entrar. Reconoció la letra en el sobre cuando tomó la carta.

—Adelante. Hay agua y comida en la otra habitación —le dijo al animal. La lechuza ululó suavemente y agitó las alas a medida que desaparecía por el pasillo.

Hermione se puso su bata para protegerse del frío de la mañana y se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacer café. Cuando empezó a hacerse, se sentó y abrió la carta.

 _02.25.98_

 _Hermione,_

 _Prometí que iba a tratar de ser un mejor amigo este año. Estoy tratando de no meter la pata. ¿Quieres pasar juntos este fin de semana? Puedo traer a Teddy si quieres verlo. No vas a creer lo grande que se ha puesto en los últimos dos meses._

 _Harrry._

Hermione frunció los labios. Oh, Harry. No lo había visto desde Año Nuevo.  
A pesar de que ella y Draco habían acordado que ambos estarían cómodos diciéndoles a sus amigos y familiares lo que pasaba con ellos... el único que lo sabía era George, y parecía poco probable que hubiera corrido la voz.

Tal vez ese fuera un buen momento para contárselo a Harry.

Narcissa podía esperar hasta que estuviera de vuelta en el país.

Hermione invocó varios pergaminos y una pluma y comenzó a escribir a su amigo.

Leyó la carta varias veces por si hubiera errores y se la dio al pájaro de Harry, que parecía haberse terminado el recipiente de agua. No era Hedwig, pero ningún búho sería como Hedwig. Tomó aire. ¿Llegaría alguna vez en la que no recordaran constantemente todo lo que habían perdido?

El siguiente paso sería decirle a Draco que Harry vendría de visita el primer fin de semana después de que acabara en el restaurante. Se encogió un poco ante eso. Bueno, en realidad ella y Draco podrían disfrutar de una cita la noche del viernes y recibir a Harry y Teddy el sábado. Eso estaría bien. Aquella vez sería ella la que planificara esa cita. Cena y espectáculo. No había estado en un espectáculo en mucho tiempo... desde que había ido con sus padres, hace años.

Sorbiendo su café supuso que era hora de vestirse.

Tendría un largo día de elaboración de pociones y de colaboración en la reposición de productos en la tienda de broma. Ella y George todavía estaban en un punto muerto con los espejos. Querían pensar ponerlos a la venta ahora que funcionaban como walkie talkies, pero... realmente parecería una derrota. Configurarlos como el equivalente mágico de los teléfonos móviles sería un logro que valía la pena. Tenía que haber una manera de hacerlo. Simplemente no habían dado con la tecla todavía. Pero querían hacerlo.

Hermione vació su taza de café y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio, se vistió y comenzó su día.

* * *

 **NT :** ¡2/3!


	33. Aceptación

**Capítulo 33: Aceptación.**

* * *

Draco y Hermione caminaron juntos después del espectáculo, tomados del brazo. Había sido un buen espectáculo, aunque varias veces Draco había tenido que pedir aclaraciones sobre alguna que otra cosa muggle que escapaba a su conocimiento.

La pareja detrás de ellos les habían mandado a callar, aunque Hermione no pensaba que Draco hubiera formulado las preguntas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que les hubiera podido molestar, y sus propias respuestas habían sido susurradas, haciendo casi imposible que las hubieran oído. Puede que a aquella triste pareja simplemente no le gustara la cercanía de sus cabezas.

Draco se sentía más ligero de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ya no tendría que volver a trabajar en el restaurante. Los libros podían tener algo de polvo, pero sin duda no iban a derramarle lasaña de otra persona por todo el cuerpo nunca más. Podía levantarse por la mañana, ir a la biblioteca y volver a casa por las tardes. Aparte de un sábado de vez en cuando que se le podía pedir que fuera a trabajar, ahora sí que tenía horas de trabajo normales. Las dos semanas en las que había trabajado a tiempo completo en la biblioteca y el restaurante habían sido agotadoras. Miró a la mujer que se agarraba a su brazo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sólo Salazar sabía lo que veía en él. No era el oro de su cámara en Gringotts, o su antigua herencia familiar. Tal vez fuera su buen aspecto, pero de alguna manera, ahora que había llegado a conocerla bien, sabía que su físico no habría sido suficiente para atraerla así. A ella simplemente le gustaba por ser él mismo, quienquiera que fuera llegados a ese punto. Todavía lo sorprendía a veces. Febrero casi había pasado. Sólo quedaban cinco meses más hasta que recuperara su magia. ¿Quién sería entonces? ¿A dónde iría?

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de imaginarse haciendo las tareas de la biblioteca a golpe de varita. Parecía ridículo, pero... ¿cómo podría entrar en una de las oficinas del Ministerio y pedir un trabajo después de todo esto? ¿Qué oficio le propondrían?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja, rozando un dedo por su mejilla mientras caminaban—. Conozco esa mirada.

Él la acercó más. Estaban cerca de sus pisos.

—Sólo pensaba en el futuro.

—¿Sobre una pequeña parte de él, o sobre todo el universo?

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero en realidad estaba pensando más en la línea del tiempo en la que me encuentro. —La miró de soslayo—. Me devolverán la magia en cinco meses —dijo en voz baja, aunque no había mucha gente pasando cerca de ellos que pudiera oírlo.

—Así es —confirmó ella.

Draco tomó aire y lo dejó escapar, y luego lo hizo otra vez antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Después de todo lo que pasó... no sé cómo voy a encajar en el mundo mágico cuando regrese en pocos meses. No puedo volver a la mansión. No puedo. —Se estremeció.

—No tienes que volver a la mansión —dijo Hermione. Habían tenido esa conversación antes—. Podrías vivir conmigo. O podríamos mudarnos a otro lugar juntos. —Sabía que aquello sería un gran paso, pero con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos ahora casi no parecía que fuera a ser un cambio notable.

—Lo sé. Y no estoy preocupado por eso. Vamos a estar bien. No importa lo que pase. —A veces le sorprendía que ahora le preocuparan cosas que antes no solían ni siquiera cruzársele por la mente. Nunca había estado en una relación seria antes de esto, con emociones tan fuertes como las que sentía. Era extraño sentir todas esas cosas juntas.

—Todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Después de estos cinco meses serás alguien mejor y con más conocimientos.

—Ni siquiera sé usar la narrativa.

—¿Trabajas entre libros todo el día y no sabes cómo usar la narrativa? —Se burló ella.

Llegaron a su edificio y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Draco no pudo evitar exteriorizar lo que llevaba pensando mucho tiempo.

—No compras _El Profeta_. No he tenido noticias del mundo mágico ya que estaba condenado. No sé cuál es la opinión pública sobre mí.

—¿Realmente importa la opinión pública? —Ambos habían dicho que no les importaba lo que pensaran los demás de su relación. ¿A qué venía aquello?

—Sí y no. —Algo en su voz hizo que Hermione se detuviera en los escalones y liberara su brazo—. No me importa lo que piensen de _nosotros_ , excepto por lo difícil que podría ser para ti el hecho de salir conmigo —explicó—. Pero lo que piensen de mí... no será fácil encontrar un trabajo. Es decir, yo soy un Malfoy. Tradicionalmente no tenemos que trabajar, por lo general sólo mantenemos nuestras posiciones de poder. Después de todo, de la guerra, del encierro de mi padre en Azkaban, del exilio de mi madre, de mi propia condena… tendré que hacer mi propio camino en el mundo de nuevo. Nunca he tenido que hacer eso antes. Ni siquiera nunca antes había tenido que considerarlo. —Para su sorpresa, Hermione se rió de él.

—Draco... ¿Nunca? ¿De Verdad? Lo estás haciendo en este momento, lo has hecho durante meses. Has conseguido no uno, sino dos puestos de trabajo por tu cuenta y has aprendido a sobrevivir en un nuevo mundo. Eso es enorme.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es diferente. El mundo muggle no tenía ni idea de quién era cuando llegué. Nadie conocía mi cara ni mi nombre. Fue un nuevo comienzo, incluso aunque no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¿No lo ves? Esto es lo que me preocupa. No hay ningún nuevo comienzo para mí cuando vuelva. Yo estaba en el lado equivocado de la guerra, y aunque mi familia y yo nos dimos cuenta y la abandonamos en el último minuto, no voy a tener una cálida bienvenida en ningún lugar cuando regrese.

—Tú y Harry habéis hecho las paces, más o menos —señaló.

—Hmm. Veremos lo que piensa de mí después de que le contemos que estamos juntos mañana. —Se detuvo—. ¿Todavía quieres decírselo?

—Tenemos que hacerlo. A menos que estés planeando quedarte en el mundo muggle para siempre tendremos que decírselo a todos en algún momento. —Hermione introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

—Tentador, pero no. No quiero pasar el resto de mis días ordenando estanterías a mano cuando podría hacerlo con magia.

Dejando su bolso de mano en la entrada, Hermione fue a la cocina y sirvió unas bebidas. Luego se unió a Draco en el sofá.

—Bueno, si piensas que la opinión pública no te dejará conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio, siempre puedes ser aprendiz en alguna parte. ¿En qué campo de estudio destacas en particular?

—Soy excelente en hechizos de reparación, pero no estoy seguro de dónde podría encajar con eso.

—Podría preguntarle a George si te aceptaría como aprendiz —dijo, medio en broma—. Si alguna vez voy a aventurarme a intentar cambiar la mentalidad de todo el mundo mágico voy a necesitar mucho tiempo. No voy a recortar el tiempo contigo y tampoco puedo recortar en mi aprendizaje, así que sólo queda la tienda de broma. Pero eso sí, me gustaría conseguir crear ese Espejo de llamada antes de irme. —Ella sacudió la cabeza. Simplemente no había suficientes horas en el día.

—¿Todavía planeas cambiar la mentalidad de todo el mundo mágico?

Hermione tenía que admitir que no era más que una vaga idea de plan. Sabía que quería adquirir conocimiento práctico sobre las pociones Matalobos y proporcionar sin coste alguno otras pociones curativas y para el dolor a las personas que sufrían licantropía. Siempre había tenido cuidado en referirse a ellos como "personas que sufren de licantropía" y no como hombres lobo; su condición no tenía por qué definirlos así. Más allá de eso... ella quería que la legislación escrita hiciera ilegal la discriminación de las personas con esa condición médica cuando eran perfectamente capaz de hacer su trabajo correctamente. Pero ¿cómo podía traer a esa gente de entre las sombras? ¿Cómo podía darles las cosas que les habían sido negadas con anterioridad? Todavía estaba trabajando en ello.

Se habían sentado, bebían vino y hablaban. Pronto decidieron que el futuro podía esperar. La cabeza de Hermione estaba apoyada en el pecho de Draco y sus brazos la envolvían. En realidad, eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

* * *

Justo cuando Hermione y Draco habían terminado de preparar el almuerzo, Harry se apareció con Teddy atado en una especie de manta a su espalda. Tenía una gran bolsa de pañales en una mano. Hermione lo abrazó y luego le dio la vuelta por los hombros para poder saludar a Teddy. El bebé tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la cabeza, el pelo negro y los ojos verdes.

Miró a Harry.

—¿En serio?

—Realmente no tiene control sobre sus poderes de metamofomago todavía. Cuando alguien entra en la misma habitación donde está él, tiende a imitarlo —explicó Harry—. Tengo que admitir que a veces es un poco desconcertante.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

—Me imagino que así era exactamente como eras a su edad. —Ella tomó a Teddy y lo abrazó—. El almuerzo está listo en la mesa, te estábamos esperando. —Ella frunció el ceño por un momento—. Por casualidad no sabrás un hechizo para transformar una silla en una sillita de bebé, ¿verdad?

Harry hizo un gesto a la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo.

—He traído su sillita, está ahí. La he reducido con un encantamiento y metido en la bolsa. ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que tienes que llevar encima si sales con un bebé?

—Ilumíname —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras de una forma divertida.

—Los pañales, las toallitas, la trona, juguetes, leche... —La lista siguió y siguió mientras que Harry abría la bolsa y devolvía a la silla del bebé su tamaño adecuado. Luego cogió a Teddy de los brazos de Hermione y lo sentó en ella.

—Así que te estás convirtiendo en una mamá —comentó Hermione.

—Todavía estoy aprendiendo, pero estoy cuidándolo solo todo el fin de semana. Dromeda se está tomando un fin de semana... para ir al cementerio. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que dijo, simplemente quería pasar algún tiempo a solas. —Aseguró a Teddy en el asiento.

Los tres adultos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer los sándwiches y patatas fritas que Hermione había preparado.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir hoy.

—Hermione, no estoy haciéndolo tanto como debería, pero prometo seguir viniendo. Yo siempre seré tu amigo. No voy a alejarme de nuevo como lo hice este verano. Necesitaba un poco de espacio entonces, pero... estoy dándome cuenta de muchas cosas ahora.

Draco murmuró algo y Hermione le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Se volvió hacia Harry de nuevo.

—Me alegra escucharlo. De hecho, tenemos algo que decirte. —Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso su mano sobre la de Draco—. Estamos saliendo.

Harry empezó a mirarlos a ambos intermitentemente.

—Vale —dijo al fin.

—¿Vale? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Hermione, un poco confusa.

—Felicidades —añadió su amigo—. ¿Me pasas la sal?

Draco le pasó la sal mientras Hermione se quedaba mirando a su amigo con la boca abierta durante unos segundos.

—¿Esperabas esto? No pareces sorprendido en absoluto.

Finalmente, Harry se rió.

—Por supuesto que no me sorprende. ¿De verdad esperas que me choque? Se supone que deberías conocerme mejor llegados a este punto, Hermione. —Él también se inclinó sobre la mesa y apretó la mano de Hermione—. He estado esperando esto desde antes de Navidad. He tenido algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia Malfoy—. Si puedo dejar atrás 17 años de trato de mierda por parte de mi primo, puedo olvidar los últimos 7 años de burlas adolescentes —dijo Harry, mirando al rubio a los ojos—. Nunca has sido un buen matón de todos modos.

—Eso me hiere, Potter. ¿No era terrible y amenazador?

—No, de verdad. Siempre estabas llorando —intervino Hermione, besando su mejilla—. Me alegro de que hayas crecido. —Se volvió hacia su amigo—. ¿Realmente estás bien con esto?

Harry la miró con toda seriedad.

—Hermione, con quien salgas no le incumbe a nadie más que a ti misma. Si crees que Malfoy merece la pena, adelante. De los tres tú siempre fuiste la inteligente. Si ves algo en él... —Se encogió de hombros—. Confío en ti. Confío en tu juicio. No creo que Malfoy y yo vayamos a compartir secretos de la infancia en el corto plazo, pero no voy a tratar de decirte que estás cometiendo un error. —Él mismo había cometido demasiados errores, uno de los peores había sido dejar a Hermione sola después de la muerte de Ron, pero… ¿podía haber sido en ese momento mejor apoyo para ella que Malfoy? La había abandonado durante meses y Malfoy, por una cosa o por otra, había estado ahí para ella—. Así que... salud. —Harry levantó el vaso de jugo con el propósito de brindar por ellos, pero Hermione se había movido alrededor de la mesa y lo había abrazado con fuerza. Había esperado que Harry se mostrara racional al respecto, pero sabiendo cómo había sido Ron se le había formado una pequeña bola de nervios en la boca del estómago. Se había ido. Harry no era Ron. Su amigo hizo todo lo posible por hablar, a pesar de la presión en sus pulmones—. Así que ahora que ya hemos zanjado este tema, ¿qué pasa con tu pelo?

Hermione le contó con detalles acerca de cómo iba su aprendizaje y las cosas en la tienda. Por petición de Hermione, Draco explicó brevemente su nuevo trabajo. Hermione también presionó a Harry para que le contara más sobre cómo le estaba yendo. Con el permiso de McGonagall, podría enterrar las cabezas de elfo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, específicamente en un cementerio dedicado a ello. Sólo necesitaba ajustar la fecha. Estaba pasando casi tanto tiempo en casa de Dromeda como en Grimmauld Place, y cuidaba de Teddy a menudo. Kreacher había mostrado una sorprendente calidez con el bebé. Tal vez el elfo sintiera que era bueno tener un niño pequeño en casa de nuevo, ya que no había visto a uno desde que el Amo Regulus había sido joven.

—¿Has pensado qué otra cosa querrías hacer?

—He permanecido fuera del mundo de los magos. Kingsley todavía cree que puede conseguir que acepte una posición como Auror. Su último mensaje sugería que sería un aumento de moral de los Aurores, tanto los experimentados como los nuevos, si fuera uno de ellos. Dijo que si no quería no tenía por qué realizar ninguna misión fuera de la oficina. Sólo quiere mi nombre y mi cara. —Él negó con la cabeza—. He terminado con eso. No sé qué será lo próximo para mí, pero... no es eso.

—Apuesto a que serías un ayudante de camarero fabuloso, Potter. Conozco un restaurante que tiene un puesto vacante. Te podría dar una buena recomendación —comentó Draco, burlón.

Hubo una risa general y Harry le dio las gracias, pero se negó.

Hermione empezó a preguntar acerca de Ginny, pero Harry la interrumpió con firmeza.

—Hermione. Confío en ti al tomar decisiones sobre tu propia vida romántica. Confía en mí para tomar decisiones acerca de la mía. Cuando esté listo hablaré con ella, no antes.

Aunque ella hubiera deseado hablar sobre el tema, decidió dejarlo estar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella cogió a Teddy y se sentó en el sofá con él para darle de comer la papilla que Harry había calentado.

Mientras Hermione alimentaba al niño, Draco y Harry hablaron un poco acerca de Quidditch, ya que era uno de los pocos temas en común que podían tratar.  
Luego, Harry le preguntó a su amiga si había visto a Neville desde Año Nuevo.

—No, y debería. Si me dices cuándo vas a Hogwarts para lo de los elfos domésticos, conseguiré el día libre e iré contigo. Los tres podríamos almorzar en Las Tres Escobas. —No dijo cuatro. Si Harry no quería ver a Ginny, ella no iba a forzarlo. Se giró para disculparse con Draco—. No sé cómo llevarte allí sin magia.

—Está bien. No estoy seguro de que esté listo para volver a Hogwarts de nuevo. Pero tráeme algunas plumas de azúcar.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Parte de la razón por la que, aunque había escrito a McGonagall para pedirle permiso para enterrar allí a los elfos domésticos no había dado una fecha exacta había sido porque la idea de poner un pie en Hogwarts de nuevo... donde murió Dumbledore, Snape, donde murió Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred… La lista era demasiado larga. Demasiado duro. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a los fantasmas, incluso aunque sólo fuera metafóricamente.

Hermione dejó el bote a un lado y puso a Teddy contra su hombro. Su cabello se había desteñido de un negro nítido a un castaño claro parecido al de ella.

Harry se quedó aquella noche, y encontraron temas de conversación para seguir hablando. Draco fue encargado a quedarse con Teddy mientras que Hermione y Harry preparaban la cena. Hermione miró por encima del hombro para ver a Draco rebotando al bebé en su rodilla derecha… hasta que Teddy le llenó de babas de repente. Él hizo una mueca.

Hermione y Harry hablaron tranquilamente en la cocina.

—En pocos meses recuperará su magia. Te ha tomado mucho tiempo contármelo, ¿estás lista para que lo sepan todos los demás?

—Tenemos tiempo antes de que los demás se enteren —dijo ella, hurgando en la nevera hasta encontrar un buen trozo de carne—. Además, no me importa lo que puedan decir.

—Nunca te ha importado —confirmó Harry—. Pero Rita Skeeter…

—Si esa mujer Skeeter quiere respirar una sola palabra acerca de nosotros, le enviaré amablemente un frasco. Ya he pensado la etiqueta perfecta para pegar en él. —Hubo una sonrisa soñadora en su cara—. _Su nuevo hogar._

—Eres vengativa.

—No más de lo que merece. De todos modos, aprecio tu preocupación, Harry. Puedo apañármelas sola. ¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedes permanecer lejos del mundo de los magos para siempre.

—¿Por qué no? Podría si quisiera. No necesito nada de ellos, excepto el acceso a mi cámara en Gringotts. Sé vivir como un muggle.

Ella lo abrazó con un brazo, con cuidado de no dejar ningún rastro de carne cruda en su camisa.

—Vamos a encontrar la manera de superarlo algún día. De vivir en el mundo mágico después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Probablemente, algún día.

—¿Puede alguien coger al monstruo baboso mientras me pongo una camisa limpia? —pidió Draco desde el salón.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Harry fue a cuidar de Teddy mientras Draco regresaba a su propio piso a cambiarse. Hermione terminó de preparar la cena mientras que los platos del almuerzo se lavaban. La magia era útil.

* * *

Llegó marzo, y con él el clima comenzó a calentarse un poco. Belby pidió a Hermione que fuera a expediciones para reunir ingredientes de pociones de acuerdo con su contrato de aprendizaje. Ahora Draco pasaba alguna que otra noche solo en casa, aunque la mayoría de las veces estaba con Hermione. Sin embargo, nunca se había quedado a dormir en su habitación. Esa era una línea que no habían cruzado aún, aunque en ocasiones se dormían en el sofá.

Hermione estaría fuera, recolectando plantas e insectos durante horas. Draco vagaba por su piso, con la intención de encontrar algo que hacer. A falta de una alternativa mejor, empezó a ordenar algunas de sus cosas. Así encontró la libreta que Hermione le había regalado por Navidad. Se sentó, pasando las páginas. Vio varios pobres intentos de empezar historias que pudiera vender a los muggles. Era evidente, no estaba hecho para eso.

Nadie más podría leer lo que había en esa libreta. Era casi una vergüenza que Hermione hubiera gastado dinero en comprarle eso a él. Había tantas páginas en blanco, a la espera de ser escritas... Pero él ni siquiera lo había vuelto a intentar.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco se encontró buscando una pluma y luego, comenzando a escribir. Después de todo, nadie iba a ver eso. Y sin ni siquiera haberlo imaginado, aquella vez las palabras parecían venir con asombrosa facilidad. Y cuando volvió las páginas para leer lo que había escrito, no podía creerlo. Aquello era una sorpresa, incluso para él.

* * *

 **NT :** ¡3/3! Qué pronto se acaba lo bueno, ¿eh? ¡No olvides pasarte por mi página para participar en el sorteo!


	34. Almas

**NT : **¡Mugglefied ha sido nominada a mejor traducción en los Amortentia Awards! ¡Wow! Muchas gracias, tanto por esta como por todas las demás nominaciones. He sido nominada a mejor autora, "Condenados a no separarse" también ha tenido alguna que otra... Y yo no puedo estar más feliz. De nuevo, mil gracias. Hacéis que merezca la pena.

 **PROMOCIÓN TIME :** He empezado una nueva historia llamada "Just the two of us". Dejaré el summary por aquí y me iré lentamente xD

 **Summary:** _Hogwarts está vacío. En Hogsmeade tampoco hay nadie. Londres entero parece desierto. Todo el mundo ha desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y parece una cruel ironía del destino el hecho de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentren entre tanta soledad._

Como habréis podido adivinar, trata de que las personas desaparecen misteriosamente de la faz de la Tierra y aparentemente sólo quedan Draco y Hermione. Va a ser un long fic, rated M, Hurt/Comfort y Romance. Sois bienvenidos a echarle un vistazo si queréis :)  
Ahora sí me voy. Chau chau.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Almas**

* * *

Draco y Hermione cayeron en una especie de rutina. Se turnaban para preparar el desayuno en uno de los pisos antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos empleos. Luego se veían de nuevo para cenar en el apartamento de Draco, o en el de ella, o quedaban para salir. Hermione todavía tenía varios libros que leer y brebajes que preparar en las noches, y si ella estaba ocupada con eso, Draco se había propuesto seguir con la escritura del libro que había empezado. Había estado leyendo durante un tiempo, pero ahora escribía más a menudo.

Fue un día de marzo cuando Hermione levantó la vista de su caldero y, como tantos otros días, lo vio poniendo toda su atención en la escritura.

—Es bueno verte escribir. Parecía que habías dejado de hacerlo cuando te regalé esa libreta. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez preferías escribir en hojas de papel.

Draco se desperezó en el sofá, cerrando la libreta con la pluma dentro.

—Esto es mucho mejor que el papel. Y lo importante es que aunque dejé de escribir he comenzado de nuevo.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que estás escribiendo? —preguntó ella, removiendo la poción de manera despreocupada, como si no tuviera gran curiosidad por saberlo.

—Todavía no está listo.

Ella suspiró, un poco exasperada.

—¿Tiene que estar listo antes de decirme de qué se trata?

Draco miró el libro un momento antes de trasladarlo fuera de su vista.

—Es algo que nunca pensé que podría escribir. Si decido que estoy listo para que lo veas... te lo mostraré.

Hermione estaba decepcionada, pero algo en la cautelosa mirada en el rostro de Draco le dijo que lo dejara en paz. Por ahora. La expresión de su cara mientras escribía había sido tan vulnerable. Las palabras parecían haber estado volando de su mente al papel.

El rubio se metió el libro debajo de la pierna para custodiarlo. Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente, ¿verdad?

—Vas a Hogwarts el sábado, ¿verdad?

—Sí. — _Transición débil_ , pensó. _Espero que escribas mejor que_ _eso_ _._ En voz alta dijo—: Harry quería esperar hasta junio, cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieran fuera del castillo, pero una persona no puede aguantar tanto tiempo con cabezas de elfos colgadas en la pared. —Ella se estremeció.

—¿Es la primera vez que vuelve?

—Por lo que sé, sí. Le escribió a McGonagall para planearlo todo, pero no creo que haya puesto un pie allí desde que todo terminó. La última vez que estuvo aquí me dio la impresión de que McGonagall quiere que vaya a la ceremonia de graduación al final del trimestre, pero no creo que él se haya comprometido a eso.

—¿Vas a ir?

—No he sido invitada.

— _Todavía_. Lo serás. McGonagall es lo suficientemente retorcida a veces como para ser considerada una Slytherin de las buenas. Ella te pondrá en un aprieto pidiéndote en persona que vayas, y no podrás decir que no. —La expresión de su rostro irradiaba suficiencia.

—No voy a ir. —Hermione intentó volver su atención al caldero. Necesitaba media docena de frascos llenos de Filtro de la Paz para mañana. Sin embargo, Draco no es que la estuviera teniendo en esos momentos. Ahora que habían vuelto a poner atención a sus respectivas actividades se encontró con que no estaba de humor para seguir escribiendo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sería tan terrible? —La inocencia de su voz era fingida sólo en parte. Volver de nuevo a Hogwarts sería difícil para ella, pero al fin y al cabo era una heroína. No sería tan duro como, por ejemplo, si él decidiera aparecer por allí. Estaba agradecido de tener una buena excusa para faltar al entierro de los elfos.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.

—Sabes por qué. Hay demasiado allí. Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiado de lo que he perdido. Demasiado que no volverá a ser nunca. Demasiadas grietas que no se pueden reparar y agujeros que no se pueden llenar. —Maldita sea. Había pensado que podría hacerlo. Había pensado que podría dejar salir las palabras sin llorar. Había pasado semanas sin llorar, pero ahora los nombres y las caras de los que había perdido pasaron ante sus ojos. Todas las cosas que nunca volverían. Ellos no lo merecían. Colin nunca terminaría sus estudios en Hogwarts… Ni tampoco ella, o Harry, o Ron. Tonks y Remus nunca verían a Teddy crecer. ¿No merecía ese bebé conocer a sus padres? No era justo.

Hermione se secó los ojos con la manga en lo que esperaba que fuera una maniobra discreta. Draco no se dejó engañar ni un minuto, y en el tiempo que duraban unas pocas respiraciones había cruzado el salón, rodeando el sofá y la mesa, y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Su voz era cálida y tranquila en su oído.

—Lo siento. —Su mejilla apretada contra la de ella, y sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente. La poción olvidada comenzó a solidificarse en el fondo del caldero—. No tienes por qué ir. Pero tal vez te haga sentir mejor hacerlo. Siento no poder hacértelo más fácil.

—Podría molestar al Ministro otra vez para que te permita viajar en el Autobús Noctámbulo de nuevo. —Sorbió por la nariz.

La espalda de Draco se puso rígida.

—Todo el mundo me odia allí. No puedo... tú eres una heroína. Todos te darían la bienvenida y se alegrarían de verte. No es igual para mí.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Ser un héroe no es tan bueno como todos piensan —murmuró.

—Es mejor que la alternativa. A mí nadie me preguntó si quería ser el malo.

No hubo respuesta a eso, pero siguieron abrazándose en silencio.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde Hermione apareció en el despacho de McGonagall por la chimenea. Aunque una parte de ella quería que Draco estuviera allí, no había querido obligarlo a que fuera. Además, no pensaba que el mago al que le había logrado sacar el permiso para que Draco viajara en un transporte mágico quisiera recibirla de nuevo.

Se alisó la túnica y se sacudió un poco de ceniza de ella. Su cabello casi había vuelto a su forma encrespada natural.

—Bienvenida, señorita Gra… Hermione. Es bueno tenerte aquí. El señor Potter debería llegar en breve. Él y Rubeus han hecho todos los arreglos para el día de hoy. Todos los elfos de Hogwarts estarán presentes. —Se detuvo un momento—. ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

¿ _Todos_ los elfos domésticos asistirían? Hermione se quedó asombrada al respecto. Le tomó un momento recuperarse.

—Bien. Damocles Belby puede llegar a ser difícil, pero estoy aprendiendo mucho. Gracias por los libros que enviaste por mi cumpleaños. Empezaré a leerlos en cuanto pueda.

—Si decides que te gustaría hacer el EXTASIS de Transfiguración y Encantamientos este año, serías más que bienvenida. Y mi oferta de ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites sigue en pie —dijo la mujer.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo has estado, Profes… Minerva?

—Muy bien. Estamos buscando un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de nuevo. El Ministerio nos cedió un Auror este año, pero debido a que son relativamente pocos han pedido que vuelva en otoño.

Ambas continuaron teniendo esa pequeña charla durante unos minutos más. McGonagall no sugirió abiertamente a Hermione que fuera a la despedida del curso y Hermione se ahorró el mal trago de tener que rechazarlo. Ella tenía otros planes.  
Para cambiar de tema, le preguntó a McGonagall qué pensaba sobre iniciar una organización sin ánimo de lucro en el mundo mágico. Tenía la intención de sacarle algo de información al respecto. Discutieron algunos de los obstáculos que podrían enfrentar las personas con licantropía. Todo lo que quería hacer llevaría su tiempo, y necesitaría lugar para llevarlo a cabo.

Para su sorpresa, Harry llegó por las escaleras en vez de por la chimenea. Su aspecto era desaliñado y tenía manchas de hierba en la ropa, la cual probablemente habría cogido limpia por la mañana. Hermione pudo ver un trozo de la capa de invisibilidad sobresaliendo por fuera del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Buenas tardes Hermione, directora —saludó.

La expresión del rostro de McGonagall indicaba claramente que quería saber cómo había llegado a Hogwarts, ya que estaba claro que no había sido por medio de los polvos Flu, pero simplemente apretó los labios y dijo:

—Señor Potter, siempre es bueno verte.

—Todo está listo. He estado abajo, en la cabaña de Hagrid. —Él casi parecía estar disculpándose—. Me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de llevar los restos... a través de la chimenea con facilidad, por lo que los elfos domésticos me ayudaron a traerlos. Todo está listo —dijo, pasándose una mano por el alborotado pelo.

—Déjanos entonces ir contigo. —McGonagall hizo una especie de gesto indicándole que iría tras él, así que no dejaba otra alternativa a Hermione que seguir a Harry por las escaleras y a través de los pasillos. Había unos pocos estudiantes mirándolos de reojo, pero el momento del entierro se había establecido en horario de clase, de manera que la mayoría de ellos estarían ocupados en otro sitio.

Hermione puso su túnica alrededor de su cuerpo. No había visto a Hagrid en... mucho tiempo. Los tres cruzaron el recinto y llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. No muy lejos del bosque había un verdadero ejército de elfos domésticos, todos vestidos con paños de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Varios de ellos se pusieron de pie, sosteniendo algo en sus brazos, envuelto en sábanas.

Las pequeñas tumbas se habían cavado en el suelo, en hileras. Hagrid estaba cerca, tan enorme como siempre. Neville y Ginny estaban junto a ellos.

—Muchos otros habrían venido si hubieran sido autorizados —dijo Minerva en voz baja.

—Todavía no estoy preparado para hacer frente a una multitud —dijo Harry, sin mirarla—. Pero gracias por dejarme hacer esto aquí.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer, señor Potter. ¿Has tenido tiempo de pensar lo que te propuse anteriormente?

Harry respiró para calmarse.

—He prometido que pensaría en ello. Y lo haré. Disculpe. —Dejó atrás a las mujeres y se acercó a Hagrid, que le dio una palmada en la espalda con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas casi se doblaron. Neville y Ginny lo miraron, ambos contentos de volver a verlo. Harry miró hacia el ejército de elfos, especialmente a los que cargaban los restos. Mantuvieron la cabeza en alto. Kreacher estaba de pie en la cabeza de la fila, sujetando un rollo de pergamino.

Harry habló.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Mi padrino, Sirius Black, falleció hace unos años y me dejó la que había sido su casa como herencia. No podría haber pedido un mejor elfo que Kreacher para ayudarme con todo desde entonces. Muchos elfos han servido a la familia Black a lo largo de las generaciones, algunos de los cuales fueron hechos parte permanente de la casa. Siento que estos elfos merecen más que eso. Se merecen un lugar para ser recordados. ¿Kreacher?

Kreacher abrió el rollo de pergamino que tenía en la mano y comenzó a dar lectura a la lista de los nombres de los elfos que serían enterrados. A medida que iba nombrándolos los otros elfos se adelantaban con el bulto en sus brazos y lo ponían en el agujero del suelo. Luego se colocaban justo detrás de la tumba.

Poco a poco, cada agujero se llenó con una cabeza envuelta en sábanas.

Después, los elfos hicieron levitar a la vez los montones de tierra junto a las tumbas y las rellenaron.

Solemnemente, se le dio el pergamino a Harry.

—Me gustaría dar las gracias a la directora McGonagall y a los elfos de Hogwarts por permitirnos hacer esto, y por toda su ayuda. Este es también el lugar donde están enterrados los elfos que perdieron la vida en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Gracias a todos por venir. Ahora ellos pueden descansar finalmente.

Hubo una ovación de los elfos de Hogwarts. Sabían que el tipo de abusos que esos elfos habían atravesado en su vida había superado por mucho el trato que habían tenido ellos en Hogwarts. Como bien decía, por fin ahora podían descansar.

Todos los elfos se inclinaron hacia Harry a modo de reverencia y acto seguido desaparecieron para volver a sus funciones. Tenían cientos de niños a los que cuidar, que los necesitaban, incluso aunque no supieran que estaban allí.

El puñado de seres humanos restantes y Kreacher se quedaron allí.

—Bien hecho, señor Potter. Muy inspirador lo que has hecho.

—Gracias. Sólo pensé que se merecían algo mejor...

Hagrid estaba llorando. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

—Todos esos pobres elfos decapitados, colgados de la pared y todo eso… Los magos de esa casa tuvieron que tener una triste excusa para hacer eso, excepto Sirius, por supuesto.

Hermione se había acercado a Neville para darle un abrazo amistoso. Luego miró a Ginny. En la distancia podía ver cómo había personas observando aquella extraña reunión a lo lejos, pero como parecía que el espectáculo ya se había acabado empezaron a alejarse.

—Kreacher, puedes irte a casa o volver a ver a los otros elfos. Ginny, nosotros tres vamos a ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade. ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó Harry.

Ella lo sopesó un momento antes de responder.

—Me gustaría.

McGonagall bufó un poco por lo bajo.

—Supongo que dadas las circunstancias podría concederte permiso para que salgas fuera de los terrenos de la escuela. Pero, señor Potter, eres responsable de que ella regrese con seguridad. —McGonagall le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Hagrid (o lo más cerca al hombro que pudo llegar), y Neville, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se alejaron en dirección a la salida hacia Hogsmeade—. Oh, Hermione —dijo entonces, haciendo que los chicos se volvieran para mirarla—, espero verte en la ceremonia de graduación de la señorita Weasley esta primavera. ¿Vendrás?

Como una respuesta casi automática a su vieja profesora, Hermione dijo:

—Por supuesto. —A continuación pensó "maldita mujer".

Todos volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Neville rió.

—¿No pensó que yo podría haber vuelto con Ginny?

—Soy más que capaz de volver a Hogwarts por mí misma —replicó Ginny.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—McGonagall sólo quiere otra oportunidad de conseguir que me comprometa a venir a la ceremonia y a decir algo frente a todos. Tú me has ayudado a esquivar la bala. —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa descarada a Hermione.

Hermione gimió.

—Ha sido mi profesora siete años. Es una respuesta automática decir que sí si me pide que haga algo. Voy a tener que volver a verla y decirle que no lo haré.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos hasta Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa al fin después de despedirse de Ginny, Neville y Harry antes de que volvieran a Hogwarts. Iba a tener que escribir de nuevo a McGonagall para decirle que no iba a ser capaz de ir a la ceremonia de graduación.

Todavía con su túnica cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Draco. Ésta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

—¿Un día largo? —preguntó él.

—Extremadamente. Pero no está mal. —Ella se desabrochó la túnica y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla mientras un brazo se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Se dirigieron juntos hasta el sofá de Draco y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bueno, fue muy agradable. Todas las cabezas de elfo que colgaban de las paredes de Grimmauld Place ahora están enterradas en Hogwarts, y todos los elfos de Hogwarts fueron a la ceremonia. Les he contado a Neville y Ginny lo nuestro. Y McGonagall me ha hecho aceptar esa maldita pregunta que dijiste que haría, la de ir a la ceremonia de graduación al finalizar el trimestre.

—Que te diviertas —dijo él.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—No voy a ir.

Draco no respondió; pensó que de una u otra manera estaría allí, aunque dijera que no.

—¿Y cómo se han tomado Ginny y Neville la noticia?

La castaña se rió entre dientes, acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

—Ginny dijo que ya era hora, y que si no hubiéramos sido capaces de darnos cuenta hubiera venido ella a hacerlo por nosotros. También exigió saber por qué no le he escrito para contárselo. Neville parecía un poco sorprendido, pero no se ha abalanzado sobre mí ni nada por el estilo. Háblame de tu día. —Se dio cuenta de su libreta sobre la mesa de café.

—No hay mucho que contar. He ido a correr al parque y luego he vuelto aquí. No estaba seguro de a qué hora estarías de vuelta, pero puedo hacer algo para la cena.

—Vamos a pedir una pizza.

Ambos tuvieron una agradable velada juntos, y cuando la pizza se acabó se encontraron bebiendo vino de nuevo.  
Draco notó que los ojos de Hermione se posaron en su libreta un par de veces.

—¿De verdad quieres saber qué hay ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero si no quieres contármelo…

—Está bien. —Draco se desprendió del abrazo de Hermione y se inclinó hacia adelante para coger la libreta y ponérsela en la mano, todavía cerrada—. Estoy escribiendo sobre mí. Sobre la vida sin magia. No sé por qué. Al principio iba a tratar de escribir algo de ficción, algo que podría vender fácilmente a los muggles… pero todo lo que escribía era una absoluta basura. Un día empecé a escribir esto y todavía hoy sigo escribiéndolo. No espero que nadie lo lea. No quiero que lo hagan. Pero ayuda.

—¿Puedo leerlo? —quiso saber Hermione. Draco dudó—. Si no quieres que lo haga está bien —dijo Hermione rápidamente.

—Puedes leerlo, simplemente... no lo hagas delante de mí. No creo que pudiera tomármelo bien si lo estás leyendo y veo en tu cara que no te gusta. Simplemente no lo leas frente a mí.

Los dedos de Hermione se cerraron en torno al libro.

—Estoy segura de que va a ser algo grande.

—No se supone que tenga que ser grande. Es decir, no tiene por qué serlo. Sólo soy yo, lo que estoy aprendiendo...

Hermione le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Rara vez lo había visto tan consciente. Le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Cuatro meses más —dijo en voz baja.

—Cuatro meses más —susurró él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en agosto?

—Sacar un montón de oro de Gringotts y aparecernos en algún lugar romántico para una cena con velas. —Hermione se rió entre dientes, y eso pareció ofenderlo—. Tengo que recuperar mi dignidad después de todo ese fiasco del patinaje sobre hielo.

—Actúas como si me importara la cantidad de oro de tu cámara acorazada.

—Sé que no te importa... pero te mereces lo mejor. Tengo la intención de dártelo todo. —Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. No sabía lo que su futuro le deparaba o donde estaría para entonces, pero se forzó a imaginar que Hermione todavía seguiría a su lado, fuera lo que fuera que viera en él.

* * *

Pasaron unos días antes de que Hermione encontrara el tiempo de empezar a leer la libreta que Draco había estado escribiendo por su cuenta. Ella quería respetar sus deseos de leerlo cuando no estuvieran juntos, pero había pasado tanto tiempo con él que era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

 _"_ _Nunca fui consciente de la adaptación que los nacidos de muggles tenían que hacer al venir al mundo mágico. Todo es diferente. Es más difícil. ¿Por qué los muggles no han inventado una forma mejor de hacer las cosas? Me corté la cara la primera vez que trataba de afeitarme sin un_ _encantamiento. Aplicarte un gel en el rostro y raspártelo con hojas de metal es algo completamente bárbaro. Pero es la única opción sin magia."_

Ella siguió leyendo, cautivada, bebiéndose una página tras otra. Algunas de ellas parecían ir juntas en secciones, otras veces abrían un nuevo hilo de la historia.

 _"_ _¿Por qué los muggles imaginan a las brujas con caras verdes? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber dónde encontrar la ropa? Y esperan que lo que hay en la tienda se adapte a tu cuerpo a la perfección. ¿No han oído hablar de los sastres? Hermione dice que existe la ropa a medida, pero que está fuera de mi presupuesto. Presupuesto. Nunca he tenido que preocuparme por el dinero antes. Ahora vivo en un mundo en el que tengo que elegir entre comprar vino, o adquirir la clase correcta de copa para el vino y que no me sobre lo suficiente como para poder comprar la bebida."_

En la hora que pasó leyendo se encontró con que Draco había cubierto todo, desde sus miedos durante las entrevistas de trabajo hasta su horror en el metro y el anhelo de su escoba. Su adaptación no sólo a la vida sin magia, sino también a la vida sin privilegios. La vida sin padres que lo mal influenciaran. La vida sin la posibilidad de comprar las soluciones a sus problemas. De vez en cuando hacía alguna referencia a ella en las páginas, pero en su mayor parte se trataba del mismo Draco y su adaptación a lo largo de ese año. Una de sus secciones favoritas era en la que hablaba de los Weasley.

 _"_ _Estoy empezando a preguntarme si estaba equivocado, sobre todo. A veces me pregunto en qué cosas podría haber estado en lo cierto. Las personas a las que ridiculicé durante años por no tener todas las cosas que yo tenía sin esfuerzo me dieron la bienvenida a su casa y me trataron como a uno más de la familia. Yo no habría hecho lo mismo por ellos hace un año. ¿Cómo hubiera sido crecer en esa pequeña casa llena de hermanos donde no tenían otra opción que heredar las cosas del mayor, en lugar de tener todo lo que quería cuando quería? Eso sólo me ayudó a no saber hacer y conseguir las cosas por mí mismo."_

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Había leído la mayor parte de lo que había escrito hasta ahora. Ahí estaba el alma de Draco, totalmente desnuda. No era de extrañar que hubiera estado nervioso al pensar en que alguien lo leyera.  
Hermione corrió por el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Draco. Cuando la abrió, le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, preguntándose si iba a tener que pegarle a alguien.

—He estado leyendo tu libreta.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Este es un abrazo de despedida, ¿verdad?

Ella se rió y le apretó de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza.

—No. Ahora te quiero más que nunca.

Él la miró cuando consiguió que aflojara su abrazo.

—Nunca antes habías dicho que me querías. —Era el turno de Hermione de tartamudear. Él detuvo su balbuceo con un beso y luego acercó los labios a su oído—. Te amo demasiado —susurró, tirando de ella y cerrando la puerta.


	35. Astucia

**NT : **Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Próxima actualización: "Just the two of us" :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Astucia.**

* * *

La vida fuera de los apartamentos de Draco y Hermione finalmente comenzó a tomar forma. La tienda de broma se abarrotó con los estudiantes de Hogwarts que hacían las últimas compras antes de volver a casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Todavía no habían logrado perfeccionar el Espejo de llamada. El aprendizaje de Hermione iba progresando y ahora estaba haciendo los primeros lotes independientes de la poción Matalobos por su cuenta. Draco ya se había adaptado a su nuevo trabajo en la biblioteca, a pesar de que estaba empezando a temer los programas de verano que Theresa quería implantar. Le había dejado claro que quería que la ayudara con ellos. Le esperaba todo un verano rodeado de niños pequeños. Niños pequeños con dedos pegajosos que arrugarían, romperían o destruirían los libros de los que él era responsable.

O no. Él no tenía por qué trabajar más después del 31 de julio. Su sentencia habría acabado. Recuperaría su magia. Todo cambiaría.

Narcissa le había enviado una carta a Hermione con una nota para él. Francia seguía siendo maravillosa, ella se mantenía ocupada, y la llegada de la primavera la hacía pensar en el regreso de su hijo. Ella quería hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar la reapertura de la Mansión Malfoy y le pedía que le mandara una lista de amigos, ex compañeros de clase y personas aparte que él quisiera invitar.

Necesitó una gran fuerza de voluntad para doblar cuidadosamente la nota y dejarla a un lado en vez de arrugarla y tirarla a la basura.

—Ni siquiera estará en el país durante los próximos cuatro meses y ya está tratando de manipular mi vida de nuevo. —Resopló.

Hermione se dividía entre la diversión y la exasperación.

—Bueno, siempre la has dejado hacerlo. No tiene ninguna razón para pensar que en realidad podrías querer empezar a tomar tus propias decisiones y oponerte a sus planes.

—Pero es que efectivamente me opongo.

—Ella no lo sabe. —Se detuvo junto a la silla, frotándole los hombros por un momento antes de tomar su propio asiento—. ¿Cuáles son _tus_ planes?

Draco suspiró, quitándose el pelo de la frente. Estaba dividido entre el deseo de hacer planes de inmediato para saber qué rumbo tomar ... y su (no nerviosismo, un Malfoy _nunca_ estaba nervioso) _aprehensión,_ que le hacía inclinarse a pasar los próximos meses como si nada fuera a cambiar, y simplemente tratar de lidiar con todo a medida que fuera ocurriendo. Tal vez estuviera cogiendo algunos malos hábitos de los Gryffindor. El Slytherin que había vivido en él habría trazado y planificado todo desde el principio.

—No lo sé. Burke y Caffrey dijeron que el 1 de Agosto volvería al Wizengammot. Si no encuentran ninguna violación de los términos de mi sentencia, deben darme mi magia de nuevo. Volvería a tener acceso a las cámaras de Gringotts de mi familia otra vez. En realidad no tendría que volver a trabajar.

—Pero tú quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? No puedo imaginar pasar todo el día sin hacer nada.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tener una razón para ponerse la ropa y salir de casa todos los días no es una mala idea, pero ¿dónde podría ir? Mi familia no está en la misma posición en la que estaba hace un año. No creo que el Ministerio me quiera para algo, ni siquiera para clasificar pergaminos. No estoy capacitado para ningún campo específico. No quiero iniciar un negocio. Lo único que sí sé es que quiero estar contigo y que no voy a mudarme de nuevo a la mansión. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

—Vas a tener que tomar una decisión, tarde o temprano —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Pero no en este momento.

—Podría ser útil que al menos le digas a tu madre que no quieres una fiesta de bienvenida. —Draco hizo un sonido evasivo. Si él se oponía su madre podría tomárselo como un reto. Las probabilidades de que respetara sus deseos si pensaba que se equivocaba eran pocas—. A menos que quieras una. —Hermione esperaba no parecer tan nerviosa como se sentía. La idea de tener que volver a entrar en la Mansión Malfoy por cualquier razón... su mano agarró la manga de su camiseta sin darse cuenta, tirando de ella y cubriendo el lugar donde su piel había sido tallada por el cuchillo de Bellatrix.

—Salazar, no —se apresuró a decir él—. Prefiero que nadie se percate de mi llegada de nuevo al mundo mágico hasta que olviden que alguna vez me fui.

Ella resopló suavemente.

—Tú y yo juntos. Y Harry.

Draco decidió que necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de tema.

—¿Ya sabes cómo vas a distribuir esas pociones que estás elaborando? —Él movió la cabeza en la dirección de un caldero ardiendo a fuego lento al otro lado del salón.

—Aún no. He pensado en llevarlas a San Mungo y dejarlas ahí para cualquier persona que las necesite, pero son las personas que realmente las necesitan las que no irán a San Mungo a por ellas. O a un boticario. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Necesito algún lugar donde pueda hacer la poción y ponerla a disposición de todos ellos de forma gratuita, y una manera de conseguir que la gente venga y la tome sin sentirse juzgado. —Ella gruñó con frustración—. No todos son como Greyback. E incluso los que han estado viviendo apartados... no se les han dado otras opciones, otras posibilidades. Remus fue capaz de ir a Hogwarts, pero hay un gran número de personas a las que se les expulsa de la sociedad y se les esconde desde niños, se les encierra por su condición. El Ministerio nunca les ha dado lugar a donde ir. Ellos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. —Su ceño se había ido frunciendo poco a poco—. Se merecen una oportunidad. Hay una razón por la que Voldemort fue capaz de alistar a tantos licántropos para que lucharan a su lado. El Ministerio nunca les ofreció ningún tipo de apoyo, así que cuando Voldemort les dijo que todo era culpa de ellos... sonaba plausible a sus oídos. Se les dio un motivo para canalizar su rabia, su dolor... ¿dónde están ahora? El Ministerio no ha hecho nada por ellos. Necesitan un lugar donde ir. Un lugar para comenzar a tener esperanza.

—Bueno, parece que lo primero que necesitas es un lugar.

—¿Qué?

Draco miró a Hermione.

—Es posible que hayas empezado por el final. Siempre has pensado que lo primero que necesitabas era aprender a hacer una poción que ayudara a las personas con licantropía para ofrecérsela, ya que de otro modo no podrían obtenerla en cualquier otro sitio. ¿Pero qué se supone que vas a hacer? ¿Poner un anuncio en el periódico que diga "hey, pase por mi piso y coja una poción gratis para no volverse loco cuando salga la luna"? Creo que hay que planificar algo más. Una poción no es suficiente para hacerlos salir de su escondite. Vas a tener que ofrecerles algo más para convencerlos.

La boca de Hermione se había ido abriendo poco a poco mientras lo miraba a medida que hablaba. Draco se movió incómodo en su asiento. Finalmente Hermione volvió en sí y habló de nuevo.

—Oh Merlín. Oh Merlín, tienes razón. Necesito más planificación. Un lugar para distribuir la poción es sólo el principio. Si van a reintegrarse a la sociedad de los magos necesitarán de alguien que les enseñe las lecciones de magia que nunca aprendieron. Y... y... todo. —Darse cuenta de todo eso fue un tanto abrumador. Las personas que habían estado en las sombras durante décadas... ¿cómo se empieza a poner remedio a eso?—. Voy a tener que buscar un alojamiento para ellos, y preparar las lecciones, y la comida, y la atención médica, y…

—Eso es prácticamente un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—Oh, Merlín. No puedo dejar el aprendizaje con Belby. Todavía me queda mucho que aprender, principalmente pociones curativas, y sigo con la esperanza de encontrar una cura absoluta para la licantropía. Voy a tener que renunciar a la tienda de broma. Simplemente no hay suficientes horas en el día.

Draco acercó su silla a la de ella y le tomó la mano.

—Haz un plan primero, antes de intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa. —Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Ella le devolvió el beso y se quedaron juntos en la mesa por un tiempo. El cerebro de Hermione se revolvía con la repentina oleada de cosas que habría que hacer. El nivel de complicación había aumentado considerablemente a lo que ella había esperado poder afrontar.  
Las cartas de Narcissa se quedaron sobre la mesa y la poción del caldero se desbordó al dejarla olvidada. Más le valía ser capaz de ofrecer algo más que nada. Quería encontrar la cura por sí misma, pero ni siquiera había alguna garantía de que fuera a conseguirlo.

El resto de la noche la pasaron limpiando el desorden para distraer a Hermione de las cosas que necesitaría planificar para que la causa fuera a alguna parte. Draco le preguntó acerca de cómo iban las cosas con el Espejo de llamada. La discusión técnica sobre los hechizos involucrados en el invento los mantuvo ocupados hasta que casi no pudieron mantener los ojos abiertos, pero para cuando Draco regresó a su apartamento ya no pudo dormir.

* * *

McGonagall envió una lechuza a Hermione para invitarla a tomar el té en Hogwarts el sábado por la tarde. Hermione observó la invitación con desconfianza. McGonagall ya había conseguido que accediera a asistir a la futura ceremonia de graduación, por lo que debía querer pedirle otra cosa, fuera lo que fuera que quisiera de ella, y probablemente lo más prudente sería rechazar cordialmente su invitación. Sin embargo, si quería encontrar una manera de decirle a la directora que no quería ir a la graduación sería mejor que lo hiciera en persona, y tal vez esa podría ser su única oportunidad de hacerlo.

Con un cierto nivel de recelo, Hermione aceptó la invitación y se encontró en la oficina de McGonagall tomando el té en la tarde del sábado.

—Muchas gracias por unirte a mí, Hermione. Es un placer volver a verte. Espero que todo te vaya bien. —Sirvió un poco de té en dos tazas y le ofreció un plato de pasteles y bocadillos, sin duda preparados por los elfos domésticos del castillo.

—Tan bien como se puede. Estoy bastante ocupada con mi aprendizaje en estos días —dijo Hermione con recato mientras cogía un pequeño dulce.

—Oh, me lo había imaginado. Realmente aprecio que saques tiempo de tu apretada agenda para venir a la ceremonia de graduación. —A continuación pasó a hablar de varios de los ex compañeros de clase y compañeros de casa de Hermione y cómo iban las cosas con ellos.

Hermione encontró que la directora estaba siendo inusualmente habladora, pero escuchó todo lo que tenía que decirle preguntándose a dónde querría ir a parar. McGonagall cambió el tema de conversación de nuevo, pero no hacia donde ella había esperado.

—Así que estás ayudando al señor Malfoy a familiarizarse con los aspectos de la vida muggle —dijo en el mismo tono de voz con el que se había referido a todos sus otros estudiantes, pasados y presentes.

Hermione se sorprendió y se concedió un momento para darle un sorbo a su té.

—Sí. No sabía que esa información fuera tan ampliamente conocida.

Hubo una leve sonrisa por parte de su antigua profesora.

—Te aseguro que no lo es. Simplemente me había puesto en contacto con el Ministerio para informar sobre una oferta que quiero hacerle al señor Malfoy para retomar sus clases el próximo curso, cuando le devuelvan su magia. Ellos me informaron de que no se le permite recibir mensajes vía lechuza durante este tiempo, pero me sugirieron que podía dirigirme a él poniéndome en contacto contigo. Sólo espero que esto no haya sido un inconveniente.

—Estaría feliz de entregarle tu carta. Por coincidencia vivimos en el mismo edificio —dijo rígidamente, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que sabía McGonagall.

La directora le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Tengo la carta preparada, pero este tipo de solicitud se realiza mejor en persona, así que esperaba que se le transmitieras el mensaje tú misma. Me imagino que el señor Malfoy ha aprendido mucho durante todo este tiempo sin magia, igual que hiciste tú al entrar en el mundo de los magos. Tal vez incluso más. Me gustaría solicitar la presencia del señor Malfoy en Hogwarts. Siento que sería beneficioso para los estudiantes escuchar su experiencia. El Ministerio ya ha aprobado un viaje mediante la red Flu para la ocasión, en el caso de que estuviera de acuerdo. Me gustaría que fuera a cada clase. No tiene que ser nada demasiado elaborado. Sólo un poco de su experiencia para generar un mejor entendimiento entre las culturas de boca de alguien que ha llegado a ver las cosas desde el otro lado. Los nacidos de muggles han hablado mucho sobre el tema de tener que adaptarse a la sociedad mágica, pero el señor Malfoy está en una posición única. Es un mago de sangre pura que ha tenido que aprender a vivir la vida como un muggle.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de té. Su mente daba vueltas en ese momento. ¿McGonagall quería que Draco fuera a Hogwarts a hablar con los estudiantes?

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperarías de eso? No me puedo imaginar por qué razón Draco estaría dispuesto a venir a ponerse de pie delante de los estudiantes y decirles que no deben seguir el camino de las artes oscuras porque podrían ser despojados de su magia y tener que soportar la terrible vida de un muggle —dijo con frialdad.

Las fosas nasales de la bruja más anciana de la estancia se abrieron.

—No seas absurda, Hermione. El señor Malfoy puede decir lo que quiera de su experiencia. De verdad siento que todo lo que tenga que decir sería muy esclarecedor, y sería algo muy valioso para nuestros estudiantes. Por favor, al menos transmítele el mensaje. Sé que todos nosotros estamos comprometidos a hacer que la brecha entre los diferentes tipos de personas de la sociedad mágica se pueda curar. Hay un largo camino por recorrer, pero podría ayudar a muchos a comprender muchas cosas.

Hermione mordió el dulce a pesar de que no sentía ningún tipo de apetito. No podía dejar de pensar en que la directora tenía algo de razón. Había leído el cuaderno de Draco. Si hubiera sabido a los 11 años lo que sabía ahora, tal vez hubiera tomado otras decisiones. ¿No sería beneficioso decirle a la gente lo que sabía ahora? Oh Merlín, no querría. Ella ya se podía imaginar su respuesta.

—Entiendes lo difícil que sería para él volver aquí, ¿verdad? Desde el punto de vista emocional después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Si —respondió la directora de manera uniforme—. Pero creo que los beneficios son mayores que cualquier incomodidad que pueda experimentar. Tú has vuelto aquí, a pesar de todo lo que te resististe al principio. Y Harry también. Es hora de que el señor Malfoy vuelva y se enfrente a sus demonios. —Su voz adquirió un tono más suave—. Creo que sería lo mejor para él. Albus vio algo en él. No estoy del todo segura de que yo haya logrado ver lo mismo que él, pero una vez me pidió que mantuviera un ojo puesto en el niño.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. Regresar después de lo de Dumbledore, los Carrow, todo lo que ha vivido... —Su voz se fue apagando.

McGonagall frunció los labios con fuerza momentáneamente.

—Sé exactamente lo que estoy pidiendo. También he vivido lo mismo que él. Sus compañeros de clase que volvieron este año pasaron por lo mismo, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes más jóvenes. —Se produjo un silencio de acero durante unos minutos antes de que la voz de McGonagall continuara con más suavidad—. Sé exactamente lo que le costaría venir aquí. Pero creo que el precio vale la pena.

La peor parte fue que Hermione no estaba tan segura de no estar de acuerdo con ella. Pero no podía hacer ninguna promesa, no lo haría.

—Le transmitiré el mensaje —dijo—, pero no puedo hablar por él. ¿Cuándo exactamente querrías que viniera a dar esa pequeña charla?

—Cuando sea conveniente para él. Nos gustaría llegar al mayor número de estudiantes posible, aunque entiendo que dar una charla a todo el alumnado a la vez sería un poco estresante. Pensé que tal vez podría ir hablando con ellos por casa, o por clase.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Le haré llegar el mensaje.

McGonagall también asintió con serenidad.

—Estoy deseando veros a ti y al señor Potter en la ceremonia de graduación, aunque sois bienvenidos a venir en cualquier momento que deseéis antes de entonces.

Hermione casi cayó en la trampa y le preguntó si Harry se había comprometido a ir a la ceremonia de graduación, pero se mordió la lengua. Lo que Harry quisiera hacer y lo que McGonagall estaba tratando de hablar con él no le incumbía a ella en absoluto.

Había decidido que finalmente iría a la ceremonia, no la mataría. Y sería bueno estar allí para Ginny y Luna.  
Hermione se despidió y con gusto se metió en la chimenea de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Draco miraba algunas de las páginas que había escrito ese año. Casi la única cosa que no era una absoluta basura era todo lo que había escrito acerca de tener que vivir la vida muggle. Al parecer no era bueno en la ficción.

Sabía que debía ir a la lavandería para tener ropa limpia para la próxima semana, pero decidió que podía esperar un día más. Mientras que todavía tuviera ropa interior y calcetines limpios, todo lo demás era negociable, siempre y cuando hubiera planchado las prendas lo suficiente como para estar presentable. Todavía tenía algo de clase.

Se encontraba a punto de prepararse un poco de té cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y decidió que quizás algo de vino fuera una mejor opción. Ella llamó de nuevo.

—¡Está abierto! —exclamó mientras cogía un par de copas y la botella de vino.

En el momento en que regresó a la sala de estar Hermione ya se había sentado en su sofá y quitado el abrigo y los zapatos.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Luego le tendió una copa.

Ella se rió débilmente y después le dio un sorbo.

—Casi me arrepiento de comprártelas. Había algo encantador en tener que beber vino en tazas de café en tu apartamento.

—Si estás utilizando _encantador_ como sinónimo de barbarie, entonces tendría que estar de acuerdo —dijo, tomando asiento junto a ella mientras la besaba en los labios—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Bueno, he decidido que voy a asistir a la ceremonia de graduación. Pero no era por eso por lo que quería verme.

—¿No?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ella tenía otro objetivo en mente hoy. Tú.

Draco casi se atragantó con su bebida.

—¿Qué podría querer de mí?

Cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, Hermione empezó a explicárselo. El rubio estaba lo suficientemente indignado como para ponerse de pie y dejar el vaso sobre la mesa (después de un buen trago).

—No puedo creer que quiera que vaya a hablar con los estudiantes. Ponerme delante de todos como un mal ejemplo. _Tengan cuidado, pequeños alumnos de primero, si estáis en el lado equivocado de la ley os van a hacer vivir sin magia en el bárbaro mundo muggle como al chico Malfoy._ —Había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

Ella optó por ignorar la parte en la que llamaba bárbara a la vida muggle.

—No creo que esa fuera la intención. La idea es mostrar a la gente del mundo mágico lo que es tener el zapato en el otro pie, para que aprecien las cosas que dan por sentado. Si hubieras sabido hace sólo unos pocos años lo que sabes ahora... ¿Hay cosas que hubieras hecho de otra manera? —Había formulado la pregunta con cuidado. Era importante.

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró su desaliñado cabello, su ropa no particularmente elegante y sus ojos penetrantes. ¿Habría atormentado a la Comadreja por no tener dinero si hubiera sabido lo que era tener un reducidísimo presupuesto? ¿Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que significaba trabajar para ganarse la vida? ¿Se habría burlado del estatus de sangre de Granger si hubiera sabido lo mucho que costaba integrarse en un mundo completamente opuesto al que siempre habías vivido? ¿Si se hubiera dado cuenta del valor de hacer algo bueno por otra persona? Se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Hermione no lo miró directamente. Se imaginó que sentir sus expectantes ojos en él no le ayudaría a adivinar la respuesta.

Finalmente, habló.

—No creo que hubiera cambiado todo. Saber algo no lo es todo. Puedes saber que algo es cierto sin que cambie la forma en que te comportas. Probablemente hubiera seguido siendo egoísta. Pero podría haber sido un poco menos cabrón. Hubiera tomado menos decisiones terribles. —Sus intentos de matar a Dumbledore todavía lo perseguían. Saber que había ayudado a hacer cumplir las ridículas normas de Umbridge y haber visto a estudiantes tan jóvenes saliendo de su despacho con las manos ensangrentadas también le pesaba en la conciencia. Lo peor era haberlos entregado directamente a los Carrow. Se estremeció. De repente había algo imaginario presionando su pecho. Había estado tan envuelto en todo lo que le había sucedido desde su sentencia el verano pasado que se las había arreglado para evitar pensamientos como esos del año anterior. O del anterior. O incluso de antes. Oh Salazar. ¿Cuántas malas decisiones se podían hacer en una sola vida? La gente había muerto.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo su rigidez. Ella murmuró algo en su oído con los brazos apretados a su cuerpo. McGonagall no sabía lo que le pedía.  
Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, de pie, abrazados hasta que Draco comenzó a relajarse. Casi no dijeron una palabra más esa noche, pero Hermione se quedó en su apartamento y Draco se quedó dormido con ella acariciando su cabello.


	36. Soluciones

**Capítulo 36: Soluciones**

* * *

Draco se despertó, pero no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que seguía junto a Hermione, su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos sobre la piel donde la camisa se le había subido. Si una persona tenía que despertar, esa era una muy buena manera de hacerlo. Respiró profundamente. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, y entonces pudo ver a la bruja enroscada en su regazo.

Sabía que era afortunado de tenerla en su vida. Salazar. Algunos días le preocupada que pudiera despertar y darse cuenta de que era demasiado buena para él. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de estar a la altura de lo que se merecía. Aunque para ser justos con él, no pensaba haberlo hecho tan mal hasta ahora. Había planeado algunas citas románticas. Había aprendido a hacer su parte en lo que a cocina y limpieza de platos se refería, también había cuidado de ella tanto como ella había cuidado de él…

Maldita McGonagall. Había pensado que mandar a Hermione junto con esa carta a pedirle que volviera a Hogwarts para contar su experiencia ayudaría a que él aceptara. No había leído la carta, pero si McGonagall pensaba que iba a convencerlo sólo porque Hermione hubiera sido la noticiera... habría sacudido la cabeza si no hubiera temido despertar a la chica que dormía a su lado. Él la miró, el edredón tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo, pero aun así podía ver el ascenso y descenso de su pecho al respirar.

La simple idea de volver a Hogwarts había hecho que sintiera como si las paredes fueran a cerrarse a su alrededor. Esas paredes estaban manchadas de sangre. Tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse.

Los párpados de Hermione se abrieron y ella le sonrió somnolienta.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que ayer —dijo en voz baja.

Ambos estaban en la cama. Entrelazaron sus dedos en la parte superior del edredón.

—No tienes que ir. No sé de dónde saca McGonagall siquiera el valor para preguntar.

—Preguntó porque tenía que hacerlo. ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Qué pasa si digo algo que pudiera evitar que otra persona haga lo que yo hice? —Había empezado a sentir una presión en el pecho ante la idea de ir, pero _Salazar_ , no podía vivir con más maldita culpa.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y acarició su cara.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora. —Casi podía escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Su respiración era poco profunda, pero se encontró con sus ojos en la cama y poco a poco logró normalizarla. Su ritmo cardíaco también se ralentizó. Comenzó a inclinarse para besarla y levantó una ceja cuando la vio volver la cabeza a un lado y ofrecer la mejilla.

—Tengo mal aliento en las mañanas —murmuró.

—No importa —respondió él, inclinándose hacia ella de nuevo.

Hermione volvió a esquivarlo, esta vez con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Y si soy yo quien teme _tu aliento_?

Draco la miró durante un momento, luego se echó a reír.

—Bueno, mala suerte entonces. —Se inclinó de nuevo y esta vez presionó los labios contra los suyos.

—¿Estás listo para desayunar? —preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

Dejaron la comodidad de la cama de Draco y entraron en la cocina. Hermione trató de alisar con las manos la ropa que había usado durante más de un día. Se había arrugado bastante mientras dormía.  
Mientras Draco encendía la cafetera, Hermione abrió la nevera y sacó los huevos y salchichas para empezar a cocinar.

No hablaron mucho mientras preparaban el desayuno, estaban envueltos en los sonidos y olores de la cocina y la tranquilidad de saber que había alguien más allí. Estaban felices de poder pasar el día en el piso de Draco fingiendo que no existía el mundo exterior. Podrían mantenerse entretenidos.

Sin embargo, alguien llamó a la puerta a eso del mediodía. Draco y Hermione se quedaron mirándola, un poco confusos. Habían estado acurrucados en el sofá, prestando atención a la televisión sólo parcialmente.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó Hermione.

Draco parecía desconcertado.

—No lo sé. Tú y los Aurores sois los únicos que llamáis a mi puerta, y ellos no deberían volver hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Quien fuera que esperaba tras la puerta llamó de nuevo.

—Deberías ir a ver quién es —dijo Hermione, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Draco se levantó del sofá de mala gana y abrió la puerta. Para su absoluta sorpresa, George Weasley estaba allí de pie, con aspecto de no haberse cambiado de ropa o afeitado la barba en un par de días.

—Hermione está en el sofá —dijo Draco, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que pasara.

Él pasó hasta el salón, pero se volvió hacia Draco de nuevo.

—En realidad estoy aquí para hablar contigo. —El pelirrojo se pasó los dedos por el pelo y los miró a ambos intermitentemente—. Acabo de leer tus notas. Funciona. Todo funciona. Al menos, creo que lo hará. ¿Dijiste que fue a Draco a quien se le ocurrió esto? —preguntó, mirando a la bruja en el sofá.

Draco cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué se me ocurrió?

George estaba demasiado excitado como para sentarse, y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba. A Draco le cansaba con sólo verlo, así que se volvió a sentar junto a Hermione en el sofá, levantando una ceja. Evidentemente, después de lo que hablaron sobre el Espejo de llamada la otra noche Hermione había tomado notas detalladas sobre cosas que debían probar para tratar de hacerlos funcionar. Bueno, George finalmente había leído esas notas. El Espejo de llamada debía funcionar. No había ninguna razón por la que todavía no tuvieran un equivalente mágico de los teléfonos móviles, y tampoco que Sortilegios Weasley no pudiera tener todo el mercado.

Con el paso de los minutos, George terminó sentándose con ellos. Los tres discutieron durante un rato qué era exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo mal con el espejo y la forma en que iban a solucionarlo.

—No sabía que eras bueno en este tipo de cosas, Malfoy —admitió George.

—Bueno, puedo ver lo que no está funcionando bien con algo —dijo, sin humor.

George asintió.

—Es una habilidad especial. Y es jodidamente útil. Tenemos que volver a la tienda. Quiero probar esto.

Draco resopló mirando al pelirrojo con incredulidad.

—No estoy seguro, pero prefiero asumir que simplemente caminar por el callejón Diagon viola mi libertad condicional. Puedo hablar contigo sobre la teoría que concierne a esos espejos, pero eso es todo. Nada de magia.

Weasley maldijo entre dientes.

—Hermione, ¿vienes?

—¿No puede esperar hasta el lunes? —preguntó ella.

George parecía un poco dolido.

—Tengo que saber si esto va a funcionar.

Hermione miró a Draco unos segundos.

—Puedes traer los suministros a mi piso. Tú y yo podríamos trabajar allí, y Draco podría intervenir si ve algo que necesitamos. Si quieres —dijo ella, dirigiendo esto último a Draco—. Si simplemente estás en mi piso y no haces ningún tipo de magia, no veo cómo podría violar tu sentencia.

Tan pronto como George estuvo fuera de los límites anti-Aparición del apartamento de Draco, se desapareció. Hermione le dio un beso al rubio y se fue al suyo propio. Ambos necesitaban una ducha y ropa limpia antes de que George volviera.

La tarde desapareció y dio paso a la noche. Fue entonces cuando los tres declararon su victoria. George y Hermione tenían tres Espejos de llamada que podían contactar entre sí. Por supuesto, Draco no había realizado ningún hechizo, pero había aclarado algunas de las notas que Hermione había tomado cuando hablaron del tema. Por lo visto tenía razón con cuál era el error que estaban cometiendo a la hora de hechizar los espejos.

George se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, tomando una de las porciones de pizza restantes de la cena.

—Lo hicimos.

—Lo hicimos —dijo Hermione, haciéndose eco de sus palabras mientras bostezaba.

El chico Weasley miró a Draco.

—Yo sabía que Hermione era brillante, pero no tenía ni idea de que pudieras hacer algo como esto. —Lo miró con un asentimiento de cabeza—. No esta noche, pero... ¿podrías prestarme tu cerebro en algún momento para una o dos cosas más en las que tengo que pensar?

Draco rió.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca pensé que diría esas palabras —admitió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Luego rió—. Bueno, no eres alguien en quien haya pensado para mi negocio pero... tienes talento. Si esto no es sólo un golpe de brillantez tal vez te contrate como consultor.

Hermione sonrió, mirando a Draco y George alternativamente. Tal vez sí que hubiera un lugar para Draco en el mundo mágico cuando todo terminara.

Draco se burló.

—Si piensas que esto es un hecho aislado, me estás subestimando gravemente. ¿Qué más tienes?

Hermione los escuchó seguir hablando sobre los proyectos de George mientras fregaba los platos en la cocina. Luego dijo:

—Bueno muchachos, ahora podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero algunos tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama muy pronto.

George se apartó de la mesa y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Supongo que debería irme. Tengo que estar en el Ministerio temprano para presentar esto y conseguir los permisos. Lo hicimos. —Sonrió. No queriendo aparecerse tan cansado como estaba, cogió los espejos y usó la chimenea de Hermione para volver a su casa mediante la red Flu.

Draco y Hermione se miraron.

—Supongo que deberíamos irnos a dormir —comentó ella.

—Sí, deberíamos.

—Ayer por la noche fue agradable. —Hubo una pausa durante unos segundos, luego preguntó—: ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi apartamento?

No hubo vacilación por parte de Draco.

—Sí.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y se fueron a su dormitorio.

* * *

Draco estaba verificando todos los libros de la caja "Devoluciones fuera de tiempo" de forma casi automática. Le gustaba despertarse con Hermione, incluso aunque ella le robara las sábanas. Aunque su cama no fuera tan cómoda como la suya. Él había pensado que una bruja tan brillante como ella habría puesto algún hechizo digno en su colchón para hacerlo más mullido y cómodo, pero evidentemente no iba a hacerlo.

Draco se encontró con la mirada de una niña, probablemente demasiado joven para estar en Hogwarts todavía, pero en realidad él era bastante malo para calcular ese tipo de cosas. La niña había entrado por su cuenta. Fue poco después de la hora del almuerzo. Ella le dedicó una alegre sonrisa mientras pasaba el escritorio. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo sola. ¿Y no debería estar en la escuela?

Tan pronto como Draco terminó con los libros, empezó a hacer algunas de sus otras tareas, pero no paraba de mirar en dirección a la chica que había entrado por su cuenta. Ella estaba en el ordenador del fondo de la estancia. Se encogió de hombros. Theresa nunca le había dicho un límite de edad para menores no acompañados, y en realidad la chica no le estaba causando problemas.

Theresa se acercó al mostrador.

—¿Cómo vas hoy, Draco?

—Como siempre. Todo está escaneado ya. ¿Necesitas que haga cualquier otra cosa?

—Todavía no. —Ella se apoyó en el mostrador, parecía no tener prisa por ir a otro lugar—. Me comentaste que estabas escribiendo cuando empezaste a ser voluntario aquí. ¿Sigues escribiendo?

—He escrito lo que he necesitado escribir. No es que vaya a hacer nada con los escritos. —Recordarlos le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Había sido todo una pérdida de tiempo?

Theresa asintió levemente.

—Algunas cosas necesitan ser escritas sólo por ser escrita y dar sentido a lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza. Otras cosas se escriben con el propósito de ser leídas. Algo para pensar. —Ella llamó a uno de los voluntarios de por la tarde para que cogiera el carrito de libros y empezara a colocarlos. También le indicó a Draco qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer aquella tarde.

* * *

La tienda estaba tranquila, aunque había un zumbido de emoción reprimida en torno a George y Lee. No podían esperar para comenzar a vender los Espejos de llamada y ya habían empezado a crear un stock de ellos en secreto ahora que habían perfeccionado el sonido de los aparatos.

Lee estaba cuidando la parte delantera de la tienda mientras Hermione ayudaba a George en la parte posterior.

—Malfoy ha sido sorprendentemente brillante en todo esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó George mientras juntaba el espejo y su marco con los hechizos necesarios entre ellos.

—Está lleno de sorpresas —respondió ella. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Si alguna vez le dices esto, lo negaré, pero... Creo que siempre he tenido la idea en el subconsciente de que aquellos que escogieron el lado equivocado en la guerra probablemente no eran tan inteligentes como el resto de nosotros. El lado correcto era tan obvio que no podía entender cómo alguien podría _no_ verlo. Excepto tal vez por Crabbe y Goyle. Conociendo a Draco un poco mejor ahora... no es que él sea estúpido. Hizo malas elecciones. Se crió de manera diferente. Pero no es estúpido. Es brillante cuando tiene un poco de motivación y tal y como pudiste comprobar tiene una habilidad especial para la reparación de objetos mágicos.

George puso el último espejo acabado en la pila. Él estaba haciendo la primera parte de las piezas, luego Hermione haría la segunda parte y después comprobarían su funcionamiento antes de empacarlos.

—Lo que dije la otra noche sobre contratarlo como consultor era cierto. No sé si él y yo podríamos manejar el tema de estar aquí todo el día juntos, tenemos personalidades muy diferentes, es comprensible, pero podría ser de utilidad a la hora de solucionar problemas. —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró—. Tengo la ligera impresión de que no estás segura de cuánto tiempo vas a seguir por aquí.

Hermione se sorprendió lo suficiente como para detenerse a la mitad de su movimiento de varita para fijar el hechizo. Hizo una mueca y cortó el hechizo mal realizado. Tendría que empezar de nuevo.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—Te conozco bastante bien como para darme cuenta. Estás disfrutando de esto y es divertido para ti, pero no es lo que te apasiona. Yo sé que tienes metas más grandes. Y he visto que tu tiempo aquí ha ido encogiendo poco a poco. Y eso está bien. Ven cuando puedas, yo me las arreglaré cuando no puedas. —Él dejó escapar un suspiro—. He estado posponiéndolo, pero Lee y yo realmente necesitamos contratar al menos a una persona, tal vez dos, para que atiendan a la gente en la tienda y para que podamos trabajar en el desarrollo de productos y mantener el inventario actualizado. Probablemente no estaría de más que hubiera alguien ahora mismo que empaquetara todo esto mientras nosotros hacemos otras cosas. —Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se inclinó de nuevo sobre las dos patas traseras.

—No hagas eso. Vas a romperte el cuello —dijo ella casi automáticamente. Le sonrió con cariño—. He disfrutado mucho esto, pero hay otras cosas en las que probablemente empiece a centrarme en los próximos meses. Quiero terminar mi aprendizaje y luego tengo la intención de iniciar una organización para mejorar la vida de los hombres lobo, pero no tengo la menor idea de por dónde empezar. Pensé que lo mejor sería empezar proporcionándoles una poción curativa de manera completamente gratuita, pero…

—…es mucho más complicado que eso —dijo, finalizando su frase.

—Lo es. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerles llegar el mensaje a ellos. Si todavía tuviéramos a Remus... —Ella se encogió de hombros y trató de no parecer demasiado tocada.

George se mordió el labio y pensó por un momento.

—Percy podría ayudar. No específicamente con los hombres lobo me refiero, pero es bueno integrándose con la gente correcta del Ministerio que le interesa. Papá ha estado allí más tiempo, por supuesto, y sabe todos los pros y los contras de pedir favores, pero Percy tiene su propio sello de capacidad. Podrías hablar con ellos para que te ayuden a organizar lo que quieres hacer.

Hermione parpadeó.

—No había pensado en eso. No sé por qué...

—No tienes que hacer todo por tu cuenta, ya lo sabes. Tienes familia. —Tragó una vez y le apretó la mano sobre la mesa. Hubo un tiempo en el que no hubiera dejado de lado el humor por ponerse serio, pero desde la muerte de Fred había estado francamente sombrío. Aunque lo estaba superando. Cada día estaba un poco mejor que el anterior.

—Tú también tienes familia, George. Yo sé que ella no es Fred, pero ¿has pensado en pedirle a Ginny que te ayude en la tienda?

—Ella sería buena en esto. Tiene una buena varita, pero no sé si querría hacerlo.

—No lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes. —Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme, pero me has dado mucho en lo que pensar. —Tendría que escribir a Percy y Arthur. O quizás visitarlos. No los había visto desde Navidad.

—Igualmente. Buenas noches —dijo, observándola marcharse.

* * *

Draco y Hermione estaban acurrucados en la cama. Alternaban un apartamento y otro con frecuencia. La cocina de ella estaba mejor equipada, pero el colchón de él definitivamente era mucho más cómodo.

Hermione recordaba tener algo insignificante en el fondo de la mente durante toda la semana, pero ahora no podía recordar lo que era. Finalmente, después de un buen rato, por fin se acordó.

—Draco, ¿escribiste alguna respuesta a la carta que te envió tu madre hace un par de semanas?

Le tomó un momento al rubio recordar que alguna vez había existido una carta.

—¿La carta sobre la fiesta de bienvenida a casa? Salazar, no. Probablemente debería.

—Deberías si no quieres encontrarte una fiesta con varias docenas de tus amigos más cercanos justo después de tu reunión con el Wizengammot.

Se estremeció. Hermione realmente era su única amiga. ¿Alguna otra persona que no se había esforzado por tener contacto con él en más de un año tenía derecho a seguir llamándose su amigo? Se suponía que él y Potter tenían una tregua, y también sabía que podía tolerar al gemelo Weasley restante. Y a la tía Dromeda. Eran las únicas personas que tenía por ahora. Se preguntó cómo habría sido crecer en una familia donde _no_ hubieran renegado de su tía por casarse con alguien que la familia no aceptaba. Supuso que nunca lo sabría.

—Escribiré una respuesta a primera hora, cuando me levante. ¿Tenemos planes con Potter mañana? —Recordaba vagamente una quedada familiar, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera del todo cierto.

—Sí, él y Andrómeda vienen con Teddy a las once. No los hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

Él asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus dedos descansando en su cadera, debajo de su camiseta. La besó en el cuello.

—Supongo que deberíamos dormir entonces. La familia es agotadora.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello para él. Había ciertas líneas que no habían sido cruzadas todavía. Ellos no querían correr, pero Merlín, era tentador a veces. Hermione hizo un sonido suave, luego bostezó.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Va a ser un día largo. —Lo besó en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta murmurando un "Buenas noches". Estaba casi segura de haber escuchado un sonido de decepción viniendo de él. Sonrió. Ella se dio vuelta otra vez—. Bueno, podríamos permanecer despiertos unos minutos más.

—Sólo unos pocos más —dijo él, inclinándose para besarla.

* * *

 **NT :** ¡No olvides dejar un bonito y lindo review! **:3**


	37. Hermanas sombrías

**NT : **¡Hola! Bueno, si os estabais preguntando dónde me había metido es que no me seguís en mi cuenta de Facebook. Allí avisé de que vuelvo a estar de exámenes y obviamente mi día a día desde hace un par de semanas se resume en ir a la biblioteca y estudiar hasta que me sangran los ojos :( Estos finales son muy importantes y necesito aprobarlos, pero estoy deseando acabar para volver a tener tiempo de escribir. ¿La mala noticia? No termino hasta mediados de Julio. En mi Facultad son muy guays y nos ponen las recuperaciones justo después de los exámenes ordinarios. En fin. De todos modos saco algo de tiempo para ir traduciendo poco a poco. Creo que la próxima actualización será "A Marriage Most Convenient" :)

Gracias por la paciencia y sin más demora, ¡a leer!

Por cierto, ¡un saludo a Nym Peverell! ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Hermanas sombrías.**

* * *

Andrómeda y Teddy acababan de llegar junto con Harry cuando Hermione salió de la cocina con una sonrisa. La mujer cargaba a Teddy en su cadera con facilidad y Harry llevaba un bolso de tela con todo lo necesario para un pequeño humano que sale de su casa durante unas horas. Saludó a Hermione con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y buscó un lugar donde soltar la bolsa que contenía pañales, ropa extra, biberones, leche, y los juguetes que llevaba.

—Déjalo en cualquier lugar que esté fuera del paso —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella miró a su amigo con cariño. Parecía bastante comprometido a ser el mejor padrino para Teddy. Por otra parte, después de la crianza que había tenido y lo cerca que había estado de llegar a ser adoptado por su propio padrino y tener que ver cómo se lo arrebataban, no podía culparlo. Harry estaba recibiendo la oportunidad de dar a alguien lo que él nunca había tenido. Hermione saludó a Andrómeda, y con un gesto de aprobación de la bruja más mayor, cogió a Teddy para darle la bienvenida. Hoy lucía el pelo gris de Andrómeda y los ojos verdes de Harry. Era todo un espectáculo. Le dio un par de rebotes en los brazos.

Draco se unió a ellos, tomando un momento para mirar al hijo de su prima y devolverle la sonrisa al pequeño. Salazar, qué extraño era el mundo. Ahora tenía una novia a la que amaba y una familia recientemente extendida. Con gran parte de su familia muerta en la primera y la segunda guerra... era bueno saber que le quedaba alguna después de todo.

Los adultos se sentaron juntos en la sala de estar, poniéndose al día y pasándose a Teddy de brazo en brazo. Andrómeda preguntó cómo iba la relación entre Draco y Hermione. Ella no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo de que Draco y Hermione estuvieran juntos, aunque levantó una ceja cuando le dijeron que no se lo habían dicho a Narcissa todavía.

—Es posible que queráis decírselo mientras sigue fuera del país. Podría tomarle algún tiempo asimilarlo. Me imagino que terminará aceptándolo, pero... —miró a la pared, como si pudiera ver a través de ella al pasado, a los días en que su hermana menor se había puesto de parte de Lucius y Bellatrix, dejándola de lado cuando había sido repudiada de la familia.

Los orificios de la nariz de Draco se ensancharon.

—No me importa lo que diga mi madre. Nunca he sido más feliz desde que estoy con Hermione.

—No estoy diciendo que no la ames, muchacho. Te estoy diciendo que tu madre te podría repudiar y tú debes estar preparado para esa posibilidad —la voz de Andrómeda fue suave. Tomó a Teddy de los brazos de Harry y lo mantuvo apretado contra su cuerpo—. Me gustaría que haya aprendido algo en los últimos treinta años y que no elija hacer eso de nuevo, pero no puedo garantizarlo. Ella y yo todavía no nos hemos reconciliado —la mujer tragó—. Si tu madre no acepta tu relación, vas a tener una decisión difícil de enfrentar. Deberías decírselo cuanto antes, así tendrá tiempo de adaptarse a la idea. Me imagino que con el tiempo logrará aceptarlo. No me cabe duda de que ella te ama.

Draco puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione de manera protectora y se quedó mirando a su tía, pero fue Hermione quien habló a continuación.

—¿De verdad crees que Narcissa podría renegar de él? —ella se volvió para mirar a Draco—. Yo ya he perdido a mis padres y sé cómo se siente. Tu padre ha desaparecido de tu vida para siempre, no quiero que pierdas a tu madre también.

Él la besó suavemente.

—Mi madre lo aceptará, de una manera u otra —echó un vistazo a su tía—. ¿De verdad piensas que sería mejor decírselo por lechuza?

—A menos que puedas idear una reunión sin violar los términos de tu sentencia actual —dijo ella con sequedad—. Es un largo camino desde aquí y dudo que el Ministerio te conceda un traslador para el viaje.

Hermione cerró los ojos, comenzando a generar soluciones.

—Si consigo que llevar a Draco a Francia no sea un problema, ¿crees que sería mejor para Narcissa escuchar la noticia estando cara a cara?

Andrómeda estudió el serio rostro de la chica frente a ella.

—No lo sé. Si se lo decís por búho ella no podrá arrancarte todo el pelo por medio de un hechizo.

La mano de Hermione fue directa a su pelo.

—Ella no lo haría, ¿verdad?

Teddy tiró del cabello de Andrómeda y gorgoteó felizmente.

—Lo haría. Fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo.

Draco enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Hermione.

—Debe ser algo que se le pueda decir desde la distancia y dándole un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

—Slytherin —dijo Hermione, mirándolo—. ¿No deberíamos decírselo cara a cara? Darle la oportunidad de hablar con nosotros, que vea cuánto nos preocupamos el uno del otro.

—Gryffindor —la acusó él—. No vale la pena adentrarse en la boca del dragón sólo porque es posible hacerlo. Es mejor aturdirla desde la distancia —se detuvo por un momento—. Tú _no_ tienes una manera de llevarme a Francia sin magia, ¿verdad?

Hermione rió con afecto.

—Varias, de hecho. Hay un tren que circula por un canal submarino y que te lleva directamente a París. También podemos volar en avión.

La conversación se detuvo en este tema durante un corto tiempo, y luego siguió con la participación de los invitados. Resultó que Harry nunca había viajado en un avión, aunque la vez que Hermione lo había hecho todavía era una niña. Después de un breve diálogo, comieron el almuerzo que Hermione había preparado para todos.

Antes de irse, Harry tenía una pequeña noticia que compartir de su propia cosecha. Sostenía a Teddy en su regazo.

—Almorcé con McGonagall un día la semana pasada. Nos pusimos a hablar y... voy a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el próximo año. No voy a acudir a la ceremonia de graduación de este año, es demasiado pronto. Y ambos pensamos que no vamos a anunciar todavía que seré el próximo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero creo que puedo hacer bien allí. Creo que Hogwarts me necesita. Y yo puedo necesitarlo también —hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué os parece?

Draco lo miró, desconcertado.

—¿McGonagall te engañó para volver?

—Ella no me…

—¿Estabas _planeando_ volver entonces?

—Bueno, no... —negó.

Draco puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y Hermione lo miró con reprobación.

—No seas así —le advirtió. Luego volvió su atención hacia Harry—. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Soy positivo. No quiero ser Auror. Pensé que tal vez algo relacionado con el Quidditch, pero... No quiero a una gran multitud esperando a verme, y te aseguro que tampoco quiero fama. Hogwarts podría ser el mejor lugar para mí. Necesito hacer algo. Y necesitan personas allí. McGonagall enseña Transfiguración en este momento mientras también atiende sus deberes de directora y todo lo demás. Si no estoy feliz siempre puedo irme, pero... —se mordió el labio—. Yo era un profesor decente, ¿verdad? En términos objetivos, no sólo en relación con Umbridge.

—Harry, fuiste un gran maestro. Vas a hacerlo bien. En realidad no puedo pensar en una persona mejor para enseñar Defensa —le dijo Hermione. Ella vio que su amigo se veía notablemente aliviado—. Yo voy a ir a la graduación. Calculo que también podría quedarme para estar con Ginny y Luna, y Neville si él también va.

Harry no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendido. Luego añadió:

—McGonagall sabe que todo el programa de Estudios Muggles necesita ser revisado. Me preguntó si tenía algo que añadir y le prometí que pensaría en ello, pero realmente creo que sería mejor escribir un nuevo plan de estudios.

La morena le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—No tengo más horas libres en el día, Harry. Yo ya estoy haciendo un aprendizaje, trabajando en la tienda de broma y tratando de reunir personas del Ministerio para ayudar a aquellas con licantropía.

Draco besó un lado de su cabeza.

—McGonagall es un poco demasiado creativa con sus ideas sobre Estudios Muggles. Ella quería que fuera a dar una charla a los estudiantes —trató de decir las palabras a la ligera, pero internamente estaba reprimiendo un estremecimiento.

—Pero tú creciste siendo un sangre pura —indicó Harry.

—Y he pasado mucho tiempo viviendo como un muggle. Ya sabes, podría resultar una advertencia si me presentan como un terrible ejemplo a seguir. Creo que esa es su intención, pero no va a contar conmigo para eso —sentía la mirada de su tía clavada sobre él—. Yo _no puedo_. No lo haré.

La mujer estaba tranquila, impertérrita.

—Nadie puede hacer que quieras, Draco. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que en algún momento Hermione puede tener que volver a la Mansión Malfoy de nuevo. Me imagino que sería tan difícil para ella como para ti caminar por Hogwarts. Todos tenemos que hacer frente a estas cosas tarde o temprano.

Sintió a Hermione tensarse a su lado, pero él no iba a volver. Apenas podía soportar la idea de imaginarse a sí mismo entrando de nuevo en la que había sido su casa para recoger el resto de sus cosas. Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando fuera Navidad? ¿Le pediría su madre que volviera a casa por Navidad? ¿Incluso aunque fuera con Hermione? Encontró que su respiración se había vuelto un poco superficial y que tenía la boca seca.

—Veo que te he dado bastante más en lo que pensar de lo que esperaba. Probablemente debería irme antes de decir cualquier otra cosa —dijo ella, levantándose—. Es cuestión de tiempo que Teddy quiera echarse su siesta —le recordó a Harry.

—Cierto —Harry pasó a Teddy de nuevo a su abuela y se abrazó a Hermione. Luego asintió a Malfoy. En la relación que mantenían no entraba la posibilidad de darse ningún tipo de abrazo amistoso.

Hermione sintió un gran alivio cuando los vio desaparecer por la chimenea, y se dejó caer contra Draco.

—La familia es agotadora.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella—. Tú eres la única familia que necesito.

—Pero es bueno tenerlos a ellos también —admitió ella, apoyando la frente contra la suya—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu madre? No va a tomarse esto muy bien. Creo que podría organizar un viaje por medios muggles dado el tiempo suficiente y la información para encontrarla. En realidad no sería tan difícil.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —prometió él. Salazar sabía _qué_. Pero si tuviera que enfrentarse a su madre enojada estando sin magia; más bien hacerlo por lechuza.

Les tomó unos días, pero Hermione y Draco lograron improvisar una carta para su madre. La leyó por última vez antes de dársela a Hermione para que la enviara. Entonces, todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era esperar la respuesta y tratar de mantenerse ocupados de mientras.

* * *

Hermione se encontró tomando notas en las noches. Por más segura que estaba de que en realidad no tenía tiempo para hacerlo correctamente, Harry estaba en lo cierto. Ella era una buena opción para rediseñar el programa de Estudios Muggles, y francamente, no sólo necesitaba desesperadamente una actualización, sino todo un rediseño. Debería ser obligatorio para todos los primeros años. Tal vez las lecciones de vuelo podrían ser pospuestas para segundo año.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, encontró dispersas sobre la mesa de la cocina notas sobre los Estudios Muggles a un lado y más notas sobre cómo tratar de ayudar a los hombres lobo en otro. Todavía no se decidía si pedir la ayuda de Arthur o de Percy para aquello. Quizás ambas.

Draco había estado embelesado en ella viendo la intensidad con la que trabajaba por las noches en cosas que no eran ni siquiera sus responsabilidades, pero finalmente había cedido a la conclusión de que así es como era Hermione, y que al final ella terminaría haciéndolo. Él bien podría ayudar o permanecer fuera de su vista. No había término medio. Ella no apreciaba que él tratara de alejarla de sus deberes adicionales autoimpuestos en su mayor parte. La excepción era si ella estaba especialmente estresada y no hacía ningún progreso real.

Mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa con sus notas distribuidas a su alrededor, él se había dejado caer en el sofá, fuera de su alcance pero lo suficientemente cerca como para mantener un ojo puesto en ella. Leyó el libro que había escrito de nuevo. Algunas partes eran un poco de lloronas, otras un poco auto-compasivas. Podía verlo ahora que lo leía por segunda vez. Pero había sido lo que había necesitado escribir en el momento, por su propio bien. ¿Qué hubiera escrito si hubiera querido contar su historia a los demás?

Y así, su segundo proyecto de escritura comenzó. Bueno, de escritura y de edición.

* * *

Cuando estaban en la cama una noche, Hermione miraba al techo mientras se mordía un labio.

—Han pasado días. Ya deberíamos haber tenido respuesta de tu madre —dijo en voz baja.

—Ella va a aceptarlo —le repitió él, con más confianza de la que realmente sentía—. Sólo necesita tomarse un tiempo para hacerlo.

Hermione sintió un poco de náuseas y se acurrucó más cerca de él.

—Tuve que enviar a mis padres lejos por su propia seguridad, sé cómo es eso. No quiero que pierdas a tu madre.

Él extendió la mano y le acarició el pelo, espeso y difícil de manejar.

—Hermione, quiero a mi madre. Yo tampoco quiero perderla, pero a ti te amo. Si mi madre me ama tanto como pienso, no me va a pedir que elija —deseaba poder estar tan seguro como sonaba. Al fin y al cabo, su madre se había mantenido al margen mientras su hermana había sido repudiada por la misma razón—. Además, ella es una Slytherin. En todo caso yo esperaría que pensara que es una oportunidad brillante para la reconstrucción de la reputación de la familia Malfoy de una manera que hará más próspera las generaciones venideras —agregó, tratando de sonar alegre con todo el asunto.

Él no la engañaba. Hermione se apoyó en un codo para darle un beso.

—Yo espero que tengas razón, de lo contrario me imagino que vamos a pasar la mayor parte de los días de fiesta con los Weasley. Son la única familia que tengo en este momento, aparte de ti.

Draco se permitió una pausa para considerar aquello.

—Eso no es un destino tan terrible para mí en este momento como lo hubiera sido un año atrás —él había puesto a lavar el día anterior el suéter que le había regalado Molly—. Pero aun así, también tenemos a mi tía Andrómeda y a Teddy. Y supongo que Potter también es familia de los dos ahora, ¿verdad?

—Lo es —una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios—. Él es el padrino del hijo de tu prima. ¿Cómo lo consideras, como un tío, un primo o un hermano para ti?

Él le dio una mirada de soslayo.

—No necesito una imagen mental de Potter tratando de dedicarme palabras de sabiduría como si fuera mi tío, no soy un niño pequeño.

—Ah, entonces un hermano —dijo ella, haciendo una burla alegre.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Él puede ser tu hermano. Me conformo con tomarlo como un primo. Un primo _lejano_ —la envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente y ambos cerraron los ojos.

* * *

Ya que su propia lechuza no había vuelto a aparecer y que a Draco no se le permitía utilizar la suya para enviar cartas, Hermione finalmente se decidió a hablar con Arthur y Percy el viernes mediante la red Flu. Odiaba meter la cabeza en la chimenea porque siempre terminaba dejándole cenizas en la nariz.

No podía esperar a que el Espejo de llamada fuera puesto a la venta en los estantes de la tienda. Mañana era sábado y estaban listos para el gran lanzamiento. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts acababan de llegar a casa para las vacaciones de primavera. En la tienda había un gran stock de dichos productos empaquetados, las instrucciones ya habían sido escritas también. George había trabajado en la comercialización durante toda esa semana, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que se venderían prácticamente solos. Había contratado a un dependiente más para la parte delantera de la tienda y lo estaba entrenando para la semana siguiente, aunque no le había revelado su producto secreto todavía.

Al final de sus llamadas Flu, Hermione tenía un almuerzo programado con Percy y Arthur en el Caldero Chorreante para principios de la semana entrante. Ahora sólo tenía que ir y reservar una sala privada.


	38. Sociedad

**NT:** Son casi las 3:00 am en España y estoy que me caigo de sueño, pero quería actualizar esta historia cuanto antes porque, primero, se lo había prometido a Lidia (un saludo guapa), y segundo, vuelvo a tener otra tanda de exámenes durante todo Julio. Va a ser un mes muy estresante para mí porque también voy a empezar a trabajar por las mañanas, así que no me va a sobrar el tiempo para volver a pasarme por aquí... No sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo :(

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y que la espera no se os haga demasiado larga.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Sociedad.**

* * *

Hermione había odiado dejar a Draco solo el sábado en lo que debería haber sido tanto un logro suyo como de ella, pero él la había despedido con la mano y le había dicho que tenía que estar presente cuando la tienda de broma abriera sus puertas al público. Además, el clima estaba empezando a mejorar y hacía meses que él no jugaba al fútbol. Draco se imaginó que algunos de los compañeros con los que había jugado el otoño anterior estarían hoy en el parque.

Y así fue que Hermione se dirigió a la tienda de broma vistiendo uno de sus mejores conjuntos. Llegó antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Había carteles en las ventanas que mostraban a un búho dejando restos de excrementos en una carta y una persona visiblemente molesta. Otro tipo de carteles mostraban a un chico esperando durante días a que un búho volviera trayendo con él una carta de su novia. El chico parpadeaba varias veces mientras el día pasaba a la noche y la lechuza regresaba.

—Me siento un poco mal por las lechuzas con todo esto —dijo Lee, haciendo un gesto hacia los carteles.

—Oh, no creo que las lechuzas vayan a ir a la quiebra. La gente todavía necesitará mandar cartas en papel o enviar objetos de un lado a otro. Teníamos que hacer algo para demostrar que hay problemas con este medio de comunicación y que nosotros tenemos la solución —le dedicó una sonrisa descarada.

Habían llenado estantes y estantes de los Espejos e instalado una barrera mágica frente a la puerta. George no podía esperar a abrirla, anunciar el nuevo producto y luego dejar que la gente gastara todo su dinero en la tienda. La nueva dependienta de la tienda, Tiffany, acababa de ser conocedora de los Espejos aquella misma mañana. George les entregó un Espejo a Lee y otro a Hermione y les explicó lo que quería que hicieran después de su anuncio inicial. Se frotó las manos, luciendo más alegre de lo que Hermione le había visto en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente George abrió las puertas con un movimiento de su varita y se puso detrás de la barrera, echando un encanto Sonorus en la misma. Lee pasó a unirse a la multitud y Hermione tomó una posición a la izquierda de George.

—Gracias a todos por venir. Estaba pensando el otro día, ¿y sabéis lo que realmente me irrita?

—¿Tener que escuchar un discurso aburrido cuando lo único que quieres es comprar fuegos artificiales? —respondió una voz adolescente desde el fondo, entre la multitud.

George no perdió el ritmo.

—Está bien. Pero me temo que tendrás que esperar —miró a su alrededor y tomó a un joven entre la multitud al azar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en llegar la última carta de tu novia mediante lechuza?

—Yo... no tengo novia.

—¿Qué? ¿Un tipo con tan buen aspecto como tú? —George señaló a una mujer del público—. ¿No es guapo, amor?

Ella lo miró un momento antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Prefiero los pelirrojos.

—¿No nos prefiere todo el mundo? —dijo George, sonriendo. Intentó dar un paso más allá en la presentación—. ¿Os imagináis que, estando en la distancia con alguien a quien quieres, se pudiera hablar con esa persona en tiempo real? Tú y yo podríamos hablar y podrías contemplar mi cabello pelirrojo todo el tiempo que quisieras —comentó George con un guiño divertido, acicalándose un poco el pelo.

Hermione rodó los ojos hasta George.

—Ya podemos hacer eso con las llamadas mediante la conexión Flu, ¿o todavía vives en 1700, antes de que la red fuera lo suficientemente estable como para eso?

—Oh no, Hermione, estoy viviendo en el futuro, y el futuro es ahora. Sólo espera a que te explique de lo que estoy hablando —hubo un sonido sordo procedente del bolsillo de George, que frunció el ceño—. ¿Podríais discúlpame un momento? No será más que un momento —él palpó en su bolsillo, sacó un Espejo de mano compacto y lo abrió. Al pulsar el botón para abrirlo, la voz de Lee sonó en voz alta y clara sobre los murmullos de la multitud.

—George, compañero, te estás muriendo por ahí. Sólo sigue adelante y diles lo que tienes que decirles de una vez.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión, estoy haciendo esto a mi manera.

—Está bien, es tu funeral —dijo Lee. Se volvió hacia su vecino entre la gente y se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente no se puede hacer nada con algunas personas, ¿verdad?

Y fue entonces cuando su vecino en la multitud dijo:

—¡Hey! ¡Es la cara de Weasley en su espejo! —la gente empezó a murmurar y trató de reunirse en torno a Lee, querían estar tan cerca que incluso estuvo en peligro de ser aplastado.

George sonrió.

—Bueno, pues esta es la comunicación en tiempo real sin tener que estar atado a una chimenea. Se puede ver y escuchar a la persona con la que deseas hablar desde cualquier lugar.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para sonar natural mientras seguía el guión de George.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín. Si tuviera que arrodillarme a otra chimenea para llamar a mi madre y hacerle saber que no voy a ir a casa para la cena, mis rodillas no lo soportarían más.

—Bueno, yo no voy a llegar a casa para la cena... ¡porque vamos a permanecer abiertos hasta la medianoche! —empezó a hablar con más detalle de lo que los Espejos podían hacer y lo fácil que eran de usar.

Hermione miró su muñeca, como si comprobara qué hora era. Luego cogió su propio Espejo y llamó a George con él, mostrándolo a la multitud.

—Creo que ya han escuchado suficiente. Mejor dejarlos pasar.

—Tienes razón, Hermione —dijo George en el Espejo. Acto seguido lo cerró—. Ahora, voy a bajar la barrera, pero me gustaría una fila ordenada. Quien esté interesado en los Espejos que por favor venga a vernos a Lee, a la hermosa Hermione o a mí mismo a la parte delantera de la tienda para configurar vuestros Espejos. Quien esté aquí para cualquiera de los otros productos de la tienda, Tiffany será la encargada de cobrarle —con un gesto bajó la barrera y la venta comenzó.

A pesar de la afirmación de George de que todos estarían trabajando hasta la medianoche, cada uno se tomó un par de horas para descansar del trabajo. Un segundo y tercer grupo de personas entró más tarde en la tienda, después de haber oído hablar de los Espejos de la primera multitud. Alrededor de las diez en punto de la noche, Hermione tuvo que despedirse, agotada. George y Lee se habían tomado una poción para darles un poco de energía extra, estaban decididos a resistir hasta la medianoche.

Cada vez que alguien compraba un Espejo, la dirección de su casa -como el número de teléfono en el método muggle- tenía que configurarse para que así se pudiera empezar a usar para comunicarse con las personas.

Hermione salió de la tienda con el Espejo que George le había dado por la mañana, así como con otro para Draco. George había puesto en él: "Para dentro de unos meses, cuando el Ministerio finalmente decida dejarlo hacer un trabajo de verdad otra vez", para estar seguros de que Caffrey y Burke no lo encontraran y lo consideraran una violación de su libertad condicional sin magia. Sin embargo, Hermione iba a mantener el Espejo en su piso por el momento.

Al llegar a su apartamento al fin, dejó su bolso en la percha, se quitó los zapatos y apenas miró a su alrededor un momento antes de cruzar el pasillo para ir a ver a Draco.

Él la estaba esperando con la televisión puesta, pero sin prestar mucha atención a ella realmente. Cuando Hermione llegó, Draco la miró y sonrió un poco.

—Te ves como cansada —dijo mientras envolvía su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

—Merlín, creo que George va a acabar conmigo si tengo que seguir con esto. Le dije que iría un par de horas mañana, pero eso es todo lo que podía prometer. Este dispositivo realmente va a ser un gran cambio para el mundo mágico, creo.

—Oh, lo sé.

Ella se apartó de él lo suficiente para ir a sentarse, y él la siguió.

—George presentó toda la documentación en el Ministerio. Ya estás acreditado como contribuyente. Él también nos ha dado un Espejo a cada uno. Dijo que el producto no hubiera existido sin la idea y que todavía estaría pensando cómo demonios crearlo si no hubiéramos estado trabajando juntos hace un par de semanas.

Draco se tensó.

—No necesito el dinero.

—Podrías necesitarlo algún día —señaló ella. _En el caso de que tu madre te desherede,_ pensó para sí misma.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Espera, ¿estoy en la lista del Ministerio como uno de los creadores? Salazar. ¿Y si dicen que estoy violando mi condena? ¿Qué pasa si no me devuelven mi magia?

Él estaba sobreviviendo a toda esta condena muggle, pero sabía que habría un día en el que todo volvería a la normalidad. Eso era exactamente el tipo de cosa que podría hacer que quisieran extenderla de forma permanente. O peor, enviarlo a Azkaban. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

—George y yo podemos dar fe de que no estabas en violación de los términos. Tuviste una discusión con nosotros sobre la teoría mágica para la creación de algo como esto. No hiciste magia en realidad. No podrías haberlo hecho. El Ministerio lo sabe.

—El Ministerio tomaría cualquier excusa para encerrarme —gruñó.

Hermione apretó el puente de la nariz y volvió a respirar hondo.

—Bueno, tu nombre está en el papeleo. Tenemos dos opciones. Podemos esperar que la oficina de patentes nunca llegue a decirle a la oficina del Ministerio que tu nombre está en la hoja... O podemos hacérselo saber a Burke y Caffrey para que comprueben que no hiciste ningún tipo de magia mediante un hechizo. En el caso de que fuera necesario se podría verificar con Veritaserum.

Draco se quedó muy quieto. Iba a tener que pensar en eso. Las apuestas estaban en su contra, no inmerecidamente. Pero el Ministerio no tardaría mucho en decidir que su castigo no había sido lo suficientemente grave, incluso aunque Potter testificara de nuevo a su favor como lo había hecho el verano pasado.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora. No creo que George se diera cuenta de que iba a causar un problema. Sólo quería dar créditos a quien se lo merece.

—Eso podría hacer que me quedara sin magia para siempre —dijo, sonando un poco amargo.

—No violaste ninguna de las reglas.

Él levantó una ceja. Había tanta gente que tenía tantas razones para odiarlo que eso apenas importaba. Necesitaba que su comportamiento ese año fuera irreprochable, y ahora su nombre aparecía en los papeles de un logro mágico importante cuando se suponía que debía estar viviendo sin magia.

El movimiento de su ceja era casi como si hubieran tenido una conversación completa y Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía tan bien como él que las reglas no siempre se aplicaban de manera justa.

Draco hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? No podemos cambiar lo que ya se ha hecho. ¿Hay algo para comer?

—Pedí algo extra de cena. Supuse que tendrías hambre cuando regresaras —hizo un gesto hacia la cocina, y Hermione fue a buscar los recipientes de comida china. Era una de las cosas que había descubierto que disfrutaba de la cultura muggle ese año.

Hermione volvió a calentar la comida y trajo un poco también para él. Luego se acurrucó en el sofá a comer.

—¿Qué tal tu día? Aparte de mí trayendo terribles noticias…

—Bien. Fui al parque, más tarde me pasé por la biblioteca. He aprendido cómo utilizar la fotocopiadora. ¿Sabías de su existencia?

Hermione hizo lo posible por no sonreír.

—Sí. ¿No has tenido la oportunidad de usar una hasta ahora?

La discusión pasó de hablar de las fotocopiadoras muggles a los hechizos dobladores del mundo mágico, así como cuánto más rápido era editar algo en el ordenador que tener que volver a escribirlo todo. Aunque Draco tuvo que admitir que no era particularmente rápido en mecanografía y que seguiría trabajando en su libro escribiendo con la mano… por ahora.

—Pero he visto a personas que parecen ser capaces de escribir un párrafo entero en un minuto —dijo, maravillado.

—Bueno, definitivamente no conseguirás ir más rápido si no practicas —señaló Hermione.

Se quedaron charlando el tiempo suficiente para distraer un poco sus mentes de la posibilidad de que el acto de buena voluntad de George pudiera haber saboteado las probabilidades de Draco de recuperar su magia en unos pocos meses. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto hasta que él decidiera si prefería decírselo al Ministerio o esperar a ver qué pasaba. Tenía casi una semana antes de que los Aurores volvieran de nuevo.

* * *

Hermione tenía sus notas en una pila ordenada a su lado y había traído montones iguales tanto para Percy como para Arthur. Le había dicho a Tom a quienes estaba esperando antes de entrar en la sala privada del Caldero Chorreante con la promesa de que él les indicaría a padre e hijo dónde estaba ella tan pronto como llegaran. Ella respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente. No es que tuviera el hábito de pedir consejo. Arthur siempre le había parecido lo suficientemente amable con Remus como para imaginarse que probablemente estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, y por lo que ella sabía, Percy no tenía nada en particular contra las personas con licantropía, pero nunca se sabía. Draco no entendía muy bien el deseo de Hermione de tratar de ayudarlos pero, de nuevo, con Greyback viviendo en su casa y usado como una amenaza contra él... ¿era realmente sorprendente que pensara así?

—Hermione —dijeron dos voces masculinas de repente.

—Percy, señor Weasley. Qué bien que habéis venido.

—Hemos tenido que luchar contra toda una multitud para llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué está pasando en la tienda de los gemelos? El lugar parecía atestado.

Hermione lo miró. Los viejos hábitos nunca morían. En muchos sentidos, aquella tienda siempre sería de Fred y George, incluso aunque Fred ya no estuviera entre ellos.

—¿George no te lo dijo? ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los teléfonos móviles?

Arthur frunció el ceño.

—¿No son igual que los teléfonos convencionales?

—Un teléfono móvil puedes llevarlo contigo dondequiera que vayas —explicó Hermione.

—¿No se necesita ... un ... ¿cómo se dice...?

—¿Cable eléctrico? —preguntó Hermione—. Han encontrado una manera de evitarlo. Los teléfonos móviles pueden llevar una señal para conectar el uno al otro. Sólo tienes que enchufarlo cada par de días para cargarlo, pero eso significa que ahora puedes realizar llamadas día y noche sin importar dónde te encuentres.

Percy se veía un poco reticente.

—Eso suena un poco... intrusivo.

—Se puede desactivar el sonido siempre que quieras, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres. En cualquier caso, el mundo de los magos en realidad no ha tenido nada equivalente a eso. Supongo que una llamada Flu no es diferente a una llamada telefónica, pero estás atado a una casa y a su chimenea —ella respiró—. Bueno, hemos estado trabajando en algo similar a un teléfono móvil que funcione en el mundo mágico. Acabamos de anunciarlo el sábado —metió la mano en el bolso—. Este Espejo permite llamar a la gente, verlos, hablar con ellos dondequiera que se encuentren, siempre y cuando ellos tengan uno también.

Arthur miró el invento, sorprendido.

—Nadie ha hecho mucho con espejos en las últimas décadas.

—Bueno, nosotros lo hemos hecho ahora —dijo Hermione—. Pero eso no es realmente lo que quería hablar con vosotros hoy —les entregó a cada uno una pila de pergaminos—. He estado esperando para hacer mejoras en la calidad de vida de las personas con licantropía. Por muchas razones. Remus Lupin es una de ellas. Se le dio la oportunidad de obtener una educación y no dejó que la enfermedad le definiera totalmente, incluso con todas sus luchas... él es uno de los hombres más amables que he conocido. Imagínese cómo podría haber sido si no hubiera sido discriminado toda su vida adulta. Y pensar en todas las personas con licantropía que combatieron con Voldemort porque no se sentían aceptados en el mundo mágico… Ellos no pidieron convertirse en hombres lobo. La sociedad mágica no quería educarlos, no se les permitió obtener un empleo... ¿dónde más podían ir? Necesitamos un cambio y yo quiero que suceda. Existe una poción Matalobos, estoy dispuesta a hacerlas y distribuirlas sin ningún tipo de coste... pero no he encontrado la forma de distribuirla o llegar a las personas que la necesitan. Eso sólo es la punta del iceberg. Necesitan educación y leyes contra la discriminación y... no sé qué más. Es por eso que necesito vuestra ayuda. No sé dónde o cómo empezar —se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando demasiado tiempo, así que cerró la boca con un chasquido.

—Nunca haces las cosas a medias, ¿verdad? —comentó Percy.

—No hay razón para hacerlas así. Podría colocar un aviso de que ofrezco pociones Matalobos gratis, ¿pero qué bien va a hacer eso si todavía seguirán discriminados y sin poder mantener un puesto de trabajo a causa de su condición?

Percy asintió, pensativo.

—En parte se trata de un problema de clasificación. En este momento, el único departamento que tiene algo que ver con los hombres lobo es el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas.

—¿Te refieres a ese departamento que degrada a los hombres lobo hasta el punto de calificarlos como animales en lugar de personas? —continuó ella al ver por dónde iba.

—Durante la luna llena un hombre lobo sin la poción Matalobos es un animal. No tiene ninguna manera de controlar los impulsos que siente —dijo Arthur, tratando de sonar suave.

—Pero eso es un día del ciclo lunar. Los demás días del año son magos y brujas normales, y probablemente incluso algunos sean muggles. ¿Es correcto maltratar a la gente todos los días del año por algo que sucede una docena de veces al año y que no pueden controlar? —preguntó.

—Yo no he dicho que tengan razón. Lograr que los reclasifiquen ayudaría, pero sería el primero de muchos pasos a dar.

—¿Qué otras oficinas podrían intervenir? ¿Y quién podría estar dispuesto a ayudar?

La conversación siguió con un poco de desacuerdo entre los dos hombres Weasley en cuanto a qué departamentos estarían en mejor posición para involucrarse y los funcionarios de los departamentos que podrían estar dispuestos a interesarse.

En un momento dado, Arthur miró a Hermione.

—Entiendes las grandes dimensiones de las tareas que quieres llevar a cabo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y sé que no voy a hacer todos estos cambios que estamos hablando a la vez. Pero tienen que suceder a menos que el Ministerio quiera otra guerra —ella suspiró—. Todavía no sé ni cuál sería la mejor solución. Si sería tratar de reintegrarlos totalmente en la población o si podrían estar mejor en su propia comunidad, pero dándoles la opción de reintegrarse. Sería de gran ayuda si hubiera alguien de la comunidad dispuesto a hablar.

Los tres se quedaron hablando hasta que Percy y Arthur tuvieron que volver a sus oficinas. No tenían respuestas o planes concretos todavía, pero prometieron que iban a estar pensando y poniendo la oreja en el Ministerio para ver lo que podrían ser capaces de hacer.

* * *

La lechuza llegó al piso de Hermione poco después de que ella misma lo hiciera. Draco estaba ya allí preparando la cena cuando llegó a casa de la tienda de broma.

—Pareces exhausta.

—Ha sido un día largo. He tenido la reunión con Arthur y Percy. Te lo cuento todo en un minuto —ella fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo, y cuando salió había un búho dando golpecitos en la ventana de la cocina—. Tal vez Arthur o Percy pensaran en algo —dijo ella sin poder creer que hubieran sido tan rápidos. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza voló con una carta atada a su pata. Era su propia lechuza, Athena, finalmente de vuelta.

Incluso sin haber visto la caligrafía, el pergamino era de tan alta calidad que era imposible confundirse. Finalmente Narcissa les había respondido.

—¿Draco?

—Dame un minuto o la carne se quemará.

Ella esperó hasta que hubo sacado la carne de la sartén sin hacer ningún comentario. Luego, él se acercó a ella mirándola.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu madre.

Miró la carta en la pata de Athena, el búho ululaba con irritación. Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a quitársela de encima, pero Athena estaba en un estado de ánimo inusualmente malo. También era cierto que había tenido un largo vuelo. Hermione desató la carta y llevó a la lechuza hasta su jaula, volvió a llenar los platos de agua y comida y la revisó rápidamente para descartar posibles signos de lesión. Ella parecía estar bien. Sin poder esperar más tiempo, Hermione se acercó a Draco de nuevo y empezó a abrir la carta. Estaba dirigida a Hermione, algo que tenía sentido. A pesar de que la última carta de Narcissa había incluido una carta para Hermione y una breve nota para Draco, su respuesta había sido escrita como si se tratara de Hermione. Ellos habían pensado que era prudente dejar el nombre de Draco fuera de la firma; el Ministerio no aprobaría exactamente el intercambio de correspondencia con su madre en el exilio. Pero Narcissa sabía que su hijo y Hermione considerarían su respuesta como si fuera para ambos.

 _Señorita Granger,_

 _Estoy descorazonada al saber que mi hijo no está interesado en hacer un retorno adecuado a la sociedad mágica de la manera que corresponde a su posición. En caso de que decida que finalmente desea presentarse formalmente a la sociedad mágica, puede ser demasiado tarde. Yo le aconsejo que vuelva a entrar en la sociedad con un método de su propia elección y que no deje que las personas inventen chismes sobre su reingreso._ El profeta _no se inclinará a contar su historia amablemente. Sé de buena tinta que muchas personas no consideran nuestras condiciones de vida este año adecuadas a los delitos que se nos imputaban._

 _Los niños a esa edad crecen con bastante rapidez. No fue hace tanto tiempo que Draco tenía esa edad y yo estaba atendiendo sus heridas y enseñándole todas las cosas que necesitaba saber en este mundo. Con frecuencia parece que recuerdo aquellos días mejor que él._

 _Me alegro de que estéis bien por el momento. Hay que considerar todas las cosas buenas, así como ser conscientes de que esto debe llegar a su fin con el tiempo. Confío en que tu aprendizaje vaya bien._

 _A pesar del encanto del verano en nuestra casa de verano, será demasiado tarde en la temporada para volver. Tal vez el próximo año._

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Con las cabezas inclinadas y juntas, Hermione y Draco leyeron la carta tres veces para asegurarse de que no se habían perdido nada.

—Bueno, tengo una buena comprensión del esnobismo diplomático, pero esto pone aún mis habilidades a prueba.

Draco frunció los labios.

—Ella entiende que no tengo ningún interés en hacer lo que sea que está dispuesta a hacer por mí, pero cree que es ella la que lleva razón. Puede que sí que tenga razón sobre _el profeta_. Tenía la esperanza de evitar cualquier noticia sobre mi regreso, pero puede que no sea factible. Los días en que la palabra de mi familia podía detener la prensa han quedado muy atrás —señaló.

—Yo nunca pude controlar a la prensa. O casi nunca. ¿Sabe tu madre que Teddy es su sobrino-nieto? Sé que ella y Andrómeda nunca pudieron perdonarse, tal vez no lo sabe. Se salta algo así de su familia y se siente con el derecho a castigarte por ser un mal hijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría suponer que sí. No creo que haya podido evitar escuchar sobre la muerte de la hija de Andrómeda dejando un hijo atrás… pero es posible. Dudo que ella sepa que Potter es el padrino —leyó el final de la carta de nuevo—. No ha amenazado con renegar de mí, pero es evidente que ella piensa que lo que hay entre tú y yo definitivamente se habrá terminado para cuando regrese de Francia. No ha empleado palabras con más dureza al respecto, como podría haber hecho. Supone que tiene razón.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y puso su brazo alrededor de él.

—Y con respecto a la casa de verano, se refiere a que va a regresar a la Mansión. Evidentemente no le atormenta de la misma forma en que lo hace conmigo —dobló la carta—. Ella no te ha dado exactamente la bienvenida a la familia, pero... es mejor de lo que esperaba. No la ha escrito bajo uno de sus arrebatos.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

—Eso es todo lo que podemos esperar en este momento —había un brillo en sus ojos—. Creo que con la carta siguiente podríamos enviar una foto de nosotros con Teddy y Andrómeda. Y tal vez con Harry.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—Eres muy buena en este juego, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo sólo creo que es importante que mostremos a tu madre cuánto significa la familia para nosotros. Después de todo, ella te acusó de no estar a la altura de tus responsabilidades filiales. Puede valer la pena que le muestres que eres un excelente primo, sobrino y novio.

Con una sonrisa y un guiño, Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Tal vez no en la siguiente carta, pero ya lo hablarían.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 _20 de abril de, de 1999_

 _Estimada Narcissa,_

 _Es tranquilizador saber que su tiempo en el extranjero va gratamente. A su hijo le agrada saber que esto es así. La primavera está llegando aquí también. Realmente le gustaría ver los narcisos que Draco ve en su camino al trabajo, aunque estoy segura de que no son tan estupendos como los que están en el jardín de su Mansión. Es de esperar que no hayan sufrido demasiado su ausencia._

 _Lamentablemente, muchos no van a encajar en el futuro previsible. El trabajo nos mantiene muy ocupados en estos días, así como una variedad de eventos sociales. Teddy Lupin está creciendo a pasos agigantados, y su abuela y padrino son encantadores. La familia es muy importante._

 _Cuando no tenemos otra cosa que hacer Draco y yo hemos comenzado a descubrir todo lo que la Londres muggle tiene que ofrecer. Es bastante educativo, nunca nos aburrimos. Su hijo es la compañía con más encanto que conozco._

 _Dice que la casa de verano de los Malfoy en el lago es aún más impresionante que la Mansión en esta época del año. ¿Ha considerado la apertura de la casa de verano en lugar de la Mansión a su vuelta?_

 _Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**

 **Cristy.**


	39. Sincero

**NT:** ¡Wohooo! My exams are overrrrrrrr. No puedo creerlo. Fueron dos meses de agonía, pero ya soy libre de nuevo, ¡y qué ganas tenía! Para celebrarlo aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia :)

También quiero recordar que el plazo para nominar y votar en los Dramione Awards de la página de Facebook "Fansdramiones" acaba el 28 de este mes. Podéis pasaros por allí y echar un ojo a las historias nominadas, proponer las que queráis y votar por las demás. Mi traducción está esperando recibir votos *se frota las manos y pone ojitos*.

Un placer estar de vuelta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: Sincero**

* * *

Apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Draco preguntó:

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? ¿Cuándo vais a creer que por fin voy por el buen camino?

Caffrey y Burke estaban buscando en su piso algo que pudiera comprometerlo y mandarlo a Azkaban de cabeza.

—Nunca —dijo Burke.

Draco rodó los ojos, aburrido.

—No puedo hacer magia, incluso aunque quisiera violar los términos de mi condena, físicamente no podría hacerlo. El Wizengammot se encargó de eso —trató de mantener su tono suave. Lo último que necesitaba era ser acusado de amenaza y hacer que uno de los magos le lanzara un maleficio.

—Podrías intentar enviar cartas con tu búho o pedirle a alguien que te traiga pociones... Hay maneras de evitar la sentencia —dijo Caffrey, abriendo el armario y examinando el contenido. Tallarines. Latas de sopa. Patatas fritas. Nada mágico o ilegal.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero recuperar mi magia, no he utilizado a Xavier para enviar cartas, nadie me ha traído pociones u otros objetos mágicos, me levanto, voy a trabajar, estoy llevando una vida perfectamente muggle —miró con desagrado sus arrugadas manos. Limpiar sus propios platos y el cuarto de baño de su apartamento las había dejado más ásperas de lo que habían estado en su vida. Ni siquiera había conseguido nada con la crema hidratante muggle, aunque no era tan malo ahora que no trabajaba en el restaurante. El día en que recuperara su magia y su dinero iba a hacerse un tratamiento para la piel—. ¿Puedo haceros un poco de té? Tomará varios minutos para que el agua hierva, y algo más para que absorba el contenido del sobre —señaló.

—No —dijo Burke con desdén. Escudriñó la habitación buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera haber pasado por alto. Mucha gente pensaba que los Malfoy se habían librado injustamente de sentencias mucho más duras. Sólo uno de tres acabó en Azkaban. Si el joven Malfoy estaba haciendo cualquier cosa que violara los términos de su libertad condicional... lo iban a encontrar y asegurarse de que se uniera a su padre.

—Como quieras —dijo Draco, teniendo mucho cuidado al llenar la tetera con agua del grifo. Siempre parecía tardar una eternidad—. Debo recuperar mi magia en tres meses, ¿cómo va a ser? Nadie me ha informado sobre eso realmente —hizo todo lo posible por sonar casual. Necesitaba empezar a tomar decisiones sobre lo que iba a hacer cuando recuperara su magia. Permanecer con Hermione era un hecho. Trabajar para George era tentador. Todo lo demás estaba en el aire.

—Recuperarás tu magia en tres meses si no violas los términos de tu sentencia de ahora en adelante.

—Ni siquiera soñaría con hacerlo —dijo Draco—. Y en tres meses...

Burke deslizó su varita en su funda e hizo un gesto a Caffrey para que volviera y revisara el dormitorio. La sala de estar y la cocina estaban limpias.

—Si te mantienes dentro de la sentencia durante los próximos tres meses, tendrás una audiencia con el Wizengammot el primero de agosto, escucharán lo que tengas que decir y leerán los informes que Caffrey y yo hayamos redactado. Si piensan que has aprendido la lección se reunirán en un círculo de doce personas y restaurarán tu magia. Alguien te devolverá tu varita y serás enviado lejos con un recordatorio de que estás recibiendo una segunda oportunidad y de que es mejor que no lo estropees. Nadie te lo pondrá fácil por segunda vez, ni aunque el mismísimo Harry Potter declare a tu favor de nuevo.

El hervidor llegó a hervir y Draco se sirvió una taza, dejando caer una bolsa de té en ella.

—¿Es realmente tan difícil creer que he cambiado?

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Draco se encogió de hombros. El Auror estaba siendo más antagónico que de costumbre. Tal vez el hombre se estuviera quedando sin tiempo para atrapar a Draco rompiendo las reglas.

—¿Qué te he mostrado desde hace meses? Hago una vida honesta, mantengo limpio mi piso, me ocupo de mis propios asuntos, soy el modelo ideal de persona reformada —frunció el ceño en cuanto dijo aquello. ¿Era reformada una palabra en sí? No importaba. Estaba gestionando mejor las cosas desde que vivía sin magia. Cuando la había tenido siempre había contado con gente que cuidara de sus necesidades: elfos domésticos, sus padres… Nunca había tenido que hacerlo por sí mismo hasta ahora, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—Malfoy, sólo estoy aquí una hora al mes, no tengo manera de saber lo que haces el resto del tiempo, solo veo lo que me muestras.

—¿Y eso es lo que va a decir tu informe al Wizengammot? ¿Que no puedes encontrar nada que haya hecho mal pero que todavía piensas que estoy tramando algo? —si las miradas pudieran matar, los ojos de Draco habrían atravesado el cráneo del hombre. No había estado soportando todo esto durante los últimos 9 meses para que un Auror con un palo en el culo tratara de argumentar en su contra sobre la base de que no había manera de probar que Draco había seguido las reglas. Ese era el argumento más ridículo que había oído nunca. Era como tratar de sostener que los cerdos voladores invisibles podrían existir porque no se podía demostrar lo contrario. Hizo una mueca con el labio al ver que el hombre no decía nada—. ¿Es todo esto un juego amañado entonces? ¿Me atormentáis durante un año y me enviáis a Azkaban después?

—Sólo quiero que se haga justicia —dijo Burke, resueltamente.

Los labios de Draco se apretaron y en un ataque de irritación fue y sacó la versión editada de su libro. No estaba terminado.

—Voy a necesitar esto de nuevo —dijo rígidamente, entregándoselo al hombre—. Pero léelo tú mismo si necesitas convencerte de mi estado de ánimo o mis intenciones.

El hombre alzó una ceja y metió el libro en el bolsillo de su túnica sin mirarlo.

Los pocos minutos hasta que Burke y Caffrey terminaron y salieron de su apartamento se hicieron agonizadamente largos para Draco. Y luego, por supuesto, Draco se sentó a la mesa y se propinó una patada a sí mismo por poner algo tan personal en manos desconocidas. Al menos era la versión editada. Sin embargo, encontró las palmas de sus manos sudando.

Decidió que el té no era lo suficientemente fuerte y se fue a la cocina a buscar una botella de vino.

* * *

Hermione estaba almorzando con el señor Weasley. No podía evitar preocuparse por Draco. Ella se había esforzado tanto ese año para ayudarlo lo mejor que pudo sin romper las reglas de su libertad condicional... Había obtenido autorización del Ministerio antes de llevarlo a casa de los Weasley por Navidad. Nunca lo Apareció en ninguna parte, incluso aunque él estuviera llegando tarde al trabajo. Harry sí que lo había hecho, pero no había resultado mal. Había enviado un par de cartas a la madre de Draco por él, pero no había enviado ninguna con su búho. Hablando estrictamente no es que le hubieran prohibido hablar con Narcissa. Había sido ella misma la que había enviado la carta, no él. Las restricciones puestas a su lechuza eran en su mayor parte para evitar que pidiera pociones y cosas mágicas por correo.

Hermione suspiró. Cuando Draco había sido condenado quería que aprendiera de la experiencia. Nunca se habría imaginado cuánto se involucraría en ayudarlo, o lo cercanos que se volverían.

Con un suspiro regresó al presente. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado hacía nueve meses que estaría enamorada de Draco Malfoy?

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Sería mejor contarle al Wizengammot por qué el nombre de Draco aparece en los papeles del invento del Espejo de George, o será mejor esperar que pase desapercibido?

Arthur miró por encima de su larga nariz hacia ella a través de la mesa.

—Hermione —empezó. Luego suspiró—. Demasiadas personas quieren que fracase como para que pase desapercibido, la gente va a estar dándole vueltas a cualquier cosa buscando algo que haya hecho mal cuando llegue el momento de darle su magia.

—Él no ha hecho nada malo, no tiene magia para ello. Lo único que hizo fue ofrecer consejos sobre un producto novedoso.

—A veces no importa que sea obvio que las intenciones eran buenas, la gente estará pendiente para verlo fallar.

Hermione se frotó las sienes.

—Se lo diré a Draco.

Arthur la miró. Parecía un poco incómodo.

—Parece que los dos estáis bastante cerca últimamente.

Hermione casi abrió la boca para negarlo o para inventar una excusa, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Tendría que decírselo a Molly y a Arthur tarde o temprano. Después de todo ya se lo habían dicho a Narcissa, y los Weasley eran lo más parecido que Hermione había tenido a unos padres desde que los suyos propios no se acordaran de que ella existía.

—Draco y yo nos estamos viendo —Hermione no pudo leer la expresión de la cara de Arthur, y su corazón le dio un martilleo en el pecho—. Sé que ha pasado menos de un año desde que Ron... —no pudo terminar la frase. Tampoco tenía que hacerlo para que la entendiera.

El pelirrojo alargó su mano sobre la mesa y le palmeó el dorso de la suya. Su voz era tranquila, pero firme.

—No estás siendo desleal con Ron, Hermione. Él se ha ido. No podemos cambiar eso. No voy a decir que no estoy un poco sorprendido, pero... él parecía haber cambiado cuando vinisteis para las vacaciones de Navidad —dudó un momento—. No es como Lucius, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Para nada. Un año trabajando para ganarse la vida y administrarse bien sin magia y sin dinero podría incluso mejorar la personalidad de Lucius, creo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, como si ambos estuvieran tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Arthur se aclaró la garganta y asintió casi como para sí mismo.

—Molly y yo tendremos que invitaros a ambos para las cenas una vez que se le permita comenzar a aparecerse de nuevo.

—Me gustaría. Creo que a él también. Pasará un tiempo antes de que su madre se haga a la idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—Molly y yo estaremos siempre aquí para ti, Hermione, pase lo que pase —le dijo Arthur. Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa y medio lo abrazó. No estaba deseando decirle a Draco que su mejor opción sería revelar por qué su nombre estaba en los papeles del Espejo, pero no podía soportar la idea de perderlo en Azkaban.

* * *

Belby canceló su sesión. Al parecer una poción que había empezado a tomar recientemente le había sentado mal al mezclarse con la poción Revitalizante que había tomado aquella mañana cuando se había despertado. Había estado de muy mal humor cuando Hermione apareció para su lección programada. Le había asignado un poco de trabajo para hacer en su casa y prácticamente la había echado de su estudio.

A Hermione no le importó. No tardó ni la mitad del tiempo que había esperado en terminar lo que se le había asignado. Luego llamó para pedir algo en un restaurante cercano.

Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo de Draco, Hermione llegó a la biblioteca con un par de bolsas. Él levantó la vista de su escritorio con sorpresa cuando la oyó llamarlo por su nombre y su cara estalló en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Belby canceló la clase de hoy y pensé en traerte un almuerzo caliente… a menos que prefieras tu sándwich frío.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—La comida caliente suena deliciosa, pero tengo que esperar diez minutos a que alguien venga a sustituirme.

—No se puede dejar el escritorio sin nadie, eso sería un crimen —se burló ella.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de fingida indignación.

—Si me fuera dejando esto solo cualquiera podría intentar salir de aquí con un libro.

—Los cuales ya pueden tener gratis si están aquí —señaló, riendo entre dientes.

—Sí, pero si estoy aquí sé que cuando el Profesor Sourface esté buscando un libro y no pueda encontrarlo, puedo mirar a la computadora y saber que uno de sus estudiantes lo sacó. Si no estoy aquí para guardar los registros, el libro podría desaparecer para siempre.

—Una tragedia —dijo ella, sonriendo. Y realmente pensaba que sería una tragedia que los libros desaparecieran. Las bibliotecas siempre habían sido un lugar especial para ella—. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que de nosotros dos fueras tú el que terminaría como bibliotecario? —preguntó, apoyándose en el mostrador.

—¿Me vas a presentar? —preguntó alguien saliendo de una oficina.

—Oh, Theresa. Claro. Esta es mi novia Hermione, Hermione, ésta es Theresa.

Hubo una ronda de presentaciones y Theresa miró a Hermione con un poco de aprecio. Ella sonrió.

—Puedes ir a almorzar unos minutos antes, me quedo en recepción —inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Hace un día maravilloso.

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces, Hermione y Draco tomaron su almuerzo y comieron en un banco bajo un árbol.

Se sentaron juntos, disfrutando de estar cerca el uno del otro.

—Belby debería envenenarse más a menudo —dijo Draco. Hermione resopló. Si realmente lo hiciera podría no aprender nada más nunca—. Sigo pensando que probablemente podrías haberlo hecho decentemente como estudiante autodidacta.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay algunos secretos que la gente nunca se compromete a escribir, y algunos matices que simplemente no se traducen a las páginas de los libros.

Draco suspiró.

—Y algunas otras cosas nunca deberían ser escritas.

Unos dedos suaves se entrelazaron con los de Draco mientras Hermione le apretaba la mano.

—¿Todavía piensas sobre el libro?

—Ha pasado casi una semana desde que le di a Burke el libro en un ataque de ira, sin respuesta, sin visita de seguimiento… tampoco me lo ha devuelto, empieza a sentirse un poco amenazante.

—Tal vez eso significa que realmente está tomando el tiempo para leerlo.

—Hmm —respondió él sin comprometerse.

Rodando los ojos, Hermione añadió.

—Me dijiste que estabas pensando en compartirlo con McGonagall, ¿es tan terrible que Burke lo tenga?

—Sí. Incluso después de todo, creo que McGonagall podría ver una cierta chispa de decencia en mí. Burke está buscando una razón para ponerme entre rejas. Hay una diferencia.

Ella apretó su mano de nuevo. A veces simplemente no hacían falta las palabras.

Después de que terminaran de almorzar, Hermione acompañó a Draco de vuelta al frente de la biblioteca y él la besó antes de despedirse.

Cuando Draco regresó a su escritorio vio que Theresa aún seguía allí.

—Ella parece muy especial —comentó.

—Lo es —dijo Draco con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa en su rostro—. Sí que lo es.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**

 **Cristy.**


	40. Furtivo

**NT : **WOW. En serio, wow. Os propuse el reto en mi página de Facebook de llegar a los 60 "me encanta" en una publicación y lo conseguisteis en unas cuantas horas. Y no sólo eso, sino que lo superasteis. WOW. ¿Cómo negar una actualización semanal a tanta gente ansiosa por leer esta maravillosa historia?

A partir de ahora vuelvo a actualizar este fic cada fin de semana :)  
Y si todavía no me sigues en Facebook, ¿a qué esperas? :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Furtivo.**

* * *

La cocina todavía olía a la cena que habían cocinado horas antes. El pescado frito y las verduras guisadas permanecían en el aire mientras una pluma rascaba un pergamino.

Finalmente, Hermione bajó la pluma. No había apuntado todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel plan de estudios Muggle, pero al menos era algo. Dicha asignatura iba a ser obligatoria en Hogwarts por primera vez. Por Merlín, al menos era tan importante como aprender a volar. Más importante, en realidad. Un mago o una bruja podía pasar toda su vida sin volar si no fuera por las clases de vuelo que impartían el primer año, pero comprender el mundo Muggle era primordial incluso si tu única interacción con él fuera en King's Cross dos veces al año. Además, había tanto que el mundo mágico podía aprender del mundo Muggle…

Draco no la miraba, pero la había oído dejar la pluma quieta mientras pasaba la página del libro que estaba leyendo. Ahora que el sonido que hacía su escritura se había ido, el apartamento se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo.

—¿Has acabado?

—Más o menos. Es lo que he conseguido hacer con la energía que tengo en este momento. Podría haberlo hecho mejor, podría haber redactado un gran plan de estudios para ellos... pero no hay suficientes horas en el día —suspiró—. Sé que es tarde pero ¿quieres salir de aquí un poco, ir a dar un paseo? Mi mente está demasiado revuelta como para dormir y realmente no quiero fregar los platos en este momento —lo lamentaría más tarde, pero en ese instante estaba lista para hacer otra cosa.

Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia abajo para comprobar en qué página se había quedado antes de cerrar el libro. Miraba a Hermione desde el sofá como si estuviera esperando que le propusiera algo—. ¿Te apetece un helado? —preguntó ella al fin.

—¿Hay algún lugar abierto a esta hora?

—Podemos intentar encontrar uno —cogió su bolso de mano y ambos se pusieron los zapatos. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Hermione hizo una mueca de tristeza—. Siempre estuve en contra de que Ron y Harry salieran furtivamente de la sala común por las noches, pero debo admitir que un viaje a las cocinas de Hogwarts sería exactamente lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Has renunciado finalmente a intentar liberar a los elfos domésticos de Gran Bretaña?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No la he abandonado, pero hay otras batallas que necesitan ser combatidas primero. Empezando por ayudar a esa gente que realmente quiere ser ayudada.

—¿Los hombres lobo? ¿Estás segura de que quieren que les ayudes?

Ella permaneció callada durante tanto tiempo que casi se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta.

—Realmente no he hablado con nadie con licantropía excepto Remus Lupin, y sé que no puedes juzgar a todo un colectivo basándote en una persona, pero... creo que él habría apoyado esto. Gracias a Dumbledore, Remus tuvo la oportunidad de romper el ciclo, se educó, hizo amigo, fue capaz de llevar una vida casi normal durante algunos años… pero es difícil ocultar algo así, y creo que lo hundía un poco más cada vez que creía haber encontrado algo bueno. Me imagino que notarías sus ropas desgastadas en Hogwarts... Supongo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido algo que durara tanto como su año como profesor —tragó saliva—. Se merecía algo mejor. ¿Cuántas personas con licantropía están en la misma situación en la que estuvo él? ¿Cuántas ni siquiera recibieron una educación en Hogwarts? Todo lo que conocen es el rechazo de la sociedad... Lo que fuera que Greyback o Voldemort les dijeran... por supuesto que creerían en ello. Y lo peor es que probablemente ni siquiera necesitaron mentirles. Remus es un buen ejemplo de lo mal que les habrían tratado si hubieran intentado integrarse en la sociedad. Quizás prefieran mantenerse alejados llegados a este punto... pero siguen siendo brujas y magos, deberían tener la opción de elegir.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué decir. No le gustaba mucho Lupin como maestro, pero a los trece años no le gustaba nadie que no fuera él mismo, y tal vez sus padres. Recordaba haberse burlado de la túnica del hombre y del hecho de que siempre pareciera enfermizo. El profesor había sido más que paciente con él, pero Draco no había dejado nunca de burlarse de él. Finalmente encontró las palabras que parecían ser las correctas.

—No sabrás si alguien necesita tu ayuda a menos que lo intentes.

—Arthur está viendo si puede encontrar un contacto para mí en el Ministerio, y Percy está tratando de averiguar dónde podríamos encontrar un poco más de apoyo antes de dirigirnos al público… ahora que lo pienso revisar el plan de estudios Muggle en realidad parece un poco menos abrumador que esto… He hecho todo lo que he podido, a menos que decida que quiero asumir todo el asunto —Hermione sacudió la cabeza—. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es intentar sentar las bases, esperar que podamos encontrar la manera adecuada de dirigirnos a aquellos que lo necesiten y seguir con mi aprendizaje. Obtener todo el apoyo que necesito no va a ser fácil, si sólo pudiera hacerme responsable del coste de las pociones curativas que necesitan... sería un paso. Sólo necesito tiempo para encontrar la cura.

Él le apretó la mano y se detuvo para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

—Sabes que la gente ha estado buscando una cura para los hombres lobos... desde que se conoce su existencia.

—Pero yo tengo la ventaja de tener como mentor a la primera persona en crear una poción que los amansa, tengo acceso a sus notas. Debe haber algo que haya pasado por alto.

—Si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tú —admitió él. Alzó la mano que sostenía la suya y se la llevó a la boca para besar el dorso.

Ambos continuaron andando un poco más hasta encontrar una heladería que no había cerrado todavía. Ya era hora del postre.

* * *

Draco no era el tipo de hombre que normalmente se atrevía a tomar una decisión, pero cuando lo hacía pasaba mucho tiempo planificando cómo ejecutarla, aunque aquella decisión sí que la había tomado con bastante facilidad.

Debía ser fácil. No debería sentir ningún tipo de obligación para con la biblioteca o sus clientes, pero lo sentía. Había programas en los que estaba comprometido en ese momento. Cuando recuperara su magia, ¿iba a irse de la biblioteca sin previo aviso? ¿Sin decírselo a nadie? ¿Pero por qué quedarse si no tenía que hacerlo?

Y luego, claro estaba, todavía seguía teniendo aquel escalofriante pensamiento... ¿Qué pasaría si no le devolvían la magia? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que verse obligado a quedarse?

Ese pensamiento era el que le impedía decirle a Theresa o a cualquier otra persona que esperaba dejar el trabajo en agosto.

Frunció el ceño mientras alzaba los ojos hacia un hombre al otro lado de la biblioteca. Habría jurado que lo había estado mirando pero ¿por qué iba a estar haciéndolo? Draco estudió al hombre tan discretamente como pudo por un momento antes de que alguien golpeara la campana en el escritorio varias veces con demasiada energía. De verdad, lo único que tenía que hacer para llamar su atención era decir un simple "disculpe..."

El adolescente molesto al otro lado del mostrador empujó una pila de libros en su dirección y Draco hizo todo lo posible por sonreír.

—¿Los devuelves o quieres renovarlos?

—Los devuelvo.

—Bueno, me encargaré de eso entonces. Que tengas un buen día.

El adolescente lo miró fijamente.

—Tienes que revisarlos.

—Bueno, pero no es necesario que te quedes ahí de pie, puedes ir a mirar otros libros de la biblioteca —hizo todo lo posible para no apretar los dientes mientras hablaba. Modales. Encanto. Educación. Podía aguantar a un adolescente petulante.

Al final, el joven insistió en permanecer allí hasta que Draco escaneara sus libros -a pesar de la cola de personas que se estaba formando tras él- como si no creyera que Draco fuera lo suficientemente digno de confianza como para escudriñarlos y tratar de robar los libros que él había devuelto. Draco no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez él mismo había sido tan desagradable. Tenía la vergonzosa sospecha de que así había sido.

Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír y disculparse con la siguiente persona de la fila. Todos los que querían devolver libros podrían simplemente haberlos dejado en el mostrador. La única vez que necesitaba interactuar con alguien era cuando querían pagar una multa por retraso o renovar el tiempo para devolverlos.

Cuando terminó con la pequeña cola que se había formado, Draco buscó de nuevo al hombre que lo había estado mirando antes. Había caminado hasta detrás de unas estanterías y parecía estar tratando de pasearse por allí con despreocupación, pero había algo que le hacía parecer incómodo y Draco lo captó mirándolo de nuevo. Se preguntó si el hombre estaba tratando de robar libros metiéndolos en sus pantalones o debajo de su chaqueta. No sería la primera vez que pasaba. ¿Por qué alguien insistiría en robar libros cuando los podían pedir prestados de forma gratuita? Era algo que nunca entendería. Y normalmente nunca funcionaba; Los libros tenían tiras magnéticas en ellos que ponían en marcha el sensor de la salida cuando atravesaban la puerta.

Sin embargo, algo sobre aquel hombre llamó la atención de Draco con más intensidad. Parecía moverse torpemente en sus vaqueros azules, como si no encajaran bien en su cuerpo, y sus dedos se movían por su cadera como si estuviera tratando de buscar algo que no estaba allí. Draco permaneció atento en su escritorio hasta que el hombre se acercó a él.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte hoy? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó Draco, esforzándose por ser agradable.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero puedo regresar otro día.

—Hágalo, señor Caffrey —dijo Draco suavemente. Había reconocido la voz, aunque la apariencia del Auror fuera distinta. Además, era evidente que el hombre no se sentía cómodo con ropa de muggle—. Aquí estaré.

El involuntario movimiento de cabeza del hombre, sólo un ligero movimiento, le hizo ver a Draco que tenía razón. Burke había enviado a su socio para vigilarlo. Él ahogó una sonrisa complaciente y trató de mantener sus rasgos suaves. Estaba contento de tener razón, pero era demasiado pronto para decidir si eso significaba que Burke estaba tomando en serio el libro que había escrito y su rehabilitación o si por el contrario significaba que Burke estaba buscando desesperadamente algo para incriminarlo, algo malo, como no estar donde se suponía que debía estar durante las horas de trabajo.

—Señor Caffrey —dijo mientras el mago caminaba hacia la salida. Vaciló sólo un momento antes de elegir sus palabras—. Si tu amigo ha terminado con el libro que ha tomado prestado, agradecería que lo devolviera. Es la única copia que tengo.

—Se lo haré saber —respondió Caffrey con un tono de voz neutral. Burke iba a freírlo. No debería haberse dejado descubrir tan fácilmente.

—Y... —la vacilación de Draco duró sólo un segundo—. Si tenéis un poco de tiempo libre de vuestras ocupadas agendas, hay algo que me gustaría discutir con vosotros —ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Les contaría lo del espejo. Hermione le había dicho que según el jefe Weasel su mejor opción era decir la verdad al respecto y no esperar a que alguien lo descubriera. Si había alguna pizca de suciedad sobre él, saldría a relucir tarde o temprano.

—Veré lo que podemos hacer.

Theresa observó la interacción de Draco con el hombre desde su oficina, donde estaba almorzando. Le pareció un poco… extraño. Tendría que mantener un ojo en Draco... sólo por si acaso. Sólo había podido oír una parte de la conversación, pero escuchar a su empleado decir algo acerca de devolver un libro de otra persona simplemente era… misterioso. Al cabo de unos minutos se acercó al mostrador.

—¿Un viejo amigo? —preguntó, echando un vistazo a la puerta.

—No exactamente.

—¿De qué hablabais entonces?

Cuando Draco la miró parecía bastante molesta.

—Dejé que alguien leyera la historia que escribí, pero no me la devolvió ni me hizo ninguna crítica. Digamos que... estoy un poco ansioso.

La mujer se relajó al instante.

—Bueno. Si estás listo para el descanso, te tomaré el relevo.

Asintiendo y sin mediar palabra, Draco cogió el almuerzo de su bolsa y se fue a comer fuera. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

* * *

—¿De verdad que Caffrey ha ido a la biblioteca para comprobar que estuvieras allí?

—No sé cómo lo he reconocido con los hechizos de cambio de imagen pero... era él... Me di cuenta incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación. Tengo la impresión de que él y Burke elegirán un momento altamente inoportuno para venir y tener la reunión que les pedí —movió la comida alrededor de su plato sin probar bocado. Hermione puso las yemas de los dedos en su brazo con suavidad—. Ya basta, me molestarán cuando me molesten. Ahora cuéntame cómo ha ido tu día.

Escuchó a su novia mientras le hablaba del continuo éxito de los espejos. El negocio estaba en auge. Esperaba poder seguir en la tienda hasta que Ginny pudiera incorporarse pero... con su aprendizaje y sus esfuerzos por encontrar una manera de empezar a ayudar a los hombres lobo... no tenía tiempo. Además de todo el trabajo práctico, Belby le había lanzado a la cara una pila de lecturas nuevas. Insistió en que si realmente pensaba que podría tener futuro en la investigación y desarrollo de pociones, una sólida base teórica era al menos tan importante como las aplicaciones prácticas.

—Tiene razón, ya sabes, podrías contratar a alguien competente para que hiciera la preparación, pero si estás tratando de hacer algo nuevo... tienes que entender la teoría, los diferentes ingredientes, la manera de mezclarlos...

—¿Es esta tu manera de decirme que es hora de hacer los deberes? —bromeó ella.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que podrías encontrar una alternativa si no te importa ser una estudiante terrible y decepcionar a Belby mañana.

—Caramba, ¿cuándo he decepcionado yo a un maestro? —ella rió entre dientes, inclinándose para besarlo. Sus labios empezaron a rozarse con más intensidad. Durante un rato se olvidó de que tenía tarea por hacer.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	41. Enfermo

**NT : **No sé qué hora será en vuestro país, pero en España son la una y media de la madrugada así que... prácticamente ya es sábado :D

PD: Participo en un concurso de historias de Harry Potter en Sweek. Podría ganar cositas de la saga y me hace mucha ilusión. Mi usuario allí es el mismo que aquí. ¿Me ayudáis con un favorito? :) Participo con la historia previamente editada "Que quede entre nosotros".  
Gracias :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: Enfermo**

* * *

Hermione leyó la última carta de Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara y la dejó a un lado para escribir una respuesta después del trabajo. Ginny estaba más que ansiosa por salir de Hogwarts, aunque un poco menos ansiosa por la idea de vivir en casa con su madre. Había sacado a relucir la cuestión de si Hermione querría conseguir un piso con ella o si tenía otros planes. Los Tryouts de la liga menor de Quidditch vendrían en otoño, así que Ginny había planeado entrenar duro todo el verano. Lo único bueno que encontraba de volver a la Madriguera era que había un buen terreno para practicar.

Revisando el resto de su correo mientras bebía su café encontró una nota de Arthur preguntándole si podía pasar por su oficina aquella tarde. Anotó una respuesta rápida que decía que estaría allí después de su lección con Belby, la ató a la pata de Athena y la dejó salir por la ventana.

Haciendo levitar su taza de café vacía hacia el fregadero, cogió su bolso, apuntes y libros y se fue directa a su clase con Belby.

* * *

Arthur Weasley cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio, mirando a la joven bruja que había respondido a su invitación.

—He hecho todo lo posible por hacer un seguimiento sobre lo que les ocurrió a los hombres lobo después de la batalla del año pasado. Lamentablemente no hay mucho que contar. Mucha gente escapó antes de que pudiéramos dar con ellos. Gracias a que tenemos a mortífagos y sospechosos de serlo presos ya teníamos nombres, direcciones... El Ministerio trató de localizarlos e ir tras muchos de ellos... Aprisionaron a un puñado de hombres lobo justo después de la batalla, pero al resto se los tragó la Tierra.

—¿No hay nada más? Estoy segura de que la gente no desaparece así como así.

—No se han reportado nuevas mordeduras en San Mungo ni señales claras de dónde podrían estar ocultándose —la voz del hombre era suave—. Estas personas han estado viviendo fuera del sistema durante mucho tiempo, Hermione, si no quieren ser encontradas tal vez no podamos encontrarlas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, acomodándose en su silla mientras captaba la sutil indirecta de la última frase.

—¿Alguna de las personas con licantropía que fueron llevadas a Azkaban sigue viva? —todo su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras formulaba la pregunta. Incluso con los dementores desaparecidos, Azkaban seguía siendo un lugar demasiado hostil como para llamarlo hogar. Sólo podía imaginar la tortura de los hombres lobo los días de luna llena al estar encerrados en celdas. Su corta visita a Lucius Malfoy había sido más que suficiente para ella, no era un lugar al que había esperado volver.

—Un par de ellos lo están. No puedo garantizar que por mucho tiempo… No todos lo han soportado. Las transformaciones son duras en el cuerpo de cualquier bruja o mago. No hay estudios recientes sobre ellos, pero los hombres lobo generalmente no viven tanto como nosotros... Las transformaciones... —sacudió la cabeza.

Rebuscando en su bolso, Hermione sacó una pluma y un cuaderno.

—Entonces tendré que visitarlos pronto. ¿Tienes los nombres?

El patriarca Weasley parecía preocupado.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar en esto, Hermione?

—Sí, merecen una oportunidad.

—Incluso si los encontraras... la mayoría de esas personas probablemente lucharon contra nosotros en la última batalla —ella le dirigió una mirada un poco dura. Sabía que el Ministerio compartía un cierto grado de culpabilidad por el que esas personas hubieran estado al margen de la sociedad toda su vida. Habían tenido la misma discusión antes. El hombre buscó en el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una hoja de pergamino, pero dudó un momento antes de dársela—. Sé que eres brillante, pero... me gustaría que me prometieras que no te pondrás en peligro.

La habitación estaba tranquila, los sonidos de las oficinas al otro lado de la puerta se desvanecieron. Hermione consideró su respuesta. Hacer un viaje a Azkaban para hablar con licántropos supervivientes no era peligroso, tal vez incómodo sí, probablemente inútil también, pero no peligroso. Sin embargo, si obtenía la información que estaba buscando... el siguiente paso lógico sería salir a donde quiera que estuviera el resto. Eso sí que podía ser considerado peligroso. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Hermione?

—No creo que haya nada que temer cuando los entreviste en Azkaban, hay guardias por todos lados —dijo con cuidado.

Arthur apartó su fino cabello pelirrojo de su frente y Hermione se preguntó si el de Ron se habría vuelto así de fino con el tiempo. Tenían la misma nariz. Ella parpadeó, como si de repente le picaran los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dejado que los pensamientos sobre Ron inundaran su mente. Era más fácil mantenerse bien si no pensaba en él en absoluto.

—Hermione, sé a dónde quieres ir a parar con esto, prométeme que no vas a tratar de encontrarlos a todos por tu cuenta. Deja eso a alguien más... o por lo menos, vuelve a hablar conmigo. Prométemelo o no te daré la lista.

Hermione hizo la promesa que le pedía y salió de la oficina unos minutos más tarde con la lista en su bolso. Arthur la observó irse con el corazón encogido, rezando a cualquier entidad que estuviera escuchando para que el pergamino que acababa de entregarle a la muchacha no terminara destruyéndola. Incluso aunque Ronald ya no estuviera... Hermione seguía siendo como una hija para él.

* * *

Mayo estaba desapareciendo rápidamente y el clima se había vuelto cálido. Draco cocinaba la cena con una camiseta de tirantes. Normalmente trataba de mantener los brazos cubiertos. No le gustaba ver la marca de su antebrazo, no le gustaba recordarle a Hermione que estaba allí.

Sabía de sobra que ella también tapaba la que su tía le había grabado en el brazo.

Estaba bastante seguro de que después de todo el tiempo que había pasado probablemente hubiera algún tipo de encanto curativo que pudiera librarles de las cicatrices, a menos que su tía hubiera usado un cuchillo maldito (cosa que no le extrañaría), pero su marca era algo más que un simple tatuaje. Había magia en él, y nunca había oído hablar de alguien que hubiera conseguido exitosamente eliminar aquella marca sin renunciar a todo el brazo.

Por supuesto, en aquella cálida tarde, mientras removía una olla de agua hirviendo y el horno estaba encendido, Burke regresó para la visita que Caffrey le había prometido. Draco hizo todo lo posible por morderse el comentario cáustico que tenía en la punta de la lengua al ver al hombre sin previo aviso en su puerta. Sólo tenía que soportarlo unos meses más y luego... bueno, tendría su magia de vuelta. Salazar sabía en qué estado estaría su vida después de eso, pero tendría a Hermione, y por fin habría recuperado su magia. Podría preocuparse de todo lo demás cuando llegara el momento. Tenía mucho tiempo para hacer planes. Se forzó a sonreír al abrir la puerta principal.

—Buenas noches, la cena aún no está lista, pero como se puede ver está en proceso.

El rostro de Burke era de piedra, ilegible.

—No tengo mucho apetito, sólo he venido a hablar —pasó junto a Draco y dejó un libro sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

Sin necesidad de mirarlo Draco sabía de cuál se trataba. Aquella iba a ser una larga charla.

—Bueno —dijo secamente—. ¿Tal vez quieras una bebida? —volvió a la cocina para apagar la olla de agua hirviendo. La calentaría de nuevo más tarde. Las cosas del horno estarían bien por ahora. Sirvió un vaso de zumo para cada uno y miró su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo para cubrirse el brazo, pero no había nada. Haría todo lo posible por mantener ese brazo debajo de la mesa. Colocó los vasos sobre ella y dejó caer el brazo sobre su regazo, luego miró a Burke.

—¿Sobre qué te gustaría hablar?

—Esto —dijo, señalando su libro—. ¿Qué se supone que significa?

—Es exactamente lo que dice. Éstos son los pensamientos que he tenido este año. No comencé a escribirlo hasta Navidad, pero traté de cubrir... todo. Adaptarme a la vida muggle no ha sido fácil, pero he sobrevivido —dijo él con firmeza.

—¿Se supone que esto debe crearme simpatía hacia ti? —Burke agitó una mano hacia el libro. Una pequeña vena de su cuello palpitaba—. ¿Debo sentir lástima por el hecho de que un sangre pura haya tenido que lidiar sin magia durante un año entero? Soy un nacido de muggles, sé exactamente lo difícil que es la transición entre los mundos.

Draco inhaló profundamente por la nariz para tratar de mantener su compostura. No perdería la paciencia.

—No estaba buscando tu simpatía, aunque diría que ciertamente tienes la mía. Pasar del mundo mágico al mundo muggle fue algo que me tomó completamente desprevenido. Puedo suponer que a la tierna edad de los once, los nacidos de muggles están aún más desorientados en el mundo mágico de lo que lo he estado yo en el no mágico... Después de todo... aunque nunca me había molestado en saber de él, sabía que el mundo muggle existía y entré en él como adulto. Debió haber sido difícil a los once años ingresar de lleno en un mundo que nunca supiste que existía... —se encogió de hombros, con un brazo sobre la mesa y el otro apoyado en su pierna para esconder la marca.

Burke lo miró como si tratara de determinar si el joven frente a él era sincero o no. Las palabras sonaban bastante reales y encajaban con lo que había escrito, aunque aquí parecían menos sinceras que las de los pasajes del libro, donde se preguntaba cómo los nacidos de muggles podían soportar el cambio.

—Si esto no fue una estratagema para ganar mi simpatía, ¿por qué la escribiste?

Draco no era capaz de evitar la mueca que asomaba entre sus labios.

—Lo escribí para mí mismo, para tratar de darle sentido a todo —bebió un sorbo de su vaso—. Tú eres la segunda persona que ha visto eso, reconozco que he cometido errores, reconozco que mi comprensión del mundo era... o es... menos completa de lo que había pensado alguna vez. No pretendo cometer los mismos errores de nuevo.

—Y tienes un plan, ¿verdad? Para no caer en las viejas costumbres teniendo dinero fácil y poder —la expresión de su rostro decía claramente que esto debía ser bueno.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—No tengo intención de regresar a la influencia de mi madre en la mansión. Dudo seriamente que el Ministerio quiera contratarme y es perfectamente posible que mi madre me desherede por salir con una nacida de muggles. Estoy concienciándome para la probabilidad de que vaya a tener que buscarme la vida por mi cuenta cuando mi sentencia se acabe ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Todavía no lo sé. No poder mandar correspondencia me deja sin la posibilidad de estar en contacto con personas que conozco y por tanto no poder hacer planes para el futuro, suponiendo que el Wizengamot me devuelve mi magia —mantenía el rostro sin expresión. Tenía que encontrar la manera correcta de introducirlo para que pareciera que no lo había estado ocultando.

—Un tipo tan ingenioso como tú, ¿sin planes? —no pronunció la palabra "ingenioso" como si se tratase de un cumplido.

—Supongo que si mi madre no me deshereda podría vivir del dinero de la familia y hacer trabajos de caridad para tratar de reparar mis pecados en el caso de que nadie me contratara para trabajar. Sin embargo, estaría tranquilo si me viera sin nada cuando terminara mi condena porque George Weasley ha sugerido que podría estar dispuesto a contratarme como consultor para su tienda.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se echó a reír. ¿Acaso el antiguo mortífago frente a él esperaba que creyera eso?

—¿Weasley? ¿Qué haría a George Weasley querer estar dispuesto a hacerte un favor?

Draco se encogió de hombros modestamente.

—Pasé la Navidad con su familia ya que no tenía a la mía propia. El director de los Aurores aprobó mis planes de viaje en el autobús noctámbulo organizado por Hermione Granger. Ella ha estado trabajando estrechamente con George este año y él a veces viene a cenar. Discutimos sobre los problemas funcionales de un hechizo que tenía en desarrollo una noche, hice algunas sugerencias que él implementó a sus productos. Sin esas sugerencias no habría podido lanzarlos al mercado. Supongo que has visto los Espejos de llamada de su tienda. Creo que si compruebas el papeleo del registro del producto podrías encontrar mi nombre, George me nombró colaborador.

La vena del cuello de Burke palpitaba un poco más persistentemente ahora.

—¿El Wizengamot te condenó a un año sin magia y pensaste que sería una buena idea contribuir a un nuevo producto mágico?

Tratando de decidir si mantener su rostro neutral o intentar parecer sorprendido, Draco intentó una combinación de modestia y pequeña sorpresa. No estaba seguro de si lo había logrado; su labio inferior estaba un poco hacia fuera y sus hombros se habían encogido levemente.

—Fue simplemente una discusión sobre la aplicación de la teoría mágica. No he realizado ningún tipo de magia y no he recibido uno de estos dispositivos de comunicación. Para ser completamente honesto no esperaba que Weasley me registrara en el papeleo como si hubiera tenido algo que ver con ello, dado que La discusión fue totalmente informal, pero cuando el producto fue un éxito (he oído decir que la tienda está en auge gracias a él) sintió que era justo recompensar mi parte de la contribución. Ha estado luchando con el tema durante meses —al parecer, ayudar a otros de vez en cuando tenía su recompensa. Dejó que el fantasma de una sonrisa flotara en sus labios—. No le pedí que lo hiciera, pero creo que está dejando a un lado parte de las ganancias de ese nuevo artículo para mí. Dado que no voy a comprar nada en el mundo mágico durante los próximos meses, me está guardando los Galeones para cuando el Wizengamot me permita regresar a la sociedad mágica. Con mi sueldo de la biblioteca y el subsidio que el Ministerio me ha dado para sobrevivir durante mi sentencia no necesito esos Galeones por ahora, he aprendido a adaptarme a una vida menos lujosa de la que estaba acostumbrado —bebió de su vaso, sabiendo que de lo contrario se encontraría reteniendo la respiración hasta que Burke respondiera. No debía mostrar temor. Había sido más o menos honesto en todo.

—Estás caminando sobre una línea muy delgada, Malfoy, sobre el borde de un cuchillo.

—Auror Burke, no he estado en ningún momento en el Callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade desde mi condena. No he comprado ningún producto mágico ni nadie ha comprado nada para mí. Mi búho no ha llevado cartas. Estoy desarrollando relaciones con personas que nuestro estimado Wizengamot encontraría buena influencia para mí: Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Harry Potter... Incluso he llegado a conocer a mi primo y a mi tía. Ella y mi madre no se hablaban desde antes de que yo naciera debido a la diferencia de opiniones sobre la importancia de la pureza de la sangre —apoyó los dedos contra la mesa. Trataba de ser educado, pero su paciencia empezaba a agotarse. Esperaba que no estuviera exagerando.

—¿Te consideras entonces un modelo a seguir?

—Bueno, estoy tratando de serlo. Por eso tu insistencia en que debo estar ocultando algo me desesperó tanto en nuestra última visita. Pensé que tal vez compartir mis pensamientos más íntimos contigo podría cambiar tus sospechas —se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Burke permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, lo que tomó todo el autocontrol de Draco seguir sentado en silencio sin decir algo que pudiera agravar la situación. Quería recuperar su magia. El agujero dentro de su pecho que había sentido cuando se la habían quitado nunca se había ido, aunque era menos perceptible ahora que durante los primeros días.

—¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado, aparte de tu... posición de consejo con George Weasley?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—La directora McGonagall expresó su interés en que fuera a Hogwarts para hablar con los estudiantes acerca de mi experiencia, ella cree que sería... educativa para ellos, pensé que tal vez... podría escribir algo útil para ellos en su lugar. Pretendo pasar más tiempo con mi familia, mi tía Andromeda, mi primo Teddy, Harry Potter… —el último nombre hizo resoplar a Burke—. Aunque no mantengo una relación de sangre con él, su padrino era primo de mi madre, y él es ahora el padrino del hijo de mi prima. Además, es como un hermano para la mujer que amo. Potter es ahora parte de mi familia me guste o no. Afortunadamente lo encuentro... tolerable.

Tanta honestidad con un hombre que ni siquiera le agradaba era agotador. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría seguir haciendo aquello. Burke necesitaba decirle si lo creía o no. Lo bueno que tenía haber adaptado la verdad a su conveniencia durante gran parte de tu vida para evitar problemas era que cuando decidía ser honesto salía todo de golpe. Mantener la molestia fuera de su rostro e intentar mantener la compostura (incluso al decir la verdad) estaba poniendo a prueba los límites de su educación.

—Se lo enseñé a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo —dijo Burke al fin—. Alguien que se especializa en leer la mente criminal. Dijo que o bien podías estar siendo completamente sincero o que eres un mentiroso excepcional. Habiendo leído esto hoja por hoja... me cuesta creer que alguien pueda mentir así. Es posible, pero... No creo que seas tan bueno.

Los pelos de la nuca de Draco se levantaron.

—¿Le mostraste mi libro a alguien más?

Sin llamar previamente a la puerta, Hermione usó su llave para entrar en el apartamento de Draco.

—¿Está la cena hecha? —las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía visita—. Buenas noches, Auror Burke, es una sorpresa verte aquí… ¿vas a cenar con nosotros?

—No, venía a devolver un libro que le pedí prestado a Malfoy.

La voz de Hermione era tranquila, educada.

—Sé de qué libro hablas, ¿te pareció educativo?

—Bastante —el temporizador del horno se apagó y Draco se excusó para ir a sacar la carne del horno—. Señorita Granger, ¿no hay nada que quieras decirme mientras Malfoy no pueda oírte?

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no decir algunas de las cosas que se le pasaron por la mente. Luego intentó esbozar una sonrisa agradable. Cualquiera que la conociera bien sabría que el gato acababa de atrapar al canario.

—No. Realmente no tengo nada que decirte que no diría frente a Draco, pero me encantaría tener la oportunidad de compartir mis impresiones sobre la rehabilitación de Draco con el Wizengamot y las personas responsables de organizar su sentencia. Después de todo creo que su rehabilitación ha ido muy bien, él es un claro ejemplo de que las personas cambian.

El auror se sintió un poco incómodo bajo su mirada, pero no pudo determinar con precisión por qué.

—Estoy seguro de que al Wizengamot le encantaría escuchar algo así de la heroína de guerra que eres. El testimonio de Harry Potter jugó un papel considerable en la indulgencia de Malfoy.

Cuando Draco regresó a la sala de estar escuchó a Hermione decir:

—Draco ha hecho un trabajo admirable este año. Se ha adaptado al mundo muggle a la perfección, y como alguien que ha tenido que hacer lo mismo en otras circunstancias, tiene mi mayor respeto —se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

Advirtió la expresión en el rostro de Hermione que decía que alguien estaba en problemas y no lo sabía todavía. Estaba bastante seguro de que no era él, e hizo todo lo posible para reprimir una sonrisa.

—El pollo está listo y acabo de volver a poner el agua a hervir para la pasta. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte, Auror Burke?

El auror volvió a excusarse y se fue, dejando el libro de Draco sobre la mesa. Hermione y Draco esperaron hasta que oyeron el leve estallido del hombre desapareciendo al otro lado de la puerta antes de dejarse reír con alivio, apoyando la frente en la del otro.

* * *

A pesar de saber que fuera hacía sol, caminando por los pasillos de Azkaban Hermione deseó tener una capa. El guardia le indicó qué celda tenía al prisionero con el que quería hablar y le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza cuando tomó su lugar al final del pasillo. Miró la celda. Había sangre seca en el suelo y las paredes. El cabecero de la cama estaba doblado, el fino colchón estaba hecho pedazos. Un hombre se sentaba acurrucado en un rincón de la celda, abrazando sus rodillas.

—Guardia —dijo ella alzando la voz. Al ver que éste se acercaba con la varita extendida como si esperase que el prisionero le hubiera hecho algo, agregó apresuradamente—: Este hombre necesita atención médica... ¿Por qué lo dejan aquí de esta manera? Hay sangre por todas partes.

El guardia estaba todavía a unos metros de distancia, pero empezó a burlarse enfundando su varita.

—Claro que la hay. Ha sido la luna llena de hace dos noches. Los lobos se despedazan como animales, no tiene sentido darles ropa de cama nueva o algo así, lo destruirían de nuevo.

Sin que Hermione o el guardia lo notaran, el hombre acurrucado en la esquina levantó ligeramente la cabeza con los ojos brillantes.

—Es una persona, no un animal. No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué no le habéis dado la poción Matalobos? Es una necesidad médica, un sanador debería haber estado aquí para ver a este hombre y a cualquier otro licántropo. El corte en su hombro parece infectado. Ve a buscar un sanador ahora.

¿Era esto lo que estaba pasando con los licántropos? La suposición de Arthur Weasley era más que acertada. Estaban muriendo debido a las transformaciones de las lunas llenas encerrados en un espacio así de pequeño. Esto era una negligencia. Una negligencia médica. Era como si los guardias los estuviesen matando ellos mismos.

—No puedo dejarte aquí con los prisioneros, ¿quién sabe qué puede pasar? —se movió, incómodo—. Además, el sanador no está hoy.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

—El ministro recibirá un informe completo por mi parte en el que haré referencia a estas condiciones. Este hombre necesita un sanador, una cama nueva y el próximo mes la poción Matalobos. No darles la poción cuando están bajo su custodia es inhumano.

—Él no es humano.

Hermione miró al guardia duramente.

—Es humano —buscó en su mente para recordar cuál de los dos licántropos era al que estaba viendo primero. Arnold. Arnold era su nombre. Podía ser que hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ver al otro llegados a este punto. Se agachó cerca de las barras, más cerca de la distancia recomendada por seguridad. Tenía la sensación de que tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de hacer su otra visita hoy—. Arnold, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, me gustaría hablar contigo. Voy a asegurarme de que traigan a un sanador, yo me encargaré de que tengas la poción Matalobos la próxima luna llena. No tendrás que herirte así de nuevo, sólo me gustaría hablar contigo —no podía estar segura, pero hubiera jurado que su cabeza se había inclinado ligeramente hacia un lado, como si estuviera escuchando.

—Señorita, tendrá que irse. Claramente el prisionero está angustiado.

—Tú no te preocupas por él. Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, vas a ver —miró hacia la esquina más alejada de la celda y apoyó los dedos en las barras—. Volveré —se puso en pie y quitó las manos justo a tiempo para evitar que Arnold las agarrara. Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse, excepto por el rabillo del ojo. Le enseñaba los dientes. Había comida entre ellos. Ella estaba fuera de su alcance ahora, pero le miró a los ojos mientras tenía su atención—. Volveré.

Lo dijo tanto para Arnold como para el guardia. Se dejó conducir de regreso a la entrada principal, sosteniéndose con una calma helada a pesar de su rabia. Había memorizado el nombre del guardia que la había acompañado. Le dijo al guardia de la entrada cuando fue a recoger su varita que el prisionero al que había ido a ver necesitaba atención médica.

No parecía sorprendido, ni impresionado. Quizá podrían llamar a alguien mañana. O al día siguiente. No parecía que les sonara como una emergencia.

Después de irse de allí, se preguntó si debía encontrar la oficina del director de Azkaban, pero para ser honesta... no estaba segura de si era el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica o si Azkaban estaba controlada por un departamento ajeno. Hasta ahora se había resistido a usar su influencia después de la guerra, en parte porque creía en el juego limpio y en parte debido a su retirada total de la sociedad mágica. Pero hoy las cosas eran distintas. Eso iba directamente al ministro, no iba a irse del Ministerio hasta que la oyera.

Le llevó más de lo que pensaba. Tuvo que esperar casi una hora, pero al final entró. La secretaria de Kingsley se mostró nerviosa todo el tiempo que Hermione Granger estuvo esperando. Cuando recordó que aquella joven había sido una de los pocos chicos que había conseguido derrotar a Voldemort... se estremeció. Se alegró de que el ministro hubiera considerado conveniente dejarla pasar.

Cuando Hermione salió del despacho de Shacklebolt estaba ardiendo. Él le había asegurado que enviarían sanadores a Azkaban de inmediato. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido de que a los hombres lobo no se les diera una poción Matalobos. Era caro, difícil de encontrar y no era necesario para ellos. Pero sí que lo era médicamente, ella misma lo proporcionaría si fuera necesario.

Aunque había anotado el nombre del guardia con el que Hermione había estado molesta, Hermione dudó que sufriera alguna repercusión seria de sus acciones ese día. Hermione le hizo saber al ministro que haría más visitas a Azkaban. Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de acusar deliberadamente a los guardias de haber asesinado a los otros licántropos por negligencia, pero al menos lo insinuó.

* * *

Draco acababa de llegar a casa del trabajo y empezaba a pensar lo que él y Hermione podrían hacer para la cena cuando ella entró en el piso. Él sonrió.

—Estaba pensando en ti, ¿qué quieres hacer para cenar?

—¿Podemos pedir algo? He tenido una tarde infernal, más bien necesito desahogarme y no puedo hacerlo con los oídos muggles… ¿Hay vino?

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo primero en lo que piensas es en vino antes de darme un beso? Debe haber sido un día malo —con una sonrisa pícara cruzó la habitación para besarla antes de regresar a la cocina a buscar vino, copas y la pila de menús de entrega a domicilio que habían acumulado—. Así que, ¿quién ha inspirado tu ira hoy? ¿Ha sido Belby? No te has disgustado con él en una buena temporada.

Él llenó su copa y se la entregó con una sonrisa divertida.

—No es Belby —respondió ella, tomando un sorbo—. Hoy era el día que iba a Azkaban para reunirme con los licántropos. Quería ver si podía convencer a alguno de ellos para que me dieran cualquier información sobre cómo ponerme en contacto con el resto.

Draco escuchó atentamente, frotando círculos con el pulgar en la mano de Hermione mientras hablaba, hasta que llegó a la parte de la oficina del ministro. Tal y como describía las cosas, Shacklebolt no había hecho nada por ellos, no le importaban. Hermione se levantó del sofá, paseando por la habitación.

—Respira, amor. Las cosas van a ir mejor para ellos el mes que viene. ¿Estás planeando elaborar la poción tú misma?

—Por supuesto. Aunque tengo claro que quiero volver antes. Quiero asegurarme de que los sanadores se han ocupado de ellos y que sus camas han sido reemplazadas. Me imagino que la celda de Doug está tan destrozada como la de Arnold, incluso aunque no la viera puedo imaginarlo. No sé si hay una ley contra esto en el mundo mágico, pero en el mundo muggle... alguien sería responsable de las condiciones en las que murieron esos hombres y mujeres —su garganta se quebró un poco, su respiración llena de ira.

Draco se quedó muy quieto.

—Hermione, quizás es mucho pedir pero... cuando vuelvas a comprobar todo eso... ¿podrías ir a ver a mi padre? —la ira desapareció del rostro de Hermione y de repente se sintió agotada, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Draco y rodeándolo con sus brazos—. Por supuesto que lo haré —ambos permanecieron en el sofá, juntos y en silencio, encontrando consuelo en estar cerca el uno del otro. Por fin, Hermione dijo—: Iré mañana y todos los días hasta que vea mejoras, me haré un fastidio en el Ministerio.

Él la besó en la sien.

—Excelente, ahora seamos una molestia en uno de estos establecimientos de comida —dijo, aclarando el estado de ánimo.

Hermione se echó a reír, comprobando los menús: chino, indio, pescado y patatas fritas... encontrarían algo para comer.

* * *

 **NT :** He notado que a pesar de que este fic es el que más favoritos tiene de todas las historias que actualizo... también es el que menos reviews recibe D: ¿Qué pasa aquí? A ver si arreglamos eso...

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	42. Simpatía

**NT : **La gran mayoría de mis lectores son de países latinoamericanos. Últimamente suena mucho en las noticias todo lo que está pasando en esa parte del mundo. Es desolador. Espero de todo corazón que estéis todos bien.

No puedo ser de mucha ayuda en la distancia, pero puedo escuchar a cualquiera que lo necesite. Estoy disponible para vosotros.

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: Simpatía.**

* * *

Hermione había vuelto a Azkaban tres veces en la última semana. No estaba segura de que estuviera progresando con Arnold o Doug. Al menos era evidente que un sanador los había examinado y curado adecuadamente. El guardia creyó conveniente contarle lo difícil que había sido conseguir un sanador cerca de allí, o un "wolfie" como él los llamaba. Los licántropos no confiaban en nadie que tuviera una varita, y el sanador obviamente temía los daños corporales que pudiera sufrir al tratarlos sin protección. No era exactamente un miedo irracional.

Después de sus dos primeras visitas empezó a sentir que hablar con Lucius Malfoy era posiblemente una de las cosas menos fútiles que estaba llevando a cabo. Por más que quisiera volver a hablar con el hombre sentía que se merecía su encarcelamiento. Había hecho daño a su amiga Ginny cuando sólo tenía once años, y eso sólo había sido uno de sus muchos crímenes… Pero le había prometido a Draco que iría a verlo y lo haría.

—Señorita Granger, no esperaba que me deleitara con su presencia otra vez —dijo el hombre con sequedad—. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, que estaban un poco secos, como si no se hubiera hidratado lo suficiente. Probablemente no lo había hecho en días—. Dijo que la última vez fue un acontecimiento singular, que no se repetiría… ¿A qué debo el honor esta vez?

Hermione se sentó, rígida y sin saber qué hacer con su falsa cortesía. El hombre le hablaba como si estuviera de pie en el gran salón de su mansión en lugar de estar mirándola a través de los barrotes de su celda.

—Draco me pidió que volviera para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. He notado recientemente que no todo el que es... huésped del Ministerio aquí está recibiendo la atención médica necesaria.

Hermione creyó haber advertido un minúsculo indicio de burla en el rostro del hombre antes de que su expresión volviera a ser cuidadosamente neutral. Prácticamente podía verlo decidir cambiar el curso de sus palabras a un tono más adecuado.

—Qué desafortunado.

Hizo todo lo posible para no mellar los dientes y lo miró con la expresión más calmada que pudo.

—Usted está aquí porque ha cometido un crimen y se le requiere que cumpla su tiempo de condena por la seguridad de los demás, así tendrá la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida y sobre cómo podría tomarlas mejor en el futuro. Su castigo es que se le niega la libertad, pero todos los que están aquí siguen teniendo derecho a un estándar básico de salud y seguridad.

—Siempre noble, queriendo asegurarse de que mi nariz goteante esté atendida mientras subsisto con pan y agua y sin entretenimientos para acortar las interminables horas —dijo con la voz completamente seca.

—Como veo que no parece tener moratones, huesos rotos, nariz sangrante o cualquier otra dolencia aparte de tal vez una deficiencia de vitamina D, seguiré mi camino —se levantó para irse, pero añadió las comidas de la prisión como otra área que investigar. Dudaba que alguien estuviera siendo obligado a vivir solamente con pan y agua, pero ¿quién lo sabía con certeza?

—Espera —dijo el hombre con un ligero temblor en su voz por primera vez.

Hermione se paró en seco, pero esperó un momento antes de volverse para mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Cómo está cumpliendo su sentencia?

—Está prosperando. Está trabajando para ganarse la vida y hacerlo bien, es más que capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. No necesita un elfo doméstico ni nadie más que cuide de él o le haga sus tareas cotidianas. Cuando no está seguro de cómo hacer algo, no se comporta demasiado orgulloso como para leer las instrucciones o pedir ayuda. Puede no gustarle hacer las cosas de la manera muggle, pero está aprendiendo y no se queja mucho. Tiene incluso algunas perspectivas de futuro para cuando su condena haya terminado. No sé si está orgulloso de él, pero definitivamente yo lo estoy —su voz tomó un atisbo de ferocidad, protegiendo a Draco. Ella esperaba que Lucius se burlara del hecho de que su hijo hiciera algo tan plebeyo como trabajar o hacer su propia cena, pero terminó sorprendiéndola.

Su voz era suave, casi como si no pudiera decidir si realmente quería que ella lo oyera o no.

—Si él ha aprendido a no cometer mis errores, entonces mi estancia aquí tal vez merezca la pena.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras pensaba una respuesta. Sentir odio es sin duda mucho más fácil cuando las cosas son en blanco y negro, cuando se piensa que lo correcto y lo incorrecto son cosas simples. No tenía ninguna duda de que Lucius Malfoy merecía pasar años allí compensando sus crímenes, pero era posible que no estuviera totalmente fuera de la redención. Amaba a su hijo. Tenía algo a lo que quería más que a su propia vida, más que a sus planes de poder y riqueza. Simplemente no lo supo hasta que casi lo perdió todo. Tal vez algún día pudiera salir de nuevo al mundo exterior y hacerlo mejor en lugar de empeorarlo. Pero ese día no era hoy. Sin embargo, sí que había esperanza.

—Tal vez vuelva —Lucius no respondió, sólo la miró fríamente—. Quizás podamos volver a hablar otra vez —dijo en voz baja.

A Draco le quedaba poco más de dos meses para terminar su propia condena; un tiempo ridículo comparado con lo que Lucius enfrentaba. Con todas las diferentes emociones que había experimentado Draco con respecto a sus padres… ¿vendría a visitarlo cuando pudiera hacerlo?

* * *

No fue hasta su tercera visita a Azkaban que reparó en que se había hecho algo con el estado de los muebles en las celdas. A pesar de que se habían reemplazado, los que había ahora no parecían nuevos en absoluto. Al menos eran funcionales, y eso era algo.

Intentó hablar con Arnold.

—Las cosas se ven un poco mejor que la primera vez que vine, ¿no?

Aunque ni Arnold ni Doug parecían muy por la labor de hablar con ella en sus viajes a Azkaban, Arnold por lo general estaba tranquilo mientras que Doug murmuraba acerca de los aurores y cómo querían destruir a todos los lobos, cómo iban a ir a buscarlos a todos.

El hombre la miró en silencio desde la esquina de su celda. Ella seguía hablando, haciendo una pausa cada tanto y esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Habló sobre el trabajo que estaba haciendo para encontrar una cura. Le hizo preguntas acerca de su historia, aunque no es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de conseguir respuestas. Pero los sutiles cambios que vio en su rostro indicaron que al menos la estaba escuchando, por lo que habló durante toda la hora que le habían asignado para pasar con él.

—¿Por qué?

Sorprendida, Hermione tomó medio aliento para responder a su pregunta.

—¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué creo que te beneficiarían las lecciones mágicas? —había estado pensando en ofrecer educación mágica a cualquier persona con licantropía que se le hubiera negado en la infancia.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? —sus inquebrantables ojos se fijaron en los de ella. Los brazos del hombre estaban envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas.

Hermione pensó cuidadosamente en su respuesta. Ahora tenía toda su atención.

—Para ser completamente honesta no estoy del todo segura de que debas estar aquí preso, incluso aunque lucharas contra nosotros en la última batalla. Podría llegar a saber un poco más de ti si estuvieras dispuesto a contarme lo que te pasó, pero la cuestión aquí es que sé que no pudiste evitar ser mordido por alguien con licantropía, probablemente cuando eras niño. No lo sé, no sé tu historia… pero me imagino que no te dieron la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts para aprender a controlar la magia que tienes, para obtener una educación en condiciones. Esta educación te habría permitido conseguir un trabajo y encajar en la sociedad mágica. Puedes convertirte en lobo una vez al mes, no puedes evitarlo, pero eres un ser humano todos los días restantes y mereces algo mejor que lo que tienes. Todos vosotros lo merecéis y quiero ayudar.

—¿Mejor? —se burló—. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que tener la libertad de ir a donde quiera y hacer lo que me complace? Esa era mi vida hasta que los magos me encerraron aquí —hizo que la palabra "magos" sonara como un insulto.

—Tal vez vivir rodeado de otros licántropos, completamente apartado de los magos es la mejor solución para ti pero ¿no deberías tener la opción de vivir entre magos y aprender a usar la magia si lo deseas? ¿No deberíais tener todos esa opción? Eso es lo que quiero hacer. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda, no sé dónde están los demás y quiero ofrecerles educación, ropa, vivienda... una oportunidad de tener un lugar en la sociedad mágica.

—¿Y si no lo quieren?

—No los forzaría. No puedo hablar por el Ministerio, pero me gustaría poder dar la bienvenida a la sociedad mágica a cualquiera que quiera formar parte de ella. Quien no quisiera podría quedarse donde está —contuvo la respiración esperando que dijera algo.

—No controlas a nadie más que a ti misma. Mis hermanos y hermanas serían perseguidos y encarcelados si tu Ministerio encontrase la forma de dar con ellos.

Por más que lo intentara, después de aquello Hermione no pudo sacar nada más de Arnold ese día. El problema era que tenía razón. No podía garantizar la seguridad de nadie en ese momento. No podía garantizar que no fueran coaccionados. A pesar de haber sido un logro que Arnold hubiera dicho más ese día que en cualquier visita anterior, Hermione volvió a su piso sintiéndose abatida.

* * *

" _Dos meses más_ " —pensó Draco mientras veía a Caffrey y Burke salir de su piso.

Había empezado a calcular mentalmente cuántas veces más tendría que llevar su ropa a la lavandería antes de que pudiera empezar a limpiar las prendas con magia. Sacudió la cabeza. Era inútil pensar en eso ahora, pero hacer las cosas de la manera muggle requería tanto tiempo y planificación... No le gustaba ir a la lavandería cuando hacía mal tiempo, por lo que se planificaba, se aseguraba de que no se quedaría sin ropa interior limpia y veía dónde tenía un par de horas libres para sentarse allí mientras las máquinas lavaban su ropa. Lo peor había sido un día del mes pasado en el que había llegado y se había encontrado sin máquinas disponibles, por lo que había tenido que esperar una hora extra hasta que una se quedara libre. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles con magia.

Aun así, lo bueno era el hecho de que no fuera famoso ni infame entre los muggles. Era sólo Draco, un chico que conseguía las cosas por sus propios méritos, sin historias a sus espaldas. Una pequeña parte de él se veía tentada a preservar eso. Podría utilizar su magia en privado cuando se la devolvieran pero seguir evitando el mundo mágico. ¿Sería tan malo? Los Malfoy podrían caerse del mapa… excepto por su madre. No la imaginaba estando dispuesta a eludir lo que consideraba obligaciones sociales.

¿Le importaba no volver a ver a sus llamados "amigos"? ¿Los que no habían tratado de llegar a él en los últimos diez meses? ¿Valía la pena tratar de nuevo con los Rita Skeeters del mundo? No tenía ninguna duda de que había gente que no creía que su castigo fuera lo suficientemente severo, que debía ser condenado al ostracismo en la prensa. Y eso podría haber estado ocurriendo ya. Sin embargo... ¿quería trabajar en la biblioteca para siempre? ¿No podría nunca hablar casualmente con sus compañeros de trabajo sobre su vida fuera de la biblioteca?

Estas preguntas lo atormentaban ahora como lo habían hecho durante los meses anteriores. Sentía que iba en círculos.

Aunque había una pregunta para la que él sí que tenía una respuesta, iba a tener que hablar con Hermione acerca de ello muy pronto, porque su apartamento empezaba a sentirse casi hogareño, pero sabía que el Ministerio se lo quitaría cuando le devolvieran su magia y que tendría que encontrar otro lugar para vivir. No volvería a la mansión con su madre. Quería despertar junto a Hermione todos los días en un lugar que fuera suyo.

Sabía que pronto estaría de vuelta en casa de la tienda de Weasley. Había estado tratando de hacer un poco más de tiempo allí para compensar las horas que había estado en Azkaban.

Draco fue a la cocina a buscar algo para preparar la cena.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con la cabeza contra el cuello de Draco. Sus dedos estaban apoyados en la parte baja de su espalda, donde se le había subido levemente el pijama. Olía bien, y su cuerpo estaba caliente. Se quedó allí un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de su pecho subiendo y bajando y la suavidad de las sábanas.

—¿Hermione?

—Hmm… buenos días, Draco.

—Buenos días, amor —dijo, levantando la mano de su espalda y acariciándole el pelo—. He estado pensando en algo y me preguntaba qué pensarías tú.

Hermione detectó algo cuidadoso en su tono… algo demasiado cuidadoso para tan temprano en la mañana.

—¿En qué has estado pensando?

Exhaló y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la cara.

—Pensaba en que cuando termine mi sentencia, cuando me devuelvan la magia (si es que no encuentran una excusa para enviarme a Azkaban) creo que deberíamos irnos juntos. Quiero decir, sé que ya pasamos la mayoría de las noches juntos, sólo que... —soltó otro suspiro. Se sentía tan torpe como cuando le había preguntado si quería salir con él en una primera cita—. Sé que en realidad no hemos estado saliendo tanto tiempo, pero...

—Pero se siente mucho más tiempo de lo que realmente ha sido.

—Sí.

—Para mí también —ella jugueteaba con el botón de su pijama—. Es curioso que lo menciones, alguien más me preguntó si querría mudarme recientemente.

—¿Oh?

Sin ni siquiera necesitar ver su rostro, Hermione se rió de la manera en la que sabía que estaba reprimiendo algo.

—Ginny, quería saber si quería alquilar un apartamento juntas después de graduarse, le dije que no estaba segura —ella le besó el cuello—. Podría subarrendar mi casa a Ginny y tú y yo podríamos conseguir un lugar juntos si quieres, podríamos empezar de nuevo en algún lugar que sea sólo nuestro.

Draco extendió la mano para inclinar su barbilla y besarla en los labios.

—Me gusta mucho la idea. Eres brillante.

Vivir en su piso no había sido su idea favorita, aunque prefería eso que estar sin ella. Y aunque su apartamento ya se sentía como su propia casa, la idea de empezar de nuevo juntos en algún otro lugar... estaba bien.

Y lo último que querían hacer en ese momento era ir a trabajar, pero el mundo estaba esperando y había cosas que hacer. Se despidieron y se fueron.

* * *

Hermione trabajaba duro la mayor parte del día. Belby todavía estaba presionándola tanto en el trabajo teórico como el práctico. Pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en la tienda de broma a medida que se volvía más absorta en el tema de la licantropía. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de empezar a investigar sobre la curación, pero había empezado a preparar la poción Matalobos para los prisioneros que la necesitaban.

Todavía no había logrado tener una conversación coherente con Doug. Era posible que sus heridas fueran demasiado profundas como para empezar a escucharla. Arnold había mantenido un silencio casi absoluto desde el día en que señaló que tenía poca capacidad de hacer cualquiera de las cosas que le prometía a él y a los de su especie.

—Te dije que no querrían ayuda —dijo Draco, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar conciliador y no como si le estuviera recordando que él tenía razón. No estaba seguro de que estuviera teniendo éxito.

—Pueden aceptar o rechazar todo lo que les ofrezco, pero al menos deben tener la opción de elegir —dijo Hermione—. El Ministerio no ha hecho nada por ellos, nunca lo ha hecho. He tenido a Percy revisando los registros... Hay reglas y reglamentos que les prohíben estar cerca de otras personas en luna llena, órdenes a los miembros de las familias para mantener a los licántropos encerrados… no hay ninguna defensa de sus derechos como ciudadanos, excepto por la vez en la que Dumbledore se ocupó de que Remus tuviera una educación. Nada. No hay protecciones legales contra ser despedidos a causa de su enfermedad ni nada por el estilo. Es asqueroso.

—Hermione, si todo sale bien, en el mejor escenario posible... ¿qué esperas que pase?

Ella cerró el libro con un ruido sordo.

—Draco, no hay razón para que alguien más sea mordido. Sé que Greyback y algunos de sus seguidores mordieron a niños a propósito, eso fue lo que le pasó a Remus. Pero hay toda una comunidad de personas ahí fuera con licantropía viviendo fuera de la sociedad. Se supone que estarán teniendo sus propios hijos, y hasta donde conocemos la licantropía no es hereditaria. Una bruja y un mago con licantropía darían a luz a un niño mágico perfectamente normal... a no ser que ese niño haya sido mordido posteriormente. Entonces ese niño está condenado a una vida de dolorosas transformaciones sin posibilidad alguna de reconciliación con el mundo mágico, y los prejuicios continúan. Es probable que ese niño no tenga la menor idea de que sus padres le hicieron eso. No tiene por qué ser de esa manera. Podríamos erradicarlo, hacer las cosas mejor para las personas que sufren ahora y evitar que tenga que sucederle a cualquier otra persona en el futuro, pero se necesita mucho más de lo que pensaba —se frotó las sienes—. La ropa y la comida, aunque esenciales, son el menor de los problemas. Necesito un lugar para traer a la gente, alguna parte en la que darles clases si están dispuestos a aprender. Me gustaría poder ayudar a todos, pero sólo con poder hacerlo con un puñado de personas que estén dispuestas a empezar ya es un avance. Podría mostrarles que los magos y las brujas no son dictadores locos y poderosos y hacer entender a nuestra comunidad que las personas con licantropía son personas y no monstruos... —Draco se levantó y cruzó la habitación hacia ella, rodeándola con los brazos mientras Hermione dejaba caer su cabeza contra él—. Los clasifican como animales, Draco, no como personas… eso no es correcto.

Los licántropos necesitaban ser clasificados como magos, brujas y muggles enfermos, no como animales. Y como personas que eran, necesitaban ayuda y ser tratados como iguales.

Su siguiente paso iba a ser ver si Percy y Arthur habían llegado a un acuerdo con el Ministerio y comenzar a solicitar la reclasificación. Pero por ahora se dejó caer en el sofá y trató de relajarse mientras los dedos de Draco amasaban los músculos de su dolorida espalda.


	43. Fuera

**NT : **¡Sigue siendo domingo en España! ¡Actualizo a tiempo, no he roto mi promesa! xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: Fuera.**

* * *

El diente de Draco lo estaba matando. No había tomado café o té caliente esa mañana, y a la hora del almuerzo se había ido del trabajo. Tomó algunos analgésicos y se sentó en su sofá, sintiéndose miserable. El diente había empezado a molestarle un par de días antes, pero ahora había dado un paso más y le estaba doliendo bastante.

Cuando Hermione regresó a casa lo encontró bastante pálido y desaliñado gracias a pasar la tarde tirado en el sofá. Si no le hubiera parecido tan dolorido podría haberse reído al verlo tan fuera de su carácter. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y le apartó el pelo de la frente con suavidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele un diente. Me enviaron a casa del trabajo y tomé esos estúpidos analgésicos muggles, pero no me han ayudado —dijo con desgana—. ¿Me estoy muriendo?

—No te estás muriendo, pero probablemente deberías ir al dentista.

Y por si el insoportable dolor de muela no fuera ya castigo suficiente, Hermione le dio una charla exhaustiva sobre la necesidad de cuidar la higiene dental más allá del cepillado diario, incluyendo cosas como cepillarse la lengua, el hilo dental, el enjuague bucal y las visitas regulares al dentista. Draco pensó que cepillarse los dientes debería ser suficiente para los mortales.

—Honestamente, me sorprendería que no tuvieras una carie. Últimamente te has aficionado a los refrescos y eso es horrible para tus dientes. Buscaré mi agenda telefónica y pedirás una cita con el dentista.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se incorporó.

—¿Qué hará el dentista si tengo una carie? —preguntó con inquietud.

—No te va a gustar la respuesta.

—Dímela de todas formas.

Ella se lo dijo. No le gustó la respuesta en absoluto.

Finalmente Hermione le había convencido de que no había alternativa. Lo que estuviera mal con su diente necesitaba atención profesional.

* * *

Había varios pacientes en la consulta, incluyendo un niño que estaba llorándole a su madre mientras esta regañaba a su hermano mayor. La mayoría de los adultos parecían impacientes o malhumorados. Definitivamente preferían estar en cualquier otro lugar en ese momento.  
Hermione sostuvo la mano de Draco.

—Estarás bien. Mis padres eran dentistas, nadie va a intentar hacerte daño. Además, podría no ser una carie.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste antes sobre ese asunto del hilo dental y el enjuague bucal? —gruñó.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Francamente, no se me ocurrió que no lo supieras.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —gritó la recepcionista.

—Estaré aquí cuando salgas —le prometió Hermione, abriendo su bolso y sacando un libro. Había enviado a Athena para que le hiciera llegar a Belby una carta donde cancelaba la lección de ese día y programaba otra más adelante.

Tratando de no mostrar ninguna de las emociones que estaba sintiendo, Draco siguió a la mujer hasta una de las puertas de aquella consulta. Cuando entró dentro y ella cerró la puerta, lo primero que vio fueron todas las herramientas brillantes de metal que descansaban junto a un gran asiento en mitad de la habitación que, sin duda, parecía que podían causar dolor.

La higienista de la sala le sonrió.

—¿Nervioso? No te preocupes, mucha gente lo está aquí, pero te prometo que seré amable. ¿Ayudaría si te hablara?

Sin confiar en su voz para responder en ese momento, Draco se sentó rígidamente en la silla. Ante la instrucción de la mujer de abrir la boca, separó los labios unos milímetros.

—No voy a morderte, y preferiría que tú tampoco lo hicieras —dijo alegremente—. Abre un poco más.

Mirando el instrumento de metal en la mano de la mujer, abrió la boca un poco más y se preparó. Después de pasar una cantidad considerable de tiempo mirando dentro de su boca, raspándole los dientes y finalmente cepillándolos con algún tipo de cosa motorizada, lo declaró listo para el dentista. Su encía latía. La mujer afirmó haber quitado algo que estaba acuñado entre dos de sus dientes. Él se lamió los labios. Su boca se sentía seca por la estúpida herramienta de succión que había usado sobre ellos.

Cuando el dentista llegó, él estaba con la boca completamente cerrada.

—Está bien, jovencito. Abre, veamos lo que tienes —el dentista golpeó el interior de la boca de Draco durante algunos minutos con más cosas de metal antes de anunciar su satisfacción—. Bueno, no hay caries, pero hay un poco de infección en tu encía. Asegúrate de usar hilo dental todos los días y cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida. Te voy a escribir una receta para algunos antibióticos y estarás perfectamente en unos pocos días. Oh, añadiré también un analgésico para el dolor.

—¿Ya está?

—Ah, y esto —el hombre abrió un cajón detrás de él y sacó una bolsita que ofreció a Draco—. Casi lo olvido, aquí hay una muestra de pasta de dientes, hilo dental y un bonito cepillo de dientes rojo.

—¿No va a hacerme un agujero en el diente?

—No tienes ninguna carie, sólo infección. Pero toma tu higiene dental en serio, las encías son tan importantes como los dientes. Vuelve a verme en unos 6 meses.

Draco no pudo retener el suspiro de alivio que escapó de entre sus labios. Nadie iba a perforar un agujero en su boca. Gracias a Salazar. El dentista seguía sacudiendo la bolsa frente a él. La cogió y trató de reunir la mayor dignidad posible para agradecer al hombre y salir por la puerta. Cuando regresó a la sala de espera Hermione alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

—¿Ya has terminado? ¿Vas a tener que volver?

—Ha dicho que necesito... —buscó en su mente las palabras que el dentista acababa de decirle—. ¿Antibióticos y analgésicos?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Podemos comprarlos de camino a casa. Te sentirás mejor esta tarde —trató de mantener la voz normal. Estaba lista para irse de allí. Había pasado demasiados días jugando o leyendo en el consultorio dental de sus propios padres, que no muy diferente de aquel, como para querer quedarse mucho más tiempo.

Una puerta se abrió y Hermione pudo mirar en su interior. No era la higienista que había conocido la mayor parte de su vida. El dentista que ahora observaba los dientes de otra persona tampoco era su padre. No. Era el momento de irse.

Draco apretó su mano y salieron de la consulta.

* * *

Hermione estaba acurrucada con la cabeza en el regazo de Draco. La tele estaba encendida, pero no la estaba mirando. Él le acarició el pelo.

—Parece que estás pensando en algo... Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que el día había sido lo suficientemente largo como para seguir pensando.

Draco se inclinó para besar su frente y ella le sonrió. Había sido un día agotador para ambos. Draco había trabajado hasta tarde en la biblioteca tratando de resolver el lío del programa de verano, y Hermione había visto a Rita Skeeter mirándola desde fuera de la tienda de broma. Esa mujer era un problema. Había dibujado una lenta sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba, pero Hermione no podía hacer nada simplemente porque una mujer sonriera. No era un crimen, aunque eso la incomodara.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en algo... Has planeado muchas sorpresas para mí en los últimos meses... yo estoy trabajando en una para ti. ¿Crees que podrías conseguir que te dieran el día libre uno de los viernes del mes que viene?

—Debería tener tiempo suficiente para pedirlo. ¿Algún viernes en especial?

—El tercero, si no es demasiado pronto. O el décimo. Házmelo saber en cuanto lo tengas.

Él la miró, divertido.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Ella cerró los ojos. La vida ya no era acampar en el bosque y correr por su vida. Se alegró por ello. Había algo maravilloso en llegar a vivir una vida relativamente mundana por primera vez desde que descubrió que era una bruja. Podía planear unas vacaciones y pasar las tardes acurrucada con su novio. Para quien lo viera desde fuera podía no encontrarlo muy emocionante, pero para ella era perfecto.

Después de una pausa, él añadió:

—Yo también he estado pensando.

—¿No me acabas de regañar por lo mismo? —él rió entre dientes y ella pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar suavemente sobre él.

—He terminado la versión editada de mi libro, creo que sé lo que quiero hacer con ella.

Hermione lo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo.

* * *

La ceremonia se hizo fuera, en el césped junto al lago. Los de séptimo año estaban todos vestidos con la túnica de la escuela por última vez; claramente algunos de ellos habían estado llorando. Hermione pudo ver que un puñado de personas de su propio año había regresado para terminar su último curso, y ante eso sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que McGonagall se encargaría de arreglarlo todo si ella quisiera volver el año siguiente, las circunstancias habían cambiado, podía sentirlo. Su tiempo allí se había ido para nunca volver. Nunca volvería a estar ahí como estudiante. Ella había hecho las paces con eso. Aún podría hacer sus ÉXTASIS... tal vez. No había hecho los progresos que había querido hacer en Encantamientos y Transfiguración.

El clan Weasley le había reservado un asiento entre Percy y Molly. Percy estaba sentado rígidamente y Molly, aunque ya estaba llorando, le susurró un saludo cortés y le dijo que tenía que ir a hacerles una visita a la Madriguera pronto. Hermione no veía a George en ninguna parte, aunque Xenophilus Lovegood estaba en la primera fila, junto a Augusta Longbottom.

McGonagall se paró frente a la multitud para decir unas palabras.

—Otro año que se ha ido. Por primera vez en muchos años, nuestro mundo está en paz nuevamente. Sólo puedo desear que esta generación, generación que ha experimentado demasiado, visto demasiado y vivido demasiado, ya esté preparada para la tarea que les espera, y es mucho más difícil que cualquier ÉXTASIS —miró a los graduados reunidos—. Me temo que os hemos dejado con una tarea bastante pesada para el final. Esta tarea será vuestra para el resto de vuestra vida. Conservad el mundo que hemos creado, destruido y reconstruido. Encontrad maneras de resolver las diferencias pacíficamente. Nuestro mundo ha estado en guerra desde antes de que nacierais, sólo puedo disculparme profundamente por dejaros algo como esto a vosotros, pero depende de todos ustedes, jóvenes brillantes, encontrar una mejor manera de vivir a la que hemos tenido antes. Sé que estáis a la altura de ello, ya me habéis hecho estar orgullosa —la postura de McGonagall se mantuvo erguida y firme, y sólo alguien que la conociera bien habría captado el quiebre en su voz o el brillo de la humedad detrás de sus gafas—. Cuando os llame por vuestro nombre, por favor, levantaros.

Hermione observaba uno por uno a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, compañeros de su casa y de las otras. Se ponían de pie y se volvían para sonreír a sus familias. Tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse en el momento. No quería pensar en el hecho de que ella nunca compartiría el día de su graduación con sus padres.

Cuando el último nombre fue leído y McGonagall abrió la boca para presentar a la clase graduada, Neville Longbottom hizo algo que poca gente se atrevió a hacer alguna vez. Interrumpió a Minerva McGonagall.

—Directora, ¿puedo tener un momento?

La directora parecía un poco nerviosa, pero inclinó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, señor Longbottom.

Neville se subió a su silla y miró el mar de rostros.

—No es poca cosa que estemos todos aquí hoy, o casi... algunos de nosotros no están aquí. Personas que deberían estar compartiendo este día con nosotros, profesores, compañeros de clase, padres... la guerra nos arrebató a gente que queríamos de la peor manera que se puede imaginar, perdimos algunas en la última batalla, otras en el trasfondo, algunas más antes de que todo empezara… Nosotros, es decir, la clase de 1999, queríamos tomar un momento y reconocer a las personas que no están aquí con nosotros en este momento —sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y comenzó a leer los nombres. Hermione no supo cuál la puso al borde de las lágrimas, pero pronto se encontró con la cabeza sobre los hombros de Molly. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Cuando Neville terminó su lista, su voz era cruda—. Nunca os olvidaremos, nos comprometemos a salir al mundo y hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para honrar sus recuerdos —rodó su pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo—. Siento haber interrumpido, directora, habíamos estado hablando sobre ello —dijo, señalando a sus compañeros—, y pensamos que debíamos decir algo.

—Muy bien dicho, señor Longbottom —la mujer trató de encontrar su lugar de nuevo—. Nunca olvidaremos a esas personas. Confío en que todos vosotros nos haréis sentir orgullosos… y ahora, me complace presentar a la clase de 1999.

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron y aplaudieron. Las familias que habían venido a presenciar el momento también lo hicieron, aunque muchos todavía estaban ocupados limpiando sus ojos. Pocas personas no habían perdido a un amigo íntimo o a un miembro de su familia en la primera guerra o en la segunda. O en ambas.

A los graduados por fin se les permitió dispersarse entre la multitud para ver a sus familias. Bandejas de refrescos aparecieron mágicamente. Ginny se acercó y abrazó a Hermione y a todos los Weasley. Hermione observó cómo Neville y Hannah ponían los brazos alrededor del otro. Su amigo presentaba a Hannah a su abuela. Algunas personas de ese año habían vuelto al colegio, pero eran menos de la mitad. Luna se acercó a donde su padre se sentaba y le regaló una cadena de margaritas que había hecho.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hermione se encontrara con la gente abrazándola. Sus antiguos compañeros la habían visto en la multitud. Neville, Padma y Luna se acercaron a ella. Hannah y Susan vinieron a verla también. Le preguntaron una o dos veces sobre Harry y algunas personas expresaron su simpatía por Ron... pero en su mayor parte realmente lo único que querían saber era cómo estaba. Al parecer la habían extrañado ese año, particularmente los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

—He estado profundamente implicada en un aprendizaje con Damocles Belby —explicó—. La semana pasada administré la poción Matalobos a uno de los magos con licantropía supervivientes en Azkaban, el otro no quiso tomarla —se había alegrado de que al menos uno de los dos hubiera aceptado. No podía obligar a Doug a aceptarla si no estaba dispuesto. Su desconfianza hacia los magos era demasiado fuerte.

Los profesores también se acercaron a ella: la profesora Sprout, Hagrid y todos los demás. El abrazo de Hagrid la levantó un palmo del suelo. La directora McGonagall la miró con afecto.

—Me alegro de tenerte aquí, Hermione. Significa mucho para todos poder volver a verte.

—Gracias, Minerva.

—Tus compañeros querían incluirte como parte de la clase durante la graduación. Querían que te sentaras con ellos, pero como me habías dejado muy claro que no querías ningún tipo de reconocimiento hoy, logré disuadirlos.

—Gracias... no me habría sentido bien. ¿Recibiste el plan de estudios que te envié?

La mujer asintió, sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa delgada.

—Fue un trabajo excelente. ¿Estás segura de que no vas a considerar…?

—No, no puedo. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora —dijo con suavidad—. Pero aprecio la oferta y tengo algo más para ti —abrió su bolso de cuentas y sacó la copia editada del libro de Draco. No era tan personal como la copia original, pero era relevante—. Draco Malfoy me pidió que te lo trajera, todavía no está cómodo con la idea de venir aquí y hablar con todos, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo. Este libro debe leerse, especialmente por aquellas personas que no saben lo que es estar en el bando contrario. Depende de ti si deseas utilizarlo o no, pero si tomas el consejo de alguien que querías que hubiera enseñado la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, esto debe ser leído por el mayor número de personas posible.

La directora asintió con la cabeza.

—Realmente piensas que sería buena idea ofrecer Estudios Muggles en primer año, ¿no?

La mirada de Hermione cruzó la multitud, notando todas las personas que faltaban, las que no estaban allí y deberían haber estado.

—Creo que podría haberse evitado ese gran derramamiento de sangre si hubiera habido un poco más de entendimiento sobre las diferencias entre las brujas y magos, el mundo muggle y el mágico. Yo misma podría haberme beneficiado de lecciones sobre el mundo mágico fuera de Hogwarts… qué es la red Flu, cómo funciona el Ministerio... ese tipo de cosas —vio la pregunta en la punta de la lengua de McGonagall—. No tengo tiempo ni energía para escribir más sobre el plan de estudios, pero has pedido mi consejo y lo estoy dando. No dejes que cometan los mismos errores. Disculpe, creo que alguien me está llamando —Hermione se apresuró hacia la persona más cercana, como si realmente la hubieran llamado. Afortunadamente, el profesor Flitwick estaba feliz de charlar con ella sobre los encantamientos y el trabajo que había hecho con los "espejos parlantes".

La gente se quedó un poco más, pero Hermione estaba lista para irse. Abrazó a Ginny una vez más con la promesa de verla en algún momento de esa semana y se despidió de los demás, dirigiéndose a las puertas de la escuela. Estaba lista para irse a casa, pero había alguien a quien necesitaba ver primero.

* * *

George estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda, haciendo volar algunos de los artículos para crear la mercancía necesaria para almacenar en los estantes. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se pasarían por allí en poco tiempo. Lee y la chica que habían contratado se ocupaban de la parte delantera de la tienda cuando la puerta de la parte trasera se abrió, sorprendiendo a George en su intenso combate de conjuros.

—Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí —dijo Hermione suavemente—. ¿Cómo estás?

Él dejó caer su varita sobre la mesa.

—Yo iba a ir, realmente iba a hacerlo, tenía unos nuevos fuegos artificiales para el momento —no dijo nada más. No necesitaba hacerlo—. ¿Has ido?

—Sí, pero casi a regañadientes. Se lo había prometido a McGonagall hace meses. Ha vuelto a intentar que me quede.

—¿Te estamos perdiendo de la tienda?

—Aún no, pero pronto. Aunque en realidad no me necesitas.

—Me pones una sonrisa en la cara, siempre necesito un poco de eso.

Hermione le besó la mejilla.

—Siempre puedo proporcionarte eso cuando quieras —los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Ambos habían recorrido un largo camino en los meses que habían estado trabajando juntos. Era un triste capítulo por cerrar—. ¿Se lo has preguntado a Ginny?

—Oh sí, está dispuesta a trabajar aquí por un tiempo, hasta que su carrera de Quidditch se lance. A veces pienso que Fred fue el único que vio un futuro a largo plazo aquí —cogió su varita de nuevo, mirándola pensativamente.

—Yo creo que Lee está aquí a largo plazo, y tú, y Ginny. Mantenlo vivo aquí —hizo un gesto hacia la tienda que los rodeaba.

Él la miró con intensidad.

—A veces me siento un hermano horrible.

—No hay nada que puedas haber hecho…

—Extraño a Ron, pero en comparación con perder a Fred... No pensé que hubiera más dolor que pudiera sentir cuando eso sucedió —la mirada en la cara de George casi le rompió el corazón—. Debería haber sido él y Ginny quienes hubieran estado en la graduación de hoy. Echo mucho de menos a Fred, lo hago todos los días, estaba acostumbrado a no ver a Ron regularmente, no lo veía a diario desde que salimos de Hogwarts cuando estabais en quinto año. Podría haber pasado más tiempo con él.

Hermione lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Oh, George, yo siento lo mismo con mis padres. Pasaba meses sin verlos, a veces parecía que no había nada que escribirles, pero siempre sabía, en lo más profundo de mi mente, que estaban ahí. Ahora ya no nos volveremos a ver, no hay arreglo para lo que hice —se mordió el labio—. A veces me olvido, y luego todo se derrumba. Yo los despaché, borré los recuerdos que habían existido. Las personas que son ahora piensan que nunca tuvieron una hija. Puedo olvidarlo por un tiempo a veces, hasta que un día pienso que deberían haber estado aquí... Un día debí haber tenido padres —permanecieron así por mucho tiempo, George sentado en su silla y Hermione de pie con sus brazos alrededor de él—. Lee puede cerrar esta noche, has hecho suficiente trabajo por hoy, ven a cenar con Draco y conmigo.

No necesitó de mucha persuasión para que George estuviera de acuerdo. Esa no era una noche para estar solo en su piso y no estaba de humor para celebraciones en la Madriguera.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	44. Elevándose

**NT : **¿Estáis listos/as para gritar?

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: Elevándose.**

* * *

Draco no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando Caffrey y Burke se fueron de su piso. Esa era su última inspección, aparte de la fecha del nuevo juicio en sí. Ellos vendrían a recogerlo el día de su audiencia. El Wizengammot revisaría los informes que los Aurores habían tomado durante el transcurso del año y a Draco se le permitiría hacer una declaración en su propio nombre. El Wizengammot anunciaría si su sentencia se consideraba ejecutada correctamente y si merecía que le devolvieran su magia y volver a tener acceso a la sociedad mágica. Burke le había explicado que la audiencia en sí (y su declaración) eran realmente más que una formalidad en esa etapa. El Wizengammot ya habría revisado los informes en privado, pero no compartirían los resultados con él hasta la audiencia. Burke se aseguró de recordarle a Draco que debía seguir manteniendo un buen comportamiento durante las siguientes 4 semanas.

Había optado por no dejar su trabajo en la biblioteca. No tenía ningún sentido hacer eso antes de saber lo que el Wizengammot realmente pensaba hacer con él. Hermione y él habían tomado la misma decisión sobre el piso. Hermione estaba preparada para subarrendar su piso a Ginny, por lo que ambos podrían encontrar otro lugar juntos. Pero quedaba por ver si querían continuar viviendo en el Londres muggle o quizás encontrar una pequeña casa de campo en algún lugar, tal vez fuera de Hogsmeade u otra aldea con un puñado de magos como vecinos. Hubo algo de apelación a permanecer en el Londres muggle, pero también había algo en la idea de una casa tranquila en el campo.

Con respecto a lo de su libro, se sentía un poco incómodo con habérselo dado a McGonagall, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Aunque genuinamente había pensado que el libro podría hacer a los demás algo bueno... también había creído que podría ayudar a su causa.

Sirviéndose una copa de vino, Draco contempló a Hermione. Le había prometido darle algunos detalles más mañana por la noche, y el resto el viernes por la mañana. Sería la primera vez que se habrían ido a algún lado juntos durante la noche. La Navidad en la Madriguera no contaba realmente.

Todavía le quedaba un mes sin magia. Era divertido. Realmente no sabía cocinar con magia, pero podía cocinar sin ella. No era algo que hubiera pensado aprender a hacer de la manera mágica. Se preguntó si Hermione toleraría a un elfo doméstico para que les cocinara. Podría tener dificultades para convencerla con ese argumento dada su historia con los elfos domésticos. Hacer las tareas de la forma mágica no sería tan terrible como hacerlas de la manera muggle, pero aun así... ¿Por qué hacer la vida más difícil de lo que tenía que ser? Casi se echó a reír. Si hubiera querido que la vida fuera fácil, no la habría elegido a ella como pareja. Sabía que Hermione lo desafiaría. No le dejaría salirse con la suya cogiendo el camino fácil o sintiendo pena de sí mismo. Y él estaba agradecido por eso.

Si salía de la ciudad con Hermione no iba a cargar sus cosas en la vieja mochila de la Comadreja, como lo había hecho en Navidad. Dejando el vino a medio terminar, decidió ver qué otra clase de maleta podía conseguir mientras tanto.

* * *

Hermione se despertó temprano el viernes por la mañana para comprobar por tercera vez que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Tenía un fármaco antihistamínico por si Draco se ponía enfermo. Su identificación. Ropa. Artículos de aseo, todos en el tamaño adecuado para poder viajar. Algo más de lo que se sentía avergonzada estaba enterrado en el fondo de su maleta. Había incluido su cargador de teléfono, aunque no es que realmente esperara llamar a alguien. Sus boletos estaban en su bolso. Había comprado varios mapas y guías para su estancia. También había cambiado su bolso de cuentas con el encanto de extensión indetectable por un bolso no encantado para el fin de semana. Vestía una chaqueta, pantalones y zapatos cómodos para caminar.

No había querido desayunar para no ensuciar la vajilla antes de irse, así que había bajado las escaleras y había pedido un par de cafés y pasteles en una cafetería cercana. Luego los había llevado de regreso al apartamento de Draco. Hasta el momento, ella sólo le había dicho que iban a irse por dos noches y que él necesitaría cualquier cosa que pudiera querer durante esas dos noches. Él le había preguntado con un poco de inquietud si iban a viajar de nuevo en el Autobús Noctámbulo. Ella le había dicho que no.

Draco estaba vestido y listo cuando llegó con el desayuno. La recibió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿ya puedo saber dónde vamos y cómo vamos a llegar allí? —preguntó, tomando el café que le ofrecía.

—Todavía no. Tú ya me has dado varias sorpresas, déjame tener la mía contigo —bromeó ella.

—Sólo espera a que tenga mi magia de vuelta, tengo varias sorpresas más que te dejarán sin palabras.

—No necesitas tu magia para hacer eso —bromearon durante el desayuno y Hermione insistió en bajar toda la basura a los contenedores antes de irse.

—No es como si nos fuéramos por una semana, ¿verdad? Dijiste dos noches.

—Sí, pero es un buen hábito sacar la basura con regularidad.

—Podrías hacerla desaparecer —gruñó él.

—Quiero ser capaz de responder con sinceridad si se me pregunta si usé la magia para ayudarte con la vida muggle.

Draco bufó, pero hizo un gesto hacia una pequeña mochila al lado del sofá.

—He cogido ropa para dos días, también el cargador de mi teléfono, aunque Merlín sabe que nadie más que tú me va a llamar, no creo que necesite nada más —frunció el ceño—. No necesito llevar almohadas, mantas o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Nos vamos a quedar en un hotel, no vamos a acampar. Allí nos proporcionarán toda la ropa de cama —le prometió.

—Entonces supongo que eso es todo, mi identificación está en mi cartera.

Con un corto desvío a los contenedores de basura, ambos emprendieron pronto su camino. Cogieron el metro en dirección al aeropuerto de Heathrow. Al ver que iban acercándose al final del trayecto y no se bajaban en ninguna parada anterior, Draco miró a Hermione con sorpresa.

—¿Vamos a… volar? ¿A dónde vamos?

Ella le sonrió.

—Sorpresa.

Draco se encontró agarrando la barandilla un poco más fuerte. Había visto a muggles hacer cosas increíbles ese año. Había visto a esos gigantes de metal lanzarse al aire hacía meses, cuando él y Hermione habían visitado el aeropuerto... pero todavía no le parecía posible que algo tan grande y pesado pudiera levantarse del suelo sin magia. Y por lo visto ahora tenía que convencerse de ello en tiempo récord. Su rostro normalmente pálido se quedó aún más blanco.

Hermione se dio cuenta de aquello.

—Yo ya he estado en un avión, estarás bien.

—¿Cómo funcionan exactamente? —había aprendido un poco más sobre la tecnología muggle durante los últimos seis meses pero, ¿por qué no lograba entender cómo era que esas cosas gigantes de metal podían levantarse en el aire sin magia?

Hermione lo hizo lo mejor que pudo para explicárselo. Cuando el tren se acercó a su parada ella comentó:

—Si no te sientes cómodo con esto podemos quedarnos en casa.

—No... vamos a hacerlo. Lo más alto que he estado en casi un año ha sido en nuestros apartamentos —hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, pero todavía tenía cierta reticencia a confiar su vida a ese tipo de tecnología. Sin embargo, Hermione sí que confiaba en ello, y eso era algo.

Llevaron sus maletas a la terminal y esperaron en una larga cola con otras personas, avanzando poco a poco de camino al mostrador. Hermione habló en voz baja mientras se movían por la fila.

—Vamos a Francia —lo vio ponerse rígido ante sus palabras—. No vamos a ver a tu madre, sólo vamos a salir un par de días y hacer turismo, ella no tiene ni idea de que estaremos en el mismo país y hasta donde yo sé, no estará cerca de nosotros.

Hubo un ligero pero notable alivio en la tensión del cuello y hombros de Draco.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, Hermione sacó sus boletos y la mujer pidió ver sus identificaciones. Hermione garabateó su dirección en las etiquetas de equipaje y las puso alrededor del mango de su pequeña maleta y la mochila de Draco. Desaparecieron por una pequeña abertura en la pared después de desplazarse por una cinta transportadora.

—El control de seguridad está a su izquierda, subiendo por esas escaleras —explicó la mujer—. ¡Siguiente por favor!

Draco y Hermione asintieron y se dirigieron a la izquierda, donde se encontraron con una cola aún más larga y lenta que la anterior. Cuando finalmente llegaron al frente, presentaron sus identificaciones y billetes tal y como les había instruido la mujer vestida de uniforme, que los había mirado de arriba abajo un momento y luego había hecho algo en su ordenador.

—Vaciad sus bolsillos de cualquier metal. Llaves, móviles, monedas… y coloquen sus pertenencias sobre la cinta transportadora —ordenó.

Draco vació sus bolsillos en la bandeja provista y vio cómo Hermione seguía su ejemplo. Notó que no llevaba su bolso de cuentas de siempre y levantó una ceja al respecto. Hermione asintió con la cabeza una vez, decidiendo guardar su explicación para cuando pasaran el punto de control de seguridad. Quería que el contenido de su bolso fuera perceptible en el escáner, y sabía que el de cuentas no lo sería.

Draco la siguió muy de cerca. Desafortunadamente el detector le sonó.

—Señor, ¿lleva cinturón o algún otro metal encima?

El heredero de los Malfoy se vio obligado a quitarse el cinturón, devolverlo a la cinta transportadora y pasar por el escáner nuevamente. Esta vez, la máquina no hizo ningún sonido.

—Es libre de continuar —le dijo el hombre.

Siguieron las señales hasta su puerta de embarque, donde se acomodaron cerca de un mostrador de ayuda (donde no había nadie), una gran ventana y una puerta.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora esperamos —se sentó en un lugar junto a la ventana desde donde podían ver los aviones.

Hermione le explicó las medidas de seguridad que habían seguido: revisar sus identificaciones para asegurarse de que eran quienes decían ser, hacerlos pasar por detectores de metales para comprobar que no intentaban pasar escondidos en su cuerpo objetos metálicos como cuchillos u otras cosas peligrosas.

—O cinturones —murmuró Draco.

—O cinturones —respondió ella, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—Éste fue uno de tus deseos de nuevo año.

—¿Que te hicieran quitarte el cinturón en un aeropuerto?

—Viajar por el placer de viajar —él le apretó la mano—. Me alegro de estar haciéndolo contigo.

Observaron los aviones despegar durante un tiempo hasta que Draco logró convencerse de que si todos esos aviones lograban mantenerse en el aire con éxito, sin duda las probabilidades de que el suyo también lo hiciera estaban a su favor. Cuando se levantaron para comer algo, Draco se indignó por lo caro que estaba todo en el aeropuerto, aunque sólo fuera por un sándwich y una botella de agua.

—Suben los precios porque pueden salirse con la suya —dijo Hermione sin humor para bromas—. Sólo hay un puñado de lugares para comer más allá del punto de control, así que se aprovechan de que no puedes salir.

Draco gruñó, pero comer sus sándwiches ayudó a pasar el tiempo hasta que alguien apareció en el mostrador cerca de su puerta. Observó cómo otro avión aterrizaba. Poco después se abrió la robusta puerta y la gente salió corriendo.

—Cuando todos han salido del avión lo abastecen de combustible y los asistentes de vuelo hacen una limpieza rápida de la cabina antes de dar paso a los siguientes pasajeros —le explicó Hermione—. ¿Todavía tienes el billete?

Hizo todo lo posible para no rodar los ojos.

—Soy un mago, no un niño —murmuró—. Sí, todavía tengo mi billete.

Dudó internamente que los pocos minutos que la tripulación tomó para limpiar la cabina fueran suficientes para dejarla mínimamente decente.

—¿Quieres algún medicamento contra las náuseas para el vuelo? Algunas personas se marean y terminan vomitando.

—¿De verdad piensas que me voy a marear en el aire? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Va a ser diferente a volar en una escoba. Vas a ir mucho más alto —señaló ella. Luego se llevó a la boca una Biodramina y tomó un sorbo de agua. Ella no tenía intención de ponerse mala.

Por fin la corriente de gente que salía del avión cesó y la mujer del mostrador anunció que estarían listos para abordar. Hermione y Draco se unieron a la cola que se estaba formando. Un asistente uniformado inspeccionó sus tarjetas de embarque y los dejó entrar en el túnel de embarque. Draco apretó la mano de Hermione tratando de controlar sus propios nervios. Todo el mundo a bordo parecía moverse con una lentitud agonizante, pero finalmente subieron al avión y Draco y Hermione se sentaron. Ella le ofreció el asiento de la ventana y se sentó a su lado.

Los asientos eran un poco estrechos, pero no insoportables. Draco siguió las instrucciones de Hermione con respecto al cinturón de seguridad y esperaron mientras el resto de los pasajeros se acomodaban. Mirando por la ventana, vio pequeños vehículos portando maletas y observó con una mueca de dolor cómo las arrojaban dentro del avión (algunas se caían y golpeaban el pavimento más veces de lo que pensaba aceptable para que aquellos hombres que manipulaban los equipajes mantuvieran sus puestos de trabajo).

Una azafata anunció que estaban cerrando las puertas y les recordó a todos los procedimientos necesarios para poder despegar: Ponerse los cinturones, tener los reposabrazos hacia abajo, los asientos en posición vertical... Siguió mirando por la ventana y observó cómo el avión empezaba a moverse lentamente. Pensó que nunca lograrían levantarse del suelo a esa velocidad.

—Presta atención —le riñó Hermione mientras la azafata seguía hablando.

La boca de Draco se secó un poco mientras la oía hablar acerca de chalecos salvavidas y balsas en caso de un aterrizaje en agua, la importancia de mantener su cinturón de seguridad abrochado, los diferentes puntos donde se encontraban las salidas de emergencia, las máscaras de oxígeno y otras cosas definitivamente poco alegres.

—¿Es todo esto realmente necesario? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Qué probabilidad hay?

—No es muy probable que pase algo, deben mencionarlo por precaución, por si se diera el caso de una emergencia. Quieren que todos sepan cómo reaccionar.

—Si ocurre una emergencia nos aparecerás en otro lugar... ¿verdad?

Ella le palmeó el brazo con tranquilidad. Nada malo iba a suceder.

El avión tomó velocidad, tronando a lo largo de la pista hasta que por fin el morro se elevó muy ligeramente en el aire. Por primera vez, Draco estaba volando sin escoba. Pasó los minutos siguientes pegado a la ventana con fascinación, orando fervientemente a cualquier poder que pudiera estar escuchando para que todas las cosas que la azafata había dicho que había que hacer en caso de emergencia no fueran necesarias y que él y Hermione fueran capaces de pisar el suelo nuevamente. A medida que ganaban altura pensó que el mundo nunca le había parecido tan pequeño. Hermione le apretó la mano y sonrió, contenta de haber logrado llevar a cabo su sorpresa. Pero llegó un punto en el que Draco sintió presión en sus oídos y se lo mencionó.

—¿Esto es normal?

—Sí. Es la presión del cambio de altitud. Bosteza, ayudará a que desaparezca.

Lo hizo sin demasiadas esperanzas, pero para su sorpresa sintió alivio en sus oídos. Al pasar por una gruesa capa de nubes no había manera de ver nada por la ventana, así que Draco volvió a girarse hacia Hermione.

—¿Puedo saber ya los detalles sobre el resto del viaje o todavía es una sorpresa?

—Bueno, había pensado en dejar las cosas en el hotel, salir a cenar y volver temprano a la habitación —hubo una ligera pausa en la que Draco no pudo leer la expresión de su rostro—. Mañana he reservado el día para hacer un tour por la ciudad. También hay un par de museos que visitar… Y regresamos a casa el domingo. Pensé que sería divertido jugar a ser una pareja de turistas durante un par de días.

Draco se inclinó y la besó profundamente en los labios (algo que más bien disgustó a la anciana que se sentaba al otro lado de Hermione).

—Suena perfecto, amor.

La azafata pasaba a veces con un carrito de bebidas y pequeñas bolsas de cacahuetes. La anciana empezó a roncar junto a Hermione.

—¿No podemos hacer algo al respecto? —se quejó Draco.

—Podrías escuchar música —Hermione sacó los auriculares del bolsillo del asiento frente a ellos y le mostró cómo funcionaba la radio del reposabrazos.

Unas turbulencias particularmente fuertes durante el descenso logró hacerle sentir un poco mareado, pero estuvo orgulloso de decir que lo que había dentro de su estómago seguía estando donde debía. Después de mirar por la ventana había decidido que ver cómo el avión descendía era una idea terrible. Descender no era tan malo cuando montaba una escoba y podía controlar lo rápido que se movía, así como en qué ángulo lo hacía… pero le ponía mucho más nervioso que un hombre al que no conocía estuviera a cargo de eso. Y la tierra se acercaba demasiado rápido.

Poco tiempo después, anunciaron su llegada a París. Al fin habían aterrizado.

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que el avión se movió por la pista hasta parar por completo, pero fue aún peor cuando todos se levantaron a la vez para reunir sus pertenencias y desembarcar. Draco gruñó un poco al respecto.

—Bueno, esto es lo que pasa con el transporte público —intervino Hermione alegremente. No había estado fuera del país en mucho tiempo y estaba decidida a divertirse ese fin de semana. Ella y Draco se habían alejado de su rutina y ahora podían pasar un par de días juntos.

—¿Hay aviones privados? —preguntó él.

—Ah sí, pero son horriblemente caros, no sólo comprarlos, sino también mantenerlos... El precio del combustible es exorbitante. Si no te lo puedes permitir tienes la opción de elegir entre diferentes clases en un avión como éste. La económica ha sido donde hemos viajado nosotros, pero en la primera clase hay asientos un poco más grandes y te dan algo un poco más sustancial que los cacahuetes para comer. La primera clase estaba un poco fuera de presupuesto para un bibliotecario y una aprendiz de pociones.

Cuando la cola comenzó a moverse, ambos salieron del avión y entraron al aeropuerto, siguiendo a la multitud hacia las cintas de equipaje.

Draco se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Te prometo que cuando consiga mi magia y mi dinero te llevaré a algún lugar...

—Todo lo que necesito eres tú —archivó una pregunta en su memoria para preguntar en otro momento, cuando no hubieran oídos muggles cerca; ¿qué clase de vacaciones mágicas había? ¿Cuál era el medio de transporte preferido de los magos? Ella sabía que los Weasley habían ido a Egipto para visitar a Bill una vez, cuando habían conseguido ahorrar suficiente dinero para hacerlo… pero no sabía realmente cómo organizaban planes de viaje los magos. Probablemente fueran fascinantes.

Cuando recogieron su equipaje estuvieron listos para irse… o casi.

—Tenemos que cambiar libras por francos, aquí hay un mostrador para eso.

—¿No todos los muggles usan el mismo dinero?

—Varía según el país —Hermione se hizo cargo del intercambio de dinero con el hombre del mostrador y Draco se fijó en el gran número de monedas enumeradas. Conocía cómo era un mapa preciso del mundo (en lo que respecta a todos los continentes) y había estudiado algo de las comunidades mágicas alrededor del mundo, pero nunca había pensado mucho en sus contrapartes muggles.

—¿Hay algún país en el que los magos no tengan que esconderse de los muggles? —preguntó muy tranquilo mientras se alejaban.

—Ninguno por lo que sé.

—¿Tantos y nadie puede hacer algo al respecto? —era un pensamiento deprimente—. ¿No se puede hacer?

—Tengo la esperanza de que algún día sea así pero... hay que reunir a la sociedad mágica y a la licántropa primero. Luego abordaré el resto del mundo.

Habló como si estuviera segura de su éxito, pero Draco sabía que eso era algo menos probable. Entonces Hermione pasó a un tema más fácil. Ella estaba determinada a conseguir que se divirtieran ese fin de semana y no tenía intención de quedar atrapada en el pensamiento de todas las cosas que le quedaban por hacer. Tendría un par de días largos durante la próxima semana para compensar las horas que se estaba perdiendo con Belby hoy.

Hermione dijo que podían tomar el tren directo al centro de la ciudad y luego ver cómo llegar hacia el hotel desde allí. Él le preguntó bromeando si el conductor del tren también iba a ponerles los peores escenarios posibles por delante. Había sobrevivido a su viaje en un avión muggle, ya no le temía a nada.

Draco no había estado fuera de Inglaterra en algún tiempo, y aunque su francés estaba más que un poco oxidado por el desuso, había sido uno de los temas que sus padres se habían empeñado en enseñarle antes de Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa, Hermione también había estudiado el idioma antes de Hogwarts, y aunque ella tampoco lo había utilizado en bastante tiempo se las había arreglado para repasar un poco desde que decidió hacer ese viaje.

—Esto es romántico, ¿sabes?

—Puedo ser tan romántica como tú —dijo ella sonriendo.

Cuando se anunció su parada, ella le tiró de la mano y siguieron la ruta sugerida por su mapa en dirección al hotel. Draco observó al empleado del mostrador buscar sus reservas y ofrecerles dos tarjetas de plástico. Insistió en que eran las llaves de su habitación. No parecían llaves en absoluto, pero como Hermione parecía aceptarlo Draco optó por no discutir el punto.

El hotel estaba limpio y en buenas condiciones, pero probablemente no fuera el hotel más lujoso de la calle. Llevaron sus maletas a la habitación designada y Hermione deslizó una de las tarjetas en una ranura de la puerta. Después de un segundo, una luz encendida brilló en color verde y Hermione giró el manillar.

Examinaron la habitación cuando llegaron. Había algunos cuadros bastante aburridos en las paredes, una cama grande que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación y una televisión en la cómoda. También había un par de mesitas de noche a ambos lados de la cama. Dos puertas conducían a un pequeño armario en un lado, y un baño en el otro.

—Bueno, esto es todo. No es muy elegante, pero estaba en un lugar bueno de la ciudad y el dinero no daba para más.

Draco le pasó un dedo por los labios y luego se inclinó para besarla.

—Es perfecto.

Ella le devolvió el beso con la boca abierta, suspirando. Su cuerpo presionaba el suyo ambos parados en el medio de la habitación. Sus pechos estaban apretados contra su torso. Una mano jugueteó con su cabello y la otra le acarició el trasero, atrayéndola más cerca, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. No se cansaba de ella. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza a un lado mientras él dejaba un rastro de besos en su cuello y sobre su hombro. Tenía la sensación de que le dejarían marca. No le importaba. Gimiendo suavemente dijo:

—Pronto.

Draco dejó escapar un gruñido lastimero sin darse cuenta.

—Podría quedarme aquí y besarte toda la noche...

—Tenemos una reserva para cenar no muy lejos de aquí, sólo hay que seguir la calle abajo… por favor, Draco, planeé este fin de semana.

La empujó suavemente lejos de él como si fuera la última cosa que quisiera hacer, pero él ya le había planeado suficientes citas románticas y ahora era el turno de ella. No quería estropear su trabajo. Tragó saliva y trató de peinarse sin éxito con los dedos.

—Vale, pero me daré una ducha rápida antes de la cena —se dijo para sí mismo que tendría que ser una ducha fría. Una ducha _muy_ fría.

Ella le sonrió.

—Valdrá la pena la espera —le prometió. Esperaba no decepcionarlo.

Cuando Draco estuvo encerrado en el baño Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir su maleta. Había preparado una poción para esa noche, así que se la bebió de un trago. Era la única cosa mágica que había traído, aparte de su varita. Se cambió los pantalones y la chaqueta por un vestido negro. Tenía un pequeño bordado en la parte inferior de la falda, y un poco más en el cuello. Era ajustado, pero no demasiado. Casi se sentía presentable. Era muy raro verla con vestidos. Las túnicas eran prácticas para el trabajo y los pantalones lo eran para el resto del tiempo. Sabía que Draco se vería estupendo con cualquier cosa que llevara puesto.

Sacó un par de sandalias de su maleta y se las puso, pero vio la sorpresa que le había llevado a Draco asomando por debajo de las camisas y calcetines de su maleta. Algo Slytherin, verde y muy suave. Tendría que guardarlo en el cuarto de baño para más tarde después de que Draco saliera.

Ella inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces y luego se pasó un cepillo por el pelo, aunque no ayudó mucho a que pareciera menos salvaje. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo, no muy impresionada por el resultado general.

—Hermosa —murmuró Draco, saliendo del baño. Llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con botones. Su pelo estaba húmedo, pero peinado hacia atrás.

No importaba cuántas veces Draco la mirara con esa mirada, Hermione todavía se sonrojaba.

—¿No está mal?

—Estás hermosa —insistió. Él tomó su mano y besó la parte de atrás. La luz en sus ojos le dijo que tenía intención de besar todo el camino por su brazo.

—Después de la cena —le advirtió—. Sólo un momento y estaré lista para irnos.

Llevó su maleta al cuarto de baño y, sin ningún lugar mejor para ponerla, la puso en el suelo junto al lavabo.

Luego se fueron a cenar cogidos del brazo. Fieles a su acuerdo anterior, hicieron todo lo posible por abstenerse de hablar de trabajo. Hermione le contó acerca de los viajes que quería hacer el día siguiente y algunos de los lugares muggles de la ciudad. Le preocupaba parar demasiado tiempo en algunos de los sitios, había mucho que ver.

—Estará bien, estoy seguro. Siempre podemos regresar —él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos sobre la mesa. Sus platos principales habían sido despejados y el camarero había ido a buscar el postre—. ¿Qué hay en la agenda esta noche? Todavía es temprano, ¿un paseo a la luz de la luna junto al río? —bebió su vino y sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco nerviosa.

—Pensé que podríamos volver a la habitación y... divertirnos un poco. Hay algunas cosas que aún no hemos hecho y creo que... pensé que aquí podría ser un buen lugar para...

Draco sólo tardó medio segundo en ver a dónde iba.

Ambos optaron por pedir la cuenta y saltarse postre; ni todos los pasteles del mundo podían ser más tentadores que la idea del otro.

* * *

El pelo de Hermione estaba tendido sobre la almohada, y la sábana no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo a la hora de ocultar sus pechos. No es que alguno de ellos tuviera algo que esconder ahora. Las cicatrices, la marca tenebrosa y todo lo demás se había olvidado esa noche. Ella rió, un poco triste.

—No puedo creer que haya comprado lencería para la ocasión y ni siquiera haya tenido la oportunidad de ponérmela. Pensé que podría ayudar a animarnos…

Él frotó el pulgar contra su mejilla.

—Yo me animo sólo estando a tu lado, amor. Aunque no me opongo a ver esa lencería en otro momento. ¿De qué color es?

—Tendrás que esperar para verla.

—¿Es verde o roja? No, es verde —adivinó, sonriendo.

Estuvo tentada a golpearlo con una almohada, pero moverse parecía demasiado esfuerzo cuando sólo podía pensar en dormir entre sus brazos por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **NT2 :** Dead. Déjame saber en un review si tú también moriste.


	45. Luz del sol

**NT : **Para todos los que se quedaron con las ganas de leer algo más explícito en el capítulo de la semana pasada, he subido un pequeño one shot a modo de "spin off" de esa parte especial entre Draco y Hermione. La autora original me dio su permiso para escribirla y publicarla. Se llama " **La magia de París** ". Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: Luz del sol.**

* * *

Cuando Hermione se despertó por la mañana, su primera reacción fue la de cubrirse. De algún modo la sábana se había envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Era consciente de la luz que entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana, así que trató de desenrollar la sábana para cubrirse el cuerpo. Podía sentir un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—No te escondas —dijo Draco, sonriendo perezosamente—. Eres hermosa.

—¿Incluso a la luz del día? —preguntó ella. Nunca había sido gran admiradora de su propia figura y no contaba con que la luz de la mañana fuera a hacerla particularmente esbelta.

Draco se sentó en la cama, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran hasta sus caderas.

—Siempre —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Podríamos quedarnos aquí...

Con una carcajada, Hermione se inclinó y lo besó.

—Buen intento, pero tenemos un planning que cumplir —decidió levantarse de la cama sin envolverse en la sábana y Draco la miró con aprobación a medida que caminaba hacia el baño para ducharse.

No tardaron en vestirse, desayunar y comenzar su recorrido por la ciudad. Habían ido a una pequeña agencia donde Hermione había reservado un tour, y alguien los guio hasta un gran autobús.

El autobús de París tenía varias ventajas sobre el Autobús Noctámbulo desde el punto de vista del pasajero. Todo lo que había a bordo más o menos se mantenía en su sitio, el autobús en sí no aparecía y desaparecía a un ritmo nauseabundo y el conductor parecía tener un poco de idea de cómo conducir. Draco consideró que era una victoria total. El hecho de que el autobús tuviera dos plantas y pudieran estar a una altura considerable por encima de los coches para ver los monumentos de la ciudad era una ventaja añadida.

Hermione había reservado los asientos de la segunda fila, donde tenían una buena vista y podían oír bien al guía turístico. La mayoría de los turistas en el autobús parecían ser por lo menos cuatro décadas más viejos que ellos. El autobús se paseaba por las calles de París mientras el guía les ofrecía una animada charla sobre las cosas que estaban viendo y las cosas que estaban a punto de ver.

La morena le susurró algo en voz baja cuando el guía se equivocó en algo, y él hizo todo lo posible por sofocar su deseo de reír. Podría haberle dicho "sabelotodo", pero entre los susurros de Hermione y el parloteo del guía, incluso alguien sentado junto a él no habría sido capaz de escucharlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa era algo más difícil de ocultar.

El bus pasó por el río Sena, Notre Dame y el Arco del Triunfo mientras el guía continuaba en un flujo continuo de palabras que apenas le dejaban respirar.

—¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?

—Aún no, pronto.

En poco tiempo, el autobús hizo una parada y todos empezaron a bajar. Las personas se movían a una velocidad agonizantemente lenta para Draco, aunque afortunadamente sólo estaban detrás de un puñado de ellas. Todos siguieron al guía turístico, que continuó hablando sobre lo que estaban viendo y levantó una pequeña bandera para que la siguieran y nadie se perdiera. El sol parecía sonreírles. Draco nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que seguir una pequeña bandera bajo el sol por las calles de París.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se encontraron bajo la Torre Eiffel. Hermione miró a su alrededor. El guía les tendió sus tickets y en poco tiempo Draco, Hermione y los demás montaron en un ascensor. Él le tomó la mano.

La plataforma de observación estaba abarrotada cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo. Aquel era un día precioso y los turistas habían salido a la calle en masa. Tuvieron que dar unos cuantos empujones para poder llegar a la barandilla del fondo y admirar las vistas.

—Mira todo el mundo ahí abajo, cada uno yendo y viniendo con su vida.

Draco asintió, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Es igual aquí que en cualquier otra parte.

Hablando demasiado suave para que nadie la oyera, ella preguntó:

—¿Crees que algunas de esas personas son brujas y magos?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—El distrito está al otro lado de la ciudad. Yo he estado allí... cuando era niño.

—Si hubiéramos crecido aquí... —la guerra no los habría tocado tan de cerca. Hermione no hubiera sido la mejor amiga de un niño con un blanco en la espalda. Draco no habría vivido con un loco en su casa amenazando a su familia y forzándolo a cometer actos terribles. Hermione no habría tenido que hacer que sus padres olvidaran que ella existía. Podrían haberse ahorrado un montón de angustia. Pero tampoco serían las personas que eran ahora. ¿Y quién sabía qué le habría pasado al mundo en general? Tantos "y sí"… pero ellos sólo tenían una vida que vivir.

Hermione cogió una cámara perfectamente muggle de su bolso y cortésmente preguntó a una de las mujeres que también hacían el tour si le importaba tomarles una foto. La mujer habló risueña con sus amigas acerca de los jóvenes y el amor y tomó varias fotos antes de devolver la cámara a Hermione. Hermione sólo esperaba que al menos una de ellas no estuviera borrosa.

El guía de turismo agitó su bandera para llamarlos a todos de nuevo.

—¿Me escucha todo el mundo? ¡Por aquí, por favor! La próxima parada que hagamos será para comer.

Después del almuerzo, las personas subiendo lentamente al autobús casi consiguen poner de los nervios a Draco. Volvieron a atravesar las calles de la ciudad y pararon nuevamente en el Louvre. Las pocas horas de las que disponían allí no se sentían suficientes. Hermione estaba agradecida de haber reservado la excursión. Comprar los pases y entrar por su cuenta hubiera supuesto horas de larga espera en la cola. Sin embargo, el tiempo que el tour dedicaba al museo no parecía suficiente.

—Ya puedo verlo en tu cara, sé que volveremos —le dijo Draco, divertido—. Tal vez la próxima vez podamos aparecernos.

—Pero volar no fue tan terrible, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió él—. Pero ¿por qué volar cuando hay otros medios? —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. O podríamos volar...

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de las escobas.

Y así pasó la tarde. Durante un día, ellos sólo fueron otro par de aparentes turistas muggles paseando por los lugares de interés de la ciudad del amor. Se cambiaron de ropa antes de la cena y Hermione pensó que podría usar su lencería nueva esa noche, después de todo.

* * *

El vuelo de regreso fue todo lo que su vuelo de ida no había sido. En el aeropuerto, el cinturón de Draco volvió a activar el detector de metales, pero esta vez quitárselo no fue suficiente. Tuvo que someterse a un cacheo por el oficial de seguridad.

Cuando el agente le dio el visto bueno, Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque, no sin que antes Draco gruñera un poco.

—Después de eso lo menos que podría haber hecho es invitarme a cenar —murmuró, molesto.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal unos cacahuetes o pequeños pretzels en el avión?

—Oh, por favor.

—¿Quieres comer algo ahora?

—No, embarcamos en breve.

Lo cual hubiera sido cierto si no se hubieran tenido que enfrentar a un retraso de tres horas.

En el momento en que montaron en el avión, el estómago de Draco no dejaba de hacer ruidos, e incluso Hermione empezaba a sentirse un poco irritable. No habían querido alejarse mucho de la puerta en caso de que avisaran de otro cambio en la hora de salida o la ubicación de la puerta. Pero ahora por fin se habían acomodado en sus asientos. Draco estaba en el asiento de en medio y Hermione en el del pasillo. Se apoyaron el uno contra el otro, cansados del ajetreado día.

La primera parte del vuelo fue tan bien como se podría esperar. Estaban cansados y hartos de la espera, así que apoyaron la cabeza en la del otro e intentaron descansar. Cuando el avión empezó a hacer maniobras bruscas, Draco se despertó.

—No hay ningún obstáculo en el cielo, ¿por qué no puede volar recto?

Hermione bostezó, acurrucándose más profundamente en su hombro.

—Estamos atravesando una turbulencia, nubes y corrientes de aire. Luego te lo explico.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la forma en que el avión parecía rebotar contra absolutamente nada que pudiera ver. Podría haber sido capaz de ignorarlo si ese hubiera sido el único problema. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, haciéndole posible el hecho de oler su champú y oír su respiración. Podría haberse centrado solamente en ella e ignorar el resto del vuelo si el hombre que se sentaba a su lado no se hubiera puesto enfermo debido a los movimientos del avión. Draco se puso lo más cerca posible de Hermione y lo más lejos que pudo del hombre mientras seguía escuchándolo vomitar el almuerzo en una bolsa de papel.

Hermione abrió un ojo y presionó el botón de llamada para que se acercara la azafata, luego le dijo en voz baja a Draco:

—Tal vez debas ofrecerle la bolsa de papel de tu asiento.

Otra tanda de turbulencias golpeó al avión cuando Draco intentó entregarle al hombre la bolsa que había sacado del bolsillo del asiento. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando le hizo mancharse las manos de asqueroso vómito. Estaba seguro de que no olvidaría ese olor del demonio por lo menos durante una semana. Era todo lo que podía hacer, apretar los dientes hasta que la auxiliar de vuelo ayudara al hombre a levantarse y Draco fuera libre para abrirse paso en dirección al lavabo. Ignoró el cartel que indicaba que debía permanecer sentado. Cuando el contenido del estómago de otra persona estaba en sus manos, ¿qué importaba un pequeño letrero iluminado?

Fue un alivio volver a Heathrow y encontrar que sus maletas habían llegado sanas y salvas. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, Draco había esperado que terminaran dejándolos abandonados en París. Nada lo habría sorprendido en ese momento. Una mujer rubia acechando fuera de su edificio con gafas cubiertas de diamantes de imitación lo habría conseguido si se hubiera parado unos segundos a apreciarla, pero francamente no tenía la energía para eso. Todo lo que quería era una buena ducha.

Hermione lo besó mientras subían las escaleras del edificio.

—Dúchate tranquilo que yo veré qué pedir de cena.

Él alzó una ceja, notando que ella no retrocedía ante el hedor. Hermione alborotó su cabello juguetonamente, sabiendo que le molestaba.

—La mayor parte está en tu cabeza, ya te has lavado las manos. Además, he trabajado en muchos brebajes con olores aún peores.

Ella le sonrió y él la siguió.

Incluso con un final como aquel, Draco tenía que admitir que había sido un maldito buen fin de semana.

* * *

 **NT2 : **De nuevo agradecer a todas las personas que apoyan esta traducción, a los que leen y dejan un genialísimo review. La autora ya ha anunciado que dará por concluida su historia en tres o cuatro capítulos más (la original va por el 56) así que ya va quedando bien poco. ¿No os da pena? ¡A mí sí!


	46. Skeeter

**NT : **Siento la espera. La universidad, el trabajo y la vida en general ocupa todo mi tiempo en estos momentos, pero siempre intento encontrar ratitos para seguir traduciendo y escribiendo mis historias. Agradezco mucho el cariño que me hacen llegar, así como la paciencia que tienen con tanta espera. You are the best.

Mini rinconcito publicitario: Aprovecho para invitaros a todos a pasarse por una de mis historias propias favoritas, " **Y volar** ". Es una historia en la que intento mostrar una evolución positiva del personaje de Hermione (superación personal) mientras un sexy Draco Malfoy tatuado y tatuador pone su vida patas arriba en todos los sentidos posibles *inserte cara pervertida*.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 46: Skeeter.**

* * *

Los clientes entraban y salían de la tienda, pero Hermione estaba completamente concentrada en el encantamiento que estaba proyectando en la sala de trabajo. Era una pequeña variación de los bigotes giratorios. Había sido idea de Ginny y Hermione no había tenido corazón para decirle que no quería hacerlo, aunque realmente no esperaba que tuvieran tanto mercado como lo habían tenido los espejos; estos sin duda habían sido una revolución para el mundo mágico. Pero al menos esos otros artículos eran algo divertido, algo que podría hacer reír a la gente. Cierto era que si Harry alguna vez hubiera usado uno delante suya no habría tenido la suerte de vivir para contarlo. No es que tuviera muy buenos recuerdos de aquella vez que tuvo pelos en la cara en Hogwarts, no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar. Se estremeció. Tal vez no debería estar trabajando en esa baratija.

Una sombra cayó sobre ella y la hizo levantar la vista. George estaba apoyado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola.

—Acabamos de tener una visitante.

La morena levantó una ceja.

—Es una tienda. Creo que tenemos visitantes por norma general. Dentro y fuera. Compran cosas. Ya sabes, el tipo de cosas que normalmente hace que fluyan los galeones.

—Ah, pero esta no era el tipo de visitante habitual.

Ella esperó a que él le diera más información.

Él esperó a que ella preguntara.

Suspirando, Hermione se rindió y abrió la boca. No estaba lista para juegos esa tarde. Sus tardes allí estaban contadas, tenía otro trabajo mucho más importante que necesitaba hacer.

—¿Y qué tenía de inusual esta visitante?

En una voz demasiado casual, George comenzó a explicarle.

—Bueno, ella no quería comprar nada realmente. Empezó a husmear por todas partes nada más llegar, ya sabes, haciendo preguntas con su pluma escribiendo sola a mil por hora en su libreta.

La comprensión de lo que estaba pasando se hizo evidente en la cara de Hermione cuando su boca se afirmó en una línea dura y delgada.

—En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué diablos quería esa… esa mujer Skeeter?

Hubo un breve atisbo de sonrisa cuando George notó que Hermione dudaba entre emplear la palabra "mujer" u otra bastante más ofensiva. Él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ahora no era el momento.

—Estaba interesada en saber qué estás haciendo con nosotros... y más interesada aún en lo que haces cuando no estás aquí.

—¿Cuando no estoy aquí? —murmuró para sí misma— ¿Todavía está en la tienda?

—No. Le he dicho que la tienda es para los clientes y la he acompañado hacia la salida mientras le metía algo en su bolso.

La perversa sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo indicaba que probablemente Rita no iba a disfrutar de su regalo.

Hermione intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente.

—Hubiera jurado... Pensé que después de la última vez al fin tendría un poco de paz. El acuerdo era solo por un año, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera decidido dejarme tranquila después de no haber escrito nada durante el verano.

—No es que estuvieras exactamente disponible el verano pasado —la morena puso mala cara—. Tal vez no se atrevió a publicar nada desagradable sobre ti el verano pasado —George intentaba sonar como si realmente creyera lo que estaba diciendo—. En cualquier caso, por la forma en que planteaba las preguntas creo que es Malfoy su objetivo.

La cara de Hermione se volvió más pálida aún.

—Merlín, Circe, Morgana. Está poniendo el oído para decidir si recuperará su magia. Si ella escribe algo... —su boca se había quedado seca. Hermione se había puesto de pie antes de darse cuenta. Echó un vistazo a la mesa donde estaban distribuidos sus suministros.

—Vete. Yo limpiaré esto.

Hermione se había ido antes incluso de que él llegara al final de su frase, lanzándole una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras se preguntaba si debía o no detenerse y tomar un frasco de vidrio antes de dirigirse a la oficina del Profeta. Optó por no hacerlo. Podía acabar con Skeeter conociendo su estado de animago, lo último que necesitaba era amenazar activamente a la mujer en su lugar de trabajo. Había formas más sutiles de hacer las cosas. Ya pensaría en algo a medida que avanzara.  
Hermione tenía la intención de caminar hasta las oficinas del Profeta y así darse unos minutos extra para pensar en lugar de simplemente aparecerse, pero nunca llegó allí.

A menos de tres metros de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasleys se encontró con un olor putrefacto y una chillona Rita Skeeter que tiraba el contenido de su bolso al suelo.

—Hola, Rita —dijo Hermione con una expresión agradable en su rostro—. ¿Necesitas una mano?

Sorprendida, la mujer la miró un momento con franca incredulidad.

Hermione murmuró el contrahechizo para las bombas fétidas que sospechaba que George había dejado caer en el bolso de la mujer. El olor no se alivió por completo pero ciertamente ayudó.

La rubia se pasó una mano por su cabello y comenzó a meter de nuevo sus pertenencias en su bolso con la mayor calma posible, como si vaciar su bolso en los adoquines de la calle fuera una ocurrencia diaria.

—Señorita Granger. ¿A qué le debo el placer? No es frecuente que me busques.

—Difícilmente lo vería así cuando acabas de salir de mi lugar de trabajo —respondió ella con la voz seca.

—¿Tal vez prefieras continuar esta conversación en otro lado? Me encantaría llevarte de vuelta a mi oficina para ponernos cómodas.

—¿Su oficina? Creo que no.

—¿Territorio neutral entonces?

Con cierto nivel de recelo, Hermione llevó a Rita al Caldero Chorreante. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de donde estaban y mientras no dejara nada sin vigilar sobre la mesa dudaba que aquella mujer pudiera envenenar su bebida. Rita intentó conversar por el camino un par de veces, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de Hermione fue un silencio sepulcral. La chica no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron dentro del local. Mientras caminaban se había preguntado si debía pedir una habitación privada en lugar de estar a la vista de todos en el bar. Si hubiera querido testigos habría sido mejor obligar a Rita a regresar a la tienda. Demasiado tarde para eso ahora.

—Tom, sé que es por poco tiempo pero ¿podríamos ir a la habitación privada de la parte de atrás? —preguntó Hermione al llegar.

El viejo barman desdentado le sonrió radiante.

—Señorita Granger, estaría encantado —hubiera sido mejor para su negocio si se quedaba en la sala principal, pero le era imposible negarle nada a la heroína de guerra.

El hombre las dejó pasar a la sala de atrás mientras iba a buscar un poco de té para ambas.

Por fin, Hermione se volvió hacia Skeeter. Las gafas eran tal y como ella las recordaba. La cara igual de redonda. Quizás ahora se le marcaba una o dos líneas más bajo los ojos de lo que lo había hecho un par de años atrás.

—Me cuesta imaginar por qué razón, dado todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras y todas las mentiras que has escrito sobre mí, pensarías que es una buena idea buscarme en mi puesto de trabajo sin haber sido invitada —ella mantuvo su tono agradable, pero indudablemente había dagas en sus ojos.

—Todavía hay muchas preguntas sin contestar, señorita Granger. El público tiene derecho a recibir respuestas —sacó su pergamino y la pluma que tomaba los apuntes a toda velocidad—. Tú y el señor Potter desaparecieron después del final de la guerra. Deberían haber estado en el ojo público, trabajando en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y tomando posiciones en el Ministerio... Supongo que no es sorprendente que necesitaran consuelo después de la guerra. Trágico accidente el del señor Weasley.

Las dagas se habían ido de los ojos de Hermione, habían sido reemplazadas por llamas. Si las miradas hubieran podido matar en ese momento Rita se habría convertido en una horrible marca contra la pared.

—Ron no murió en un 'trágico accidente'. Fue asesinado por personas que no podían aceptar que la guerra había terminado y que la paz y el orden volvían a las calles. No se atreva a deshonrar su memoria llamando al asesinato un accidente —Hermione tomó aliento. Calma. Calma. Cruzó sus manos en su regazo para evitar que temblaran—. Guarde la pluma y el pergamino antes de que la vela caiga accidentalmente y les prenda fuego. A veces puedo ser bastante torpe. Eso sí que sería un gran accidente. Le recuerdo que esto no es una entrevista.

Los ojos de Rita se entrecerraron, pero la pluma y el pergamino flotaron hasta meterse nuevamente en su bolso.

—No, la gran Hermione Granger es claramente demasiado importante para dar una entrevista a un periodista en apuros.

—Me imagino que aún logras escupir la mayor cantidad de tonterías en tu periódico, como siempre, aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no recibo el Profeta.

—Las suscripciones nunca se recuperaron por completo después de la guerra. El periodismo es una industria difícil.

—¿Distorsionar la verdad y decir mentiras descaradas durante años hizo estragos al negocio del papel? Estoy impresionada —Tom ya les había servido el té, así que Hermione tomó un sorbo cuidadoso, lento, mientras inhalaba e intentaba encontrar la calma. Arrojarle la tetera a la cabeza a Rita no haría que esa situación fuera más fácil de tratar, sin importar cuán buena idea le pudiera parecer en ese momento.

—Espero que usted y el señor Potter hayan podido consolarse mutuamente. Apenas se ha dejado ver desde el funeral, eso no está bien —la expresión de su rostro se suponía que era de simpatía, pero esa mujer no habría engañado ni a un niño. Estaba indagando todo lo que podía.

Hermione aclaró su garganta.

—Que tu mejor amigo sea asesinado cambia la vida. Todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo para llorar sin que alguien que esté al acecho con una pluma escriba mentiras sobre nosotros. Ganó la guerra. Sea cual sea el tiempo que necesite para encontrar la paz en su soledad, el mundo mágico debería entenderlo, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Harry. Y dudo que tú estés aquí para hablar sobre mí, lo hubieras hecho hace meses de haber sido esa tu intención, cuando comencé a volver a salir a la luz pública —Hermione miró a la bruja con una mirada franca y llana.

La periodista frunció los labios mientras estudiaba la expresión de la bruja más joven. Nunca había olvidado el tiempo que había pasado en cautiverio bajo la orden de por ese entonces aquella niña de catorce años, aunque se enorgullecía de su capacidad de recuperación. Su capacidad de recuperación y su nueva precaución. Ahora sabía que si podía poner las cosas en una luz que tal vez convenciera a la chica de cooperar con ella, las cosas mejorarían. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa encantadora. Coquetear era mucho más fácil que mostrarse encantadora, pero dudaba que coquetear fuera exactamente útil en esa situación.

—Tienes razón. "Hermione Granger y su hombre" es una historia del pasado, ¿no crees? No, pienso que la historia que el mundo necesita escuchar ahora es mucho más importante —su sonrisa mostraba sus dientes mientras barajaba algunos titulares, un toque de lascivia en su voz—. "Draco Malfoy: ¿Redimido demasiado fácil?", "Draco Malfoy: Redefiniendo el estereotipo de bibliotecario atractivo", "Draco Malfoy: ¿Listo para volver a la civilización o demasiado peligroso para volver a confiar en él?". Verás, hay una docena de formas en que podría escribir su historia. Mi favorita podría ser: "Draco Malfoy: ¿Un cambio de lado o un cambio de corazón?". Tal vez me estoy poniendo sentimental en mi vejez. Con lo que aprendí la semana pasada podría escribir docenas de historias de aquí al momento de su audiencia.

La espalda de Hermione se puso rígida pero trató de no dejar que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro.

—Oh, vamos, señorita Granger —continuó la mujer—. No tiene ningún sentido ser tímida cuando ya os he visto enredados el uno al otro fuera de su piso. Saliendo juntos. Él finge ser un muggle ordinario de día para volver a la casa de una bruja por la noche. No estoy muy segura de que eso es lo que el Wizengammot tenía pensado para él en lo que respecta a su sentencia. ¿Qué pensarían nuestros lectores si se enteraran?

—Draco ha vivido honestamente durante este año. Ha obedecido todas las regulaciones establecidas por el Ministerio cuando le quitaron su magia.

Rita sonrió. No había negado su relación con el chico Malfoy… aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera. Ella ya los había visto juntos.

Hermione respiró profundamente, luego tomó un largo sorbo de su té. Seguramente ella fuera más inteligente que Skeeter, solo tenía que superarla.

—Sin duda cualquier cosa que pretendas inventar sobre Draco Malfoy será destructiva, y además serás capaz de hacerlo sin necesidad de hablar conmigo, porque las dos sabemos lo poco que te importa si las historias que publicas tienen alguna base o no. Así que ahorremos algo de tiempo aquí, ¿quieres? Dime exactamente por qué me has buscado hoy, yo responderé que puedes irte al infierno y ambas continuaremos con nuestro día.

La sonrisa de Rita se extendió por la mitad inferior de su rostro. El gato había atrapado al canario.

* * *

Draco encontró a Hermione esperándolo cuando llegó a casa. Había comida para llevar en la mesa. No había abierto las cajas para mantener el calor intacto. También había puesto los platos y tenedores. Él levantó una ceja. Se trataba de la comida china que se había convertido en su favorita, cuyo establecimiento estaba a unas cuadras de distancia. Ciertamente no era la favorita de Hermione y no estaba exactamente de camino a casa. Cuando la miró la encontró un poco extraña.

—¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó.

—Puede que haya hecho un trato con el diablo —respondió ella. Draco frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba la habitación y tomaba su mano.

Las palabras salieron fácilmente.

Quedándose en silencio, el rubio sostuvo su mano sin soltarla. No habló durante un buen rato después de que a Hermione se le acabaran las palabras. Por fin dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Entonces sonó más molesto que cualquier otra cosa.

—Odio tanto cuando ella tiene razón...

—¿Quién? ¿Skeeter?

—No, mi madre. Ella me dijo hace meses que si no planificaba mi propia reintroducción al mundo en general, alguien lo haría por mí —había una expresión irónica en su rostro—. No esperaba que fueras tú.

El Draco de hace unos años se habría enojado y habría amenazado con decirle lo ocurrido a su padre, pero ese Draco se había ido hacía mucho tiempo; su padre ya no tenía todas las respuestas, ni lo que una vez le había parecido poder ilimitado para enmendar sus más mínimos desaires. Sin embargo, el hombre que era hoy sabía que lo que le sucedía en ese momento había sido provocado por él mismo. Tal vez se estaba ablandando. Debería haber sabido que le correspondía inventar algo; no podía esperar permanecer en el anonimato para siempre. Mucho menos creerse con el privilegio de decidir si quería seguir viviendo una vida muggle. Incluso entonces el mundo de los magos podría haber seguido hablando sobre él, ya sea que eligiera escuchar o no.

—¿Cuándo sale el primer artículo?

—En tres días.

Miró las cajas de comida para llevar sin verlas realmente.

—Vamos a cenar primero. Luego comenzamos —Hermione asintió. Él la beso—. Considerándolo todo... las cosas podrían ser peores.

Hermione alcanzó una de las cajas y un tenedor. Él estaba en lo correcto; las cosas podrían haber sido peores. Pero también podrían haber sido mejores. Odiaba que Narcissa hubiera tenido razón. Deberían haber comenzado a planear aquello hacía meses. Era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	47. Escribiendo

**NT : **¡Holaaaa! Como ya dije en mi página de Facebook (donde aviso de las actualizaciones, futuros proyectos, etc...) el día 1 de diciembre iba a subir una actualización CUÁDRUPLE de Mugglefied a modo de regalo de Navidad para todos los que siguen esta historia. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis los cuatro capítulos seguidos :)

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido con mi traducción *se sonroja*. Siempre intento traeros capítulos bien traducidos, con mucho amor.

Y sin más dilación... ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 47:** **Escribiendo.**

* * *

Probablemente hubiera llamado menos la atención si la mujer hubiera usado la forma de animago que Hermione decía que tenía. Podría simplemente haberse postrado en su cuello, aunque no es que le gustara la idea de que esa bruja estuviera tan cerca de él. Se estremeció. Tal vez era mejor que se mantuviera humana y donde pudiera verla.

Ella acechaba entre las estanterías y sostenía un bolígrafo y un cuaderno como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Probablemente su pluma mágica hubiera resultado ser demasiado llamativa, incluso aunque su vestido no hubiera sido de un tono tan vivo como el de un marcador de color amarillo.

Draco hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a la periodista pobremente encubierta. Habían acordaron una serie de artículos con plena cooperación. Por qué sentía la necesidad de acecharlo nunca lo sabría.

Él y Hermione habían tratado de imaginar cuanta cantidad de información era la que Skeeter suponía con la que realmente sabía: definitivamente había descubierto tanto la existencia de su relación como su lugar de trabajo, y eso era más de lo que había esperado que supiera. Intentarían hacerlo lo mejor posible con su situación.

Cuando el reloj avanzó hasta las once, Teresa apareció en el escritorio de Draco con una pila de papeles.

—¿Conoces a la mujer de amarillo? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Haciendo una mueca, Draco pensó en su respuesta.

—Es mi tía. Me temo que es un poco… rara. Mi madre le dijo que estaba trabajando aquí y pensó que sería buena idea reunirse conmigo para el almuerzo, pero parece que no sabe qué hacer consigo misma mientras tanto. ¿Quieres que le diga algo? ¿Que haga que se siente en algún lado?

—No, no creo que esté molestando a nadie. Sólo tenía curiosidad —un pliegue entre sus cejas apareció de la nada—. ¿Tienes listo ese informe de circulación?

—Sí, creo que realmente necesitamos expandir la sección de misterios orientada a edades comprendidas entre los diez y los doce años. Los chicos vienen tanto como las chicas, pero no encuentran tantos libros que les interesen y por eso se van con las manos vacías.

Teresa lo escuchó pacientemente y revisó el informe con él durante un tiempo. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si había cosas que Draco no le estuviera diciendo. Era un joven un tanto extraño a veces.

El trabajo era al menos un tema cómodo para él en esos días. Sabía exactamente qué hacer, y lo hacía todo lo bien que podía. Era definitivamente mucho más agradable que almorzar con Skeeter. Podía entender sus impulsos de inventar lo que fuera para causar el máximo impacto en los lectores y, así, tener un beneficio propio. Ella era Slytherin hasta la médula. Una sobreviviente. Por ahora, sus objetivos estaban alineados. Solo podía esperar que el trato que las dos brujas habían pactado fuera tan satisfactorio para él como esperaba.

* * *

En la segunda página del periódico se podía leer:

 _Draco Malfoy:_ _¿_ _Mugglefied? *_

 _El verano pasado, el_ _Wizengammot_ _tomó la histórica decisión de revivir un castigo que no se había impuesto en siglos._ _Después de que brujas y magos fueran condenados por sus crímenes durante la guerra y enviados a Azkaban, Harry Potter declaró a favor de la indulgencia de un alma, un hombre joven no muy diferente a él._ _Un joven cuya vida podría haber sido muy distinta con una educación diferente._

 _Con la fuerza del testimonio de Potter, que argumentaba que el joven Malfoy había salvado su vida durante la guerra, el_ _Wizengammot_ _concedió al heredero de los Malfoy la oportunidad de rehabilitarse en lugar de pasar los_ _mejores años de su vida encerrado en una celda olvidada._ _El_ _Wizengammot_ _lo despojó de su magia, condenándole a hacer su propio camino en un mundo desconocido y repleto de muggles._

 _Con su caso pendiente de revisión en unas pocas semanas uno podría preguntarse qué ha sido del joven Malfoy en todo este tiempo._ _¿Sobrevivió?_ _¿Fue golpeado por un vehículo muggle?_ _¿Es indigente en las calles?_

 _Esta reportera ha hecho grandes esfuerzos para averiguarlo._

 _Muy diferente a como podía esperarse, el joven está viviendo una vida perfectamente muggle._ _Nació siendo sangre pura, pero parece estar prosperando en su nueva vida sin magia._ _Muchos de ustedes seguramente se han aparecido en el Ministerio esta mañana o_ _usado la red Flu hacia_ _sus distintas oficinas._ _Para Draco, el viaje al trabajo comenzó más de media hora antes de su hora de entrada, e incluyó tanto una caminata importante como un viaje en un tren subterráneo._ _Él no parecía en absoluto sorprendido cuando llegó._ _El transporte muggle parece ser algo común para él ahora._ _Al trabajar en una biblioteca local, parece igualmente cómodo en el manejo de libros tradicionales, así como en curiosos dispositivos de comunicación muggle como teléfonos y computadoras, que permiten a los muggles comunicarse a largas distancias de forma instantánea._ _Intentando hacerme pasar por una muggle ordinaria, pasé algún tiempo observándolo en su trabajo._

 _Su almuerzo parecía ser un sándwich casero, muy diferente de las lujosas comidas que un elfo doméstico habría preparado en su hogar ancestral._

 _Despojado de su magia, dinero, y mansión, Draco Malfoy parece estar_ _mugglelizado a fondo._

 _Esa noche, al salir de la biblioteca con los pantalones planchados y una camisa con botones, observé cómo se detenía en una floristería que estaba al borde de la carretera y compraba una rosa, quizás para llevársela a un nuevo amor._

—¿Melodramático? —dijo Draco resoplando.

—Ella quería su drama, esto es lo mejor que he podido pactar. Quería recordarle a todos que Harry tuvo tu vida en sus manos cuando intercedió por ti —la cena estaba delante de ellos en la mesa. Habían puesto cubiertos para una tercera persona, aunque su invitada aún no había llegado.

A Hermione no le gustaba la idea de permitir a la mujer estar en su piso, pero era imperativo que el mundo de los magos no supiera de las negociaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo entre ella y Rita. Solo podía esperar que la reunión que habían tenido en el Caldero Chorreante la semana anterior hubiera pasado desapercibida. No había sido a una hora en la que el local estuviera lleno. Tenía que parecer que todas las palabras escritas en el artículo de Rita eran suyas propias. A pesar de que Draco se había apegado a los términos de su condena... no estaba de más intentar asegurarse de que la opinión pública estuviera de su parte.

La chimenea se encendió en ese momento y Rita Skeeter entró en el apartamento, pareciendo bastante satisfecha de sí misma. Se sacudió un poco las cenizas de su túnica con una expresión petulante.

—Bueno, soy un genio. Los búhos ya están inundando la oficina.

—¿Y?

—Oh, algo de esto, algo de aquello. Ya sabes —dijo, saboreando el momento—. Mi editor ya me ha pedido que intente concertar una entrevista contigo. Al parecer los que no son suscriptores han salido hoy a montones para comprar copias. Quieren una foto tuya la próxima vez, tal vez algunas palabras de corazón sobre cómo te sientes al respecto, sobre tu experiencia… —colocó su bolso en el respaldo de la silla, se sentó y comenzó a servirse de los platos en medio de la mesa—. Ya he tenido una pequeña discusión sobre si violaría los términos de tu acuerdo el hecho de que yo me encontrara cara a cara contigo, pero echamos un vistazo a través del registro público para salir de dudas. No puedes usar magia, que alguien use su magia en tu nombre, enviar cartas a través de lechuzas o que alguien te proporcione objetos mágicos. No hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda hacerte una entrevista, siempre y cuando no me aparezca en tu piso ni te haga desaparecerte conmigo hacia alguna parte.

Hermione resopló. Una Rita feliz era casi tan miserable para todos como una Rita triste.

—Y aparte de tu editor, ¿qué está diciendo la gente? ¿Quieren apedrearlo o la historia de su triunfo los convence?

—Oh, creo que sobre todo hay mucha curiosidad llegados a este punto. Han pasado tantas cosas durante el verano pasado… La sentencia en sí misma no obtuvo la atención de los medios que se merecía. Creo que dado a que el acuerdo era tan poco ortodoxo, el Ministerio prefirió dejar que pasara desapercibido. Ahora con el ciclo de noticias más lento y menos personas mirando por encima de los hombros de los periodistas trabajadores... la historia está ahí. En el peor de los casos podrían pedirme que no escribiera más, pero eso implicaría que tienen algo que esconder. Han habido, por supuesto, algunos búhos de personas que creen que aprendiste la lección demasiado rápido si es que lo estás haciendo tan bien como he escrito. Deberías pensar sobre cómo de difícil te resultó adaptarte a este desconocido mundo para el próximo artículo. Ahora, ¿podemos meter a Potter de alguna manera? Con él la historia pasaría de la segunda página a la primera.

—No —dijo Hermione con firmeza—. La idea es demostrar que Draco está bien parado por sus propios pies.

No sabía si Rita sabía que Draco y Harry habían pasado tiempo juntos ese año, pero a esas alturas no pensaba mencionarlo. La vida de Harry era suya y no iba a permitir que escribiera nada sobre él en esos artículos.

La mujer se ajustó las gafas.

—Una pena. Sería una buena historia—la mujer puso una extraña voz masculina—. "Oh sí, Potter y yo ahora somos como hermanos. Con el chico Weasley fuera de juego, Harry realmente necesitaba un nuevo mejor amigo. Me alegro de que pudiéramos estar ahí el uno para el otro".

El vaso en la mano de Hermione se hizo añicos de una manera que no había sucedido desde que era una niña pequeña.

—Deja a Harry fuera de esto, Skeeter. Eso era parte de nuestro acuerdo —ella respiró hondo y dejó salir la frustración. No parecía haber fragmentos de vidrio en su mano. Murmuró un hechizo rápido y los cristales salieron volando hacia la papelera al otro lado de la habitación.

La vieja bruja suspiró.

—Si insistes —dijo, como si no fuera de gran importancia—. Ahora, me gustaría hacer fotos para el próximo artículo, Draco. Tal vez una foto tuya en mangas de camisa, o cocinando en tu apartamento. Tendremos que asegurarnos de cubrir cuán difícil fue la transición para ti, cómo la ayuda vino de lugares inesperados... ese tipo de cosas. Un poco de humor, un poco de dolor. Aludir a la presencia de una mujer en tu vida sin previo aviso… —ese era su premio. Los artículos sobre un Draco Malfoy redimido eran una buena exclusiva, sin duda, pero su gran revelación vendría la última.

—La gente disfrutará verlo cocinar y aceptar los aspectos más desordenados y prácticos de la vida —dijo Hermione, tratando de bajar su temperamento—. Hace más fácil identificarse, no sólo a los nacidos de muggles y mestizos, sino incluso a las familias de sangre pura que no están tan bien económicamente como los Malfoy.

—Y seamos sinceros, nadie está tan bien de dinero como los Malfoy —agregó Rita. Estaban casi en la misma página de nuevo. Si bailaban el baile con cuidado, todos obtendrían lo que querían.

—Tengo un primer borrador del próximo artículo aquí —dijo Hermione—. Dame un momento.

La chica se excusó para ir a buscarlo. Unos segundos después, Skeeter definitivamente estaba tratando de provocarlo cuando le preguntó a Draco de repente:

—¿Tú y Granger, en serio? ¿O es todo un truco publicitario de algún tipo?

—¿Honestamente piensas que después de todas las cosas horribles que escribiste sobre ella hace unos años te dejaría inventar una historia sobre nosotros dos?

La bruja se encogió de hombros.

—Con todas las otras historias que escribí sobre ella, supuestamente tachadas como falsas, ¿quién se sorprendería con una acusación más por mi parte? Pero no se lo voy a preguntar a ella. Sé lo que vi. Te lo estoy preguntando a ti —la bruja levantó una ceja—. Tu madre va a ver este artículo y seguramente alguien se lo mencione a tu padre en su celda.

Draco sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo.

—Dudo que mi madre se sorprenda por completo. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Pasé muchos veranos quejándome de Hermione, de lo inteligente que era, de que no era justo... ahí hay una base.

—Hmmm —dijo Rita, mirando el plato frente a ella.

Hermione regresó a los pocos minutos con su proyecto de "entrevista" de Skeeter con Draco. No sería de ninguna manera la copia final. Sin duda, Skeeter le daría su propia llamarada dentro de los términos acordados. Pero era un punto en el que empezar mientras cenaban y negociaban sobre las diferentes secciones de la misma.

* * *

Hermione no se sorprendió cuando recibió su llamada mediante red Flu unos días más tarde. Lo cierto era que no había pensado que fuera a leer El Profeta en absoluto, pero debería haber sabido que Andrómeda se lo mencionaría tarde o temprano. Dejó la pluma sobre las notas que estaba escribiendo: Belby, la tienda de broma, sus viajes a Azkaban y ahora las negociaciones con Rita. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que encontraba tiempo para dormir. Pensaba que ya había aprendido la lección sobre extenderse demasiado en sus tareas, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

—¿Has visto esto, Hermione? No puedo creer que haya vuelto a las andadas otra vez. ¿Me oyes? Odio arrodillarme ante estas cosas.

—Realmente deberías comprarte uno de los espejos, Harry.

—George me envió uno pero no lo tengo configurado todavía —dijo Harry, moviéndose incómodo sobre sus rodillas.

—Ven y trae el espejo. Yo te lo configuro —le ofreció ella.

Harry llegó momentos después con ceniza sobre sus rodillas. Llevaba una copia de El Profeta en una mano y su espejo en la otra.

—¿Has leído esto?

—Siéntate mientras te preparo una taza de té —dijo ella con calma, volviendo a la cocina. Con un movimiento de su varita puso el agua a hervir.

El mago de cabello oscuro la miraba preparar el té tranquilamente mientras él arrugaba el periódico en su puño. Pronto entendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Ella hizo todo lo posible por recomponer su rostro antes de darse la vuelta.

—No es como la última vez. No la he chantajeado. Acabamos de... llegar a un acuerdo. Ella no va a escribir nada más sobre ti. He sido muy firme en eso.

Ella puso las tazas sobre la mesa y vertió el agua hirviendo en ellas.

Resignado, Harry se sentó en la silla y tiró el periódico cerca del té.

—Te aseguras de que la imagen de Malfoy se vea bien antes de la audiencia, ¿verdad?

—No podía hacer nada malo el hecho de intentarlo. Los aurores ya se encargaron de decirle a Draco hace semanas que no creían que hubiera cambiado... simplemente no han sabido encontrar algo que esté haciendo mal. Después de leer el diario de Draco finalmente Burke le cree, pero el Wizengammot no va a leer sus palabras. Tú sabes que ha cambiado. Sólo quiero ponerle las cosas fáciles al Wizengammot para que haga lo correcto.

El joven de cabello oscuro no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirarse las manos. Sabía demasiado bien que el hecho de que alguien fuera o no inocente a menudo no evitaba que los tribunales o la opinión pública hicieran sus propios juicios. Sirius nunca había tenido su día en la corte. Él y Malfoy podrían no ser los mejores amigos... pero se mostrarían civilizados el uno con el otro. Por el amor de Hermione. Por el amor de Teddy. Podrían llevarse bien.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Skeeter parece pensar que mencionar vuestra amistad ayudaría a Draco, ya sabes, una exclusiva que diga lo bien que os lleváis ahora y lo contento que estás de haberlo salvado de Azkaban. El héroe habitual. Pero creo que sería hacer tu vida mucho más complicada, creo que lo único que haría sería forzarte más.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Si crees que sería útil… —se detuvo. No le gustaba la idea de darle voluntariamente ninguna información personal a Rita Skeeter, pero la idea del dolor que le provocaría a Hermione el hecho de que el Wizengammot decidiera lanzar a Malfoy dentro de una celda en Azkaban era difícil de asimilar.

Sonriendo sinceramente a su amigo, Hermione lo besó en la mejilla.

—Si cambio de opinión te lo haré saber, pero no quiero ponerte en medio del espectáculo si puedo evitarlo. Ya es bastante malo que uno de nosotros esté yendo a la palestra.

Ambos se sentaron y hablaron un rato. El comienzo del plazo llegaría pronto para Harry. Incluso sin previo aviso, los búhos volarían el primero de septiembre, y quedarían en paz. Aunque Hogwarts estuviera relativamente aislado, no habría escondite.

—Por cierto, Andrómeda va a traer un pastel en mi cumpleaños. Si tú y Draco queréis ir... quiero decir, Dudley estará allí. Y Teddy. Pensé en invitar a Ginny también...

—Invítala. Y a Neville y Luna también. Haremos un gran día juntos. Y apuesto a que George también querrá venir. Draco y yo podemos llevar algo para comer, y tal vez una botella de vino —había una expresión extraña en el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué?

—No es nada... es que... suena bastante como a una fiesta de cumpleaños. No estoy seguro de haber tenido una alguna vez.

—Bueno, pues deberías. Será bueno para ti. Escribiré a Andrómeda y lo arreglaremos —una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de su amigo—. Vamos a configurar tu espejo.

Todavía tenía una montaña de tareas que hacer antes de su próxima clase con Belby, una docena de pociones que preparar y la esperanza de volver de nuevo a Azkaban para intentar hacer entrar en razón a Arnold, pero en ese momento se sentía bien saber que podía poner algunas cosas en orden.

* * *

 ***Mugglefied** : _Mugglelizado_.  
He querido dejar la palabra en inglés para que por fin se entienda el título de la historia :D

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	48. Estrellas

**NT : **2/4 :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: Estrellas.**

* * *

El segundo artículo se publicó una semana después del primero, tal y como se había planeado. La esperada carta de Narcissa llegó antes de que pudiera haber leído el segundo artículo, aunque evidentemente el primero fue suficiente para conseguir que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Hermione leyó la carta mientras bebía una taza de café y deseaba... bueno, deseaba que no supiera nada. ¿Tal vez esperaba que Narcissa se mostrara más tolerante con la elección de Draco con respecto a su pareja? Ella cambiaría de pensamiento… Posiblemente. Tal vez.

Hermione suspiró. Unos padres que no reconocían a su hija y otro par que probablemente no querrían tener nada que ver con su hijo de ahora en adelante. La Navidad sería silenciosa. O tal vez podrían seguir yendo a la Madriguera. Una nueva Navidad todavía estaba muy lejos. Le dio a la carta una lectura rápida.

 _Srta._ _Granger,_

 _aunque aprecio toda la ayuda que le has brindado a Draco este año, estoy muy preocupada por el artículo publicado sobre él en El Profeta._ _Anticipé que sucedería algo así._ _Si no cambias la narración tú misma otros lo harán por ti._

 _Todavía hay tiempo para organizar la manera correcta en la que Draco debería regresar a casa._ _Lo extraño mucho._

 _Narcissa._

La carta no había sido larga. Había demasiado de lo que Narcissa no quería escribir en una carta que pudiera ser interceptada... Pero Hermione podía leer entre líneas. Narcisa pensaba que estaban siendo innecesariamente obstinados y descuidados. Si ella supiera lo que estaba pasando...

Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había alguna forma de que Narcissa pudiera haberse imaginado lo de su pacto con Rita. No, imposible.

Dejó la carta y miró El Profeta otra vez. Había una impactante foto de Draco de pie en el fregadero, con las mangas de la camisa enrolladas para revelar sus antebrazos mientras lavaba los platos. Había sido colocado cuidadosamente por Rita y Hermione para mantenerlo en un ángulo que no mostrara su Marca Tenebrosa. Las fotos inmóviles de los muggles contrastaban con las de las otras historias de la página.

Rita preparó la escena con deleite en su párrafo inicial, hablando de cómo ella se le había acercado en la biblioteca y ambos habían ido a su casa en tren para que él preparara la cena. Había manipulado carne cruda y utilizado los utensilios de cocina muggle con facilidad. Hermione había estado allí también, pero no es que se la mencionara directamente en el artículo. Para cualquiera que leyera la entrevista, sonaba como si a Rita se le hubiera concedido una entrevista exclusiva en el ambiente íntimo y amistoso de la modesta sala de estar de Draco.

La entrevista se abrió paso con tanta naturalidad como era posible a través del tema de las dificultades que Draco había encontrado para adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida y su reciente aprecio por lo difícil que era para los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos tener que vivir en dos mundos tan diferentes. La presencia de Hermione entraba y salía de la historia con solo un atisbo de insinuación. Un vecino lo había llevado de compras al supermercado el primer día de ser llevado a su piso. Él mismo había logrado conseguir trabajo, y luego pasar a otro con horarios más fijos. El factor que le había impulsado a mantener su deseo de cambiar de empleo: la chica.

—Oh, me vais a hacer vomitar arcoíris —había dicho Rita esa noche, su pluma deteniéndose de repente.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—El romance vende, y eso es lo que estás buscando de todos modos.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Cierto —el artículo terminaba con la incertidumbre de Draco sobre lo que le depararía el futuro y algunas observaciones de Rita sobre su comportamiento.

* * *

Hermione suspiró. Draco ya se había ido a trabajar, y ella se pondría en camino para la clase con Belby tan pronto como su poción se hubiera enfriado lo suficiente como para embotellarla. Tendrían que ver a Skeeter de nuevo esa noche para comentar las reacciones al nuevo artículo y ver cuáles serían sus próximos pasos. Habían estado debatiendo entre hacer tres artículos más o cuatro, y si debían incluir una gran revelación antes o después de la audiencia de Draco. Hermione no quería que su presencia afectara los resultados, pero le habían prometido a la bruja una exclusiva. Si esperaban hasta después, Hermione no podría estar al lado de Draco durante lo que iba a ser un momento difícil para él.

Bueno, Belby la esperaba esa mañana, y tenía pensado ir a ver a Arnold esa misma tarde. También tenía que pasar por casa de Andrómeda para hablar sobre los planes de la fiesta de Harry.

* * *

El programa de lectura de verano estaba en pleno apogeo. Un niño pequeño al que le faltaban las paletas le sonrió a Draco mientras ponía tres libros sobre el mostrador para devolverlos y sacaba del bolsillo un papel bastante arrugado tras haber sido doblado muchas veces.

—Trez eztrellaz por favor.

Draco miró con escepticismo al chico después de ver la fecha de salida de los libros en la primera página.

—¿Has leído todos estos libros en solo una semana, Jared?

El niño asintió.

—Trez eztrellaz por favor —repitió. Se pasó la lengua por el hueco que había entre sus dientes de manera impaciente.

Draco abrió el cajón para buscar las pegatinas.

—¿Cuál ha sido tu favorito?

—El tehzero. Iba zobre dragonez y magoz.

—Los dragones son peligrosos —dijo Draco suavemente—. Aunque también lo son algunos magos.

El niño de siete años le dedicó a Draco una mirada fulminante que habría sido digna de Narcissa Malfoy.

—No zon realez. No zoy un bebé.

Draco quitó tres pegatinas del papel y las colocó en su hoja de lectura, que claramente había visto días mejores. Jared sonrió una vez y la dobló nuevamente dentro de su bolsillo. Luego se fue trotando hacia la sección de niños. Draco pudo ver a la madre del niño esperando en el vestíbulo mientras hablaba demasiado fuerte por el móvil.

Sacudió la cabeza. Móviles, espejos… ¿Qué habría desatado ese invento en el mundo mágico? ¿Y qué vendría después? ¿La televisión? ¿El Internet? Solo Salazar sabía qué tipo de entretenimiento del mundo muggle se llevaría al de los magos la próxima vez. Puso las pegatinas de vuelta en el cajón y rezó para no tener que volver a sacarlas ese día.

Puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a una madre arrastrar a unos traviesos niños hasta él.

—¿Llegamos tarde al círculo de lectura? —preguntó ella—. No le tires del cabello a Mindy, Justin —regañó a uno de los niños.

—No, en absoluto. Es en el fondo a la izquierda. No se perderán con la alfombra gigante de trenes rojos y los carteles llenos de purpurina colgando sobre ella. Hoy se leerán "Stellaluna" y "Dónde viven los monstruos".

Observó a la multitud alejarse y Teresa se acercó al escritorio unos minutos más tarde.

—Julia acaba de llamar. Harás el círculo de lectura hoy. En 10 minutos. Yo cubriré el escritorio.

Draco ordenó su puesto. No discutiría con ella. Era hora de poner caras cómicas, voces divertidas y todas esas otras cosas que entretenían a los niños pequeños. Se resignó a sacar el papel de estrellas de colores y deslizarlo en su bolsillo. Inevitablemente habría al menos dos o tres niños en la sala que afirmarían haber leído libros y todavía no haber recibido sus pegatinas.

A medida que caminaba por la alfombra de trenes, algunos de los niños lo reconocieron y empezaron a gritar.

—¡Draco va a leer la historia!

—Él hace los mejores sonidos de dragones.

—¡Siéntate a mi lado!

Draco hizo lo posible por no suspirar. Empezaría con "Dónde viven los monstruos", y tal vez para cuando terminara "Stellaluna" ya tendría bajo mínimos su energía. Se presentó a la multitud de niños sentados en la alfombra, así como a los padres que se acercaban, y cogió una silla. Se sentó deliberadamente en un ángulo en el que no viera el escritorio, donde sabía que Teresa estaría mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

* * *

Ginny se desplomó en la mesa frente a Hermione, limpiándose el hollín de las manos y dejando caer su bolso en el suelo.

—Había olvidado lo extenuante que es estar con mi familia. Trabajar con George todo el día y luego ir a casa con mamá y papá. Gracias por permitirme dormir aquí esta noche. ¿Cuándo os vais a mudar tú y Draco para poder alquilar esto? Porque seguís pensando en mudaros, ¿verdad?

—Estamos planeando hacerlo pero todavía no hemos encontrado un lugar. Estamos esperando a ver qué sucede con la audiencia de Draco. Quiero decir, todo debería salir bien, pero...

—Pero no quieres irte de aquí por si no recupera su magia, sólo por si acaso.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Se suponía que este iba a ser nuestro lugar. De Ron y mío. Con Harry al otro lado del pasillo. Un poco de normalidad para todos nosotros. Draco y yo necesitamos un lugar que sea nuestro, tener algo juntos. Tal vez un pequeño lugar en Hogsmeade. O quizás en la Londres muggle si las cosas no van bien el próximo mes. Puedo usar la red Flu o aparecerme en el estudio de Belby así que el lugar donde nos mudemos en realidad no me importa tanto, aunque lo ideal sería en cualquier parte lejos de Narcissa. Pica algo, hay un montón más. Draco está haciendo algunos recados, vendrá más tarde.

Ginny cogió una patata y la mordió desinteresadamente.

—Huelo demasiado a pólvora y babosas la mayor parte del tiempo en estos días. Estoy volando todo lo que puedo, pero las pruebas siguen estando a meses de distancia incluso para las ligas menores, y echo de menos el viento y la hierba —ella agarró su cabello y tiró de él para apretar más su cola de caballo—. En fin, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar con la fiesta de la próxima semana?

—Está todo controlado por ahora. Andrómeda se está encargando del pastel, Draco y yo traemos la comida y bebidas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aparecer y asegurarte de traer a George y Lee. Afortunadamente, después de todo este tiempo Dudley no reconocerá a tu hermano. ¿Quieres té o vino? —Hermione se levantó para hacer té pero se puso a dar vueltas por la cocina. Se asomó al caldero para comprobar que el Felix Felicis se estaba cocinando bien. Parecía estar a punto.

—No, solo un poco de agua por favor. No puedo creer que venga su primo muggle. ¿No fue horrible con Harry desde niños?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Están tratando de ser amigos. Solo tienes una familia.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Perdón?

—Tienes dos. Dos familias. La familia en la que naces y la familia que eliges. Eres mi hermana, Hermione. Reto a cualquiera, incluyéndote a ti, a que me diga lo contrario.

Hermione caminó hacia la pelirroja y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apoyando la cabeza contra la de ella por un momento.

—Gracias, Gin.

—Para eso estamos —apretó la mano de su amiga y las dos se separaron—. ¿Así que realmente está arreglando las cosas con Dudley?

—Parece que han arreglado las cosas este año. Además, Harry pasa mucho tiempo con Teddy y Andrómeda.

La esquina de la boca de Ginny se crispó, su expresión era completamente ilegible.

—No lo he visto mucho este verano.

Hermione se reclinó en su asiento con su té.

—Ha tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

—¿Todavía lees El Profeta? ¿Has visto lo que Skeeter ha escrito estos días? —preguntó Ginny, cambiando de tema.

—Lo he visto —el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

La voz de Draco llegó desde la entrada.

—¿Hermione?

—Estamos aquí. He dejado algo de comida en el horno para ti.

—Gracias. Si alguna vez veo otra estúpida estrellita dorada... —comentó él, irritado.

Cuando se inclinó para sacar la cena del horno, las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

Se enderezó abruptamente, casi golpeando sus manos en el interior del horno aún caliente.

—¿Qué?

Hermione se apiadó de él y se le acercó, besando su mejilla y quitándole hábilmente la pegatina en forma de estrella que se había quedado pegada en su culo, y luego otra en su codo.

—Oh, Salazar. Tal vez debería rendirme y terminar con esto.

Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de vino y tres copas. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y relataron sus días. Después de la tercera copa de vino, las chicas convencieron a Draco para que hiciera sus voces de dragones.

Ginny bostezó mientras Hermione extendía unas sábanas en el sofá. Luego ella y Draco se fueron a la cama.

* * *

Doug estaba teniendo un montón de espasmos en el momento en que los medimagos tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente. Nadie estaba del todo seguro de lo que había sucedido exactamente: se escucharon algunos ruidos sordos y aullidos de dolor... y luego un completo silencio para cuando Hermione llegó a la celda de nuevo. Había salido corriendo y gritando que necesitaba a alguien, quien fuera, para que viniera a ayudar. Hermione había observado con horror cómo se llevaban su cuerpo bajo una capa de hechizos de protección. Como Hermione había amenazado con seguirlos hasta San Mungo para asegurarse de que Doug fuera tratado con el máximo nivel de atención y el respeto que merecía, un medimago se había vuelto hacia ella y le había asegurado que se tomarían todas las precauciones y cuidados debidos.

Lo que había pasado ayudó a que se produjera el avance que necesitaba con Arnold. Cuando llegó a su celda lo puso al corriente sobre el estado de su presunto amigo. Nunca había dicho exactamente que fueran amigos, pero probablemente se conocieran. Doug nunca había dicho nada al respecto, y Arnold tampoco.

—Pensamos que había estado golpeando la cabeza contra las paredes. Alguien debería haberlas hechizado para que fueran más blandas. Es un peligro para sí mismo. Bueno, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que lo sabías antes de irme. Voy a San Mungo para asegurarme de que todo está en orden. O tan bien como podría esperarse. Haré todo lo posible para volver aquí con algún tipo de actualización, pero puede ser que ya tenga que ser mañana.

Arnold no dijo nada, tal y como había esperado que hiciera. Hermione no tenía tiempo para pasarse por la celda de Lucius ese día. Tendría que esperar. Se preguntó con inquietud si alguien le habría mencionado los artículos de Skeeter. Lucius no tenía visitas salvo la suya, pero era el tipo de cosas que los guardias podrían usar para atormentarlo.

—Eso es todo lo que quería decirte hoy. La poción Matalobos debería seguir viniendo con regularidad. Y espero que todavía estés recibiendo la atención médica que necesitas. Te ves mejor que la primera vez que estuve aquí. Y veo que las mantas de la cama todavía están aquí, lo cual parece una buena señal. Será mejor que me vaya —ella alisó su túnica y se volvió para irse. La voz fue tan silenciosa que casi la pasa por alto.

—Habla con ellos antes de que no quede ninguno de nosotros.

Ella se paró en seco, congelada.

—No tengo forma de contactarlos.

Hubo un silencio tan largo que tuvo miedo de haberle hecho cambiar de parecer, pero palabra por palabra, Arnold comenzó a darle instrucciones y Hermione buscó apresuradamente en sus bolsillos algo con lo que escribir.


	49. Salvando

**NT : **3/4 n.n

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: Salvando.**

* * *

Estaba en mitad de su clase programada cuando abordó el tema. Había esperado hasta terminar de cortar las alas de las crisopas frente a ella.

—Como he mencionado antes, he estado visitando regularmente a los dos magos con licantropía que actualmente están encarcelados en Azkaban. He tenido un gran avance con uno de ellos esta semana. Arnold me ofreció instrucciones para organizar una reunión con otras personas de su especie. Ahora sé cómo llegar a ellas y ver qué tipo de ayuda puedo ofrecerles.

Belby inspeccionó las crisopas desmembradas sobre la tabla de cortar de Hermione antes de responder, poniendo los cuerpos de las moscas en un frasco y las alas en otro, lo que indicaba que habían sido cortadas correctamente. Si hubiera dejado alguna parte del cuerpo en las alas, las habría rechazado.

—Bueno. Espero que seas la mitad de lista de lo que creo que eres.

Ella esperó un momento, creyendo que diría algo más. Al ver que no fue así, cogió el siguiente ingrediente que necesitaba y empezó a rallar la raíz de ajenjo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que sería extremadamente imprudente asistir a esa reunión a solas. Sé que no eres una persona imprudente. Y como se podría suponer, seguro que sabes que debes planificar la reunión en base a las fases de la luna. Inclina el ajenjo en un ángulo de 45 grados.

Hermione ajustó su muñeca unos tres grados y continuó.

—No tengo ninguna intención de ir sola, pero tampoco creo que sea necesario ir con una escuadra de aurores. Estaba pensando en pedírselo a algunos compañeros que entendieran mis objetivos. ¿Estarías interesado en ir conmigo? ¿O en ayudarme con los detalles?

—Eso está bastante fuera del alcance de nuestro contrato actual.

—Lo está, pero pensé que podrías querer darme un consejo relevante o tener interés profesional en asistir.

Belby hizo un sonido evasivo y fue a buscar la solución de una poción adelgazante al otro lado de la habitación. Era muy popular en esa época del año.

—Teniendo en cuenta el ciclo lunar, ¿cuándo crees que es el momento más adecuado para organizar un encuentro con tal comunidad?

—Teniendo en cuenta que los ánimos, la magia y la testosterona podrían estar elevadas antes de la luna llena, supongo que el mejor momento para organizar una visita sería después de que la luna llena haya pasado.

—¿Pero?

—Pero no inmediatamente después, ya que es probable que tengan lesiones y necesiten un par de días para recuperarse —Belby hizo un sonido que sólo alguien que había estado trabajando con él durante meses reconocería como que la respuesta no estaba del todo bien—. ¿He conseguido demostrar que soy tan inteligente como esperabas? —ella realmente no tenía el tiempo ni la energía para jugar a juegos en ese momento. El final del mes se acercaba junto con la luna llena, el cumpleaños de Harry y la audiencia de Draco. Todo llegaría al mismo tiempo.

—Es menos probable que un hombre lobo se hiera a sí mismo durante la luna llena si su familia no lo ha encerrado anteriormente. Por lo general se lesionan tratando de escapar o descargando su frustración por estar aislados. Sin embargo, yo te recomendaría esperar hasta el segundo o tercer día después de la luna llena para asegurarte de que los dolores de la transformación en sí han disminuido... pero aun así todavía seguiría siendo demasiado pronto —le informó Belby.

Hermione apretó los dientes. ¿No había dicho ella lo mismo hacía un momento?

—Agradezco el consejo. Tengo la intención de tomar todas las precauciones necesarias antes de hacer el contacto.

No tenía mucho tiempo. La luna llena fue ayer. Tendría que pensar algo rápidamente para no más tarde que el domingo. ¿Sería mejor hacer la quedada por la mañana o por la tarde? Si tan sólo Remus estuviera ahí...

El maestro de pociones le dedicó una mirada larga y considerada.

—No lo hagas este mes, Hermione. No vas a tener tiempo de planearlo para que salga bien y lo último que queremos es que esto vaya mal. Tómate tu tiempo.

—Ellos no merecen tener que esperar más de lo necesario —argumentó Hermione.

—Espera hasta el próximo mes y pondré a tu disposición todos los conocimientos que pueda —su voz sonaba sorprendentemente firme.

—¿Así que tengo que pasar las próximas cuatro semanas tratando de explicarle a Arnold por qué no he actuado siguiendo el consejo que me ha dado? Lo único que va a provocar eso es que todos los meses en los que he tratado de ganarme su confianza se vayan al traste. Y no hay nadie más a quien pueda acudir. Tiene que ser este fin de semana, con o sin tu ayuda —dejó la raíz ajenjo y el rallador y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

Belby se quitó unas cuantas pelusas de la parte frontal de la chaqueta.

—Tu equipo debe estar formado por no más de cuatro personas, todos ellos hábiles con sus varitas pero no propensos a reaccionar exageradamente. Suponiendo que todo vaya bien, probablemente os mantendrán durante un par de noches. Piensa que posiblemente yo sé más que tú en este tema. Incluir a un licántropo en tu grupo también jugaría a tu favor.

Hermione se puso tensa por un momento, pero trató de calmarse. No debía ser una sabelotodo. Ese hombre probablemente tenía más experiencia que ella en esa área. Pero si así era... ¿por qué no le había ofrecido más ayuda en los últimos ocho meses?

—Dudo que el Ministerio me conceda el permiso necesario para liberar a Arnold, no cuento con ello ni siquiera para una sola noche.

—Hay otros Remus en el mundo. ¿Realmente crees que él era el único que tomaba mi poción Matalobos? Espera un mes más para hacer los arreglos oportunos y si todavía estás decidida a hacerlo... tendrás ayuda. Mientras tanto, termina el segundo lote de la poción adelgazante en lo que yo recojo esta tanda. Tengo seis viales de poción para que te lleves a casa. Quiero un informe completo indicando cómo reconoces cada una de las pociones y qué salió mal con ellas.

Los zapatos de Belby puntearon el suelo de piedra cuando se fue a recoger los viales. Con los labios fruncidos, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y cogió el resto de lo que necesitaba para conseguir llenar otro caldero con la poción que adelgazaba a las brujas que la tomaban. Era una poción horrible. Podía hacerte perder alrededor de siete kilos, lo suficiente como para hacer que te vieras bien en una noche de fiesta, pero todo volvería a su sitio al día siguiente, y ni el perder ni el ganar el peso de nuevo era agradable. La opinión de Hermione era que cualquiera que quisiera gastar el dinero en esa poción (que costaba prácticamente su peso en oro), necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades urgentemente.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se preguntó si Belby había conocido a alguno de los licántropos que vivían ahí fuera. ¿Sí? ¿No? Tal vez valdría la pena esperar un mes. Trató de no imaginar a aquellas personas solas en el bosque, rompiéndose los huesos y transformándose cada vez que la luna llena se elevaba... No. Tenía que concentrarse en esa estúpida poción para la pérdida de peso. Se dedicó a eso durante la siguiente hora. En el momento en que Belby volvió con los viales se encontró aceptando a regañadientes posponer su encuentro con los licántropos por un mes. No tenía ningún sentido ir sin preparación... especialmente si Belby sabía más cosas que no le había contado todavía.

* * *

La cosa estaba tranquila en su puesto de trabajo, así que Draco se encontró hojeando un libro que alguien había devuelto aquel día. Era un libro sobre ciencia. Probablemente sólo fuera nivel básico, pero explicaba claramente algunas de las fuerzas con las que trabajaban en el mundo muggle, como la electricidad, las ondas de radio...

Al oír pasos que se acercaban cerró el libro y fingió que estaba haciendo otra cosa.

Tal vez volvería a echarle un ojo a lo largo de la tarde, cuando la nueva voluntaria de la biblioteca se fuera. Se había acercado al mostrador para entablar conversación con él, que trataba de ser todo lo amable que podía... pero que no dejaba de pensar en que sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas más hasta que pudiera volver a casa con Hermione.

De repente, la sonrisa en su rostro era mucho más natural y notablemente menos falsa.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba vacío de nuevo. Parecía casi vergonzoso todo ese espacio inutilizado durante el verano.

Hermione se prometió a sí misma que después de su reunión iría a dar un paseo por los jardines y tal vez invitaría a Neville a una bebida si se encontraba por allí. Sonrió a la mujer sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

—Me sorprendió bastante saber de ti, Hermione. Supongo que no has reconsiderado aceptar cualquiera de nuestros puestos docentes vacantes, ¿verdad?

La joven bruja se rió entre dientes.

—No, realmente no. Tengo las manos ocupadas con otras cosas. Aunque espero que hayas considerado mi sugerencia para comenzar a ofrecer el curso a los de primer año.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que el curso debe ser ofrecido a los de primer año. El problema es que no tengo a nadie que lo imparta.

La boca de Hermione se secó.

—¿Y qué tal si fuera un curso de seminario? ¿Una vez al mes?

—¿Te estás ofreciendo como voluntaria?

Hermione dejó escapar un soplo de aire. No tenía tiempo para empezar otra cosa. Ellos tendrían que ser capaces de encontrar a alguien para hacerlo.

—Voy a pensar en ello pero la verdad es que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para eso. Debe de haber alguien que pueda hacerlo.

La directora hizo un sonido evasivo.

—Bueno, ya que no estás aquí para cumplir mi sueño de que aceptes ser la profesora de Estudios Muggles, tal vez te gustaría iluminarme con el motivo de tu aparición. No es que no me guste tu compañía, pero como has dejado claro que eres una mujer ocupada...

—Bueno, da la casualidad de que son esos proyectos que tengo entre manos los que me traen aquí. Me reuniré con un cónclave de personas que sufren de licantropía en aproximadamente un mes. Mi plan es ofrecerles la poción Matalobos. También espero ser capaz de dar algún día con una cura... Pero mis objetivos son más grandes que eso. A estas personas no se les ha dado una alternativa a la vida que actualmente están viviendo. No tienen oportunidad de educación, ningún lugar al que ir... y me imagino que habrá hombres, mujeres, y niños. Como directora, ¿aceptaría a un niño con licantropía en Hogwarts?

—Nunca antes se había planteado esa cuestión.

—Te aseguro que yo la voy a plantear. Estos niños están fuera de las fronteras de la sociedad mágica en este momento. Estoy segura de que existen y de que tienen magia de sobra. Si uno de estos niños quisiera venir a Hogwarts, ¿existiría un lugar para él?

La respiración ligeramente irregular de Minerva era la única señal de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Te das cuenta del nivel de dificultad de lo que estás pidiendo?

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás arriesgando si dices que no? ¿Podemos correr el riesgo de empezar a construir puentes de esperanza en este momento?

La directora de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tomó una respiración profunda.

—Voy a darle cuidadosa consideración a lo que me planteas. Incluso con la guerra acabada, muchos padres todavía tenían miedo de enviar a sus hijos de vuelta aquí este año, ya sabes. La escuela debe ser un lugar seguro si queremos que sobreviva.

Esto era más difícil de vender de lo que Hermione había esperado. Dejaría sus otras propuestas para otro día. Las aulas vacías de Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano habrían resultado un buen espacio para ayudar a algunos de estos estudiantes a ponerse al día. Bueno, ya habría tiempo para hablarlo más tarde. El verano ya se habría acabado para cuando tuviera la reunión con ellos.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tengas una respuesta en aproximadamente un mes?

—Creo que podría ser posible. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? ¿Te gustaría quedarte para el té?

—Una taza de té sería genial. Y después podría dar un paseo por los jardines, si no tienes ninguna objeción.

La directora llamó a un elfo doméstico y el té estuvo listo pronto. La conversación se desvió hacia el estado de salud de cada una. Luego, Hermione le preguntó cómo iban los trabajos de reconstrucción. Incluso después de un año todavía había algunas cosas que debían arreglarse. Calcetines llenos de reglados habían llegado justo a tiempo para Navidad, los suficientes como para todos los estudiantes que se alojaban allí durante las fiestas. La directora tenía sus sospechas acerca de quién había sido el que había suministrado los regalos, pero parecía ser un gesto altruista.

Hermione le contó a Minerva lo grande que estaba Teddy y que todos los Weasleys parecían estar bien desde la última vez que los vio. Su círculo de amigos comunes y conocidos se había reducido durante la guerra. Habían habido tantas bajas... Cuando la conversación llegó a su fin Hermione habría jurado que su vieja profesora estaba triste de verla marchar.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con que le resultaba más fácil que la última vez que había estado allí. Se tomó su tiempo para ir hasta la torre de Gryffindor y mirar alrededor de la sala común. McGonagall le había dado la contraseña. No lloró. Su pecho no se contrajo y el dolor era ni más ni menos que el que había esperado.

Miró en dirección a su sillón favorito cerca del fuego. También se tomó un tiempo para mirar por una de las ventanas. Recordó con una sonrisa el primer día en el que Ron y Harry habían aprendido que no podían subir las escaleras que daba a los dormitorios de las chicas. Todas las noches que pasó haciendo la tarea hasta tarde. El día en que Harry abrió el huevo de oro del torneo de los Tres Magos. Jugar al ajedrez con Ron.

Vagó por los pasillos de vuelta al castillo y se dirigió fuera, a los invernaderos, para ver si podía encontrar a Neville.

* * *

Se encontraba cogiendo los artículos que necesitaba y poniéndolos en su carrito de la compra: pollo, huevos, té… Draco pensó que aquella podía ser la última vez que estuviera empujando un carrito por el supermercado. Era una idea extraña. Todo podría cambiar en tan sólo unos días. No tendría que ir de compras o cocinar nunca más, suponiendo que pudiera convencer a Hermione de tener elfos domésticos.

Seguramente que no podría oponerse a un par de elfos si le recordaba que en su casa los que tratarían bien.

Arrojó una caja de cereales de chocolate en su carrito. Tal vez volviera después de todo... independientemente de lo que pasara en el Ministerio. Dos días.

Fue a buscar los calcetines. Si pudiera comprar un par más tal vez podría evitar llevar su ropa a la lavandería de nuevo... si todo salía bien.

Tan pronto como se dirigió al cajero y el joven empezó a empaquetar su compra Draco pensó que tal vez no debería haber comprado tantas cosas. Tendría que cargar con todas las bolsas todo el camino a casa. Bueno, al menos haría algo de ejercicio. Sonrió para sí mismo. Desde luego parecía mucho más en forma esos días.

* * *

 **NT :** ¿Listos para el último capítulo del maratón? :)

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	50. Soirée

**Capítulo 50 : Soirée.**

* * *

Draco terminó de abotonarse la camisa y admiró el reflejo de sí mismo en el espejo por un momento.

—Me sienta tan bien la ropa muggle que podría no echar de menos las túnicas... si no fuera por el hecho de que éstas son mucho más cómodas... —sonrió.

Alguien rió a su lado.

—Después de todos estos meses, ¿volverías a vestir túnicas en lugar de pantalones vaqueros y camisas? —preguntó, mirando por encima de él. Ella se había puesto un vestido verde con un estampado de flores. Los vestidos no eran por lo general su primera opción, pero pensó que podría hacer el esfuerzo esa noche.

—Las túnicas son mucho más cómodas. ¿Alguna vez has llevado una de seda de acromántula?

—Eh... no. Bueno, supongo que voy a disfrutar de la vista mientras pueda entonces. Tenemos que irnos pronto o llegaremos tarde.

Draco volvió a mirar el espejo justo para ver a Hermione tirarse sobre la cama. Sus tacones estaban en el aire para mantenerlos fuera de la colcha, mostrando sus pantorrillas.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí.

—No vas a librarte de esta tan fácilmente. Vamos, tenemos una fiesta a la que ir, no quiero llegar tarde.

El rubio rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Si hubiera alguna manera de poder imaginarme en otro lugar y directamente aparecer allí...

—Pronto, Draco. Pronto. —ella se levantó de la cama y se reunió con él para darle un beso—. Ahora vamos a coger el metro. Ya está todo preparado y esperando en la cocina.

Ambos salieron del apartamento de la mano. En un tiempo considerablemente mayor de lo que les hubiera llevado aparecerse, Hermione y Draco llegaron a Grimmauld Place. Hermione llevaba una cesta cubierta colgando de uno de sus brazos, y Draco una bolsa con un par de botellas de vino y un regalo de cumpleaños.

Kreacher los recibió en la puerta llevando un sombrero de papel en el que ponía "feliz cumpleaños". Se rascó el elástico por debajo de la barbilla.

—Bienvenidos, señorita, señor.

—Hola, Kreacher, ¿dónde están todos?

—La ama Andrómeda está en la cocina. El amo y el gordo se encuentran en la sala de estar con el niño.

—¡Kreacher! Dudley no es tan gordo.

—Él salta cuando ve a Kreacher y todo su cuerpo tiembla —dijo el elfo, desafiante—. Por aquí, señorita, señor.

El elfo cerró la puerta y arrastró los pies por el pasillo. Hermione estaba contenta de ver que, además de acabar con las morbosas decoraciones que había colgando de las paredes anteriormente, finalmente habían enmarcado y colgado algunos cuadros en su lugar. Eran de paisajes más bien estándar y, un par de ellos tenían fotos de sus padres. Todo tenía un poco el aspecto de estar inacabado... pero al menos Harry había hecho algún tipo de intento.

—Yo podría enseñarle a convertirse en un buen decorador —se ofreció Draco en voz baja.

—No creo que sea necesario —respondió Hermione—. ¿Por qué no vas allí a ver cómo va Dudley? Yo iré a llevar la comida a la cocina —tomó la bolsa de Draco y vio que sus ojos se abrían ligeramente—. Vas a estar bien. Vamos.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro y se desvió hacia el salón mientras Kreacher y Hermione desaparecían por la puerta de la cocina. Harry Potter, un muggle, y su primo bebé. Una sonrisa irónica se apoderó de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era la situación más incómoda en la que había estado. Aunque sin duda entraría en el top diez. Pero no era la peor. Y Hermione había dicho que los otros estarían al llegar. Intentó buscar en su cerebro algún tema del que él, Potter y el muggle no hubieran hablado la última vez que se vieron. Bueno, Teddy podría ser uno. La gente se preocupaba en exceso por los bebés.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Potter.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

Draco saludó a Dudley y divisó a Teddy en un parquecito infantil en la esquina de la habitación. Parecía todo un poco fuera de lugar en comparación con como solía estar antes. Pensó que Potter realmente debería comprar algunos muebles nuevos. ¿Quién sabía cuántas generaciones de la familia Black se habían sentado u hecho Merlín sabe qué en esos sofás?

—Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

Dudley le devolvió el saludo. Después de un momento de vacilación, preguntó:

—¿Te sigo cayendo bien?

Hubo una breve pausa mientras Draco digería la pregunta y trataba de pensar en lo que tenía en común con el enorme chico que lo miraba incómodamente.

—¿A pesar de no tener magia? Sí. Mañana tengo la vista en el Ministerio para ver si piensan que he aprendido la lección.

—No puedo creer que te hayan convocado un sábado —dijo Harry.

—Creo que nadie podía soportar la idea de citarme hoy y dejarme libre un día antes.

Dudley intentó reírse.

—Bueno, al menos sé que hay una persona aquí que no me hechizará ni me hará cosas raras.

Potter parecía un poco molesto con su comentario.

—Teddy no puede controlarse todavía. Él no quería golpearte con esa botella. Sólo la hizo volar por la habitación y accidentalmente impactó en tu cabeza.

Draco quiso intervenir en la conversación.

—Os puedo asegurar que si hago volar algo por la habitación esta noche, podréis ver mi brazo en movimiento antes.

Los tres tuvieron una pequeña charla durante unos minutos. Draco preguntó cómo iban las cosas con el trabajo de Dudley y respondió a las preguntas de cortesía a su vez. Fue casi un alivio cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, incluso aunque el ruido que hizo Kreacher para aparecerse provocara que Dudley se estremeciera de una manera extraña. Harry cogió a Teddy y lo cargó en su cadera mientras empezaba a inquietarse.

—Te queda muy bien la pose de madre, Potter —comentó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que serlo. No podré verlo tanto como quisiera cuando comience como profesor en septiembre.

Una voz femenina flotó por el pasillo.

—¡Harry! —un breve momento después, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood aparecieron por la esquina de la habitación.

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó al ver a Lovegood, pero trató de recordarse a sí mismo que lo había perdonado hacía meses.

—Oh Merlín, Harry, es bueno verte —dijo la pelirroja, dándole un abrazo con un solo brazo para evitar aplastar a Teddy—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Lovegood tenía una sonrisa en su tranquila cara.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry —miró a su alrededor, tan serena como siempre. Había una corona de flores en su pelo, eran de color rosa, púrpura, amarillo, y azul. Un pétalo suelto se había caído y enredado en el pelo.

—¿Puedo ofreceros algo? Creo que Hermione y Andrómeda estaban preparando la comida en la cocina —dijo el moreno mientras se colocaba a Teddy en la otra cadera.

—Tú eres el cumpleañero, no hace falta que traigas las bebidas, esta fiesta es para ti —señaló Ginny—. ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

Harry les señaló una mesa donde Ginny y Luna pudieron depositar los regalos que habían traído.

—Realmente no tenéis que darme nada.

—Los regalos en los cumpleaños son tradicionales, Harry. Nadie debería tener que esperar hasta tener 19 para celebrar su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Voy a ir a ver lo que Andrómeda y Hermione están haciendo. No vayas a venir a espiar, eh —dijo la chica.

Luna se quedó atrás y se sentó en el sofá junto a Dudley. Su falda de plata hacía juego con sus ojos... .excepto por el estampado de mariquitas que se movían de una manera bastante realista sobre ella. Sonrió a Dudley.

—Pareces incómodo. No tienes por qué estarlo. Se supone que las fiestas son divertidas.

Draco observó que Dudley no se veía más cómodo después de eso.

En poco tiempo, George y Neville también llegaron. George le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda y Neville le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. Kreacher se volvió a aparecer en el salón.

—La fiesta puede ahora comenzar.

El cumpleañero y sus amigos siguieron al pequeño elfo a la cocina.

Había serpentinas y confeti por todas partes, y un gran pastel con glaseado de chocolate y plumas de azúcar pegadas en ella. Un plato de bocadillos y otro con frutas sobre la mesa. Había botellas de vino y un montón de vasos. También empanadas de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla.

Las personas se dispersaron alrededor de la mesa para empezar a comer y alguien encendió la radio. La cocina estaba llena de sillas, pero Harry mantuvo a Teddy en brazos hasta que Andrómeda se lo quitó para que pudiera comer.

Kreacher era el único que llevaba un sombrero de cumpleaños. George, tratando de ser amable, preguntó dónde estaban el resto de los sombreros. Pensaba que Ginny o Hermione debían haber sido las responsables de eso.

—El amo Regulus se lo dio a Kreacher —declaró el elfo.

En realidad no había respuesta a ese tipo de cosas. ¿El elfo había mantenido hasta ese día un sombrero que le había regalado un niño hacía cuántas décadas?

—Bueno. Te queda bien —dijo George, moviéndose hacia la mesa para ver si podía encontrar una bebida un poco más fuerte.

Draco se encontró estando torpemente de pie a un lado de la estancia a pesar de conocer a la mayoría de las personas de la habitación. Hermione todavía seguía hablando con sus amigos y Draco pronto se vio junto a Dudley, que se había acercado con un plato en la mano y la mirada llena de nerviosismo.

—La chica rubia que no parpadea sigue tratando de hablar conmigo —murmuró el chico con tensión.

El ex Slytherin hizo lo que pudo por no reírse de lo que parecía atormentar al primo de Potter. Sólo podía imaginar lo difícil que era para ambos estar ahí juntos en ese momento.

—Ella tiene ese efecto en la mayoría de las personas, pero es inofensiva —se detuvo al recordar quinto año—. Bueno, tal vez no es inofensiva del todo, pero no tiene malas intenciones.

El muggle dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Draco se encontró tratando de mantener una conversación con Dudley. A medida que le hablaba sobre la compañía de seguros en la que trabajaba, Draco se convencía cada vez más de que era el trabajo más aburrido que existía. Afortunadamente, Draco fue salvado por la chica Weasel después de un corto periodo de tiempo que realmente se sintió como una eternidad.

Ginny se acercó y empujó a Teddy en sus brazos.

—¿Puedes cogerlo un momento? Tengo que ir a traer los regalos. Gracias.

A Draco no le dio tiempo a asimilar que tenía un bebé en brazos cuando la más joven de los Weasley ya había salido de la habitación. Le hizo muecas al niño, que había empezado a inquietarse, y acto seguido se dio cuenta de que su cabello se había vuelto rubio.

Dudley acabó de hablar acerca de los seguros y las reclamaciones y observó a Teddy.

—Se está retorciendo mucho.

—Por lo general los bebés suelen retorcerse —dijo Andromeda con sequedad mientras se acercaba a ellos. No se ofreció a coger a Teddy—. Realmente espero que Harry se vaya a ejercer de profesor este año, y que a ti te devuelvan la magia. Podrás venir a ver y a cuidar a tu primo mientras él no esté. Después de todo, cuando vuelvas a poder usar la red Flu sólo tardarás unos segundos.

—Lo mismo ocurrirá con Harry —murmuró Draco.

Si Andrómeda oyó el comentario entre dientes, lo ignoró.

—¿Has hablado con tu madre desde la última vez que nos vimos?

El heredero Malfoy rió.

—Esa carta fue demasiado buena en comparación con lo que esperábamos. Ella piensa que estamos cometiendo un terrible error y que debería permitir que me organizara una fiesta formal de bienvenida al mundo mágico.

—A tu madre le encantan las formalidades. ¿Cuándo vuelve de Francia?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Su exilio era de un año. Ese año termina mañana. Me pregunto si el Wizengammot la incluirá en la sesión especial de mañana o si sólo estaré yo.

Andrómeda se quedó pensativa después de quitarle a su nieto de los brazos.

—Sería muy propio de Cissy tenernos a todos esperando tener noticias de ella. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

En un momento, Draco notó cómo Luna había acaparado a Dudley de nuevo. Longbottom y Potter estaban sonriéndose el uno al otro mientras charlaban. De repente George le puso un vaso en la mano a Harry y comenzó a golpear la mesa con una cuchara.

—¡Unas palabras! ¡Unas palabras!

Harry rió y se ajustó las gafas en la nariz.

—Bueno, yo sólo quiero agradeceros a todos por estar aquí. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y sí, estoy feliz de que estéis aquí conmigo. Me temo que no he hecho la noticia oficial todavía, pero si hay alguien aquí que todavía no lo sepa, bueno... voy a volver de nuevo a Hogwarts, esta vez como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Agradecería que no se divulgara la noticia públicamente hasta después del 1 de septiembre, sólo quería que lo supierais.

Hermione sintió cómo un brazo se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura. Luego miró a Draco.

—Gracias por estar aquí esta noche.

—No quiero estar en ningún lugar en el que tú no estés —respondió él, inclinándose para besándola.

Cuando la mayoría de la comida hubo desaparecido y Harry hubo abierto todos los regalos, algunos de los presentes empezaron a despedirse. Andrómeda y Teddy fueron los primeros en irse. Dudley tenía un razonable camino en coche hasta su casa, por lo que agradeció el hecho de que Andrómeda se fuera primero. George estaba un poco borracho, murmurando algo acerca de que Lee le estaba organizando una cita doble en el pub. Luna se excusó en que no le gustaba dejar solo a su padre tanto tiempo por las tardes, pero les dedicó a todos una alegre sonrisa antes de irse, y le advirtió a Harry que tuviera cuidado con los nargles cuando llegara a Hogwarts: la plaga del año pasado había sido bastante severa.

Draco se encontró sentado alrededor de la mesa con Longbottom, Ginny, Hermione, y Potter, tal y como había sido en la víspera de Año Nuevo.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos —dijo Ginny, mirando significativamente a Draco y Hermione.

—Sí —respondió él, arrastrando las palabras—. Al menos dos de nosotros hemos avanzado en nuestros propósitos de Año Nuevo. Hermione es aprendiz de Belby y ambos fuimos a París —entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Y tú ya no limpias los platos de los demás —añadió Ginny alegremente—. Yo no voy tan mal tampoco . Sólo tenía dos objetivos y ya me he graduado, así que estoy a mitad de camino.

Harry pasó las manos por su cabello.

—Bueno, entre Dudley y yo ya no hay tanta tensión. También he cuidado yo solo a Teddy durante todo un fin de semana.

—¿Has podido arreglártelas para cruzar esas dos plantas, Neville?

—La verdad es que no; Pomona ya me advirtió que había una incompatibilidad fundamental entre las razas, pero sigo siendo profesor en Hogwarts el próximo año y he aprobado los EXTASIS que más me preocupaban…

Los ex Gryffindor empezaron una conversación con aire familiar durante un tiempo y Draco sorbió su bebida mientras los escuchaba. Potter y Ginny parecían haber aceptado su relación con su amiga, y eran más amigable con él de lo que en un principio había esperado. Miró a Longbottom a través de la mesa y se preguntó si le había perdonado todos esos años de tormento. Él no lo hubiera hecho de estar en sus zapatos... Pero Longbottom estaba allí sentado, y parecía estar muy a gusto. El niño tímido al que Draco solía intimidar había desaparecido.

Por fin, la silla de Hermione se movió y se excusó en que ella y Draco tenían que coger el tren.

—Quedan solo horas para que se encuentre con el Wizengammot —protestó Ginny—. Nadie va a notar si os aparecéis en casa más tarde.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo Hermione—. El punto era que Draco pasara un año viviendo como un muggle.

—El punto es que no voy a correr el riesgo de que no me devuelvan mi magia mañana por ahorrarme media hora de camino a casa —intervino Draco—. Caffrey, Burke y probablemente todo el Wizengammot están mirando con lupa todo lo que hago.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la mesa y le dio un abrazo amistoso a su amigo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

Él le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros? —preguntó, mirando a Draco y a Hermione.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Si pudieras no mencionar a nadie lo de nuestra relación... Le prometí a Skeeter que le daría la exclusiva después de la audiencia de mañana —miró a Ginny y Neville—. Y vosotros también. Es parte de mi trato con Skeeter para que escriba artículos decentes sobre Draco. Una historia sobre mí a cambio de algo que podría ayudar a Draco. Que no salga de esta habitación —miró a los otros—. No he podido ver aún el borrador final del artículo que está escribiendo.

—Debería haberlo supuesto... —dijo Ginny.

—De todos modos no importa. La audiencia tiene que ir bien mañana. Será mejor que Draco y yo nos vayamos ya a casa.

—Nosotros deberíamos irnos también —dijo Neville. Él y Ginny se acercaron a la chimenea mientras que Hermione subía las escaleras a la planta principal.

Draco agarró la manga de Potter.

—Vas a ir mañana, ¿verdad? No es por mí. Hermione te necesita. Y si no estás allí ella no tendrá ninguna excusa para quedarse.

—Voy a estar allí —dijo Potter sin dudar—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer? Si te mandan a Azkaban... va a destrozarla, Malfoy.

—No quiero ir a Azkaban. Y no quiero hacerle daño. Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano para que eso no suceda... aunque me imagino que aun así va a tenerme practicando toda la noche las respuestas a las preguntas que me harán mañana —esbozó una media sonrisa. Seguramente lo haría, porque ella era Hermione. Y cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para evitar perderla... no importaba lo aburrido o ridículo que fuera, él iba a hacerlo.

Después de un viaje en el metro y un paseo hasta su edificio, Hermione y Draco llegaron a casa. Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione no quería practicar para la audiencia.

—Vamos simplemente a estar juntos esta noche... Hemos hecho todo lo posible

Se sentaron en el sofá, delante de la chimenea, y se acurrucaron. A pesar de que era verano, encendieron el fuego. Draco puso su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione y ella le acarició el pelo. Hablaron un poco, otras veces guardaron silencio.

La conversación pasó de ser una charla intrascendente a la realidad que enfrentarían mañana.

—¿Has pasado un año viviendo como un muggle y todavía no te has montado en el London Eye? Iremos mañana por la noche.

—Me he montado en un avión. ¿No es lo mismo?

—Es una experiencia totalmente diferente. Tienes que verlo.

Se acomodó un poco en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Caffrey y Burke me recogerán por la mañana y me aparecerán en el Ministerio —ella le acarició el pelo de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio. Quería estar a su lado durante todo aquello—. Lo sé. Yo estaré bien. Tú mantente en el área de observación con Potter. Estará allí —tenían un acuerdo con Skeeter y no quería pensar en su venganza si ella no conseguía su primicia. Ya les había dicho anteriormente que escribir algo para beneficiar a alguien era aburrido—. Cuando tenga mi magia de vuelta voy a llevarte de nuevo a París, a Venecia... vamos a ir a las ciudades más románticas y...

—No necesito ir a ninguna parte. Sólo te necesito a ti —ella se inclinó y le dio un beso—. Vamos. Vamos a la cama.

* * *

 **NT :** Pues este maratón de Mugglefied ha llegado a su fin :) Espero que os haya gustado mi humilde y pequeño regalo de Navidad para todos vosotros, fieles lectores.

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	51. Convocado

**NT : **¡Holaaaa! :D Mañana es el último día del año y quería que empezarais el 2018 con una sonrisa. En la publicación de mi página de Facebook votasteis para decidir qué traducción sería la siguiente en actualizar, y por una gran mayoría ganó Mugglefied. Tuvo 45 votos frente a los 13 de "A Marriage Most Convenient". Pues bien, aquí tenéis lo que esperabais. Espero que os guste y que leerlo ayude a empezar el nuevo año con un poquito más de felicidad.

Besitos y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: Convocado** **.**

* * *

Hermione se despertó temprano, pero encontró a Draco también despierto. Su brazo todavía la envolvía. Estaba observando el techo, pero cuando ella se movió giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—Bastante. No he podido dormir, pero tampoco quería despertarte.

Ella ajustó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—No lo has hecho. Estaba pensando que debería salir de aquí antes de que aparezcan Caffrey y Burke.

—Lo sé —respondió él. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Estás bien?

Él pasó sus dedos desde su hombro hasta su brazo, acariciándola y abrazándola como si ella fuera la única cosa segura en el mundo.

—Estoy tan bien como podrías esperar. Solo quiero mantener este momento... quedarme aquí... en caso de que todo salga mal. Pero... tampoco quiero quedarme. Las cosas tienen que mejorar, y no podremos avanzar si no salgo de esta cama —sonaba cursi incluso para sus propios oídos.

Todo lo que Hermione escuchó fue sinceridad. Se apoyó en su codo y lo besó.

—Te amo.

Una sonrisa perezosa cruzó el rostro de Draco.

—Yo también te amo. Pase lo que pase hoy...

Ella asintió.

—Sin importar lo que pase.

Se levantaron de la cama y Hermione regresó al otro lado del pasillo para ponerse una vestimenta respetable. Draco se dispuso a realizar su rutina normal de por la mañana con especial cuidado: se duchó, se peinó, planchó su camisa... estaba meticulosamente arreglado cuando Burke y Caffrey vinieron a buscarlo, además se había tomado una taza de té y un par de rebanadas de pan tostado y mermelada. Tener el estómago vacío no le haría ningún bien. Necesitaba estar tranquilo para mostrarles que había hecho un gran esfuerzo durante todo ese tiempo.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un periódico, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Burke se veía particularmente sombrío. Caffrey parecía dar a entender que definitivamente preferiría estar en otro lugar. Draco forzó una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos caballeros. ¿Nos vamos?

—Una vez más, sólo por los viejos tiempos —le ordenó Burke a Caffrey.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el mago más joven realizó una búsqueda superficial del apartamento mientras que Burke se posicionaba cerca de Draco.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme?

Draco respiró profundamente.

—Espero recuperar mi magia y comenzar la siguiente fase de mi vida. Pasar página y todo eso.

El Auror no hizo ningún comentario. En poco tiempo Caffrey dijo que si había algo de contrabando en el piso no lo había encontrado. Los dos Aurores llevaron a Draco al pasillo y, después de determinar que estaba despejado, se desaparecieron con él. En un visto y no visto Draco se encontró con una placa de visitante en el pecho y siendo escoltado hasta la cámara correspondiente.

Le indicaron que se sentara en una silla, Burke y Caffrey permanecieron cerca. Draco trató de no mirar con ansiedad a la multitud y se preguntó si alguien más era consciente de lo fuerte que latía su corazón en su pecho. Se preguntó si todos los espectadores tenían sus varitas o si les habían obligado a entregarlas antes de entrar. No podía recordar qué era exactamente lo que la ley dictaba sobre eso, aunque debería haberlo sabido. Trató de mirar disimuladamente a la multitud.

Estaban Potter y Hermione. La Weaslette estaba sentada junto a Hermione, y Neville estaba a su lado. Draco se sorprendió al ver a Andrómeda en la fila de atrás, con Teddy recogido sobre su pecho.

Había muchas otras caras, algunas a las que Draco reconocía vagamente como personas a las que había visto alguna vez en el mundo, pero que no podía ponerles nombre. Otros eran completos extraños. ¿Los fieles lectores de Skeeter tal vez? ¿Brujas y magos que querían asegurarse de que el castigo de Draco continuara? ¿Tal vez un puñado de simpatizantes?

Oh no.

Dos rubias llamaron la atención de Draco. Una sostenía una pluma verde lima en las yemas de sus dedos. La otra era su madre.

Draco sintió que su ansiedad aumentaba un poco. Skeeter hablando con su madre solo podía causar problemas se mirara por donde se mirara. ¿Habría hablado ya su madre con el Wizengamot? Nunca debería haber mirado a la multitud.

Buscó la cara de Hermione por un momento, solo necesitaba un breve contacto. Estaba hablando con Potter, aparentemente de manera informal, pero por un instante hicieron contacto visual. Draco tomó un aliento tranquilizador. Él podría hacer esto. Lo haría. Todavía tenía una nueva vida que empezar con Hermione.

El jefe del Wizengamot llamó al orden. Todos los otros miembros del consejo estaban en sus asientos. El mago jefe se asomó un poco, primero mirando a los espectadores, como desafiándolos a hacer ruido, y luego mirando a sus colegas para asegurarse de que estaban listos. Satisfecho de haber captado la atención de la habitación volvió su mirada hacia Draco, sosteniéndola por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad antes de abrir la boca.

—Estamos reunidos aquí hoy, precisamente un año después de la última vez que este mago se presentó ante nosotros. El verano pasado, Draco Malfoy fue declarado culpable de crímenes contra el mundo mágico, cometidos mientras era menor de edad e incluyendo, entre otros, ayudar a los mortífagos a entrar a los terrenos de la escuela de Hogwarts. Harry James Potter presentó su testimonio a favor de Malfoy, indicando que éste no confirmó su identidad cuando fue capturado, concediéndole así tiempo para escapar. Potter también testificó que Malfoy no llevó a cabo la tarea de matar al director Albus Dumbledore debido a... —miró hacia abajo para revisar sus notas y leer—: No por falta de habilidad técnica, sino por falta de voluntad para causar la muerte del director. Como tal suplicó una sentencia indulgente, algo que podría ayudarlo a rehabilitarse en lugar de solo castigarlo —se aclaró la garganta—. Fue entonces decisión de este consejo revivir un castigo inutilizado. Malfoy debía ser despojado de su magia por un año, vivir como un muggle y quizás aprender de sus errores. Estamos aquí hoy para evaluar si Malfoy ha cumplido su sentencia de acuerdo con las estipulaciones que esta corte estableció, y si ahora está en condiciones de regresar a la sociedad mágica.

La sangre de Draco se heló al escuchar todo lo explicado. La deuda que tenía con Potter era enorme. Él había dejado entrar a los Mortífagos, había intentado entregar ese collar maldito, la botella envenenada... ¿Estaba en condiciones de regresar a la sociedad? ¿De estar con Hermione?

—Escucharemos el testimonio de los Aurores que supervisaron la libertad condicional de Malfoy este año. Auror Burke, puede comenzar.

Burke informó de sus impresiones calmada y profesionalmente, mirando directamente a la cabeza del Wizengammot. Draco hizo lo posible por quedarse quieto y parecer tranquilo, sentado con las manos juntas. Esperaba que nadie más notara cuán blancos estaban sus nudillos. Burke ya había presentado un informe escrito. Su testimonio oral era una simple formalidad. Era un poco extraño sentarse allí y escuchar cómo alguien lo describía. Su intento de guardar un par de libros de pociones junto con sus cosas cuando estaba empacando en la Mansión lo hizo encogerse. Burke también había notado el deseo expreso de Draco de trabajar y superarse personalmente. Evidentemente, había enviado a Caffrey a inspeccionar el restaurante donde Draco se ocupaba de las mesas y estaba al tanto de las horas dedicadas al voluntariado en la biblioteca. Mencionó que la apariencia física y el cuidado del apartamento de Draco también parecían haber mejorado a lo largo de los meses.

—Nunca he encontrado ninguna señal de que Malfoy hubiera usado ningún objeto mágico este año, ni que hubiera coaccionado a nadie para que usara magia en su nombre. Lo mejor que puedo decir de mis propias observaciones y conversaciones con Malfoy... es que parece haberse transformado este año.

—Auror Burke, veo una nota aquí presentada en la oficina de patentes mágicas que dice que Draco Malfoy es considerado uno de los inventores de este nuevo dispositivo de comunicación a través de espejos que se lanzó hace algunos meses. ¿Puede explicar eso, dado que acaba de reconocer que no usó magia ni nadie lo hizo por él? Si no se ha usado magia en su nombre, ¿cómo se puede considerar que ha hecho una gran contribución mágica este año?

—Sólo dio ideas para el proyecto.

Una penetrante mirada recayó sobre Draco.

—Se le prohibió expresamente enviar cartas a través de lechuza. Entrar en el callejón Diagon habría violado los términos de su libertad condicional. Explique su implicación con esta patente, por favor.

Draco abrió sus manos y encontró que sus palmas sudaban. Se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza al consejo y al mago jefe a su vez.

—Como probablemente lo indiquen sus registros, el apartamento en el que viví este año me lo asignó muy amablemente el Ministerio. Un miembro de la comunidad mágica vivía en el piso frente al mío en el momento en que me mudé. Este individuo ciertamente ayudó en mi transición a un estilo de vida muggle, nunca usando magia en mi nombre, pero siempre dispuesto a apuntarme en la dirección correcta para todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando me dejaron en el piso hace un año solo tuve las posesiones que había recogido de la Mansión Malfoy bajo la atenta mirada de los Aurores Burke y Caffrey y un sobre de dinero muggle para comprar comida y satisfacer necesidades durante el próximo mes. No recibí instrucciones para el nuevo estilo de vida que estaba a punto de vivir. Sin guía. Me encontré en un piso sin comida, sin saber dónde encontrarla o cómo cocinarla... Pasaron dos días antes de que aprendiera a encender las luces. Pero cuando me encerré sin querer en el pasillo ese primer día, la persona con la que me encontré cambió mi vida. Al principio asumí que el Ministerio debía haberle asignado la tarea de que cuidara de mí. Más tarde supe que ese no era el caso. Tuvimos varias conversaciones en el transcurso del año sobre una gran cantidad de temas; uno de ellos estaba relacionado con su trabajo en los espejos. Tengo la habilidad de arreglar hechizos rotos y ofrecí algunos consejos teóricos sobre cómo proceder con el proyecto. Nunca utilicé uno de estos espejos de llamada ni realicé magia.

Hubo un silencio cuando el mago jefe continuó mirándolo fijamente, su rostro como de granito.

La boca de Draco se sintió tan seca que deseó que alguien le convocara un vaso de agua.

—Aunque enviar una carta por lechuza o comunicarme a través de la red Flu habría violado los términos de mi libertad condicional, parece razonable que se me permitiera mantener conversaciones con otros miembros de la comunidad mágica al estar en el mismo lugar. Me he esforzado al máximo para intentar enmendar mis errores durante este año. Cuidé al hijo de mi prima y conocí a mi tía por primera vez. Con el permiso del Ministerio, pasé la Navidad con una familia de magos que me trató con amabilidad. Seguro que no me lo merecía y dudo que pueda devolverles el favor. He aprendido que algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida no cuestan un Knut. Hay un montón de lecciones que he aprendido este año y que desearía haberlas aprendido hace una década. Mi vida habría sido menos dolorosa y habría causado menos daños a muchos. Proporcionar algunas sugerencias técnicas en el desarrollo de un producto fue lo mínimo que pude hacer. Nunca esperé ver mi nombre en la patente, pero George Weasley es un hombre honorable y pensó que merecía que me diera crédito por ayudarlo.

—Un discurso conmovedor, Malfoy. Repasando el informe escrito del Auror Burke, veo un nombre que entra y sale de él pero que ninguno de los dos ha mencionado hoy. Recuerde qué es exactamente lo que está en juego aquí. ¿Qué papel ha tenido Hermione Granger en su vida este año?

Draco mantuvo su mirada fija en el mago jefe por un momento e intentó respirar con normalidad. Hermione era su todo. Podía sentirla sentada junto a Potter al otro lado de la habitación. También era consciente de que Skeeter estaba al lado de su madre, pero no podía mentir. No con eso. No ese día.

—Hermione Granger fue la vecina que me ayudó cuando cerré la puerta de mi apartamento con las llaves dentro. Llamó al Auror Caffrey para que me dejara entrar. No me habían dado ningún medio para contactar a los Aurores en caso de tener una emergencia. Ella me enseñó dónde comprar comida, cómo cocinarla, cómo vestirme con ropa muggle y cómo mantener mi casa limpia. No hizo ingrávidas las pesadas bolsas del supermercado, pero me ayudó a llevarlas cargándolas con sus propias manos. Ella era la amiga que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba y que sé que no merecía. Me dijo las duras verdades a la cara. Cuando decidí conseguir un trabajo, ella solicitó que el Ministerio me proporcionara la identificación muggle que necesitaba para trabajar. Trabajar me dio una idea de cómo es el resto del mundo. Si no hubiera conseguido un trabajo... podría haberme sentado en el sofá durante el último año sin hacer absolutamente nada. Podría estar aquí, amargado, enfadado y listo para lastimar a los demás en cuanto pudiera, pero no es el caso —miró alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron en Hermione por una fracción de segundo. Miró al consejo—. En Navidad ella me mostró lo que era ser parte de una familia... un tipo de familia muy diferente de la que crecí. Le pidió al Ministerio -y se me concedió- permiso para llevarme en el autobús Knight hasta la casa de los Weasley, así que no estuve solo en un piso vacío. Nunca podría haber imaginado cómo era pasar unas navidades así. Todavía no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Ninguna persona en esa casa tenía ningún motivo para ser amable conmigo, pero lo fueron. Hermione Granger me abrió la puerta de su casa. No realizó ningún tipo de magia para hacerme la vida más fácil este año. Pero su presencia ha ayudado. Estoy agradecido de tenerla en mi vida todos los días.

El mago se aclaró la garganta.

—Preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué papel ha jugado Hermione Granger en su vida este año?

—Primero fue una mentora, luego una amiga… y ahora es mi novia.

Se produjo un murmullo en la habitación y Draco estuvo casi seguro de haber escuchado el sonido de una pluma chasquear, aunque podría haber sido su imaginación.

—¿Hay algo que quiera agregar a esa declaración? —preguntó el mago jefe.

—Soy una persona diferente a la que era hace un año. Una mejor persona. Y sé que es a ella a quien debo agradecerle eso. No creo que ninguna de las cosas que ha hecho por mí este año haya violado los términos de mi condena. ¿Las notas del Auror Burke mencionan el diario que escribí este año? Él lo ha leído. Yo mismo lo he vuelto a leer después de escribirlo. Puedo ver los cambios.

—Se menciona el diario tanto en las notas del Auror Burke como en otra fuente. Si no tiene nada más que agregar en este momento, vamos a hacer un receso para analizarlo.

Draco esperaba que pareciera que estaba sentado tranquilo en su silla y que sus piernas no iban a doblarse en cuanto se levantara. Odiaría que ocurriera eso dos veces. Miró a la multitud. Hermione estaba inclinada hacia adelante en su asiento, podía verla inquieta. El ceño fruncido en la cara de Skeeter amenazaba con truenos y relámpagos. Su madre parecía que estaba chupando un limón. Andrómeda mostró una sonrisa divertida. ¿Los rostros de todos los extraños en la multitud? No podría decir qué mostraban. Había una mezcla de expresiones que no se atrevió siquiera a intentar leer.

Burke y Caffrey estaban sentados a cada lado de Draco. Era una tortura sentarse allí, expuesto, mientras se debatía si merecía recuperar su magia o no. El consejo y el mago jefe estaban bajo un hechizo silenciador. Era enloquecedor. Todo su futuro estaba siendo juzgado y no podía oír nada al respecto. Parecía durar una eternidad. Él graznó.

—¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua?

Burke lo miró y Caffrey convocó un vaso. Draco tomó un largo sorbo. Trató de no parecer nervioso. Excepto por aquella vez en la que Potter lo apareció... él había seguido las reglas a rajatabla. Estaba a punto de preguntar si normalmente se tardaba todo ese tiempo en juzgar algo cuando escuchó a Caffrey murmurar que aquello llevaría una eternidad. Bueno, al menos eso respondía a su pregunta no formulada. Trató de mantener a raya el nerviosismo de su cara. Intentó no pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Tendría que venir. En cualquier momento…

Por fin, el hechizo silenciador sobre el consejo se terminó y el mago jefe habló para que todos lo oyeran.

—Después de una cuidadosa deliberación, el consejo ha llegado a su decisión —el mago jefe miró directamente a Draco—. De pie. Como ha seguido las reglas establecidas por este consejo, y como parece que ha hecho un esfuerzo para mejorarse a sí mismo este año, el veredicto de este consejo es que recupere su magia hoy. Se le otorgará acceso al mundo mágico otra vez a través de la red Flu, por lechuza o cualquier otro medio legal. Sin embargo, hay una tarea adicional por delante. Si bien ha mostrado crecimiento este año en la forma en que se esperaba, todavía hay un gran daño que necesita ser reparado. Como resultado, a petición de la directora McGonagall, sus servicios han sido solicitados en la Escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en tres fechas durante el próximo período lectivo que se anunciarán más adelante.

Draco lo miró. Su magia. Él recuperaría su magia. Su dinero. Su mansión... si quisiera. Su madre estaba ahí... si él la quisiera. Todo lo que quería hacía solo un año. Estaba temblando. McGonagall había conseguido que el Wizengammot le obligara a regresar a Hogwarts. Salazar. Él no podía hacerlo. Pero recuperaría su magia...

Tenía que decir las palabras. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Gracias, señor.

El resto pareció pasar en un borrón. Doce brujas y magos ejecutaron el hechizo para devolverle su magia y su varita volvió a salir de dondequiera que la hubieran tenido almacenada durante el último año. Fue liberado con una severa advertencia de que cuando la directora de Hogwarts lo llamara para que prestara servicio a la escuela, él respondería.

Cuando Draco finalmente pudo irse se dirigió directamente a Hermione. Pudo haber pisado accidentalmente el pie de Potter en el proceso.

—Eres un hombre libre —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Casi —McGonagall tenía sus garras en él ahora. Se dio cuenta de que su varita seguía estando en su mano—. Potter, estos pantalones muggles no tienen bolsillos lo suficientemente grandes como para una varita mágica.

—Podrías deslizarla por la manga de tu camisa —respondió.

—Sí, probablemente sea mejor eso a parecer que tengo problemas para caminar.

Burke se acercó a Draco.

—Tenemos que irnos. Tendrás que empacar todo y salir de ese piso.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó Draco. Ni siquiera había hablado con su madre todavía. Vio a Caffrey hablando con ella al otro lado. Skeeter parecía haber desaparecido.

—Ahora mismo. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para todo lo demás más tarde. No tomará mucho tiempo. Puedes usar tu magia para empacar esta vez.

Draco miró a Hermione con una sonrisa irónica. Había demasiado que decir y no suficientes horas en el día.

—Te veré allí —le dijo.

Y dejó que el Auror Burke lo llevara de regreso al apartamento una vez más.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas el último review del año? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	52. Escandalosos

**NT : **¡Fin de exámenes! ¡Yujuuu! Como no me gusta faltar a mi palabra, aquí está la actualización de Mugglefied (y la de A Marriage Most Convenient), tal y como avisé en el **calendario de actualizaciones de Febrero en mi página de Facebook**. Si todavía no me sigues ahí, ¿a qué esperas? Encontrarás fechas de próximas actualizaciones, vídeos promocionales (y con spoilers) de mis historias, recomendaciones de fics que he leído y me han gustado... También puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo y presionarme para que actualice más seguido. No sé, ese tipo de cosas que hacen las lectoras locas. Creo que ya lo he dicho anteriormente, pero podéis encontrarme como " **Cristy1994** ".

Por último, pero no menos importante, un agradecimiento super especial a "lightfeatherxa" por la hermosa portada que ha hecho para esta historia. Os animo a pasaros por su cuenta, tiene fics dramione muy hermosos *-*

Y nada. Os deseo un estupendo inicio de mes :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 52: Escandalosos.**

* * *

Burke tenía razón, Draco no tardó en empacar las cosas de su apartamento. Todo era más rápido con magia. Se sorprendió al sentir emociones encontradas mientras miraba lo que se llevaba y lo que dejaba atrás. La cama era suya. El sofá, tan lleno de bultos como estaba, se quedaba allí… aunque él ya se había acostumbrado. Los platos venían con el apartamento, pero toda la comida iría derecha al de Hermione. No, en realidad no era el piso de Hermione. Era el lugar de ambos.

En poco tiempo todo estuvo empacado y llevado al apartamento del otro lado del pasillo, aunque la cama fue miniaturizada con un hechizo de contracción. Burke tomó las llaves de Draco y le ofreció un sombrío adiós, pero no pudo resistirse a un último disparo de despedida.

—¿No regresarás a tu mansión después de todo este tiempo?

—Creo que no. Adiós, auror Burke.

Finalmente, Draco pudo tirarse en el sofá del apartamento que compartía con Hermione. Sacó su varita de la manga y convocó una bebida. Hermione se acurrucó junto a él en el sofá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a pasar hasta que tu madre se dé cuenta de que no vas a regresar?

—Es difícil de decir. Es bastante buena en ignorar todas esas cosas de las que no quiere saber nada —en algún momento le gustaría volver a por su escoba, sus mejores ropas... algunas de las comodidades de su hogar. Pero no tenía prisa. Volvía a ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Y lo que él quería en ese momento era sentarse ahí con Hermione. Al menos por un rato.

Ella le besó la mejilla.

—Podemos comenzar a hacer planes. ¿Has decidido qué hacer con la biblioteca?

—He recuperado mi magia durante toda una hora... planearemos algo pronto. Bueno, ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —tendrían que encontrar un lugar para vivir. Tendría que decidir qué hacer con la biblioteca. Todas sus túnicas estarían pasadas de moda. Salazar, extrañaba volar. Y había miles de lugares a los que quería llevar a Hermione.

—Skeeter ha perdido su exclusiva. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? Tenemos que estar preparados.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo. Excepto buscar a otro periodista y hacer que escribiera algo para el periódico de mañana sobre Hermione y el romance con Draco, poco podían hacer más que prepararse. Aunque cualquier pequeña esperanza que pudieran haber tenido de que Skeeter no tomara represalias contra ellos se esfumó cuando se escuchó un ruido en la ventana.

Draco se levantó para abrirla, sin pensar siquiera en el hecho de que ahora podía haber hecho lo mismo con un movimiento rápido de su varita. Una lechuza con garras rosadas entró volando. Dejó caer un sobre en la cabeza de Draco y se fue sin esperar respuesta. El chico hizo una mueca cuando la abrió y leyó el contenido.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Hermione, levantándose para echar un vistazo.

—Es de ella. Es el artículo que dice que no publicará mañana.

 **No más muggle.**

 _Cuando el mago principal anunció la decisión del consejo, el joven Draco Malfoy tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No solo se le consideraba digno de regresar al mundo mágico como una mejor persona, sino que finalmente era libre de entregar su corazón a la bruja que había llamado su atención._

 _¿Quién hubiera imaginado que lo que comenzó como una rivalidad en el patio de la escuela algún día se mezclaría con amor y comprensión?_

Draco no se molestó en leer el resto. ¿Cuál era el punto? Era un artículo que no decía casi nada malo acerca de Draco o Hermione. Lo que fuera que viniera en su lugar... sería malo. Y sabía quién iba a cargar con la peor parte. Definitivamente no iba a ser él.

Hermione notó la mirada afectada en la cara de Draco.

—Sabíamos que estábamos lidiando con una espada de doble filo. No puede decir nada peor que lo que dijo antes.

Él gruñó.

—Recupero mi magia y la primera vez que alguien te amenaza no puedo hacer nada.

—La chantajeé y la mantuve en un frasco, Draco. Está ansiosa por volver a perseguirme. Lo único que no puedes hacer es ir a su oficina, amenazarla y arriesgarte a que te arresten. No van a ser benévolos contigo otra vez. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que ha enviado esto hoy en lugar de esperar a que el artículo se publique mañana. Está tratando de provocarte —cogió el pergamino y lo partió por la mitad. No necesitaba leer nada más de lo que decía—. Es posible que no cumpla su parte del trato. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es seguir adelante.

A Draco le molestaba sentarse en el sofá y no hacer nada mientras la mujer que amaba estaba siendo amenazada. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

Deseó que los Malfoy todavía tuvieran un periodista en el bolsillo -había sido algo simple una vez- pero ahora no tenía esa ayuda. Su apellido ya no tenía el peso que solía tener, y tampoco el bolsillo.

—Vamos a ese London Eye del que me hablaste. Luego podemos ir a cenar.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Si la exclusiva de Skeeter se ha arruinado... tal vez deberíamos celebrar tu libertad en el mundo mágico, donde todos puedan vernos. Eso podría quitarle algo de dramatismo a lo que sea que publique mañana. Si estás preparado, claro.

Aquello no era algo que estuviera precisamente en los primeros puestos de la lista de deseos de Draco. Se había dicho de volver al mundo mágico a su propio ritmo. Parecía que iba a ser un poco tarde para eso.

—Tendremos que ir a la tienda de Weasley, pasar un rato en el Caldero Chorreante… ¿Han reabierto la heladería de Fortescue? Gringotts. Tal vez hacerle una visita a Madame Malkins —Draco comenzó a diseñar estrategias donde deberían ser vistos. No es que él quisiera que todos se quedaran mirándolos, pero demonios, haría lo que pudiera.

Poco tiempo después estuvieron vestidos con buena ropa muggle y dirigiéndose al Callejón Diagon. Hermione se sentía un poco extraña embutida en ese vestido amarillo (transfigurado para la ocasión), pero al fin y al cabo la idea era llamar la atención. Los pantalones y la camisa abotonada hicieron que Draco resaltara mucho más que con las túnicas. Ellos no pasarían desapercibidos.

Una vez allí hicieron todo lo posible por ignorar a los transeúntes mientras iban del Caldero Chorreante hasta Sortilegios Weasley. Los dedos de Hermione estaban entrelazados con los de Draco.

George estaba atendiendo en la tienda cuando llegaron, engatusando a los clientes y entreteniéndolos.

—No esperaba veros a vosotros dos aquí hoy.

—Después de todo el revuelo creado por los Espejos mágicos, pensé que hoy sería el día perfecto para mostrarle a Draco la tienda y dejarle ver cómo ha contribuido a revolucionar el mundo mágico.

—Sí, lo siento, he traído conmigo la maldición de los teléfonos móviles para todos vosotros —dijo Draco, sin sonar como disculpa.

George estudió a su amiga por un momento. Era consciente de que ella sabía que un sábado de agosto la tienda iba a estar hasta los topes. Imaginó la situación y asintió antes de soltar una sonrisa y volverse hacia la multitud, que se arremolinaba.

—Señoras y señores, hoy tenemos un regalo para ustedes. Tan brillantes y guapos como yo, no podría haberos traído los Espejos sin su ayuda, bueno, podría haberlo hecho, pero me habría tomado un poco más de tiempo. Así que quiero presentarles a mis compañeros en la creación de dicho producto, la incomparable Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione Granger... ¿como la Hermione Granger? —preguntó un chico que no podía tener más de doce años. Él mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, expectante.

—Soy la única Hermione Granger que conozco —respondió Hermione con una media sonrisa.

Se quedaron un rato en la tienda de broma antes de salir y comenzar a caminar por la calle. Tenían pensado varios lugares donde podrían ir. Necesitaban ser "noticia pasada" por la mañana.

Draco apretó los dientes e hizo todo lo posible por ser amable. La peor parte fue que su madre había tenido razón. Tratar de no organizar su propio resurgimiento en el mundo mágico le había dado la oportunidad a alguien más de hacerlo. Esas cosas eran mejor hacerlas uno mismo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con dolor de piernas. El día anterior habían caminado por Londres durante horas. Primero habían ido al Callejón Diagon y luego habían paseado un poco por la Londres muggle; al final también habían ido al London Eye después de todo. Había algunas bolsas de compras en un rincón. Después de un viaje a Gringotts Draco tuvo la posibilidad de ir a buscar un nuevo conjunto de túnicas y detenerse en una tienda para comprar algunas de sus pociones favoritas para el cuidado del cabello.

Aunque ni Draco ni Hermione estaban suscritos al Daily Prophet, el domingo por la mañana apareció una copia en el suelo de su salón. Consideraron no leerlo en el tiempo que dura un respiro, pero era mejor saber contra qué se enfrentaban. La buena noticia (en términos relativos) era que el artículo de Rita no había aparecido en la primera página.

La portada estaba dividida entre un artículo sobre un brote de viruela de dragón que había afectado a la región, un importante accidente en un partido de Quidditch y un artículo que cubría los procedimientos del Ministerio en torno a la audiencia de Draco.

La mala noticia era que encontraron el artículo de Rita en la página tres, junto con otro más. Los titulares eran prometedores.

 **Rehabilitación versus encarcelamiento, ¿historia de éxito?**

Por P. Clearwater

 _El Ministerio celebró el sábado una sesión especial para evaluar el éxito de un castigo que no se había impuesto en mucho tiempo y cuyo principal objetivo es la rehabilitación del condenado. Algunos estudios ya habían demostrado que el encarcelamiento, en lugar de generar cambios positivos en los sujetos, solo reforzaba los comportamientos y actitudes negativas una vez que las personas eran liberadas._

 _Debido a circunstancias peculiares, mientras que muchos otros Mortífagos todavía estaban sentados en sus celdas de Azkaban, sin duda alimentando su ira después de la guerra de hace apenas unas pocas décadas, a un joven se le daba la oportunidad de rehabilitarse en lugar de condenarlo a un sombrío confinamiento en una celda._

 _Es innegable que el joven en cuestión cometió algunos crímenes atroces, aunque también cabe mencionar que aún era menor de edad y actuaba bajo coacción. Además, llegó un momento decisivo en la batalla en el que las cosas pintaban muy mal para quienes defendían la igualdad, y aun así el chico decidió desertar de los Mortífagos. Si sus antiguos aliados se hubieran dado cuenta de esto, le hubiera costado la vida._

 _En un pedido de misericordia de Harry Potter, el Wizengammot acordó suspender el encarcelamiento de este joven a favor de un año supervisado de libertad condicional sin magia. Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes del joven mago sangre pura, aquello era un choque cultural en toda regla y de una intensidad tal que solo aquellos de los lectores que nacieron en el mundo muggle realmente entenderán._

 _Algunas personas elogiaron la decisión, presumiblemente aquellos que hayan vivido y trabajado junto a muggles y tuvieran una mayor comprensión de ellos. Sólo así se consigue ser menos propenso a creer que sus vidas no tienen ningún valor, que son desechables. La cantidad de muertes de muggles registradas durante la Guerra es solo una estimación. Se cree que muchos más fueron torturados y probablemente asesinados de lo que tenemos conocimiento._

 _Otros pensaron que obligar a miembros no deseados de la sociedad mágica a vivir en la comunidad no mágica era injusto para los muggles. Después de todo, ¿no deberíamos poder manejar nuestros propios problemas?_

 _Y sin embargo, otros creyeron que solo había dos opciones adecuadas para quienes violaban nuestras leyes: ir a Azkaban o la muerte._

 _Si bien la eliminación de la magia puede no ser un castigo adecuado para todos los delincuentes, o incluso para todos los que hayan cometido el mismo delito, ¿acaso caminar con los zapatos de otro no es la mejor manera de favorecer la comprensión y el respeto? ¿Existe la posibilidad de cambiar las mentes de algunos de aquellos con prejuicios profundamente arraigados que han llevado a nuestro mundo a la guerra? Y si esta es una herramienta de rehabilitación útil, ¿se debería sacar a otros de sus celdas y llevarlos a las calles?_

 _Solo el tiempo dirá si este primer caso ha tenido éxito, pero parece que sabremos en breve si el aparente cambio de mentalidad y corazón es duradero en Draco Malfoy, quien parece haber empezado a construir puentes en lugar de muros._

Había una pequeña foto en la parte inferior del artículo, pero era suficiente para distinguir a Draco y Hermione caminando tomados de la mano. Curiosamente no era una foto de ayer, era de hacía semanas. Por lo visto Rita Skeeter no había sido la única que les había prestado atención.

—Bueno, parece que él tardó mucho tiempo en escribir todo esto para decir tan poco —dijo Draco. Escaneó el artículo de nuevo. Daba la sensación de que el reportero estaba de su lado, aunque sin comprometerse demasiado.

—Ella —le corrigió Hermione—. Estoy bastante segura de que ha sido escrito por Penélope Clearwater. Ella era una Ravenclaw algunos años mayor que nosotros. Esto realmente podría haber sido mucho peor. Es casi primera página y propone la idea de que la forma en que llevaste tu castigo fue la correcta. Basándome en la fotografía yo diría que ha estado siguiendo tu pista desde antes de que hiciéramos cualquier trato con Skeeter.

Draco apretó los labios, preguntándose cómo habría podido encontrarlo y qué pudo haber llamado su atención para querer informar sobre él. Al menos ella no era una chismosa sensacionalista. Eso era algo.

—¿Listo para leer el otro?

—Vamos a sentarnos primero —habían estado de pie junto a la ventana todo ese tiempo, pero ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa. Draco tomó el periódico y volvió a la página tres.

—Oh, por Salazar.

—¿Qué?

—Esto horrible —y comenzó a leer.

 **La despiadada de Hermione ataca de nuevo.**

Por Rita Skeeter

 _¿Hay algo que esta bruja no haga para besar a algún famoso? Entre las notables conquistas anteriores de Hermione Granger se incluyen el famoso jugador de_ _Q_ _uidditch Viktor Krum y "El niño que vivió", Harry Potter. No contenta con un héroe mágico, después de la guerra Granger tuvo un romance torbellino con su viejo amigo, Ronald Weasley. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la relación, la familia Weasley se negó a hablar al respecto._

 _Su relación llegó a un abrupto final el verano pasado, cuando Weasley murió en circunstancias desconocidas._

 _Sin ser alguien capaz de resistirse al atractivo masculino, Granger puso los ojos en un nuevo premio. ¿Quizás estaba buscando la emoción de morder la fruta prohibida? O tal vez se acababa de quedar sin compañeros de Gryffindor con los que enredarse, pero sea cual sea el motivo, puso sus garras en el Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Granger nunca se ha contentado con solo un poco: por regla general elige magos famosos, guapos, con riqueza y poder. Mientras que la familia Malfoy actualmente puede no tener la influencia que una vez tuvo, la tentación era demasiado fuerte para ella, y se abalanzó._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo jugará con él antes de aburrirse? Quién sabe._

 _Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la madre del joven Malfoy y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por su hijo, anticipando el corazón roto que sabe que vendrá. Los intentos de obtener comentarios del padre de Malfoy se encontraron por desgracia con una resistencia de hierro, ya que el Ministerio no apoya la libertad de prensa y se negó a permitirme la entrada a la residencia actual en Azkaban de Lucius Malfoy. Si me hubieran permitido entrar, es posible que las noticias que llevara acerca de su hijo me pusieran en peligro. No quisiera ser Narcissa Malfoy y tener que darle la noticia a Lucius si las campanas de boda estuvieran en el horizonte._

El aire podría haber crepitado.

—Se ha pasado —el periódico estaba arrugado en el puño de Draco. Aquella basura se había alargado un par de párrafos más en los que la bruja se preguntaba si Hermione podría tratar de cortejar a Harry de nuevo cuando perdiera el interés en Draco—. La vi hablando con mi madre en el Ministerio. Debería haber...

—No parece que haya obtenido algo de ella. Si tu madre hubiera dicho algo que pudiera haber sido interpretado como un ataque contra ti o contra mí, Rita lo hubiera usado. Parece que ni ella ni los Weasley hicieron ningún comentario. No entiendo cómo el editor le permite salirse con la suya escribiendo este artículo, o por qué decidió que era buena idea publicarlo. No estoy segura de quién es el editor hoy en día pero esto es basura —cogió el periódico de la mano de Draco e inmediatamente lo colocó donde sería más útil, cubriendo la jaula de Athena. Ella tomó aliento—. ¿Deberíamos ir a verla?

—¿A Skeeter? No quiero ver a esa mujer hasta que pueda permitirme comprar su periódico y despedirla —el pensamiento que empezó a flotar en su mente en ese momento era el de que no ganaría ese dinero en la biblioteca. Volver al mundo mágico podría ser inevitable. Pero tal vez había otras formas de destruirla. Si había una sola cosa con la que chantajearla, estaba seguro de que habría muchas otras. Las personas como Skeeter no tenían un secreto… tenían docenas.

La voz de Hermione fue más amable de lo que hubiera esperado.

—No, a Skeeter no. A tu madre. Es mejor que lo hagas de una vez.

—Necesito un plan antes de ir allí. Necesitamos un plan.

—Ella es tu madre.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—¿Qué hay de decirle la verdad? Queremos estar juntos, ella puede ser parte de nuestras vidas o no.

Draco se frotó las sienes. Solo la idea de ir a ver a su madre le daba dolor de cabeza. No podía verla hasta que hubiera tomado algunas decisiones. Sabía la forma en la que ella podía ejercer presión fácilmente sobre sus puntos débiles.

—Vamos, recogemos el resto de tus cosas, si es que las quieres, y le damos la opción de aceptarnos o no. A menos que creas que darle más tiempo para que acepte lo nuestro sería útil —ella lo miró, y lo supo con una sola mirada. Ahora no. No después de todo. Pero vendrían cambios. Encontrarían un lugar que fuera de ellos, donde no hubiera fantasmas metafóricos en las esquinas. Tenían una vida para construir juntos.

El rubio suspiró. Tenía cartas que debía enviar ahora que su lechuza podía volver a hacerlo.

—Iremos esta tarde.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :) ¿Y un like en mi página de Facebook? ¿No? Vale D:  
Cristy.**


	53. Cena

**NA : **Antes que nada, y aunque no tenga nada que ver con esta traducción, quiero agradecer (¿por enésima vez?) la aceptación tan grande que ha tenido mi nueva historia en estos días. En serio, he estado en estado de shock desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. Hago una mini promoción por aquí para quien pueda interesarle :D

—Historia: Trato hecho.

—Summary: A tan solo dos semanas de la graduación, Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger deciden dejar a un lado sus diferencias para ayudarse mutuamente en un objetivo común: conseguir que el mejor amigo de la otra se fije en ella de una vez por todas.

—Parejas: Dramione/Hansy.

—Romance/Humor.

Y eso es todo. ¡Gracias por tanto!

* * *

 **Capítulo 53: Cena**

* * *

Llegar a Malfoy Manor con polvos Flu fue un poco desorientador después de tantos meses de abstenerse del uso de ese medio de transporte. Aun así, Draco sintió que logró aterrizar con la mínima torpeza posible. El hecho de que la mansión tuviera una chimenea de seis pies de altura especialmente para eso ayudaba bastante. No podía entender cómo alguien podría arreglárselas con una más corta; lo último que quería después de un viaje a través de la red era golpearse la cabeza al salir. Aquello solo estropeaba la entrada que cualquiera esperaría que hiciera.

Cierto era que nunca hubiera esperado entrar por esa chimenea con Hermione de su brazo. Ella lo agarraba con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero él enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Solo necesito un momento —murmuró. No pensaría en Bellatrix Lestrange o en la última vez que estuvo en esa mansión. Eso fue hacía una vida. Prácticamente otro mundo. Su túnica cubría sus brazos hasta sus muñecas—. ¿Dónde vamos?

—Podemos ir a mi habitación a coger mis cosas. Sospecho que no habrá necesidad de ir a buscar a mi madre… lo más seguro es que sea ella la que venga a nosotros —trató de parecer más seguro de lo que se sentía. No le habían dicho que venían, pero... no tardaría en darse cuenta.

Una ráfaga de aire inesperado sorprendió a ambos. Un elfo doméstico se apareció frente a ellos, inclinándose ante Draco.

—Amo Draco. La señora quiere verle —el pequeño elfo miró a Hermione por primera vez—. Y a usted también, señorita.

Hermione dejó escapar otro suspiro.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir a saludar a tu madre antes de ir arriba —miró al elfo que estaba frente a ella—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Pinky, señorita. Por aquí, por favor —el pequeño elfo los llevó a trote.

Pasaron por pasillos llenos de pinturas que miraban a Hermione, pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra… aunque uno o dos pudieron haber dejado sus marcos para visitar otras secciones de la casa.

Para sorpresa de Draco Pinky los condujo al salón, donde podían oírse voces. No había esperado que tuviera ninguna visita. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión o pensarlo dos veces, Pinky abrió las puertas dobles y los anunció.

—El amo Draco está en casa, señora. Y trae a la señorita.

Sentada en su silla favorita, luciendo supremamente elegante y con la tez de porcelana un poco más bronceada de lo normal, Narcissa Malfoy sonrió a Draco y Hermione.

—Es tan bueno veros a ambos —dirigiéndose ahora a las otras personas, agregó—: Ya conoceréis a mi hijo Draco y a su prometida, Hermione Granger. Esta semana le probaremos el anillo familiar. Ya sabéis cómo son esos anillos forjados por duendes, no se pueden alterar con brujería, tienen que volver a los herreros.

—¿Madre? —preguntó Draco, sintiendo el brazo de Hermione apretarse contra el suyo. Se tomó un momento para evaluar la situación. Había menos invitados de los que ella hubiera tenido alguna vez. Algunas mujeres que Draco había esperado encontrarse allí no estaban, además tampoco reconoció a algunos de los invitados.

—Oh, sé que el anuncio oficial no se ha publicado todavía, pero estamos entre amigos —dijo con encanto—. Ahora, continúa con tus asuntos. Nos reuniremos para almorzar mañana. Mildred, ¿me decías? —preguntó Narcissa amablemente, volviéndose hacia una de sus compañeras.

—Bueno, solo me llevará un momento. Hermione, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí con mi madre y sus amigas y tomas una taza de té? Estoy seguro de que no les importará.

Hermione se puso rígida. Realmente esperaba que Draco se diera cuenta de ello. Trató de calibrar la reacción de Narcissa por el rabillo del ojo, pero no pudo apreciar su rostro lo suficientemente bien. Decidió tener un poco de fe.

—¿Te importaría mucho si me quedara, Narcissa? No hemos tenido ocasión de estar mucho tiempo juntas este año.

Solo Draco notó que la sonrisa de su madre se pintó de forma fraccionada cuando asintió amablemente y ordenó al elfo doméstico traer otra silla y una taza para Hermione. Todas las mujeres se movieron un poco para dejarle sitio. Sonriendo, Draco subió al piso de arriba.

En poco tiempo su habitación estuvo vacía. Túnicas, viejos libros de texto, su escoba: todo estaba empaquetado y encantado para poder llevarlo fácilmente. Lo llevó todo en una sola caja y regresó al salón, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro y asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Hermione, amor, ¿estás lista para irnos?

—Oh sí, acabo de terminar mi té. Encantada de haber tenido esta reunión con vosotras —dijo cortésmente.

—Os acompaño —ofreció Narcissa—. Pinky, otra ronda de esas tartaletas de arándanos.

Solo habían llegado a la primera esquina cuando Hermione preguntó:

—¿Qué es esa basura de colocarme el anillo familiar?

—Se llama control de daños, señorita Granger. No podía decir simplemente que vosotros dos os estáis acostando —había desdén en su voz—. Te advertí que alguien tomaría el control de tu reingreso al mundo mágico, Draco, así que hice lo que pude. Esa desagradable mujer Skeeter escribió que tenía "lágrimas en los ojos" al pensar en que estabais juntos. Esa es precisamente la imagen pública equivocada, independientemente de cualquier cosa que pueda sentir. Afortunadamente tuve la previsión de tener una reunión planificada antes de volver y he hecho lo que he podido.

—Madre, ¿quiénes eran esas mujeres?

—Oh, una mujer o dos del Ministerio, un par de mujeres con las que fui a la escuela… Ha sido solo una reunión. De todos modos, los tres deberíamos almorzar mañana para discutir algunas cosas. ¿Estáis libres al mediodía? ¿Sobre las once? —preguntó Narcissa a solo unos pies de la chimenea.

—Madre, a diferencia de ti ambos trabajamos. Ninguno de nosotros está libre a las once y media.

—Hmm. Cenaremos entonces, os veré a las siete.

—No estamos libres mañana. ¿Qué tal el miércoles?

—Muy bien, el miércoles a las siete en punto. No lleguéis tarde —su voz era nítida, pero vaciló ligeramente cuando extendió la mano y abrazó a Draco levemente—. Te he echado de menos.

La mujer corrió por el pasillo para volver a encontrarse con sus invitadas y Hermione le dio a Draco una intensa mirada.

—Me has tirado a los lobos. Será mejor que me cocines algo bueno para cenar esta noche.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza con la caja aún en sus brazos antes de irse a casa.

* * *

El lunes Draco caminó hasta el trabajo porque no había pensado cuál era el mejor sitio cercano a la biblioteca para aparecerse, pero a la hora del almuerzo se escabulló para ir al Callejón Diagon. Abrió su propia bóveda de Gringotts, la que estaba separada de la bóveda familiar, y descubrió que su parte de las ventas de los Espejos habían ido directamente a su bóveda personal.

También quería ver si su nueva túnica estaba lista, pero cuando se apareció de nuevo en un callejón cercano a la biblioteca y regresó corriendo al trabajo, ya iba un par de minutos tarde. Y además no había comido.

Volvió al Callejón Diagon al final del día para recoger las túnicas que le habían hecho a medida durante el fin de semana.

Draco no había encontrado la manera de avisar a Theresa de que quería irse del trabajo con dos semanas de antelación, y ahora cocinaba aún más de la forma muggle. Iba a tener que encontrar un rato libre para echarle un ojo a un libro de hechizos de cocina. Era una de esas cosas que pensó que nunca necesitaría aprender. Aún esperaba poder convencer a Hermione de tener un elfo doméstico que los ayudara con la cocina y la limpieza... pero tener magia en la punta de sus dedos ayudó a que fuera un poco más soportable el hecho de no tenerlo.

* * *

Hermione estaba convencida de que nunca conseguiría quitar el olor a acónito de su túnica. O de su cabello. Y aparte de eso ni siquiera podía identificar el otro olor a hierba que se adhería a ella. Tal vez fuera una mezcla.

Belby cumplió su palabra de ayudarla a hacer arreglos para finales de ese mes, y ella se encontraba preparando lotes adicionales de la poción Matalobos lo más rápido que podía. Nunca se sentía moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

Se apartó el cabello de la cara y pensó en recogerlo en un moño. Al menos de esa manera no se vería tan encrespado.

—Estás inquieta.

—¿Y tú no? Te he visto cambiar la ropa muggle por la túnica tres veces —señaló ella.

Draco se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Con mi madre es una cuestión de guerra psicológica. No sé cuál la tomaría con la guardia baja. Ojalá supiera de lo que hablaron en esa reunión del domingo.

Suspirando, Hermione se apartó del espejo y tomó sus manos.

—Parecía ser justo lo que dijo, una reunión en la que trató de controlar los daños. Creo que lo hizo tanto para ella como para ti. No había nadie de gran poder del Ministerio allí. Creo que estaba intentando tener una idea de qué tipo de alianzas estaban a su alcance. Incluso si tuviera objeciones personales con nuestra relación… creo que nos apoyaría públicamente por el bien de su imagen. No tiene la garantía social para arriesgarse a ser juzgada por desaprobar nuestra relación en este momento. Aceptarla la hubiera lastimado socialmente tiempo atrás, pero la deserción al final de la guerra y su sentencia indulgente han cambiado las cosas. Su mejor opción es reunir todo el poder que pueda, y al menos parece que está pasando página —Hermione hizo una pausa—. Ojalá no tuviéramos que ir a esa mansión esta noche, aunque sé que la idea de ir el domingo fue mía...

Él le apretó las manos y apoyó la frente sobre la de ella.

—Sé que eso no lo hace más fácil. Podemos mandar una lechuza si quieres, decirle que no podemos ir o reprogramarlo.

Ella consideró aquella proposición seriamente antes de hacer un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—No, puedo sobrevivir una noche más. No quiero que pierdas a tu madre por mí. Lo voy a intentar.

Él besó sus labios, luego hizo lo mismo con su frente.

—Y si eso pasa me imagino que siempre tendremos a Molly Weasley para acompañarnos en las vacaciones.

—Eso me recuerda que me llegó una nota suya esta tarde. Quiere invitarnos a cenar pronto.

Nunca parecía haber suficientes horas para todo lo que debían hacer. Tendrían que buscar tiempo… Pero lo harían más adelante, cuando hubieran decidido dónde querían vivir y finalmente él hubiera dado aviso en la biblioteca. Además, ella debía tener su gran reunión con los licántropos... después de eso la iba a llevar a unas vacaciones apropiadas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que cambie de opinión. Supongo que me veo lo suficientemente bien como cabría esperar.

—Estás preciosa —Draco retrasó su partida unos minutos con unos besos bastante profundos, después de los cuales tuvo que enderezarse la túnica otra vez y pasarse el peine por el pelo de nuevo. Finalmente se dirigieron a la chimenea y se marcharon.

Pinky estaba esperándolos cuando llegaron.

—Amo Draco, señorita, Pinky los llevará al jardín. Por aquí.

Hermione levantó una ceja hacia Draco, pero él simplemente se encogió levemente de hombros. No tenía más idea de lo que esperar que ella. O no mucho al menos.

Inmaculadamente arreglada como siempre, Narcissa estaba esperando en el jardín de rosas con su túnica de un rojo oscuro que combinaba con los arbustos en flor detrás de ella. El sol estaba bajo en el horizonte. A pesar de que la mesa y las sillas parecían ser de hierro, había un hechizo amortiguador muy bueno incorporado en los asientos, se notaba tan pronto como te sentabas. Una mesa a un lado contenía una variedad de bebidas, también hechizadas para mantenerse frescas.

—Draco cariño, qué feliz estoy de que pudieras venir. Señorita Granger —asintió.

—¿Qué es esto, madre?

—Pensé que el jardín podría ser un lugar más agradable para cenar esta noche. Aire fresco, puesta de sol. Muy pintoresco, ¿no te parece? Por favor, sentaos los dos.

Draco sacó el asiento de Hermione antes de tomar el suyo.

—Me alegra ver que no has perdido todos tus modales este año, aunque la silla que deberías haber sacado era la mía —con un gesto de su mano la silla de Narcissa se deslizó hacia adelante mientras se sentaba.

—Bueno madre, sería bueno que reconocieras que ya no eres la mujer central en mi vida.

La rubia bruja apretó los labios y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, haciendo un gesto a Pinky para que abriera una botella de vino y comenzara a servirla.

—¿Has ido a visitar a tu padre?

—No —no dijo nada más. Las emociones sobre ese tema todavía burbujeaban muy cerca de la superficie.

—Yo lo veo de vez en cuando —dijo Hermione gratamente. Sorbió su vino a pesar de ser rojo. Claramente no era su preferido—. Parte del trabajo que estoy haciendo con personas que sufren de licantropía me lleva a visitar Azkaban a menudo.

Los labios de Narcissa se apretaron un poco más si cabe.

—¿Y Lucius está al tanto de vuestra... relación? —su mirada pasó de Hermione a su hijo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil de decir. Nunca se lo he dicho abiertamente, pero sospecho que él lo sabe. Hay mucho de qué hablar en un día. Nunca me ha comentado nada para hacerme ver que no está de acuerdo.

Apareció otro elfo doméstico con platos y una gran ensaladera y comenzó a servirles. Cuando todos fueron servidos, Narcissa tomó su tenedor y empezó a comer.

—La verdadera pregunta, madre, es qué pretendes hacer —Draco tomó la mano de Hermione sobre la mesa—. ¿Tenemos tu apoyo?

Una mariposa aterrizó en la silla de Narcissa momentáneamente y voló de nuevo. La pausa se estiró un poco más.

Su tono resultó nítido, pero hablaba más sin rodeos de lo que Hermione la había escuchado antes.

—Todo esto es bastante repentino. Permitidme ser franca con vosotros. Creo que las circunstancias fueron las que provocaron que os aferraseis el uno al otro. Eso no es suficiente para construir una relación duradera. Venís de diferentes orígenes y probablemente tengáis diferente objetivos. No importa qué tan enamorados estéis en este momento, no veo un futuro a largo plazo para vosotros —hizo una pausa, tomando otro bocado de ensalada con su tenedor, rico en nueces y bayas. Tragó antes de continuar—. Dicho esto, permaneced juntos al menos durante un corto periodo de tiempo, mi aparente aprobación sin duda será beneficiosa para todos. Draco tendrá un gran ascenso a cualquier posición decente después de su año fuera de la sociedad; la mayoría de nuestras antiguas amistades están en su contra, por lo que es importante crear otras nuevas… aunque parece que ya empezaste a hacerlas —ella asintió con aprobación—. Tener a Harry Potter de tu parte no haría daño. Tu conexión con la familia Weasley también podría ser útil —les dio a los dos una mirada de consideración, pero continuó de nuevo antes de que pudieran interrumpirla—. Sería mejor para ambos presentaros como prometidos en lugar de simplemente vivir juntos. Después de un año más o menos, el compromiso podría romperse silenciosamente sin necesidad de resentimientos. Draco se encontrará en una mejor posición social en ese momento, y probablemente con un trabajo asegurado. No sé qué puedo ofrecerle a usted, señorita Granger. Mi hijo sería una recompensa justa durante ese tiempo, pero estoy segura de que encontraré algo más —ella los miró a ambos y volvió a comer lo que había en su plato.

Hermione apartó el suyo.

—No puedes hablar en serio —el sol se estaba ocultando y bañaba los jardines con un resplandor rosa anaranjado. El hermoso escenario no encajaba con el deseo de Hermione de cruzar la mesa y estampar su plato en la cara de la mujer.

Draco negó con la cabeza, mirando a Narcissa.

—Ella lo dice completamente en serio. Mi madre ve esto como un acuerdo comercial en el que todos ganamos pero nadie está emocionalmente involucrado. La única vez que se molesta en decir tantas cosas es cuando no cree que una simple mentira sea suficiente. Hermione y yo no estamos comprometidos, madre, y no pretendemos estarlo. Tomamos nuestra relación a nuestro propio ritmo y al de nadie más —la miró con frialdad e imitó su acción anterior de comer lo que tenía en el plato, como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo común en la situación.

Dominando su expresión, Hermione agregó:

—Mientras vives en tu fantasía en la que el mundo aún es tuyo para organizar todo a tu antojo, déjame decirte lo que realmente ha estado pasando desde que te exiliaron. Tu hijo y yo estamos enamorados. Nos hemos mudado juntos y buscaremos otra residencia en breve. No tenemos necesidad de volver aquí nunca más, a menos que nos quieras cerca… con condiciones.

La cara de Narcissa se puso rígida.

—¿Condiciones?

—La tía Andrómeda está en mi vida. La vemos con regularidad, y cuando tengo tiempo me quedo con el hijo de mi prima —él sorbió su vino—. Con todas esas afirmaciones de que la familia era más importante que cualquier otra cosa... parece mentira que me hayas dejado crecer sin conocer a mi tía o prima. Y ahora es demasiado tarde para conocer a Tonks. Sin embargo, Teddy está siendo criado por La tía Andrómeda y su padrino.

—Quién no es tan malo como creías —agregó Hermione.

—Cierto —volvió el rostro hacia su madre, dedicándole una expresión agradable—. Nuestras condiciones. Nuestra relación avanza a nuestro propio ritmo. Hemos derribado las barreras con mi tía, y aunque no puedo forzarte te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo si quieres vernos en las vacaciones. Y no quiero volver a escuchar nunca una palabra sarcástica sobre el pasado de Hermione. Si no puedes vivir con nuestras condiciones entonces tengo muy poco más que decirte. Molly Weasley es más que feliz de invitarnos a su casa en las vacaciones.

Las fosas nasales de Narcissa se agrandaron e hizo un gesto a uno de los elfos domésticos para que limpiara los platos. El otro empezó a servir el siguiente plato.

—Entonces parece que piensas que el amor es todo lo que vosotros dos necesitáis para ser felices. ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis hacer para ganaros la vida, Draco? ¿Cómo vais a poder comprar túnicas, escobas y todas las otras cosas tan caras a las que estabas acostumbrado?

Un elfo doméstico puso platos de salmón al vapor sobre una cama de patatas para todos.

—He aprendido a arreglármelas sin mi escoba y tu dinero este año. Soy capaz de trabajar por mi cuenta. Puedo adaptarme según sea necesario. Las serpientes son buenas para cambiar la piel. Me adaptaré.

—¿Seguirás trabajando donde estás ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no importara. Todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado o la forma de dar aviso en la biblioteca.

—Podría. No es demasiado agotador, puedo vivir de eso, conozco gente nueva... Deberías intentarlo algún día, quiero decir, trabajar.

La bruja rubia dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

—No te enseñé esos modales.

—No, pero me enseñaste que mis palabras son un arma tan válida como mi varita. Me las arreglo con lo que tengo. Gracias a las decisiones que tú y mi padre hicieron... me privaron de mi varita para defenderme durante el último año —su voz se había vuelto fría y Hermione se acercó para apretar su mano. Ninguno de los dos quería estar en esa casa aquella noche. A Hermione no le importaría no volver nunca más.

—No te enseñé a faltarme al respeto o desobedecerme.

Las luces de las hadas apenas comenzaban a brillar a lo largo de la cerca cuando el último destello de la luz del sol desapareció. No habían comido la mayor parte de su plato principal, pero Draco y Hermione ya habían tenido suficiente, iban a irse ya. Se levantaron casi al unísono. Hermione miró a la mujer rubia.

—Conoces nuestros términos. No queremos a nadie en nuestras vidas que no quiera estar ahí. Ahora depende de ti. Draco, ¿dónde está el punto de aparición más cercano? —los hechizos en la mansión no la dejarían desaparecerse en cualquier lado.

—Por aquí —él tiró suavemente de su muñeca y la condujo por el jardín en lugar de atravesar la casa. Ninguno le dijo una palabra más a su madre.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? YA CASI SON 1.000 *carita de sorpresa***  
 **Cristy.**


	54. Inicio

**NT :** Tal y como anuncié en mi página de Facebook, vuelvo a publicar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia a la semana (sábados o domingos), así que esperad las próximas actualizaciones :)

Y para los que sigan " **Trato Hecho** ", aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo :D (¡Spoilers!)  
En mi página podéis encontrar otro adelanto Dramione.

* * *

 _—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó la Gryffindor, que en lugar de esperar sentada en el sofá que la sala les ofrecía daba vueltas por la habitación con los brazos cruzados._

 _—¿Qué problema hay?_

 _—¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?_

 _Las chicas se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Aquella pregunta había descolocado por completo a Pansy._

 _—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo al fin._

 _—A que lo has traumatizado —confesó Hermione—. ¿Le has dicho algo fuera de lugar, te le has insinuado o algo parecido?_

 _—Solo he dejado mi escote al descubierto frente a él —dijo la Slytherin mientras se separaba la túnica para que pudiera verlo._

 _—¿Y por qué has hecho eso? Si te insinúas a Harry de buenas a primeras puedes espantarlo para siempre._

 _Pansy se miró el escote un momento._

 _—¿Es que no le gustan las tetas?_

 _—Pues… no lo sé. Supongo —respondió Hermione, sintiéndose bastante violenta al hablar sobre los gustos sexuales de su amigo—. Pero para conquistar a Harry primero debes hacer que se sienta mentalmente atraído por ti. El físico es secundario para él._

 _—Ahora entiendo por qué estuvo saliendo con la fea de Chang hace unos años._

 _—Bueno, pero ese no es el punto ahora. Necesitas aprender a controlar tus… instintos antes de quedarte a solas con Harry el domingo._

 _—Sí, lo que tú digas —respondió Pansy con aburrimiento. La verdad es que no le gustaba demasiado la idea de tener que reprimirse más de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Realmente Potter no deseaba a nadie con quien no hubiera conectado antes de una manera diferente? ¿Es que no podía simplemente desear a un cuerpo?—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu amigo el pelirrojo? ¿Hemos tenido suerte y se ha muerto sentado en el sanitario?_

 **Ahora sí, a disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo de Mugglefied :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54: Inicio**.

* * *

Hermione estaba detrás de Draco frotándole los hombros. Habían pasado varios días desde su visita a la casa de su madre. Él había profesado que no le molestaba, que no le importaba. Incluso le había dicho que podía decirle a los Weasley que irían a pasar la Navidad con ellos, que su madre no olvidaría aquello en los próximos cuatro meses.

—No sé cómo puede comer y dormir en esa casa todos los días como si no pasara nada. Como si no tuviera pesadillas imperdonables todas las noches —se había prometido a sí mismo que ya no lo pensaría más, pero... las palabras simplemente salían solas de su boca. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco desilusionado.

—No sé, Draco. Yo sería feliz si no volviéramos nunca más, pero estoy preocupada por ti. Ella es tu madre —se encontró mirando la caja de música que Draco le había regalado por Navidad. Siempre estaba en su mesita de noche, aunque casi nunca la tocaba. ¿Qué daría ella para que su madre se la tarareara una vez más?

—No, si ella no te acepta no lo es. Hermione, vamos a dejarlo. Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse —él extendió la mano y tomó las suyas, apretándolas mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo—. Todavía no le he dicho a Theresa que quiero dejarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —no, él no estaba seguro en absoluto—. Podrías quedarte allí, ya sabes. No es algo tan terrible. Podríamos conseguir otro piso cerca de aquí —dijo ella suavemente.

Dejándose caer en su asiento, Draco apoyó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra Hermione.

—No me desagrada del todo, pero... —vaciló unos segundos—. No creo que pueda mantener el pretexto indefinidamente. Me gusta la gente con la que trabajo, pero no siento que pueda hablar con ellos sobre otra cosa que no sea el trabajo. La historia inventada que les he contado sobre mi pasado se derrumbaría si alguien preguntara demasiado. Además, no tengo el conocimiento general que debo tener para moverme con fluidez en el mundo muggle —había lagunas que tomaría toda una vida llenar—. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste tú con todos tus parientes muggles? ¿Con tus vecinos?

Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y se inclinó hacia abajo. Dejó escapar un aliento que no se había dado cuenta de haber estado conteniendo. Ya habían hablado de ese tema antes.

—En general no lo hacía. Pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ellos hasta que casi no pasaba tiempo en casa por vacaciones. Y cuando estaba allí no buscaba ver a mis vecinos ni a mi familia a menos que tuviera que hacerlo por obligación, ya sabes, en bodas o funerales. Sé que al menos un primo pensó que me había ido a una escuela para gente "elegante" y que creía que era demasiado buena para el resto de ellos. No era eso... Simplemente no tenía nada que decir. No podía hablar de lo bien que me iba en Encantamientos, ni de cuánto me desagradaba nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Mis padres siempre me apoyaron, pero nunca lo entendieron realmente.

Draco asintió. Era lo que temía. Él podría seguir trabajando en la biblioteca, pero las amistades que haría allí no serían del todo reales. Era demasiado complicado y él quería más. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a ver a ninguno de sus viejos "amigos". Iba a tener que hacer otros nuevos, aunque nunca había sido muy bueno en eso.

* * *

No había tanta gente alrededor de la mesa como en Navidad, pero las piernas todavía temblaban por la cantidad de comida. Draco y Hermione estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa y Ginny y Neville estaban en el otro. George se había excusado de la cena del domingo por la noche porque tenía que trabajar y Harry estaba cuidando al niño. Molly y Arthur se sentaban uno en cada extremo. Sobre la mesa había puré de patatas y pollo asado.

—Todo esto es delicioso, señora Weasley —dijo Draco mientras la matrona Weasley agregaba una segunda porción a su plato.

—Me alegro de que lo disfrutes, cariño. Es genial tenerte a ti y a Hermione aquí, ¿verdad, Arthur?

—Oh, sí.

Draco le preguntó a Molly sobre algunos de los hechizos de cocina que solía usar y también si tenía un libro sobre eso para dejarle prestado; no quería confiarse en ese nuevo aspecto de su vida. Un poco de adulación nunca estaba de más, y si no podía convencer a Hermione de tener a un elfo doméstico los hechizos serían útiles. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Arthur le estaba preguntando a Hermione sobre sus planes con los hombres lobo. Todavía le inquietaban sus visitas a Azkaban, pero lo que más le perturbaba era esa reunión con un grupo más grande que estaba organizando. Parecía desconcertado cuando dijo que no llevaría a los aurores con ella, pero sabía que dijera lo que dijese no conseguiría disuadirla. Ella comentó que todavía había una vacante en su grupo y cambió el tema de conversación. Le preguntó a Neville cuáles eran sus planes ahora que había terminado con la escuela.

—Por el momento quiero continuar ayudando a la profesora Sprout. Será bueno tener a Harry allí también.

La conversación siguió, y aun estando rodeado por antiguos Gryffindors Draco se encontró completamente a gusto, aunque se irritó un poco cuando Neville le preguntó acerca de las condiciones de McGonagall que se mencionaron en el juicio.

—No he tenido noticias suyas todavía, pero sospecho que ella quiere que actúe como ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer para todos los magos y brujas más jóvenes. Seguramente quiera que hable sobre por qué es importante no tratar de conquistar el mundo y todo eso —dijo secamente—. Estoy seguro de que recibiré noticias suyas pronto —Draco se obligó a tomar otro bocado de su cena e hizo todo lo posible por desviar la conversación preguntándole a Ginny cómo iban las cosas en la tienda de broma.

Encontró que sus ojos se percataban ocasionalmente de que la mano de Ginny estaba siendo acariciada por la de Neville durante la conversación, también que ésta cogía algunas galletas del plato del chico cuando había muchas otras en el otro extremo de la mesa. Se preguntó si nadie más parecía darse cuenta y decidió asegurarse de atormentar a la Weaslette más tarde. Era justo después de todo lo que ella le había hecho pasar durante las vacaciones. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa en su cara y seguir escuchándola.

* * *

Draco y Hermione estaban acostados en la cama. Él trazaba círculos en su espalda con el dedo. Levantarse y comenzar el día parecía un gran reto cuando podían quedarse juntos y acurrucados. Decidieron dedicarse algo de tiempo antes de tener que enfrentar el día.

—Esa reunión que estás organizando con Belby... Te escuché decir en la cena de la otra noche que necesitas una persona más. Yo iré contigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza—. No quiero obligarte a ir. Hay otras personas a las que les puedo preguntar. Sé cómo te sientes... por Greyback. No iba a hacerte pasar por eso.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, besando su frente.

—No siempre he sido el más valiente en el pasado, pero ¿cómo puedes imaginar que dejaría que te enfrentaras a ese tipo de peligro sin mí?

Ella suspiró suavemente.

—Has recorrido un largo camino.

—Ambos lo hemos hecho.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, respirando profundamente contra su pecho. Las sábanas se sentían suaves en su piel.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

—Estoy seguro. Háblame sobre lo que haremos —dijo, plantando otro beso en sus labios.

La cabeza de Hermione descansó en su brazo.

—Todavía estoy viendo los detalles con Belby, pero seremos tú, yo, Belby, y un mago que él conoce que padece de licantropía. Iremos al bosque e intentaremos establecer un contacto pacífico. Ofreceré la ayuda que puedo darles... —se detuvo—. Es difícil saber exactamente lo que pasará hasta que lleguemos. Logré que McGonagall aceptara no discriminar a un niño con licantropía si quisiera estudiar en Hogwarts. Esa fue una pelea más dura de lo que esperaba. Mucho más difícil. Hay mucho que quiero hacer. La mayor parte de lo que puedo ofrecer ahora es la poción Matalobos y un lugar para sus hijos en Hogwarts. Me gustaría ofrecerles todo lo que se perdieron durante las décadas que tuvieron que vivir fuera de la sociedad mágica, adiestrarlos en la magia y proporcionar algunos de los elementos básicos de educación que puedan haber perdido. Hay que hacer que las leyes cambien para poner fin a la discriminación...

—Parece que necesitas un centro de entrenamiento completo y personal.

Ella suspiró, inclinándose para besarlo.

—Sí, asumiendo que alguien quiera mi ayuda. Podría encontrarme con una negativa por su parte, con que me digan que son felices así como están. Tengo información de Percy y Arthur sobre quién en el Ministerio podría simpatizar con la causa, pero aún tomará un tiempo pasar a la acción. Hay tantas incógnitas… Belby me va a dar consejos sobre cómo prepararme antes de la reunión, pero tengo la sensación de que la mayor parte de la reunión será impredecible.

Él la besó de nuevo.

—Es hora de levantarse. A menos que calentemos el agua del té por arte de magia y nos aparezcamos en el trabajo llegaremos tarde.

* * *

Draco se encontró yendo a la tienda de Weasley a la hora del almuerzo. Meses después de su lanzamiento, se sorprendió al ver que los Espejos de llamada seguían volando de los estantes. Incluso un martes, el lugar estaba lleno con estudiantes de Hogwarts que buscaban artículos graciosos que comprar para llevar con ellos en este nuevo trimestre. ¿Quién podría enfrentar Encantamientos sin varitas falsas? ¿O Pociones sin algunas pastillas vomitivas? Sin duda alguna, la tienda estaba haciendo un buen negocio. Draco se topó con la chica Weasley hablando con varios clientes a la vez. Esperó pacientemente a un lado, contento de haber llamado su atención. Ella sabía que él estaba allí.

La vio despacharlos con facilidad; algunos salieron de la tienda con sus productos en bolsas, otros siguieron rondando por otros rincones para ver qué más podían comprar.

—Una gran multitud aquí —observó Draco.

—Sí, siempre suele haber mucha gente. ¿Necesitabas algo?

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Entonces… ¿tú y Longbottom? Estoy sorprendido de que tus padres no lo notaran la otra noche.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y comenzó a reorganizar las cosas en el mostrador.

—No, todavía no lo saben. Podrían haberlo notado en la cena la otra noche, pero afortunadamente te tuve a ti y a Hermione allí para distraerlos. De todos modos, dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para mofarte de mi relación con Neville. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Necesito hablar con George. ¿Está dentro?

—Sí, está en la parte posterior. Puedes entrar. Avísame cuándo tú y Hermione os mudéis y pueda quedarme su apartamento. Quiero salir de mi casa cuanto antes —agregó, indicándole que entrara por la puerta de detrás del mostrador—. Y no digas ni una palabra sobre Neville.

Él reprimió una sonrisa; no había esperado que fuera tan fácil para la Weaslette confirmar sus sospechas sobre ella y Longbottom. Sin decir ni una palabra más, caminó hacia la habitación de atrás. Su hora de almuerzo se estaba acabando y necesitaba hablar con George o no habría manera de poder pillarlo más tarde.

El pelirrojo estaba en su banco de trabajo. Hubo una pequeña explosión antes de que levantara la vista con las cejas ligeramente humeantes.

—Malfoy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Me gustaría hacerte una propuesta.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de George. Encontró una falsa oreja de color carne sobre la mesa y la levantó.

—Te escucho.

Draco hizo todo lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco ante el juego de palabras, así que puso su sonrisa más encantadora y comenzó a explicar su propuesta.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	55. Cortando lazos

**Capítulo 55: Cortando lazos.**

* * *

Decidir actuar y barajar todas sus opciones le había llevado un tiempo, pero una vez que se había decidido resultó más fácil. Simplemente pidió una reunión con Theresa para cuando acabara su jornada laboral de aquel día, y aunque no creía que su rostro estuviera delatando nada, la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su jefa decía lo contrario. Aun así, ella le dijo que fuera a su oficina a las cuatro y media y que uno de los voluntarios cubriera el escritorio. Draco se sintió un poco más ligero entonces.

Dirigió el grupo de lectura infantil ese día, poniendo voces divertidas y dando estrellas doradas a los niños. También atendió a una gran cantidad de jóvenes que echaban un vistazo a los libros que tenían interés en leer antes de que comenzara el período escolar. Beep... beep... beep... escaneando libro tras libro. Libros sobre caballos y libros sobre castillos. Varias copias de "Las ventajas de ser un marginado". Libros con ratones en la portada empuñando espadas.

Finalmente se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Theresa a las cuatro y media. Iba a extrañar ese lugar.

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablarme? —preguntó Theresa. Se preguntaba si tenía problemas con alguno de los nuevos empleados o si estaba buscando un aumento. Había estado trabajando allí unos meses, aunque a su juicio era un poco pronto para pedir un aumento salarial.

Draco se armó de valor. Quería continuar su vida con Hermione y este era el siguiente paso que debía dar para conseguirlo.

—Theresa... Realmente aprecio la oportunidad que me has brindado en los últimos meses. Me doy cuenta de que no entré con mucha experiencia y realmente me tomaste bajo tu protección. Lamentablemente, tengo que comunicarte que mi novia y yo nos vamos a mudar y no voy a poder seguir trabajando aquí. Puedo quedarme hasta el final del mes y terminar el programa de lectura para niños, aunque si encuentras un reemplazo antes y necesitas que me vaya lo entenderé.

Hubo una pausa. Theresa no había esperado que la conversación tomara ese rumbo. Era posible que fuera una especie de maniobra para obtener mejores beneficios o condiciones de trabajo, pero parecía bastante confiado.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambes de opinión?

* * *

Los pasos de Draco se sintieron ligeros cuando optó por tomar el camino largo a casa en lugar de aparecerse. Se detuvo para comprar flores y una botella de vino. El sol parecía un poco más brillante ese día.

Él y Hermione llegaron a casa casi al mismo tiempo; ella salió de la chimenea, él entró por la puerta. Parecía agotada y había una mancha de algo irreconocible en su mejilla. Ella sonrió con cansancio a través de la habitación cuando lo vio. Su trabajo habitual con Belby no había disminuido en lo más mínimo mientras se preparaba para su reunión en el bosque con los licántropos: había docenas de pociones que necesitaban preparar aparte de todo su trabajo habitual. Era importante llevar algunas pociones Matalobos, por supuesto, pero también una serie de pociones curativas. También había algunas medidas de protección que Belby recomendaba tomar: una poción que reduciría su fragancia para hacerlos parecer menos amenazantes había sido una de las sugerencias. Hermione nunca había pensado que podía oler diferente para ellos, pero como Belby se encargó de señalar, al parecer incluso el olor de su cuerpo recién lavado sería algo extraño para esa gente.

Se quedó viendo a su novio desde el otro lado de la habitación y una sonrisa cansada se extendió por su rostro.

—Te ves más alegre.

Él sonrió.

—Y tú te ves como si tu día hubiera sido un infierno.

—Nadie dijo que este aprendizaje fuera fácil —señaló. Colgó su bolso en el respaldo de la silla y se permitió caer en ella. Tenía más trabajo por hacer esa noche, pero podría esperar a que descansara un momento.

—De hecho, recuerdo claramente que varias personas intentaron convencerte de que no lo hicieras.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

—¿Cuándo he dejado que algo tan insignificante como eso me detenga? —estiró sus piernas debajo de la mesa y giró su cuello. Era bueno estar en casa. Sacó su varita e hizo que la tetera volara hacia el fregadero para llenarse de agua y luego se pusiera sobre la vitro para calentarse.

—Nada de eso —dijo Draco, sacando su propia varita para evitar que la tetera se calentara—. Tenía algo más en mente. Esta noche celebramos algo.

—Espero que la celebración incluya que me haces la cena porque no tengo energía para cocinar o vestirme para salir —dijo secamente mientras lo miraba. Luego arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

Draco se rió entre dientes. Dejó la botella de vino sobre la mesa y convocó un par de copas.

—Iré a comprar algo si quieres. Pero primero vamos a celebrar.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos celebrando?

Draco tomó su mano.

—He presentado mi dimisión en la biblioteca. Cuando termine el mes podemos mudarnos a donde queramos. Y he hablado con Weasley para que me contrate como consultor. No creo que sea para siempre o que tenga que trabajar todos los días, pero es un comienzo. Tengo mi propia bóveda, por lo que no importa si mi madre me deshereda oficialmente o no, todo lo que haya ganado con las ventas de los Espejos será completamente mío —tomó aliento y la miró, limpiando la mancha de lo que fuera que tuviera en su mejilla—. Estoy listo. Busquemos un lugar y hagámoslo nuestro.

—¿Estás listo? —su corazón se revolvió un poco. Iban a dar el siguiente paso, vivir juntos en un lugar que fuera enteramente de ellos. Era un poco pronto para hablar de matrimonio, eso podría esperar. Solo habían estado saliendo seis meses y él todavía se estaba adaptando a volver a tener su magia. No hacía falta correr, irían poco a poco, pero ahora... podrían dar ese paso—. ¿Estás pensando en alquilar un piso aquí o mudarnos a uno de los pueblos mágicos?

—Creo que te haría bien vivir en un pueblo mágico, pero no me importa. Viviremos donde quieras.

—Podemos ver qué hay disponible en ambos mundos —estaba siendo realista, sabía que había ventajas en vivir en un pueblo mágico, pero también las había viviendo en otro apartamento en la ciudad.

Él la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sé que has estado guardando recortes de periódicos de los alquileres disponibles las últimas dos semanas. Adelante, sácalos y yo iré a comprar algo para cenar.

* * *

Parecía que Hermione volvía a estar agobiada. Con menos de una semana para su reunión el tiempo se acababa. Si Arnold tenía algo más que pudiera decirle... ella necesitaba saberlo. La mayoría de los días no lograba sacarle mucho provecho a sus visitas, pero seguía bajando un par de veces a la semana para intentarlo.

Arnold se sentó en su celda. Estaba en condiciones considerablemente mejores que la primera vez que Hermione lo visitó. Los muebles, las mantas y su ropa estaban de una sola pieza. Él había estado tomando la poción Matalobos que ella le había ofrecido y ya no se rompía en pedazos durante la luna llena. Además, si en cualquier momento necesitaba ayuda médica ahora sí se le proporcionaba.

Sentada en una silla al otro lado de los barrotes, Hermione lo miró.

—Quiero ayudar, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué más puedo ofrecer?

—No hay casi nada que puedas ofrecer que alguno de ellos quiera. Eres solo una persona.

Hermione sabía que no podía corregir de la noche a la mañana los errores que se habían cometido durante siglos, por eso estaba pidiéndole consejo a Arnold… pero decirle lo que ella no podía lograr o no podía ofrecer no ayudaba. Y a veces Arnold se alejaba y hablaba de las cosas que echaba de menos. Por encima de todo, echaba de menos el olor de los árboles... la tierra húmeda, la libertad, el poder moverse. En ese punto ella no obtendría nada más de él. No podía decir si realmente lo extrañaba todo o si esperaba que intentara liberarlo.

—Me reuniré con tus amigos en solo unos días. Todo lo que puedas decirme ayudará a que la reunión sea más fácil. Quiero ayudar, Arnold.

El hombre no estaba dispuesto o no podía darle muchos detalles. Ella no tenía forma de saber si habría una docena de personas en el punto de encuentro designado, o cien. No había habido mucho que hacer en cuanto a ponerse en contacto con ellos antes de tiempo. En el mejor de los casos su opción había sido dejar una nota en el lugar y esperar que alguien la encontrara y la leyera. Decidieron no hacerlo tras sopesarlo bien, no querían asustar a la comunidad ni darles tiempo para pensar mal de ellos. Seguían siendo unos extraños. Lo que sabía era que la comunidad se movía alrededor de una ubicación central dependiendo de la cantidad de comida disponible, la época del año y el temperamento que estuvieran teniendo. También que había un puñado de figuras de autoridad entre ellos, pero no un líder oficial.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando el hombre habló de nuevo.

—Lleva chocolate, no tienen acceso a mucho de eso. Y algunas mantas no estarían de más. Puede que no digan que las necesitan, pero se acostumbrarán si las dejas allí —su boca se cerró, no queriendo decir más por el momento.

La bruja asintió.

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta —se preparó para irse. Honeydukes tendría que ser su próxima parada. Redujo un poco la velocidad cuando cruzó el pasillo que sabía que conducía a la celda de Lucius. No había ido a verlo desde la desastrosa cena con Narcissa... no, desde antes de eso. No lo había visitado desde antes de la audiencia de Draco. Ella no había estado evitándolo exactamente... había estado ocupada, pero tampoco había intentado buscar un momento. Se detuvo brevemente, mirando hacia el pasillo a su izquierda; dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró, sus pies moviéndose rápidamente.

Lucius estaba en su celda, tal y como se esperaba. Miró bruscamente al frente con el sonido de sus pasos. El ritmo era demasiado rápido como para tratarse de los guardias deambulando por sus rondas. Una sonrisa burlona se crispó en una esquina de su boca, pero no tocó sus ojos.

—Señorita Granger —hizo una falsa reverencia y extendió los brazos, como si la recibiera en su mansión en vez de en una celda.

—Lucius. Ha pasado tiempo… Pensé que te gustaría escuchar algunas novedades —trató de mantener la voz firme mientras miraba el interior de la celda. Había un par de libros que ella le había traído previamente; no podía decir si habían sido leídos, pero sin nada más que hacer sospechaba que realmente podría haberlos leído.

Él asintió, acercando su taburete a los barrotes y sentándose, tratando de parecer tan tranquilo como si estuviera en uno de los sillones que solía tener en su mansión.

Hermione enfocó su atención en el hombre rubio. Era hora de ir al grano.

—No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho todavía, pero Draco tuvo su audiencia frente al Wizengammot. Le han devuelto su magia, es un ciudadano libre de nuevo —hizo una pausa para dejar que asimilara las noticias y decidir qué decir a continuación.

—¿No ha venido contigo hoy? —había un atisbo de algo en su voz que Hermione no pudo descifrar del todo. ¿Anhelo? ¿Resignación? ¿Esperanza?

—No, no ha venido —respondió. Se preguntó si debía decir aquellas palabras que le rondaban por la cabeza, pero las dijo de todos modos—. Tu esposa está de vuelta en el país.

Con la cara rígida, Lucius asintió.

—Ha venido a verme —observó detenidamente a la chica. No era una belleza, pero había algo intenso en ella. Poder de recuperación, capacidad para adaptarse—. ¿Pensabas decirme lo que pasa contigo y Draco?

—¿Realmente vas a fingir que nunca lo sospechaste?

Él frunció sus labios brevemente.

—No.

—¿Es todo lo que pretendes decir al respecto? —ella arqueó una ceja. Realmente Narcissa había tenido un sinfín de palabras para ellos.

El rubio extendió sus dedos en un gesto de impotencia.

—No estoy en posición de decir nada más al respecto.

—Au contraire. Estás en condiciones de decir cualquier cosa que desees, no empeorará tu situación —quería que dijera algo alentador, cualquier cosa. Sería bueno decirle a Draco que al menos uno de sus padres no se había enojado al oír que estaban juntos, pero no iba a darle falsas esperanzas. Si Lucius tenía algo que decir, prefería que lo hiciera.

Poniéndose de pie, Lucius se encontró mirando a Granger a los ojos.

—No puedo decir que te hubiera elegido personalmente para mi hijo, pero una vez más, mis elecciones me han llevado a este lado de los barrotes. Las elecciones de mi hijo lo han llevado a ti, y a caminar libre en el mundo. Tal vez sus elecciones son mejores que las mías —cogió su taburete, lo colocó en la esquina de la habitación y se volvió para mirar a Hermione a través de los barrotes—. Tengo algo de material de lectura al que volver, y por la inquietud que muestras puedo ver que tienes prisa, señorita Granger —se dirigió a su cama y cogió "Persuasión" del pequeño montón de libros que había en el suelo, junto a su cama.

Hermione asintió.

—Buena elección —se dio media vuelta y se fue antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más. Tenía que ir a Hogsmeade. Ella y Draco habían visto un par de casas en el campo por allí. La idea de estar en un pueblo totalmente mágico era tentadora para ella, pero estaba muy cerca de Hogwarts y ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de querer estar tan cerca de la escuela. Los fantasmas metafóricos eran demasiado grandes allí.

* * *

Draco estaba pensando qué hacer con una de las creaciones de George. Le había dicho que lo había tenido en la mesa de trabajo durante ocho meses más o menos. Había sido diseñado para ser un espacio extra de almacenamiento, no muy diferente a un amuleto de extensión indetectable, pero más pequeño que un Knut. Además, necesitaba de menos vínculos físicos que un amuleto de extensión. El encantamiento de extensión debía existir dentro de un soporte físico.

Hasta ahora no estaba yendo bien, pero... era su trabajo arreglar las cosas que no iban bien. Todavía podía oler los restos de la cena anterior y no podía mover su silla hacia atrás sin toparse con las bolsas y bolsas llenas de mantas que Hermione había traído a casa. Iban a necesitar un lugar más grande. Algo con más de un dormitorio para que pudiera tener un taller apropiado. Tal vez dos salas de trabajo. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que lo que obtuvieran tendría que estar dentro de lo que podían pagar. Incluso después de haber vivido humildemente durante el último año, a veces era difícil recordar que ya no tenía la inagotable riqueza de los Malfoy tras él. El sonido de un líquido burbujeante atrajo su atención. Hermione estaba preparando otro lote de pociones curativas.

—Necesitarás un carruaje y un montón de caballos para llevar todo lo que quieres llevar a esa reunión.

—No necesito caballos. Tendrás ese bolsito de almacenamiento funcionando correctamente para entonces, ¿no? —dijo ella alegremente.

Él resopló sin elegancia.

—Lo dudo.

Ella lo miró trabajando en la mesa de la cocina. Necesitaban encontrar un lugar donde tener un laboratorio y poder establecer un cuarto de trabajo.

—¿Quieres dejarlo por esta noche o crees que ya estás cerca de hacer algún avance?

—¿Avance? Creo que estoy listo para un descanso.

Ella redujo la temperatura de su poción y la tapó. Iba a necesitar cocer a fuego lento durante unas 12 horas antes de poder embotellarla. Cogió una botella de vino y dos copas y se acomodaron juntos en el sofá.

—¿Vas a ir a verlo?

Draco continuó sorbiendo mientras descifraba su abrupto cambio de tema. ¿Él…? Oh. Él.

—No lo sé. Sin duda es más prometedor que la cena con mi madre, pero... bueno, ella ha puesto un listón muy bajo. Hubiera sido difícil tener una reacción peor que la de ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Si él no hubiera estado entre rejas no tengo dudas de que podría haber sido mucho peor que tu madre… Pero cuando me estaba yendo vi que empezó a leer uno de los libros muggle que le di. No es que tuviera mucho más que hacer, pero aun así... —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Daría cualquier cosa por ver a mis padres de nuevo. Deberías ir a visitarlo, al menos una vez.

Todo su pecho se sintió presionado ante la idea.

—Estoy tan enfadado con él... Y con ella… —¿Cuánto tiempo atrás había empezado a culparlos por obligarlo a vivir con terroristas? ¿Por enseñarle prejuicios? ¿Por criarlo mimado y con derechos superiores a los de los demás? No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba frustrado con ellos... pero deberían haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Deberían haberlo hecho mejor por él. Ellos eran sus padres, eran los adultos.

—Draco... odiar a alguien es como beber veneno y esperar que la otra persona muera, no te hará ningún bien. Hay tanta gente a la que podría odiar… al hombre que mató a Ron, a los aurores que no lo detuvieron a tiempo, a Voldemort por crear un movimiento lleno de odio y prejuicios... ¿A la madre de Voldemort por dejarlo nacer? ¿Dónde terminaría?

—No terminaría. El odio tiene forma de espiral —dijo, levantando su mano y pasando los dedos por su rizado cabello. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

 **NT : **Esta última escena me lleva a hace unos días, cuando pude ver el review que le habían dejado a una chica que también traduce historias. Me ponían como "ejemplo" con el fin de menospreciarla a ella. Por favor, no hay necesidad de caer tan bajo. ¿No puedes apreciar el trabajo y el esfuerzo que hacen los demás? Perfecto, ¡deja de leer! Pero no odies, trata de ser mejor persona cada día... ya sabes, la mejor versión de ti mismo. Y recuerda, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada.

 **¿Me dejas un review? (de los bonitos) :3**  
 **Cristy.**


	56. Steven

**Capítulo 56: Steven** **.**

* * *

Había muchas opciones disponibles. Mudarse a un piso muggle en cualquier parte del país seguía siendo una de ellas. Después de todo, casi cualquier lugar sería más barato que quedarse en Londres. Tenían toda una pila de volantes que habían obtenido en la inmobiliaria, con fotos y estadísticas sobre los pisos muggles disponibles. También habían cogido un librito en el Callejón Diagon con los lugares donde podrían mudarse allí. En este punto ni siquiera podían decidir si querían seguir viviendo en un lugar muggle o uno mágico.

—Hay un par de apartamentos sobre las tiendas del Callejón Diagon —dijo Draco. No todos los empresarios mágicos querían vivir sobre sus propias tiendas, aunque solía ser lo más común. Hermione tenía el libro abierto en su regazo.

—No podemos vivir encima del boticario. El olor... —ni siquiera la magia podría evitar el hedor de las alas de murciélago en escabeche colándose por las tablas del suelo.

Hojearon las páginas de nuevo.

—Supongo que podríamos mirar en Hogsmeade otra vez —ofreció Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pasando a otra página. Aunque era una cabaña casi en ruinas, probablemente tuviera la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie gracias a la magia… sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba particularmente la idea de vivir en un pueblo donde a veces paseaban docenas de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Hermione todavía quería mantener cierta distancia con ese lugar.

—Hay una casa de campo disponible fuera de Nottingham. No es realmente una aldea mágica, pero parece que hay algunas familias de magos dispersas por la zona. También hay algo en Brighton. Me gustaría estar cerca del mar.

Él extendió la mano y apretó la suya.

—Yo haré la llamada a la inmobiliaria, ¿envías tú la lechuza?

Los pros y los contras de un lugar muggle y uno mágico eran muy diferentes... solo podían esperar ser capaces de reconocer el lugar perfecto cuando lo vieran. Un lugar muggle podía darles privacidad del mundo mágico por un poco más de tiempo y acceso a buenos restaurantes de comida para llevar, pero... ¿no estaban ya de regreso en el mundo mágico?

Volvieron a hojear los papeles. Quizás no podían seguir escondiéndose, y sería bueno no preocuparse de que los vecinos preguntaran sobre el olor que sale de los respiraderos. El mundo mágico volvería a darles la oportunidad de sentirse cómodos al invitar a los vecinos a tomar una taza de té, los muggles seguían encontrando extraño que hubiera lechuzas yendo y viniendo constantemente y… sinceramente, sería genial volver a sentirse normal.

* * *

El bosque no estaba en silencio. Las ranas croaban, los grillos hacían sonidos y un ave nocturna gritaba un saludo a su compañero. Nada más grande que esos animales se movía a su alrededor, al menos no que ellos supieran… aunque lo cierto era que sus oídos no estaban acostumbrados a distinguir los ruidos sutiles en la oscuridad. Incluso con la mayor parte de la luna llena brillando en el cielo... estaba terriblemente oscuro.

Draco no tenía su varita empuñada ya que Belby les había aconsejado a todos que no las tuvieran a la vista, pero su mano estaba puesta en la empuñadura. Caminar hacia un peligro innecesario iba en contra de cada instinto que albergaba su cuerpo, pero Hermione estaba allí y no iba a verla exponerse ante el peligro por su cuenta, al menos no sin él. La miró y ella le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora. Trató de devolverle la sonrisa y movió la mochila sobre su espalda. Incluso con un hechizo para reducir el peso era algo incómodo de cargar. Hermione tenía una mochila similar a su espalda.

Belby estaba ocupando la retaguardia y su amigo licantrópico estaba a la cabeza, olfateando el aire a medida que se acercaban. La sugerencia de Belby fue que se aparecieran a cierta distancia de la ubicación de la que habían sido informados e ir acercándose poco a poco. No había nada que impidiera que pudieran desaparecerse de inmediato si la cosa se volvía peligrosa, pero aun así Belby llevaba un traslador en su bolsillo por si lo necesitaban. No era exactamente legal andar haciendo trasladores no autorizados, pero era una precaución que valía la pena tener para sentirse más seguros.

Steven hizo una pausa, olisqueando de nuevo.

—Estamos aquí —dijo en voz baja.

Los otros se acercaron para formar una agrupación menos dispersa. Hermione sintió que su pecho se tensaba un poco... pero nada parecía suceder. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Draco movió su pie y una hoja crujió bajo la suela de su zapato. El sonido se sintió diez veces más fuerte de lo que debería. A todos menos a Steven se les había administrado algo para que su aroma fuera menos reconocible.

Hermione se quitó la mochila de la espalda y sacó una barra de chocolate del compartimento lateral, lo desenvolvió, pero no se lo comió. ¿Su corazón siempre latía tan fuerte? Los minutos seguían pasando, sintiéndose como horas.

Finalmente, a la derecha de donde estaban se movió una sombra. Era demasiado grande para ser cualquier cosa menos lo que era: una persona moviéndose por el bosque. Otros dos se acercaban desde la otra dirección. Se detuvieron justo a la sombra de los árboles, fuera de su campo de visión.

Se escuchó un gruñido.

—Quédate donde estás.

Desde la otra dirección hubo sonido sordo.

—¿Cuántos sois?

—Uno de los vuestros… y algunos otros —dijo Steven evasivamente.

—Podríamos matarte por venir a nuestro territorio.

—Pero entonces no recibirías la ayuda que hemos traído —dijo Hermione.

Belby la habría mirado si hubiera sido útil. Se suponía que debían permanecer pasivos en esto. Mantuvo su respiración superficial, apenas respirando.

—No necesito ayuda. De nadie —dijo una de las voces en la oscuridad.

—Sea como fuere, hemos venido a ofrecer algunas cosas —ahora que ella había comenzado no podía parar—. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que las noches se enfríen nuevamente. Pensamos que algunas mantas podrían seros útiles.

—No tenemos nada para hacer un intercambio —señaló uno de los hombres lobo.

La voz de Hermione pudo haber resultado un poco más alta de lo normal.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. Nada que no sea escucharme —ella abrió la cremallera de su mochila lentamente, sacó un paquete de mantas y las dejó en el suelo frente a ella—. Arnold Diggers me envió. Le he estado proporcionando poción Matalobos para ayudar a detener el dolor de las transformaciones y ayudarlo a mantener sus sentidos durante la luna llena. Me gustaría poder ofrecerle lo mismo a... bueno, cualquiera que lo desee.

—¡Ella quiere matar al lobo que hay dentro de nosotros! —gruñó uno de los hombres lobo.

—Domarnos para podernos derribar —siseó otro.

Ellos estaban avanzando y las cosas no se veían bien. Hermione no sacó su varita, pero se agarró a la empuñadura, preparada para lanzar un Protego sin palabras si fuera necesario.

Steven gruñó a los hombres lobo que se movían entre los árboles.

—Callaos y escuchad.

El hombre lobo parado solo a la derecha rió.

—No hueles como si hubieras corrido bajo la luna en años. Eres un lobo de pacotilla —se burló.

Hermione tomó aliento.

—Solo permíteme decir lo que tengo que decir y dejaré las mantas, el chocolate y las pociones aquí. No te molestaré de nuevo a menos que tú quieras que lo haga —Belby le puso una mano alentadora en la espalda—. La poción Matalobos no mata al lobo que hay en ti. Lo único que hace es ponerlo a dormir.

—No sabes nada al respecto. No hay un lobo en ti.

Draco se tensó. ¿Cuánto se habían acercado? Estaba agradecido de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder oler la carne cruda en sus dientes o ver la suciedad bajo sus uñas. Se forzó a sacar esas imágenes de Greyback de su mente. Calma. Calma…

—El lobo en mí sí que lo sabe —dijo Steven—. Fui mordido a los 17 años. La poción Matalobos es lo único que mantiene mi vida normal. Puedo levantarme, ir a trabajar y volver a casa por la noche. Y cuando llega la luna... no tengo que ser un esclavo de su llamada.

—En cambio eres esclavo de sus oficinas y sus reglas —escupió uno de los hombres lobo.

Esto no se mostraba tan prometedor como Hermione podría haber esperado, pero... podría ser peor. No habían tenido que lanzar ningún hechizo o huir para salvar sus vidas. Podría ser rescatable.

—Quiero daros la opción de hacer algo diferente a lo que estáis haciendo ahora. Los magos no os han tratado bien, lo sé. No puedo arreglarlo de la noche a la mañana pero... ¿alguno de vosotros tiene hijos? ¿Queréis que vayan a Hogwarts para aprender a usar la magia que hay en su interior? Hay un lugar para ellos allí. La directora me lo ha prometido personalmente. Y si alguien quiere la poción Matalobos debe tomarla todos los días durante una semana antes del movimiento completo de la luna. Lo proporcionaré. No estoy pidiendo nada, excepto una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de intentar unir lazos entre magos y... y hombres lobo. Voy a dejar las mantas aquí, la poción y el chocolate. También algunas otras cosas más. Hay algunas pociones curativas que pueden seros útiles —se arrodilló junto al paquete que había en su mochila, desempaquetándolo y poniéndolo todo en el suelo mientras hablaba. Hizo un gesto a Draco para que desenrollara su propio paquete y comenzó a agregar cosas a la pila. También agregó un sobre en la parte superior—. Hay instrucciones escritas para todas las pociones, y una nota sobre cómo contactarme si queréis más ayuda —Hermione retrocedió, manteniendo sus ojos en los hombres lobo.

Draco sacó su varita, quedándose cerca de Hermione. Steven estaba a su otro lado olfateando el aire y gruñendo suavemente.

En un susurro apenas audible, Belby dijo:

—¿Listos? Retroceded, ahora...

Sin darles la espalda a los hombres lobo que estaban frente a ellos, la bruja y los magos retrocedieron tan silenciosa y cuidadosamente como pudieron mientras ellos aún aceleraban. Los nudillos de Draco se volvieron blancos mientras agarraba su varita. Vio un destello en los dientes de Steven a la luz de la luna.

Los hombres lobo se abalanzaron sobre la pila de suministros que Hermione había traído.

—Corred —ordenó Belby, dándole la espalda a la gente a la que habían venido a ver desde tan lejos.

—No —ordenó Steven en voz baja—. Seguid caminando. Lentamente.

Hermione forzó sus ojos buscando cualquier señal de movimiento a su alrededor. No vio nada, pero siguió el consejo de Steven y siguió caminando despacio dándose media vuelta. Draco se acercó a ella. Belby dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, pero continuó avanzando a un ritmo moderado.

Cuando estuvieron a un cuarto de milla de donde habían dejado a los demás, Steven se detuvo y olisqueó de nuevo.

—Muéstrate.

Draco casi choca con Belby debido a su parada tan abrupta. Miró alrededor, buscando cualquier señal de movimiento. Ahí, por ese árbol.

La voz era vacilante y suave.

—¿Lo que has dicho va en serio? ¿Quieres ayudar?

—Sí. Absolutamente —dijo Hermione, dando un paso hacia la voz—. Me temo que he dejado todos mis suministros allí, pero puedo hacer más. ¿Vas a mostrarte? —hubo una pausa, el aire sintiéndose pesado por la inquietud. Hermione suspiró—. Suelta tu varita, Draco —luego dio un paso adelante—. ¿Saldrás? —repitió. Podía distinguir a la mujer a cinco metros de ella.

Su cabello estaba descuidado y su ropa era andrajosa. Parecía una mujer menuda.

—Tengo un niño pequeño, Dylan. Llora y llora cuando el cambio viene sobre él. No tenía intención de que él se transformara, pero alguien en la manada... —tomó un aliento tembloroso que se convirtió en tos—. ¿Podría ir a la escuela? —había un hilo de esperanza en su voz.

—Sí. Habría un lugar en Hogwarts para él, tengo el permiso de la directora.

—¿Y... tienes una cura?

El corazón de Hermione podría haberse roto en ese momento.

—No hay cura. Todavía no… Pero hay un tratamiento. La transformación no será dolorosa. Dylan podrá resguardarse en su propia mente y no morder a nadie, y la transformación tampoco será tan dolorosa. Podría ir a la escuela —ella dio un paso hacia adelante—. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Meredith. ¿Ayudarás a Dylan? ¿De verdad? —la mujer loba sonaba desesperada. Miró temerosamente sobre su hombro, como si esperara que los demás vinieran.

—Ven conmigo. Te conseguiré lo que necesites, ropas, medicinas…

—No, no ahora. Los otros... —Meredith se detuvo y levantó una mano, rascándose el cuero cabelludo—. Necesito pensarlo.

—¿Podemos vernos de nuevo? —preguntó Hermione ansiosamente.

Aunque Meredith parecía dudar un poco sobre lo que los demás miembros de la manada pudieran pensar o hacer, acordaron reunirse de nuevo en unos días. Pusieron como lugar de encuentro un punto algunas millas de distancia, lo suficientemente lejos de aquel sitio para evitar ser vistas.

La bruja ya estaba haciendo una lista mental de cosas para llevarle en su próxima reunión. Tal vez un champú contra los piojos, mantas, ropa para ella y para su hijo…

—¿Qué edad tiene Dylan?

—Nueve. No sabe leer. Yo puedo leer un poco. He intentado enseñarle pero... —se interrumpió. No podía enseñar lo que apenas conocía ella misma—. ¿Vas a venir?

—Iré —prometió Hermione.

Steven olfateó el aire de nuevo.

—Deberíamos irnos.

Meredith retrocedió a pesar de no haberse acercado demasiado a ellos. En poco tiempo se desvaneció entre los árboles.

—Desaparezcámonos —dijo Belby. Y así hicieron.

En un instante todos estaban de vuelta en el taller de Belby. Con un doble movimiento de su muñeca, el agua hirvió en la caldera y un frasco de whisky de fuego levitó hacia ellos. Belby lo abrió y tomó un fuerte trago antes de ofrecérselo a los demás. Algunos de ellos aceptaron.

—Bueno, eso podría haber ido peor —comentó Hermione, limpiándose la boca.

Draco hizo lo posible por reprimir un escalofrío. Pudo haber empeorado, pero podría haber ido mucho mejor. Puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la sólida calidez de su cuerpo.

—No sé lo que estabas pensando —le reprochó Belby, mirándola fijamente y tomando la botella de nuevo—. Acordamos que Steven y yo comenzaríamos la conversación.

—Steven comenzó y yo Improvisé. Pensé que podría llegar a ellos, de hecho logré hablar con alguien. Eso es algo.

Belby convocó una silla y se dejó caer en ella, luciendo exhausto.

—Sí. Ahora has creado una nueva pila de trabajo para ti.

Steven se mantuvo firme pero tenso a la vez.

—¿Tengo vuestra palabra de que ninguno de vosotros le contará a nadie sobre mi condición? —miró a Draco y Hermione. Ya se lo habían prometido al comienzo de la tarde, pero parecía que necesitaba asegurarse de nuevo.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Y la mía.

Durante unos minutos solo se oyó el sonido de sus respiraciones y el silbido de la tetera. Por costumbre más que cualquier otra cosa, Hermione cogió algunas tazas y agregó hojas de té a la tetera.

Belby convocó un frasco del armario y agregó unas gotitas a cada taza.

—Poción especial… un tercio de poción tranquilizante, un tercio para conseguir una poción de paz y otro tercio para calmar los corazones.

Draco tomó un sorbo y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban un poco. Tomó otro sorbo. Los hombres lobo que había conocido esa noche no eran Fenrir Greyback. Greyback estaba muerto, y Hermione estaba bien. Apretó su brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿Crees que deberíamos estar preocupados por la próxima reunión?

—Suponiendo que Meredith no se lo diga a los demás, debería ser sencillo. Pero puede que no esté segura quedándose allí. Si saben que quiere irse, podrían considerarla un riesgo —dijo Belby—. Ya tienes trabajo que hacer —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Recomiendo encarecidamente a todos que terminen su taza de té, se vayan a casa y se dirijan inmediatamente a la cama. Hermione, me gustaría retrasar dos horas el inicio de nuestra sesión de mañana.

—Por supuesto. Gracias por toda vuestra ayuda esta noche —Hermione tomó un largo sorbo de su té.

En poco tiempo, las tazas estaban vacías y todos se habían aparecido en casa.

* * *

Draco y Hermione estaban tomando el desayuno tranquilamente. Pronto tendría que volver a la biblioteca.

—¿Planes para tu mañana? —preguntó él.

—Azkaban. Quiero que Arnold sepa cómo fueron las cosas anoche, y tal vez ver si tiene algo más que decir que pueda servirme de ayuda. Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero tal vez si él ve que realmente hice lo que le prometí... decida abrirse un poco —su cabeza giraba ante la idea de todo lo que había que hacer si quería proporcionar la ayuda que Meredith necesitaba. Y si había una persona dispuesta a aceptar ayuda... tal vez habría otras.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—¿Y... vas a ir a verlo?

Algo en la voz de Draco le dijo a Hermione que la conversación había cambiado.

—No sé. Normalmente no me decido hasta que ya estoy allí. Casi no le dije nada la última vez. Creo que te haría bien hablar con él al menos una vez. Te dejaría sacar todo lo que tienes ahí dentro.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy demasiado enfadado como para tener cualquier tipo de conversación racional con él. Tal vez algún día, aunque no será pronto. De todos modos tengo que irme ya, Theresa dijo que quería hablar conmigo esta mañana, así que quiero llegar un poco antes.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo besó.

—Buena suerte.

—Igualmente.

Draco optó por caminar hacia el trabajo para aclarar su mente. La bebida de Belby le había ayudado a dormir la noche anterior, pero los eventos del bosque habían sido intensos.

El aire fresco era bienvenido, incluso si estaba un poco contaminado por el humo del tráfico matutino. Vivir en la ciudad tenía sus ventajas: una buena variedad de comida para llevar era una de ellas… aunque a él no le importaría alejarse del tráfico muggle por fin.

La biblioteca ya estaba abierta cuando Draco entró; Theresa siempre comenzaba temprano. La encontró de nuevo en su oficina y se preguntó si ya había encontrado un reemplazo para él. Había una gran pila de papeles frente a ella.

—Buenos días, Draco.

—Buenos días, Theresa. ¿Cómo están las cosas? —preguntó, sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

—No te preocupes, no te demoraré. Necesito pedirte un favor... Katrina dice que no podrá venir mañana. ¿Podrías cubrir el turno del sábado por la mañana?

—Oh —hizo una pausa por un momento. No tenía ningún plan en particular para mañana por la mañana, así que suponía que podría hacer un turno extra—. Por supuesto.

—Gracias. Tengo entrevistas programadas para más tarde por la mañana, así que espero que tengamos suerte. Cuando lleguen, pídeles que esperen y hazme saber que están aquí —ella miró su montón de papeles con un suspiro—. ¿Las cosas van bien con tu próxima mudanza? Sé que mudarse de casa es una pesadilla con la limpieza y el embalaje. Lamento haberte hecho perder un sábado; creo que puedo buscar alguien que venga el martes si quieres salir temprano.

¿Embalar? ¿Tan pronto? Suponía que si tuviera que hacerlo todo de la manera muggle tardaría años. ¿Cómo se las arreglarían los muggles para mover muebles si quisieran mudarse a través del país? Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione. Se le ocurrió que debía responder algo.

—Salir temprano el martes sería genial. Hay tanto por hacer… No está yendo mal, estamos bien organizados, pero el tiempo extra ayudaría.

Theresa asintió y escribió unas palabras en una nota adhesiva.

—Buscaré a alguien para cubrir el martes por la tarde —hubo una serie de golpes desde el otro lado de la pared—. Parece que alguien quiere devolver libros.

Draco lo tomó como que su jornada laboral acababa de empezar, asintió y salió para ponerse a trabajar. Revisó los libros y se dirigió a la recepción. Fue algo surrealista cuando la primera entrevistada de Theresa entró y preguntó por ella.

La mujer estaba en sus treintas, con un suéter abultado y una falda ajustada.

—¿Estoy aquí para ver a la señora Briggs? —preguntó nerviosamente.

Draco la miró. Demasiado asustadiza, no era ideal para la recepción. La primera persona con la que encontrarse en una biblioteca debería ser resuelta. Se estremeció internamente al pensar en la señora Pince; había una biblioteca en la que no quería volver a entrar nunca más. Le ofreció una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Un momento, le haré saber que estás aquí.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)  
** (gracias a todos los que lo hacen)  
 **Cristy.**


	57. Sayonara

**NT :** Hola hola. Nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. He tardado debido al trabajo, los exámenes y en definitiva, mi vida. Espero que os guste :)

 **PD:** En mi página de Facebook estaré subiendo algunas fotos que hice con una amiga especialista en fotografía fantástica. Mi novio y yo posamos para algunas fotografías dramione tipo "gender bender", es decir, él siendo Gryffindor (Hermione) y yo siendo Slytherin (Draco). Con cabello albino y todo. He dejado un pequeño adelanto de lo que podréis ver en mi última publicación :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 57: Sayonara.**

* * *

Sus pasos resonaron mientras se abría paso por aquellos corredores tan desiertos. A pesar de sus intentos de mantener una expresión seria en su cara, Hermione podría haber jurado que Arnold parecía interesado en lo que tenía que decirle esa mañana. Parte de ella había esperado que si le contaba su éxito con los licántropos él podría mostrarse más comunicativo y ofrecerle información útil. ¿Había habido un parpadeo en sus ojos cuando mencionó que una mujer quería ayuda para su hijo o lo había imaginado? Arnold había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio mientras le hablaba.

Había mucho que hacer. Realmente necesitaba disponer de algún espacio seguro para ofrecerle a cualquiera que quisiera ayuda. Si había entendido bien a Meredith, Dylan no era un hombre lobo por su propia elección. Sus compañeros de manada habían tomado la decisión por ella, o al menos uno de ellos lo había hecho. No estaba bien. ¿Les hacían eso a todos los niños? ¿Cómo puede alguien querer dañarlos así?

Aminoró el paso cuando se acercó al desvío que la conduciría a la celda de Lucius. No tenía nada que decirle esa mañana, a menos que él quisiera hablarle un poco sobre Austen. Aun así, podría ser beneficioso.

Hermione estaba a solo unos pocos pasos cuando oyó una voz femenina que le heló la sangre. Tal vez hoy no fuera el mejor día para hablar sobre Jane Austen con Lucius Malfoy. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Había muchas cosas que necesitaban ser atendidas en otros lugares, incluidas sus lecciones con Belby. Seguía habiendo un día completo de trabajo por delante a pesar de haber comenzado más tarde de lo normal. No perdía la costumbre.

* * *

Draco no tenía ganas de ir a la biblioteca aquel sábado, pero había prometido que cubriría ese turno. No sin un cierto pesar, dejó a Hermione con su bata tomando un café y salió de su apartamento. Trató de pensar que su tiempo allí estaba a punto de terminar… algo le decía que una parte de él iba a extrañarlo.

Optó por caminar hasta la biblioteca disfrutando de las vistas (y con menos placer, los olores) de la ciudad. Tal vez sería bueno mudarse a algún lugar fuera de allí y alejarse de los gases nocivos y las multitudes.

La biblioteca debería haber estado recién abierta cuando llegó, pero Draco se acercó a la multitud reunida en la recepción. Mayoritariamente eran niños usando sombreros de papel.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Es solo una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Te echaremos de menos —le dijo Theresa, sacando otro sombrero de papel de detrás del escritorio y poniéndoselo en la cabeza—. Los niños querían hacer algo. Hay galletas y zumos en la zona de lectura infantil. Ahora que han vuelto a la escuela el único día que podían estar aquí para despedirte era el sábado. Continúa con ellos.

Draco estaba aturdido. Necesitó un momento antes de lograr encontrar las palabras.

—No estoy seguro de que alguien hubiera lamentado alguna vez que me fuera. Gracias.

Theresa le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Vamos, llévalos allí. Katrina debería llegar en cualquier momento, yo cubriré el escritorio hasta que aparezca.

Los pequeños agarraron las manos de Draco y lo llevaron hacia el área infantil. Habían pequeñas tazas de papel y zumos, bandejas de galletas con glaseado fluorescente y chispas de chocolate. Algunos padres estaban rondando por allí cerca.

—¡Draco, léenos una historia! —gritó una de las niñas.

—Ahora, ahora, esta es la fiesta de Draco —regañó una de las madres—. ¿No crees que quiere sentarse y disfrutar sus galletas un momento?

El mago miró a la niña, que parecía decepcionada de que la fiesta no incluyera la hora del cuento. Maldición.

—Rachel, ¿por qué no escoges tu historia favorita para que la lea después de haber probado las galletas? —ofreció.

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó antes de salir corriendo.

Alguien tiró de la manga de Draco y le ofreció una galleta con glaseado. A pesar del recelo que le provocaba que la mano del niño pudiera no estar del todo limpia, Draco tomó la galleta de aquellos deditos regordetes, se la metió en la boca y le sonrió al pequeño.

Tomó su lugar habitual en el círculo de lectura y se sentó justo a tiempo para que Rachel apareciera con su libro favorito, sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser el único libro que leería esa mañana. Al ver a Rachel ir en busca de su preferido, otros niños la imitaron y se agruparon alrededor de Draco con los libros en la mano. Como no quería decepcionarlos, Draco tomó un largo trago del zumo de fruta y comenzó a leer... poniendo voces divertidas y todo.

Un par de niños trajeron dibujos bastante mal hechos que Draco tuvo el detalle de elogiar. Él realmente estaba conmovido. La parte más difícil fue cuando la fiesta parecía estar a punto de terminar y un niño pequeño sin sus dos dientes delanteros tiró de la pernera del pantalón de Draco y le preguntó si realmente tenía que irse, que nadie hacía voces monstruosas como él.

Draco alborotó su cabello.

—Sí. Hay una princesa esperándome en mi castillo. Pero no te preocupes, Theresa encontrará a alguien que pueda hacer las voces de los monstruos aún mejor.

Fue con cierta pena que dejó la biblioteca y regresó a casa. No era como si fuera su último día ni nada por el estilo, estaría de regreso por otra semana, pero iba a extrañar aquello cuando terminara.

* * *

Aquella mañana habían visitado varios apartamentos que les habían resultado agradables. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Londres para tener un precio razonable, aunque también habían estado buscando en otras partes del país. Habían tenido que hacer malabarismos para aparecerse en el área correcta con la intención de no ser vistos y luego caminar hasta la oficina de la agente inmobiliaria.

Algunos de los pisos eran un poco pequeños. Otros podrían ser renovados. Draco estaba un poco decepcionado de que ninguno tuviera lo que él consideraba una bañera de tamaño adecuada. Tres de los seis que miraron estaban a pocos pasos de las tiendas de comestibles. Dos de ellos también tenían varias opciones de comida rápida cerca, pero uno tenía solo una habitación, no había espacio de trabajo para ninguno de ellos.

—Las ventanas son un poco pequeñas —señaló Draco en una de las viviendas.

—Solo necesitan abrirse un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar entrar una buena brisa —le había dicho la mujer.

La mirada que habían compartido Draco y Hermione decía que no había forma de que ninguna lechuza de tamaño normal lograra pasar dentro sin algunas modificaciones muy serias, mágicas o muggles.

—Seguiremos buscando —le dijo Hermione en voz baja. Encontrarían algo que fuera correcto para ellos. Ninguna de esas casas lo era.

—Todo está muy cerca, incluso si una lechuza pudiera atravesar la ventana habría personas que lo verían en media docena de otros apartamentos —murmuró. Iban a mirar casas mágicas esa tarde. Al menos no tendrían que preocuparse de poder aparecerse directamente en la calle.

—Sí, es una de las razones por las que no me molesté en tener una lechuza cuando estaba en la escuela. Pensé que no sería tan malo tener a Hedwig yendo y viniendo con cartas ocasionales de Harry, Ron casi nunca escribía… pero si hubiera tenido la mía y hubiera tenido que salir regularmente podría haber llamado la atención.

—Ahora tenemos dos lechuzas.

Habían dejado que la agente de la inmobiliaria se adelantara un poco mientras caminaban de regreso a su oficina.

—No es necesario que nos acompañe. Vamos a ir a almorzar, gracias por su tiempo.

La mujer sonrió encantadoramente.

—¿Ha habido alga propiedad que os atrapara hoy?

—Todavía estamos pensando en eso —estrechó la mano de la mujer sin mucho más que decir. Se encontrarían con la bruja de la inmobiliaria mágica por la tarde y esperaban mejores resultados. Parecía cada vez menos probable que realmente quisieran estar en un vecindario muggle.

Encontraron un lugar cerca y se sentaron a comer sus sándwiches, matando el tiempo hasta que llegara el momento de reunirse con la otra mujer. Hermione sacó las notas donde anotaba todos los diferentes pisos que habían visto, trazó una línea en la mayoría de ellos y un signo de interrogación al lado del único que aún podrían considerar. Agregó varias anotaciones más al lado de cada uno.

—¿De qué sirve hacer notas sobre las que no queremos?

—Por si acaso cambiamos de opinión o nos desesperamos. Al menos sabremos qué es lo mejor de lo peor —agregó algunas líneas más y dejó su pluma.

Él extendió la mano sobre la mesa y tomó la suya.

—Vamos a encontrar un lugar. Seguiremos buscando.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien en un barrio mágico? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Me las arreglaré. He estado en el Callejón Diagon tras la audiencia después de todo. Mientras no tengamos que vivir al lado de mi madre estaré bien —dijo, tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo.

—Sé que aún no hemos visto ningún apartamento mágico pero... me estoy inclinando a esa opción —suspiró—. Quiero vivir en un lugar donde no tenga miedo de invitar a los vecinos a tomar el té porque podría haber un caldero en la cocina. No quiero preocuparme por alguien que vea lechuzas entrando y saliendo de casa —hubo una pausa y ella lo miró a los ojos—. Sería la primera vez que viviera en un lugar así... aparte de Hogwarts. Sería agradable sentir que pertenezco a ese mundo de nuevo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentí como si perteneciera a cualquier parte, excepto cuando estoy contigo —entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Incluso con Hermione, a veces se preguntaba si todo iba a estallar y desaparecer como una pompa de jabón. No tanto cuando estaban solos, sino cuando estaban reunidos con todos los antiguos Gryffindors.

—Oh, no sé. Parecías muy feliz con tu fiesta sorpresa de ayer —bromeó.

—¿Sabías que iban a hacer eso? —preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Sospeché que podrían hacer algo ya que casi nunca trabajas los sábados, pero realmente no lo sabía. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte de allí?

Él asintió con convicción.

—Estoy seguro. Es el movimiento correcto. Estoy listo para enfrentar lo que nos depare el futuro.

Se demoraron en su almuerzo hasta que llegó el momento de apearse y conocer a la bruja de la inmobiliaria. La oficina estaba llena de fotos enmarcadas de casas: torres de piedra, cabañas con techo de paja, bungalows bajos cubiertos de hierba, casas solariegas e incluso una que parecía asemejarse a un zapato gigante. Algunas fotos ocupaban múltiples estantes, otras colgaban de la pared, incluso había unas cuantas más sobre el escritorio. La bruja estaba en sus treintas y esbozó una de esas sonrisas demasiado brillantes cuando saludó a Hermione y Draco.

—Maise Meriweather. Bueno, bueno, es un placer veros a los dos. ¿Entiendo que estáis buscando una primera casa? Tenemos una amplia selección para encontrar lo que podríais estar buscando. Ya veréis que disponemos de mucha variedad, desde casas con un solo dormitorio a otras con suficientes habitaciones para todo un equipo de Quidditch. He elegido algunas en base a la encuesta que completasteis para mí. Aquí dice que estáis buscando un apartamento con al menos dos habitaciones, una que sirva como dormitorio y otra que haga las veces de sala de trabajo o laboratorio de pociones. ¿Qué tan importante es un jardín?

—Nunca hemos tenido jardín pero creo que sería una ventaja —Hermione pensó que cultivar sus propios ingredientes probablemente fuera útil.

La bruja asintió brevemente y fue a coger un par de fotos más de la habitación.

—¿Y vecinos? ¿Cuántos vecinos? ¿Solo un puñado? ¿Muggles o magos?

—Magos, preferiblemente —dijo Draco—. No demasiados, no quiero sentirme como una sardina enlatada.

—Bien —la bruja movió su varita y un par de fotos del escritorio volvieron a sus lugares en los estantes. Ella continuó haciéndoles preguntas hasta que solo hubo cuatro fotos enmarcadas—. Esta selección será vuestra mejor apuesta. Comencemos con esta —dijo levantando el marco en el que aparecía una torre de piedra.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca, Draco y ella se vieron expulsados de la habitación. Cuando volvieron a tocar tierra firme, ella miró a su alrededor. Una corta distancia los separaba de una torre de piedra no demasiado ancha, pero de treinta pies de altura. Después de unos segundos, Maisie apareció junto a ellos. Hermione la miró.

—Una pequeña advertencia habría sido agradable —aquello no se había sentido como una simple aparición.

—Perdón por eso. No pensé que os importaría.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Esta es la primera de las cuatro ubicaciones. Hemos entrado en la fotografía. Podéis echar un vistazo a cada una de las cuatro residencias más prometedoras, y si creéis que habéis encontrado una, saldremos en persona y podréis ver el vecindario propiamente dicho. Vamos.

Hermione le lanzó a Draco una mirada incrédula. Parecía absurdo que Maisie no hubiera visto nada problemático en meterlos en una fotografía sin decir una palabra.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Negando con la cabeza, Hermione y Draco siguieron a Maisie por la hierba hasta la torre, ya que no había ningún sendero o camino que condujera a ella. Había una gran puerta de madera colocada en el fondo de la estructura de piedra, pero no parecía haber ventanas en las paredes hasta donde podían ver.

—Ahora no hay un jardín propiamente dicho aquí abajo, pero hay mucho espacio abierto donde podéis hacer algo. Vamos —ella apoyó su dedo en la puerta y se abrió—. Entended que los muebles son solo para mostrar cómo quedan —todo el interior de la torre parecía ser una habitación redonda, más grande de lo que esperaban después de haberla visto desde fuera. Estaba rodeada por una escalera sinuosa, y aunque desde el exterior no había ventanas visibles parecía haber un par de ellas encantadas. También había una chimenea al final de la habitación, directamente frente a la puerta por la que entraron—. La cocina está abajo, hay mucho espacio para comer y sentarse —los guió hacia las escaleras—. Primera habitación.

De nuevo parecía haber ventanas encantadas en la habitación. Las paredes eran de piedra desnuda con una cama grande en el medio. Había un armario en una esquina, pero no mucho más que ver.

La mujer los llevó hasta la siguiente ronda de escaleras, en este nivel había otra habitación que podría ser el lugar de trabajo que Hermione y Draco estaban buscando. Era idéntica a la otra. Maisie no se demoró demasiado en ese piso.

—Creo que realmente os entusiasmará lo que viene ahora —abriendo una puerta superior al final de las escaleras, Maisie los condujo fuera.

Ahora estaban en el techo de la torre, que afortunadamente tenía una barandilla para que nadie se cayera.

—¿No es este espacio perfecto? Aquí tenéis sitio suficiente para organizar fiestas o simplemente para sentarse con una buena taza de té y mirar al horizonte.

—Ehhh… Maisie, no he podido evitar fijarme que esta casa parece no tener un baño —señaló Hermione.

—Aquí los propietarios son tradicionalistas. Usan orinales y luego hacen desvanecer... los contenidos. Abajo hay una bañera de cobre de buen tamaño que se llena en un santiamén. Realmente el concepto de baño moderno está sobrevalorado.

Draco miró a la bruja con firmeza.

—El baño moderno es completamente necesario —incluso la mansión Malfoy no era tan tradicional como para que alguien tuviera que usar un orinal.

—Oh. Bueno, deberías haberlo dicho antes. Vámonos entonces —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron expulsados de la foto y estuvieron de vuelta en la oficina.

Draco y Hermione apenas tuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de ser absorbidos por otra imagen. Cuando aterrizaron menos que elegantemente en un camino de grava, Draco murmuró algo sombríamente. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con su desagrado. Si tan solo les diera un pequeño aviso la próxima vez...

Ahora estaban frente a una pequeña casa de campo con techo de paja que sobresalía por los lados, casi como hongos.

—Aquí hay media docena de vecinos a un par de millas más o menos. La casa da a un bosque que no está incluido en la propiedad. Debo advertiros de que distintos tipos de animales salvajes y desconocidos viven en el bosque. Podríais poner una barrera alrededor del perímetro de la propiedad para evitar visitas hostiles. Por aquí.

Los chicos la siguieron hacia la casa. Rosas trepadoras la rodeaban, parecía como si una pintura de Thomas Kincade hubiera cobrado vida allí. La habitación en la que entraron era claramente la cocina. La chimenea era un poco pequeña; probablemente tendrían que agrandarla si querían usar los polvos Flu cómodamente. La estancia fluía hacia lo que probablemente era la sala de estar. Una pared dividía la casa por la mitad horizontalmente.

Maisie abrió la primera puerta:

—Un baño moderno, según lo ordenado —dijo alegremente.

"Moderno" era un poco exagerado. Había muy poco de moderno al respecto, pero al menos había un inodoro y un lavabo. Al mover una cortina de goma roja que colgaba del techo, comprobaron que de la pared revestida de baldosas salía una alcachofa. Parecía un baño funcional, pero no mucho más que eso. Ciertamente no habría noches en la bañera después de un largo día de trabajo.

Sin percibir la falta de entusiasmo de sus clientes, Maisie los condujo hacia la última puerta. Había una sola ventana en la habitación que miraba hacia el bosque detrás de la casa. Evidentemente debía ser el dormitorio. En ese caso, ¿dónde estaba el taller que estaban buscando? Tenían que tener al menos uno, de lo contrario mejor quedarse donde estaban.

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece? Encantador, ¿no?

—No parece haber un espacio de trabajo —señaló Hermione, tratando de no sonar demasiado enojada. ¿Cuál había sido el punto de todas las preguntas que habían respondido si esta bruja no iba a tenerlas en cuenta?

—Oh, creo que la sala de estar será un hermoso lugar de trabajo. Tiene buen acceso a la chimenea de la cocina, es perfecta para preparar pociones cómodamente —se volvió esperanzada hacia Draco, y descubrió que el joven mago ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Por primera vez, la bruja mayor comenzó a parecer molesta—. Me disteis un presupuesto bastante específico al cual me aferré. Muy bien. Pasemos a la siguiente.

En tan solo unos cuantos segundos se encontraron rebotando en la foto, momentáneamente en la oficina, y luego de pie frente a una ladera baja con una puerta redonda en ella.

—Este tipo de morada es fresca en verano y cálida en invierno. Solo tenéis una ventana a un lado, pero debería ser bastante espaciosa. Lo malo es que aquí solo hay un pequeño jardín al otro lado de la valla. Vamos —dijo enérgicamente.

Entrar allí casi parecía estar en un túnel, aunque había velas encendidas y el suelo y las paredes parecían sólidas, todavía daba impresión de estar en un sitio un poco cerrado. Un pasillo estrecho iba a lo largo de la casa, con puertas periódicamente en ambos lados.

—Este lugar es bastante antiguo, pero se ha mantenido bien en el tiempo.

El techo era bastante bajo, apenas unas pulgadas sobre la cabeza de Draco. Maisie comenzó a abrir puertas a medida que avanzaban.

—La cocina está aquí, la despensa está al otro lado del pasillo.

—Es una cocina acogedora —comentó Hermione. Había una gran cocina de hierro que parecía ser de leña. También una pequeña mesa de cocina en una esquina; es posible que entraran cuatro personas allí, pero se estaría un poco apretado en ese caso. La casa parecía cubrir todos los elementos esenciales, la despensa al otro lado del pasillo era de estantes hasta el techo: había mucho espacio para guardar los utensilios y alimentos.

—¿No hay chimenea? —preguntó Draco.

—Hay una más adelante.

Aquella casa probablemente fuera la mejor de las que habían visto hasta el momento. Tal y como había dicho Maisie, había una chimenea en la sala de estar, al final del pasillo. Entraron también en los dos dormitorios y las varias salas de almacenamiento, que eran grandes. Hacer un agujero en la pared entre dos de ellas crearía una sala de trabajo adecuada.

Había un baño decente. No tenía ducha, y aunque había una bañera esta podía haber sido un poco más grande.

En general... podría ser. No era ideal, todas las estancias al lado derecho de la casa (como las salas de almacenamiento) eran habitaciones más pequeñas y sin ventanas. El lado izquierdo era lo suficientemente bonito. El mayor problema era que el bajo techo parecía existir en toda la casa. La cabeza de Draco no lo tocaba pero estaba cerca en la mayoría de las habitaciones. Él y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

—Esto definitivamente vale la pena considerarlo. Lo tendremos en cuenta —dijo Draco, indicando que estaban listos para seguir adelante. Este lugar parecía bueno para ellos, pero se sentía un poco... claustrofóbico.

Maisie los miró a los dos, viendo que no estaban convencidos del todo.

—Tengo una más. Cuesta un poco más de lo que queríais gastar, pero creo que es lo que estáis buscando.

Draco se encontró arrastrando las palabras.

—Si es lo que piensas que queríamos en un principio, ¿por qué no nos la enseñaste primero?

—Trataba de mantenerme dentro del presupuesto que me disteis. Si tenéis un poco más de dinero para gastar... creo que esta próxima propiedad estará bien. Ha estado vacante por un tiempo. Ahora volvamos a la oficina para coger algunas galletas y luego nos pondremos en camino.

Entre un suspiro y el siguiente, Hermione y Draco fueron devueltos de nuevo a la oficina de Maisie. Ella apareció a su lado sin un pelo fuera de su lugar y convocó una bandeja de galletas.

—Son de jengibre —ofreció ella.

Hermione hizo lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco. Una torre que habría enorgullecido a la historia de Rapunzel, una cabaña que pertenecía a "La Bella y la Bestia" y ahora galletas de jengibre. Oh bien. Al menos no había una casa de jengibre y niños dentro del horno... Tomó una galleta para ser amable.

El rubio rechazó su ofrecimiento, pero se dirigió a los estantes.

—¿Alguien realmente espera que puedas vender una casa que parece un zapato? —se burló.

—Oh, esa ya se vendió hace unas semanas. Te sorprendería su gran número de habitaciones. Una encantadora bruja la compró. Había acogido a varios huérfanos después de la guerra y necesitaba más espacio que el de su antiguo apartamento.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que el lugar era una monstruosidad. Parecía una bota de cuero gigante con techo en la parte superior.

—¿Entonces, nos vamos? —preguntó Maisie.

Hermione resopló. Había tardado mucho tiempo en empezar a preguntar si estaban listos para entrar en otra foto.

—Vamos.

Draco y Hermione tropezaron con la hierba de repente. Maisie alisó su túnica e hizo un gesto delante de ellos.

—Aquí está.

—Es del tamaño de un sello postal —murmuró Draco.

Hermione no sabía si estar impresionada de que supiera lo que era un sello postal o sentirse abrumada por el tamaño de la casa. Era bastante bonita, con paredes de piedra lisa y un porche de madera. Era limpia, ordenada y bastante cuadrada, con un techo inclinado. Parecía haber restos de un jardín cerca, jardín que se había vuelto un poco salvaje. Había un par de manzanos cargados de fruta que aún no estaba madura. El mayor problema era que no parecía ser más grande que una habitación individual.

Con algunas dudas, Draco y Hermione siguieron a Maisie al porche y al interior de la casa.

Había una gran chimenea que parecía lo suficientemente grande para usar polvos Flu, además de una gran cocina de hierro. Al otro lado de la estancia había una única puerta, la cual creyeron que daba al jardín. Una escalera parecía conducir a un desván arriba, también podían ver ventanas de buen tamaño en cada pared, que eran de madera clara y estaban un poco polvorientas, pero por lo demás estaban en buenas condiciones.

—¿Qué os parece? —preguntó Maisie.

—Lo que podemos ver parece agradable, pero…

—¿Dónde está el resto? —preguntó Draco sin rodeos.

La bruja de la agencia se rió de manera tintineante.

—¿Realmente pensaste que os llevaría a una choza de una sola habitación?

—Bueno, nos has llevado a una torre sin ventanas ni inodoros —Hermione no pudo evitar decir aquello.

Maisie les habló nerviosamente.

—El mago que construyó esta casa amaba la jardinería. No quería desperdiciar el espacio en dormitorios adicionales, por lo que instaló una puerta muy especial con ayuda de su esposa. Ella era brillante; otros han intentado sin éxito replicar el hechizo de esta puerta —puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y habló claramente antes de abrirla—. Aquí está el dormitorio principal.

La puerta daba a un dormitorio con paneles de madera, con ventanas en una pared y una puerta en una esquina.

—Tiene un baño en suite en caso de que os lo estéis preguntando —dijo Maisie con aires de suficiencia. Draco y Hermione vagaron por la habitación. Parecía sólida. Mucho espacio para una cama de buen tamaño y un par de armarios. Un rápido vistazo al baño mostró un inodoro, un lavabo y una ducha con azulejos en la esquina.

La bruja los llevó de regreso a la cocina.

—Esa puerta puede llevarte hasta a ocho habitaciones diferentes. Solo tienes que pedirlas. Creo que una vez que os instaléis podréis pensar en la habitación a la que queréis ir sin necesidad de hablar en voz alta. ¿Comprobamos las demás?

Había dos dormitorios más aparte del dormitorio principal y el invernadero. Otra habitación tenía estanterías de pared a pared, probablemente utilizadas como biblioteca o estudio en algún momento. También contaba con un baño más grande, la bañera parecía un poco oxidada, pero el hecho de que hubiera una hacía que fuera mucho más fácil reemplazarla por otra que realmente pudieran usar. Un par de habitaciones no tenían mobiliario, pero parecían haber sido agregadas como estancias de repuesto. Daba la sensación de tener todo lo que estaban buscando.

—Yo diría que el único inconveniente es que la puerta solo te lleva de vuelta a la cocina, así que tienes que pasar por aquí si quieres ir desde el dormitorio principal a la biblioteca —dijo Maisie.

—No es un inconveniente tan grande —dijo Hermione—. ¿Por qué el lugar está vacío?

—Su esposa murió y el mago que la construyó no quiso quedarse más. Muy triste. Está viviendo con uno de sus hijos. Echemos un vistazo al desván, ¿de acuerdo?

El desván no era especialmente… especial: era más un espacio de almacenamiento extra sobre sus cabezas, ocupando aproximadamente la mitad del ancho de la habitación. Había algunas hierbas secas colgando del techo.

—¿Y bien?

—Este es el mejor lugar que nos has mostrado en todo el día —dijo Hermione.

Otra sonrisa petulante se dibujó en la cara de Maisie.

—Entonces regresemos a mi oficina y estableceré una visita en persona la próxima semana para asegurarnos de que todo siga como yo lo recuerdo.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Qué tal el martes?

—Perfecto —Maisie los llevó de vuelta a su oficina—. Haré todo el papeleo para el martes y me aseguraré de quedar con el propietario para una visita en persona.

No hubo dudas al respecto. La última casa que habían visto definitivamente era la mejor. Era un poco diferente en comparación con un lugar como la mansión donde siempre había vivido, no era grande e impresionante... pero era un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Draco lo deseaba tanto que ya podía saborearlo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un bello review? ¿Sí? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
